


Total Drama Island (Drama Redux)

by EmpressDiamond



Series: Drama Redux [1]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reimagining, Animal Attack, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Competition, Competition-Set Fic, Drama, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Literary References & Allusions, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 260,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressDiamond/pseuds/EmpressDiamond
Summary: This is a reboot to my reimagining of the Total Drama series, one which is reworked to feel more like the real show than the previous one, while still being my own personal spin to it! Unlike the original story, which featured changes to character families and stuck with the original cast until Season 3, this reboot/redux changes the cast from Season 1, using characters from all seasons mixed into one! Including Ridonculous Race. There is also a third host(ess) alongside Chris and Chef to add to the fun of it all. There are still 22 campers, 1 $100,00 grand prize, and only 1 winner. Who will win? Who will lose? Read to find out!There will also be both canon ships and crack ships galore in this!While this isn't canon to my original redo story, that one is written off in the first episode as technically existing but technically not at the same time. Once more, you will need to read to find out.Note: I control the elimination up to the Finale, at which point it's up to you guys, the readers, to comment/message who you want to win in the end! The other fanfic didn't have this largely due to already being finished at the time of posting.New Chapters will always be posted on Wednesdays.





	1. Not So Happy Campers - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty-two different contestants arrive at the island to find out that they will be living in a rundown summer camp for eight weeks and compete with each other for a grand prize of one hundred thousand dollars. They are divided into two teams, and learn the rules of the competition they will be taking part in. Later, the host announces that their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark-infested water, will soon begin.

**[EXCLUSIVE CLIP]**

(The scene opens in the room of what appears to be a teenager, of the gothic variety. Everything is dark and gloomy, or inspired by something that is. There even posters to a book and movie series titled 'Evening' on the wall, and on a stereo sat upon an end table next to sewing machine generic punk music is playing. The only light is coming from a computer screen, where a gothic teenage girl is typing something on it. The girl, being a 'goth', has pale skin but it's unclear if it's naturally full-white pale or if it's all just make-up. Her clothes can be described as fishnet stockings, a black miniskirt, a black sleeveless shirt that is short to expose her torso, a black bra exposed by said shirt, and black heeled boots. Her hair is all black too, with some streaks of both red and purple, and she wears plenty of heavy-looking black makeup around her eyes and lips. The girl is posting what appears to be a story onto an art sharing website, and write after she clicked the submit button does she begin speaking)

Gothic Girl - "There. The final episode of Season 4 of My Total Drama is finally uploaded! Now I can-"

(She is suddenly interrupted by a voice from outside the room)

Gothic Girl's Mother - "Maria Susan! Your friends here for that vacation to Europe you wanna go on with them!"

Maria Susan - "IT'S RAVEN DARKNESS PANDORA DYSENTERY EBONY VAMPIRA CANCER!"

Maria Susan's Mother - "Sorry sweetie! I'll try to remember next time!"

Maria Susan - "Ugh. Oh my satan, mom is such an annoying prep it is disgusting. If I were a vampire I would have killed her by now. I'll just check on one last thing before I-" *GASP*

(On her computer screen as she checks the art site, she has seen something truly horrifying to her, something which has shocked her to her very soul itself)

Maria Susan - "Oh Heaven NO! That [BLEEP] CoPink30 just eliminated MY CHARACTER in her fanfiction! HOW DARE SHE! DOES SHE NOT SEE THAT MY CHARACTER IS THE PERFECT PERSON FOR THE FINALS! I WILL NEVER LET HER HEAR THE END OF THIS, THAT [BLEEP] WILL PAY FOR THIS!" (Begins typing a series of incriminating comments on her computer in rage about the triggering elimination)"This is even [BLEEP]ier than when that [BLEEP] Sierra kicked me out of the Total Drama Fan-club after I simply corrected that [BLEEP]ing idiot who thought that Duncan wasn't the hottest guy and totally bisexual and that Blaineley wasn't totally Cody's mother!"

**[EXCLUSIVE CLIP ENDS]**

(The actual first episode of the real series opens up on a dock to a simple island somewhere in the country that is Canada, with the view of a wide open lake beyond it, perhaps it's even one of the famous Great Lakes of North America. Also seen are some patches of wildnerness, as the island that the dock is on aswell as some smaller outlining islands are covered with dense, but beautiful to look at, forests. While the dock isn't particularly unable to be used, it's still pretty rundown and old, likely it doesn't have many years left before it just collapses into the water from the wood that it's made up of rotting for what's likely decades. Either way, the dock is still stable enough to sport one man, at least. One man with black and beady eyes, khaki pants, a white undershirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a blue untucked shirt with a collar and two chest pockets on either side of the chest. He's rather unmistakeable, really. His five o'clock shadow, his famously waved black hair that glistens in the wind, he's none other than the host the series himself as he stands up in front of the camera to introduce the series' very first ever episode: )

Chris McLean - "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa! Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your one and ONLY host, Chris McLean! Dropping Season One of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

(scene cuts to him walking down the dock for a bit, it's a bit more zoomed out to show his full body)

Chris McLean - "Here's the deal. 22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks here at this crummy old summer camp" (he stops walking), "They'll compete in challenges against eachother, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers." (camera zooms in a bit so his face & upper body are shown) "Every three days, one team will either win a reward or" (zoom out again) "watch one of their team members walk down, the dock of shame" (he gestures to the dock he's standing on), "take a ride on the loser boat" (a picture of the afforementioned boat pasted on a plank of wood drops down via rope, it's unknown where it's coming from), "Hahaha, and leave Total Drama Island, for good!"

(scene shifts over to him standing by a campfire pit with a barrel to act as a podium, and at least 11 seats to sit on near the fire pit. It's not far behind a sign presumably saying the name of the camp, and has a large formation of rocks behind it aswell, though it's not the enormous cliff that's also on the island.)

Chris McLean - "Their fates are decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies, each week where all but one camper will recieve, a marshmallow" (picks up a stick with a marshmallow on it, he eats the marshmallow from it) "In the end" (throws the stick away like he just don't care), "only one camper will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame" (holds up some typical tabloid magazine) "and, a small fortune" (holds up a treasure chest of gold, silver, jewels and all sorts of stuff probably more expensive than the actual prize money) "which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to face......black flies"

(shows a swarm of black flies being swiped at by furry arms)

Chris McLean - "Grizzly Bears"

(the arms are of a Grizzly Bear, which is growling in annoyance at the flies which can't seem to mind their own business or the bear's personal space)

Chris McLean - "Disgusting Camp Food"

(a bowl of what looks like maggots is shown, a big one that actually has a face seems offended by that comment)

Big Maggot thing - "WHAT?! WHAT?! I'M DISGUSTING?! HOW DARE YOU!"

Chris McLean - "........" (didn't expect this scene to go that way)

Big Maggot - "YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! YOU JUST GOT ME TRIGGERED! YOU CAN'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN THIS DAY AND AGE TO SOMEONE! IT HURTS THEIR FEELINGS, IT'S INSENSITIVE, AND IT'S WRONG! WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG!"

Chris McLean - "None of this is in the script."

Big Maggot - "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SCRIPT! I'M SO TRIGGERED RIGHT NOW! I'M ABOUT TO BLAST YOU ON FUMBLR FOR TRIGGERING ME! I MIGHT HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED AT BIRTH AS CAMP FOOD, BUT I DO NOT IDENTIFY AS CAMP FOOD, I IDENTIFY AS A BEAUTIFUL GORMET MEAL!"

Chris McLean - "Okay, okay, SHEESH! I meant they'll have to survive Black Flies, Grizzly Bears, and Wonderful Gormet Meals! Is that better?"

Big Maggot - "NO IT AIN'T! You're NOT taking into consideration the other grubs in this bowl who might NOT identify as the same type of meal as myself!"

Chris McLean - "Ugh" (groans in annoyance)

Big Maggot - (it begins listing every single grub in the bowel and what they apparently identify as. Chris just looks to the camera and makes some hand gestures, which results in one of the show's interns walking over and simply throwing the 'gormet meal' into a nearby trash can, before walking off back to being off-screen. Chris smiles and continues his opening as if the scene had never happened: )

Chris McLean - "As I was saying.........and, eachother."

(scene shifts to show a camera in a bird's nest, the eggs have hatched and the mother bird is feeding her babies a worm)

(also shown is a camera taped ontop of a totem pole)

Chris McLean - "We've got cameras situated all over the camp, so we WILL catch every single waking moment of the drama that will unfold!" (we go back to him standing on the dock) "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now! On, TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!"

**[CUE THE INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATION]**

  
**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

Announcer - "Tonight, on an all new Dr. Bill."

Dr. Bill - "Today's going to be a changing day, in your life."

Grown Man - "Why's that?"

Dr. Bill - "I want you to start living as a gay woman."

Grown Man - O_o

Dr. Bill - "And I want you to start having a gay relationship."

(After that, Bill is counseling a young woman of about 16 years of age)

Dr. Bill - "We have a report, that the young man said, you touched his chest and his bum."

Young Girl - "WHO'S CHEST AND WHO'S BUTT?!"

Dr. Bill - "Right over there." (He points to what turns out to be an elderly man of at least 75 or older)

(Then, the good doctor is seen giving an interview with a young hawaiian boy with prominent lips, tan skin, blue eyes, a dark green shirt, jean pants, sandals, he's beautiful. He's gorgeous. He's, Justin)

Justin - "Why did you call me onto this show again?"

Dr. Bill - "I just wanted to call you and remind you, you don't matter."

Announcer - "Dr. Bill. All New, tonight at 8/7 central, only on TDN. The Drama Network."

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

  
(After the commercial break, we come back to Chris McLean, standing on the Dock of Shame, as if he had already been preparing for the commmercial break)

Chris McLean - "Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Alright, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd be staying at this five star resort so, if they seem a little T.O'd, that's probably why."

(Just then, the boat, a mostly white small yacht with some golden railing on the bow and gold for some of it's other details, drives up onto the dock, delivers the first of 22 campers, and leaves. The first camper is Jen, the Fashionista. With dark blue heeled boots, a matching skirt, a light blue sshirt with some poof on the sleeves, that are down only to her elbows, a purple necklace around her neck, dark hair tied in a fashionable ponytail style, sunglasses ever-present on her head, and a decent tan to go along with her overall look she is one of the more fashionable contestants already, as if her label didn't say that already)

Jen - "Oh My Gosh!" (squeals), "That yacht ride was sooooo fetch! The driver could've definitely used a fashion overhaul though." (the driver then rudely throws Jen's luggage out of the boat at that point as if in response to that) "Hey! There are valueable designer clothes in these suitcases! Be careful with them!"

Chris McLean - (walks up to her) "Jen! The Fashionista! Welcome to Camp!"

Jen - "Oh yay! Chris McLean! So you are hosting this show after all?"

Chris McLean - "Sure am!"

Jen - "Didn't they say-"

Chris McLean - "Nope! I'm the ONLY host! Okay? Only me, nobody else! Except Chef Hatchet, technically, but don't worry, you'll see him soon. But aside from him and me, NOBODY."

Jen - "Oh, okay. Well, that's quite an attire you've got on for this job." (has a bit of sarcasm in her voice)

Chris McLean - "Really? Thanks!" (Has an ego so massive he can't detect sarcasm in what she said)

Jen - "Though might I suggest a few changes for you to apply?"

Chris McLean - "You just said it was quite the attire!"

Jen - "Yeah, for like, anything but hosting the hottest reality show ever!"

Chris McLean - "I picked this outfit out myself"

Jen - "Well you got some things alright I guess, like your hair is done magnificently, but some of these other choices you're making, ugh."

Chris McLean - (seems to be trying to be nice to the contestants on this day for a reason) "Well, they're my personal choices and in this free country of ours, I'm allowed to make them! Now just please stand over there" (gestures to the other end of the dock) "while we await the arrival of the other campers."

Jen - "Okay." (walks over to the other end of the dock, looks around the place as she does so) "This place looked so much prettier and fetch on the application form. They must've either used a REALLY old brochure, redecorated horribly, or are going for some bizzare theme day here."

Chris McLean - (He just shrugs her comments off as he turns to the next boat arriving to drop off the next camper)

(The next camper arrives with the sound of punk rock music playing on a stereo which he has one foot on. His name, is Duncan. The Deliquent. Duncan be described as a punk. He's also not bisexual, nor homosexual. Whether or not he's the most attractive guy on the island, well, that is purely up to opinion. He usually wears a pair of blue jean shorts, a cream-coloured undershirt to go with a black t-shirt with a skull on the chest, a black wristband on his right wrist, red/white sneakers, a noise piercing, three ear piercings, and even a brow piercing. For hair, he has short black hair, with a dyed green mohawk/faux-hawk. He also has a black soul patch on his chin. Duncan arrives first throwing his duffle bag down onto the floor of the dock before jumping off himself, he is clearly not happy to see the truth about where he'll be spending the rest of the summer.)

Chris McLean - "Duncan! Dude!"

Duncan - (holds his fist up as if to threaten Chris) "I don't like, surprises."

Chris McLean - "Yeah, your parole officer told me about that" (all smug) "He also told me to give him a holler any time and have you returned to juvie."

Duncan - (huffs) "Okay then" (has duffle bag in hand and begins walking to the other end of the cabin, where Jen is standing at. Jen and Duncan don't really seem to say much to eachother, though Duncan does make flirty eyes at Jen, to which she rolls her own eyes at, clearly not interested).

(The next boat that arrives after Duncan's leaves, is that of Sky. A girl gymnast of cree ancestry with short black hair, dark eyes, usually wearing purple/white sneakers, tight black exercise pants, and a cream top with a purple stripe on the waste. She has earrings, though they are red and styled like that of a feather, likely related to her ancestry. As she steps off of her boat with her luggage, she seems to be a bit surprised by the sight)

Sky - "We're staying here?"

Chris McLean - (he nods) "You sure are! My, and mine alone, crib is an airstream with A.C., that away" (he points to some place off-screen), "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Sky!"

Sky - (is a little offended at being lied to, but not overly angry) "So you basically lied to us to trick us onto some summer camp?"

Chris McLean - "Sure did!"

Duncan - "As if that wasn't obvious right from the start."

Sky - "Well, I probably would've thought of signing up anyway, but I will admit, I suppose it is the only way this show could've gotten Twenty-Two teenagers in this decade to actually sign up for this."

Chris McLean - "That's the spirit!"

Sky - "But.....the advertisements said there were gonna be two hosts."

Chris McLean - "Well that was a lie too!"

Sky - "But-"

Chris McLean - "IT WAS A LIE TOO!"

Sky - "Okay......" (she walks over to Duncan and Jen, carrying her own set of duffle bags, presumably filled with gym equipment)

Duncan - "What you got in there, dumbells?"

Sky - "Well, that and alot of other stuff. I'm training for the olympics."

Duncan - "Pft. Yeah right."

Sky - (raises an eyebrow)

(This interaction is shifted to off-screne for a little bit as the next camper arrives. Tom, The Blogger. Short light brown hair, with glasses over his beady eyes. He wears a pair of blue jean pants, with a light blue long-sleeve shirt, and one that was picked to be fashionable indeed. He picked out a fine pair of shoes for himself aswell. He speaks in a style of speaking that is typical of certain types of guys, though whether or not that is actually what he is is confidential. Either way, Jen gasps once she sees Tom, for seemingly positive reasons though.)

Chris McLean - "Tom!"

Tom - "Chris McLean! My your hair looks particularly stylish today."

Chris McLean - "Why thank you my good man."

Tom - "So....." (he looks around) "Where's the resort at?"

Sky - "There is none. They lied to us."

Tom - "What?! So....we're staying....here?"

Chris McLean - "No, like I told Sky over there, YOU'RE staying here. I'M staying somewhere else. That has actual A.C."

Tom - "Oh........" (he is clearly less than excited to be here) "Well, I guess my followers will like a blog about my experience at a summer camp. (He examines the dock as he walks over to Jen, Sky and Duncan), "Ugh, this dock looks like it hasn't been used since the 1970's. It SO needs a touch-up."

Jen - "I know, right?"

Tom - (He notices her sunglasses) "Oh my gosh, are those, Kay-Bam Sunglasses I'm seeing right now?"

Jen - "They sure are! And that is some fine shirt you got there, it like, almost matches mine! And it's from-"

Tom & Jen (in unison) - "Albatross & Finch!" (they both gasp)

Duncan - (rolls his eyes) "I don't think you're this guy's type, girl."

Jen - (offended) "Ignore him. I'm Jen."

Tom - "Well, you heard my name earlier, but I'm Tom."

Jen - "So you're a blogger?"

Tom - "Oh, toats. I can't wait to blog about my experience here."

(As they smile while getting to know eachother for the first time, Chris' attention shifts to the next camper to arrive on the island. It's another girl, and a girl named Crimson at that. The Goth. More of an actual goth though. While she has fishnet stockings/leggings, she wears above-knee black heeled boots over most of them, and her dark red top seems to be a dress which covers her torso. She has a belt around her waist that is black too. Her eyes are dark red, but maybe that's just seemingly. The rest of her can be described as wearing dark red gloves, sporting long white hair that is all black in the back, and a tattoo of a bat on her collar bone area, ride underneath a dark red 'choker'.)

Chris McLean - (seems a bit intimidated/nervous when looking at her as she silently walks onto the dock, not saying much of anything) "Crim....son........welcome!"

Crimson - (she doesn't say much of anything, just kind of, looks. silent)

Chris McLean - (awkward silence gets seemingly contagious)

Crimson - "At least it looks better than I thought it did."

Chris McLean - "Really?"

Crimson - (silence again, it creeps Chris out)

Chris McLean - "Oh......kay then......the rest of the gang is over there." (He gestures to Jen, Duncan, Sky and Tom)

Crimson - (says nothing and walks over to the four who'd previously arrived. She continues to say nothing, and they seemingly don't know what to say to her either, if anything at all)

Sky - (decides to be the first to speak to Crimson) "Hi, I'm Sky. I guess we'll be fellow competitors here."

Crimson - (is silent, making Sky feel awkward)

Sky - "Okay then....."

(As the awkwardness with Crimson's arrival silently continues, the next contestant is dropped off of the island. LeShawna. The Sister with 'Tude, to say the least. A dark skinned African-Canadian, with fabulous black hair, possibly weave, in a big ponytail to go with her amazing dark eyes, and a cream coloured shirt with a line of peaches on the chest, and boy does she have a front and back to shake, because she is a plus-sized woman indeed, and proud of it. For the rest she just wears blue jean shorts with some sandals.)

LeShawna - "Hey y'all" (is walking with luggage in tow) "LeShawna's in the house! Y'all just assume pack your stuff and quit now, cuz I came to win."

Duncan - (scoffs) (mumbles to himself) "I'm surprised the dock can stand this."

LeShawna - (heard that just barely, glares at Duncan) "Excuse me, what was that, chicken leg boy? I didn't hear you correctly!"

Duncan - (smirks) "I just said, I'm a bit surprised this dock can handle so much weight."

LeShawna - "Oh, oh oh oh oh OH you did NOT just go THERE!" (as if it needs to be said that comment set her off) "You wanna go bad boy? Then COME ON THEN!"

Duncan - "Heh, bring it, sister!" (The two are ready to fight eachother, Chris just watches with a smile on his face, Tom & Jen are worried, Crimson just has a deadpan expression on her face, Sky on the other hand runs up to push the two apart from eachother so they don't actually fight eachother)

Sky - "Guys, stop! It's only Day 1! He's not worth it, LeShawna!"

LeShawna - "Hmph. You got that right, sistah."

Duncan - "Hmph"

(They back down from eachother for the time being, though LeShawna still passes a glare in Duncan's direction, and there is still clearly tension. Chris just smiles and laughs a bit at the tension already building up before turning to adress the next contestant being dropped off onto the island)

(The next contestant to arrive is a boy by the name of Dave. He's more of a scrawny boy when compared to the buffer Duncan and even Tom is a bit bulkier than he is, but he's a pretty normal guy. He is of Indian descent, so he has naturally tan/crispy skin. His hair his short and black, matching his dark eyes. He wears a simple pair of dark prown pants, black/white sneaker shoes, a cream coloured collared undershirt, and a teal vest over that. That pretty much sums up little ol' Dave.)

Chris McLean - "Dave! Ya made it!"

Dave - (Seems a bit concerned by the dock) "We're staying....here?"

Chris McLean - "Okay, what is with you teens? No. YOU'RE staying here. I'm staying somewhere with actual A.C."

Dave - "Oh........has this dock been washed like.......ever?"

Chris McLean - "Probably not since the 70's, my man."

Dave - "That's a.....really long time."

Chris McLean - "And it's only gonna get dirtier from here!"

Dave - "......great...." (clearly faking being enthusiastic. He then walks over to the previous 6 campers to arrive. Most of them seem indifferent to him.) "H-h-hey....you guys must be the other campers..."

(Most of them don't respond. Duncan clearly doesn't want anything to do with Dave, Crimson is being her usual self, for example. LeShawna is till feeling mad at Duncan, but is overall friendly indifferent to Dave. Tom and Jen are much the same, though in their minds they might be critiquing Dave's fashion choices.)

Dave - "....heheh."

Sky - "Sorry about that. We just almost had a fight right before you showed up. I'm Sky."

Dave - "Oh, heheh. Well, he said by name already, but Dave. Nice to meet you, Sky."

Sky - "Same to you, Dave."

(They both smile as they meet eachother. It's difficult to tell if this is actually the smile of a budding friendship or just an average friendly greeting.)

(Right at this moment though, the next and most magical contestant of all arrives. Leonard. The second contestant to be of African descent after LeShawna, and he is quite different indeed. He is much scrawnier than she is, but he is decently taller than Dave. His hair is apparently shaven/short, but it's hard to tell, because not only does have an obviously fake beard on him at all times, of a grey variant, but he also wears a green wizard hat, and a matching green cloak aswell. Most of the other contestants are shocked at his wardrope, Duncan holds back laughter. Even Chris does, admittedly)

Chris McLean - "Leonard....dude.....you know this isn't...pfft, whatever you think this is, right?"

Leonard - "It's not? Then, what is it? Is it a dungeon? An Illusion? If so, I know just the spell for that!" (he pulls out his spell back and seriously begins searching for it, under the belief that the camp is an illusion)

Chris McLean - (debates in his mind whether or not to let him cast it, or to attempt in breaking it too him. After a few seconds he decides: ) "Don't worry my man, this is no illusion. You can just say we used a deception spell or whatever to get you and the other 21 teens to actually sign up for this."

Leonard - "Oh! That explains it! That spell's pretty hard to do too, I'm impressed!"

Chris McLean - "Yeah, I bet you are..."

Leonard - (Proceeds to walk towards the other campers) "Man, this cloak you put over the resort is amazing! It looks almost real! It's gonna be very tough for me to crack it!"

Chris McLean - (Just laughs)

(The other campers have mixed reactions to Leonard. Duncan is about to burst out laughing like Chris is, Dave just looks on as if Leonard's weirding him out, LeShawna is holding laughter better than Duncan is as she is trying to be friendly, Tom and Jen are obviously critiquing the heck out of Leonard's fashion already in their minds, and Sky is seemingly trying to question whether or not Leonard is even real. Crimson is still just deadpan and not really making any major facial expression)

Leonard - "Salutations, fellow competitors! I am Leonard, I'm a level 100 Wizard from the realm of Xeprela, I know that might sound intimidating to you, because my magic will surely be tough to beat for all of you, but I assure you, there is nothing to be afraid of me unless one of you happens to be a dragon, an ogre, or any other creature inbetween!"

Duncan - (Is really fighting to not laugh by this point) "Oh yeah, yeah, you're TOTALLY intimidating, dude. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" (no longer able to hold it in anymore)

Dave - "Wow that guy's kinda.....weird.."

LeShawna - "He DOES know we're not in some dungeon or whatever, right?"

Sky - "Guys, don't be so mean to him, he's just a bit....quirky..."

Leonard - (Is not minding what they're saying about him and is walking up to his place on the dock like he's an independent wizard who don't need no witch)

(With Leonard now on the dock, the next contestant arrives just the same. Noah, the snarky know-it-all. Like Dave, he too is of Indian descent, but his hair is of a more clearly dark brown rather than black. Noah wears three shirts: a white elbow-length sleeve undershirt, a collared blue shirt, and a red vest over that. Completing his look with green sneakers and matching shorts, and you have what Noah looks like. Like Dave he's not as buff as the other guys by a long shot, but he's not precisely trying to be like that.)

Chris McLean - "Our Next Camper is.....Noah!"

Noah - (walking towards the others on the dock, carrying his suitcase) "You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?"

Chris McLean - "I'm sure someone did!"

Noah - "Good" (sees the place) "Is this where we're staying?"

Duncan - "No" (cracks knuckles as he does a 'threatening' put-fist-into-hand motion) "It's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party."

Noah - (sarcastic) "Cute. Nice piercings original, do them yourself?" (suddenly Duncan grabs his lower lip while in the other hand holding a piercing)

Duncan - "Yeah, you want one?"

Noah - "Ugh, no thanks, can I have my lip back please?" (Duncan lets his lip go) "Thanks."

(Fresh off of Noah, the next contestant arrives onto the island. Mike. He is one of the taller guys to arrive thus far, but he is a surprisingly skinny boy too. He is of Italian descent and has a decent tan on his body. He wears long blue pants, a teal shirt with cream on the sleeve ends and neck, simple sneaker shoes, and has spike dark hairs to go with his own eyes. He seems to not really want to be here, but is simply accepting his fate with a sigh.)

Chris McLean - "Mike! Our 9th contestant! Welcome to the show!"

Mike - "Yeah..........but, I'm the 10th."

Chris McLean - "No, you're the 9th."

Mike - "Uh....I coun't nine over there, so that means I'm the tenth."

Chris McLean - "Hahaha, wow. You're parents were right about you, you are bad at everything. There's CLEAR evidence you are the ninth to arrive, and not the tenth."

Mike - (offended by that first part of the comment)

Noah - (sarcastic remark) "Wow. I didn't know they let idiots host Reality Shows."

Dave - (sarcastic too) "You didn't?"

Chris McLean - (offended by the sarcasm) "Okay, fine! You're the tenth to arrive! There's 23 instead of 22 campers! Whatever you say! Just get over there to the others!"

Mike - "Okay" (shrugs and walks over to the others)

Duncan - (squints his eyes as he looks at Mike, as if, something's off about him to the deliquent) "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

Mike - "Uh, no? I don't think so. I'm Mike...." (looks around a bit nervously for a bit)

Duncan - "Huh, must be a coincidence I guess....." (is clearly still suspicious, but decides to not make a big deal out of it)

(The next contestant arrives just shortly after Mike's arrival. The 11th camper, is none other than Courtney. The Type A. She's of hispanic descent, and has brunette hair with dark eyes, wearing tight green capri pants, with a wenge coloured vest over a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up above her eblows. For shoes, she wears a set of flats. She has C.I.T. experience and she's not afraid to use it. Her arrival actually has her wave happily at the dock as Chris actually lends his hand for unknown reasons to help her off of the boat.)

Courtney - "Thank you"

Chris McLean - "You're welcome, Courtney."

Courtney - (silently walks over to the others, doesn't seem to pay much mind to the fact it's all a camp and not a resort, something Chris seems to be happy about) "Hi! You must be the other contestants, it's really nice to meet you all!"

Dave - "Hey. I'm Dave."

Courtney - "It's nice to meet you, Dave" (they shake hands)

Sky - "And I'm Sky."

Courtney - "And you too, Sky. Say, you look familiar."

Sky - "Oh, you must recognize my sister. She competed in the olympics. I hope to some day follow her in her footsteps."

Dave - "Woah, really?"

Mike - "That's pretty cool!"

Dave - "Yeah"

Courtney - (seems intimidated of that factoid from Sky for a bit, but then goes back to her friendly demeanor) "The olympics, huh? That is pretty impressive, but I have actual C.I.T. experience, which I think will come in handy given the, actual setting here."

LeShawna - "C.I. wha?"

Courtney - "Counselor in Training."

Sky - "Oh, okay. I can see why that could come in handy, but I'm confident in my athletic skills."

Courtney - "Mhm" (seems to be sizing Sky up or something) "Well, I look forward to competing with you."

Sky - "Same back to you."

Chris McLean - "Okay, so that's........." (tries counting all of the currently arrived contestants)

Noah - (sarcastically) "Twelve?"

Chris McLean - (scowls at Noah) "Eleven, thank you very much! Eleven Campers!"

Noah - (also sarcastically) "Hurray for you, you learned to count correctly."

Chris McLean - "Don't push it on Day One, Noah. We still have to wait for eleven more campers!"

Courtney - "Hey, wait a minute, didn't they say there'd be two people hosting this show?"

Dave - "Maybe that was just another instance of his bad math skills."

Chris McLean - "No, it wasn't! There really is only one main host of this show. Me. That's it. Nobody else."

Courtney - "You sure? Because when I looked at the advertisement, it said that-"

Chris McLean - "We change ALOT of stuff before actually airing this show. The other host.......well, let's just say they're somewhere else."

Courtney - "Okay....."

Chris McLean - "Anywho, I see the next boat already showing up!"

(The next camper to arrive, the twelfth to be precise, is none other than Army Cadet, Brick. Dressed in black boots, blue shorts with a belt, a tucked in army green shirt, with a black crew cuit hairstyle, unibrow - Duncan has one too -, and even wearing dog tags like a necklace, Brick gives a salute as he steps onto the dock and adresses Chris aswell as his fellow campers. He wastes no time in giving even Chris, more of a reason to have an inflated ego, albeit unintentionally)

Brick - "Brick McArthur, reporting for Duty!"

Chris McLean - "Wonderful, Brick, the rest of your platoon awaits you!" (mumbles to himself) "I hope he lasts long enough for the boot camp challenge, hahaha."

Brick - "Yes Sir!" (marches over to the previous elevan campers, most of them are indifferent to him, the rest are giving him friendly smiles)

Dave - "Wow. We have an Olympian, a C.I.T., and now a real Army Cadet."

Sky - "I'm just training for the Olympics, Dave."

Dave - "Heheh, still though." (smiles, Sky smiles back)

(Right after Brick's arrival, the next contestant arrives to the island. Dawn. The Moonchild. Dawn is the shortest of all of the games competing in this season, and can be described as one of the paler girls, just a little bit less so than Crimson appears to be. She has long blonde hair to go with her dark blue eyes, and wears a long-sleeved green sweater over a collared blue shirt, a black skirt, and purple leggings to go with some black shoes she has on her feet. She also reads auras.)

Chris McLean - "And our....whateverth Camper, Dawn!"

Dawn - "Hello, Chris. My, your aura perfectly suits you right now."

Chris McLean - "Oh, I know! Everything about me suits me."

Dawn - "I see."

Dave - "Auras?"

Dawn - (appears right beside Dave as if she teleported there off-screen) "It's the distinctive atmosphere or quality that seems to surround and be generated by a person, thing, or place." (Dave is startled by this) "I am one of those gifted with the ability to read them."

Mike - (looks around nervously and backs away from Dawn, not wanting to have his aura read apparently)

Leonard - (gasps) "Oh my, that is amazing! What level are you?"

Dawn - ".....level?"

Leonard - "Are you new to the guild?"

Dawn - "I'm not a-"

Leonard - "Ooooh! You must join my party like, for real!"

Dawn - "......" (does not know how to respond to that)

(Infact, neither does the rest of them either)

Leonard - (Just has these eyes of 'I found my soulmate' towards Dawn, Dawn looks creeped out from just reading his aura and decides not to say anything but back away from him)

Chris McLean - "Oh look, our next camperS!"

(Indeed, Chris' use of plural was correct. For one time and one time only, two campers are arriving together rather than separately, primarily because they are twin sisters. Amy, and Samantha. Though Samantha is usally called "Sammy", "Sam", or "Samey" depending on who you're talking too. Being identical twins, both sisters have the same body type, and even are wearing the same red/white cheerleader uniform with white heeled boots up to their knees. They have teal eyes, and short shoulder-length blonde hair. The only difference is that Amy has a 'beauty mark' on her right check while Sammy does not.)

Duncan - (upon seeing them step onto the dock) "Cheerleaders. Sweet." (Alot of the girls are just annoyed/roll their eyes at that remark)

Chris McLean - "And here we have Amy AND Samey!"

Sammy - "Um, it's Sammy....short for Samantha..."

Amy - (just glares angrily at her)

Chris McLean - "Really? Because Amy said it's Samey."

Sammy - "Yes, but mom and da-"

Amy - "Oh my GAG do you have to complain about EVERYTHING? You're name is Samey, deal with it!"

Chris McLean - "Yeah, what she said. You are the second born. The lesser twin. The lesser Amy, if you will."

Sammy - "But-"

Chris McLean - "On this show, you're officially Samey, end of discussion!"

Amy - "You heard the man, Samey. It's bad enough they made me ride here with you. The least you can do is carry my luggage." (walks over to the others herself while leaving Sammy behind to carry both her own and Amy's luggage. The other contestants are either looking on dissapprovingly at Amy's meanness, or in Duncan's case too busy admiring the fact the two are cheerleaders. The only one who doesn't disapprove of Amy's blunt bullying of Sammy, is Chris.)

Sammy - (Just sighs unhappily and mumbles to herself) "I auditioned for this show to get away from Amy..."

Amy - "Hurry your lazy butt up already! You're wasting like, so much time!" (She notices LeShawna, Dawn and Sky looking at her with dissaproving looks) "What?"

LeShawna - "Here, let me help you with that" (she goes over and helps Sammy with the luggage, since Amy naturally brought alot of stuff with her)

Sammy - (smiles gratefuly) "Thank you."

LeShawna - "It's no problem, girl."

Amy - "Ugh." (Does not approve of someone actually being nice to her sister instead of her)

Chris McLean - (His attention turns to the next boat arriving with the next camper)

(The next contestant to arrive onto the scene is none other than tech geek, Cody. Cody is not as typically nerdy looking as other geeks though. He is a caucasian with teal eyes, short brown hair, and he is shorter than Dave & Noah but taller than Dawn. He wears baggy jean pants, dark green sneakers, and a grey formal shirt underneath a cream vest which itself has a red stripe above a green stripe. He can also be described as a major wannabe ladies' man.)

Chris McLean - "Cody! The Codester! The Codemeister!" (He and Cody do some random head gestures before high-fiving, before Cody then struts over to the end of the dock where all of the others are gathered at)

Cody - "Dude! Totally psyched to be here, man." (he walks by Amy, Sammy, LeShawna & Dawn) "I see the ladies have already arrived, heh, alright!" (he clearly is trying to flirt with them, some of them silently laugh at his attempt, others, like Amy, just roll their eyes in a lack of being impressed)

(LeShawna is just standing there when Cody is about to say something. Not being mad, LeShawna just puts a finger to his mouth and says in a friendly tone: )

LeShawna - "Save it, short stuff"

Cody - (quietly does so)

(The next contestant arrives immediately after that little scene with Cody, and ironically has a somewhat similar name. Brody, to be precise. The surfer dude. Like Courtney, he too came from hispanic descent, but was a guy, obviously. He wore a sleeveless pink top, a pair of purple shorts, with red/white sneakers, and his hair is short and brown too with skin that has a decent tan. Along with him, he also has his trusty ol' surfboard, since as we just said he is a surfer.)

Chris McLean - "And our Surfer dude, Brody, is here!"

Brody - (jumps off of the boat with surfboard in-hand) "Righteous!" (He looks around) "Aw man, there's like, no waves here!"

Chris McLean - "Well, we're in like, lake Ontario or whatever, so I wouldn't really be expecting major waves."

Brody - "Bummer. I was really lookin' forward to catching some all summer!"

Chris McLean - "Heh, well, it's not a total bummer! You get meet me, Chris McLean, in person!"

Brody - "Sweet! It's honour to meet Chris McLean in person!.....where is he?"

Chris McLean - (not amused. Some snickering can be heard from the others) "He's right here."

Brody - "He is?"

Chris McLean - "As in, right here. It's me! I'm Chris McLean!"

Brody - "Woah, really?"

Chris McLean - "Yes, really!"

Brody - "Woah. Like, totally blows my mind! It's honour to meet you, man!"

Chris McLean - "Yes man, I know it is."

(Amy just rolls her eyes at all of this. Brody by this point goes to walking to where her and the others are standing at)

(The next contestant arrives shortly, and she's Emma. The Scholar girl. Desires to be a lawyer, and is an asian girl with long black hair, dark eyes, a pair of flats, some black capri pants, and a light orange/red shirt underneath an unzipped small red coat. She's definitely one of the smarter contestants on the island, right up there alongside Noah. She doesn't seem too surprised when she sees the truth about where they're all to compete at)

Chris McLean - "Our next girl, Emma, is here!"

Emma - (sarcastic) "Wow. Why am I not surprised Reality TV lied about something."

Chris McLean - "Haha. Yeah, we do that all the time."

Emma - (sarcastic with smirk) "So that means you tell the truth all the time then?"

Chris McLean - "No, it means, it means, ugh! Just, go over there!"

Emma - "Okay then" (and she walks to where all of the other previous arrivals are standing at.)

Noah - (Is looking at Emma with an actual smile with one eyebrow raised, but does say anything to her...yet)

Cody - (seems to notice Noah's look) "You into her, man?"

Noah - (snapped out of it, faces Cody) "Wow, way to just assume things about people you hardly know. Do you always do that?"

Cody - "Come on, I know that look. I perfected, that look."

Noah - (rolls his eyes) "I hardly know her."

Cody - "Yet." (smirk)

Noah - (just has that look on his face)

Cody - "Don't worry dude, I honour the code. I'll keep my hands off her for ya."

Noah - (rolls his eyes again) "Thanks."

(The next arrival was none other than the second to last dude to arrive onto the island, B. That's not his true first name, but it's a short form of it. He's definitely the biggest boy at camp, especially in terms of girth. He's of African descent like LeShawna, but of a lighter shade of black. His hair is short, he has a few ear piercings, he's got a soul patch, green eyes, a red cap faced backwatds, a black jacket over a red hoodie, a white undershirt, blue jean pants and simple sneaker shoes.)

Chris McLean - "B!"

B - (does a hand gesture as he walks up to Chris)

Chris McLean - "So....what do ya think of the place?"

B - (looks around, he shrugs, not really caring that it's really an aging summer camp)

Chris McLean - "Seriously?"

B - (nods)

Chris McLean - "Dude, come on, not a single comment?"

B - (shakes his head)

Chris McLean - "Come on."

B - (shrugs)

Dawn - (just appears right near the two of them) "Sorry to interrupt, but it's just not in B's aura for him to speak. Mother Nature just doesn't intend for him too."

(Both B and Chris are startled by Dawn's sudden appearance, and have no comment on what she said)

B - (Just nods and points to Dawn, as if 'what she said' would be what he would say if he actually spoke)

Chris McLean - "Fine. I'll accept that. For now."

(Dawn and B rejoin/join the other campers at that point)

Leonard - "That's so amazing! Come on, can you read my aura?"

Dawn - (Sighs) "Your Aura is a little bit Orange with a bit of red and yellow-green, and a hint of dark pink."

Leonard - "Hm.....what does that mean."

Dawn - (Is about to speak, but then)

Noah - (sarcastic) "I don't think you want her to say that, honey."

Leonard - (Just glares at Noah, when he looks back, Dawn has taken the oppurtunity to mysteriously dissappear from Leonard's sight, possibly behind B)

(Similar to B being the penultimate guy, the next camper was the penultimate girl to arrive onto the island. It was none other than good ol' Sugar, the Pageant Queen. Sugar is something else indeed. Blonde hair done up in a pageant-worthy fashion, blue jean pants that are a bit tight for her so they kind of stop at one point before her feet, she's definitely a plus-sized gal but ain't ashamed of it one bit. She has a small pink top too, and pink flats. She clearly is here to work it during her stay.)

Chris McLean - "Sugar! The Last Girl to Arrive!"

Sugar - "Well that makes sense. Save the best last, it's always the best option."

Sky - "Wait, so there are more guys than girls in this show?"

Sugar - "What is that little anorexic girl talkin' about?"

Sky - "Firstly, I'm not anorexic, secondly, if there's twenty-two of us, like it said, then to keep things equal there would have to be eleven guys AND eleven girls."

Sugar - "Oh mah lord, does anyone REALY care about that math watchamacallits?"

Cody - (raises his hand with with a nervous smile)

Sky - (still turned to Chris) "I don't wanna come off as one of those social justice warriors or whatever, I'm just-"

Chris McLean - "Well guess what, you are. I think I know what I'm doing, please go back to where you were and let's save the discussions for when everyone's arrived already, okay?"

Sky - (sighs)

Sugar - "Yeah. Try to ruin my entrance. The nerve of some people!"

Chris McLean - "I know how you feel."

(Sugar walks over to the other campers at that point, Chris checks a clipboard as the next boat then arrives with the penultimate camper overall)

(The next contestant to arrive, is the 11th male to do so. Ezekiel, to be precise. The home-schooled prairie boy of the 22 campers, Ezekiel was a pretty pale-skinned boy on account of his isolated life up to this point. He had a bit of stubble on his chain, thick brunette hair, and dark eyes. He usually wore a white shirt underneath a green hoodie jacket, a blue beanie cap, blue jean pants, and boots which matched his jacket.)

Chris McLean - "Ezekiel! Dude, what's up?"

Ezekiel - (Literally looks up and points) "I think I see a bird."

(Some of the other guys snicker at that)

Chris McLean - (For once, he actually takes pity on one of the contestants and with a hand on Zeke's shoulder he goes in to say) "Look dude, I know you don't get out much. Been home-schooled all your life, raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?" (gently ushers Ezekiel towards the others)

Ezekiel - "Yes Sir!"

Dave - (comments mostly to self) "That's....wow."

(The 22nd and final contestant too arive, is none other than Queen Bee Heather. Long black hair, she is of asian descent like Emma, but is actually one of the taller girls to arrive on the island, if not the out of the girls competing. Her clothes are made for the summer, with short shorts, flats, and a small red top that doesn't have sleeves, instead just a collar that is connected by the chest via ring. I don't know what top that is, sorry. Her entrance is that, with sunglasses on, she steps one foot onto the dock, then the other, and the reflections of some of the others are in her sunglasses as she takes them off and looks back at her boat leaving. She's clearly not happy at all about the twist.)

Chris McLean - "Hea...ther...."

(Heather just storms past him)

Duncan - "Heh, see you by the campfire, gorgeous."

Heather - "Drop dead, you skeez."

Sugar - "Wait a minute, I thought you said I was the last girl to show up for this here pageant?!"

Chris McLean - (he looks at his clipboard) "Well....I."

Heather - "Guess he was wrong" (doesn't actually care, she's not happy to be here)

Sugar - "Unless you're one of them trans people or whatever." (Heather gasps, everyone else gasps too)

Brody - "Oh snap."

Heather - "Do I LOOK like a tranny to you?!"

Sugar - "How am I supposed to know what those look like?"

Heather - "I don't know, read a book? But I guess that's asking too much from someone like you."

Sugar - "And what is THAT supposed to mean, you skinny lil twig?!"

Heather - "I don't think I need to say anything, redneck."

Sugar - "Well at least I actually eat! I'm surprised the wind don't carry that skinny little butt o' yours off!"

Heather - "At least I know how when to STOP eating."

Sugar - "At least I'm a real girl!"

Heather - "I AM NOT A TRANNY!"

Sugar - "Then prove it! Why don't you show us what you've down there!"

(Alot of the girls are just like, raising eyebrows at Sugar's demands. Cody and Duncan seem to not disagree with Sugar's demand though. Only Tom seems to have the same reaction as the girls)

Heather - "I am not taking off my shorts infront of a bunch of perverted guys just to satisfy some delusional redneck on television. I am calling my parents, you can NOT make me stay here."

Chris McLean - (Just holds up the contracts that Heather signed, to silently say he actually can)

Heather - (is clearly mad)

Cody - (Goes up to Heather) "Hey, I think you're a real girl."

Heather - "Congrats, you have a functioning brain. Now why don't you use that brain to stop talking to me."

Cody - "Okay, okay, sorry.........you're hot."

Heather - (scowls at him, saying all she needs to say. He decides it's best to just back off now)

Dave - "Heheh, she's way out of your league."

Cody - "I know, but it was worth a shot."

Dave - (shrugs) "I guess I can't fault you for that."

Chris McLean - "Okay! So now that everyone's here, we can finally-" (the sound of a 23rd boat arriving cuts him off, he turns and sees it) "What the?"

(The boat drops off not a teenager, but a fully adult woman. [Dyed] Blonde hair, red earrings, blue eyes, a red dress with a small slit on the bottom's middle section, matching red high heels, golden wristbands, clearly wearing makeup, it's none other than Blaineley, the Diva. She's clearly not very happy with Chris as she's dropped off on the dock, and doesn't appear to have brought luggage with her like the other campers did.)

Sky - "Who is she?"

Sugar - "ANOTHER one?!"

Blaineley - "Who am I? WHO AM I?! I'm the co-host of this show! Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Holleran."

Chris McLean - (Seems to have a defeated look to his face)

Sky - "I knew it!"

Chris McLean - "You sure you're not a twenty-third camper or something? Because, ya know, the boat and everything."

Blaineley - (glaring at Chris) "You left me at the port and I had to actually wait, in the Summer Heat, for my boat to arrive! Do you have ANY idea how degrading it was to wait that long?! And you had all of the arrivals without me?!"

Chris McLean - "You would've done the same thing."

Blaineley - (glares, but admittedly, he is right) "Fine. I'll let this go for now. So what's next?"

Chris McLean - "Not much, really."

Blaineley - (Is clearly furious with Chris already, but hiding how angry she really is) "Not much is still something."

Chris McLean - "Well, I was going to take a cast picture and then we go to the campfire pit to get the team ready." (He pulls out a camera)

Blaineley - "Well, since you decided to handle all of the arrivals, I'm handling the cast picture!" (tries to take the camera from him, but fails)

Chris McLean - "No, I wanna do it!" (they start having a tug-of-war over the camera)

Blaineley - "As if you deserve to!"

Chris McLean - "You just got here!"

Blaineley - "That's because of you!"

Chris McLean - "Well, either way I'm more famous than you are!"

Blaineley - (gasps) "No you're not!"

Chris McLean - "Yes I am!"

Blaineley - "No. You're. Not!"

Amy - "HELLO! Are you two forgetting about something?"

(there is a silence)

Amy - "The show?!"

Chris McLean - "Riiiiiiiiight."

Blaineley - "We'd never forget about the show!"

Heather - "Then why aren't you hosting it right now?"

Chris & Blaineley - (Look to eachother, glaring, but then Blaineley kicks Chris in the shins before taking the camera and jumping onto the boat she arrived on)

Blaineley - "Alright! Time for the cast picture for the promos!"

Chris McLean - "Hey!" (jumps onto the boat too, he takes the camera from her) "Nice try!"

(While they argue over this, the campers are getting into position for the picture on the other end of the dock. B is in the center, with Leonard standing to his left, and Noah to his right. On the front row, Amy & Sammy are sitting next to eachother, as are Courtney, Dawn and Jen. On the other end of the front row, so are Ezekiel and Sky. Behind B are Duncan & Brick. Sugar is standing right by Leonard, and to the left her are Tom, LeShawna & Emma. To the right of Noah are Brody, Crimson, Dave, Heather and Cody. All of them except Crimson are smiling, and some are trying to do some kind of pose for the promo picture.)

Chris McLean - "Okay, one...two...." (*click*) "Oops."

Blaineley - (takes it from Chris) "You forgot the lens cap" (she takes the lens cap off) "Let a professional show you how it's done." (she then directs herself to the campers) "Okay, hold those poses! One....two......wait....aw, the card's full. Hold those poses for a little bit more!"

LeShawna - (annoyed) "Come on, girl, my face is startin' to freeze!"

(Chris and Blaineley have one last minute tug-of-war over the camera until Blaineley kicks Chris to the ground)

Blaineley - "Okay! Now, everyone say Wawanakwa!"

All 22 Campers - "WawanakwAAAAAAH!" (while they said that, the dock finally gave way and broke, sending all 22 of them into the water just as Blaineley took the picture)

Blaineley - "FABULUOUS! Now, everyone dry off and meet me, and Chris, at the camfpire pit in ten!"

  
**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(The commmercial opens on a distance shot of a hotel)

Announcer - "Do you want a true five star hotel experience? Do you not care much for surfing or clams?" (now pictures of Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount resort and Captain Ron's hotels are shown big red X's over them. "Then we have the place for you!"

(A different hotel, possibly the 3rd place chain, is shown)

Announcer - "Come to the Milton Hotels! Situated all over Canada aswell as in select countries all over the world!"

Day Manager of a Milton Hotel - "Here at the Milton Hotels, we won't give you cheezy sell out themes OR whatever it is that Captain Ron does, instead we will give you the benefits of not denying a guest, even the most RIDICULOUS request!"

Random Child - (walks up to him) "I want a party with rooms full of laughter, a ton of ice cream, a bean feast, and for you to dress up like a chicken and call yourself a turkey!"

Day Manager - (Has a smile already wishing that wasn't the slogan)

(Cuts to him actually doing all of those things)

Day Manager - "Like I said, not even the most RIDICULOUS request! I'M A TURKEY!"

(Back to the first shot of the Milton hotels)

Announcer - "Milton Hotels! Come Now!"

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

  
(After that commercial break, things go straight to the campfire pit. All of the twenty-two campers have now dried off after the dock broke and sent them into the water, and Chris  & Blaineley are both standing infront of all of them as they begin to explain how things are going to work. Due to how little seats there were, some of the campers were standing rather than sitting, but all of them were basically gathered in one spot.)

Blaineley - "This, is Camp Wawnakwa, your home, for the next eight weeks!"

(Camp Wawanakwa. It's basically just 2 cabins, a small 'arts and crafts' building, a main mess hall building, communal washrooms, and an outhouse. All of the buildings are aging badly, rundown, and in need of serious touching up that the two/three hosts and the Producers are unwilling to actually bother with.)

Blaineley - "The campers sitting around you will be your roommates, your competition, and maybe even your friends, or more."

(As she said that, Sugar glared at Heather and at Dawn, Leonard had a look at Dawn who was creeped out by him, Cody checked out some of the girls near him, and Duncan silently threatened Tom with a fist until Jen stepped infront of Tom as if to protect him. Chris also spent the whole time glaring like a spoiled brat over Blaineley's screentime.)

Blaineley - "Whichever one of you twenty-two campers who manages to stay until the end will win One Hundred Thousand Dollars! I'm surprised Chris actually got that part right."

Chris McLean - (already at his wit's end) "Don't push it, woman."

Duncan - (Walks up a little) "Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her." (points to Heather, who is not agreeing with that concept)

Heather - "They're not co-ed, are they?"

Chris McLean - "Ye-" (Blaineley steps on his foot) "Augh!"

Blaineley - "No. Girls get one side of each cabin, and boys get the other."

Sugar - "Excuse, Blinelay? Since I'm the prettiest gal around this place, can I have a cabin with a lake view?"

Blaineley - "Okay, firstly that's just your opinion, secondly that's not how it works here, and third, it's Blaine-lee!"

Sugar - (pouts) "Hmph."

Sammy - "Can I...get a cabin that...doesn't have Amy in it?"

Amy - (groans) "Oh my gosh, is that what's gonna be like all summer? Gawd! Can't you just eliminate her already? It's already obvious which one of us is gonna win!"

Sammy - "R-right...." (submits to Amy's insults and looks down sadly)

LeShawna - (glaring) "Yeah, me and that girl are gonna have some problems." (of course she means Amy)

Brody - "Aw c'mon guys!" (to LeShawna & Mike) "It'll be fun! It's like one big righteous sleepover!"

Mike - (To LeShawna) "At least you don't have to sleep next to him" (they look over to Duncan)

Duncan - (He's giving a noogie to a deer. seriously. They then look back to eachother)

Chris McLean - "Okay, so, here's the deal-"

Blaineley - (interrupts him abruptly) "We're going to separate you guys and girls into two teams of eleven!"

Chris McLean - "I was gonna do that part!"

Blaineley - "You hosted the arrivals. I'm hosting the team pickings, okay?"

Chris McLean - "No, it's not okay!"

Heather - "Ahem! Can we just get this over with already?!"

Blaineley & Chris - "Fine!"

Chris McLean - "I'll give out one team, you give out the other, deal?"

Blaineley - "Deal."

Chris McLean - "Okay, so, when you're name is called, come stand over there. And-"

Blaineley - "Crimson" (she remains deadpan), "Mike" (he smiles lightly), "Heather" (neutral response, with slight eyebrow raise), "Ezekiel" (neutral smile), "Sugar" (Ezekiel looks over to her, she just looks up while she's doing her nails), "Emma" (neutral response), "Dawn" (slightly concerned expression, possibly still hoping a certain someone's not on her team), "Brody" (smile, like always), "LeShawna" (she stands up proudly), "Duncan" (he looks up from giving the deer a noogie still), "and, Noah!" (he's just having a slight frown while raising one eyebrow, a typical cynical response), "From this moment on, you all are officially known as!" (she throws them a rolled up green cloth, Brody catches it" "The Screaming Gophers!" (it unrolls in Brody's hands, revealing on it is a logo with a screaming gopher on it)

Brody - "Yeah! I'm a Gopher! Woo!"

Mike - (looks a bit terrified) "G-G-Gopher? Okay.....it's just, a team logo."

Sugar - "Ugh! This is so unfair! Our team is so much weaker than whichever other team y'all make! Why don't we have the Wizard?!" (her fellow team members all look at her with raised eyebrows and confusion)

Blaineley - (just shrugs)

Chris McLean - "ANYWAY, the rest of you, over here." (he then begins calling out the other team) "Cody" (looks on with a cheeky smirk), "Sky" (neutral look), "Dave" (tries to flirt with Sky with some gestures, but she fails to notice. Cody pats him on the shoulder), "Brick" (he gives a salute), "Samey" (she sighs sadly), "Amy" (glares at Amy before attempting a friendly smile), "Courtney" (neutral expression), "Leonard!" (he walks up to Courtney with a smile on his face, she just blankly looks at him), "Tom" (looks up with a neutral look), "Jen" (her and Tom then smile at eachother), "aaand, B!" (blank/neutral response, silent) "You guys are from here on," (he throws a red cloth to B, he catches it and unrolls it) "The Killer Bass!" (Their logo/mascot is an angry looking Bass fish)

Cody - "Sweet!"

Leonard - "I am proud to be in the clan of the Killer Bass! Together we shall thwart whatever hexes the Gophers put upon us, and slay any beast that comes into our path! My expertise in magic will be our greatest strength!"

(Dave and Courtney roll their eyes, both being annoyed with Leonard already)

Chris McLean - "Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera 24/7 in ALL areas of this competition."

Blaineley - "Except in the washroom."

Duncan - (snaps fingers in dissappointment, he was looking forward to catching footage of some of the girls)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Chris McLean - "You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape anytime you want via the outhouse confessional which Blaineley doesn't want to step foot in. Let the audience at home know what you're thinking! Or, just get something off your chest!"

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Crimson - "I like how this camp feels like a place where dreams go to die. It gives so much more personality to it."

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sugar - "Heather and Dawn better watch their steps! I see Dawn eyeing MAH Wizard! And Heather, well, that Tranny can just kiss my big pageant winnin' butt!"

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Heather - (she shows her birth certificate) "Just to prove to you people, I am NOT a tranny!"

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** (A loon is putting on lipstick, until it notices the camera and is looking on in shock, caught off guard)

(We go back to the campfire pit, where Chris and Blaineley have one more last minute announcement for the campers)

Chris McLean - "Alright! Any Questions?" (None) "Cool! Let's find your cabins!"

(We go over to the cabins, with Chris and Blaineley introducing the two buildings to the campers for the first time ever.)

Chris McLean - "Gophers, you're in the East Cabin, Bass you're in the West."

**[GOPHER CABIN - GIRLS SIDE]**

(Heather is the first girl to step in, carrying her suitcases. Once inside, she notices a few sets of bunk beds, enough for at least all of the Gopher girls, and needless to say she is less than pleased with the arrangements)

Heather - "Bunk beds?" (snobbishly) "Isn't this a little.....summer camp?"

Sugar - (walks in from behind her and purposely bumps into her) "That's the ide-er, tranny!"

(Dawn walks into the cabin too)

Heather - "Shut it, weird redneck girl!"

Dawn - "Please, can we not fight on the first day? I know both of your auras are-"

Heather & Sugar - "ZIP IT, HIPPIE!"

Dawn - (just lets out a sad sigh)

**[BASS CABIN - GIRLS SIDE]**

(As Courtney turns around to get her things all set, Cody suddenly appears behind her)

Cody - "You're really smart, I feel that. And ooh, you organize all your clothing! Nice!" (He had a view of her suitcase, where all her clothes were)

Courtney - (gasps and turns around) "You're supposed to be on the Boys' side!"

Cody - (gives her a sheepish smile)

(Some struggling noises are heard before Cody is suddenly flying out of the girls side, getting a mouthful of grass as a result. Fellow bass members B, Dave, Brick and Leonard watched.)

Dave - "Oooh, that's gotta hurt."

Brick - "Well, that's what he got for not obeying direct orders to say on the right side of the cabin!"

Dave - "Yeah, okay, I guess so..."

Leonard - "I could go into the girls side anytime I want! You know why?"

Dave - "Why?"

Leonard - "I know an invisibility spell! Abra Ka Invisicus Amazicus!" (He puts one arm over his mouth) "Now you can't see, but I can see you!"

Dave - (Just looks on disturbed, he backs himself into the cabin, with Brick and B following after him)  
  
Amy - (Steps out of her side of the Cabin) "Hey, Hosts? Is there any place to plug in my hair dryer? I like, TOTALLY need to use it pronto!"

Chris McLean - "There should be an outlet in the communal washrooms."

Amy - "Communal whatnow?"

Sky - "It means we shower in the same place."

Dave - (seems queezy about the idea of communal washrooms too, but any of his complaints are drowned out by Amy's)

Amy - "I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! EW! I AM NOT DOING THAT! I ALREADY HAVE TO SHOWER IN THE SAME BATHROOM THAT SAMEY DOES! EW!"

Blaineley - "Suit yourself. You'll just have to gone on with the eight weeks of no bathing smell."

Amy - "Ugh!" (she growls angrily)

[GOPHERS' CABIN - GUYS SIDE]

Brody - (Standing on the porch as the girls on his team walk into the cabin) "Excuse me, Chris? Is there any kind of chaparone in this facility?"

Chris McLean - "You're all sixteen years old, as old as a regular Counselor in Training at a regular Summer Camp, so other than myself you'll be unsupervised!"

Blaineley - "Ahem."

Chris McLean - (groans) "Other than myself and BLAINELEY."

Blaineley - "Thank you." (she then addresses the campers) "Alright, you all have about half an hour to unpack and meet us at the main lodge, starting, now!" (her and Chris walk away at that point)

Brody - "Nice!"

**[BASS CABIN - GIRLS SIDE]**

(Suddenly, everyone is distracted by an extremely loud and terrified scream coming from the girls side of the Bass cabin. It draws the attention of Duncan, Heather, LeShawna, Crimson, Tom and Ezekiel. As it turns out, the screamer was Jen)

LeShawna - "Dang that white girl can scream."

(In the cabin room, Jen is standing on a stool, terrified of a small little roach.)

Jen - "Oh my gosh! What is it?! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

(The roach moves around on the floor)

Tom - (sees it, gasps in horror) "EEEEEEEEEEEP!" (and with that girlish squeal he leaps onto one of the beds in an attempt to say safe from it)

(Brick runs into the room, which then fills with screams and shreaks from many of those in it as Brick tries stomping on it. Brick, LeShawna, Ezekiel and possibly Crimson all try to smash it with their feet while Tom, Jen, Heather and Sammy are all panicking in fear of the little thing. They all fail to successfuly stomp on it. Then, comes in Duncan. With an axe. He prepares to attack the Roach with it)

Roach - "Help me!"

Dawn - "NO!" (She literally pushes Duncan as she rushes in, the axe falls on the floor just besides the roach as Duncan is pushed to the side. Dawn cups the roach into her hands to save it) "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Duncan - "It's just a cockroach, who cares?"

Dawn - (gasps) "It might be a roach, but it's still a part of mother nature! It's still a living being! It has rights!"

Duncan - (rolls his eyes)

(Most of the other girls are just disturbed by the roach itself)

Dawn - (cupping the roach in her hands, she glares at Duncan as she walks out of the cabin.)

Duncan - (rolls his eyes) "Hippie chicks."

**[HALF AN HOUR LATER - MAIN LODGE/MESS HALL]**

(All of the campers are now gathered up in the mess hall, where we finally meet the mentioned-long-ago Chef Hatchet. The Chef. He is the biggest and buffest guy on the island. A dark-skinned male presumably older than both Chris and Blaineley. He's always seen wearing his chef hat, with some pants, boots, and a simple yellow shirt. He also wears a white apron. The rest of his look is completed via bald head, black soul patch and black mustache)

Chef - (He's already speaking like a drill sargeant) "LISTEN UP!" (He's got all of the campers lined up as he's ready to serve them their must meal at camp. Leonard's in front of the line, B's in back) "I SERVE IT THREE TIMES A DAY, AND YOU WILL EAT IT THREE TIMES A DAY! GRAB YA TRAY, GET YA FOOD, AND SIT YA BUTTS DOWN NOW!" (the room shakes a bit due to how loud he's speaking/yelling)

Jen - "We will be getting all the major food groups, right?" (she says while Chef puts some brown slop onto some buns) "Because like, I didn't buy these clothes in the plus size model size so I can't eat too unhealthily."

(Her and Leonard take their plates)

Leonard - "It's fine for me. I'm more than capable of just casting a spell to make this food into a full on gourmet meal! Complete with all of the 1000 food groups that exist all across the realm of, Wawanakwa!" (Chef's eye starts twitching) "I can do it right now! FOODICUS GOODICUS MEALACADAVRA!" (nothing happens. The food is still brown slop on a bun with white gruel in a bowl on the side) "Give it some time, it'll work!" (another pause) "I don't know why it-"

Chef - "Don't make me use mah SHUT THE HECK UP SPELL!"

Leonard - (Does the smart thing and dashes off along with Jen with their plates)

Sugar - (hands on hips) "He's gonna get it now. Nobody disses a wizard and gets away with it!"

Noah - "Assuming his magic's real."

Sugar - "YOU SAYIN' IT'S NOT?! YOU DISSIN' THE WIZARD?!" (She's about to use her nail filer on him as she grabs him by the collar)

Noah - (Taken by surprise) "Uh....okay, it's real. It's real."

Sugar - "That's what I thought!" (let's him go)

Chef - (to himself, surprised) "That girl is crazy." (Sugar walks to get her plate of food)

Sugar - "MmmmmMMM! I don't know what y'all are all whinin' about this stuff smells GOOD!" (She starts bluntly eating like a slob before she even sits down)

Chef - (turns to Noah) "You. Scrawny Kid. Give me yo' plate." (Holds up another scoop of slop. Noah hands him plate. When he goes to give extra scoop to slop bun, it goes onto it, but it just latches back on. Chef tries again, this time it works. Noah walks to table with confused/concerned/raised eyebrow look on his face)

(Some time later, and all 22 campers are seated at one of the two tables, Gophers on one side, Bass on the other. Chris and Blaineley walk into the main lodge at that point)

Chris McLean - "Welcome to the main lodge!"

Brody - "Yo, host dude and dudette! Can we order a pizza or somethin?"

(Chef wastes no time in chucking butcher knife right at him. Luckily though, he dodges, as do some of the other startled campers, and it hits the wall instead)

Brody - (frightened) "Woah! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool!" (Chef just scowls, having another knife in-hand), "Right guys?"

(Cody, Heather, Dave and Sammy are in the shot. Dave and Sammy nod in faux-agreement, Heather looks on in surprise, Cody just begins to cower under the table)

Blaineley - "Your first challenge begins in, one hour!" (Her and Chris then leave the main lodge)

**[BASS TABLE]**

Sky - "What do you think our first challenge is going to be?"

Leonard - "Whatever it is, I doubt it'll be hard! I mean, it IS just our first challenge!"

**[ONE HOUR LATER]**

(All 22 of them are on the 1,000 foot high cliff, in their swimsuits, looking down at shark infested waters)

Leonard - "Oh [BLEEP]"

**[END OF EPISODE - ROLL CREDITS]**

 

 


	2. Not So Happy Campers - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two teams face off in their very first challenge: jumping off a one-thousand foot cliff into a small safe zone surrounded by shark-infested waters, and building a hot tub out of materials they find in crates at the base of the cliff. As one team bonds rather quickly, the other team already finds itself falling apart. One person finds herself on the chopping block, but it is someone's ruining of the team's victory that causes them to voted off the island first instead.

(We open with Chris McLean standing on the Dock of Shame, giving out a recap of the previous episode in broad daylight)

Chris McLean - "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" (clips of the previous episode, Part 1, play as he continues speaking) "Twenty-Two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp! Then, have to face the judgement of their fellow campers!"

**[CLIP FROM LAST EPISODE]**

Leonard - "Whatever it is, I doubt it'll be hard! I mean, it IS just our first challenge!"

_**[ONE HOUR LATER]** _

(All 22 of them are on the 1,000 foot high cliff, in their swimsuits, looking down at shark infested waters)

Leonard - "Oh _[BLEEP]_ "

**[END OF RECAP]**

**[CUE INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial is for a product, namely something which looks like a remote)

Announcer - "Viewers, have you ever wanted to have the answer to every big question in life at your fingertips, but online searches just get you angry or upset? Then look no more! THE ANSWERMOTE IS HERE!"

(Close-up of the Answermote)

Announcer - "The Answermote has the Origin of the Universe, the Meaning of Life, the truth behind all real and possible government conspiracies, and MORE stored in it's memory banks! Just press one of the buttons, and the remote will tell you the answer! NO EXCEPTIONS! CALL NOW!"

(The traditional call information comes up)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(Following that commercial break, we go back onto the cliff with all of the twenty-two campers, all in their swimwear, on it. Most are in the back, in fear, though some are brave enough to be more towards the edge of the cliff, looking down at the waters allegedly 1,000 feet below. Of those members of the cast, are Leonard, Sky, B, Ezekiel, Sugar, Brody, Emma, LeShawna, Amy and Sammy. Most of the others are little bit further back. Chris and Blaineley are both standing off to the side, with clipboards.)

Blaineley - "Alright! So, your first challenge has three parts to it! The first part is to" (she looks at her clipboard) "Jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff, into the lake!"

Emma - "One thousand feet?"

Blaineley - "According to this clipboard, that's the measurements."

Emma - "That'll kill us."

Chris McLean - "These challenges are SUPPOSED to be CHALLENGES, Emma."

Emma - "No, I mean literally. We will all hit the water so hard, that we will die from the shere impact." (Suddenly everyone that was brave enough to be closer to the edge begins backing away in fear) "If we're all dead, then that means no show."

Blaineley - "Chris, who did the measurements for this cliff?"

Chris McLean - "I did."

Blaineley - (to the campers) "Then I'm about fifty percent sure that this cliff isn't ACTUALLY that many feet high! So I'm sure none of you have any fear of actual death to worry about! It's even in your contracts!" (Chris glares at her for insinuating he's bad at Math, which he is)

Emma - "I would prefer it if there could be some verification on that."

Blaineley - "Look, it's a half-hour show here. We don't have the time to have this big measuring of the cliff scene. Besides, if none of you jump, then the show will end here, we'll just get a different cast, and none of you at all will win the money. How's that sound?"

Emma - "Well, in that case I'll settle for this cliff."

Blaineley - "Good! So, can I actually explain the challenge now?" (they all nod) "Okay, so-"

Chris McLean - "Your challenge is-" (Blaineley stomps on his foot) "Augh!"

Blaineley - "I said if I could explain it, not you!"

Chris McLean - "I'm a host to this show too!"

Blaineley - "You had your screentime in the first part, it's my turn now!"

Chris McLean - "No it's-"

LeShawna - "Will ONE of y'all just explain the challenge already? Or are we supposed to just do whatever while you two just argue the whole summer?"

Chris McLean - (grimaces) "Fine. Blaineley, explain the challenge."

Blaineley - "Knew you'd see it my way!" (she turns to the campers) "Alright! As I was saying, your first challenge is simple! To jump off this however foot high cliff, into the lake! As you will notice, there are two rings down there." (Brody is shown looking down alongside some of the others, and she is indeed correct. There is a small circle, and a bigger circle). "Your target, is the small circle. You do not want to land in the larger circle!"

Brody - "Why not?"

Blaineley - "Because, that one is filled with sharks." (they all gasp, and indeed, down there is about three hungry sharks ready for a snack of campers) "The little one is safe though."

Courtney - "The rings have nets, right?"

Blaineley - "Why should they?"

Courtney - "Because then the sharks could just swim into the safe zone anyway."

Blaineley - "Oh, right....." (whispers to Chris) "Do we have them netted?"

Chris McLean - (whispers back) "No, we don't."

Blaineley - (whispers back) "Okay, I have an idea." (back to adressing them) "Why yes, Courtney! They DO have nets!" (Chris just nods along with her, approving of her lie)

Courtney - (seems suspicious a little, but is buying into it)

Blaineley - "But that's not all! You see, in all honesty, you don't actually HAVE to jump!" (they all seem very happy to hear that) "Buuuut" (then they get worried again as she explains the catch to that) "If you don't, you have to wear these" (she gestures to a box of chicken hats, which terrify Tom and Jen) "Genuine Chicken hats. Not only will your team lose a point in the challenge, but you will have to wear these for the rest of the episode. On international television." (Tom and Jen gasp, they're about to faint from just the idea of doing such a thing) "Oh, and before any of you guys complain again, I assure you, we test ALL our challenges before we do them!"

Chris McLean - (mumbling to self) "Yeah.....tested.......heheh."

**[FLASHBACK SCENE/ARCHIVED FOOTAGE]**

(Prior to Blaineley and the Contestants getting onto the island, Chris and Chef are lounging on beach chairs on the cliff)

Chef - "Say Chris, shouldn't we be testing the challenge?"

Chris McLean - "Ya mean feeding the sharks?"

Chris and Chef - (They laugh. In the water are clothing of various interns that failed to be in the safe zone in 'testing' this challenge. Their fates are better left unconfirmed)

**[ARCHIVED FOOTAGE OVER - BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY CHALLENGE]**

Blaineley - "So, you ready to jump?"

(After that, there is a moment of silence from both the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. It's clear that both teams have a majority vote towards not jumping, especially given the flaws pointed out by Emma and Courtney. Though both teams have their share of less scared people too.)

**[KILLER BASS]**

Courtney - (to her team) "Okay, so we need to go second."

Cody - "I second that!" (Courtney glares, he returns a sheepish smile)

Dave - "Third that."

Tom & Jen - "Fourth and Fifth that!"

Brick - "With all due respect, ma'am, why?"

Courtney - "Because, if we go second, based on how many of the other team looks right now, we won't have that many points to actually get. We'll get the advantage."

Leonard - "That's a flawed plan."

Courtney - "Do YOU have anything better?"

Leonard - "Yes!" (The rest of the team gets curious) "My forcefield spell!" (The majority of the team just groans in annoyance)

Courtney - "Are you serious?"

Leonard - "Yes! It will protect us from the sharks, AND the water! Just let me find the page!" (He pulls out his spellbook and starts to read through it)

Sky - "Look, I think we should go first, guys. Because if most of us jump, then Courtney's point about the gophers will become our advantage!"

Dave - "That's a wonderful plan, Sky! Awesome! I change my vote to her plan!"

Sky - (Has a bit of an awkward expression towards Dave for a bit, but then smiles)

Courtney - (She scowls at Sky) "I'm the one with actual C.I.T. experience though, I should be the captain of this team! And as captain, I would vote for us going second!"

Brick - "Once more, with full respect ma'am, I trained at a boot camp! Also, one does not simply proclaim themselves team captain!"

Sky - "Brick is right, you can't just do that!"

Courtney - "Okay, we'll vote on it after the challenge! Or, better yet, while we wait for the Gophers to go."

Sky - "Well, I don't want the Gophers to fool us and have all of their members go, so I say we go first. I'm not training for the Olympics for nothing!" (She actually runs and jumps off the cliff first. She lands in the Safe Zone. +1 point for the Bass)

(Most of the Killer Bass team cheer as Sky lands into the safe zone. Most, because Leonard is too busy reading his spell book, and Courtney is too busy being silently jealous at Sky)

Chris McLean - "And that's one point for the Killer Bass! Looks like they get to have their turn first!"

Brody - "Aw darnit, I was just about to jump!"

Heather - "What's stopping you?"

Brody - "They said the Bass go up first. Gotta respect turnsies."

Heather - (Scoffs and rolls her eyes all snobbishly)

**[BACK WITH THE BASS]**

Dave - "Way to go Sky! She's so cool!"

Cody - (gives Dave two thumbs up)

Dave - "So......who's next?"

Courtney - "Why not you? You can go tumbling after her."

Dave - "Oh, I dunno.....lake water has a lot of, bacteria in it....and sharks....and.....and......" (A jump cut to Dave taking the chicken hat and walking down back to the beach then happens. Killer Bass -1 point)

Cody - "Well, it's just one point, we can totally still win this!"

Brick - "Let's hope so. We need to make Dave's mission failure not be too detremental to the team!"

Cody - "Right! But c'mon, they did say it was instant death....and sharks.....and it may or may not be netted......." (Both Brick and Cody then begin cowaring)

Courtney - "Oh come on. Sky's on the beach!" (she gestures to Sky, who is standing on the beach) "Alive! You can do this!"

Brick - ".....She's right." (He salutes) "For the Killer Bass!" (He jumps off the cliff. But admittedly, he screams like a pansy as he does so. He manages to land in the Safe Zone, but only after landing directly on a bouy) "Owwww...." (He slides into the water. Either way, +1 point for the Killer Bass)

Courtney - "Okay, so which one of you wants to next?"

Sammy - "Why not-"

Amy - "Why not you? Miss I'm the Team Captain even though Amy should totally be Team Captain?"

Courtney - "Please. Cheerleading experience is nothing compared to C.I.T. experience."

Amy - "Then why don't you jump?"

Courtney - "Because I have a medical condition." (Silence) "....one that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

Cody - "Oh, I feel that, I have like, tuns of allergies" (Courtney puts finger over his mouth to make him shut up)

Courtney - "Let's just say, it's called being a sane person."

Blaineley - "Or you could also call it, wearing a chicken hat on national television." (Tom and Jen shudder as Blaineley with a smirk holds a chicken hat as Courtney walks towards her)

Courtney - "Whatever. I've seen the other team. I doubt nine of them would jump. I'll take my chances." (Takes the Chicken Hat and walks down to the beach. -1 point for the Killer Bass)

Amy - "And that's why I should be Team Captain!"

Sammy - "Uh-"

Amy - "Oh, you wanna go next, Samey? Good, I was just about to push you anyway!" (Pushes Sammy off the cliff. She lands in the Safe Zone. +1 for the Killer Bass) "UGH! I wanted to throw her into the shark circle!"

LeShawna - (Glares at Amy) "That girl is lucky I'm not on her team."

Amy - "Alright, now it's my turn!" (She jumps off the cliff. However, she gets zero points because she lands into the shark zone) "There! Now THAT is how you do it, Samey!" (Sharks are swimming towards her. Most of the other contestants are trying to warn her over on the top of the cliff. She sees the sharks swimming towards her) "AH!" (She manages to literally jump into the air, run in the air, and then dash towards the beach right before a Shark jumps up to bit her)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sammy - "Is it wrong of me to actually wish that shark did eat her?"

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Amy - "I don't care what kind of witchcraft editing they show you people watching at home, IT WAS SAMEY WHO FELL INTO THE SHARK CIRCLE!"

(Following that, we go back onto the cliff, where the remaining Bass members Cody, B, Leonard, Tom and Jen still haven't jumped off the cliff. The Gophers are patiently waiting for their turn to jump.)

Cody - "So, Leonard, you still trying to find that spell?"

Leonard - "Yes. I forgot what page it's on! I know it's in here somewhere."

Cody - "Okay then. Guess I'm up next then!"

Leonard - "Oh wait, I should give you a-" (Cody already jumps off the cliff. While he panics like a baby on the way down, he makes it into the safe zone, so +1 point for the Bass again) "I was gonna give him a hovering spell to make him fall more slowly but gracefuly, but oh well."

(Following that, B silently takes his jump. He uses his own two eyes to perfectly calculate where he needs to jump and manages to also land in the safe zone, scoring a +1 point for the Bass aswell. This then just leaves Tom, Jen and Leonard as the last remaining Bass members to either jump or take the chicken hats. Leonard is still reading his spell book, while Tom and Jen are both considering their options)

Leonard - "Where is it? Where is it?!"

Tom - "Oh my gosh, I, I just can't do this!"

Jen - "Me neither, but if we don't, we'll have to be seen with....those." (They turn to the chicken hat box, and gasp in horror) "I would rather die than wear those!"

Tom - "Me too. I, I would probably just have a heart attack on the spot!"

Jen - "I would probably force myself to die on the spot."

Tom - "But, if we jump, the sharks might tear up our clothes themselves and ruin them forever!"

Jen - (gasps) "That too! That's, I can't tell which one is worse!"

Tom - "Me neither!"

(Both Tom and Jen have a hard time deciding between the cliff and the chickening out, but it doesn't take them very long when they see Chris and Blaineley holding up chicken hats)

Jen - "Ugh, nothing is worse than having to be seen wearing that. I'm jumping!"

Tom - "If you're jumping, I'm jumping too."

(They both look down)

Tom - "......can we jump together?"

Jen - "Toats......on three......two....." (they both gulp) "ONE!" (And they both jump together. They scream in terror and hold eachother the moment they are falling down the cliff, until they fall into the safe zone, earning +2 points for the Killer Bass in the process)

(On the shore, the other members of the Killer Bass all cheer for them, making them smile as the boat of losers comes up to bring them safely to shore. Meanwhile, up on the cliff, Leonard is still reading from his spell book)

(The reading goes on so long, Chris actually has to check his watch)

Chris McLean - "Leonard, dude. You gonna jump or what?"

Leonard - "Just a minute! I still have to find that hovering spell AND the forcefield spell."

(Everyone groans, even Chris and Blaineley)

Leonard - "Hm, it's not on page 203, maybe it's on page 20-no, 205? No....darn it! I know it's in here somewhere!"

Chris - (He whistles. Suddenly everyone is distracted as Chef Hatchet casually walks out of the mess hall, up the cliff, up to Leonard, and just bluntly kicks him off the cliff)

Chef - (He wipes his hands and casually strolls down back to the Mess Hall, Chris and Blaineley approve of what he did)

Leonard - "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LEVITIATIONICUS INVINCICUS!" (He fails to do anything, and falls into the shark zone, so 0 points gained for the Bass. Everyone gasps as she resurfaces and the sharks come towards him) ".............SHARKICUS KILLICUS NOWICUS!" (He tries to cast a anti-shark spell. It doesn't work.)

Sugar - "I CAN'T JUST SIT BY AND WATCH THIS! I'M COMIN' WIZARD!" (She tramples Brody and Noah as she runs off the cliff and dives into the water. She land right ontop of the sharks in the process, making her and them fall into the water like a rock. She also farts after underwater, making bubbles come up as a result. 0 points for the Screaming Gophers, but she kept Leonard safe)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sugar - "I knew the wizard could'a saved himself with his" (gushes) "Magic. But I just had a gut feelin' that I had to save him! And my gut is never wrong!" (farts)

Chris McLean - "Well, that was an interesting state for the Gophers. So which one of you guys is going next?"

**[SCREAMING GOPHERS]**

(Chris and Blaineley turn to the Gophers. Brody and Noah are just getting up after being ran over by Sugar, the rest of the team has no response, clearly not wanting to do it.)

Brody - (Stands up) "Alright!" (As he runs to the edge of the cliff he runs over Noah just after the poor nerd had gotten back up) "My turn! GOPHERS RULE! WOOOOOO!" (He jumps off the cliff, lands in the safe zone, another +1 point for the Screaming Gophers)

CONFESSIONAL -------> Brody - "That was SO awesome! I have ALWAYS wanted to jump off a cliff! Hope my buddy Geoff caught that back home!"

Blaineley - "Well, he sure was happy to do it. How about the rest of you?" (She looks to the Gophers. None of them want to jump. On the shore, Courtney with a smug face just crosses her arms and laughs a bit) "Now, keep in mind, if you can beat the Killer Bass' count of jumpers, you win a series of wheelbarrows to help you with part two of the challenge! If not, then we'll just give the same thing to the Killer Bass."

Emma - "You could've mentioned that earlier. Like, at the start of the challenge?"

Blaineley - (shrugs) "Meh. Sometimes it's just more fun to hold off on the surprises."

Emma - "Fine....so who's up next?"

Heather - (Crosses arms) "I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this."

Emma - "Why not?"

Heather - "Hello? National T.V.? I'll get my hair wet."

Emma - "You're kidding right?"

Mike - "Well, I don't wanna go either. I mean, as long as we at least tie with the Bass, it's not that bad, right?" (Mike sheepishly smiles, Heather smiles to Mike, but the sincerity of it is debateable, she's probably just pleased to have an ally here.)

LeShawna - (Full confrontation mode) "Oh, you're doin' it!"

Heather - (Right back at her) "Says who?"

LeShawna - "Says me! I'm not losin' this challenge 'cause you got your hair did you spoiled lil daddy's girl!" (Noah looks on with a smile and a cocked eyebrow, Mike looks on in concern, Duncan has something of the same expression as Noah as the guys all watch this, Dawn backs up towards them in a little bit of fear)

Heather - "Back off, ghetto glamour too-tight tube pants wearing rap-star wannabe!" (Crimson continues being deadpan as she watches this, though fellow Gopher Emma is more concerned)

LeShawna - "Mall Shoppin', Ponytail wearin', teen girl readin', peakin' in high school prom queen!"

Heather - (Short pause) "Well at least I'm popular."

(Dramatic pause. Crimson remains deadpan. Noah remains enjoying this. Ezekiel has a concerned look as he nears Noah. Blaineley and Chris are also enjoying this.)

LeShawna - "You're jumpin'!"

Heather - "Make me!"

(Moments later and LeShawna is literally lifting Heather over her head in an angry, but determined fashion, outright throwing her off the cliff into the water)

Heather - "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Screams as she descends. But, she does fall into the safe zone, so +1 point for the Gophers. When she resurfaces though, she is very mad at LeShawna) "Ugh, LeShawna, you are so dead!"

LeShawna - (yelling back down to Heather) "Hey! I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I?" (realizes it's her turn now) "Now I just hope I can hit it too." (She willingly jumps off the cliff) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Lands in the Safe Zone, so +1 for the Gophers again. LeShawna resurfaces with a smile, though not Heather of course. Either way, after that, Mike is up next and looks down in terror)

Mike - (He gulps)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Mike - "On one hand, I could jump off a cliff and be possibly killed by the water or by sharks. On the other hand, I could wear a chicken hat on national T.V., lose a point for the team, get kicked off and have to" (he gulps again) "go back home...."

(After that, Mike is shown screaming as he descends from the cliff. He does, however, land in the safe zone, so +1 for the Screaming Gophers.)

Emma - "Okay, so anyone else want go up next?" (The rest of the team has no response) "Well, it's not like I can blame you for that, but I would rather not lose this challenge, so...." (She jumps off the cliff. Noah looks a bit concerned as she falls off the cliff with a scream, but is relieved when she is revealed to have landed in the safe zone. +1 point for the Screaming Gophers)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Emma - "If I didn't jump and we lost the challenge, it would've been a good reason to kick me off. I'd rather not create reasons for me to be eliminated. I'm here to win. Nothing else. I'm not my sister. She's probably already 'shipping' me with one of the guys on this show already because of what happened with-" (she stops herself) "Nevermind. I don't trust this outhouse. Someone could be listening outside."

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Noah - "I am not feeling a thing for Emma, okay? She just appeals to me compared to the rest of the team, I assure you. That's all."

(Now only Duncan, Dawn, Noah, Crimson, and Ezekiel have to jump for the Screaming Gophers, and also by extension for the cast in general)

Blaineley - "So, which one of you wants to jump next? Or, chicken out next?"

Noah - (Rolls eyes) "Alright, I'll volunteer." (He decides to take his chicken hat instead)

Duncan - "Big shock, you're not jumping. Don't blame ya."

Noah - "Hey, all we need is to have less than two people jumping. Never said anything about just one."

Duncan - "Heh, fine then. Chicken."

(As Noah decides to not jump and instead takes his chicken hat, Duncan just falls off the cliff. Literally, he doesn't make any sound or expression. He just falls off the cliff. Safe zone, +1 point for Gophers)

Ezekiel - "YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" (He jumps with a cheer for his team, but he ends up hitting a piece of the cliff, making him tumble down. But it did hinder his descent, so if it was certain death he actually would've had the highest chance of survival out of the jumpers. But of course, he survived. When he resurfaced, he gave his team a thumbs up with a smile. He landed in the safe zone, so +1 point for the Gophers)

Dawn - "For mother earth!" (She jumps off the cliff after Ezekiel, though lands in the shark zone instead, so +0 points for the Screaming Gophers as a result. Likewise, mostly everyone gasps as the sharks come towards her, but she simply turns to them without much of a scared expression at all. Despite the fact a pair of angry, scary, hungry sharks are swimming right towards her)

Emma - "Swim Dawn! Get out of there!"

Duncan - "Welp, she's a goner."

Sugar - "Oh yes she is!" (Looks on with actual glee, even evily giggles about it) "I just can't watch!" (She pretends to turn away, but actually is peeking to see what happens)

(Much to everyone's shock, the Sharks go to her, and she goes underwater. Everyone, even Chris and Blaineley, gasp.)

Sugar - "Oh mah lord, she's gone! She's go-" (suddenly Dawn appears right beside her, not even wet, perfectly alive.)

Dawn - "Sorry I took so long team." (Everyone gasps, they're even more shocked than they were when she and the sharks went underwater. Chris and Blaineley sigh of relief though)

Sugar - "How the?! You ain't even wet!"

Duncan - "We just saw the sharks take you underwater!"

Dawn - "They simply had some emotions that had to be let out. As for how I'm not wet................look! Crimson's the last that needs to jump!"

(Indeed, back up on the cliff, Crimson remains the last camper both overall and for the Gophers that has yet to jump from the cliff. It's hard to gauge her emotions towards this though, due to her remaining in her deadpan expression as usual)

Blaineley - "Well Crimson, she is correct about that. What'll it be?"

Chris McLean - "Jumping into shark infested water, or chicken hat?"

(There is a pause as Crimson seems to be weighing in her two options here. She however, remained deadpan.)

Crimson - (As she remains silent, she does note her team wanting her to jump down on the shore. It's not the sharks that scare her, infact the sharks seem more afraid of her than she is of them and they're only looking up at her from a distance, but there is something else keeping her from wanting to jump. Something which her expressionless face simply can't express, leading eventually to her response) "I think I'll take the hat. Does it come in black?"

Chris & Blaineley - (They shake their heads)

Crimson - "That's fine. I did come prepared." (As she takes her chicken hat and walks down the mountain, she pulls out a marker and begins making it into a black chicken instead of a yellow one)

(Down on the beach, her team is less than pleased with her actions)

Duncan, Ezekiel & Sugar - (They're all making chicken noises to mock Crimson with)

Heather - "That is so totally lame."

LeShawna - "Says the chick who only jumped cuz I made her do it."

(Heather glares at LeShawna in response, who glares right back at her too. Mike sees this and backs away before even saying anything.)

**[BACK ON THE CLIFF: ]**

Blaineley - (She takes out a megaphone and speaks into it) "With two shark zoners and two chickens for both teams, the Screaming Gophers have failed to overcome the Killer Bass and as such, the Bass get the wheel barrows for part two instead!" (The Screaming Gophers groan, but the Killer Bass cheer)

Chris McLean - "Awwwwww, I wanted to blow the wheelbarrows up though!"

Blaineley - (Just rolls her eyes) "For part two of the challenge, all you have to do is carry those boxes!" (She directs the campers over to some boxes on the beach) "And carry them, or push them, back to the campgrounds! Then, we will begin part three of the challenge!"

Chris McLean - (Pushes Blaineley out of the camera's view) "AFTER these messages!"

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

Announcer - "It's going to be a long wait for science to finally invent the secret to defeating aging and giving humanity the long awaited invention of immortality. Why wait when you have..........AgeNone."

(A massive state-of-the-art makeup kit is presented)

Announcer - "The AgeNone Makeup Kit was constructed by modern day scientists working in accordance with makeup professionals and cosmetic surgeons with advice from Gurus and Physicists alike to construct the only style of makeup that is guaranteed and proven to be able to make even a seventy-two year old appear not a day over thirty! In the deluxe kit, we even include method for hiding your signs of aging on the rest of the body aswell!"

(Some examples of Before/After are shown, such as semi-retired Tennis Rivals Gerry and Pete. When the make-up is applied, they look like they're in their thirty's. The only problem is, their bones still act like their real age so.....yeah. They don't exactly jump over hurdles easily. At all.)

Announcer - "This can be yours today, for the simple price of $120,000! Call now and we'll throw a second set in for FREE!"

(Call information is given out, as well as a warning that the makeup is very vulnerable to water)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(Following the commercial break, we open back up on the Killer Bass team, happily using their wooden wheelbarrows to carry their designated team crates, having a far easier time getting back to the camp than the Gophers, as one could easily expect. Either way, this time proved to be perfect for the Killer Bass to interact for a bit on their way to camp)

Leonard - (Is telling a story to the team) "It was then, that our party encountered a vicious umber colossus! Luckily I had enough mana to banish it with a displacement spell!" (While not many of the Bass are really interested in this story, most are neutral to it, though Courtney and Dave are the most annoyed with it)

Brick - "So, what happened next?" (Dave, Courtney and Amy are not happy that he asked that)

Leonard - "Oh now THAT'S the exciting part! After that, we were faced by a Fire Wolf!"

Cody - "A fire wolf? What's that?"

Dave - (nudges Cody) "Please don't encourage him."

Cody - "What? I wanna know what it is! Plus, Wizards are kinda cool, haven't you seen Dumblydore?"

Dave - "That's in a movie and a book. This is real life."

Cody - "C'mon Dave, it's alright, he's not hurting anyone."

Dave - "Hmph"

Cody - (pats Dave on the back)

Leonard - (has been explaining the rest of the story during that mini-conversation the whole time) "The Fire Wolf, oh, it was tough! One of the toughest things I've ever faced in my life! It almost obliterared all of us with one pounce from it's firey body! But I saved us all when I used the trusty spell of intangibility, allowing me to be untouchable by it's flames and to expose it's weakness to the party, leading to it's downfall!"

Brick - (As if he's buying it as real) "Wow! That's, that's inspirational! TREMENDOUS teamwork! You just might be the best member of the team!"

Courtney - "Are you serious? You count THAT as being a good member of the team? He's talking about LARPING! I'M a C.I.T.!"

Brick - "Yes, but in his LARPing, he is still showcasing us all his amazing ability to work with a team, showing his loyalty to the Killer Bass!"

Courtney - "Ugh. You're hopeless!"

Cody - (Walks up to Courtney) "I respect you being a C.I.T.!"

Courtney - "Good! I don't care." (Cody backs off. Dave laughs a bit.)

Dave - "I think you're flirting out of your league....again."

Cody - (smirks a bit) "Like you haven't."

Dave - "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cody - (Silently nudges over to Sky)

Dave - "Sky? Out of my league? Ha........do you really think so?"

Cody - "Well, you don't precisely look like the type Sky would usually go after..."

Dave - (Becomes worried) "Oh no, I, I thought we were gonna-Hey wait a minute, how do I know you're not trying to get to her yourself?"

Cody - "Chill dude, I have my eyes set for someone else. Hey, maybe we can help eachother out?"

Dave - "How?"

Cody - "I dunno, I haven't thought part out yet.........maybe we can come up with ideas now?"

Dave - "Well, you are better to talk to than.....the wizard guy."

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Dave - "Out of my team, I'd say most of them except Leonard are pretty normal people. Sky's definitely my girl though...." (he becomes worried) "I hope she doesn't thing less of me for not jumping! I just, I just couldn't stand the thought of all the little creepy things that are in that water! Let alone the sharks! I, I should've jumped....." (sighs)

(While Cody and Dave talk about their plans on how they're going to hook eachother up with presumably Sky or Courtney, Sky is not hearing this and is simply focusing on getting the crates to camp. She only has her attention broken when she overhears Amy and Sammy: )

Amy - (She is sitting on the wheelbarrow cart that Sammy is pushing, and is making Sammy push a second one too, giving Sammy lots of pressure and making it hard for her) "Push FASTER Samey! Don't be all LAZY like you were when you were born!"

Sammy - (She sighs and looks to the ground as she struggles to do as Amy tells her to)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Amy - "When we were born, SAMEY took SEVENTEEN minutes to come out! Can you BELIEVE it?! If I could've walked, I would've left without her!"

Sky - (She walks over to Sammy) "Would you like some help with those?"

Amy - "NO! She wouldn't! Her lazy bones need to be pressured so she learns to stop being so LAZY!"

Sammy - (sighs) "What she said..."

Sky - "You know, we're all on the same team, you don't have to be so-"

Amy - "Shut up, olympics girl! You don't have to be so in my business! I'll do what I want!"

Sky - (feels offended by Amy) "Fine. But if we lose, don't blame me if you get voted off!"

Amy - (gasps) "HOW DARE YOU! You would be IDIOTS to vote me off over SAMEY!"

Sky - "Why? She is the one doing most of the actual work."

Amy - (glares and even growls angrily at Sky)

Sammy - (Appreciates what Sky said to Amy)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sammy - "That was so brave of Sky to do that to Amy.......I wish I could say that to her, but, she'd probably kill me if I did."

**[SCREAMING GOPHERS]**

(Due to the Bass getting the advantage, the Gophers are forced to push their crates by hand back to camp, and this is causing the entire team much stress, aswell as slowing them down against the Bass. By alot, too. Considering that certain team members, like Heather, are not actually really pushing any crates at all.)

Brody - (Pushing his crate to the best of his ability) "Man, did you see me back there? That challenge was AWESOME!"

Duncan - "Yeah, it was. But it was way too easy for me."

Brody - "Yeah, it was pretty easy. But did it take me back to the time I tried to drive my old moped over my pool but ended up crashing into my neighbour's gazebo!"

Duncan - "Hahaha, sick!"

Brody - "I know. Me and mah bud totally ruined that wedding! But, free cake!"

(Duncan and Brody both laugh)

Duncan - "You should've seen the pool party I had in the city hall fountain this one time."

Brody - "Hahaha, no way, dude!"

Duncan - "Yeah way."

Brody - "Righteous!" (The two boys laugh some more and even fist bump, clearly they are getting along somewhat)

(The girls on the team, however, not so much. Heather rolls her eyes as she watches Brody and Duncan's interactions, and is unhappy with the rest of the team too. She is also just walking instead of actually pushing any crates, something which catches the attention of LeShawna, again)

LeShawna - (Is doing her part in pushing her crate by hand) "Yo, Queenie? You gonna actually do somethin' in this challenge or do I need to throw back in with the sharks?"

Heather - (Glares at LeShawna with pure anger) "Don't you DARE!"

LeShawna - "Try me."

(The two continue to glare at eachother until Ezekiel approaches and adds in his own thoughts about this situation)

Ezekiel - "Hey! She probably has a reason for not wanting to push the crates, my dad told me that gir-"

Heather - "Exactly! I have a REASON for not pushing them!"

LeShawna - "Oh, well what is it?"

Ezekiel - "Maybe it's cuz-"

Heather - "It's called NONE of your business!"

LeShawna - "Oh I think it will be my business if we lose the challenge and YOU get your skinny little butt voted off for it!"

Heather - "Oh please. You wouldn't vote me off. Like, YOU would, but like the rest of the team would all gang up with you over it!"

LeShawna - "We'll just see about that, Queen B[BLEEP]" (Heather glares at her for that censored word)

Sugar - (Is a little bit away from Heather, Ezekiel & LeShawna, but could still hear what was being said to Heather, and she laughs over it) "Hahahaha, serves that tranny right. I almost wanna lose just to get rid of her tranny butt!"

Dawn - "You do know you only believe she's a transexual because the host was bad at math, right?"

Sugar - "SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE, MISSY!" (Dawn backs away in fear a little bit)

Dawn - "I was only saying-"

Sugar - "OH BELIEVE ME, I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE SAYING, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE SAYIN'!"

Dawn - "Okay.......I..."

Sugar - "OOOOOH, You've got SOME nerve!"

Dawn - (Decides it's best to simply back away from Sugar before saying any further words to her)

Sugar - "Hmph. You'd BEST get away from me. I wish I could take you to court for attempted wizard stealin'!"

Dawn - ".....what?!"

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Dawn - "By just reading the aura surrounding Sugar, I can tell that she is under the belief that I am deliberately trying to get into a romantic relationship with Leonard. To that, I say no. Just, no."

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sugar - "I'm on to that PHONY Aura readin' DAWN! She ain't no Vancouver Island Medium! SHE'S A PHONY! Why? Because only a PHONY would try to steal another woman's wizard!"

(Following that exchange of confessionals, things go to Emma and Noah, who are also participating, somewhat, in this portion of their team's challenge. Noah is of course, wearing a chicken hat, while Emma is not)

Noah - "So......you really jumped off the cliff well-"

Emma - "Yeah, and you didn't. So your point is?"

Noah - "My point is..........."

Emma - "Yes?"

Noah - "Physical stuff just isn't my fortae."

Emma - "Well I'm better at mental stuff too but you don't see me wearing a chicken hat."

Noah - (Feels the burn from that one) "Well, at least I........I......."

Emma - (Cocks eyebrow with smirk)

Noah - "Nevermind. I'll go.....um.....somewhere else."

Emma - "Yeah, you do that."

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Noah - "Okay, so my snarking hasn't exactly gotten me a girlfriend yet.....but anyone who can burn me like she did totally deserves me."

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Emma - "I'm here to win, not make boyfriends. No matter much Kit wants to say otherwise back home."

(Following that, Noah finds himself nex to noneother than Mike)

Mike - "So, Noah, right?"

Noah - "That's my name. Don't wear it out. But you'll probably find a away to do that anyway."

Mike - "Heheh, so..........."

Noah - "Is it about me not jumping?"

Mike - "No! No! It's just.....I saw you talking to Emma there...heheh"

Noah - "So.....?"

Mike - "So......I....I dunno....how was it?"

Noah - "How.....was it?"

Mike - "Talking.....to a girl? I.....I don't have much experience."

Noah - (sarcasm) "Could've fooled me."

Mike - (Unsure how to feel about that remark, but decides to ignore it) "I...I haven't talken to many girls......except family, heheh."

Noah - "You don't say."

Mike - "I'm serious!"

Ezekiel - "Oh I feel ya man" (Walks over to them somehow) "I've never talked to a girl in my life! Until now....and not counting my mom!"

Noah - "Wow, you two are just, something else."

Mike & Ezekiel - "We are?"

Ezekiel - "Then what are we? Aliens?"

Noah - (Snickers as he rolls his eyes) "Hopeless"

Mike & Ezekiel - (The two are confused, Ezekiel moreso than Mike)

**[KILLER BASS]**

(With the Killer Bass team, the group is still on the path back to camp, but have a lot of good progress on doing so, being almost to the destination)

Amy - "UGH! Samey! STOP making us take so long!"

Sammy - "O-okay...I'll try."

Amy - "Oh yeah, I don't SEE YOU trying!"

Sammy - (sighs in sadness, and of fear. The rest of the team looks on in concern, but doesn't say anything)

Dave - "So how much longer until we're at camp?"

Courtney - "It can't be that much longer."

Dave - (He looks over to Leonard, continuing to tell various stories of his LARPing to the other Bass members) "great...." (sarcasm)

Leonard - (Is telling a story to the majority of the rest of the team) "And then, we encountered the most heinous creature of them all, the vermicious Cansnozler!" (They all seem actually invested in this story) "Except, much to our horror, all of my mana was used up this time!" (They gasp despite very few of them actually know what 'mana' is) "And due to that, I had to recharge. If it were not for Tammy, we would have never held the vicious monster off long enough for my mana to be restored to a point where I could properly slay the beast!"

Brick - "Who's Tammy?"

Leonard - "Oh, she's a friend of mine I met in 9th grade this one time. She's one of my MVPMs. Most Valued Party Members!"

Cody - "Woah, you've got a girlfriend?"

Leonard - "Not my girlfriend, no. But MVPM."

Cody - "Riiiiiiiiight"

Brick - "Well, we're all very happy for you!"

Leonard - "Thanks! Good ones are very hard to find these days."

Cody - "That actually can be true."

Sky - "Wait, what is he even talking about?"

Brick - "I dunno!"

Sky - "Okay then....just making sure."

(Things go over to Tom and Jen at this point, who have been chilling in the back of the team this entire time thus far)

Jen - "Well, this place is definitely no paris, but at least it's got the look it's going for down."

Tom - "Yeah. It does pull off rotting summer camp off fantastically."

Jen - "Toats."

Tom - "Still kinda sad they had to lie to us about where we're going."

Jen - "As if I would've signed up to come to a place like this for the summer."

Tom - "True. Neither would I, honestly."

Jen - "Is there anyone that would?"

Tom - (Laughs a bit) "True that! Unless they're like, unstable or something."

Jen - "Toats"

Tom - "Or, OR, a time traveller from like, the 50's or something."

Jen - "Ha, yeah, or even the 20's!"

Tom - "I think you might not be far off on that" (They both laugh for a little bit after that comment. The whole itme they had this chat, B was just walking beside them silently)

(Following that moment, the Killer Bass finally arrive at the campgrounds, and Dave and Courtney are both relieved by that. Of the two hosts, Blaineley is there, sitting on a golf cart while reading gossip magazines when she hears the contestants arriving and finally turns her attention over to them)

Blaineley - "Oh! There you guys are! Just in time for the next part of the challenge to begin!"

Brick - (salutes) "We're ready ma'am, what's the mission?"

Blaineley - "I'm glad you asked. The next part of the challenge is simple, just open these crates and build a functioning hot tub from the parts inside of them! When the Gophers finally get here, both hot tubs will be judged and whichever one me and Chris deem the best, will win! The losing team will have to vote someone off. The winning team keeps the hot tub!"

Dave - (sighs of relief) "Almost over."

Tom - "Keeping the hot tub?"

Jen - "O.M.G. We HAVE to win this!"

Blaineley - (smirks) "Good luck."

**[SCREAMING GOPHERS]**

(The Gophers are still not at the campgrounds yet, and many of them are getting fatigued from pushing the crates around by hand all this time. Chris soon arrives sitting in his own golf cart, and also with a drink in his hands, and puts on a facade of concern)

Chris McLean - "Woah, Gophers. You're like, so far behind. The Bass have already started the last part of the challenge already!"

LeShawna - "Why don't YOU try pushin' these crates by hand for lord knows HOW many hours?!"

Chris McLean - "Sorry, I'm a host. Not a contestant. So no, I can't do that." (In response, LeShawna scowls at him) "But, I will say that if you guys don't get over to the campgrounds, you might just lose the challenge by default. MIGHT. I don't wanna make you guys lose TOO much hope!" (Most of the other gophers glare at him for that, except Crimson. Crimson is just deadpan) "Buuut, I will say this, if you guys get to the campgrounds and start the next part of the challenge already, you MIIIIIIGHT be able to win yourselves a prize!"

Heather - "Like what?"

Chris McLean - "I dunno, maybe a hot tub or somethin'?" (Most the team gets excited at that point)

Brody - "A hot tub? AWESOME! We've really gotta step it up, dudes!"

Heather - "How do we know he's not trying to fool us."

Chris McLean - "That's the beauty of it, you don't."

Heather - "Then what's the point?"

Brody - "The point is, we ALSO don't know if he's NOT lying about it! So I say we take our chances and go with it!"

Duncan - "Well, I can't argue with that logic."

Brody - "Yeah, dude!" (He and Duncan high-five. Heather scoffs and rolls her eyes. Crimson in the background remains deadpan)

Sugar - "I don't care about the hot tub as much as I do catchin' up and seein' the wizard again!"

Dawn - "Not me."

Sugar - "Mmhm" (She clearly doesn't believe Dawn)

Brody - "Come on guys, let's get to it!"

Ezekiel - "Yeah!"

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Ezekiel - "Admittedly though, I do kinda doubt our team's ability to really win, but I still wanna try to be nice. My dad told me to watch out for the girls, and try to help 'em incase they needed it!"

**[THE CAMPGROUNDS]**

(At the campgrounds, the Screaming Gophers arrive to see the Bass have just started to open their crates to retrieve the materials needed for hot tub construction. Of course, Chris has also managed to arrive at the campgrounds before them too, parked in his cart just beside Blaineley.)

Brody - (to the Bass) "Hey, you guys DID make it here before us! You're fast!"

Chris McLean - "Indeed they did, BUT, they haven't really started to do the next part of the challenge just quite yet, so there's still a chance! Now, the next part of the challenge is simple, simply open the crates to get your supplies, and try to construct a hot tub that me and Blaineley will deem better than that of the other team's! However, for a further penalty for losing the first part of the challenge, you can not use your hands or feet in opening the crates!"

Brody - "Awesome!"

Heather - "Then what ARE we supposed to open them with?"

Sugar - "Oh please, we could always juse use our teeth!"

Chris McLean - "Excellent Idea, Sugar! You guys must use your TEET open the crates!"

Heather - "UGH!"

Chris McLean - "Now, get to it! You both have only a few minutes to complete the hot tubs before me and Blaineley get back to do the judging!"

**[KILLER BASS]**

(The Killer Bass are focusing on their own end of the campgrounds to build their hot tub, and thanks to not having to use their teeth to open the crates, they were able to open them exceedingly trivially. Though of course, upon having all of the parts, there was one major question they all had to ask themselves and eachother)

Courtney - "So, how are we going to do this?"

Dave - "You don't know? I thought you were a C.I.T.?"

Courtney - "That doesn't mean I automatically know how to construct a hot tub by hand."

Leonard - "Fear not! For I have the solution to ALL of our problems with this challenge! All we have to do is design the glorious hot tub after the Goblet of Lava!"

Sugar (with the gophers) - "So unfair he's not on our team!"

Courtney (with the Bass) - "We are NOT doing that!"

Dave - "Yeah! I mean...No? I...you know what I mean."

Leonard - "Well fine, if you wanna LOSE! But I know how to win!"

Courtney - "I highly doubt that."

Brick - "Based on all of the stories and evidence he has given us about his experiences, I actually say we go with his idea."

Jen - "Whatever gets us a hot tub as soon as possible!"

Tom - "Uh-huh!" (nods)

Courtney - "You people can NOT be serious."

Dave - "I think they are...."

Amy - "I vote for MY idea!"

Brick - "What is your idea, Amy?"

Amy - "To make a hot tub truly worthy of having myself in it. Namely, by designing it after my very own face. MINE. Not, I repeat NOT, Samey's. Who's with me?" (Nobody raises their hand at all. Amy gets mad, and painfully nudges Sammy on the arm.)

Sammy - "Ow!" (Amy glares at her, in fear she raises her hand) "I'm with Amy's idea."

(The whole time, B has been silently walking over to the hot tub parts and examining them. He's not speaking, but is apparently already making plans for how the team can win the challenge.)

Cody - "Well, I don't know about design, but I can definitely work some magic with the tech stuff in it! Trust me!"

Brick - "That's excellent!"

(B seems to finally have a plan for the hot tub down, but he realizes that getting his team to notice him amongst all their current bickering, which is growing, will be difficult. So he has to make some type of verbal noise. He does exactly that by simply clapping his hands loud enough so all of them can hear him)

Cody - "Hey B, you wanna tell us something?"

(B nods in response to that, he then makes some hand gestures to the parts in-order to tell his team -silently- what to do. They actually do follow his directions for this, except Amy anyway. Regardless, he manages to actually have the team do some team work. Him and Cody do the best on the tech stuff, Tom & Jen on the design, and most of the others on everything else.)

**[SCREAMING GOPHERS]**

(On their own side of the campgrounds, some members of the Gophers are seeing the Bass' teamwork, and needless to say they are not happy to see their opponents in the game doing so well)

Duncan - "Man, they've got like, actual teamwork."

Mike - "How are we gonna beat them now?!"

Brody - "Chillax guys, the challenge isn't over yet! We can do this!"

Mike - "How?"

Brody - "Simple! We do like them and work together as a team! It's easy if we just do it, dudes!"

LeShawna - "Fine, I'm down with that."

Brody - "Awesome! Besides guys, come on, I'm pretty sure most of us know what a hot tub looks like! All we gotta do is like, go after that and it's like" (snaps fingers) "That!"

(Despite his attempts at a moral boost, most of the remaining team members don't want to even try, made very clearly by their silent response to him)

Brody - "Come on guys, look at them doing it! This is a sinch!"

(More silence from the rest. Brody gets a little bummed out)

Dawn - "If we lose this challenge, we'll have to vote someone off."

Sugar - "That's fine by me! Infact, it sounds GOOD, actually!"

Heather - "Same. Here."

Dawn - "But it would also be humiliating to not only be on the first team to lose and be the first one voted off, but it would also be even more humiliating to be those things on national television, wouldn't it?"

(After that, the team has one final moment of silence as they judge what both Brody and Dawn just told them)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Heather - "I hate to say it, but the weird hippy chick actually had a point. As much as I hate this place, it would not be good for my popularity at White Pines High for me to have been the first kicked off."

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sugar - "I know what that DAWN is tryin' to do. She's tryin' to get ALL the good speeches in for this pageant so she wins over ME! Well that girl's got another thing comin' if I got anythin' to say 'bout it! Tryin' to steal mah Wizard AND mah pageant winnin'? The NERVE!"

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brody - "I really think my speech got through to the team, man! I sense we're gonna be like, the most teamworkin' together team there ever has been in the history of like, teams! Ever!"

(Following that, the Gophers attempt the Bass' teamwork, though it doesn't go as well as with the Bass. For example; Sugar basically shoved Dawn away in refusal to let her do any of the work on-screen. Heather basically didn't do anything at all. Duncan and Mike had a tug-of-war of sorts over some of the tools. Crimson remains deadpan for everything she does. But then again that's normal. LeShawna and Brody basically have the best teamwork skills. Emma at one point accidentally whacks Ezekiel with a plank in the kiwis as she picks it up, then in the face as she stands up, and in the side of the head as she turns around. She fails to notice what she did. As Ezekiel gets up, he gets whacked accidentally by Duncan too. Noah just steps over him.)

**[THE CHALLENGE END - CAMPGROUNDS]**

(Soon enough, both of the teams have finished their hot tubs, and both Chris & Blaineley return to the campgrounds to judge them)

(The Bass Hot Tub, thanks to their teamwork, is actually a pretty decently constructed hot tub. It's almost perfectly rounded, has fully functioning water, bubbles, cupholders, and even a stereo system all thanks to the work of B alongside the tech expertise of Cody and others. It's also perfectly cleaned for the time being thanks to Dave. Pretty Impressive indeed to say the least. The Bass are all very confident in their ability to win.)

(The Gopher Hot Tub is not as impressive as the Bass. It's a bit more squared than the competition, and is basically just a bare bones hot tub with nothing really special to it at all. The Gophers see the Bass Hot Tub and they quickly lack the confidence of their enemy team.)

(Both Chris & Blaineley take time in deciding which hot tub is better, making both teams nervous. Carrying clipboards, Blaineley inspects the Bass tub while Chris inspects the Gophers. As the silent judging and writing on clipboards goes on, all members of the teams except for Crimson and Noah get nervous. Then the two hosts talk to themselves before finally adresssing the campers: )

Blaineley - "We have reached an agreement!"

Chris McLean - "The winning hot tub iiiiiss...."

Leonard - "WAIT!" (Everyone turns their attention over to him) "We need to put a finishing touch to our Hot Tub!" (The rest of the Bass team are all confused) "I can't believe I forgot this!" (Only Sugar is happy as she watches this, wanting to see the Wizard in action).

Blaineley - "Well, be our guest." (To Chris/The Cameras, with a smirk) "This ought to be good."

Leonard - "HOCUS HOT-TUBICUS AMAZICUS DAVARA TITANICIA NOWICIA!" (He waves his wand about in various hand gestures before basically pushing the stereo system into the hot tub water, causing it to short circuit due to the wires, causing the hot tub to explode. It splashes all of the contestants with water, but Chris and Blaineley pulled out umbrellas to protect themselves and remained dry.)

(There is silence after it all)

Sugar - (She claps) "That was some A-class Magic, Wizard! You should be on our team!"

Courtney - (Is clearly seathing with rage) "You want him? Please take him. Before I do."

Chris McLean - "Now now, it's too late for team swapping now. If one of you guys had said so on the cliff back there, we maybe would've said yes to it."

Sugar - "Oh darn it!"

Chris McLean - "Now, since the Bass hot tub has just been, well, destroyed, the only hot tub standing is the Gophers, so by default, the Gophers win the challenge!"

(All of the Screaming Gophers except for Crimson cheer in happiness at not being the losing team)

Chris McLean - "Killer Bass, you guys are now officially the first team to lose a challenge on Total Drama Island, and because of that you will be voting off one of your members tonight. Decide carefully. You'll be at the bonfire pit tonight." (He and Blaineley walk away. Pretty much every single Killer Bass member turns to and glares at Leonard)

Leonard - (Notices, but doesn't understand) "What?"

**[MESS HALL/MAIN LODGE - BASS TABLE]**

(While the Killer Bass are all mostly grumpy and eating their later food, the Gophers are of course all happy about their victory and getting to keep their hot tub. The Bass on the other hand: )

Courtney - "So I think we all know who we're going to vote off, right?"

Dave - "Yep."

Cody - "Totally."

Sky - "I don't really see any other option."

Brick - "Wait, what person are we talking about here?"

Sky - (She gestures to who they plan to vote off)

Brick - "Oh."

Jen - "We could've had a HOT TUB!"

Tom - "I know! That is just, SO unfair!"

B - (Nods in agreement, more mad about his invention being destroyed)

Amy - "I'm just surprised SAMEY's not the one who lost the challenge for us!"

Sammy - (Sighs in sadness and fear again)

Leonard - (Has just gotten his plate and goes to his table) "Hello, Team!"

(They all turn away from him in a shunning motion)

Leonard - "What's all that about?"

Dave - "You really don't know? You cost us the challenge!"

Leonard - "Pffft. Did not!"

Dave - "Did so!"

Leonard - "No. The hosts and the media we're on are just being biased."

Dave - "What?"

Leonard - "The real problem was, B's hot tub was just not magic compatible."

B - (Takes personal offense to that)

Dave - "You are not a real wizard! You're just a LARPER!"

Leonard - "Do I need to cast a dissappearing spell on you?"

Courtney - "Oh, how about I cast that one on YOU?" (She too is very furious at Leonard. Unlike Dave though, she actually does seem to scare Leonard a bit)

Cody - "Hey, guys, come on. Can't we all just calm down for a little and-"

Courtney, Dave & Leonard - "NO!" (Cody cowers under the table)

Sky - "Guys, Cody's right. We really should calm down for a little while, eat our last meal, and then have our elimination ceremony. I mean, we already have pretty much nailed down who we're voting for at this point anyway."

Brick - "Sky does have a point."

Courtney & Dave - "Fine!" (The two sit down back into their seats, still furious at Leonard though. B is too.)

Leonard - (Sits down himself aswell, but is all smug)

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY]**

(After all that has gone on in the episode up to this point, comes by far the most tense and horrifying part of it all for the 22 contestants. A flock of geese flies over the island in the night time sky, the moon shines over the lake water, the grizzly bears are sleeping in their cave. However, at Camp Wawanakwa, the bonfire is lit, and both Chris and Blaineley are standing beside it, with a plate of 11 marshmallows on it. The time has come at last, for the first elimination ceremony in Total Drama's history. The Killer Bass have all gathered by the seats, and most of them are glaring at the person most of them voted off. It is time, for one of them to end up going home by the end of the night).

Chris McLean - "Okay, so, before the actual drama begins in the night, I would just like to take the time to state that me and Blaineley have spent hours talking about to handle this part of the show, and we figured something out."

Blaineley - "Yes. We're either going to go by teams, or one of us does odd numbers and the other does even numbers. W're just both going to be around for the first one!"

Courtney - "So you still haven't decided at all?"

Blaineley - "Not really, but that doesn't matter, because we have an elimination to get through with!"

Chris McLean - "Right! Now, let's get the dramatic mood back up." (With a gesture of a hand, Chris & Blaineley immediately try to get the ceremony to feel all dramatic again, as CHris then begins explaining how this part of the show works) "Okay, so. Killer Bass, at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by a fire." (He gestures to the plate of 10 marshmallows that Blaineley is holding), "At this camp" (dramatic pause) "Marshmallows represent life." (another dramatic pause, Dave tries making some gestures at Sky, but she completely ignores him) "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only 10 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow."

Blaineley - "The camper who does not recieve a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame" (gestures to the dock, the boat of losers is parcked right by it now, and it is repaired) "To catch the Boat of Losers. Which means, you will be out of the competition. To never come back."

Chris McLean - "Ev-er." (Holds up marshmallow) "The first marshmallow goes to......Tom."

(Tom smiles happily, running up to the hosts, getting his marshmallow put onto a stick)

Blaineley - "Cody."

Cody - "Oh yeah!" (Runs up and gets his marshallow put onto a stick too)

Chris McLean - "Amy"

(Amy walks up to get hers, glaring wickedly at Sammy as she does so)

Blaineley - "Samey!"

(Amy now glares angrily as Sammy with a soft smile walks up to get her symbol of safety)

Chris McLean - "B!"

(B silently and calmly walks up to recieve his marshmallow)

Blaineley - "Dave!"

(Dave sighs of relief and walks up to recieve his marshmallow)

Chris McLean - "Jen!"

Jen - "Oh yay!" (Walks up to get her marshmallow, her and Tom reunite with a soft 'eeeeee' at both of them being safe)

Blaineley - "Brick!"

(Brick gives a salute as he marches over to recieve his marshmallow)

Chris McLean - "Aaaaand, Sky!"

(Sky also sighs of relief, running up to get hers. Dave is also happy to have Sky be safe from elimination)

Chris McLean - (He realizes that the way he and Blaineley have been taking turns, she gets to have the last part) "Hey, wait a min-" (Blaineley pushes him behind her as she takes her turn)

Blaineley - (Big dramatic pause first) "Courtney, Leonard. This" (She holds up the plate with just 1 marshmallow on it) "This, is the final marshmallow of the evening." (Courtney and Leonard are both sitting down with sticks in-hand. Courtney is just deadpan about the whole thing, Leonard all smug and confident. Either way, Blaineley drags this scene out for dramatic effect)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(By this point, Courtney begins becoming concerned, Leonard remains smug)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Blaineley - "Courtney."

(Courtney sighs of relief, goes up to get her marshmallow)

Leonard - (Shocked, smugness broken) "What? Are you guys serious?"

Blaineley - "Well, it's not like you didn't give them a reason to vote you off earlier."

Leonard - "No worry." (He breaks out his big spell casting stick) "TIME REVERSAL SPELL!" (He slams it to the ground) "TIME, SHALL GO BACK!" (Nothing happens. At all.)

(Time passes. Leonard is still there trying to reverse time.)

Blaineley & Chris - "CHEF!"

(Cut to Chef carrying Leonard like a bouncer down the dock before throwing him agressively into the Boat of Losers so he can finally go on his way off of the island and out of the competition, with Chef of course being the driver of the boat.)

Chris McLean - (back at the bonfire pit with Blaineley & the remaining Bass team) "Enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe.......for tonight."

(Chris and Blaineley walk away, leaving the Killer Bass all holding their marshmallows-on-sticks by the bonfire itself)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Emma - "Well, this place still basically sucks. But, I came here for the prize money, and I don't intend on leaving without it."

_(We cut to one last scene, of the Screaming Gophers celebrating my their Hot Tub prize. Duncan, Sugar, Brody, Heather and Mike are all sitting in the hot tub, while Emma & Dawn are sitting beside the hot tub. Music is playing too. Brody is holding up some sort of drink)_

Brody - "To the Screaming Gophers!"

Duncan, Sugar, Heather & Mike - "The Screaming Gophers! Woohoo!" (They cheer for a little bit, Brody sits down in the tub)

LeShawna - (Goes infront of the hot tub to cheer) "Go Gophers! Go Gophers!" (For some reason Noah & Ezekiel run up to join her in this cheer/dance thing) "Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Gophers!" (They keep doing this)

(While they do this, the Killer Bass are returning from their ceremony, and Courtney is in the back of them all. She turns to the camera when she notices it)

Courtney - "Are you recording this?" (Camera zooms in to her) "Good. They can enjoy their little party all they want, but I'm gonna win this competition, and no one is gonna stop me!" (She points to the camera as the episode finally fades out, ending)

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE LEONARD]**


	3. The Big Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two teams set out on a twenty kilometer race and eat a buffet, only to discover that wasn't the actual challenge. They must compete in the "Awake-A-Thon", a challenge testing their endurance and seeing how long they can stay awake. The camper who is the last to fall asleep wins for their team. Two campers start to bond while another spends their time in the infirmary. As the first alliance is formed, another camper is voted off the island, due to an opposing team member's scheming.

(Like in the previous episode, this one opens up on the Dock of Shame, in broad daylight. Of the two hosts of the show, it is Chris McLean and not Blaineley who is standing on the dock to give out the obligatory recap of the previous episode)  
  
Chris McLean - "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" (Clips from both of the previous episodes play over the sound of Chris' voice) "22 Campers arrived and learned they'd be spending the next eight weeks at a crusty old summer camp! Then the campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters! And while most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the campfire ceremony it all came down to two campers. Courtney has experience as a C.I.T. in summer camp, but refused to jump. And Leonard managed to tick off the entire team when he caused their probably-gonna-be win into a technical total failure, topped by the fact he had already been annoying a good few of them to begin with. In the end, Leonard was the first camper voted off of Total Drama Island. Proving that, well, LARPing and Reality TV just don't mix well." (Recap footage ends) "Who will be voted off this week in the MOST dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out TONIGHT, on, TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!"  
  
**[CUE INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATION]**  
  
**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**  
  
(This commercial is actually yet again, an advertisement for a television show)  
  
Announcer - "Have you ever wanted to know what people do in ordinary places? Have you? Are you one of those sick people that wants a reality show where we take ordinary places, ordinary people, and stick cameras in special spots around the place so we can watch ordinary people's lives? Well then you've come to the right place!"  
  
(Big dramatic pause)  
  
Announcer - "IT'S 'Look! You're on T.V.!'! A show where we contact actual places to get permission to have our cameras all over the place, just to film what a select bunch of people in them do on a regular basis!"  
  
(One bit of footage shows a large mall where six people of about 28 years of age are just hanging out near some lemon stand, not knowing they're actually being filmed in secret)  
  
(Another shows footage of the Surfer's Paradise hotel, which has recently been ruined by a end of school year party, showing the owner's daughter and her older brother in the penthouse, they don't know they're being filmed either)  
  
Announcer - "While we'll usually only do one episode per location, we might do an occassional follow-up update filming! If you'd like your location to be on this show, just call our Producers now!"  
  
(Commercial ends with call information and various other legal information regarding the show)  
  
**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**  
  
(The episode opens up at Camp Wawanakwa's main campgrounds, with the cabins in view. Soon enough though, Chris walks into view with a megaphone in-hand.)  
  
(After a short walk, he stops infront of one of the cabins. He holds up the megaphone, but then holds up an airhorn alongside it, however, just before he blows the horn, another noise stops him instead, one that might actually be louder than what he was about to make)  
  
(It is the sound, of an alarm clock. An extremely loud and obnoxious alarm clock. Coming from the Boys'side of the Bass Cabin. Chris with a smile just shrugs and waits outside)  
  
**[BASS CABIN - BOY SIDE]**  
  
(Once there, the sound is revealed to be coming from none other than Brick's own alarm clock. While he wakes up with a salute, most of the other boys on the team - as in Cody, Dave, B and Tom - don't wake up so good)  
  
(Dave tries to shove his pillow over his head to drown it out)  
  
(B puts in earplugs)  
  
(Cody rolls over onto the floor in shock)  
  
(Tom screams in terror at first, but then sees what it really is)  
  
Brick - "Brick MacArthur, reporting for duty!" (Salutes and gets out of bed, then sees his fellow Bass Boys groaning) "What? Aren't you boys ready for training?"  
  
Tom - "This is Summer Camp, not a Boot Camp. I seriously needed that beauty sleep." (Puts on his glasses)  
  
Brick - "Beauty Sleep does not actually help you in training for the corps!"  
  
Tom - "Yeah, I can see that, in all honesty."  
  
(Suddenly, there is a loud banging on the cabin door. Brick runs up to answer it, once he opens the door he sees the female members of the Bass team, aswell as some of the Gophers, all angrily glaring at him)  
  
Brick - "Yes, ladies?"  
  
Courtney - "WHAT IS THAT COMING FROM?!" (The alarm clock has actually been going all this time)  
  
Brick - "My alarm clock!"  
  
Courtney - "TURN IT OFF!"  
  
Brick - "Excuse my language ma'am, but WHAT?"  
  
Courtney - "TURN. IT. OFF!"  
  
Brick - "WHAT?!"  
  
LeShawna - "Oh I have had ENOUGH o' this!" (She barges through the gathered crowd, bluntly takes the alarm clock, and storms off. A few moments later, the sound just stops. Everyone just stands around, looking around, doing and saying nothing)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick - "That was a little harsh. Some people just can't get the life of a cadet."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** LeShawna - "It's seven in the morning! Do I LOOK like a farmer to you?!"  
  
(After the confessionals, we cut to all 21 remaining campers standing before Chris & Blaineley infront of the cabins, all of them gathered in a random order rather than a particular one)  
  
(While they're all standing together, Cody and Dave look at Courtney and Sky respectively. They both look to eachother and try to get up close to the girls. Courtney shoves Cody to the ground. Sky just pushes Dave away with a more kinder approach)  
  
Chris McLean - (To all 21 remaining campers. Also, he's wearing shorts for now) "Good morning, campers! Hope you slept well."  
  
Blaineley - "I know I did."  
  
Heather - "Hi Chris" (little wave), "You look really buff in those shorts."  
  
Chris McLean - "I know!" (winks)  
  
Blaineley - (almost wants to laugh at Heather's flattery of Chris, but holds it in)  
  
Chris McLean - "Okay! I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute!" (He checks a wrist watch, or a timer, or something)  
  
Brick - (salutes) "Yes sir, understood sir!"  
  
Sugar - "Excuse me, but if I'm gonna win this pageant we got goin' on here I'm gonna need a little more than just one measily lil ol' minute to do everything I gotta do to get absolutely ready."  
  
Blaineley - "Oh trust me, so do I. But, you're a contestant, so inconviencing you is basically our job."  
  
Sugar - "That some kinda joke er somethin'? I mean, I ain't even had my breakfast yet!"  
  
Blaineley - "Oh don't worry, you'll have breakfast." (They all get happy) "After you have a 20 kilometer run around the lake!" (Now they're all not so happy)  
  
Sky - "I think that was supposed to be the joke."  
  
Blaineley - "Actually, it wasn't. That really is the first part of the challenge."  
  
Sky - "Oh. Really? That's nothing for an olympian like me."  
  
(Blaineley and Chris both smirk a little bit)  
  
Chris McLean - "I bet."  
  
Blaineley - "You all have 30 seconds!"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- > **Courtney - "Okay, that girl Sky, is dividing me. On one hand, she is an olympian and is very useful in team challenges, but on the other hand she could be a major threat to me later on in this competition. My point is, I have my eyes on her."  
  
(After that, Chris & Blaineley have all of the remaining 21 campers in a ready-to-race position, with Chris pointing his hand to build up to the race)  
  
Chris McLean - "Alright! On your marks.....get set.......GO!"  
  
(All of the campers begin the 20 kilometer run/race, the challenge has just begun as they all dash off)  
  
**[THE FOREST - MORNING/DAY TIME - CHALLENGE #2.1]**  
  
(The hot summer sun is beating down on the ground as the 21 campers are running across the island's lake as part of the challenge. Since this is a very basic challenge, most of the contestants are doing pretty good at it, some more than others though)  
  
(For example, Sky and Brick are both quickly in the front of the others, something which they both take notice of)  
  
Sky - "Wow, you're pretty good at this."  
  
Brick - "Thank you, ma'am. Years of both gym class and boot camp."  
  
Sky - "Olympics Training myself. Glad we're on the same team! Even if your alarm clock is, or was, kind of, noisy."  
  
Brick - "Thanks. Same to you, ma'am."  
  
Sky - "Welcome. I will say, waking up early probably was somewhat good too, it will help me when it's time for the olympics."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick - "Sky is a nice woman. If anyone aside from me is to lead the Bass team, I'd probably let her do it. I'm a bit afraid of saying that within earshot of Courtney though."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sky - "Brick is a pretty good guy, I can tell he means well. I'm here to win first though, but I'm not going to just not try to be nice to everyone while I do it. There are some things I want to keep out of the game though."  
  
(Back out of the confessionals, several of the campers - namely Cody, Dave, Courtney, Jen and Emma - are all running close like a group due to similar speeds or something. Cody and Dave are a bit behind the others though.)  
  
Cody - (To Dave) "So, any luck with Sky yet?"  
  
Dave - "No. She's so fast with this running, I can't keep up."  
  
Cody - "Hey, you did get some good out of that."  
  
Dave - "Ha. Any luck with Courtney?"  
  
Cody - "Now that you ask-" (He turns to Courtney, but she's already running faster than he is and so he can't reach her) "Nevermind, same thing."  
  
Dave - "Heh...........hey...I was thinking, you don't think maybe some of the girls here already have boyfriends, do you?"  
  
Cody - "I kinda worry about that too, but I try not to dwell on it. If they do, they'd probably say something, ya know?"  
  
Dave - "I hope you're right...." (appears worried)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- > **Dave - "I really REALLY REALLY hope Sky's single! I mean, she's like, the best! She's like, PERFECT! She should be like, my girlfriend! Unless, of course, she's taken, heheh."  
  
(Following that, we go to Courtney, Jen and Emma. All 3 girls are running just a good bit ahead of Cody & Dave. While Courtney and Emma are focused on the run, Jen is focused on other things)  
  
Jen - (She runs up to Emma) "Excuse me, can I talk to you for a bit?"  
  
Emma - "About what?"  
  
Jen - "About that outfit you're wearing."  
  
Emma - (rolls eyes) "Pass."  
  
Jen - "But-"  
  
Emma - "Pass. Go bother one of your own team members."  
  
Jen - "Hmph, if you insist."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Jen - "I just wanted to give her some simple fashion tips, was that really so wrong?"  
  
(We then cut to Ezekiel and Crimson walking next to eachother, while  Mike and Brody run past them)  
  
Ezekiel - "So, how long do you think this'll take, eh?"  
  
Crimson - (She remains deadpan and says nothing)  
  
Ezekiel - "Not much of a talker, are ya eh?"  
  
Crimson - (Once more, silent and deadpan)  
  
(Tom runs past them)  
  
Ezekiel - "So, you wanna run or walk, eh?" (He turns and sees Crimson has already stopped being beside him) "Eh? Eh?"  
  
(Crimson is clearly off somewhere else, walking/running in the challenge far from where Ezekiel is)  
  
(We cut to Heather walking, when Noah suddenly runs right past her and apparently bumps into her in doing so aswell, almost making her trip, but not)  
  
Heather - (Not happy with that) "Do you mind?"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- > **Heather - "I don't run, and I definitely don't run in high heel wedges!"  
  
(Heather continues to scowl as she walks, until she stumbles a little bit when she walks into a pond. As she quickly regains her stance though, she notices Sugar, down on the ground, drinking from the puddle. Seriously.)  
  
Sugar - (Drinking) "Can't" (Drinks) "Catch" (Drinks) "Breathe." (Drinks) "Must" (Drinks) "Have" (Drinks) "Condition."  
  
Heather - (While LeShawna and B both walk by, clearly exhausted already both) "Yeah, it's called overeating. Look into it."  
  
LeShawna - (Trying to rest by a tree, turns back to Heather) "Well what's your excuse, skinny, annoying, phew, too tired for insults!"  
  
(At that moment, Chris & Blaineley suddenly show up riding a moped past all of the racing campers, with Chris having a megaphone in his hands)  
  
Chris McLean - (Through megaphone) "PICK IT UP, PEOPLE! IF YOU'RE NOT BACK BY DINNER TIME, YOU DON'T EAT!"  
  
Heather - (grumbles) "I hate them so much!"  
  
Sugar - "And I hate you so much too. Wizard eliminatin' tranny! I know you made the other team vote him off!"  
  
Heather - "As if I even had to try to do that, IF I did it." (She storms off from Sugar) "Delusional."  
  
**[SOMETIME LATER - MAIN LODGE/MESS HALL]**  
  
(In the main lodge, Cody, Courtney, Emma, Brick, Sky and Brody are all sitting on one table, while Duncan, Jen, Ezekiel and Crimson are at the other. Mike is almost passed out on the floor, and Dawn is meditating on the floor. To the side are Chris and Blaineley. Chris is filing his nails while Blaineley is making posts to MyFace via her phone. All the campers in the main lodge are clearly tired after the run. Brody is just kicking back though.)  
  
(Just then, Amy and Sammy come in through the door. Sammy having of course opened it for Amy to walk in before walking in herself)  
  
Amy - "Finally! It's about TIME you made it here, Samey! I can't BELIEVE how long it took for you to get here!"  
  
Sammy - "Sorry..."  
  
Amy - "You'd better be! I can't believe you had the NERVE to try and run faster than me! You know that is TOTALLY against the rules ASWELL as completely impossible!"  
  
Sammy - "Sorry..."  
  
Amy - "Save it for when your voted off the team for being useless!"  
  
Sammy - (sighs. Both her and Amy sit down at a table)  
  
Amy - (At the table with Duncan, Jen and Crimson) "Can you believe her? She tried to actually be better than me at something!"  
  
Duncan - (sarcastic) "No, I can't."  
  
Amy - "I know! She is SUCH a terrible sister. But she's too lazy to actually be fast with anything!"  
  
Sammy - (bows her head in shame)  
  
Amy - "I mean, look at the way she dresses!"  
  
Jen - "But, you're both wearing the same outfit."  
  
Amy - "Yes, but I wore it first, so by that rule, Samey's is the lesser one!"  
  
Jen - "Well, as the fashion expert, I-"  
  
Amy - "I don't care! What I say about Samey is the one hundred percent truth!"  
  
Jen - "Hmph." (crosses her arms and just glares at Amy, offended)  
  
(Suddenly LeShawna, B and Sugar arrive to the Main Lodge shortly after those words were shared. All three of them are clearly exhausted and about to fall over. Not far behind them is Heather)  
  
LeShawna - (Struggling to keep standing up) "Oh we MADE IT!" (She falls to her knees and crawls to her seat)  
  
(It becomes apparent that B is carrying a seemingly unconscious Noah over his shoulder. This catches the attention of Emma.)  
  
Emma - (concerned) "What happened to him?"  
  
(Suddenly things go to the Gopher team being extremely concerned for Noah as he is layed down on one of the tables, Noah unconscious with B is trying to by-hand pump air into Noah's chest by going up and down, while Emma, Heather and Mike are beside B with concern for Noah)  
  
(While that is going on, Tom arrives in the Main Lodge, but is breathing heavily due to exhaustion. Courtney is not happy about this)  
  
Courtney - "What took you so long?! We just lost the challenge!"  
  
Tom - "Do you know, how hard, it is, to keep good shoes, clean, in an enviornment, like that?" (struggling to keep his breath)  
  
Sugar - (Having a moment of smarts) "Hey wait a minute now, if they lost, then don't that mean, we won?"  
  
(The Gophers all pause, but then they all start cheering in unison. Even Noah, who as it turns out was just faking being unconscious, but the cheering means that nobody cares)  
  
Chris McLean - "Woah there! Hold your horses guys, that wasn't the challenge!"  
  
LeShawna - "Say what now?"  
  
Blaineley - (She walks up infront of a curtain that's now revealed to be in the room) "Which one of you is hungry?!" (She gestures to the curtain, it opens up revealing a massive fantastic feast of real food. A feast that would be perfect for Thanskgiving and/or Christmas, even. A wonderful, amazing, feast. Far, FAR better than the food Chef usually serves the campers)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Crimson - "I don't see what the big deal was. I thought that while the good food tasted better, the usual food was more relateable."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Dave - "Okay, so yay for real food at last! But no yay for the potential to get it all over my clothes. It's already so hard to keep clean here as is! I have to take a morning shower for just sleeping in that cabin."  
  
Sugar - "DIBS ON THE TURKEY!" (She dashes for the table)  
  
LeShawna - "OH NO YOU DON'T!" (Runs after her)  
  
(Soon, all of the other campers follow, except Dave, and turn the room into a screaming mess of food, yelling, fighting and pushing. Blaineley and Chris watch from a safe distance, with smiles on their faces as they enjoy the madness)  
  
LeShawna - "MY TURKEY LEG!"  
  
Sugar - "I CALLED DIBS!"  
  
LeShawna - "AND I SAID OH NO YOU DON'T!" (They're having a tug-of-war over a single turkey leg)  
  
Amy - (She shoves Sammy into Ezekiel and makes them both fall on the floor while she gourges herself on pie.)  
  
Mike - (Is eating a blueberry pie like that of a maniac) "Mmmmmm, blueberry! So delicious!" (Pretty much anything blueberry on the table, he goes loco for/over)  
  
(Tom and Jen are more careful in their eating, as to not get any of it on their clothing.)  
  
Courtney - (Is actually trying to divide her meal choices into portions to eat like a fitness/health nut, but noticing Sky isn't really doing the same) "Careful, olympic girl. There's a lot of calories in this food all combined."  
  
Sky - "I know. Don't worry, I know what foods to avoid for now and what foods are okay. Besides, I'll probably burn it all off for later and with the usual diet we eat here."  
  
Courtney - (glares at her)  
  
Cody - (Sits next to Courtney. He silently attempts for them to 'share' food. Then, she notices and angrily growls at him. Whimpering like a scared puppy he backs off from her)  
  
(The whole time, Dave is trying to be something like a scavenger, trying to avoid the main mess by basically being as picky and distant as possible. He also ends up having to dodge alot of food being tossed all over the place.)  
  
Dawn - "So many meat products. Have these Producers no shame?!" (She's only eating the vegan foods. She glares at the majority of the other campers) "Savages."  
  
Heather - (She tries reaching her hand for the mashed potatoes + gravy, but then Sugar actually leans in and tries to bite her like an animal) "Hey! Don't bite me! Frankly, you and LeShawna should probably consider not eating so much."  
  
Sugar - "OH THAT'S IT, BRING IT ON, ANOREXIC TRANNY!" (She tackles Heather and the two actually start fighting outright)  
  
LeShawna - "Save some for me!" (She joins in. Their fighting actually ends up kicking Amy in the back of the head and sending Amy face-first into her pie)  
  
Sammy - (Is holding back laughter at seeing Amy like that)  
  
Amy - "How DARE you enjoy that!" (She throws a pie into Sammy's face) "There, better."  
  
Duncan - "FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
Brody - "ALRIGHT!"  
  
(And with those two saying that, it really started turning into a frenzy as suddenly food was being thrown everywhere, primarily by the Heather/Sugar/LeShawna/Amy fight and Duncan/Brody. Courtney just had a deadpan fed up with the world look to her face. Then again, so does Crimson. Dave ducked under the table alongside Tom and Jen to be safe from it all. Chris and Blaineley took out their umbrellas to keep themselves safe)  
  
Dave - "Man, things are getting so crazy out there!"  
  
Tom - "I know, right!"  
  
Jen - "Totally! There is no WAY I'm risking getting these designer clothes filthy like that!"  
  
Dave - "Heh, I know the feeling."  
  
Jen - "You do?"  
  
Tom - "Really?"  
  
Dave - "Yeah....heheh....why?"  
  
Jen - "Nothing, I mean, you have that cute preppy look to you, but your clothes don't exactly say designer or really expensive."  
  
Dave - "Preppy look?"  
  
Tom - "Yeah. You pull it off pretty good though if that's what you're going for. Except for maybe the shoes."  
  
Dave - "The shoes? What's wrong with my shoes?"  
  
Jen - "They just kinda clash with the other stuff." (Tom nods)  
  
Dave - "Really?" (Both Tom and Jen nod) "O......kay then......" (Decides that staying under the table is better than not at the moment)  
  
(Just then though, all three are crushed by the weight of Sugar and LeShawna both landing on the table at once during their fight over the food, breaking right through the poor thing and landing on all three of them)  
  
(Following that, we overlook the now basically destroyed table that once held a massive holidy-scale feast upon it. Now, that feast is basically in ruins. Total and complete ruins. The table itself has a plus-sized hole in it now too. Luckily, none of the three underneath were seriously injured in the crushing they got. All of the campers though, are groaning in some capacity. A good chunk of them have bloated bellies, and some farts and burps can be heard coming from unknown campers aswell as Chris & Blaineley walk up to survey the aftermath)  
  
Blaineley - "Wow, and I thought that my family holiday dinners got chaotic."  
  
Chris McLean - "Pfft, you should see mine. Don't ever get between Jerd and his fish."  
  
Blaineley - "Noted." (The two then both turn their attention to the campers) "Alright, boys and girls, are you all ready for part two of the challenge?!"  
  
Brody - "Woah, there's a part two? I thought that was the eating part!"  
  
LeShawna - "What more do y'all want from us?!"  
  
Heather - "For once, I agree with LeShawna. Haven't we been through enough?"  
  
Chris McLean - "Let me think about that..." (pulls out the megaphone) "NO! It's time for, the AWAKE-A-THON!"  
  
Brody - (cheers) "Alright! Woo!......what's an awake-a-thon?"  
  
Chris McLean - "Don't worry! This is an easy one! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"  
  
(They still don't fully get it)  
  
Blaineley - "Basically, you guys lose a point each time one of your members falls asleep." (Now they all get it)  
  
Emma - "So basically, that 20 kilometer run and this feast was all in some effort to make it all harder for us to stay awake?"  
  
Chris McLean - "That's right, Emma!"  
  
Emma - "Man they're good." (LeShawna just nods)  
  
Chris McLean - "MOVE! MOVE MOVE!"  
  
(With that, all of the remaining campers begin walking out of the main lodge, many of them clearly tired already. Noah however, approaches Emma with increased bravery)  
  
Noah - "So, how much do you think until everyone's down for the count?"  
  
Emma - "I don't know. You might wanna hope they don't count faking it though." (Noah definitely has that struck out face, since he can now see she's a smart girl alright)  
  
**[BONFIRE PIT - STILL RELATIVELY EARLY MORNING TIME]**  
  
(All 21 campers are gathered around by teams at the area, all of them tired, with bags growing under their eyes. Some of them yawn, some of them groan, Chris  & Blaineley just watch and wait)  
_  
(TIME: 11:59:56)_  
  
Chris McLean - (narrating) "We are now 12 hours in with all 21 campers still wide awake!"  
  
Brody - "WOOHOO! Stayin' awake for 12 hours! We've got this dudes! We can do that in our sleep! WOO!" (He raises fist in the air, then freezes with a grin on his face)  
  
(He stays frozen like that for an alarming amount of time)  
  
Blaineley - "Is.....is he alright?"  
  
Chris McLean - "I don't know.......um, Brody, you okay?"  
  
Brody - (Speaking through teeth) "Can't.....get out...of...pose...."  
  
Blaineley - "How?"  
  
Brody - "I don't know, someone get help?"  
  
(Blaineley and Chris look to eachother, then back at Brody)  
  
(Minutes later Brody is taken, in that pose, into the infirmary to find out how to fix it. He is out of the challenge.)  
  
Blaineley - "So let's just pretend that didn't happen and move on."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sky - "The awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal challenge so far. It's very unhealthy and dangerous for the body to go on with sleep for too long. But nevertheless, I wasn't about to give up!"  
  
(Back to the campfire/bonfire pit - the score is now Gophers 10, Bass 10, all of the remaining campers are still gathered around by teams and getting more tired by the second)  
  
Dave - "They call this challenge?" (He yawns) "This isn't really much of one when you think about it."  
  
Sky - "I know."  
  
Dave - "You know? You know?" (He's happy. It weirds out Sky) "You agree with me on something?!"  
  
Sky - "Yeah.......that this isn't as much a challenge as last time."  
  
Dave - (He tries to keep his cool again) "Heheh, well, yeah. I know. This is like, so easy.......at least we have eachother to talk too, right?"  
  
Sky - (slight laugh) "I guess so."  
  
(Heather looks at them with a suspicious look in her eyes)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Heather - "Okay, so my strategy is to get two other campers into an alliance with me and take them to the final three. The question is, who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?"  
  
(After that, things go over to none other than fellow Gophers Mike and Ezekiel. Ezekiel is sitting down, and picking his nose via small pebble. Mike waves at either Amy or Sammy, but then has his pants suddenly fall down followed by tripping over a rock.)  
  
Heather - "Well, not my ideal choice, but for now I guess it'll have to do." (To the two boys) "Ezekiel, Mike, can I talk to you two for a little bit?"  
  
Mike & Ezekiel - "Okay!" (They go over to her, seemingly awestruck that she would ask such a question to them)  
  
Heather - "Okay. I have a plan, to get me and two other people into the final three, and I chose you guys!"  
  
Mike & Ezekiel - "Really?!"  
  
Ezekiel - "That's awesome, eh! I'm glad to help a lady like you out in anyway a man like me can!"  
  
Mike - "Yeah, but, um..........why us?"  
  
Heather - "Let's just say, there's no other people that would be as likely to say yes at the moment."  
  
Mike - (Seems to believe that, which to be fair it is basically true)  
  
Heather - "Just remember that this is a VERY big deal. I am placing my trust, in you two. And trust, is a two way street." (They both nod), "So you'll do everything I say then?" (Mike nods, Ezekiel is about to say something though) "Good!"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Mike - "Oh my gosh! A girl like Heather? Talking to me? ME?! I, I never would've thought something like that would ever happen in a million years! I, I, I'm just speechless! And she wants to team up with me too!"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Ezekiel - "I dunno about that do everything she says part, eh."  
  
(Following that, we cut to a scene in which Dawn is meditating on one of the rocks, while next to her Duncan is simply sitting doing nothing. Next to them is Emma, who is writing in some type of notebook, when Noah walks over. Clearing his throat a bit, he approaches her again)  
  
Noah - "So, is that your diary? You do know how dangerous having one on television is?"  
  
Emma - "Oh please. I'm not an idiot. This is my journal for law school notes."  
  
Noah - "Really?" (sits next to her)  
  
Emma - "Yeah. It's not like this challenge is precisely physically straining, so perfect time to make sure I get some actual learning in."  
  
Noah - "I feel you on that one."  
  
Emma - "Hey, hope you don't mind but I need to go to the bathroom for a bit, guard my stuff for a bit?"  
  
Noah - "Don't see anything else to do."  
  
Emma - (snarky) "Thanks." (She walks away. Heather takes notice of both this, the fact Noah is just eyeing her, and the fact that Sky and Dave are also still sitting next to eachother)  
  
Heather - (An idea in her head, she stands up, looks around, walks over, and steals Emma's journal for school notes while Noah has his back turned, before walking back for the cabins. All of this is in plain view of the hosts by the way, neither of whom do or say anything)  
  
Mike - (As Heather walks by him) "Hey, isn't that Emma's book?"  
  
Heather - "Yep."  
  
Mike - "Why do you have it?"  
  
Heather - "I'm just going to put it in the team cabin so that it's safe is all. Don't worry about it."  
  
Mike - "Oh, okay."  
  
Heather - (Devious smirk to her face. She instead goes into the Bass cabin, a few moments later she casually walks out and returns to her seat)  
  
**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**  
  
(This commercial is actually for another show, a celebrity gossip show to be precise: Celebrity Manhunt)  
  
Announcer - "This Week, on Celebrity Manhunt!"  
  
(The hosts of Celebrity Manhunt are a blue-eyed, short black-haired, tuxedo-wearing man named Josh and a blonde-haired, dark-eyed woman named Terra who wears a red sweater with a heart on it, blue skinny jeans, and simple shoes)  
  
Josh - "How will Tricia Holmes react when she finds out what was said about her on Flitter from Emilie Ridgemount? I'm hopin' for some claws to come out!"  
  
Terra - "Will the Puppies last rescued on Misunderstood Dogs and Ex-Cons find themselves good homes? I hope so!"  
  
Josh - "And what exactly is going to be Blake Xiu's big secret that his sisters Ming and Song keep threatening him on from the last episode of Keeping up with the Xius?"  
  
Terra - "And I'll also have an exclusive interview with Queen NaTasha!"  
  
Josh - "All this week on-"  
  
Terra  & Josh - "Celebrity Manhunt!"  
  
Announcer - "Celebrity Manhunt! Every Saturday at 10/11 am central. Only on TDN. The Drama Network."  
  
**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**  
  
(We come back to see the camp at night time, now 23:59:43 into the Awake-a-thon, and there are still people up amazingly. However, inbetween the commercial break, some have fallen)  
  
(For the Bass, Crimson has wasted no time in having fallen, she is layed peacefully out on the ground like she is a corpse though. Emma and Noah are now sleeping, Noah just lounging practically while Emma sitting by a log)  
  
(Also for the Bass, both Amy and Sammy have both fallen asleep at this point, as has Jen. Tom struggles to not follow suite though)  
  
(Current score is tied with 7-7 for both teams)  
  
(With the Bass, Courtney is panting and huffing while she jogs in place for reasons currently unknown. The rest of the team are all seated in a random order amongst the stumps.)  
  
Cody - "Hey, uh, Courtney, what are you doing?"  
  
Courtney - "I'm staying awake, by, making, continious, movements. Keeping myself energized for as long as possible."  
  
Cody - "That's so smart! Mind if I join you?"  
  
Courtney - "Actually-" (It's already too late, he's already started. She just sighs)  
  
Sky - "That is a pretty smart idea Courtney. I should've thought of doing that." (Now she joins the two aswell, and by extension so does Dave for much the same reason as Cody)  
  
Courtney - "Well, glad, to see, you, listening, to me."  
  
Brick - (Also joining in) "This takes me back to those morning rounds around the bott camp!"  
  
Tom - (Is also joining in on this) "I know, these legs totally need the workout. You know, exercising legs and thighs can toats help with the way your pants look on you."  
  
Brick - "Really?"  
  
Tom - (Nods)  
  
(As the whole remaining Bass team does this, B is finding trouble with it. His larger weight makes him weak in doing this, and is his downfall as he falls over and falls asleep, making the score be 6-7 now.)  
  
Chris McLean - (Has been watching it all this whole time) "Congratulations Campers! You've all made it to the 24 Hour mark! Time to kick things up a notch!" (Chef walks up dressed like a pink sheep and carrying a harp, while Chris unveils a stack of books underneath a cloth) "Fairy Tales!"  
  
Sugar - "Oooh yay! I love those things! Except Cinderella. Somethin' about the 'ella' part I just can't STAND."  
  
Sky - "No, offense, but, how, is a celebrity and a guy, dressed as, a sheep, reading teens, fairy tales, going to get the teens, to sleep?"  
  
Tom - "And where's, Blaineley?"  
  
Chris McLean - "To the second thing, Blaineley is taking her 'beauty sleep' right now, so for now it's just me and Chef. And to the first thing, you know, you do have a point Sky. So you know what?" (He then kicks the stack of books away) "Instead of that, you're going to instead watch the 1964 Andy Warhol film; Empire!"  
  
Chef - "Then why the heck am I dressed like this?!"  
  
Chris McLean - (To Chef) "Just wait, you'll still have your bit!" (To the campers) "An eight hour long silent film, that is just a slow motion shot of the Empire State Building!"  
  
(LeShawna just immediately falls alseep at that point. Score tied again 6-6)  
  
Chef - (He strings the harp as a drop-down T.V. comes from seemingly nowhere, the movie starting. Chef glares at Chris as he hears snickering regarding his costume)  
  
(The movie begins. It's a black-and-white eight hour long silent film of the Empire State Building. Literally. That's pretty much it. The Bass Team's team jog-in-place is somewhat working, but the film itself is still boring them, and the Gophers too with Duncan especially. Dawn is continuing to meditate, eyes closed. She is making no sounds what-so-ever. Bored and looking around, Duncan takes notice of this.)  
  
Duncan - "Hey, is Hippie chick over there asleep or what?"  
  
Ezekiel - (He walks up to Dawn) "Hey, Dawn, are you still doin' that weird thing or what, eh?" (He gently pokes her. No response.) "Dawn?" (Gently pokes her again. This time, she straight up falls over onto the ground, revealing herself as asleep) "I think she's sleepin', eh."  
  
Duncan - "Lucky."  
  
(Score is now 6-5)  
  
(The movie is still playing. If there is any artistic meaning to it, then the campers don't get it. However, it's not having a major effect on the 11 remaining in the challenge, so the big guns are pulled out. The 'Dance of the Sugerplumb Fairy' starts up, and Chef shows up dressed in a pink ballerina garb, jumping over the view of the moon and sprinkling what looks like pixie dust from himself)  
  
(He actually does a ballet-style dance too, as the remaining campers just watch in shock/horror/surprise)  
  
(First Cody, Brick and Dave are sprinkled with the dust, it makes them all yawn)  
  
(Then, as he continues his dance, he sprinkes some onto Duncan and Sugar, where it has much the same effect)  
  
(Tom is just about to sit close the door to the confessional outhouse when he is sprinkled on the dust. Within moments he falls over to the ground, yawning into sleep)  
  
(Score is now 5-5)  
  
(Infact, make that 4-5, because shortly after, Cody falls down too.)  
  
(After that, we cut to the 40:00:00 portion of the challenge, still the same 9 campers - Heather, Sugar, Ezekiel, Mike  & Duncan for the Gophers with Dave, Brick, Courtney & Sky for the Bass - are all still awake even into this porition of the challenge. The Bass team are still doing Courtney's strategy of keep moving)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Courtney - "While yes a little annoying at first, I quickly realized my team was finally listening to me for once. All I had to do was keep moving, and I'd outlast all of them. All my team had to do, was to keep following after me."  
  
(We pan over all of the - barely- still awake campers, first the Bass, but then the Gophers. There, Heather turns to Mike)  
  
Heather - "She should talk about our strategy." (Nudges Mike)  
  
Mike - "Huh?" (He then falls over, asleep)  
  
Heather - "Ezekiel?"  
  
Ezekiel - "Eh?" (Does exactly the same thing moments later)  
  
(Score is now 4-3)  
  
(We then take things over to Dave and Sky, 2 of the last 4 remaining Bass members in the challenge)  
  
Dave - "So....Sky....you got....a....favourite...movie?"  
  
Sky - "Yeah"  
  
Dave - "What...is...it?"  
  
Sky - "Well.....Goldenwoman, to pick, one."  
  
Dave - "That's awesome, I, I like, that, one, too."  
  
Sky - "Have you, even, seen it?"  
  
Dave - "Well, uh, ah, hah, no...."  
  
Sky - "Mhm. Real, favourite?"  
  
Dave - "Well, I, ah, ho, ah....." (He then falls over himself. Except, well, he fell right ontop of Cody, leading to a very suggestive position they're in, but clothed)  
  
(Sky and Courtney don't say anything, they just look eachother, smile a little, and then giggle about it)  
  
(Score is now 3-3)  
  
(It is then that we go over to Heather, who is of course one of the 3 remaining members of the Screaming Gophers team. She is actually walking around still, namely targetting the campers who are still asleep, especially whenever she is seeing that the others are not looking.)  
  
(She takes some of the campers' own personal belongings, first being  Tom and Jen's glasses that they wear at all times it seems)  
  
(Then, she takes a handful of tools that B keeps underneath his jacket at all times)  
  
(She follows that up with taking Amy and Sammy's boots)  
  
(Then, she refrains from taking anything from Cody or Dave due to having to reach into their pockets to find anything)  
  
(She instead sets her sights on taking LeShawna's hoop earrings, followed by being too terrified to go even near Crimson and instead stealing the book that Noah has next to him most of the time)  
  
(After that, she also takes a stack of tarot cards that Dawn keeps with her, and follows it up by stealing Mike's shirt, leaving him in a sleeveless white undershirt. She is also too disgusted to take anything from Ezekiel)  
  
(What she does with these personal belongings, right in view of Chris by the way, is simple. She takes them to the Bass cabin, then walks out without them. Shockingly, none of the other remaining campers see this)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- > **Heather - "Okay, so plan one is to try and find not so, loser, alliance partners. I'll just settle for now because on my team they're the only ones who'll do what I say for now. Plan two, is to get rid of the Bass' strongest player. Should be easy enough." (She has that devious look to her face again)  
  
(Following that, we see Heather actually walking out of the confessional and back towards the campgrounds where everyone else is. However, she runs into Brick)  
  
Brick - "Hello Ma'am!" (He salutes, and is still jogging in place) "I see you just got back to the confessional."  
  
Heather - "Yes, captain obvious, I did." (Is trying to walk away and bluntly ignore him)  
  
Brick - "Well, good to know! I'm about to go there myself."  
  
Heather - "Whatever, I don't care."  
  
Brick - (shrugs and enters the confessional afterwards)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick - (Is trying to keep his feet moving at all times in the confessional) "This game so far has really put my skills at survival to the test! I'm definitely not regretting being here so far! I don't see what the problem some of the others see in this place is! The food is just like the stuff we're served back at boot camp, infact I'd say Chef actually makes it a bit better.......but I hope the Chefs back at the corp don't see this, I'm just being honest. And trying to stay...." (He eventually passes out right on the can then and there)  
  
(With that confessional from Brick, the score is now 2-3)  
  
(We now enter the 51:00:00 mark of the challenge, with the final five remaining-in-the-challenge campers being Sugar, Heather & Duncan for the Gophers, and both Sky & Courtney for the Bass. It's honestly amazing that all 5 are still awake at this point, even if it is just barely)  
  
(Rather than meet back up with the Final Five - of the challenge - though, we are treated instead to seeing Brody again, in the camp's infirmary. He is still laying on a bed, just waking up from a nap he's apparently been taking since he first fell asleep lord knows how long ago. However, nobody is there with him at all)  
  
Brody - "Woah, that was some crazy dream! Hahaha" (Sees nobody's there) "Hey, Chef Nurse dude, you there?" (No response, nobody's there) "Host Dude? Host Chick?" (Again, no response) "Woah....I'm like....alone in here....with all this medical stuff.......awesome!"  
  
(At that point, he starts playing with all of the medical equipment laying about, taking full advantage of the fact that there is nobody around at all to stop him)  
  
Brody - "CLEAR!" (With two defibrillator paddles, he electrocutes himself) "Hahaha! Awesome! CLEAR!" (He does it again) "One more time! CLEAR!" (And again) "Still feelin' one more time!" (Again) "hahahahah-" (He then notices something outside of the tent.)  
  
(It's a Sasquatch. A straight up Sasquatch, watching him from just outside the infirmary tent)  
  
Brody - "Woah, Sasquatch dude! Heads up!" (Throws the paddles at the sasquatch. They electrocute the thing. It roars.) "Hahahahaha!" (Now notices the Sasquatch is growling at him and charging at him) "Uh-oh, sorry dude!" (He starts running. The Sasquatch is in hot pursuit of him)  
  
(Needless to say, Brody is running away, screaming, from the Sasquatch which he just accidentally ticked off.)  
  
Brody - "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"  
  
Sasquatch - "GRRRRWWWRR!"  
  
Brody - "AAAAAAH!"  
  
Sasquatch - "GRRRRRWRRRR!"  
  
Brody - "AAAAAAH!"  
  
Sasquatch - "GRRRRRRRRWRRR!"  
  
Brody - "AAAAAAAH"  
  
Sasquatch - "Why is growling the only thing I'm supposed to do in this whole episode?!"  
  
(However, the chase doesn't go very far, for soon Brody trips over a rock and into a rivine where Salmon are swimming/spawning/jumping in. Brody does not go with them, however, instead he ends up being dragged with the current in the opposite direction, finding himself: )  
  
Brody - "WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHOOHOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Right down a large waterfall that's apparently on the island too)  
  
(Once he hits the bottom of the waterfall, it takes the surfer dude a bit of a while to get back up. For a few moments, he seems like a goner, with the Sasquatch waving his fist before walking back to where he was before. However, after that point, Brody luckily manages to resurface, and with a few deep breathes he of course, let's out a response to all that just transpired those few moments ago: )  
  
Brody - "That......was.......AWESOME!"  
  
(Sometime after that, we reach the 75:00:00 hour mark in the challenge, and it is once again day time, or at the very least early morning. It's actually kind of hard to tell, honestly. Either way, the sun is out now and will be likely until the elimination ceremony later on)  
  
(At the campgrounds, it doesn't take long for something to happen, for Ezekiel is sleeping by a stump with nobody to protect him. Why does he need protection?)  
  
(Because without it, the amazingly still awake Duncan gets a glass of water, puts it down on the ground, and then puts Ezekiel's hand into it)  
  
Ezekiel - (Makes some basic small grunts and simple noises)  
  
Duncan - "Oh gross!" (slight laugh) "It works! Dude peed his pants!" (Points at Ezekiel)  
  
Ezekiel - "Huh? Wha? Who peed his-oh, OH EH!" (Desperately covers in crotch in shock at what just happened)  
  
(At the same time, Amy and Sammy both wake up at the same time but have nothing to do with what happened)  
  
(Then we cut to Cody and Dave, still in the same suggestive position from earlier, and now Dave is even hugging Cody from behind too. Cody's even smiling as Dave is kissing his right ear, both boys sleeping. At least, for now. It doesn't take long for them to open their eyes and see what they're actually doing)  
  
Dave - "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
Cody & Dave - "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
(After screaming in unison like that, they both run away from eachother at that point. Their friendship chances not ruined, just, going to be awkward for a while).  
  
(We then return to the main bonfire pit, where both Sky and Courtney are by far the most fatigued of all the remaining five campers, with Sugar and Heather sitting close to them being admittedly not so far behind themselves)  
  
Courtney - "Okay....my constant moving.....maybe....not such a good move....after all."  
  
Sky - "So.....fatigued...."  
  
Sugar - "I'm hungry!"  
  
Heather - "Wouldn't that make you more tired?"  
  
Sugar - "On what planet?"  
  
Heather - "Whatever, I'd totally kill for a latte at this point."  
  
(Just then, both Chris and Blaineley arrive on the scene, both carrying cups of coffee in their hands. Blaineley's is specifically a half fat no foam lattee steamed to 102 heat.)  
  
Chris McLean - "What is the matter with you people?" (sips from coffee) "Come on, fall asleep already!"  
  
Heather - "Are you kidding me? You two get to have coffees infront of us?!"  
  
Blaineley - (sips from hers) "When you get yourself nominated for a gemmie award, then you'll have the right to complain about that, kay? Kay."  
  
Heather - (Scowls at Blaineley for that remark)  
  
Blaineley - "Alright! So now that we're at the seventy-five hour mark with this challenge, I'd say it's time that the final five in this challenge, that's Sky, Courtney, Sugar, Heather and Duncan, stay here. The others, you guys should probably take some showers about now. Oh, and some of you could definitely use makeup. But you don't have access to a makeup crew so good luck with that."  
  
(Ezekiel runs off to take care of his own issue, alongside many of the others walking off to do the same)  
  
Chris McLean - (He walks up to one of the barrels as if it is a podium, takes another sip of his coffee) "Now Campers, I didn't want it to come to this. I told that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this, but darn it these campers are tough!', and so I found the most boring, sleep inducing activity that I can find." (He takes out a book) "The history of Canada." (Dramatic sound effect) "A pop-up book, Chapter One: The Beaver. National symbol, and a 'dam' fine hat!"  
  
(Duncan, Heather, Sugar, Sky and Courtney all groan)  
  
(Time skip to the 86:59:59 point, and Chris is still reading from the same chapter. Blaineley is leaning on the sign of the camp about to fall asleep already, while Sugar is basically asleep already at this point. Even Chris is sounding bored with reading the thing)  
  
Chris McLean - "Which of course, was the precursor to the discussions leading to the war of 1812" (During that, it's confirmed Sugar is asleep, and Heather just straight up falls backwards, defeated in the challenge)  
  
(Score is now 2-1)  
  
(This does not stay though, for soon enough, Sky begins falling from her seat down to the ground)  
  
Courtney - "Sky!" (slow-mo) "Dooooooon't!" (no more slow mo) "Ugh!"  
  
(Score is now 1-1, Courtney vs Duncan)  
  
Courtney - "Well, at least beating a neanderthal should be easy enough..."  
  
Duncan - (Raises a brow at that)  
  
(Once more another time skip, presumably this is after Chris has finished Chapter 1, or something. Does anyone really care about that book)  
  
Chris McLean - "Alright! Time for a bathroom break! Any takers?"  
  
Duncan - (Holding his 'kiwis' and is clearly needing to use the bathroom) "I've held it in this long, sweetheart, I can go all day."  
  
Courtney - "Oh please, you probably wouldn't be able last one more chapter let alone ten."  
  
Duncan - "Ha. Says the girl who hasn't stood up since she stopped doing that constantly moving thing."  
  
Courtney - "My legs could totally stand up!"  
  
Duncan - "Then do it!"  
  
Courtney - "Only if you use the bathroom."  
  
Duncan - (smirks) "Fine." (Gets up and walks, admittedly though, he stops smirking as he really has to go badly)  
  
Chris McLean - "You've got five minutes! As long as you don't mind a little company!"  
  
Duncan - (walking, turns to the cameraman behind him) "Fine, but stay outta the stall!" (cameraman nods)  
  
Courtney - (smug and confident) "Check, and mate."  
  
Chris McLean - "Don't you have an end of the bargain to keep up with though?"  
  
Courtney - (annoyed) "Okay, fine." (She gets up. Due to fatigue from all that jogging in place though, her legs actually give way and she falls to the ground with a thud.) "Wah! Ugh! No fair! No FAIR! No fair......" (The soft grass soothes her like a pillow, and she falls asleep. The Killer Bass are defeated. Again.)  
  
Blaineley - "Well, looks like we finally have our challenge winner now!"  
  
Chris McLean - "We sure do!"  
  
(Scene cuts to the stall door of the communal washroom toilets)  
  
Chris McLean - "The winner of the awake-a-thon is...."  
  
Chris McLean & Blaineley - "DUNCAN!" (Stall door opens to reveal Duncan is asleep on the can aswell, snoring even)  
  
Chris McLean - "The Screaming Gophers win! Again!"  
  
Blaineley - "And I will be meeting the Killer Bass at the bonfire tonight, again!" (Chris is not happy to have that dibs be called, but he has to accept it, he'll at least get the next one then)  
  
**[POST-CHALLENGE - CABINS - OUTSIDE]  
**  
(Following the challenge, there is a commotion going down at the Bass cabin, kicked off by some loud screams)  
  
Amy - "WHERE ARE MY SHOES?! WHERE ARE THEY?! SAMEY, YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR THIS!"  
  
Sammy - "My shoes are gone too!"  
  
Amy - "BECAUSE YOU HID THEM ON PURPOSE!"  
  
LeShawna - (Alongside members of the gopher's team, she approaches the Bass cabin) "HEY! First off, people be tryin' to get some REAL sleep here. Second, you ain't the ONLY one who's got stuff missin'! Mah Earrings are gone!"  
  
(B nods, opening his jacket to show his missing tools)  
  
Mike - "My shirt!" (Is still in just his undershirt and pants/shoes)  
  
Emma - "I've lost my law school journal, even though I told Noah to guard it!"  
  
Noah - "Hey, I lost my own book too, so don't blame me."  
  
Emma - "Hm, fine. If you didn't do it, then who did?"  
  
Brick - (Approaches the growing group outside of the cabins) "A thief? We have a THIEF among us? I hate thieves! We have to get to the bottom of this immediately! What did the thief take?"  
  
LeShawna - "My earrings!"  
  
Mike - "My shirt!"  
  
Amy  & Sammy - "Our shoes!"  
  
Emma - "My notebook."  
  
Noah - "My book."  
  
B - (Just points to the parts of his jacket where he keeps his tools)  
  
Jen & Tom - "Our glasses!"  
  
Tom - "And I can't see without mine!" (Jen is holding his hand to help guide him around)  
  
Dawn - "My tarot cards!"  
  
(The whole time, Heather is deviously smirking as she watches and listens from the window of the Gopher Cabin's girl side)  
  
(Suddenly, Courtney, Sky, Cody and Dave arrive on the scene of their team aswell as members of the Gophers arguing, all of them are confused by the sight).  
  
Brick - "So, do we have any leads?"  
  
Amy - "I think SAMEY did it! She's just the type to!"  
  
Sammy - "I didn't! Honest! I swear! I would never!"  
  
LeShawna - (Glares at Amy) "How do we know you ain't just blamin' her to cover your own butt?"  
  
Sammy - "Yeah!"  
  
Amy - "I would NEVER steal from myself! I only steal Samey's stuff!"  
  
LeShawna - "So you admit you steal?"  
  
Amy - "ONLY FROM SAMEY! And that's only because it SHOULD be mine anyway!"  
  
B - (Hands on hips, not happy at Amy's comment. It seems everyone is beginning to believe Amy is the thief)  
  
Sky - "Somebody's been stealing from all of us? That's low!"  
  
Courtney - "Whoever's been stealing, you'd better give the stuff back now, because if anyone stole from ME you're going to be very sorry! VERY."  
  
Amy - "IT WASN'T ME!"  
  
Heather - (worried that her preffered target isn't being, well, targetted, she approaches the group) "Excuse me, but have you guys even searched for the lost stuff at all?"  
  
Brick - "Have you?"  
  
Amy - "Well, not thoroughly, but it's not where we left them."  
  
Sammy - (Nods in agreement then)  
  
Heather - "Now, I've got a hunch here, but, how about, oh I don't know, under the beds?"  
  
(Dawn is the only one clearly suspicious of Heather here, but either doesn't say anything or doesn't have a chance to, as Courtney enters the cabins and checks under the beds)  
  
Courtney (from the cabin) - "Why is there a bunch of stuff under Sky's bed?"  
  
(Everyone outside gasps)  
  
Sky - "What?!"  
  
(Suddenly everybody goes in and does indeed, see all of the afforementioned stolen objects underneath the beds. Heather deviously smirks as she just stands by and watches)  
  
Dawn - "My cards!"  
  
LeShawna - "My earrings!"  
  
Amy & Sammy - "Our shoes!"  
  
Jen - "Me and Tom's glasses!"  
  
Mike - "My shirt!"  
  
Noah & Emma - "Our books!"  
  
Courtney - "Sky....why is all of this under YOUR bed?"  
  
Sky (shocked) - "What?! I don't know! I'm NOT a thief! I would NEVER steal from my own team, or anyone for that matter!"  
  
Dave - "Yeah! Sky's totally innocent, she wouldn't do that! Ever! She's too good for that!"  
  
Sky - "Yes! Stealing is just, so, bad! Besides, what if Amy or someone else simply put those things there to frame me!"  
  
Dave - "Yeah!"  
  
Amy - "So now you're trying to blame your fellow team members? SO honourable!" (sarcastic)  
  
Brick - (Is clearly very upset with Sky now) "I thought you were better than that, Sky."  
  
Sky - "I'm not a thief! Honestly! I'm NOT!"  
  
Courtney - "While what Sky said IS potentially possible, she could also be just saying that to seem innocent. I say we decide for ourselves with the vote tonight."  
  
Brick - "That's totally doable."  
  
Sky - "I didn't steal, guys! Honestly! I didn't! I would never!" (She is desperate to make everyone believe she's innocent as they collect their things back and glare at her, except for Dawn who seems to have an idea but perhaps not enough proof or worry for her own safety to say it)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Dawn - "I can't help but have a feeling that in an alternate universe somewhere, I know exactly how Sky feels."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sky - "I didn't steal from anyone! Honest! Please don't think of me a cheater! There's gotta be proof in this episode! Amy's got my vote! She's mean anyway!"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- > **Sammy - "This could be the closest I come to actually getting rid of Amy."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Dave - "ANYONE BUT SKY! PLEASE!"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** B - (Arms crossed, just looks angrily at the camera, it's unclear who he believes)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- > **Amy - "I personally don't buy that Sky did it. I think Samey put it under her bed to frame her."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Jen - "Nobody steals my fashion pieces and gets away with it!"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- > **Tom - (Does the classic sassy finger snap)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- > **Cody - "This is a toughie. I don't know who could've stolen all the stuff, I just know it wasn't me."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Courtney - "I don't really care about the stealing since none of my stuff got stolen and it's hard to decipher who did it, so I'll just vote off the team's weakest member."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- > **Brick - "I'm sticking to Sky being the thief, personally. I don't like thieves."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Heather - "Turn a team against their own members? Easiest trick in the book."  
  
**[BONFIRE PIT AREA - ELIMINATION CEREMONY #2]**  
  
(It is night time once again, and many of the campers still have dark circles beneath their eyes to indicate they are tired. The light of the campfire can be seen even from a distance, there is a loon swimming on the lake, and an octopus that also resides in the lake manages to catch one of the salmon from earlier. The bears and the sasquatches both also take advantage of the salmon run, but the squatches are actually using fishing rods like people unlike the bears. However, none of this should be focused on at the moment, for at Camp Wawanakwa, there is a campfire ceremony.)  
  
(The Killer Bass for the second consecutive time are gathered around the campfire pit. On the top row sits - left to right - Tom, Jen, B, Amy and Sammy. On the bottom row sits Cody, Courtney, Dave, Sky and Brick.)  
  
(Having called dibs on it earlier, it is Blaineley with the plate of marshmallows who approaches the Killer Bass this time around)  
  
Blaineley - "Before I begin, I would like to say I am actually very astounded by the gossip worthy stuff you guys came up with at the end there. I can already tell this is going to be one juicy ceremony!"  
  
Sky - (Still worried for herself) "Hey, wait, you have footage from everywhere, can't you show it to reveal who the real thief is?!"  
  
Blaineley - "Sorry, but that would ruin all the drama! That, and you've all casted your votes anyway."  
  
(Sky sulks down, looking at her team, many of whom are glaring at her if not Amy. She is clearly concerned for herself)  
  
Blaineley - "So, with all of the votes being casted, it's time to see which nine of you ten campers gets a marshmallow! Remember, if I don't call your name, you're going to have to down the dock of shame, and take a ride on the boat of losers, back home. Once on that boat, you can never come back here. Ever."  
  
(Dramatic pause)  
  
Blaineley - "The first marshmallow, goes to Tom"  
  
Tom - (With a smile, and fixing his glasses, he goes to get his marshmallow)  
  
Blaineley - "Jen!"  
  
Jen - (Light smile, gets her marshmallow with a Diva-esque walk)  
  
Blaineley - "Courtney!"  
  
Courtney - (Relieved, she runs to go get her marshmallow)  
  
Blaineley - "Cody AND Dave!"  
  
Cody  & Dave - (Both sigh of relief and casually walk up to get their marshmallows. Cody is happy about it, though Dave quickly becomes concerned for Sky)  
  
Blaineley - "B!" (She does for unknown reason, a wink as she says B's name)  
  
B - (Smiles as he gets up and retrieves his marshmallow)  
  
Blaineley - "Brick!"  
  
Brick - (Salutes and marches to get his marshmallow once more)  
  
(The bottom three - Amy, Sammy and Sky)  
  
Blaineley - "Aaaaaaaaaaaaand." (She drags this out for tension) "Samantha!"  
  
Sammy - "Yes!" (She runs up to get her's happily. Amy gasps in anger and shock as she is now in the Bottom Two along with Sky)  
  
Blaineley - "Well girls, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." (Dramatic pause as both Sky and Amy look at the last marshmallow in shock of being in the Bottom Two)  
  
(This pause goes on for a while)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Blaineley just watches)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up of both Amy and Sky's shocked faces)  
(Close-up of Dave's extremely worried face)  
.  
.  
.  
Blaineley - "Amy!"  
  
Amy - "YES!"  
  
(There is a series of gasps from the team, most notably Dave and Sammy)  
  
Dave - "NO!"  
  
Blaineley - "Yes, Sky. The dock of shame, awaits you."  
  
Sky - (Bows her head in shame, then addresses her team) "Well, I can't blame you guys for wanting to vote a thief off. I wish you all the best of luck.....I'll be watching to see who wins in the end regardless! Well, bye...." (She walks away for the boat of losers)  
  
Sammy - "Bye, Sky." (Waves bye to her, along with some other members of the team, barring only those who believe her to be the thief)  
  
Dave - "No! Sky! Wait!" (He runs up to her just as she's about to go onto the boat of losers) "I, I didn't even have the chance to tell you something!"  
  
Sky - (Turns to Dave) "What is it, Dave?"  
  
Dave - "I.......I..........I.......I-I-I...."  
  
Sky - "Yes?"  
  
Dave - "I like your shoes!"  
  
Sky - (Slight laugh) "Thanks. I hope you do the best that you can in this game, Dave." (Gets on the boat and it begins leaving)  
  
Dave - "No, wait!" (softer) "That's not what I wanted to say....." (Begins tearing up while watching the boat drive off)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- > **Dave - (Sitting in a fetal position, crying and sobbing like a little kid over Sky's elimination, tears streaming from his face)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Courtney - "I am a bit shocked that Sky was the one who recieved the most votes to be off of the show, but on the other hand, she could easily have eventually turned into my biggest threat in the competition anyway, so, I'm just happy nobody came to believe I was a thief. She may be an olympian, but I have actual C.I.T. experience."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Heather - "So Sky was one of their strongest players, and now, she's gone. I'm so running this game."  
  
(Following that, we cut to the Boat of Losers, with Sky riding in the back of it on her way back home and off of the show, as the second camper eliminated in Total Drama's history)  
  
Sky - "Well, I hope they realize they just kicked off one of their strongest players. Still though, I think it's curious that Heather just seemed to know they were under the bed.......I'll have to rewatch this episode when I get the chance."  
  
(We then cut back to the campfire pit, where Courtney, Cody, Dave, Amy, Sammy, Brick, Tom, Jen and B are all gathered by the fire with their marshmallows placed on sticks to roast on it)  
  
Courtney - "To the Killer Bass!" (They all raise their sticks/marshmallows as if it's 'cheers' along with her) "And to not ending up here again next week!"  
  
**[BONUS SCENE - SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS, A CAVE]**  
  
(The Sasquatch from earlier enters the cave with alot of fish, salmon, he caught from earlier in-hand. He enters with a growl, and his supposed wife is in the kitchen of the cave, all of the appliances made out of stone)  
  
Male Squatch - (Growls)  
  
Female Squatch - (Growls back)  
  
(The two kiss)  
  
(Some time later the wife has fixed up a plate of freshly cooked salmon, and their child, a kid sasquatch, comes out for dinner)  
  
Kid Squatch - (Growls)  
  
Female Squatch - (Growls back)  
  
Kid Squatch - (Growls like he/she's whining)  
  
Male Squatch - (Has a now stern sounding growl to his voice)  
  
Kid Squatch - (Growls like whining as he/she sits down for his food)  
  
(Just then, Grandpa Sasquatch is shown, sitting on a chair of stones, reading what looks to be a 'Playboy' magazine.)  
  
Grandpa Squatch - (Makes some grunts like he's enjoying what he's looking at)  
  
Female Squatch - (Growls to grandpa)  
  
Grandpa Squatch - (Growls back)  
  
Female Squatch - (Growls back too)  
  
Grandpa Squatch - (Growls/grunts at that point, but gets up and joins the family for Dinner anyway)  
  
(And with those intelligible grunts, the sasquatch family is eating together at their stone dinner table, eating some freshly caught and prepared salmon with various things on the side for extra flavor, and drinking some various drinks that they actually have in cans. They are enjoying this family time. At least some people on the island are)  
  
**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE, SKY]**  
  
**[EXCLUSIVE - SKY'S AUDITION]**  
  
(Sky is standing in her room, a dreamcatcher is put over the window. It's a standard bedroom)  
  
Sky - "Hi!" (waves) "I'm Sky, and I'm audititoning to be on Total Drama Island! I don't expect to make it on the show out of all the people who audition for it, but I would be very honoured if I was because it would be a great way for me to showcase my abilities as a trainee for the olympics, following right after my siser! But, if I do get on the show, I'll really miss my-"  
  
(The footage runs out of batteries at that point. It's possible she was referring to her sister, or perhaps someone else. May be forever unknown, unrelated to her or not)  
**  
[EXCLUSIVE CLIP ENDS]**


	4. Dodgebrawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two teams participate in a six-seven round game of dodgeball. One team dominates the other team thanks to two members displaying surprising skill - that is, until someone is forced to take charge of the opposing team, which turns the tides of the game. Ultimately, it is an unlikely hero who determines the final outcome for his team. Another camper is set up to be eliminated for throwing nothing but sarcasm at his team, but ultimately it is another's offensive beliefs that get him voted off instead.

(Like in the previous episode, this one opens up on the Dock of Shame, in broad daylight. Of the two hosts of the show, it is Chris McLean and not Blaineley who is standing on the dock to give out the obligatory recap of the previous episode)

Chris McLean - "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" (Clips from both of the previous episodes play over the sound of Chris' voice) "The Screaming Gophers kicked butt in the awake-a-thon when Courtney's idea of running in place left her legs too tired to stand up! The Killer Bass took their second loss in a row, harsh. Heather orchestrated the first Total Drama Island alliance by convincing Mike and Ezekiel to join forces with her, and then pocketed things from the other campers in-order to blame Sky for it. Then, she sat back to watch the fireworks. Nicely played, Heather. Nicely played. In the end, it came down to Amy or Sky, both for being pinned as the thief. The Bass fell right into Heather's trap and voted Sky off over Amy in a shocking elimination ceremony. Thus, Sky became the second camper to rock the boat of losers!" (clips from previous episode end, back to Chris on the dock) "Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Duncan and Courtney be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the dock of shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, on, TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!"

**[CUE INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This first commercial is actually a PSA)

Announcer - "You've seen them drink."

(Shows a bunch of men drinking at a bar)

Announcer - "You've seen them watch sports."

(Shows a bunch of men watching sports in a living room)

Announcer - "You've seen them at the head of the patriarchy."

(Shows a bunch of men in a board room to represent the 'patriarchy')

Announcer - "But, are you going to stand for it?"

(Suddenly, shows a bunch of women are shown standing on a street with various protest signs and shirts on)

Women - "NO WE WON'T!"

Announcer - "Women, stand up and fight. Men must be put in their place at all costs. No more should they treat your discipline as abuse. No more should they look at other women. No more should they disgust you with their wretched masculine ways. Donate to the Women Lives Matter Foundation, and you can forward progress towards the first ever concentration camp for men. Only women matter in this world."

(Then suddenly the flag of whatever country you're viewing this in is shown being pulled down, until finally a pink flag with a red female gender symbol is brought up instead)

Announcer - "Every small loan of 1 million dollars counts towards the ultimate defeat of the male race and their supremacy. Ladies, make it count. Donate. Join, or be oppressed."

(The rest of the PSA just has various legal information and talks about who funded this thing)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[MAIN LODGE]**

(We open this episode in the main lodge, at breakfast time. The Gophers are seated at one table and 'enjoying' - that word used loosely - the breakfast served by Chef, and the Bass are on the other table trying to do the most. While the Gophers are well rested, the Bass are still very tired.)

(Saying that though, Duncan is the most tired of all the Gophers, resting his head on the table instead of eating. This infact, gains Chris' attention as he and Blaineley walk up to the remaining 20 campers)

Chris McLean - "Duncan!" (He gains Duncan's tired and not amused attention) "You look like crap dude!"

Duncan - "Stuff it" (Rolls head back away from looking at Chris)

Blaineley - (To the Killer Bass) "Wow, Bass. You kids look like the awake-a-thon was just yesterday. Don't you get any sleep at all?"

Jen - "Brick somehow found his alarm clock again.....it kept us up ALL night."

Brick - "I apologize for any disturbances it may have caused, but it's just that I can not sleep right without knowing that I will be woken up to it's amazing sound."

(The Bass team just glares at him a little bit but then decides to let it go)

Blaineley - "Wow. Four nights with no sleep. You must seriously be hurting right now."

Chris McLean - (To Duncan) "And what about you, huh? What's got you lookin' all like that?"

Duncan - (Angrily looks at Chris) "Wanna find out?!"

(Suddenly everyone hides underneath their tables, though Blaineley & Chris remain calm and collected)

Chris McLean - "No No, it's cool. It's cool." (Again, both he and Blaineley are, oddly enough, remaining calm & collected)

(Just then, everyone's attention turns to the sound of the door opening, revealing one camper who wasn't previously in the room. Specifically, it was Dave, who still was pretty shaken up after the previous elimination ceremony)

(Dave silently walks to the Killer Bass table, he is clearly still sad over the previous night's elimination as he takes his seat and rests his head on one of his hands, letting out a sad sigh over it)

(Cody pats him on the back as a sign of sympathy)

Tom - "You do know that you and Sky weren't actually dating, right?"

Dave - "We might have been if you guys hadn't voted her off!"

Tom - "Well she might have been-"

Dave - "Sky would never steal! EVER!"

Tom - "Okay, okay! Cool your temper down a bit."

(Seething for a few moments, Dave then goes back to sulking with a bit of crying after that)

Blaineley - (To a camper who is also just now entering the main lodge) "Well would you look at that, it's last challenge's last loser, Courtney!"

(Indeed, the next person to arrive at the lodge is Courtney, who is like Duncan, very tired from both the previous challenge aswell as no doubt Brick's afforementioned alarm clock. She also walks to the Bass table, in her tiredness)

Courtney - "I....am not.....a loser......just....very...tired...." (She is clearly struggling to keep her head up but is somehow managing to do so)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Courtney - "We are so sucking right now! Okay yes, Sky was an inevitable threat, but at least she was an athletic team member!"

(After that, we go to the Gopher's table, where Heather is seated with Ezekiel and Mike right next to her. She wastes no time in turning to them and beginning to speak)'

Heather - "So, let's go over the rules one more time." (Ezekiel and Mike are listening) "Number one, I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules." (Mike is neutral to that, Ezekiel begins frowning a bit though) "Number two?"

Mike - "Breaking the rules can result in being kicked out of the alliance?"

Heather - "Good! Number three, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits."

(Since they are both guys, Mike and Ezekiel don't actually have as much an issue with this as two girls would, but Ezekiel clearly has more of an issue with it than Mike, but it's probably more with the other rules anyway)

Ezekiel - "I don't know about some of these rules, eh."

Heather - "That's cool, I can change them." (The two boys smile) "I can also find someone else to take to the final three with me." (Now the two get worried and shake their heads) "Good." (Now Mike and Ezekiel are relieved). "Now, wanna have some fun?" (They both nod, Heather then stands up and addresses the Bass team) "Hey fish heads! Way to kick out your strongest player! Why don't you just give up now?"

(Courtney chucks some of her gruel/food at Heather. Heather, however dodges. As a result, the food hits Crimson in the face instead)

Heather - "Missed me!"

Courtney - (She scowls angrily at Heather)

Chris McLean - "Alright campers, listen up!" (He walks to the middle of the room, clapping a little to get their attention) "Your next challenge will start in ten minutes, and be prepared to bring it!"

**[10 MINUTES LATER - DODGEBALL COURT]**

(Now Chris, Blaineley and Chef are with the 20 remaining campers inside of a dodgeball court, which set up on the beach and is surrounded by a large glass wall. There is a stand for the referee, Chef, and two sets of bleachers, one for the Gophers and one for the Bass)

(The only exception is Duncan, who walks to the Gopher's side, clearly still tired, and simply falls onto the bleachers as his team looks on, he adresses them threateningly)

Duncan - "Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do!" (Falls asleep)

Mike - (Gulps)

Heather - (Rolls her eyes)

(With the Bass team)

Courtney - "So since this is obviously a sports challenge, I'll take over leadership of this team from this point on. I hope you're all fine with that."

Cody - "I am!"

Dave - (Depressed) "Whatever."

Brick - "Wait a minute, we didn't have a vote yet! We should have a vote amongst all of us before we decide who is team captain!"

Courtney - "I would say my chances against someone who's alarm clock kept us ALL from sleeping AT ALL after the awake-a-thon are pretty good."

Brick - "Even so, it's still undemocratic of you to just declare yourself our team captain!"

Courtney - "I have actual C.I.T. experience! You'd be a fool to not vote for someone who has actual experience at a summer camp!"

Brick - "I trained at an army boot camp! That means I have more serious training and leadership experience!"

Courtney - "Oh please. You probably could've lead a chicken across a road."

Brick - "I so could!"

Courtney - "Then do it!"

Brick - "Once I find a chicken, and a road, I will!"

(Suddenly there is the sound of a whistle blowing which brings all campers' attention over to Chris, Chef and Blaineley. It was Chef who blew the whistle. Dressed as a referee, he walks passed all of the remaining campers and looks at them with either glares or other unhappy expressions to his face, even rolling his eyes, before walking back over to be besides Chris & Blaineley)

Chris McLean - "Today's challenge, is the classic schoolyard game, of Dodgeball." (He picks up a red dodgeball) "The first rule of Dodgeball is..."

Noah - (Sarcastic snark) "Do not talk about Dodgeball?" (Brody laughs at the joke)

Chris McLean - "As I was saying. If you get hit with a ball" (He throws it Courtney, pretty hard too. She catches it in her hands but makes an 'OOF' sound.) "You're out!"

Courtney - "OW! You can't do that!" (Throws the ball back at him. He catches it perfectly)

Chris McLean - "If you manage to catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to send another team member out onto the court!"

Noah - (Sarcasm) "Throwing balls. Gee, another mentally challenging test."

Emma - (Also sarcastic) "I thought these were called challenges. We do this game at school."

Chris McLean - "Okay now Brody, try to hit me!" (Throws it to Brody. He catches it) (Chef tosses Chris another ball) "If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball, but, if it knocks the ball out of your hands." (He drops the ball) "You're out!"

Jen - "So, what are we supposed to do when the ball comes at us again?"

Chris McLean - "You dodge!"

(Brody throws the ball at Chris, Chris deflects it with his ball, and it ends up hitting Jen square in the face and down onto the floor. The other campers gasp)

Chris McLean - "Oooh! You were supposed to dodge!"

Jen - (Gets up, holding her forehead) "Ow...right."

Chris McLean - "Now, you all have 1 minute until game time. Gophers, you'll have to sit one person out each game."

Emma - "Um.....what?"

Chris McLean - "You guys have to sit one person out each game, didn't you hear me?"

Emma - "Why? You didn't even say how many of us are going to play in each match."

Chris McLean - "Five of you, why?"

Emma - "Then saying we should sit one person out each game is redundant if only five of us compete in each match."

Chris McLean - "Why? You guys have a number advantage over the Bass."

Blaineley - (Laughs at Chris' poor math skills) "Both teams have more than five people, Chris."

Emma - "What she said."

Noah - (Sarcastic snark) "Goodness. His lack of math skills is worse than I thought."

Chris McLean - "Are you guys trying to get the Producers to step in and eliminate you personally? Cuz I don't think they'd take kindly to you guys insulting their challenge ideas!"

Emma - "If they are as bad at math as you are, I'm not scared of them."

(Chris and Chef both make 'oooooh' faces at that)

Chris McLean - "Gonna pretend that line was never said."

Blaineley - "Okay! How about this, TEN of you guys will compete in each game! That way, the Gophers DO have to have one person out for each round!"

Chris McLean - "That's not-"

Blaineley - "Do you WANT to be stuck at this part all day?"

Chris McLean - "Fine." (Unhappy as he says this) "10 people each game."

Cody - (Raises his hand)

Blaineley - "Yes?"

Cody - "We have 9 people....we eliminated two people, remember?"

Blaineley - "........oh."

Chris McLean - (Laughs) "Who's bad at math now, huh?"

Blaineley - (Glares) "Shut it."

Chris McLean - "Okay, so NINE people each round, the Gophers have to sit at least two people out each game, any complaints about THAT?!"

(Ezekiel is about to open his mouth)

Chris McLean - "Good! Now, you guys have one minute until game time starting NOW!"

**[BEFORE GAME - SCREAMING GOPHERS]**

(The Gophers are all gathered by their bleachers, with Duncan still sleeping on them. Heather is taking charge of the team for the moment, and adressing them all)

Heather - "Okay, we can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are gonna be trying extra hard to catch up." (Looks to the sleeping Duncan) "Who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here?"

Noah - (Thinks for a bit, then snarks) "Alright, I'll volunteer." (He walks over to the bleachers, then turns to the rest of the team with faux enthusiasm) "Now let's see all you kingers get out there and dodge!"

**[BEFORE GAME - KILLER BASS]**

(The whole remnant of the Bass team is gathered infront of their bleachers. In hindsight, yes this scene is pointless due to the true rules of the challenge, but the Gophers get a BG scene so the Bass should too)

Courtney - "Okay, so we're agreed that I'm the team captain, right?"

Jen - "We didn't have a vote at all on that."

Tom - (Nods in agreement with Jen)

Courtney - "So what? I'm the most obvious choice anyway!"

Amy - "Says YOU! I think I should be the leader of this team, especially since you guys UNFAIRLY tried to vote ME off last time!"

Sammy - (mumbles something under her breath)

Amy - (Stops on Sammy's foot for doing that)

Sammy - "OW!"

Courtney - "Yeah, right, what qualifications do YOU have?"

Amy - "I'm captain of the cheerleading squad back home! This is a sport! Therefore, I should be the captain of the team!"

Courtney - "Then my point stands, I'm still the most valid candidate anyway." (Amy scowls at her in response)

Brick - "We should see about that with a vote first!"

Courtney - "We only have a minute for this."

Tom - "Would it really take too long at all?"

B - (shrugs, not knowing himself)

Brick - "Whoever-" (He is cut off by the sound of the whistle, meaning the 'Bass captain' vote will have to wait for later)

**[DODGEBALL MATCH #1]**

(Chef, with a cocked brow, looks at both teams of competitors for the match, which is basically the teams of the show anyway)

(First Match - Courtney, Jen, Amy, Sammy, Cody, B, Dave, Brick & Tom vs Heather, Sugar, LeShawna, Emma, Dawn, Crimson, Ezekiel, Mike & Brody)

(Basically, the Killer Bass vs 9 Gophers)

Heather - (mocking the Bass) "Bring it on, fishies, otherwise winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying."

Amy - "Oh we're going to bring it, we're going to make you Gophers be as big a failure as SAMEY is!"

Sammy - (sadly sighs)

(Many of the Bass members feel that insult to a fellow team member was not good for Amy's approval rating as team leader)

Chris McLean - "Both teams ready?" (Indeed they are) "Best of six games wins! Now, let's dodge some balls!"

Chef - (Blows the whistle one more time to begin the actual match)

(Everyone in the match, which is again everyone except Noah & Duncan, picks up their dodgeballs and prepares for the game)

Cody - (Throws the first ball, aiming for Mike possibly because he's so tall)

Mike - (Dodges successfully, then looks at Cody, who gives him a sheepish grin in response. Mike then tries to throw himself, but ends up tripping over his feet, launching the ball into the air and hitting Crimson in the side of the head instead)

Blaineley (From the sidelines) - "Oooh, that's going to smear some makeup."

Heather - "Mike, why don't you hit someone on THEIR team?!" (Mike cowers in fear of Heather a bit)

Mike - "S-s-s-s-sorry...."

(Suddenly, balls are thrown at Mike & Heather from off-screen, both of them only look in horror as the balls come towards them and successfuly hit them, one of them hits Mike square in the face and he falls to the floor, Heather is knocked to the wall herself)

Mike - "Owwwww!"

(First match now - Bass 9, Gophers 7)

(Mike and Heather unhappily take their seats on the bleachers, having to wait until next round or unless they are brought back into the match)

(Whistle blown)

Brick - "Now it's my time to win it for the Bass!"

LeShawna - "Oh yeah? Bring it, Green Bean, let's see what you got!"

Brick - "I will!" (He then tries to throw the ball at her, but almost immediately starts having problems with doing so)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick - "Never hit a woman! Ever! They teach us that from, like, birth!"

Brick - (With some final struggles, he 'throws' the ball at LeShawna. Not really a throw though, it just kinda goes to the ground and then rolls to her feet)

(There is a moment of silence as LeShawna picks up the ball)

(Then, LeShawna looks at Brick with one of 'those' looks to her face, Brick becomes rightfuly scared)

Brick - (Screaming like a girl) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" (Hit in the back of the head by LeShawna, falls to the ground and slides until he hits the wall)'

(The Gophers cheer for LeShawna's victory hit)

LeShawna - "And that's how WE roll!" (She and Emma high-five)

Sugar - "Now it's MAH TURN!" (She just chucks the ball towards the Bass. It actually hits Jen square in the face with enough force to send her flying into the wall behind her, Tom gasps as he sees it, but is swiftly hit in the head with a ball and knocked to the ground himself, possibly also from Sugar)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Jen - "This challenge is TERRIBLE for my clothes! If they had told me this was going to be a dodgeball challenge I would've changed into a much more fitting ensemble!"

(Tom and Jen walk to the bleachers together while the Gophers are still cheering for their victory against the Bass. Neither Amy nor Courtney are happy about the team once more being seen as the inferior team to the Gophers)

Amy - "Come on, SAMEY, start NOT making our team fail!"

Sammy - "I'm not!"

Amy - "Yes you are, and you KNOW you are!

Sammy - (sighs)

Courtney - (Doesn't reply, instead she just scowls, picks up a ball, and hurls it towards Sugar)

Sugar - "Wizard! If you're watchin' this, do like the song and take the wheel!"

(Suddenly, the ball is caught by Brody, saving Sugar, who sighs. Courtney scowls as she is then counted as out of the match)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sugar - "Thank you! Thank you thank you THANK you! Not only did my wizard take my wheel and save me, but he stuck it to that wizard votin' off hag named Courtney! Hooray for the wizard!"

(With that, Mike is brought back into the game)

B - (He appears to be making some mental calculations before he launches his ball. It manages to hit Mike square in the head, knocking him out, before then coming back down and hitting Brody aswell. Both hits are counted as getting the two victims out)

Brody - "Aw man!"

(He and Mike both must now go to the bleachers for the rest of the match unless called back in)

Amy - "Alright, Failmey, this is your one chance to, oh who am I kidding, you'll never do anything good for this team."

Sammy - (sighs sadly, again, feeling the shame)

LeShawna - "Oooh, I'm gonna enjoy this." (She fires her ball right at Amy with no mercy at all)

Amy - "AH!" (She uses Sammy as a human shield to attempt in protecting herself, Sammy however, uses her ball in-hand to deflect LeShawna's ball, sending it in an upward slant to the Gophers. LeShawna dodges it and so it instead slams into Crimson)

(The Bass team cheers)

Amy - "I know, I know, I'm awesome."

Bass Team - (Cheering) "Sammy! Sammy! Sammy! Sammy!"

Amy - "WHAT?!"

Sammy - (Smiles at being cheered for instead of Amy)

Amy - (growls angrily at her sister)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Crimson - "That moment, when the ball was coming right at me, was the best moment of my life. I felt like I might have died from the impact. I'll have to thank Sammy for it later."

(Following that confessional, the Bass member brought back into the game is shown to be none other than Jen)

(Following that, both Jen and Sugar throw balls at eachother, but they both get hit and as such are both out at the same time as eachother)

(Following that, a ball is fired at Dave and hits him in the chest, something which he just, after going 'ow', just mopes over)

Dave - "Fitting....just like....Sky's elimination....." (He begins sobbing as he sits down at the bleachers, out of the match)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Dave - (Once more, he starts sobbing like a kid in the confessional while sitting in a fetal position)

(Following that, B manages to once more use his skills to knock two gophers - Dawn & Emma - out of the game, but LeShawna and Ezekel manage to hit him, his big size proving to be his biggest weakness in the game as it makes it harder for him to dodge)

(Following that, Sammy is shown getting hit with a ball when once again, Amy uses her as a human shield)

(Now it's down to just LeShawna & Ezekiel vs Cody & Amy)

Ezkeiel - "Aw yeah! Final two on the field! This team is surprising me more and more!"

LeShawna - "What do you mean by surprisin' you?"

Ezekiel - "I mean-WOAH!" (He dodges a ball thrown by Amy)

Amy - "Darn it! Missed!"

LeShawna - (Chucks a ball right in Amy's face, finally getting her down and out of the match) "I've been wantin' to do that since Day 1!".

Amy - "UGH! My nose! If you broke my nose, I am so going to get you back!"

LeShawna - "Oh whatevah."

(Now it's down to 2 on 1, Cody vs LeShawna & Ezekiel. Cody is shaking in fear at the pressure placed upon him)

Heather - (Slight laugh) "Man, is it me or do the Bass just make it too easy sometimes."

Dawn - "You shouldn't underestimate people like that, Heather."

Heather - "Don't talk to me, weird hippie girl."

(With the Bass side)

Courtney - (She facepalms, not confident in Cody's abilities) "We're doomed."

Cody - (It's possible that wanting to impress Courtney inspired him to show some skill, as he takes the dodgeball in his hand, twirls it around, then seems to aim it before firing it towards LeShawna. LeShawna dodges it, but then it like orbits around her like a boomerang before smacking her in her lucious booty, making her be out of the match)

Chris McLean - (To the camera) "That is one tough ball to dodge!"

Blaineley - "And a bit of a pervy ball too."

Ezekiel - "I got ya now, eh!" (He throws his ball at Cody)

Cody - (Dodges Ezekiel's ball, then gets a plan. He rubs his ball on his sweater, giving it some sort of an electric quality to it as he chucks it right at Ezekiel, who is frightened by it)

Ezekiel - "What the heck? AH!" (He runs from it. In circles. The ball literally is homing in on him like a lock-on missle or something)

(Ezekiel runs in a circle but it still pursues him)

(He runs in another circle, but it STILL pursues him)

(He is screaming in horror the full time, until he runs right into the wall, with a *THUD*. The ball hits him in the back in the end, making him out of the match and scoring the win for the Gophers)

(Chef blows the whistle for the last time)

(The Killer Bass cheer for their victory over the Gophers, while the Gophers of course are less than pleased for it. Cody is even jumping up and down, and is high-fived by Tom. Even Courtney seems highly impressed by Cody. The only one not cherring is Dave, but that's only because he's still depressed about the previous elimination.)

Chris McLean - "And the first match goes to the Killer Bass!"

Heather - "This is just, just SO unacceptable!"

Dawn - "I told you-"

Heather - "SHUT IT!"

Ezekiel - "Maybe we lost cuz-"

Heather - "Because SOME people weren't LISTENING to me when I said they'd try to catch up!"

Ezekiel - (Is confused)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Ezekiel - "I actually think I know why our team lost, eh."

**[BEFORE MATCH #2 - KILLER BASS]**

Brick - "Okay, so I think we should use this time between matches to have the vote for who is going to lead this time."

Dave - (Makes a depressed sigh)

Courtney - "After your performance in the last match? Please. You should just hand the captain position to me already."

Amy - "I lasted longer than you did!"

Courtney - "Barely."

Jen - "Guys, come on! You're not even asking us if we can vote or not!"

Tom - "Yeah!" (Nods) "That's how voting is supposed to work. Shouldn't we know that by now?"

Courtney - "Okay, fine, let's vote for the team member! Me, Brick, or Amy?"

Cody - "I vote for Courtney!" (Courtney smiles happily and confidentally)

Sammy - "I vote-" (Amy pulls on her hair to influence her vote) "Amy.....I vote Amy..." (Amy makes an evil grin, Courtney glares at her)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sammy - "Off."

Dave - "I vote Courtney...." (says so in depression)

B - (Points to Brick)

Tom & Jen - "Brick!"

Dave - "And Brick wins by one vote, yay whatever."

Courtney & Amy - "WHAT?!"

Amy - "You voted Brick over ME?!"

Courtney - "Or me?!"

Brick - "I'm sorry, ma'ams, but that is the way democracy works. I am now the official captain of the Killer Bass by vote!"

Courtney - "I demand a recount!"

Amy - "Me too!"

Courtney - "Besides, Sammy only voted Amy because she was forced to! So that's not fair!"

Amy - "She did not! She voted me by her own choice! Besides, Cody only voted you because he likes you!"

Courtney - "I still didn't FORCE him too!"

Jen - "Okay, fine, we'll have a re-vote for this after the challenge!"

Brick - (Seems a bit hurt by this)

**[PRE-MATCH #2 - SCREAMING GOPHERS]**

Heather - "Okay, so since what I warned you all about is just starting to happen, I think we should start going to some drastic actions now to make sure we destroy those fishes before they get too cocky!"

Emma - "It's only been one match out of five, that's hardly a cause for alarm."

Noah - "Yeah, what she said."

Heather - "That kind of talk is exactly what made us just lose a few seconds ago! I say we wake Duncan up."

(Ezekiel, Mike, Dawn, Brody and Sugar all gasp at the notion. Crimson, Noah, Emma and LeShawna don't seem to care about it)

Ezekiel - "I think that's a bad idea, eh."

Heather - "He's the toughest member of the team, I don't see why it's such a bad idea?"

LeShawna - "If someone woke me up after that dang Awake-A-thon challenge, I'd be pretty ticked myself."

Sugar - "And I got an even better idea!"

Heather - "Oh, this'll be good. Like what?"

Sugar - "Just give all the balls to ol' Sugar, and I'll show y'all what REAL dodgeball challenge is!"

Heather - "That's a great idea........for us to LOSE!"

Ezekiel - "I agree with Heather, you should give all the balls to ME, eh!"

Dawn - "I agree that Sugar's idea is bad, but Ezekiel's reasoning is bad too!"

Ezekiel - "Why?"

Dawn - (Just looks like at Ezekiel with a 'you know' expression)

Ezekiel - (Confused, he doesn't get it)

Heather - "Okay, look, most of us are going out there again anyway, so way I look at it, we wake up Duncan and get our toughest player onto the field, or we let ourselves lose the challenge!"

Brody - "Yeah, I see Heather's point dudes. But really, I think we all just need to chillax a bit, it is still just one match!"

Heather - "One match that we LOST! I am NOT going to lose!"

Sugar - "Me neither!"

Brody - "Maybe if we all just chillax a bit, we will win!"

Heather - (Almost growls at Brody, who promptly backs away in fear)

(Chef then blows the whistle, signifying it's time for the next match to begin now)

Heather - "Okay, Noah, you're up now."

Noah - (Looks at her) "You know, you guys did such an awesome job on the last game that I don't wanna mess up your mojo!"

Heather - (Raises an eyebrow, clearly not amused with him) "Fine. Let's go guys!"

Ezekiel - "But what about our game plan, eh?"

Heather - "Okay, fine, get all the dang balls, but if we lose this you're DEAD!"

Ezekiel - "You can count on me, eh!"

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Ezekiel - "Like my dad told me, I gotta help the girls out when they need help, and this definitely looks like one of those times!"

**[DODGEBALL MATCH #2]**

(There is, thanks to Noah, little difference in this match from the previous one, since it's literally the same people playing. The Killer Bass entirety vs the Gophers barring Noah & Duncan)

(The Bass are all ready for some normal playing like the previous round)

(The Gophers on the other hand, have given all of their balls to Ezekiel since Heather was just fed up with the whole thing by this point. Only time will tell if this was a good move or not)

(The Bass team are all not impressed by Ezekiel holding all of the balls, clearly underestimating the power of the Home Schooled)

Ezekiel - (He twirls around repeatedly instead of just throwing the balls)

(His first ball hits Chef in the stomach. Chef is not amused)

(His second ball flies towards Chris, but he uses Blaineley as a human shield and she gets hit in the face instead)

Blaineley - "My makeup!"

Chris McLean - "Watch the face, dude!" (Blaineley scowls at him angrily while covering part of her face)

(Zeke's third ball flies towards the Gophers bleachers, Noah jumps out of the way, it manages luckily to avoid hitting Duncan)

(Zeke's fourth and final ball flies right towards the Bass, it hits B. Once more, largely because he's the biggest target on the team. It just bounces off of his big gut though)

Heather - "It's about time!"

Ezekiel - "I got one? Yes! I got one! I got one! I got one! Woohoo, eh!"

Heather - "Yeah, one. Out of 9."

Ezekiel - "That's still one! I got-" (He gets hit in the face by a ball thrown from Courtney) "Ow......eh." (He's out of the game too)

Heather - "And I'm not surprised. Okay, let's ACTUALLY play the game now!"

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Ezekiel - "I don't know why I didn't win the match for the team, eh. I really should've! At least I knocked one of 'em out at least."

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** B - (Just shrugs, his big gut meant he didn't really feel much)

Brody - "Come on dudes! We can do this! We just gotta get our heads in the game!"

Heather - "Then why don't you sing a song about it?"

Sugar - "Oh I can do that!"

Heather - "DON'T!"

Sugar - "Hmph!"

Brody - "No No No! Like this, guys! GAME OOOOOON! WOOO!" (He grabs the ball that Dawn was holding and chucks it at Amy, direct hit. He then takes LeShawna's ball and chucks it at Tom, his next ball manages to hit Jen, and then Cody. Courtney dodges the next one, only for it to as a result hit Sammy. Then she is hit by the next one anyway.) "Like that, see?"

Sugar - "Got it! Ahem! GAME OOOOOOOOOOOONNNN! YEEEEEEHAAAAAAW!" (In full Sugar mode she chucks a ball aimed right at Brick. Not only is it a direct hit to the face, but it also slams Brick OUT of the wall, creating a Brick-shaped hole in it.)

Chris McLean - "Ooh! Now I'd say that one's definitely worth an instant replay, how about you Blaineley?"

Blaineley - (Is re-applying make-up to the hit portion of her face) "Why yes, Chris, I'd say so too."

**[REPLAY]**

(It's a replay of Brick getting hit by Sugar's ball, except this time it's in slow-motion)

Chris McLean (narration) - "If you look close enough, you can see the precise moment where his life flashed before his eyes."

Blaineley (narration) - "And then where the reality of how this might just be the end of his fame before it even began sets in!"

Chris McLean (narration) - "Followed then, by the moment where the ball makes it's first contact with his face, before sending him through the wall."

Blaineley (narration) - "How very symbollic, in all honestly."

Chris McLean (narration) - "I concur, Blaineley."

(Don't expect them to ever elaborate on what the hit is symbollic of)

**[REPLAY ENDS]**

(After that, it's just Dave vs all of the Gophers except for Noah, Duncan & Ezekiel. He sighs)

Dave - "That figures."

Sugar - "YEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!" (She slams the ball into the ground. It literally goes through the floor into the ground, shocking everyone, even the 3 hosts, as they watch on)

(There is a silent, and shocked, pause)

(Then the ball comes back from underneath Dave, taking him with it into the air and literally out of the court with a loud thud and an 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!' of true terror. Chef counts it as an out, and the end of the match)

Chris McLean - "And with that, the Gophers clench the win and reclaim their lead with the second match!"

Blaineley - "So much for things turning around for the Bass this time around!"

(Courtney scowls at Blaineley for that remark, taking it as an insult to herself that the team lost yet again)

**[PRE-MATCH #3 - SCREAMING GOPHERS]**

Heather - "Okay, so at least we won this time around."

Noah - (sarcasm) "See? I told you that you didn't need me to keep your mojo going."

Heather - "Yeah, we don't. I assume that you don't want to play the next round either?"

Noah - "That would be a correct assumption."

Heather - (scowls at Noah) "Well then, we wake up Duncan for the next one."

(Once more, much of the team gasps)

Mike - "R-r-r-really? Why? He-he said not too."

Heather - "Oh please, like I'm scared of some wannabe tough guy."

Mike - "B-b-b-but-"

Heather - "Shut it and wake him up already!"

Mike - "Me?"

Heather - "Well, if you insist!" (She shoves Mike towards Duncan)

Mike - (He gulps. He uses a nearby stick as he walks up to Duncan and slowly pokes him with it to get him awake. Duncan wakes up and snaps the twig once he does. To say he's not happy is a bit of an understatement)

Duncan - "You'd better have a pretty good reason for wakin' me up!"

Mike - (Scared of Duncan almost immediately)

Heather - (Gets up in Duncan's face) "Listen, we need to win this challenge, and unless you want to be like Noah here and not do anything this whole time like a lazy sack of crap then I suggest you give us a strategy in this game to beat those Bass into submission again!"

Duncan - "Oh yeah? We losing that bad?"

Mike - "Actually we just won the last one."

Duncan - "Then why am I needed again?"

LeShawna - "Oh trust me, I am not gonna put up with this again. You're doin' this challenge, tough boy! If I have to MAKE you do it!"

Duncan - "Pfft, fine. But you guys gotta do everything I say when I say it, got it?"

(They nod, admittedly some are bit reluctant to do that for him, but they nod anyway)

Duncan - "Okay, this is a strategy I picked up from my first visit to juvy. It's called, rush the new guy!"

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Mike - "When Duncan mentioned his strategy, it gave me this weird feeling, like, some type of memory was coming back, but it was all fuzzy."

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This advertisement is actually a promo for TDN's sister network/channel)

Announcer - "Here on Toon Channel, we have a wide variety of shows that you can expect both over the course of this week aswell as the future! If you enjoy TDN's line-up of Celebrity Gossip and Reality Television shows, then you're kids should enjoy what Toon Channel has to offer them!"

(Then random clips from the shows that will be mentioned plays as they are mentioned)

Announcer - "First we have Regular Adventure! A show which will have it's final season airing within the next year!"

(Clips from that show are shown)

Announcer - "And don't forget Stephanie Galaxy! The hit show that is beloved by the internet, with one episode at the end of every afternoon!"

(Ditto for that show too)

Announcer - "And in the reverse of that, there's an episode of Sanic Boom every early morning too!"

(Once more, ditto)

Announcer - "But of course, there is only one show that you care about. Why? Because it's EVERYONE's FAVOURITE cartoon! ADOLESCENT TEENS GO! THREE EPISODES IN A ROW, TWICE, PER DAY!"

(Suddenly a series of clips for that shows air that actually takes more time than all of the other clip reels combined)

Announcer - "Why is it everyone's FAVOURITE show? Because it's our Network President's favourite show, and therefore it is yours too! Why? Because she controls what your children watch, which means her opinion means more than yours! Got that? Good! Because it's the truth! Just look at the truth about anyone who dares insult this golden baby of a show!"

(Various clips from the episodes that respond to critics of the show air, again, taking up so much time that it outshines the other clip reels combined)

Announcer - "The point is, if your kids aren't watching this show, then they are losers. Now, you wouldn't want your kids being labeled losers at school, would you? Do you know what happens at school? They get laughed it."

(Clips of the show's main characters laughing then plays, as if they're laughing at viewing parents' children)

Announcer - "So then, I advise you to only allow your children to watch quality entertainment. Or else."

(Commercial ends with standard legal information and the sort)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[PRE-MATCH #3 - KILLER BASS]**

(Dave & Brick are just joining back up with the team after both had been knocked out of the court in the last match)

Courtney - "What happened with you guys? We won the first match, why did we go back into losing?!"

Tom - "The Gophers still have more people than us overall."

Jen - "Yeah, and some of their members are tough too! I'm just happy my clothes aren't too ruined by all of this stress being put on them!"

Tom - "Same here!"

Courtney - "Ugh!"

Brick - "Sugar is definitely a tougher woman than she appears to be at first glance."

Dave - (Groans and nods in agreement with that statement)

Courtney - "Look! I don't care HOW tough the Gopher players are, we still have to beat them! We need someone either tough enough, or smart enough, to crush them into the dirt! We are NOT going back to the campfire ceremony again! We are NOT!"

Cody - "Well, I'm the only one in my school who actually pays attention in math class."

Courtney - "That's not going to win us a Dodgeball game, Cody!"

Amy - "Well neither are your hopeless strategies!"

Courtney - "Excuse me?"

Amy - "It's clear that both you and Brick are not cut out for leading sports games, unlike myself, so I decree that I come up with the strategy for the next game! Samey herself even agrees with me!"

Sammy - (Just sighs and nods, even though it's easy to know she doesn't)

Courtney - "I would love to agree with you for the sake of watching you fail, but I think I should run the next game, just to make sure we actually succeed!"

Cody - "I'm with Courtney!"

Dave - "Yeah, whatever. Me too, I guess.........I miss Sky..." (Starts to cry again)

Courtney - "That's two votes for Courtney! Who else wants to vote me over Amy?"

Tom - "What about Brick?" (Jen nods in agreement)

Brick - "Yeah, what about me?"

Courtney - (Growls in anger, having it up to 'here' with this)

Brick - (Cowers in fear of her)

Tom - "Okay, fine."

Jen & Tom - "We vote for Courtney." (Though they really don't want to)

B - (Silently shrugs, not really caring about the argument at this point)

Courtney - "And with that, I win the election!"

Amy - "UGH! No fair!"

Courtney - "Says you. Now come on team, let's crush those Gophers into the dirt!"

(Chef blows the whistle, signifying the third match has now begun)

**[DODGEBALL MATCH #3]**

(For Match #3, it is once more the entire remaining Killer Bass team vs 9 of the course, this time it is revealed it is Mike who is sitting out along with Noah this time around, since Duncan is in the game now)

(Some of the Bass are of course, intimidated by Duncan playing for this match now, the only one who isn't seems to be Courtney)

(Before Chef blows the whistle, Duncan makes some flirty winks at Courtney, who just scowls at him in return)

(Then, Chef blows the whistle and the third match actually begins)

(Tom and Jen both throw balls at Duncan)

(Duncan dodges both of the balls)

(Heather dodges them too)

(LeShawna picks up both of the balls when they bounce off of the court, before tossing them over to Duncan & Heather)

(Just then, all members of the Gophers launch all of there balls at once towards B, knocking the big guy out cold, even having a small scene where he opens his eyes with the rest of the team looking at him)

(Duncan nods as the Gophers cheer)

Noah - (On the bleachers, sarcasm) "Woohoo. Way to throw those murder balls, go team go."

(Chef blows the whistle)

(The next victim of 'rush the new guy' is Tom, who also didn't stand much of a chance)

(This is followed by Sammy, who was once again used as a human shield by Amy)

(Amy however, was the next one hit out anyway)

(Then Dave meets his end in the match at the hands of this zerg rush tactic)

(Followed in swift succession by Jen)

(Courtney is about to be hit by the balls, but Cody jumps infront of her to sacrfice himself instead, among other parts of his body, he is hit in the groin as a result)

(Brick tries to run away from the balls, but the Gophers under Duncan's command end up catching him in the end regardless)

(Last but not least, Courtney ends up being the final member of her team to be knocked out by Duncan's strategy, ending the match with her defeat)

(Chef blows whistle to signify the end of the match)

Noah - "You see? You guys are doing just fine without me. There really is no need for me in this game."

(The rest of the team are not amused with Noah's continued laziness at all)

Heather - "Whatever, it's obvious we should just continue using Duncan's strategy anyway."

Ezekiel - "Well, yeah!"

Heather - "So Mike, keep sitting out."

Mike - (sighs, viewing that as an insult to his skills)

(With the Killer Bass: )

Courtney - "UGH! That was unbelieveable!"

B - (shakes his head in disagreement)

Jen - "Not really. They brought Duncan out, and he's scary!"

Tom - "I know! Just look at how he dresses!"

Jen - "Horrifying!"

Courtney - "Well whatever, I can still-"

Amy - "Oh no, I'M taking over for this round, you had your chance and failed!"

Brick - "Hey, what about me?"

Courtney & Amy - "NOBODY CARES!"

Brick - (whimpers like a scared puppy)

Courtney - "Okay, you know what? Fine, take over as team captain for this match. But if you fail, it's back to me!"

Amy - "Fine!"

Courtney - "Fine!"

Courtney & Amy - "FINE!"

(Chef then blows the whistle, meaning it's right into Dodgeball Match #4)

**[DODGEBALL MATCH #4]**

(Once more, this match in terms of campers involved, is literally the same as Match #3. Whole Bass team vs all Gophers except Noah & Mike)

(This time, Amy's leadership skills are shown as she literally has Sammy in the front of the team, herself in back, and everyone else infront of her. Her leadership is basically just that formation, really)

(As such, when the Gophers use Duncan's rush strategy, Sammy is inevitably the first one hit by the balls)

(Then goes Dave)

(Courtney tries to launch a ball at Duncan, but misses and as such both her and Cody are struck out at the same time)

(Amy then uses B as her human shield due to his size, getting him out in favor of herself)

(Amy then is targetted once more, but literally shoves Tom & Jen into the line of fire so they take it all instead)

(Brick once again finds himself as the penultimate member of the team to be eliminated by 'rush the new guy'.)

(Finally, at long last, Amy is the final member of the Killer Bass to fall in the match, signifying with Chef's whistle blow that once again, the Gophers won. Not the challenge, just 3 of the 6 dodgeball matches)

(The Gophers once more cheer for their win, while the Bass are left groaning, Amy no doubt no longer the leader of the team already)

**[PRE-MATCH #5 - KILLER BASS]**

Amy - "That was PATHETIC! You guys are like, total FAILURES!"

Courtney - "More like you are! You just told us to get into some formation and that was all! What kind of leader are you?!"

Amy - "That's how we do it in cheerleading! Clearly, you weren't paying attention!"

Courtney - "Ugh! That's it, I'm taking back over as leader of this team!"

Amy - (gasps) "No you're not!"

Brick - "Indeed, by simple rules and normal logic, I should be the next one to lead the team since of the candidates, it hasn't been my turn yet!"

Courtney & Amy - "WE DON'T CARE!"

Brick - (Whimpers again)

Jen - "Hey! At least Brick hasn't treated us like garbage!"

Tom - (Nods in agreement)

B - (Is getting fed up with the team's constant arguing already)

Courtney - "Okay, look, you had your time as leader, but now, the Gophers are in the lead AGAIN, if we lose this next game, it's IT for us! We'll be down to 8 team members and we'll probably keep losing every time until we're down to 0 before the teams even merge!"

Jen - "Wouldn't the teams basically merge once we're all eliminated anyway?"

Courtney - "That's besides the point! The point is, I need to lead us now, because otherwise we'll lose!"

Jen - "Why you?"

Courtney - "I was a C.I.T.! All Amy ever was, is a cheerleader!"

Amy - (gasps) "HOW DARE YOU!"

(Suddenly the entire team, excluding B, erupts into a series of loud, unintelligible arguing.)

(It goes on)

(It's surprising it's not alerting the attention of the others, actually, but somehow it's not)

(Sooner or later, B gets tired of it. Without speaking, he gets the team's attention by whistling himself, which gets all of them to quiet down and turn their attention over to him)

Cody - "What is it, B?"

(Instead of speaking, B just makes some hand motions to both the Bass, the Balls, and then to the Gophers. Most of the team are dumbfounded by what he could possibly be meaning)

Cody - "You want us to give our balls to the Gophers?"

(B facepalms. He tries to make the same hand motions again)

Tom - "I know this one! A stop sign!"

(Hands on hips, B glares at Tom)

Tom - "A jakal?"

(B shakes his head)

Jen - "Bagels?"

(B shakes his head again)

Cody - "Something to do with the challenge?"

(B nods)

(B then makes his gestures again, in the hopes that his team will finally start to understanding what he's meaning, which they appear to be)

Tom - "We throw all of our balls at Duncan?"

(B makes some body language that is comparable to saying 'close, but no cigar')

Jen - "Heather?"

(B repeats his previous gestures)

Cody - "How about at Sugar?"

(For the third time, B finds himself repeating the same gestures, still being amazingly patient with the team)

Courtney - "I think I know what he-"

Brick - "We should use the Gopher's strategy against them!"

(B nods, giving Brick thumbs up to show he was correct)

Courtney - "I was going to say that!"

(Chef then sounds the whistle, signaling that Dodgebball match #5 is going to begin now whether the teams want it to or not)

**[DODGEBALL MATCH #5]**

(Once more, for this supposed 'semifinal match', though if one team loses at this point it will be the last match anyway, it is literally the same people from the first one. All Killer Bass vs all Gophers save for Noah & Mike)

(The Gophers and Bass have a stand-off while waiting for the whistle to be blown)

(The main difference now though, is that the Killer Bass are a bit more confident in how this game is going to play out compared to the last one, with B actually taking the silent position of giving directions to all of the members as to where they should stand during the match)

(The Gophers have no idea what the Bass plan to do in this round)

(When Chef once more sounded the whistle, the match began)

(The Gophers make the first move, firing their balls all at Amy, except B motions for Amy to quickly jump out of the way. She just narrowly escapes it)

(B, Cody, Courtney & Sammy then gather up the balls and chuck them at LeShawna alongside presumably the other Bass members, taking her out with the same zerg rush)

(After that, the depressed Dave is zerg rushed, largely because his depression made him not actually try in the match anyway. He earns himself dissapproving looks from the rest of the Bass)

(This is met however, with Heather's defeat in the match as she is the next person that is targetted by the Bass)

(The Gophers however retaliate and target the heck out of Amy right afterwards)

(The Bass then manage to zerg rush Ezekiel within no time, and swiftly follow it up with knocking Emma out of the game)

(The Gophers attempt to hit B, but he manages finally to use one of his balls to deflect it right into Duncan's face, followed by Tom & Jen deflecting the other balls heading into his direction, hitting Sugar & Crimson out of the match)

(Dawn is then in no time taken out by one final zerg rush from the Killer Bass)

(Brody manages to throw his ball and knock out Brick, but is shortly afterwards zerg rushed by the rest of the bass and taken out of the match anyway)

(Chef sounds the whistle, signifying the match is over now)

Blaineley - "Wow, talk about a come back from the Killer Bass!"

Chris McLean - "I'll say, Blaineley! If the Gophers win the next match, it's in the bag for them yet again! BUT, if the Bass win, there will be one final one match to settle score once and for all, which will be their only hope in possibly overcoming the Gophers!"

Blaineley - "This is so exciting! I bet alot of our athletic and sporty fans back home are enjoying this episode!"

Chris McLean - "They probably are, Blaineley, they probably are!"

**[PRE MATCH #6 - GOPHERS]**

Noah - (sarcasm) "Well, it looks like we're toast now. I mean, we had a good run at least."

Heather - "You know, you could at least give it a shot and PRETEND to care."

Noah - "Sports. Not my foretay, remember?"

(Heather scowls at him, as do many other members of the team)

Duncan - "Well it's not like he'd help us win at all anyway."

Noah - "You aren't either at this point, tough guy."

Duncan - (Glares at him before turning to the rest of the team) "Okay, so they're using my own tactic against us, we can still win this, just keep rushing them, and don't give them any openings like we did last time! We know what they're gonna do now anyway!"

Heather - "This had better work!"

Ezekiel - "It's better than any of the other plans we've had so far, eh!"

(Chef sounds the whistle one more time, signifying the beginning of the final-unless-the-Bass-win match)

**[DODGEBALL MATCH #6]**

(Once more, this match has basically the same exact setup as the previous one, with all of the Gophers except for Noah and Mike - who is feeling a bit sad being left out like that- facing against the entire remaining Bass teams.)

(Both teams were more than confident in eachother's abilities for this game, and no doubt planned on holding nothing back at all)

(Then, Chef blew the whistle and the match began at last)

(Right off the bat, both the Bass and Gophers tried the zerg rush tactic on each other, Duncan was the first out for the Gophers, knocked out from nearly all directions. Courtney was the first out for the Bass, due to much the same reason)

(B's manueverings of his team proved to be their greatest strength, and he even had learned from previous matches and tried to use his bigger size to it's advantage, usually to make himself more an appealing target than his teammates, to protect them. This proved successful)

(First, they managed to hit Crimson out of the match)

(Followed by Dawn)

(And then Emma)

(After, a well placed strike from Heather knocked both Dave and Cody from the match before she could've been rushed herself)

(Regardless, Amy & Sammy managed to take down Brody)

(Only for both of them to also be taken out in a double shot by Sugar)

(Sugar's reign was short-lived here though, as Tom & Jen quickly struck out both her and Heather before the Gophers could get too cocky about it)

(Jen & LeShawna then fired balls at eachother, only to literally knock eachother out of the match at the same time)

(Ezekiel then throws a ball to Brick and manages a successful hit, before then dodging a ball from Tom before going on to hit him out of the match aswell)

(B and Ezekiel then quickly throw balls at eachother, only for Ezekiel to be knocked down to the ground in the end, B hit moments afterwards, counting Ezekiel as out of the match first prior to B)

(Chef sounds the whistle to signify the end of the match, with a Bass victory and a tie)

Chris McLean - "And with that, the Bass have managed to tie with the Gophers! Now, the two teams must select ONE of their members to go up against the other team in the final tiebreaker one-on-one match!"

**[PRE-TIEBREAKER]**

(With the Screaming Gophers: )

Mike - "Can I go-"

Heather - "No. You're staying put on those bleachers!"

Mike - (sighs and looks at the ground)

Emma - "Oh come on, Mike hasn't gone since the second match, and Noah hasn't gone at all. It's only fair."

Heather - "I'm not taking any chance with the Bass catching up like that, incase you all haven't been paying attention."

Duncan - "Yeah, I'm with the Queenie over here."

Ezekiel - "I say we let Mike go, eh!"

Heather - "Excuse me? Did you forget what we talked about this morning?"

Ezekiel - "What?"

Heather - "THE RULES?!"

LeShawna - "Come on now, I don't see any problem with lettin' Mike play in the final round. He might just win."

Mike - (Is happy at the hope being put upon him)

Crimson - "I don't really care which one of us goes, I just want us to pick so we can end this challenge."

Heather - "Okay, FINE! Mike, you go up for the final challenge!"

Mike - (Fist pump) "Yes!"

(Duncan and Heather are both clearly skeptical)

(With the Killer Bass: )

Courtney - "Okay, so I think that B should go up next for the tiebreaker."

Amy - "What?! Why not me?"

(The rest of the team just looks at her with that look of dissapproval)

Amy - "Ugh, fine!"

Courtney - "We all agreed?"

Rest of the Killer Bass except for B & Amy - "Yes!"

Amy - "No!"

Courtney - "Then let's go and beat those Gophers!"

**[TIEBREAKER MATCH]**

(As stated before, the final match is Mike vs B, for their respective teams)

(The Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers have a mix of skeptical and hopeful for their team members)

(As the whistle blows, though, Mike realizes that, well, he's actually not that good under pressure when his team starts cheering & counting on him. This is shown by him start to shake nervously. B however, remains more calm and collected)

(B throws the first ball, Mike dodges. Then, Mike dodges a second ball, and a third ball, and a fourth ball. Infact, all he seems to do is dodge)

Duncan - "Come on, you gotta do more than dodge!"

Emma - "You have to hit him too!"

Heather - "LOSE THIS AND YOUR DEAD!"

Mike - (He gulps. He closes his eyes as he then tries to throw the ball at B. However, he trips as he does so, and as such when the ball hits the ground, it just bounches and then rolls up to B's feet)

(The Gophers all groan and facepalm)

B - (Takes Pity on Mike. He simply walks up to him and then drops the ball on him. It counts as a hit, and the Bass officially win the challenge and the match)

Chris McLean - "THE KILLER BASS WIN!" (Whistle is blown)

Killer Bass - "YAY! GO B! YAAAAAAY! B! B! B! YAAAAAAAY!" (They cheer this as they gather around a proud B)

(Mike just kneels and looks on, before bowing his head in shame. None of the Gophers are happy with this failure. The Bass walk out of the court cheering.)

(Chris then walks up to the 10 Gophers on the Bleachers, with Blaineley beside him)

Chris McLean - "Gophers, what happened?"

Noah - (sarcasm) "What can I say? Weak. Effort." (His team glares at him)

Emma - "Oh shut it, Noah." (Noah is shocked that she said that to him, and is mad at him for his laziness)

Heather - "For once, I agree with her."

Ezekiel - (Suddenly he speaks up) "Hey, Noah's right! But I knew this day would come eventually, I mean, we are the team with more girls on it than guys."

(Suddenly, every female in the vicinity, yes even Blaineley, gasps at what Ezekiel just says.)

LeShawna - "What the [BLEEP] did that boy just say?"

Heather - "Yes, Homeschool, why don't you EXPLAIN that to us?" (All of the six girls on the team are now crowding around him, and even Blaineley doesn't appear happy with what he said either)

Ezekiel - "Well, guys are just more stronger and faster than girls are. My dad told me to look out for the girls on the show, and help 'em in case they needed it!"

LeShawna - (Is about to ring his neck) "Does it look like we need your help to you?!"

Ezekiel - "Uuuuh...."

LeShawna - "I think you KNOW the answer."

Ezekiel - "No....."

Sugar - "FOR REAL! WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU SAW A LITTLE BOY LIKE YOU WIN A PAGEANT, HUH?!" (She is holding her nail filer as if it's a knife towards him)

Brody - "Guys, come on, chillax!" (Gets inbetween them all in defense of Ezekiel) "He played the game pretty well! And besides, he didn't say that guys are smarter than girls or anythin' like that?"

Ezekiel - "But, they are....."

Emma - (Kicks Ezekiel in the groin for that one)

Blaineley - "Well, you guys will be seeing-"

Chris McLean - "ME at the Campfire Ceremony tonight! Have a nice chat over who to vote off!" (Blaineley scowls at him as they both walk away at that moment)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Heather - "To say Homeschool was out of the alliance, would be the underestatement of the century. At least I still have one alliance mate. For now."

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Noah - "For a second there, I thought I might have actually had something to worry about. Of course, I don't. I doubt I would anyway."

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Mike - (concerned for himself) "I'm so done for. I messed up the last match! I'm so gonna be voted off for it, I just know it..."

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY #3]**

(Once more, it's night time on Camp Wawanakwa. The moonlight is shining over the lake that surrounds the island, and the camfpire pit's light can be scene in the distance. A giant pterodactyl like goose attacks a loon for a fish it's holding in the sky. A family of bears are searching for honey & berries in the woods. The Sasquatch family are watching television together in their cave. However, none of this is what is truly entertaining or dramatic. What is truly those things, is the ongoing campfire ceremony. The Screaming Gophers' first ever ceremony, at that. Chris is there without his co-hosts, holding the plate of marshmallows, and adresses the first-time loser team the ropes of how it all works)

Chris McLean - "Campers. You've all placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home. And you can't come back. Ev-er."

(All of the girls at the team are glaring at Ezekiel, to say the least)

Chris McLean - "When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. Brody."

(Brody raises his fists to the air and recieves his marshmallow)

Chris McLean - "Emma."

(Emma is pleasantly surprised, recieves her marshmallow)

Chris McLean - "LeShawna."

(LeShawna happily walks up to get her marshmallow, both her and Emma are happy they're both safe)

Chris McLean - "Duncan"

(Duncan has a cocked brow as he recieves his marshmallow, as if he's a bit surprised)

Chris McLean - "Crimson."

(Crimson has a deadpan expression as she gets up to recieve her marshmallow)

Chris McLean - "Sugar."

(Sugar does the diva walk on her way to get her marshmallow)

Chris McLean - "Dawn!"

(Dawn sighs of relief and retrieves hers)

Chris McLean - "Heather!"

(Heather has head raised high as she walks up to recieve her marshmallow)

(Only Mike, Noah & Ezekiel haven't recieved marshmallows yet, and all but Noah are concerned because of that)

Chris McLean - "Aaaaaaaand.....Mike!"

Mike - (Big happy grin, runs up to get his marshmallow)

(The Bottom Two - Noah & Ezekiel)

Chris McLean - "And the final marshmallow goes to.........."

(Dramatic pause)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up of Ezekiel's face, he is confident that the lazy Noah was voted out over him)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up of Noah, who is also smug and confident that the misogynstic Ezekiel was voted out over him)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chris McLean - "Noah."

Noah - (all smug) "Naturally" (However, he is recieved with lukewarm looks from his fellow team members at best)

Ezekiel - (Looks at Chris with a sad look to his face)

Chris McLean - "Can't say I'm shocked. I saw you picking your nose, dude. Not. Cool. Dock of shame, that-a-way."

(With a sigh and a head bow, Ezekiel waks down the dock of shame and onto the boat of losers, as the 3rd camper eliminated from the series)

Emma - "Am I the only one disturbed by the fact one of our hosts considered the nose picking thing more important than the misogyny?"

Noah - "Well now that you pointed it out-"

Emma - "I wouldn't be speaking right now if I were you. At least he particpated in the challenge." (Walks away from Noah after burning him yet again)

Noah - (Jaw dropped, speechless, worried about the implications Emma may have voted him off instead of Ezekiel)

(We cut to Chris standing just a little bit later)

Chris McLean - "Okay, so maybe it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever, except for the part where Emma might have just inadvertently broken Noah's young cynical heart! But, I still get paid, so, BONUS!" (Points at the camera as the episode closes out)

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE EZEKIEL]**


	5. Not Quite Famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two teams participate in a talent show and the rivalry between two campers grows rapidly after a shocking event. After two strong acts from one team and two disasters from the other, all seems lost for them until out of the blue one camper unexpectedly pulls out some not so amazing talent, and causing the other team to win. To save herself from inevitably being voted off, a manipulative camper tricks some of her other teammates into voting off one of the nicest campers. There is also a new plot point involving a love letter to one camper in this episode.

(Like in the previous episode, this one opens up on the Dock of Shame, in broad daylight. Of the two hosts of the show, it is Blaineley and not Chris McLean who is standing on the dock to give out the obligatory recap of the previous episode)  
  
Blaineley - "Previously, on Total Drama Island!" (Clips from the previous episode begin playing over her narration) "The then 20 but now 19 remaining campers competed in the classic schoolyard game of Dodgeball, where the Killer Bass team finally managed to overcome their losing streak against the Screaming Gophers, in large part thanks to B's own intelligence, since the rest of the team was a bit more focused on attempting to declare a leader, which still hasn't worked out yet. There were plenty of bruises, risky moves, sacrifices, and a whole lot of fights! But most of all, were some dangerous alliances! Especially in regards to Heather's, which fell short one player when Homeschooled Ezekiel just had to run his mouth about his views on women, which in hindsight probably saved Noah's butt from taking the Boat of Losers instead. This week, another challenge will send another camper down the dock and onto the loser boat, on their path to the destination known as loserville! Population, soon to be four!" (Clips from the previous episode ends, Chris is now revealed to be standing next to her) "Who will sink? And who will stay afloat? Find out this week, on Total Drama Island!" (She then turns to Chris) "See, you're not the only one who can do it!"  
  
Chris McLean - (mumbles beneath his breathe) "I still do it better."  
  
Blaineley - "I heard that."  
  
**[CUE INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATION]  
  
[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**  
  
Announcer - "From the creators of Total Drama Island, comes a show that will rock your world!"  
  
(Clips from this new show are shown)  
  
Announcer - "Total Drama Presents: HOUSE. OF. HATRED!"  
  
(The 18 contestants are shown off in a line-up fashion)  
  
Announcer - "18 people. One house. No Teams. One elimination every week. One MILLION DOLLAR prize!"  
  
(Now scenes from the show are shown once more)  
  
Announcer - "We've got the Spoiled Racist Girl from the Southern USA, the Modern Day Feminist, the Black Lives Matter Protester, the Conceited Atheist, the Abusive Babysitter, the Abusive Father, the Animal Abuser, the PETA Protester, the Westboro Baptist, the Pedophile, the Sex Offender, the Corrupt Cop, the Drug Dealer, the Trans-age, the Tomgirl, the Klansmen, the Sexist AND the Stuck in the 90's!"  
  
(A reel of clips featuring all of them are shown off)  
  
Announcer - "All in one house right on the border between Canada and the United States! Right in view of the Niagara Falls!"  
  
(The house is shown off again, falls in view this time)  
  
Announcer - "House of Hatred! Weekdays at noon, only on TDN. The Drama Network."  
**  
[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**  
  
(The episode opens up in one of the cabins, namely, the Gopher Cabin's girl side for a change. It's approximently early morning time)  
  
(We open up to see none other than Dawn, who is on her bed, but hanging upside down from the edge of it, with many small birds and squirrels gathered on and around her as she, apparently, talks with them)  
  
Dawn - (Is talking with a bird that is resting on her finger) "What's that, little one?"  
  
Bird - (Makes chirping noises in response)  
  
Dawn - (shocked) "OH NO!"  
  
(That last exclamation wakes up some of the other girls that are sleeping in the beds within the room)  
  
LeShawna - (Was the one woken up by Dawn's exclamation) "Girl, I be tryin' to sleep here!"  
  
Dawn - "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just, this little wonder of nature just told me something horrible!"  
  
LeShawna - "Yeah? Like what?"  
  
Dawn - "Oh, nothing, just that another bird had stolen the foundation of his nest before telling him that he was unfit to have a nest and should sleep on rocks! And then he started spreading horrible gossip about him throughout the entire forest!"  
  
LeShawna - (Surprised) "Dang, I had no idea little birdies could be so dang cold."  
  
Dawn - "I know, it's just as I feared. The cruelty of humanity is finally starting to spread into nature." (sighs)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** LeShawna - "Woo, that girl, is somethin' else."  
  
(Following that, we get a view of an intercom loudspeaker on a wooden pole. There is a seagull resting in a nest in the cone where the horn is)  
  
(The intercom system comes on, and the soun makes the gull and the nest fall out of it)  
  
Blaineley - (Her voice from the intercom) "Good morning, campers! You'd better hope you had enough time to sleep, because it's time to show us what you've got!"  
  
(Many groans are heard from that as the campers wake up. The only one really prepared for this was Brick)  
  
Brick - (As he steps out of the Bass cabin) "I don't know why you all have to groan so much. I have no problem with these early morning challenges!"  
  
Tom - "That's because of you're alarm clock. Which keeps us up too."  
  
Brick - "I'm sorry, but I can't go on without it."  
  
Tom - "Well some of us here could." (Cody, Dave and B walk up, all of them tired and some of them yawning)  
  
Dave - "Sky would've probably been up early too....for like, jogs, and stuff......." (starts crying again)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Dave - (Tearing up) "I'm slowly getting over it, but, it doesn't help that she shares her name with what's always above me! I, I want her back sooooooo bad!"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Cody - "I feel for Dave. If my girl Courtney got voted off, I'd probably be sad for a while too."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Tom - "Between Brick's alarm clock and Dave's crying over Sky, I don't know what to do. They are nice people, but one of them needs to get over it and the other better think of getting the rest of us ear plugs at least."  
  
**[THE WAWANAKWA STAGE/AMPITHEATER]**  
  
(This location of Camp Wawanakwa is where the challenge of the week will take place. It's a low budget stage, with a pink curtain that has stage lights hanging from wooden planks above it. There are two sets of bleachers for the audience - as in the campers - to sit in. None of the hosts have arrived on the scene yet, the campers are all just quietly sitting  & waiting)  
  
(While waiting for the hosts, some minor interactions between the remaining 19 campers occurs)  
  
(With the Killer Bass: )  
  
Jen - "O.M.G., a stage. I wonder if today's challenge will be a fashion show! Wouldn't that be amazing?!"  
  
Tom - "Oh my gosh, toats!"  
  
Courtney - "I doubt it. Based on these previous challenges, I think that would be too easy."  
  
Jen - (Now a bit bummed out) "That does sad more right. I'm beginning to regret coming onto this show."  
  
Tom - (Nods)  
  
Dave - (Still sad over Sky) "Join the club."  
  
(With the Screaming Gophers: )  
  
(Noah sits down next to Emma, and tries a small smile)  
  
Noah - "So.....what homeschool kid said last time....pretty, ya know, misogynist?"  
  
Emma - (sighs) "Says the guy who didn't participate at all and snarked about it."  
  
Noah - (Speechless)  
  
Emma - "Look, just so you know, I actually didn't vote off a guy just for a few sexist comments. At least he actually participated."  
  
Noah - "But....you kicked him in the...kiwis.."  
  
Emma - "Heat of the moment. Once I thought about it though, I realized, what's the point of voting him off just because I disagree with his opinion? Do you know how many people would hate on a man for saying one seemingly sexist thing while blindly following the words of a woman just because she's a woman?"  
  
Noah - (Still speechless)  
  
Emma - "You know, I'm going to go talk with some of the others for now." (She leaves Noah to go sit down next to Crimson, LeShawna & Dawn)  
  
Noah - (Jaw dropped/speechless)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Noah - "Cody has had more success with Courtney, than I have had with Emma. That upsets me."  
  
(We then see Heather, with Mike sitting behind her instead of next to her, when she turns to him after looking at the other recent interactions and clearly becoming very suspicious of it)  
  
Heather - "Mike, I think we need to do something."  
  
Mike - "Do something? Like what? Um, like-"  
  
Heather - "Whatever it is, no. I mean, to play the game. To win. I am not about to let another alliance form on this island."  
  
Mike - "Okay....."  
  
Heather - "Here's the plan." (She clearly doesn't want to sit next to him, so she tries telling him this from infront of him instead)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Heather - "With that sexist causing his own demise, I am down to just one other person in my alliance for now. I need to step up my game, or lose. That, and find another one of these losers to get into my alliance."  
  
(Following that, finally the hosts show up to actually host the challenge. Well, Blaineley does anywyay. She first appears ny walking up onto the stage, turning to the contestants upon reaching the center of it)  
  
Blaineley - "Greetings, campers! Welcome to our camp's brand new deluxe state-of-the-art, well not exactly, out door ampitheater! This, is where this week's challenge is going to go down! Infact, speaking of which, it's practically a summer camp favourite! A talent contest!"  
  
(The contestants all have mixed responses to that, though of course one is more excited about this type of challenge than likely all of the others combined)  
  
Sugar - "YES! FINALLY! THIS IS THE ONE I'VE BEEN WAITIN' FOR!"  
  
Blaineley - (continues) "Each team, that's you guys, has eight hours to select your three most talented campers. Those select three will be the team's represenatives in the show tonight! Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes! As long, of course, as it's lega."  
  
Duncan - (A bit dissapointed by that, he snaps his fingers in defeat)  
  
Blaineley - "You will be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ and rap legend, grand master Chef! Aswell as myself, the hostess of the puppy bacholerette and four-time gemmy award nominee, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Holleran! Oh, and Chris McLean too."  
  
(A "hmph!" can be heard from behind the curtain, annoyed tone of voice)  
  
Blaineley - "Anyway, we will judge all performances presented to us via a basic score of 0 to 10, if Chris can even count to 10."  
  
Chris McLean - (From behind curtain) "Hey!"  
  
Blaineley - (smirks) "And whichever team has the lowest score overall, loses! They, of course, will have to send someone home at the campfire ceremony tonight. Good luck." (She walks away)  
  
**[SCREAMING GOPHERS PRE-CHALLENGE]**  
  
(We cut to right outside of the Screaming Gophers' cabin, where Heather is standing infront of the team, hair in a ponytail for the remainder of this episode, as she blows a whistle and carries a clipboard before adressing her team)  
  
Heather - "Okay! I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work!"  
  
Emma - "Wait, who said you were team captain?"  
  
Sugar - "Didn't she say that just a few seconds ago er somethin'?"  
  
Heather - "Me and Mike took a vote, and I won!"  
  
Emma - "Threatening him to vote for you isn't exactly democratic."  
  
Noah - "Well, to be fair, it was what the Killer Bass do."  
  
Heather - (Looks at both of them, then turns to Noah) "Noah, I assume you're not going to parcipate again like last time?"  
  
Noah - (He has nothing to say to that, he just remains silent)  
  
Heather - "That's what I thought! Now, Me, Mike and.....Dawn!"  
  
(Mike is happy to be picked as one of the three judges, while Dawn just raises an eyebrow, but accepts the offer anyway)  
  
Emma - "Whatever."  
  
**[KILLER BASS PRE-CHALLENGE]  
**  
(While the Gophers are by the cabins, the Killer Bas are gathered behind/beside the main lodge, where they are also of course, trying to sort out how they are going to handle this challenge)  
  
(This, for them, is not easy. At all.)  
  
Courtney - "Okay, so, this is a great place to start. Who wants to try out first?"  
  
Amy - "Excuse me? What makes you think you could give orders like that out? I'M the team captain!"  
  
Courtney - "It's the challenge, Amy."  
  
Amy - "If you ask me, I'm honestly the only one we should bother having for this challenge anyway. I mean, I'm good enough to be like, EIGHT pople, let alone three! That's WAY more than SAMEY."  
  
Sammy - (Glares at Amy, angrily. She's beginning to have enough)  
  
Amy - "Besides. Cheerleading captain. Cheerleading is a talent. Therefore, I should be the one and ONLY judge here."  
  
Courtney - (Is scowling at Amy) "Cheerleading isn't the only talent that one single person can have. I can do that, violin, AND was even in a band called the Type A Pyschotic Crazies so don't talk to me about talent like you're better than me because you're NOT!"  
  
Cody - (gushes at Courtney) "So amazing..."  
  
(This is ignored as the two girls continue bickering)  
  
Amy - "I doubt any of that is true! You're just making that up to sound better than me when you really are just an insecure girl!"  
  
Courtney - (Growls) "That's it, you know what-"  
  
Jen - "Hey! Guys! Come on! We need to settle down! I mean, you're not even acknowledging that it was B who helped his win the Dodgeball challenge last time!"  
  
Courtney - "I'm not forgetting B. It's just that, B can't, or doesn't, speak. I'm sure he'll be a shoe-in for this challenge though." (B smiles at that) "Unlike some people." (She looks right over to Amy, who scowls right back)  
  
Amy - "Okay, so let's get this over with. I'M going to be the judge AND the first act, kay team?"  
  
(Nobody responds to or obeys her)  
  
Amy - "HELLO. Team. I gave you an ORDER!"  
  
(Once more, none of the team's members want to actually do what she tells them to do)  
  
Courtney - "Nobody selected you to be team captain, Amy."  
  
Amy - "Yes, I did!"  
  
Jen - "No, nobody really did."  
  
Tom - "Yeah, I don't remember us naming you our leader."  
  
Jen - "Ooooh! I have an idea! How about we ALL be the judges AND the partakers!"  
  
Courtney - "While it's not the most organized approach, we only have a limited out of time to do this, so I'll take it!"  
  
Jen - "Yay!"  
  
Amy - (She angrily crosses her arms and pouts)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Amy - "My team is made up of nothing but idiots except for me! What is WRONG with whoever picked these teams out?!"  
  
**[SCREAMING GOPHERS PRE-CHALLENGE #2]**  
  
(With that, we then cut right on back to the Screaming Gophers, with Heather, Mike and Dawn infront of the others as they are the judges of the challenge. Of course, now they are actually doing the auditions for the talents)  
  
Heather - "Okay, so, let's start with the auditions now! Any of you want to go up first before me?"  
  
(There is a pause when nobody answers her)  
  
(Eventually though, there is an answer)  
  
Brody - "Oooh! I got somethin I can do, dudes!"  
  
Heather - "Oh really? What is it?"  
  
Brody - "Ventroquilism!"  
  
Duncan - "No way, really?"  
  
Brody - "Yeah! Totally!"  
  
Heather - "No, I don't think so. That's way too creppy for this contestant. Also, it's said Ventriloquism."  
  
(Brody is bummed out by that)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brody - "Man. Heather's really crampin' into my chill. Why she gotta be like that?"  
  
Heather - "Okay, so, anyone else?"  
  
Sugar - "Oh come now, y'all KNOW that the only one person y'all really need to perform, is ME. Move on over, cuz I'm about show y'all how it's DONE!" (She gets up and actually hip bumps Heather out of her way)  
  
Heather - (Annoyed) "And what IS your talent?"  
  
Sugar - "I am the first and currently only musical artist to successfully combine rap and country in one type o' song. I call it, Craptry."  
  
Duncan - "Haha, craptry?"  
  
Sugar - "Yeah!"  
  
Noah - "No words can correctly respond to that."  
  
Heather - "Yeah, I don't think so?"  
  
Sugar - "Oh you're just sayin' that cuz you're tranny butt knows that I'll make you look like a piece o'trash with how amazin' mah craptry is."  
  
(Heather takes extreme to offense to being constantly called a tranny by Sugar)  
  
Emma - "Yeah, you know what, I'm gonna go somewhere else why you guys settle this."  
  
Crimson - "I like the way you think."  
  
Noah - "So do I" (Both Emma and Crimson ignore Noah, Noah is unhappy with this)  
  
Sugar - "GOOD! We don't need y'all anyway."  
  
Heather - (Seeing Noah, Crimson and Emma walking away) "Where do you think you're going? We need people for this challenge!"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sugar - "OH COME ON! I just TOLD the tranny that all we needed was ME! What more proof does that manwoman need?!"  
  
Emma - "Where am I going? Anywhere that's not here. Until you guys are actually going to do the challenge for a change."  
  
Heather - "Um, that's what we're already doing."  
  
Emma - "Not from where I'm standing at. Besides, you're probably gonna pick yourself and a few predictable members of us anyway." (Her, Crimson and Noah continue walking away. Heather scowls at them all)  
  
Heather - (She pulls Mike over to her and speaks into his ear) "Go and keep an eye on them. Now."  
  
Mike - "O-Okay, right on it!" (Runs off to carry out Heather's orders. She turns to the rest of the team.)  
  
Heather - "So let's go over this again."  
  
Sugar - "We don't have to!"  
  
Heather - "Yes we do."  
  
Sugar - "Why?"  
  
Heather - "Because I said so."  
  
Sugar - "That ain't no good reason!"  
  
Heather - "Well in my book, it is."  
  
Duncan - "Because you declared yourself team captain?"  
  
Heather - "Exactly."  
  
Duncan - "Heh."  
  
Heather - "Anyway, now, anyone else of you guys got any talent at all? I'd say it's okay if you admit to having none, but we need at least three people for this challenge."  
  
Dawn - "Well, perhaps I can read auras?"  
  
Sugar - "That ain't no talent! That's just fairy talk!"  
  
Duncan - "Yeah, nobody really cares that much about what you THINK they're like."  
  
Dawn - "What? No! I actually really can read auras!"  
  
Duncan - "Can you prove it?"  
  
Dawn - "Yes, I can."  
  
Heather - "That's doubtful."  
  
LeShawna - "C'mon, just let one o' us try out already! I can dance up somethin FIERCE."  
  
Heather - "Okay, fine. LeShawna, if you're so sure of yourself, then show us!"  
  
LeShawna - "Haha, GLADLY." (She also hip bumps Heather out of her way as she proceeds to show the rest of the team what she's got)  
  
(LeShawna then begins dancing infront of the rest of the Screaming Gophers present to see this. However, trust me, it is a horrifying site. She has no ryhtm. She has no beat. She has no funk. That big booty does not care, it's shaking however it pleases. In a very terryifying, horrifying way. If a little kid was watching this, they would scream in agony at the sight of LeShawna dancing. Seriously. It's bad. That bad.)  
  
(The Gophers just watch in utter shock, disgust, and horror)  
**  
[KILLER BASS PRE-CHALLENGE #2]**  
  
(While the Gophers face the horror that is LeShawna dancing, we cut right on over to the Bass having their own auditions, apparently having finally settled how it goes down)  
  
(The rest of the team just sits and watches as the auditionee walks up to show them)  
  
(Of the remaining Bass team members, the first one to go up to perform is none other than Cody)  
  
Courtney - "Okay, Cody. What is your talent?"  
  
Cody - (Sheepish grin) "Simple! Keyboard playing!" (He then pulls out an electronic keyboard from somewhere off-screen)  
  
Courtney - "Okay, let's see what you've got."  
  
Cody - "Alrighty!" (He then starts playing his keyboard. It's not a particular song or anything, but while it's probably something from a video game or movie, it's still pretty decent and has a rhythm to it. The only team member who's really against this is Amy. Once he's finished: )  
  
Amy - "That was awful!" (The rest of the team is clapping for him regardless of her opinion, even Sammy)  
  
Cody - (Pretty proud of himself. But then Amy comes up and pushes him away)  
  
Amy - "Okay, okay! We've all had enough of Geek loser boy here! It's MY turn now!"  
  
Courtney - "And what is YOUR talent?"  
  
Amy - "Cheerleading! Samey, get your lazy butt up here!" (Sammy sighs and does as she's told) "And one...two....three!"  
  
(The two twin sisters try to perform an average cheerleading routine, it's average, nothing really special about it. Especially since neither of them have enough girls to do a pyramid or anything. What Amy's cheering, though: )  
  
Amy (with Sammy) - "Amy! Amy! She's our girl! She's the only real player on the Bass! If she can't win it for us all, then none of us can! Gooooooo Amy!" (The whole time, Sammy had a complete lack of enthusiam in cheering that)  
  
(None of the other members of the Bass clap at all)  
  
Amy - (Hands on hips) "Oh you people don't even know talent!"  
  
The Bass Team (except Courtney, Amy herself, Dave  & B) - "No Talent! No Talent! No Talent!"  
  
Amy - (Glares at her team angrily. Sammy just looks on blankly)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Amy - "Please tell me someone's going to copyright claim those losers already!"  
  
Courtney - "Okay, so that's two auditions we've got so far. Who wants to gup next?" (B opens his mouth) "Okay, good! I'll go up next with my violin!"  
  
Dave - (sighs) "If only Sky were here. Her gymnastics would be great for this challenge." (Cody pats him on the back again) (Dave sadly sighs/groans again and keeps a sad, depressed look to his face)  
  
(Courtney decides to ignore Dave's sadness, takes out her violin, and goes up infront of her team anyway)  
  
(Courtney's performance with the violin is just as you'd expect, just her playing on the violin. For what it is, it's well composed. She plays it perfectly. The only real problem is, well, it's boring. Incredibly boring. She manages to bore the majority of the team, with the only exception being Cody who's too busy gawking at her, and Dave who actually seems to like the classical music, but he's also too busy being sad a good bit too. The others, not so much)  
  
(Eventually, though, it does end)  
  
(While the whole bass team except Amy does clap for her, it's obvious that Cody is the one more enthused than the others about this)  
  
Courtney - (Takes a bow, very proud of herself. Afterwards she glares smugly at an angry Amy)  
  
**[SCREAMING GOPHERS PRE-CHALLENGE #2]**  
  
(We then cut back to the Screaming Gophers, some time after their previous scene. We first cut to a small number of the Screaming Gophers, specifically Emma, Crimson  & Noah who are still walking away from their team, namely through the campfire pit. It's uncertain where they're going, but Mike is following Heather's orders and discreetly following them the entire time)  
  
Mike - (He's looking at them walking from behind a tree) "I wonder what they're doing...."  
  
(With the other three: )  
  
Noah - "So.....now you're not participating?"  
  
Emma - "As if Heather would pick my act anyway. Didn't I say we should try to talk with other people?"  
  
Noah - "......."  
  
(There is silence between Emma, Noah, and Crimson by that point. They're really doing nothing, and seemingly not going anywhere in particular too)  
  
Emma - "Where are we walking to anyway?"  
  
(Noah and Crimson both don't know the answer to that themselves)  
  
Crimson - "No."  
  
Emma - "Huh...okay then."  
  
(Just then, they are alerted to Mike's prescence when he trips over a small pebble and tumbles down out of the bush in which he was hiding in.)  
  
Mike - "Ah, ow........"  
  
Noah - "Guess we have a spy in our midst."  
  
Emma - "Mike? What are you doing here?"  
  
Mike - "Uh......uh.......uhhh......" (Sheepish smile before he runs off as fast as he could)  
  
(Emma and Noah just shrug, while Crimson remains deadpan as she always does)  
  
Emma - "I'm going to the cabin.....don't follow me." (Walks off. Crimson walks off with her. Noah sighs once she's out of earshot)  
  
**[KILLER BASS PRE-CHALLENGE #3]**  
  
(While that goes on with the Gophers, we cut back to the Bass, who are also still having auditions for their part in the day's challenge. This time, Brick is about to walk up to show what's he's got. He opens his mouth, and: )  
  
Courtney - "Next!"  
  
(Brick sadly bows his head and rejoins the peanut gallery/audience)  
  
(After that, it is B that walks up to perform for the team, hands in his jacket pockets as he does so silently)  
  
(There is a moment of silence)  
  
(It persists)  
  
Courtney - "B? What is your talent?"  
  
B - (He doesn't say anything, he just gets an idea, and wastes no time in putting it together)  
  
(The screen does not show what B is doing, instead it only shows the reactions, of awe, that the other members of the Bass team have on their faces. Oh, and sound effects of construction making too. This goes on until B is finished with his work)  
  
Cody - "Wow."  
  
Tom - "It's amazing!"  
  
Jen - "I can't believe he did that!"  
  
Courtney - "Even I'm a bit impressed."  
  
Amy - "I'm not!"  
  
(Nobody cares)  
  
(What had happened was simple, using only what he could find on-hand where they were, B had actually managed to show his talent: inventing. Namely, he had managed to invent an actual functioning B-themed robot out of nothing but materials from the woods and spare parts that could be found from just lying around. It even beeped and booped. B was very proud of himself)  
  
Wood B-bot - (Beep-poop)  
  
Amy - "That was awful!"  
  
The Killler Bass (except Amy/B) - (They all cheer and clap for B, making Amy even angrier)  
  
B - (Arms crossed and proud smile at the camera)  
  
Courtney - "Okay, so B's definitely going up. I nominate my violin, who will be our third performance, though?"  
  
Cody - "My keyboard?"  
  
Courtney - "I'm already going up as our instrument act, Cody."  
  
Cody - "I understand..."  
  
Brick - "How about-"  
  
Courtney - "No!"  
  
Amy - "MY ACT GOES UP FIRST, ALRIGHT?! MINE! NOT ME AND SAMEY'S, NOT SAMEY'S, MINE! MINE MINE!"  
  
Brick - "I nominate-"  
  
Amy - "NO! I am not going to let any of you perform in the challenge at all unless you agree to let me perform in this challenge! NOW!"  
  
Dave - "Can we just get this over with?"  
  
Courtney - "Okay, you know what, fine. Go ahead and do your cheerleading act in the challenge. But if we lose, it'll be YOUR fault."  
  
Amy - "FINE!"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Courtney - "Amy is such an entitled spoiled brat! I mean, seriously! Who does she think she is?! You wouldn't see me acting like that!"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Amy - "Courtney is so annoying! Does she have any idea how much of a self-centered witch she's treating us all like! I mean, the only guy who'd ever like her is CODY. Like, oh my GAG is that sad! You'd never see ME acting like that! Because I don't think, I KNOW!"  
  
**[SCREAMING GOPHERS PRE-CHALLENGE #3]**  
  
(Following all of that going on with the Bass, we cut back to the Gophers, who are also still having their own auditions to choose who takes part in the challenge for the team)  
  
(The first act that gets shown to us is Heather's ballet)  
  
(Some ballet music is playing as she does her dance for the team, though when she jumps over them some of the guys may have been focusing on something 'dirty'. Regardless, Heather did a pretty excellent performance and her team clappsed once she had finished)  
  
Heather - "Thank you" (Her attention then turns to Mike who is just now returning to the scene) "Where have you been? What did you get from them?"  
  
Mike - "Nothing.....I got spotted.....they were walking towards the cabins though....."  
  
Heather - (Clearly suspicious of Noah, Crimson and Emma now) "I think I know what we're going to do now."  
  
Mike - "What is it?"  
  
Heather - "You'll see" (turns to her team) "Okay, everyone take five."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Heather - "I am NOT going to compete with another alliance besides my own! Not when I'm already down one player! I have to end this before it begins!"  
  
**[PRE-CHALLENGE - EVERYONE]**  
  
(With both teams on break for the time being, this is effectively a little pre-challenge scene for members hailing from both the Bass and the Gophers. Though despite that, they both keep their distance from eachother anyway for unspoken reasons)  
  
(One major point of focus is the dock near whatever lake surrounds the island. There, a couple of campers are sitting on the edge of the thing, just hanging out)  
  
(These campers are Emma, Crimson, Dawn  & LeShawna. LeShawna, Emma & Crimson are just sitting. Crimson being deadpan as usual. Dawn is sitting indian style and having some of the small animals like chipmunks & birds around her. Emma & LeShawna are hanging out)  
  
(Infact, it seems the two are reading from a paper which LeShawna had recieved)  
  
Emma - "Wow. Someone really sent you this?"  
  
LeShawna - "Well I can't blame 'em. You know anyone else at this camp with a booty as luscious as mine?"  
  
Emma - "Who do you think it's from?"  
  
LeShawna - "I have no idea. Whoever they are though, they have a way with words, ooooh boy." (Her attention then turns to Dawn) "What are you doin', girl?"  
  
Dawn - "Huh? Oh, I'm just meditating alongside the wonderful creatures of this planet earth. As for the love letter you got, I have an idea on who wrote it, but it would be such a breach of privacy to say who."  
  
LeShawna - "Heh, no kiddin'.......you really think you can read auras or whatevah?"  
  
Emma - "Yeah, no offense, but I have a hard time believing in something supernatual like that."  
  
Dawn - "I think I can read them, I know I can read them. I know to normal people like you, especially you Emma and Noah, have hard times believing in the supernatural in this day and age, but I assure you I'm not one of those frauds!"  
  
Emma - "Well, you do seem too nitce to be a fraud like that, but, what's your proof?"  
  
Dawn - "Well, what could I do to prove it to you?"  
  
Emma - "Well-"  
  
Dawn - "Something that science can replicate with it's experimental method?"  
  
Emma - "Yes."  
  
Dawn - "I've done that many times before, but still the skeptics I prove it to find some reason to call me a fake. Usually they claim I use cold readings, or that the information I know is too easy to find out via internet."  
  
Emma - "Well, I-"  
  
Dawn - "Then they start harassing me for being a fake. Before I had to become home-schooled I would often have many non-believers and skeptics filling my lockers with rotting fish and spreading vicious rumors about me just for not conforming to their non-believing mentality. They'd often get away with it because the school would deem them a 'protected group'."  
  
(LeShawna and Emma are shocked at Dawn's background)  
  
LeShawna - "I didn't know those people would be so cruel."  
  
Dawn - "They can be just as cruel as their enemies. The sad part is that I did see it coming with their horrible auras."  
  
LeShawna - "Dang."  
  
(Just then the three girls are distracted as the sound of two boys running down the dock approaches them)  
  
(It's Duncan and Brody)  
  
Duncan & Brody (Running down the dock) - "CANNONBALL!" (They both jump into the water in the afforementioned cannonball technique. The splash manages to hit all three of the girls - Dawn, Emma and LeShawna. Oh, and make the animals run or fly off too)  
  
Emma, Dawn & LeShawna - "AH!"  
  
LeShawna - "Yo! Watch it!"  
  
(Duncan and Brody just laugh and high-five at their cannonball)  
  
Emma - "Yeah, I'm gonna go back to the cabin now." (She walks back to the cabin in the campgrounds, soaked. She unknowingly takes the love letter to LeShawna with her in her notebook)  
  
(While she does so, Heather from a distance takes notice of it, and then turns to Mike)  
  
Heather - "Mike."  
  
Mike - "Yes?"  
  
Heather - "Keep Emma distracted when she walks out of the cabin. I know what our plan is."  
  
Mike - (salutes) "Okay!"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Mike - "I have a bad feeling about this, but I don't want a girl like Heather to stop talking to me now, so.....I'll do it."  
  
(We go to the Screaming Gophers' cabin)  
  
(Emma walks out from the girls' side, having deposited her notebook and the love letter inside. Right after she takes the last step onto the ground, Mike pops up infront of her and even startles her a little bit)  
  
Mike - "Hey Emma!"  
  
Emma - "Mike...."  
  
Mike - "Whatcha doing?" (While he's talking, Heather walks into the cabin)  
  
Emma - "Just....walking around.....why?"  
  
Mike - (Awkward smile and awkward silence. He has no idea at all of what to say)  
  
(Inside the cabin: )  
  
Heather - (Looks around in the drawers until she finds the notebook. She looks at the love letter for just a few seconds, and is happy at her find) "Yes!"  
  
Emma (from outside) - "I'm going back in the cabin now.....later." (Heather is shocked and hides the evidence of her snooping as Emma walks in through the door)  
  
Heather - "Emma! So good to see you!"  
  
Emma - "Yeah.....same to you, Heather..."  
  
(The two girls part ways. Mike is still standing outside since he's, well, a boy)  
  
(Heather has a devious look to her face, again)  
  
**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**  
  
(This commercial is, once more, for another series on the network, just like the previous one)  
  
Person featured on the show - "This person murdered my children."  
  
Another person on the show - "This person posted on my crush's wall that I liked them and publically humiliated me for the entire remainder of my school year."  
  
Both - "We need payback!"  
  
(Then comes clips of the two offenders)  
  
(The murder is a generic male murderer with muscles, shaved hair, and the like)  
  
(The other person is a high school cheerleader in a green and white uniform, long black hair, tanned skin and dark eyes)  
  
(Then, comes in Dr. Bill)  
  
Dr. Bill - "Welcome to the revenge special on Dr. Bill!"  
  
(Some clips showing the confrontations with the offenders are shown)  
  
(Then it is shown the humiliation - the girl being sung a "traditional russian song" about her followed by being exposed as secretly fat and nasty)  
  
(The dude being beaten to death by the family of his victims)  
  
Dr. Bill - "Comin' up next, y'all!"  
  
Announcer - "Only on TDN. The Drama Network."  
  
**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]  
  
[THE CHALLENGE]**  
  
(Following the commercial break, we cut right to the challenge portion of the episode. It's now night time, with Blaineley, Chris and Chef sitting down infront of a table that is now suddenly infront of the stage. Behind the curtain are the six chosen performers for each time while most of the non-performers are sitting in the bleachers as the audience)  
  
(The Killer Bass performers are - B, Courtney and Amy/Sammy)  
  
(The Screaming Gophers performers are - Heather, Dawn and Sugar)  
  
(While all of the performers are waiting for the challenge to officially start, Cody takes the time to walk from the bleachers to behind the curtain, to of course talk to Courtney, who is practicing her violin)  
  
Cody - "Hey Courtney!"  
  
Courtney - (Ignores him, focuses on practicing her violin and nothing else)  
  
Cody - "You're really talented."  
  
Courtney - (Still ignoring him)  
  
Cody - "So, uh, how long you been practicing for?"  
  
Courtney - (Is, yes, still ignoring him)  
  
Cody - (Awkwardly rubs arm) "Heheh....yeah...."  
  
Courtney - (still ignoring him)  
  
Heather - (mockingly)"Awww, look who just hooked up!"  
  
(Cody sheepishly smiles, Courtney angrily glares)  
  
(Amy laughs, Sammy is indifferent to it)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Courtney - "I am NOT into Cody."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Cody - "It'll just take some time, but sooner or later, she'll be whooed by the charms of the Codester."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Duncan - "Just sayin', but the dweeb is shootin' WAY out of his league. ALOT. Just sayin'."  
  
(Finally, after those confessionals, it's time for the actual challenge begins. Blaineley, Chef and Chris are sitting at their judge's table. Blaineley and Chef are neutral, while Chris is crossing his arms and clearly upset)  
  
Chris McLean - (To Blaineley) "What gives you the right to take over for this challenge?!"  
  
Blaineley - "Well, I can start with the fact this is plain and simple, up my alley and not yours."  
  
Chris McLean - "Don't push it!"  
  
Blaineley - (Light devious giggle. She's enjoying Chris' misery?)  
  
Chef - (He checks his wrist watch, and then yells out) "ALRIGHT@! IT'S TIME FOR THE TALENT SHOW TO BEGIN! ONE OF THE SCREAMING TEAM UP FIRST, THEN THE KILLER TEAM, AND YOU GET THE POINT!"  
  
Blaineley - "Works for me."  
  
Chris McLean (still upset) - "Whatever."  
  
(Meanwhile, in the bleachers: )  
  
LeShawna - "I still can't believe that they picked Sugar over me! That's some bull!"  
  
Duncan - "Ha. Yeah, right."  
  
LeShawna - "What was that?"  
  
Duncan - "Nothing, nothing."  
  
(LeShawna glares at him)  
  
(With the other team: )  
  
Brick - "I think we have this one in the bag, team!"  
  
Dave - (still depressed over the elimination) "Oh yeah? What makes you think that?"  
  
Brick - "Well aside from loyalty to the team, I think our selection is pretty good! Even though I didn't have any say in at all."  
  
Jen - "Amy is so demanding."  
  
Tom - "Oh yeah, toats."  
  
Dave - "If you say so...."  
  
(Tom and Jen continued to be a bit fed up with Dave's depression, Brick is indifferent to it)  
  
(At the same time, Cody returns to the bleachers at that point, which coincidentally is right when the hosts begin the challenge)  
  
Blaineley - "Alright, campers! It's time for our first act of the talent contest! A member of the Screaming Gophers and self-poclaimed aura reader, first up is none other than Dawn!"  
  
(Dawn walks up onto the stage)  
  
(There is then silence. Some coughs.)  
  
Blaineley - "Dawn? Your talent?"  
  
Dawn - "Oh, right. My talent, is reading people's auras."  
  
Chris McLean - "Would you care to show us this talent?"  
  
Dawn - "Certainly", (She then spends more silence as she reads the auras around herself) "Well, from what I can see-"  
  
Chris McLean - "Give us something none of us would know."  
  
Blaineley - "Yes, some real gosssip dirt would be fantastic!"  
  
Dawn - "From what I'm reading......" (She then looks at Chris) "I can tell from your aura, Chris, that you are actually a very insecure person."  
  
Chris McLean - "Insecure? Yeah right."  
  
Dawn - "About your job, since there is the very possibility that you only got it because your-"  
  
Chris McLean - "Because I'm awesome! I'm awesome! Because I'm the most awesome and amazing host ever! Thank you Dawn. Thank you. I'm convinced!"  
  
Dawn - (Opens mouth)  
  
Chris McLean - "NEXT! NOW! NEXT!"  
  
(Blaineley and Chef are both suspicious of Chris, but of course there's no use in pressing this at all)  
  
(Dawn walks back behind the curtain)  
  
Blaineley - "So, what should the judgement be for act number one?"  
  
Chris McLean - (blunt) "Zero. Plain and simple."  
  
Chef - "I give it about five."  
  
Blaineley - "I think five out of ten is pretty fair for it too. Could've used ALOT more dirt. So ten points for the Screaming Gophers!"  
  
Chris McLean - "Right! Our ne-"  
  
Blaineley - "Our next act is from the Killer Bass! Two Cheerleaders, one of whom is one of two self-proclaimed team captains for the team! It's Amy and Sammy!"  
  
Amy - (As her and Sammy walk out on the stage) "You mean SAMEY!"  
  
Blaineley - "Whatever. Just show us your talent."  
  
(They begin their cheerleading routine. Only this time they're actually cheering. They're speaking at the same time, but saying different things)  
  
(Note: Both cheers are going on at the same time)  
  
Amy - "GO AMY! GO, GO AMY! GO AMY!"  
  
Sammy - "GO BASS, GO, GO BASS! GO BASS!"  
  
Amy - "GO GO AMY SHE'S THE GREATEST!"  
  
Sammy - "GO GO BASS WE GOT IT THIS TIME!"  
  
Amy & Sammy - "THE WIN IS SO IN THE BAG!"  
  
Amy - "AMY'S THE BEST SHE'LL WIN IT FOR THE TEAM!"  
  
Sammy - "THE BASS ARE THE BEST, THE GOPHERS WILL BE BEAT!"  
  
Amy - "A-M-Y!"  
  
Sammy - "B-A-S-S!"  
  
Amy & Sammy - "GO TEAM!"  
  
(The whole time they do a series of cheerleading movements, though of course, their stomachs start to rumble after they begin doing so)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Amy - "I told Samey to not eat an wntire bag of chips right before doing the routine!"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sammy - "Amy told me to eat the chips because they'll make me look less like her by being unhealthy for me. I like chips, but..."  
  
Sammy - (Suddenly, right after some jumping, she pukes. Projectile vomits, even. Right towards the hosts. Blaineley uses Chris as a human shield though so he gets puked on the face)  
  
Chris McLean - "AH! NO! EW!"  
  
Blaineley & Chef - (They are both grossed out, but Blaineley enjoys Chris' misery)  
  
Sammy - (She keeps on puking, and even Amy pukes from the disgustingess of it all)  
  
(One shot of puke lands right onto Tom and Jen. They scream in terror before puking on Dave and Brick. Both Dave and Brick promptly freak out over it)  
  
(Puke-covered Chris later slips in some before he can get to an intern with a towel. He lands in a pool of it. The intern laughs, but then gets puked on himself. He then pukes on the girl intern's face)  
**  
[TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.............OKAY WE'RE BACK]**  
  
(After that just happened, the score is shown that the twins scored 1/1/0, a whopping 2 points. Amy is silently blaming Sammy for it as they walk back behind the curtain)  
  
(Chris is cleaning himself with a towel as Blaineley introduces the next act. All of the other puke is infact cleaned up aswell)  
  
Blaineley - "And we're back! Amy and Sammy's act may not have gone, as they planned for it to go, but we're moving on anyway, to the next Screaming Gopher! She's the newly elected team captain of the team, and debatebly the most popular teen girl on the island! Heather!"  
  
Heather - (Dressed in her ballerina garb and with hair in a ponytail, she walks onto the stage and sits on a chair placed on it now) "Originally, I was going to perform a ballet for you all, but my plans have now changed to instead be, a dramatic ready." (She deviously looks to Emma, holding the love note. Emma just looks at her with a cocked eyebrow)  
  
Chris McLean - "Proceed."  
  
Heather - "Ahem" (She begins reading it for the first time) "Presented by me, it's words, from Emma." (Emma is even more cocking her eyebrow and suspicious of Heather now) "Dear my lucious beloved, for too long I have sat by and silently watched as your magnificent hair flows in the wind, your attitude always being just the right amount of sass, and not to mention your booty that would make all the gods and goddesses of Rome be put to shame." (Noah, thinks this is him, so he smirks and grins. LeShawna just facepalms, knowing it is. Admittedly, it is kind of funny for Emma, as she knows what Heather thinks it is) "I know that we've only been on this island for not a long time at all, but I just know that you and me are totally meant to be, my beloved.........LeShawna?"  
  
(Everyone gasps. Noah is shocked. Even Heather is shocked. Emma and LeShawna just facepalm, partly laughing, partly embarassed)  
  
Emma - "That's someone else's letter, Heather."  
  
Heather - "............."  
  
Blaineley - "Well, regardless of who wrote it, that sure was some juicy dirt! I give it ten out of ten."  
  
Chef - "Pretty cold to be readin' that though. I give it a a seven."  
  
Chris McLean - "I'm going with seven too."  
  
(Behind the curtains: )  
  
Courtney - "That is so mean. Someone just got totally humiliated on national television."  
  
B - (Nods)  
  
Courtney - "I do wonder who it was, though."  
  
B - (shrugs)  
  
Courtney - "Well, either way, I'm up next."  
  
(Back on the stage: )  
  
Blaineley - "Alright! With that now out of the way, we're oving on to the next member of the Killer Bass! A very skilled girl with real C.I.T. experience, it's Courtney!"  
  
(Courtney happily and proudly walks on the stage. Only the Bass clap for her, Cody more than the others. Dave not at all due to being sad/depressed)  
  
Courtney - "Now, I'm going to show you all my great skills, by treating you all to the sound of my violin!"  
  
(Chris, Chef and Blaineley are at best indifferent to this)  
  
(This is shared with mostly everyone else)  
  
Courtney - (She begins playing her violin. No song in particular, just a piece of generic classical music. It could be a specific peace, but none of the other people at camp would know of what piece it is. What they do know, is that it bores all of them except for Dave who actually likes classical music. By the time her performance ends, Chef is asleep, Chris is bored, and Blaineley is focusing on making MyFace posts instead of listening to the voilin)  
  
(For record, even Cody gets bored by it)  
  
Courtney - (After what feels like hours, she finally finishes) "Done! How was that?.....judges?" (She sees what they're all actually doing, and needless to say feels somewhat offended)  
  
Blaineley - "Huh? Oh, yeah. The violin. Yeah, you get 5 out of ten."  
  
Courtney - "What?!"  
  
Chris McLean - "Yeah, I'd say that's about fair myself."  
  
Courtney - "Why only five?!"  
  
Chris McLean - "How to put this........."  
  
Blaineley - "It wasn't exactly, well, investing."  
  
Courtney - "Excuse me?!"  
  
Sugar - (From behind the curtain) "HEY! GET OFF THE STAGE ALREADY SO WE CAN GET TO MAH ACT QUICKER, MISSY!"  
  
Courtney - (Scowls at Sugar) "Fine!" (Storms off the stage, angrily)  
  
Blaineley - "And with that, we move on to our next act! By written request, we're going to the next Killer Bass instead of Gophers, in an apparent 'saving the best for last' kind of deal. So we're going to big silent boy B for this one!"  
  
(The Bass clap for their team member as he, B, walks up to the stage)  
  
Blaineley - "Alright B, what is your talent?"  
  
(B is, of course, silent as he smiles before doing his talent. Once more, what he's doing is off-screen, but not the reaction of those watching)  
  
(Blaineley is amazed)  
  
(Chef is astounded)  
  
(Chris is excited)  
  
(The Screaming Gophers 'ooooh')  
  
(The Killer Bass 'aaaaaah')  
  
(Behind the curtains, Sugar is unimpressed and scoffs at what she's seeing)  
  
(From what is shown, B is just entirely focused on one single thing: his talent. His talent, and nothing else)  
  
(After a good bit of this, B is finished with his talent. It is then finally revealed to the camera what he had been doing that was so incredibly amazing to everyone: )  
  
(He created life-sized and life-like robotic replicas of Chris, Chef and Blaineley out of completely unseen materials. They even come with pre-recorded dialouge that he somehow was able to add in)  
  
Fake Blaineley - "I'm Blainerific!"  
  
Fake Chris McLean - "I want to see teens in pain!"  
  
Fake Chef - "SHUT UP!"  
  
(Blaineley, Chris and Chef are all majorly impressed)  
  
Chris McLean - "So good loking! So perfectly chizeled!"  
  
Blaineley - "A size 0, just like me!"  
  
Chef - "He even got the hat right!"  
  
Chris, Chef  & Blaineley - "Ten out of Ten!"  
  
(B is proud of himself. The Bass cheer for getting 30 points in one single go)  
  
(Courtney pouts. Happy for the team. Jealous against B)  
  
Blaineley - "And with that amazing performance, we now reach the final act of the contest! The-"  
  
Sugar - "PSSST!" (From behind the curtain) "Read this first!" (She throws a long piece of paper to the judges. Chef catches it)  
  
Blaineley & Chris - (Are both curious)  
  
Chef - (Reading from the paper) "She's a genuine angel, who's come to earth to shave us."  
  
Sugar - (Behind curtain) "SAVE us"  
  
Chef - "To SAVE us" (rolls eyes while reading) "From our boring unblissful lives with her-"  
  
Chris McLean - "Skip the intro"  
  
Sugar - (Wearing a big cape covering herself, she is mad as she walks onto the stage) "FINE!" (Calms down as she faces the judges) "Dear Fans, you know me as Sugar. But my farmies on the farm call me..." (Takes off the cape, revealing a hat flipped backwards, tight pink pants, and a white shirt. Oh, and a cow bell on her neck.) "Sugar Silo! The only artist to ever combine rap and country! I call it, Craptry!" (Finger snaps)  
  
(An intern turns on a stereo that starts playing the music. At first, it's a simple harp sound effect)  
  
(The Judges are anticipating the song, having positive expectations)  
  
(The campers are a bit more mixed on it)  
  
(Then, the actual Craptry part of the song starts up. Sugar stars singing)  
  
Sugar - ~ _"Sugar Silo! I'm wicked sweet! I tap it when I rap it with a tasty beat!" (licks her lips) "I don't like milk from a jersey cow!" (The judges are dumbfounded) "I'm the queen of craptry, you all should bow!"_  
  
(The other campers are also dumbfounded)  
  
Sugar - ~ _"Sugar HOLLAAA! Sugar Silo go, dosey doe! Sugar Silo here 'til you win the dough! Sugar HOLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_  
  
(During the time that note was held, one of the camera screens broke, a squirrel lost it's fur, the sharks were literally driven to move away)  
  
Sugar - ~ _"Like a talkin' hose, the truth I speak! I'll take out the CIT and the silent freak! AM I trippin'?" (She jumps onto the judge's table, much to their annoyance) "No way, I'm bein' for real! I'm gonna win this thousand dollar deal! Sugar HOLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
_  
(That note makes all three judges cover their ears. Their glases of water all shatter. A massive flock of geese is driven from their homes and into the sky. The Sasquatch Family has to evacuate their home because it literally makes it cave in. All of the cabin windows also find themselves shattered. As does one of the cameras again.)  
  
Sugar - "THAT'S how it's DONE!" (Walks off from the judge's table. Blaineley and Chef are actually checking to see if their ears are bleeding or not)  
  
Chris McLean - "Wow. I don't know what to say" (stands up, evil look to his face) "Oh wait, I do!"  
  
**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY #4]**  
  
(We literally immediately cut to much later, during the elimination ceremony. The Screaming Gophers are all seated at the campfire pit. Sugar is not amused. Neither is the rest of the team, either. It's night time, but neither Chris nor Blaineley has shown up just yet. For once, we actually get to see one of the teams interacting before the elimination ceremony actually begins)  
  
Sugar - "That was some BULL! I totally should've WON that!"  
  
LeShawna - "Ya mean WE should'a won."  
  
Sugar - "Same difference."  
  
LeShawna - "Whatevah. We totally would've won if y'all went with my dancing."  
  
Heather - "Oh please. You would've blinded all three of the hosts if you did that. With awfulness."  
  
Emma - "Coming from the girl who's willing to read private letters if not diaries out loud on national television."  
  
Heather - "You are just lucky it WASN'T your diary!"  
  
Emma - "People like you are the reason I'm not that stupid."  
  
(Heather and Emma scowl at eachother. LeShawna glares at Heather too)  
  
Dawn - "Team, please. The hosts haven't even arrived yet!"  
  
Sugar - "CAN IT, PHONY!"  
  
Dawn - "What?"  
  
Sugar - "You know what you did! All you do is steal the wizard's magic act! You stole his heart with your vile charms and I can trust you this time you're goin' DOWN you stealin' little pixie girl!"  
  
Dawn - "I did no such thing! I'm a real aura reader!"  
  
Sugar - "That's a load of hokey!"  
  
Dawn - "I can tell from your aura there's no sense at all in trying to prove it to you."  
  
Sugar - "Yer darn right 'bout that!"  
  
Dawn - (sighs)  
  
Brody - "Dudes and dudettes, come on. Can't we just chillax for a bit and enjoy the calm before one of us gets kicked off again?"  
  
Noah - "I think you know the answer to that one already."  
  
Brody - "I do? Awesome!"  
  
Noah - "Heh."  
  
(It is at that point which finally, Chris shows up revealing he is the host chosen to preside over this elimination ceremony. He does so with a smile on his face)  
  
(As such, we begin the actual bonfire ceremony #4. The bonfire is lit. There is a plate of marshmallows, and the place has gotten more dramatic and tense. The geese return to their homes. The Sharks are convinced to come back. The Sasquatches move in with the Bears due to the destruction of their home. There are loons and gulls swimming on the waters of the lake. The salmon are still swimming in the river. However, all real attention is on the bonfire ceremony going on at Camp Wawanakwa right now)  
  
(Chris stands before the campers with a plate of marshmallows now in his hands)  
  
Chris McLean - "Gophers. Since Blaineley and Chef are going to the doctors to see if their ears are still functional, I'm the only one available to do the elimination ceremony tonight. You might know how this works now, but there is this plate of marshmallows. When I call your name, you will come up and recieve your marshmallow. Whoever does not get their name called out has to walk down the dock of shame, take the boat of losers, and leave. Now, the first person to be safe from elimination tonight is................................."  
  
(Dramatic pause as he tries to make the team feel tense)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(The team has mixed reactions. Brody has Chris' desired reaction. The others, not so much)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chris McLean - "Brody."  
  
Brody - "Righteous!" (Fist pump as he runs up to recieve his symbol of safety for the night)  
  
Chris McLean - "Emma."  
  
(Emma smiles as she walks up to recieve hers)  
  
Chris McLean - "Duncan."  
  
(Duncan has a look of indifference as he recieves his)  
  
Chris McLean - "LeShawna."  
  
(LeShawna proudly goes to recieve hers, then her and Heather share another glare)  
  
Chris McLean - "Noah"  
  
(Noah, with a bit of smugness, gets his marshmallow)  
  
Chris McLean - "Mike!"  
  
(Sighs of relief and runs up to recieve his marshmallow)  
  
Chris McLean - "aaaaaand, Crimson!"  
  
(She just suddenly appears from behind Chris. He is startled and shows fear in her. However, she just takes her marshmallow with that ever-present deadpan look to her face)  
  
(The Bottom Three - Heather, Sugar and Dawn)  
  
Chris McLean - "So we've reached the bottom three of the night's ceremony. Sugar, your act cost the team their precious win."  
  
Sugar - "Did NOT!"  
  
Chris McLean - (ignores sugar) "Dawn, I don't know why you're really voted off, but to be fair we did get calls from the Amazing Randall saying you've won the award for Best Phony Teen on Television."  
  
Dawn - (Glares at the mention of that unseen celebrity's name)  
  
Chris McLean - "And Heather, you've shown us that you're full of surprises!"  
  
Heather - (Still smug and proud of herself)  
  
Chris McLean - "However, this is only the Bottom Three, and only one of you will be going home tonight. I just want to make this ceremony as dramatic as possible because we're actually taking things a bit fast here. So, without further ado, the one of you three girls who is safe from the bottom two tonight is none other than..................."  
  
(Another dramatic pause is initiated)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(The three girls get a bit tense)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(They all are looking at the marshmallow)  
(Heather and Sugar are glaring at it)  
(Dawn is a bit worried)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Now even the other gophers watching as a peanut gallery are getting worried/tense)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Chris meanwhile is just lapping all the drama and tension right up and loving his time on-screen for all it's worth)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Noah - "Can we just get on with the show already?"  
  
Chris McLean - "Fine, fine. The person safe is...........................Sugar!"  
  
(Everyone is shocked)  
  
(Sugar just proudly nods and walks up to recieve her marshmallow)  
  
Chris McLean - "And even I'm surprised by that, honestly!"  
  
(Bottom Two - Sugar and Dawn)  
  
(Heather glares at Dawn)  
  
(Dawn looks at Heather with a concerned look to her face)  
  
Chris McLean - "Heather, Dawn. One of you is going to be going home tonight. Which one will it be? Well, we'll find that out right now! Only one marshmallow remains on this plate. Whichever one of you doesn't get it, goes onto the dock of shame, and then the boat of losers, and then must go home. The one who is eliminated is......."  
  
(Dramatic pause of tension again)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Heather and Dawn both look at the marshmallow)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Heather's glaring)  
(Dawn's worried)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Noah's getting impatient)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Chris is loving the tension)  
(Heather and Dawn hold their expressions even in close-ups)  
(Noah starts reading a book)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chris McLean - "Both of you! The vote's a tie!"  
  
(The entire time, even Heather and Dawn, are shocked by that)  
  
(Chris then gets a call on his phone)  
  
Chris McLean - "Huh? Oh, that's we do? Okay." (Call ends) "Nevermind, nevermind. What we do here incase of a tie is actually a re-vote. Mainly because we don't have enough time for a tiebraker challenge to go down. All of you must re-vote for Heather or Dawn, but at least ONE of you has toe change his or her vote this time."  
  
(Heather and Dawn are both relieved)  
  
Chris McLean - "Heather and Dawn will not vote."  
  
(Heather's a bit concerned about that part)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** LeShawna - "Heather."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Emma - "Heather."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Noah - "Heather."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Duncan - "The Queen [BLEEP] Chick."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Mike - "Heather forced me to vote Dawn or else.....I don't know what the or else is. I'm scared."  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brody - "Heather promised me she'd let me eat cake if I voted off Dawn. Cake's awesome!"  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- > **Crimson - (Deadpan, silent, looking at camera)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sugar - "This is a difficult choice! I hate both o' those witches! But I guess I'll change my vote to the wizard stealin' Dawn this time. Either way, I'll be happy with whoever leaves tonight!"  
  
(Following that, we return to the campfire ceremony)  
  
Chris McLean - "Okay, so, we now we have the updated votes cast. The person who is leaving Total Drama Island tonight, is..............."  
  
(Yet another tension-filled dramatic pause. This episode has alot)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Heather and Dawn are a bit of bored of this now)  
(As is Noah, like always)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Chris doesn't care though)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Mike is a bit worried)  
(Duncan is bored)  
(Emma and LeShawna just want to get it over with already)  
(Crimson is deadpan)  
(Sugar is filing her nails)  
(Brody is just standing there with a neutral chillaxed look to his face)  
(Heather and Dawn continue being bored of all these pauses)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Chris finally decides it's time to almost end in the pause...in a little bit more time)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Noah - "Okay, for real. This pause has gone on long enough."  
  
Chris McLean - (Offended) "Fine. Spoil the tension! The person leaving is, counting Heather and Dawn's original votes too..............Dawn!"  
  
(Dawn is shocked)  
  
(The rest of the Gophers except Sugar and Heather are shocked)  
  
Sugar - "YES! But I would've said that anyway."  
  
(Dawn glares at Heather)  
  
Heather - (Proud of herself) "Thank you." (She goes up to get her marshmallow)  
  
Dawn - "I should've known this was going to happen."  
  
Chris McLean - "But that would've spoiled all of the drama if you did. So, Dawn, it's time for you to take the boat of losers back home."  
  
Dawn - "Yes.....home...." (She seems to know something that none of the other campers do)  
  
(As Dawn walks away, Heather just has her devious smirk again)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Heather - "There is no way that the Aura Reader can stay on this island any longer. If her powers ARE real, then it will ruin all of my plans. She has to go ASAP."  
  
(We then cut to Dawn getting onto the boat of losers)  
  
Emma - "Bye Dawn!" (Her, LeShawna, and most of the team except for Duncan, Heather and Sugar are waving Dawn by)  
  
LeShawna - "See ya girl, we totally would've kept you on."  
  
Dawn - (Waves bye to them too) "Goodbye my teammates! At least most of you are aware of the evil that lurks on the team!"  
  
LeShawna - "You can say that again." (As Dawn is driven away, they turn to Heather)  
  
Heather - "What?" (Eating her marshmallow like she doesn't know)  
  
(At that point, we cut to a scene in which Dawn is riding on the Boat of Losers, with a trash bag that she has filled with trash and seashells)  
  
Dawn - "At least I was able to bring with me my trash bag of seashells and trash. Perhaps I can sell these so I can still give to a proper charity foundation. Though where I'm going, I don't know if that will be allowed. From reading Chris' aura, I actually will have to wait a good while before I'm actually at my home. Which I'm neutral about. At least I'll be away from the dark auras of Heather and the hosts.........and also Sugar. At least, for now I am."  
  
**[BONUS SCENE]**  
  
(Just to pad out the episode's time, we once more find ourselves cutting to a scene taking place inside a home within a cave)  
  
(The saga of the Sasquatch family continues as they are now living in with a family of Bears in their cave due to Sugar destroying their old home)  
  
(The families are all seated at a table in the kitchen of the cave, where they are all enjoying a massive thanksgiving dinner. Turkey, mashed potatoes, pies, ham, roast beef, french fries, chips, fish, salads, lobster, wine, beer, soda, water, milk, gravy, yams, sausage, plums, apples, oranges, bannanas, the works. Anything you could imagine that would be good to eat, was there.)  
  
(There was also a series of picnic baskets in the corner of the kitchen though, right underneath a map with many national park locations having red circles drawn over them)  
  
(There is a moment of silence while the two families await for the table to be fully set with the final few finishing touches)  
  
(After that, there is another moment of silence as the families sit down in said silence)  
  
(They seem to be silently praying the prayer of grace before eating)  
  
(Then, after they are done with that, since they were basically just doing the hand motions for prayer while doing nothing but intelligible growlings, there is yet another moment of silence between the two animal families)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(And then, the moment silence finds itself coming to a shocking end when the families just go absolutely crazy when they just attack the food like they're mauling prey)  
  
(Roars, Growls, Eating food, everything just takes over the dinner table)  
  
(Food is flying everywhere)  
  
(Even the fridge finds itself being absolutely viking-style raided for extra food)  
  
(It's like watching the Food Fight from the Awake-a-thon all over again)  
  
(There are even fights over certain pieces of food)  
  
(To say this dinner doesn't have grace would be an understatement)  
  
(In the end, their fighting actually causes the new cave they're all in to cave-in alone.)  
  
One of them - (Makes a growl that's like an "uh-oh....")  
  
(One last moment of silence)  
  
(Then the sounds of them fighting start up all over again within a matter of seconds)  
  
(It is finally at this point which the episode finally fades out, signifying that it is over)  
**  
[END OF EPISODE, GOODBYE DAWN]**


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

(Like in the previous episode, this one opens up on the Dock of Shame, in broad daylight. Of the two hosts of the show, it is Chris McLean and not Blaineley who is standing on the dock to give out the obligatory recap of the previous episode)   
  
  
Chris McLean - "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" (Clips from the previous episode are shown as he summarizes the events of it) "A talent contest brought out the worst in our campers. It was awesome! The Killer Bass struggled to find any talent on their team. Amy's disliking of her entire time except for herself butted heads with Courtney's own insistence on having actual CIT experience. It was also, pretty awesome to see. Seriously, where would those kids be without B? Emma stood up to Heather, so Heather swore to make Emma's life miserable at camp. Only, Emma's pretty smart so instead of a diary she read from a love letter written to LeShawna. Nobody knows who wrote it, yet, but ooooh do I smell some good drama tonight! Heather then managed to save her butt by convincing other members of the team to vote off our resident alleged aura reader, Dawn! Despite the fact that it was Sugar's horrendous singing that cost the team the twin, but hey I think some of them voted her off so whatever. Anyway, now that Dawn's gone the Gophers and the Bass are equal in number.....for now." (Clips from the previous episode end, back to Chris standing on the dock) "Which Gopher or Bass member will be the next to fall from the bed? Will I ever stop speaking in figurative rhymes? Are Blaineley and Chef's ears functioning after last week? Find out tonight, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!"  
  
  
 **[RECAP OVER, CUE INTRO SEQUENCE]  
  
  
[INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATION]**  
  
 ****

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

 

Announcer: "This week, on an all new 'mmmmMHMMMM!'"  
  
(Scene of several large women, two african women, one hispanic, two asians, and one white woman, all sitting at a kitchen table)  
  
Woman #1 - "Mmmmmhmmm"  
  
Woman #2 - "Mmm-mmmmMM!"  
  
All the other women - "MMMMMmmHMMMm!"  
  
(Later at a store)  
  
Woman #1 - (puts items on counter) "Mmmmhmm!"  
  
Clerk - "What?"  
  
Woman #1 - (Gets enraged and starts attacking the clerk for not understanding her)  
  
Announcer - "Weekdays at noon!"  
 **  
**

 **[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]  
**  
  
(This episode opens up already at the bonfire pit, in broad daylight, where all of the remaining campers are gathered before in front of Chris to have the regular challenge revealed to them. Blaineley is standing beside him, and it can be confirmed that her ears are in fact still functioning)  
  
  
Chris McLean - "Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not lying to you, some of you may not come back alive."  
  
  
(The campers gasp)  
  
  
Blaineley - "Don't worry, he's just joking."  
  
  
(The campers become relieved)  
  
  
Chris McLean - "Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it!" (He takes out two maps from inside of a backpack, then throws it to the individual teams. Courtney catches the Bass map, Heather catches the Gopher map. Oh, and compasses too)  
  
Blaineley - "Oh, and don't forget about the bears! We happened to lose a lot of interns during pre-production that way. Anyway, first team back for breakfast wins invincibility! Losing team, sends someone home."  
  
  
(Air horn gets blown)  
  
  
(The teams promptly begin walking into the woods, as per the challenge of the week)  
  
  
(Well, that's what they were supposed to do. Many of them hesitate in doing so)  
  
  
Chris McLean - "Well, off you go."  
  
  
LeShawna - (concerned) "Did she say there were bears up in here?"  
  
  
Brody - "Don't worry! Bears are more afraid of us than we are of them! We got nothin' to worry about! Just gotta stay nice and chillaxed!"  
  
  
Emma - "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for you guys to vote the animal expert off last time, huh?"  
  
  
(Heather scowls at Emma angrily for that remark)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Heather - "Okay, Emma has really overstayed her welcome. I seriously need to make sure she is the next one to go, or find some way to make her see who really is the boss of this island! I am NOT going to repeat what happened last time!"  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Emma - "I hope Heather knows that I basically she know she's out to get me now."  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Crimson- “Ok. Every goth knows the woods are the uncharted isles placed strategically in every corner of the world. People get lost here, people are buried here, ghosts wander around at night, there’s toxic plant-life, plenty of room for seances… it’s a Gothic paradise. (Despite such emotional and profound passion… she spoke it with her usual monotone speech and poker face making it hard to tell if she even has emotion.)  
  
  
 **[THE WOODS - SCREAMING GOPHERS]**  
  
  
(We then cut to somewhere in the middle of the woods, where the Screaming Gophers team is trekking as part of their challenge. Heather is once more taking leadership of the team, holding the map for them and directing them on where to go)  
  
  
(We then focus, of course, on two members of the team in particular. Namely, Emma and Noah)  
  
  
(Emma is simply walking through the woods with the rest of the team when Noah approaches her and begins a small casual conversation)  
  
  
Noah - "So. Emma........that last challenge, huh?"  
  
  
Emma - "What about it?"  
  
  
Noah - "That note reading Heather made. She kind of doomed herself, didn't she?"  
  
  
Emma - "Probably so. I don't see who else we'd vote off since she basically made it known how she really is like already. Though she'd be more doomed if it were actually someone's diary."  
  
  
Noah - "True.....so...."  
  
  
Emma - "So?"  
  
  
Noah - "How long do you think our team members will last before they lose it in the woods?"  
  
  
Emma - "You say that like you'll last."  
  
  
Noah - "Huh?"  
  
  
Emma - "You DID refuse to participate in dodgeball, so......yeah."  
  
  
Noah - (Has no idea how to come back at that)  
  
  
(We then cut to the other members of the team. Heather in particular is scowling at Emma and Noah ahead of her and the others. She doesn't like to see the two of them interact)  
  
  
Heather - "Something needs to be done about those two, ASAP."  
  
  
Mike - (Is walking behind her) "What do you mean?"  
  
  
Heather - "I think you know what I mean."  
  
  
Mike - "I do?"  
  
  
Heather - "Yes! At least you SHOULD."  
  
  
Mike - (Confused)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- > **Mike - "I don't know what Heather means....but I think I'm supposed to just pretend that I do...right? I mean since I joined the alliance after all, I’m supposed to think like she does or understand her instinctively… right? No matter how much I don’t understand? ... This is too much to chew right now.” (Puts his hands on his head as he appears puzzled as to how to take Heather’s authority)  
  
  
(After that, we go to the back of the Gopher Team's little line, where LeShawna, Duncan and Brody are. Like the others, the three are basically just walking and having what is basically small talk)  
  
  
LeShawna - "They best be lyin' about that bear thing."  
  
  
Duncan - "I don't think they were. I remember seeing a few bears here and there a little bit."  
  
  
LeShawna - (concerned, but disbelieving) "You jokin'."  
  
  
Duncan - "You wish."  
  
  
Brody - "Just chillax, I doubt any bear'll be a problem at all!"  
  
  
LeShawna - "Have you actually seen one before?"  
  
  
Brody - "No. But while surfing I've seen Dolphins!"  
  
  
LeShawna - "Yeah, those two are definitely the same thing." (sarcasm)  
  
  
Brody - "There are? Aw, I had no idea!"  
  
  
LeShawna - (Has no comment on that response)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** LeShawna - "I should slap half my team upside the head for votin' Dawn off."  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Sugar - "I'm STILL happy that Wizard stealer known as Dawn's off. Now all I gotta worry 'bout is that tranny Heather. After her so-called performance, I think it's just a matter o' time!"  
  
  
(We then cut to Sugar eyeing Heather with a sinister look to her face as if she's already scheming. Heather, amazingly, has no idea of this at all)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Sugar - "Piece o' cake."  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Heather - "It was really hard pucking between Sugar and Dawn last time. Now, I'm between Sugar and Emma. I don't intend on letting the 'tranny' thing go."  
  
  
 **[THE WOODS - KILLER BASS]**  
  
  
(As that suggests, we go ahead to the Killer Bass' own trek through the woods of Camp Wawanakwa, where Courtney is also taking yet again, a leading them via the map position on the team. While most of the others are neutral, Amy is upset about something and Dave is still depressed over the events of the Awake-a-thon despite how long it's been)  
  
  
Dave - (sighs) "Are we there yet?"  
  
  
Courtney - "No, we're not."  
  
  
Dave - (sighs)  
  
  
(His team is getting a bit tired of his sadness over Sky's elimination but they say nothing about it)  
  
  
(Well, Cody at least takes pity on him and talks to him as they walk in the, relatively, back of the team)  
  
  
Cody - "Hey....you doing alright?"  
  
  
Dave - "What does it look like?"  
  
  
Cody - "Hm....."  
  
  
Dave - "What?" (He's clearly frustrated with everything)  
  
  
Cody - "Hey, look I understand how you feel right now."  
  
  
Dave - "You do? Has Courtney been eliminated yet?"  
  
  
Cody - "Well, no, but what I mean is, I've felt the rejection thing before, and trust me, it's better for you to just keep a positive attitude about it!"  
  
  
Dave - "It is?"  
  
  
Cody - "Yeah!"  
  
  
Dave - "How?"  
  
  
Cody - "Simple! You just pick yourself up and try to keep going!"  
  
  
Dave - "....I don't think that will really work for me."  
  
  
Cody - "Why knock it before trying it? I mean, it be too simple, but it's a good start?"  
  
  
Dave - "How do you know?"  
  
  
Cody - "Mainly it was family advice..."  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Cody - "My mom IS a therapist, heheh."  
  
  
(Following that scene between the two of them, we cut back to other members of the Bass team, namely Courtney, as she looks at the map and is seeing where to go)  
  
  
Courtney - "Okay, so according to the map, we should-"  
  
  
(Suddenly Amy walks up and takes it, only glances it and says)  
  
  
Amy - "GO THAT WAY!" (Points to one of the main directions)  
  
  
(Courtney is not pleased with this)  
  
  
Courtney - "No, that's the wrong way!" (Takes the map back from Amy)  
  
  
Amy - "And what proof do you have for that?"  
  
  
Courtney - "The map?!"  
  
  
Amy - "Well then, the map is wrong! Why? Because you are just, well, you!"  
  
  
Courtney - (Glares at Amy angrily) "I do NOT have time for this!"  
  
  
Amy - "Neither do I!" (Turns to the rest of the team) "Come on team, let's all go my way and leave Courtney behind!"  
  
  
Courtney - "If you leave me behind we lose the challenge!"  
  
  
Amy - "It'll be your fault though, and you'll get kicked off, so I don't see what's so bad about that."  
  
  
Courtney - (She's reached her breaking point at this point. It's a miracle she isn't trying to strangle Amy right now)  
  
  
Sammy: (Seizing a chance to relate, she walks over and puts a hand to Courtney’s shoulder) “Hey… I won’t vote you off if Amy costs us this challenge. Believe me, this is routine for me.”  
  
  
Courtney: (Shrugging it off though seems a bit more relaxed) “H-heh… she just THINKS she has the majority but as a C.I.T. my value is much more versatile than whatever her bossy butt can provide.”  
  
  
(The rest of the team is just watching and saying/doing nothing for the moment)  
  
  
 **[MEANWHILE, BACK WITH THE GOPHERS: ]**  
  
  
(Back with the Gophers, the team had just then, managed to find their campsite. It was, of course, basically a clearing in the middle of the woods. There was nothing waiting for them there. They were going to have to set everything up themselves)  
  
  
Heather - "Ugh, we're supposed to stay, here?"  
  
  
Duncan - "Looks that way, princess."  
  
  
Heather - (Glares at him) "Do NOT call me that."  
  
  
Duncan - "What? Would you rather me call you tranny instead?"  
  
  
Heather - (Is almost growling at him for saying that)  
  
  
Sugar - (Just has that sassy look to her face)  
  
  
Crimson- (Just slightly smirks, even this is beginning to amuse her a bit.)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Heather - "Have I mentioned how much I hate Sugar already? If so, I feel like it's not enough."  
  
  
(We then cut to a scene of the Gophers a bit later, with the team all settling down and setting up their camp tent, campfire, sleeping bags etc. the basic camping equipment. Many of them are just sitting around doing nothing)  
  
  
Heather - (Snobbishly complaining) "Ugh, what are we supposed to eat around here?"  
  
  
Noah - "Well there's a pile of fresh rocks just a few inches over there."  
  
  
(Emma lightly snickers at that. Heather glares at him angrily)  
  
  
Sugar - "I don't see what's so bad about these here woods, I rough it out here all the time back home!"  
  
  
Noah - "Yeah, right."  
  
  
Sugar - "It sure is right! Like I always am."  
  
  
Crimson - “You are right about the woods... and that’s all I have to say on the matter.” (Tries to look disinterested.)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Heather: (Genuinely confused about Crimson’s presence) ” … Wait, since when did Dawn return on this show and go Goth?”  
  
  
Heather - "Ugh, whatever. What are we supposed to eat while we're out here? Because I am NOT eating those canned beans."  
  
  
Duncan - "Well, you could always go fishing in a river or something."  
  
  
Heather - "I don't do that. That's other people's job to do that for me."  
  
  
Duncan - "Suit yourself then."  
  
  
Brody - (He sniffs a bit and looks around) "Hey, dudes, is it just me or do I smell pizza?"  
  
  
Sugar - "Where?"  
  
  
(The team all looks to see a pizza truck that is being driven by, of all things, a dolphin. The dolphin makes the usual dolphin noises)  
  
  
Sugar - "It's about time, I'm starvin'!"  
  
  
(Just then, the hand of one of the cameramen can be seen from behind the camera currently filming this scene)  
  
  
Cameraman - "That's for the camera crew, over here!"  
  
  
Heather - (scoffs) "No way."  
  
  
(There is then a moment of silence however. Sugar is not happy. Duncan just cocks one of his brows)  
  
  
(We then cut to Blaineley, Chris and Chef watching something in the control room where they are sitting in a tent or RV with a bunch of screens in front of them even of many angles and scenes with nothing going on. There are the sounds of beating up, getting tied up, and other violent sounds coming from the screen they are watching. However, there is also the sound of a dolphin hurriedly driving a truck away in fear as well, getting away just in time)  
  
  
(None of the three hosts have any comment, they just watch the violence with widened eyes and mouths agape)  
  
  
(They all do however, slowly reach for popcorn at the same time)  
  
  
(It is at that point at which we go back to the Screaming Gophers. The camera is now at ab it of a distance as the camera crew has actually been tied to a nearby tree while the team is feasting on the pizza they basically stole… except Crimson. Grease and makeup do not mix.)  
  
  
Mike - (Enjoying the Pizza) "Mmm! This is just like my auntie makes back home."  
  
  
Brody - "I know! This Pizza is so righteous!"  
  
  
(Sugar is just gobbling down Pizza like she doesn't care at all. Some of the slices she chugs whole)  
  
  
Heather - (To Duncan) "So, you were saying about fishing?"  
  
  
Duncan - "I don't recall saying anything about that at all."  
  
  
 **[BACK WITH THE KILLER BASS...]**  
  
  
(We then cut back to the Killer Bass team, which has just managed to find their own campsite)  
  
  
Brick - "Well team, we're-"  
  
  
Amy - "FINALLY! It's about time you lazies FINALLY find our campsite! Now hurry up and set up the tent already, being outside like this is making me sweat!"  
  
  
Brick - (Opens mouth to speak)  
  
  
Amy - "Or better yet, why not let Samey do it because she did absolutely nothing the whole journey here!"  
  
  
Sammy - (Bows her head in humiliation)  
  
  
Jen - "Didn't all of us do nothing but basically walk all the way here?"  
  
  
Tom - (Nods in agreement)  
  
  
Amy - "Well SAMEY did it in the most lazy way possible! In fact, why don't you go out and get us some actual food to eat? Because frankly I'm starving!"  
  
  
Sammy - "Alone?"  
  
  
Amy - "Like it matters. Just take like B with you or something. Like, NOW."  
  
  
(B cocks eyebrow)  
  
 **  
CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** B - (he wants to comment on why Amy singled him out of all the team's members, but the confessional cuts out before he could possibly speak)  
  
  
(When we cut back, we see Sammy and B walking into the woods to get food for the team, while the rest of the team is just setting up the tent as well as the rest of the campsite)  
  
  
Courtney - "You know, you are easily capable of going out there too."  
  
  
Amy - "As if."  
  
  
Courtney - (Has had about enough of Amy) "Whatever."  
  
  
(Tom and Jen are standing beside each other)  
  
  
Jen - "Amy is like, so mean."  
  
  
Tom - "Totally, mean."  
  
  
Jen- “OOH! Maybe we should throw her under the bus at the next vote! I read a blog on reality shows that said if someone is driving you absolutely crazy, make them public enemy number one and they’ll be voted off!”  
  
  
Tom- “YUSSS! That’ll be perfect… we just need to keep her from beating us up absolutely crazy.” (He and Jen both cringe)  
  
  
(Cody, Dave and Brick aren't really doing anything of much note at the moment)  
  
  
(As such, we instead cut over to Sammy and B, who on the behest of Amy are walking into the woods with nothing but each other and what they presently have on them. The walk is silent for a few moments until Sammy begins to speak, albeit in a nervous tone of voice)  
  
  
Sammy - "So.....B.......how....how's it going?"  
  
  
B - (Silently shrugs with a calm look to his face)  
  
  
Sammy - "Okay..."  
  
  
B - (Silent)  
  
  
(There is some calm but awkward silence between the two for a good while)  
  
  
Sammy - "So........what kind of food should we bring back?"  
  
  
B - (Shrugs, he has no idea himself)  
  
  
Sammy - "Yeah.....me neither..... It’s not like the outdoors have a cafeteria..."  
  
  
(Awkward silence persists)  
  
  
(They keep walking in the woods. We then cut back to the Bass camp.)  
  
  
(Brick and Courtney are setting up the tent while Tom, Jen, Cody, Dave and Amy are sitting by the campfire together)  
  
  
Tom - "So......do you think Sammy and B will get back safely?"  
  
  
Amy - "It's SAMEY! And B might. I don't know about Samey though. She's terrible."  
  
  
Jen - "You know, she IS your sister."  
  
  
Amy - "So?"  
  
  
(Everyone gasps at how cruel Amy is)  
  
  
Amy - "What?"  
  
  
(They say nothing about it)  
  
  
Amy - "Ugh, whatever. Losers."  
  
  
(We then cut to Brick and Courtney as they are setting up the tent together. Courtney in particular is basically ignoring Brick completely)  
  
  
Brick - "So, ma'am, how are you holding up?"  
  
  
Courtney - "I'm doing fine on my own, don't worry."  
  
  
Brick - "Are you sure?"  
  
  
Courtney - "Yeah."  
  
  
Brick - "Okay....."  
  
  
(Awkward uncomfortable silence)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Brick - "Trying to be a leader for this team is difficult. Courtney kind of scares me."  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- > **Courtney - "I don't care at all for soldier boy Brick, but he is at least a loyal team player. Unlike that annoying cow Amy who should realize she's dooming herself if we lose again."  
  
  
 **[CONTROL ROOM]**  
  
  
(We cut to the control room/area, where Chris, Chef and Blaineley are. Judging by the looks on their faces, Chris and Blaineley are getting increasingly bored with this episode's events)  
  
  
Blaineley - (groans) "Why is this challenge so boring?! Nothing is happening at all!"  
  
  
Chris McLean - "I know! All they're doing is staying in the woods! Who came up with this challenge anyway?"  
  
  
Blaineley - "Your Wi-"  
  
  
Chris McLean - "CHEF!"  
  
  
(Chef has been standing by them the whole time)  
  
  
Chef - "What is it now?"  
  
  
Chris McLean - "We need you to make this challenge more interesting."  
  
  
Blaineley - "The quicker the better!"  
  
  
Chef - "How the heck am I supposed to go about doin' that?"  
  
  
Blaineley - "Just find a way!"  
  
  
Chris McLean - "Yeah, what she said!"  
  
  
Chef - (Grumbles) "Alright, fine." (He then walks away, to do what the two co-hosts had told him to do)  
  
  
 **[MONTAGE]**  
  
  
(First we see Chef walk down the dock of shame and into the boat of losers before driving off in it)  
  
  
(He then arrives in the city of Toronto. Once there, he books a flight at an airport, waits, and takes off to some undisclosed location in the deep wilderness of Canada)  
  
  
(He drives a jeep to some log cabin, gets let in, and then led to an elevator taking him down to a secret lab)  
  
  
(Cue him speaking with some random scientist, him and said scientist doing some calculations on a blackboard, sipping some coffee, laughing at some joke, and then building a device)  
  
  
(Chef takes the device, leaves in the same way he came in, and then returns to Wawanakwa on the boat of losers)  
  
  
(He returns to the control room)  
  
  
 **[CONTROL ROOM]**  
  
  
Blaineley - (Sees Chef coming back in) "That was fast...what's that in your hand?"  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - "It's just what you two wanted."  
  
  
Chris McLean - "And that would be?"  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - "Don't worry, you'll find out."  
  
  
Blaineley - "When?"  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - "After these messages."  
  
  
 **[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

 

Announcer - "Coming up next, on an all new episode of Real Cougars of Toronto"  
  
Sexy School Teacher - "Like o-m-g my student Trevor is like, so cute. I just want to take him home with me like, all the time."  
  
(Shows random scenes of her flirting with her male students in the classroom)  
  
Sexy Rich Woman - "O-m-g, Stephanie is like, so cringe. She has like, no class. Unlike me."  
  
(Cut to her briefly singing 'Teachin' don't buy you class', a song she made up herself)  
  
Sexy Politican Woman - "I think both of the other women on this show need to seriously join my campaign to lower the age of consent in this country. It is like, so unfair that I go to jail when his birthday was in the next month anyway! Even if I can bribe the liberal media into painting him as the rapist instead of me."  
  
Announcer - "All new, coming up next!"

 

 **[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]  
  
  
[CUT BACK TO THE FOREST, AT NIGHT]  
  
  
[SCREAMING GOPHERS TEAM]**  
  
  
(We see the Screaming Gophers team, sitting around by their campfire, tent in the background. All of them sitting in a circle; there was a silence only toned by the sound of crickets, until Heather breaks the ice)  
  
  
Heather - "So is this all we're going to do all night or what?"  
  
  
LeShawna - "For once I agree with ya, this may WAY too eas-ey"  
  
  
Mike - "Well, I'm kinda fine with things being easy, heheh...." (He's basically ignored)  
  
  
Emma - "Well, since we're gonna be here for a while, why don't we tell each other stories?"  
  
  
Mike - "That's a great idea......what kind of stories?"  
  
  
Noah - (being sarcastic) "I'm sure juvie boy has quite a few he'd like to share." (Points to Duncan)  
  
  
Duncan - (Raises a brow) "Why me?"  
  
  
Mike - "Well, you did spend time in juvy.......heheh...."  
  
  
Crimson - “... As long as it doesn’t involve dropped soap. Executions would be very cool though.” (Duncan huffs at the joke)  
  
  
Sugar - "Oh please, if it's a story y'all want, I'VE got plenty of 'em!"  
  
  
Duncan - "Oh really?"  
  
  
Sugar - "Yessiree!"  
  
  
(The others however, prefered a story from Duncan rather than Sugar, showing this by the fact they had turned to Duncan)  
  
  
(Sugar was somewhat offended by this, and pouted angrily)  
  
  
Duncan - "All right, if you insist; gather round kids, it's time for Uncle Duncan's Story Time." (A few moments later) "One night, a lot like this one..."  
  
  
(We then jump cut to when he's actually telling the story, even if it's only a few seconds after that last line anyway)      
  
  
Duncan - "So suddenly, they heard this tap tap tapping on the side of the car, the girl's starting the freak out and by this time even the guy's getting a bit scared. So he turned the car on and stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's' house, she opened the door and screamed! Because there, hanging from the door handle, was the bloody hook!" (Mike is terrified as he continues, and so is Brody) "They say, that this killer is still alive" (Mike still terrified), "Wandering these very woods, he could really be just about anywhere really, maybe even....right, HERE!" (Pulls out his hand, it has a hook on it)  
  
  
(His team screams in absolute terror. Except Crimson who just applauds as soon as the story is over, even if she’s still stoic about it. In Fact, their screams can even be heard by the Killer Bass. who are still missing Sammy and B, surprisingly enough)  
  
  
 **[KILLER BASS]**  
  
  
Courtney - "What was that?!"  
  
  
Amy - "Whatever it was, it doesn't sound pleasant....I hope it was Samey screaming!"  
  
  
(Her teammates all glare at her)  
  
  
Amy - "What?"  
  
  
Brick - (claps twice to get attention from his team) "OK everyone, since we're now on our camp, we better organize ourselves to make turns for lookout."  
  
  
Tom - "Am I the only one still concerned that Sammy and B are still out there? Shouldn't someone go like, look for them?"  
  
  
Brick - "Good point, Tom" (thinks)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Brick - "I know most of the team would've wanted me to suggest Amy goes, but she would probably just keep Sammy and B lost even longer, so....."  
  
  
Brick - "Very well, we'll split on two teams: One will go and find the missing teammates, the other will stay on camp."  
  
  
Courtney - (Basically bluntly interrupts him) "Sounds good, and I think I can easily decipher which one of us is best to go out and locate our missing team members and which ones are best to stay behind!"  
  
  
Dave - "Why it should be you? As far as we know, Brick is more capable to do that than you"  
  
  
Courtney - "Because I have actual C.I.T. experience, and am studying to be a lawyer. I know things like this."  
  
  
Amy - "OH PLEASE. I'M captain of the cheerleading team! I say those two dorks go find Samey and that other person" (Points to Cody and Dave), "and the rest of you can just, I dunno, do whatever or something."  
  
  
Jen - "Can we just pick one leader for this?"  
  
  
Amy - "But you already have ME!"  
  
  
Courtney - "Well, let's settle this like mature people...anyone who wants to nominate Amy, raise hand"  
  
  
(Nobody raises their hand, except Amy herself)  
  
  
Courtney - "Now who wants to nominate me?"  
  
  
(Cody raises his hand, while Dave looks at him in silent response. Tom and Jen look to be considering it actually...)  
  
  
Courtney - (looks nervously, trying to think on what she can do to win in this situation) "Ummmm"  
  
  
(Just then, out of nowhere, lightning. Followed by immediate rain)  
  
  
Courtney - "That's just...nice!" (She kicks a pebble away in frustration)  
  
  
(Brick was startled by the lightning, Dave, Tom and Jen are also quite worried about the situation regarding their clothes and/or getting dirty. Or both)  
  
  
 **[SOMEWHERE IN AN EMPTY CAVE]**  
  
  
(B and Sammy are sitting in the cave, by their own fire, and apparently had been talking in private for some time, Sammy apparently sharing her life story to B)  
  
  
Sammy - "And that's pretty much it, it sucks that I have to be all the time on my sister's shadow"  
  
  
B - (The entire time he was just sitting, listening, and nodding)  
  
  
Sammy - "And the worst part is she makes me feel so displaced from the entire family! I just need to stand out by my own, but I don't know how."  
  
  
B - (He nods for a little bit, then gets an idea)  
  
  
Sammy - "What are you planning?"  
  
  
B - (He remains silent)  
  
  
Sammy - "Hey, I just realized, don't you think we should be getting back to camp now, it looks pretty dark outside.....and, raining!"  
  
  
B - (He has just now noticed what Sammy too has just noticed, so B decides to take off his jacket and gives it to Sammy. She appreciates it as they walk outside to make their way back to the campsite for their team)  
  
  
 **[KILLER BASS CAMPSITE]**  
  
  
(When we return to the Killer Bass, we see all of them inside their tent, many of them trying to dry off from the rain. There are also some grumbling tummies from lack of eating all of the challenge so far)  
  
  
Amy - "Please tell me one of you brought food!"  
  
  
(Brick tries to say something)  
  
  
Amy - "That's not canned"  
  
  
(Brick no longer has anything to say)  
  
  
(Tom and Jen peek to see outside, but they can't see anything in the darkness of night and the rain. They however, see a shadow thanks to lightning. Due to it not looking human, it scares them)  
  
  
Tom & Jen - "Eeep!" (They retreat back into the tent)  
  
  
Courtney - "What's going on?"  
  
  
Jen - "There's something out there!"  
  
  
Tom - "And it's scary!"  
  
  
(Just from that, the rest of the team starts freaking out)  
  
  
(Another lightning flash occurs. Brick makes a whimper noise out of fear)  
  
  
Dave - "Wha-what if it's a bear outside?!"  
  
  
(Brick gets even more worried, as does Cody)  
  
  
Courtney - "Relax, it's not like we have any food here at all. It probably just went on it's merry way."  
  
  
(However, the Shadow kept going, now close enough to be seen by all of them, making them all, except Courtney, start freaking out)  
  
  
Courtney - "Everybody calm down, it's just-" (Suddenly it turns out it is a bear, and it rips open the tent and growls at all of them)  
  
  
(Terrified screaming ensues)  
  
  
 **[SCREAMING GOPHERS]**  
  
  
(We then cut back to the Screaming Gophers, who still have their Pizza lying around and are still basically doing nothing important, some of them are in the tent, some of them are sitting outside still awake)  
  
  
(Surprisingly, it's not raining for the Gophers)  
  
  
Noah (to Brody) - "You know, the climate of the mountains are completely different to the one on the ground, it's much colder, does that answer your question?"  
  
  
Brody - "Uhhhh, I think it does, bro."  
  
  
Noah - "I'm not...your bro, dude"  
  
  
Brody - "Oh right, hahaha."  
  
  
(Just then a rustle was heard)  
  
  
Brody - "Woah, what was that?!"  
  
  
Mike - "Whatever it is, I hope it's not dangerous! Please be a squirrel, please be a squirrel!"  
  
  
Noah - "You know, squirrels are known carriers of Rabies."  
  
  
Mike - "Not helping!"  
  
  
Noah - "Who said I was?"  
  
  
(On that point, the rustling continues)  
  
  
(Those outside were getting curious, up to the moment that they heard steps coming their way)  
  
  
Emma -"You think it's the killer on Duncan's story?"  
  
  
(Mike gets even more terrified. Crimson looks over to Emma, seemingly interested.)  
  
  
LeShawna - "Oh please, if it is, I'm sure we can take 'em. Or at least I can. I ain't afraid o' no hook-handed whatever."  
  
  
(Then the figure appears)  
  
  
(Tension builds)  
  
  
(It all seems to be something scary)  
  
  
(Until......)  
  
  
(It's just a small bunny rabbit)  
  
  
Mike - "Ha! Told ya!")  
  
  
(Then, another rustle)  
  
  
(It makes everyone go quiet for a bit)  
  
  
(Then, there is more rustling. The bunny just casually hops away.)  
  
  
Noah - "Relax, it's probably just another bunny rabbit or something."  
  
  
(More rustling)  
  
  
(Then, as if just to smack Noah in the face, figuratively, a cougar jumps out of the bush and growls)  
  
  
(Cue screaming)  
  
  
(We then jump cut to the entire Screaming Gophers team having climbed up a tree to escape from the cougar, who is still on the ground below them… as is someone else.)  
  
  
(The Cougar is also, of course, eating from the leftover Pizza they have lying around the campsite. Crimson just stands there looking at it. Obviously she’s allowed it to eat the non-traditional campfire food.)  
  
  
Heather - "Great! That's just great! IT'S EATING OUR FOOD!"  
  
  
LeShawna - "Hey! It's better than us!"  
  
  
Heather - "Oh shut up, it's bad enough I can't believe that you're the one with a secret admirer."  
  
  
LeShawna - "Well maybe if you actually had something in the front or the back to shake-"  
  
  
Duncan - "Hey, would you two both just shut it already? We kinda have other things to worry about right now."  
  
  
Heather- “YEAH! Like why isn’t gothy doing anything?!”  
  
  
(Upon hearing this, the cougar is finally alerted to someone who blended into the shadows. He bares his teeth and looks to see Crimson. Crimson just stands there with her montone poker face.)  
  
  
Crimson: “...”  
  
  
Cougar: “...” (Suddenly it seems to look nervous, this girl is not reacting in any sort of way to it’s feline ferocity. Furthermore… she looks extremely scary, pale, like a ghost. It’s a nightmarish interpretation of humanity in his eyes and it’s too much. Mewing and screeching like a housecat, it takes off into the woods at full speed, absolutely frightened.)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Crimson: “Ironically my boyfriend loves animals… well, as long as they aren’t furry and cuddly. Even then, that cougar’s cowardice would deem it unworthy of Ennui. (Smirks) This is also one of the best camp-outs ever.”  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL --------- > **Heather: “I’m beginning to wonder about this ‘Crimson’. She hasn’t done anything TOO majorly threatening so far but she is subtly pulling her weight. I better ask Mike to keep an eye on her for now before she starts to threaten my alliance’s power in this game.”  
  
  
(We then cut to the rest of the team after the cougar was scared off, they are of course, wasting no time in getting off the tree)  
  
  
 **[CONTROL ROOM]**  
  
  
Chris, Blaineley and Chef - (They're watching this)  
  
  
Chris Mclean - “Darn it, I was hoping for some bloodshed!”  
  
  
Blaineley - “We’re not allowed to actually kill them.”  
  
  
Chris McLean - “I know, but for real, we flew that Cougar all the way from B.C. just for that!”  
  
  
Chef - "Should I be concerned that you’re that desperate to watch a group of kids die?”  
  
  
Chris McLean - “Paycheck.”  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - “Nevermind then.”  
  
  
 **[SCREAMING GOPHERS]**  
  
  
Sugar: (Waddling over to Crimson, looking excited) “Oh my gosh! Are you a wizard too! Did you use that snake tongue spell to send it away?!”  
  
  
Crimson: “... Don’t compare my natural presence with some superficial incantations that have become over-commercialized with broomsticks and wishing stars.”   
  
  
Sugar: “I don’t understand half of what you just said but based on yer tone I’m guessin’ it was wrong.”  
  
  
Heather: “You don’t understand anything you trailer park trash” (Folds her arms)  
  
  
Sugar - “Can it, Tranny!”  
  
  
(Catfight is about to commence, until…..)  
  
  
Brody: “Whoa hey… let’s not get into any conflict. We got to start making a plan on how to win this challenge.”  
  
  
Mike: (Hears the sound of a twig snap) H-hey… someone’s coming from over there! (Points to one direction. Now that everyone has Crimson to fall back on, they don’t appear as scared this time though noticeably they huddle around Crimson. Crimson looks miffed… yet we can only assume she does as her expression doesn’t change.)  
  
  
(Everyone turns and looks to see B and Sammy not far from them, coming into the area. B seems to be carrying a log to protect them from the rain.)  
  
  
Emma - "Sammy? B?"  
  
  
Sugar - "What in the heck are y'all doin' here?"  
  
  
Sammy - "We were trying to find our team, but, we kinda heard your screaming and ran into you guys instead."  
  
  
B - (Nods)  
  
  
Heather - “(Smirks, sensing this gives her team an advantage in having members of the other team with them) I see… so you don’t know where the others are?”  
  
  
B - (Shakes head to say “No”)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Heather - “Perfect”.  
  
  
Heather - (Suddenly she is faking niceness) “Well then, maybe you two should spend the rest of the night with us, at least, until the rain stops.”  
  
  
Sammy: - (Considering how Amy’s been, she actually looks up for that idea) “Really?! That’d be amazing… oh, I mean they uh, expected us to bring them food but there’s no way we can get through all this rain.” (Rubs her arm insecurely)  
  
  
Leshawna - (Seems to tell what Heather’s doing and isn’t too happy about it, but sympathizes with Sammy’s situation) “Well don’t worry yourself girl. Maybe we’ll bring em some portions later and say they were from you and B.”  
  
  
Sammy - “Really?”  
  
  
LeShawna - “Sure!”  
  
  
Heather - (Doesn’t respond vocally, but rolls her eyes, wanting to be in control of the situation)  
  
  
B - (Silent too, likes the idea)  
  
  
(The rest of the team seems divided between doing this and not doing this, but none of them say anything about it)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Emma - “I did want to point out the rules of the challenge, but at the same time, well, if we lost doing so could make me vulnerable. But I still don’t approve of what Heather’s trying to do.”  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Noah- “If Heather can win at anything, the first thing I can think of for her would be winning at sheepherding.”  
  
  
 **[KILLER BASS]**  
  
  
(We get back to the Killer Bass. Like the Gophers, all of them are also up in a tree to escape from the bear that arrived at that campsite. It's also still raining for them)  
  
  
Jen - "This is like, the worst night ever! Do you know how much these clothes cost?!"  
  
  
Tom - "I'm going to have to buy an entire new outfit!"  
  
  
Courtney - "I think we have bigger things to worry about than your clothes!"  
  
  
Dave & Cody - "No Kidding!"  
  
  
(The bear is growling down below)  
  
  
(Many members of the team panic out of fear)  
  
  
(Amy keeps trying to keep up, but she slips and hangs from a branch)  
  
  
Amy: "AAAAH! NO! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! GUUUUUUUUUUUYS!"  
  
  
(Amazingly, Brick actually still tries to save her despite how mean she is)  
  
  
Brick - "Hold on tight, Amy! Never leave a soldier behind!"  
  
  
Amy - "If you let me go Joe, I'll kill you if the bear doesn't do it!"  
  
  
Brick - (He does a salute and tries to pull her back up to safety. Luckily he succeeds. And in that moment… a cougar runs by the bear in complete disarray and fear, coming from out of nowhere. This sudden movement and the fear in its eyes, lures the Bear over to face it and then chase after it aggressively.)  
  
  
Dave - “Well that doesn’t happen everyday… maybe this means my luck is changing for the better.”  
  
  
(Just then lightning hits the tree and causes it to fall down with all of them still on it)  
  
  
(They all survive though, whether Chris likes it or not)  
  
  
Amy: “Does this count as dropping me?”  
  
  
Brick- (Almost too quickly) “NO MA’AM!”  
  
  
Amy - … (Grumbles) “SAMEY is so going to get it later.”  
  
 **  
[CONTROL ROOM]**  
  
  
(Chris, Blaineley and Chef are still watching this all)  
  
  
Blaineley - "Well, they're still alive, but, at this rate, we still have so much of the episode to try and fill with time and we already have two commercial breaks!"  
  
  
Chris McLean - "I know! We need to.....hm, Chef, use the device!"  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - “You sure?”  
  
  
Chris McLean - “Yes!”  
  
  
Chef - “Really?”  
  
  
Chris McLean - “Yes!”  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - “Real-”  
  
  
Chris & Blaineley - “YES!”  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - "Alrighty." (Uses button on device)  
  
  
 **[KILLER BASS]  
**  
  
(Just then, from a nearby river, a boat starts driving up to the team, and bells ring once it does, as if to alert the team to it's presence)  
  
  
Courtney - "What, what is that?"  
  
  
Dave - "I think it's a boat."  
  
  
Courtney - "I know it's a boat, sarcastic, but, what is it doing here?"  
  
  
Jen - "I don't know, but it has a cover, we can get dry for once!"  
  
  
Tom - "Let's just get into it!"  
  
  
(The Killer Bass immediately run for the boat, which does indeed have a cover over it, keeping them safe from the rain which is still pouring down in their area)  
  
  
(Once they boarded it, though, it started driving off down the river)  
  
  
(Also suddenly, Chef appeared, dressed like the Gene Wilder Willy Wonka, as it's driver)  
  
  
Courtney - "Well now what?"  
  
  
Jen - "I think we just sit and wait now. Although I’ll be the first to say that look does NOT look waterproof."  
  
  
Dave - "I just hope these seats are dry....and clean."  
  
  
(As they speak, the boat continues on it's way)  
  
  
(Soon enough, it begins nearing a tunnel of rocks)  
  
  
(The campers don't seem to notice or mind it though, until they enter)  
  
  
Courtney - "Um...guys? What is this tunnel we're going into?"  
  
  
(Chef just remained silent, not replying. He had a smirking look to his face though)  
  
  
Amy - "Hey! Where are going? Driver?!"  
  
  
(Chef continues not responding)  
  
  
Amy - "Are you deaf!? Where...are we...going!?"  
  
  
(Chef still doesn't answer)  
  
  
(Suddenly, creepy sounds start popping up, followed by films starting to appear on the walls of the tunnel)  
  
  
Tom - "What the?"  
  
  
Jen - "What's going on?"  
  
  
(The boat begins going faster and faster, making them panic. What's worse, scary images start appearing along the tunnel walls)  
  
  
(First, giant insects)  
  
  
(Alongside also lobsters)  
  
  
(And chickens getting their heads cut off)  
  
  
(Needless to say, the Killer Bass were freaking out)  
  
  
(Some of them, Cody, even wet their pants)  
  
  
Courtney - "Where is this *BLEEP* tunnel taking us?"  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - "There's no earthly way of knowing..."  
  
  
(As Chef speaks, images from slasher movies and other horror-based imagery is everywhere)  
  
  
Amy - "Now he's singing, great."  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - "...which direction we are going."  
  
  
Amy - "You got that right!"  
  
  
(She is then scared by the image of giant ants crawling all over a leg)  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - "There's no knowing where we're rowing..."  
  
  
(The campers are just scared and don't know how to respond)  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - "...or which way the river's flowing..."  
  
  
(The campers are all just terrified. By this point, even Brick has wet himself)  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - "...is it raining? is it snowing? is a hurricane blowing?"  
  
  
(Still, they have no idea what to say, or even think)  
  
  
(There are some people hugging others close: like Amy and Courtney ironically, Dave and Cody, and Tom and Jen. Amy and Courtney realize they are hugging though and pull away instinctively, scowling at each other.)  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - "Not a speck of a light is showing so the danger must be growing."  
  
  
Courtney - "What are you talking about?!"  
  
  
(She freaks out herself when green jelly appears on the cave walls)  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - "Are the fires of hell glowing? is the grizzly reaper mowing? YES!"  
  
  
(That shout startles them all more)  
  
  
Chef Hatchet - "The Danger Must Be Growing for the Rowers Keep on Rowing..." (He gets louder and louder as the boat keeps going faster and faster)  "AND THERE'S CERTAINLY NOT SHOWING...ANY SIGNS THAT THEY'RE SLOWING! WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOOOOH!"  
  
  
(Then everything goes pitch black, everyone of the Bass screams)  
  
  
(When they open their eyes, they're still on the boat, but are back where they started, Chef is gone, nowhere to be seen)  
  
  
(After an awkward pause, some of them faint)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Courtney - "DID THAT HAVE ANY PURPOSE AT ALL?!"  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Crimson- “... I feel like I missed out on one of the darkest speeches said so far on this show. Bummer.” (She doesn’t really look bummed out at all though does sign)  
  
  
 **[SCREAMING GOPHERS]**  
  
  
(It is at that point which we finally return to the Screaming Gophers plus Sammy and B, who have left their campsite and sought refuge somewhere else in the woods on the island. Heather still seems a bit annoyed by how much damage the cougar did.)  
  
  
Heather - "Stupid Cougar! It better hope it didn't cost us the challenge!I hope it turns into a nice fur coat when it's over!"  
  
  
Duncan - "Relax, we're still alive, aren't we?"  
  
  
LeShawna - "That depends on your definition, honey because as far as I know, that overgrown kitty is still somewhere. Scaredy-cat or not it could bite us in the booty later."  
  
  
Heather - "What are Cougars even doing in Ontario anyway?!"  
  
  
(The rest of the team shrugs)  
  
  
(Then, they hear a jingle)  
  
  
(They turn and see Chef, dressed like an ice cream man, standing by an ice cream cart stand)  
  
  
LeShawna - "What the..."  
  
  
(A shot from inside the cart reveals the ice cream is labeled 'WARNING: WILL CAUSE EATERS TO START SAYING THINGS GUARANTEED TO START DRAMATIC TENSION')  
  
  
Chef - "I scream, you scream...."  
  
  
(The Gophers waste no time in rushing over to the cart like a pack of hungry wolves, or at the least most of them do. Crimson just stays right where she is, all natural being more her thing with campfire food.. Chef actually almost panics in horror and has no choice but to let them have their way with the ice cream)  
  
  
(Chef can hardly scoop fast enough to give them ice cream. Though Duncan is one who just takes what he wants anyway when Chef's not looking. None of them are paying for anything anyway)  
  
  
(It was like that for a while until Chef decided to close the ice cream truck and went on its way)  
  
  
(The only ones without ice cream, are the skeptical Noah and Emma, as well as B and Sammy who don’t count due to being on the opposing team. Crimson too though she’s not with them in this scene as the camera eyes the geniuses.)  
  
  
Noah (to Emma): "Hey, you think it's kind of weird that they gave us ice cream all of the sudden?"  
  
  
Emma - "I think it's a little bit more than just weird, personally."  
  
  
Noah - "How so?"  
  
  
Duncan - "All of my clothes are shoplifted....." (Shocked that he just said that out of nowhere) "I didn't mean to say that out loud....."  
  
  
Heather - "I think we - I read my sisters' diaries -" (covers her mouth, shocked she said that too)  
  
  
Sugar - "There's this REALLY ANNOYIN' girl who does nothin' but sing and dance everywhere around mah town and I just HATE her! This one time I called the cops on her butt in the mall fer singin' to all the children and takin' attention away from ME! She's lucky she ain't mah neighbour!"  
  
  
Noah and Emma - (Both have no idea what is going on)  
  
  
Crimson - (Charmingly blunt and monotone) “The Confessional is over that way.” (Points in a direction)  
  
  
LeShawna - "Why are y'all just sayin' that out loud?"  
  
  
Heather - "Why aren't you?"  
  
  
LeShawna - "Well" (Now it's suddenly her turn) "Wo-I was the one who locked Heather out of the cabin last night."  
  
  
Heather - "I knew it!"  
  
  
LeShawna - "Yeah, I did that, so what?"  
  
  
Heather- “Well I never had a boyfriend before coming onto this show! So you should be treating me with some kindness instead of just locking me out lick some unpopular fat girl! Which I wasn’t!” (It seems she’s straining her words at this point, trying to get her senses)  
  
  
Sugar - “Don’t y’all watch that show called The Young Turkeys? Fat Shamin’ is just downright evil!”  
  
  
Heather - “Oh shut up!”  
  
  
(Noah and Emma just watch in confusion and in surprise/awe. Sammy and B watch from the outskirts with confused looks to one another and Crimson is just the straight woman.)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Sammy: “I guess it’s good that their team has their own issues too? Right…? Well that sounds more like something Amy would say but maybe this means I have a shot at befriending some of them too.”  
  
  
Brody - "I know who wrote that love letter about LeShawna!"  
  
  
(Attention turns to him)  
  
  
Brody - "It's...." (Suddenly he gets hit on the head by a coconut and is knocked unconscious)  
  
  
(Noah and Emma still have no response to what is going on before their eyes. At this point they have walked slowly over to where Sammy and B are standing. Crimson is just watching from where she is, immune to nonsense.)  
  
  
 **[CONTROL ROOM]**  
  
  
Blaineley - "Ugh. This episode is going to be so BORING!"  
  
  
Chris McLean - "I know! What are we gonna do?"  
  
  
Blaineley - "We already have two commercial breaks."  
  
  
Chris McLean - "I think we're gonna need to pull out a third one."  
  
  
Blaineley - "Fine....." (Before she can open her mouth again, Chris pushes her off-screen)  
  
  
Chris McLean - "Don't worry viewers, Total Drama Island will be right back, after these messages!"  
  
 **[THERE ACTUALLY IS NO EXTRA SEGMENT]  
**  
(When we return from the two commercial segments pulled on this episode due to lack of ideas to fill in the episode and laziness, we see it is now early morning across the island)  
  
  
(The Screaming Gophers are waking up from sleeping in the middle of the woods without any tent or supplies)  
  
  
(The Killer Bass are waking up from sleeping in the boat that they were last seen in)  
  
  
(At first, everything is normal. We stick for now with the Killer Bass, with Courtney being the first to wake up)  
  
  
Courtney - "Huh? Wha?" (She sees it's morning) "It's morning..........IT'S MORNING! EVERYONE WAKE UP, WE HAVE TO FIND OUR WAY BACK TO CAMP NOW!"  
  
  
(We cut to a similar scene with the Screaming Gophers. They are basically lying around in the middle of no particular spot of the woods. LeShawna is the first to wake up)  
  
  
LeShawna - "What the huh? Oh snap! It's mornin' y'all, we gotta hurry before the other team wins first!"  
  
  
(And so, both teams hurry to wake up and get on their way for the main campgrounds)  
  
  
 **[AT THE MAIN CAMPGROUNDS]**  
  
  
(At the main campgrounds, Chris and Blaineley are sitting in chairs waiting for the contestants to arrive. Blaineley is once more posting on social media accounts, while Chris is taking selfies)  
  
  
(Chef is nowhere to be seen at the moment)  
  
  
Blaineley - "You know, I'm seriously disappointed in the lack of drama in this episode so far. "  
  
  
Chris McLean - "Well, we need at least one episode of mostly filler so we can actually have the full quota of episodes filled up."  
  
  
Blaineley: “But the viewers are getting tired of Amy’s squabbles and Crimson is a total buzzkill. We need to do something!”  
  
  
Chris McLean- “Don’t worry! Based on the circumstances, the teams won’t know what hit em when we reveal the challenge results.” (Rubs his hands together with a smirk on his face)  
  
  
Blaineley - “They better not”  
  
  
(We then cut back to the teams at that point, who are still racing for the campgrounds at the same time as each other. Only then, while they’re running, does Brick notice something the Bass had been neglecting for the past few minutes…...if not entire morning so far)  
  
  
Brick - “Wait a minute, we’ve left two soldiers behind!”  
  
  
Amy - “Don’t worry, I’m sure the bear took care of them.”  
  
  
Courtney- “We’ll be down by TWO players even if one of the Gophers goes home tonight you moron! This IS bad! Although I can’t say we have the time to look for them now… sorry Brick.”  
  
  
Brick - “But…”  
  
  
Courtney - “We have to keep going! We have to at least get there before the Gophers!”  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** Cody: “I guess Courtney’s right but even then I think Sammy’s a lot better than Amy and B’s really smart. So I feel they are worth looking for. (Looks hopeful) Still maybe their brawn and brain combined has kept them safe and they are just hiding out someplace.”  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** Courtney - “Admittedly, part of my reasoning is because even if we do lose, I know who’s going to be voted off.”  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** Amy - “Courtney or Samey, obviously. B too. I mean, come on, with a butt that wide he’s probably just as lazy as she is!”  
  
  
(Speaking of said targets. Sammy and B are running with the Gophers. They are a bit nervous about what might happen but have no time to waste.)  
  
  
Duncan: “Over there!” (Points) I think I see everyone’s least favorite host and sort of hot hostess.”  
  
  
Heather: (Scoffs) “Flattery won’t get you far in this game punk rock!”  
  
  
Mike: “But don’t you flatter me a bit Heath-”  
  
  
Chris: (Cutting them off with an exaggerated and happy announcement) “Congratulations Screaming Gophers, you’ve officially won the challenge!”  
  
  
(The Screaming Gophers all cheer in unique ways. Heather gives a self-satisfied smirk, Leshawna and Brody both ‘woohoo’ cheerfully, Sugar jumps up in celebration, Emma says ‘alright!’, Noah just shrugs confidently, Duncan and Crimson don’t have any big reactions, and Sammy and B… oh wait, they’re not Gophers. They look pretty disappointed.)  
  
  
(B pats Sammy’s shoulders to reassure her)  
  
  
Sammy: (Doesn’t look cheered up) “Amy is going to use this against me for sure… ugh…”  
  
  
(At that note the Killer Bass arrive. Instinctively they notice the Gophers overall happy demeanor… and that two of their teammates are standing there. They arrived, but not as a full team before the Gophers did)  
  
  
Tom - “Uh… this doesn’t look very fetch…”  
  
  
Amy - “Samey! I KNEW IT!” (She is pissed off at her sister….as usual) “You and your fat friend spent the entire night making us lose the challenge! I should’ve known you’d do that! I mean, for real, I can’t count on you to do one thing for me, can I? You didn’t even bring us any food back at all!”  
  
  
Sugar: (Holding what looks like a bag of marshmallows) “Humph! I was going to give this to you and say they werez from these two but ya’ fat shaming! So HECK NO!” (She keeps them to herself and munches on them, leering at Amy)  
  
  
Sammy: (Feeling slightly surprised by Sugar’s defense, she still cowers before her sister’s rage) W-well if you hadn’t s-sent us to go LOOK for food… we could’ve been staying with the team. Besides, even if we did stay together… t-the Gophers got here first! Nothing would’ve changed! So don’t say I made you lose!  
  
  
Cody - “She has a poi-”  
  
  
Amy - “It was your CHOICE to follow my orders and go out looking for food! I was just suggesting that as something you could do to get some exercise and lose some weight or something, I dunno, your thighs were always bigger than mine.” (Sammy gasps at her saying that) “Anyway, there is no way you can somehow turn this around and make the cause of this failure, because I’m not, you are! You you you you YOU.”  
  
  
(As the fireworks unfold, and Blaineley is actually really enjoying herself, Tom and Jen give each other knowing looks. They seem to have something in the works involving tonight’s elimination.)  
  
  
Sammy: W-whatever! All I want to do now is take a shower! You can’t keep pushing the blame on others Amy! Maybe you’re right this time but the way you treat others overall is APPALLING… and I can do more cartwheels than you. (Does a ‘humph’ motion with her head and walks off)  
  
  
LeShawna - (Does sassy finger snaps) “You just got burned!”  
  
  
Amy - (Is shocked at being stood up to)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Amy - “WHERE did she get in her head that she could just stand up to me like that?!..........UGH, that B and those Gophers! They must have filled her mind with all these thoughts that she’s some special snowflake comparable to me! I’m going to make them and Samey wish they never did that!”  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Courtney- “Well thanks to that, I’m officially off the chopping block AND safe. Question is though… who to eliminate? Amy does seem like the more formidable competitor… ‘formidable’ being the operative word here as she’s a formidable MENACE. Keeping her around would keep the target off my back though and B’s too smart to let go of early. Sammy is kind of meek but I better get some other opinions before I make a game-ruining mistake. That’s why you make lists in life.”  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ > **B - (Silent as always, he does look genuinely worried for his safety. As well as Sammy’s safety. He fears that this elimination ceremony is not going to go well.)  
  
  
(After that we go back to the campers, with things quieting down, Blaineley takes her chance to speak to the Bass)  
  
  
Blaineley - “Well Bass, as you already basically guessed, you guys have lost your third challenge on this show, and will be voting someone off tonight. Feel free to take as much time as you need in deciding who that person will be. And yes, I do advise you all to take showers while you do that. Also, while I’m at it, the Screaming Gophers also win a reward for winning this challenge! A visit to the island’s own personal tuck shop!”  
  
  
(The Gophers cheer once more at the reward they’ve received, and run off to enjoy said reward)  
  
  
(The Bass team just has that look to their faces. Except Dave, he made a beeline straight for the showers as soon as he could)  
  
  
 **[NIGHT TIME - PRE ELIMINATION CEREMONY]**  
  
  
(We then cut to nighttime, at the campgrounds. However, we’re not at the elimination ceremony yet. Instead, the Bass team is lined up outside of the confessional with the intention of casting their votes inside the confessional)  
  
  
(None of these confessionals are actually shown, but: )  
  
  
(Courtney exits first and casually heads for the campfire pit afterwards)  
  
  
(Cody follows after Courtney)  
  
  
(Then goes Dave)  
  
  
(Tom and Jen cast their votes together. Upon exiting, they hi-five one another and pursue Dave.)  
  
  
(B is after the two. He is silent about it and has hands in his pockets as he follows them after finishing)  
  
  
(Brick appears very nervous as he steps into the confessional. Amy smirks to herself as he exits the confessional, clearly having gotten Brick on her side)  
  
  
(Amy lets Sammy, oddly enough, go in before herself. This makes Sammy curious and raise an eyebrow, but she doesn’t question it. When Sammy exists, then it’s Amy’s turn)  
  
  
(Amy’s confessional actually is shown)  
  
  
 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Amy - “Scaring that soldier boy into submission was so easy. He’s such a wimp! But still, just to make sure the right person goes home tonight I might have to turn to more drastic measures…….” (Confessional ends there)  
  
  
 **[ELIMINATION CEREMONY #5]**  
  
  
(We then cut to the elimination ceremony. There is a flock of loons flying over the horizon against the moonlit sky, there is a shark swimming in whatever lake surrounds the island, the bear and sasquatch families are using the fallen tree to tree and construct a new home for themselves, and there is a rave party being held by a large grouping of tree squirrels in some tree. However, most importantly there is a campfire ceremony going on. It is being hosted by Blaineley this time around, since Chris did the last one. The Bass team is yet again sitting in front of her, all of them either having blank expressions, scared expressions, or annoyed expressions on their faces. One of them has a devious expression.)  
  
  
Blaineley - “Greetings, Killer Bass, now, I assume you all know the rules by now. On this plate are marshmallows. If I call your name, you get a marshmallow. Whoever doesn’t get a marshmallow is the loser of this episode and will have to report to the dock of shame, get a ride on the boat of losers, and of course, leave the island forever. Now, you ready?”  
  
  
(Groaning is heard in response)  
  
  
Blaineley - “I’ll just take that as a yes.”  
  
  
(She then begins calling out their names)  
  
  
Blaineley - “Tom”  
  
  
Tom - (Squeals of happiness and dashes up to get his symbol of safety)  
  
  
Blaineley - “....and Jen!”  
  
  
Jen - (Has the exact same response to it as Tom)  
  
  
(Now only Cody, Dave, Brick, B, Courtney, Sammy and Amy haven’t received marshmallows)  
  
  
Blaineley - (She takes the time to pause a little bit before revealing this one) “Cody AND Dave!”  
  
  
(Both Cody and Dave sigh in relief before getting up to get their marshmallows)  
  
  
(Now only Brick, B, Courtney, Sammy and Amy remain as the bottom five)  
  
  
(Blaineley takes a little bit more time with building up to this one, but not too much extra time)  
  
  
Blaineley - “Brick, you’re safe!”  
  
  
Brick - (Though more nervous than previous eliminations, he still salutes and marches up to receive his marshmallow)  
  
  
(Bottom Four - Courtney, B, Sammy and Amy)  
  
  
(Once again, the dramatic pause that Blaineley employs for reason of asthetics is a bit longer than the previous one)  
  
  
Blaineley - “............................Courtney!”  
  
  
Courtney - (She is initially surprised, but sighs of relief  and rushes up to get her marshmallow)  
  
  
(Bottom Three - Sammy, Amy and B)  
  
  
(B and Sammy are both concerned for their safety, while Amy oddly enough has a calm, uncaring look to her face, as if she already knows the outcome of this elimination)  
  
  
Blaineley - “Sammy, Amy, B. You three are the last three without a marshmallow. Pretty soon, it will be two. Then, whoever is the last one, will be eliminated from the competition and can never, ever, come back! Now, the one who has managed to remain safe of you three right now is…………………….”  
  
  
(This pause goes on for some time, as usual, but is still not THE dramatic pause of the episode)  
  
  
Blaineley - “.............................................................Sammy!”  
  
  
(Sammy gasps in surprise, looks around, sees Blaineley is being serious, and gets her marshmallow)  
  
  
(B is now even more nervous. Much of the team remains confident, though Amy remains confident as well. This could be what makes B so nervous)  
  
  
Blaineley - “Amy, B. It’s come down to you two. On this plate now, is the final marshmallow of the evening.Whoever gets this marshmallow, is safe from elimination. Whoever does not, is eliminated from the competition. Now, shall I reveal to you who is eliminated? Well, not like you have a choice anyway.”  
  
  
B - (Says nothing, due to his silent nature)  
  
  
Amy - “Please do, get this over with!”  
  
  
Blaineley - “Alright……..the person who must walk the dock of shame and board of the boat of losers tonight is……………………………………………………….”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(This is THE pause of the episode)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Amy remains oddly confident)  
(B gets more nervous as the time goes on)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(The rest of the team also gets tense)  
(Namely Tom and Jen, almost as if for dramatic effect too)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Then we cut back to Blaineley as she is now getting ready for the big reveal itself)  
  
  
Blaineley - “B!”  
  
  
(Courtney, Tom, Jen, Cody, Dave and Sammy all vasp in shock at that being revealed. Amy just casually walks up and receives her marshmallow like what just happened was, well, nothing.)  
  
  
Blaineley - “Wow, you know, even I’m a bit surprised by this outcome!”  
  
  
Courtney - “But….but, that’s not right!”  
  
  
Tom & Jen - “We didn’t vote B off!”  
  
  
Sammy - “I would never vote B off!”  
  
  
Cody & Dave - “Never!”  
  
  
Brick - (He stays silent, bowing his head down in shame, even)  
  
  
Amy - “Oh well. He’s been voted off, and that’s that. You all will just have to deal with it I suppose.”  
  
  
Courtney - “You did something, and I’m going to find out what!”  
  
  
Amy - “You wish. I only voted him off! Is that a crime?”  
  
  
Courtney - (Glares angrily at her, beyond suspicious)  
  
  
Blaineley - (She checks a watch she suddenly has on her wrist) “Oh would you look at the time, I’m sorry B, but you better get going now.”  
  
  
B - (He looks sad, bows his head in silence as he begins walk off)  
  
  
Sammy - “Bye, B!”  
  
  
(Her and the rest of the team waived him bye except for Amy. B turns around and returns the wave)  
  
  
(This, however, annoys Amy before long)  
  
  
Amy - “Ugh, come on, GET OFF THE ISLAND YOU FAT [BLEEP]!”  
  
  
(There is a short pause after she said that)  
  
  
(The pause is broken when she is pelted with marshmallows by her team members)  
  
  
Amy - “Ow!”  
  
  
(B at that point is shown taking the rest of his walk down the dock of shame, onto the boat of losers, and finally on his way off of the island and out of the competition. It is, unfortunately, finished. B is officially out of the competition)  
  
  
(As such, we go directly to Blaineley as she kicks off the sign-off for the episode)  
  
  
Blaineley - “Well, that finishes off yet another excting episode of Total Drama Island! How was B voted off despite his team claims he wasn’t? Will Amy get Sammy back under her thumb or will Sammy continue being independent? Will there be any couples on this island at all? Find out next time, on Total Drama Island!”  
  
  
 **[END EPISODE - GOODBYE, B]  
  
  
[BONUS CONFESSIONAL]**  
  
  
(The bonus confessional of this episode is an extension of Amy’s last confessional, in which it’s revealed she pulled out the ballot box where the votes are kept, found a crowbar somehow, and used it to pry open the box and rig the votes to get B eliminated. She snickers evilly before closing the ballot box back up. She took the time to change everyone’s voteto B too.)  
  
  
 **[BONUS CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**


	7. Phobia Factor

(Like in the previous episode, this one opens up on the Dock of Shame, in broad daylight. Of the two hosts of the show, it is Chris McLean and not Blaineley who is standing on the dock to give out the obligatory recap of the previous episode)

Chris McLean - "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" (Clips from the previous episode are shown as he summarizes the events of it) “The campers’ mission was to spend the night out in the woods, and it had varying results! There was a vicious assault over Pizza, there were scary tunnels, there were cougars, and there were even bears! Needless to say, it took a while for anyone to have any kind of sleep at all. The Killer Bass ultimately returned to their spot as the loser team with Samey and B caused their team to fail. Samey denied Amy’s observation that she caused the team’s failure, but in the end B was eliminated due to, well, I’m sure Amy just convinced the team B’s time had come because we here at Total Drama Island would never just allow someone to rig the votes or anything…...ANYWAY” (we then cut back to him being physically appearing on the dock) “With the silent wonder gone, will the Bass team cope? Will they accept Amy as their leader? Will they win or will they lose? Find out tonight, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

 

**[RECAP OVER, CUE INTRO SEQUENCE]**

 

**[INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATION]**

 

**[COMMERCIAL]**

 Announcer - "Tonight, on an all new episode of the Zaury Show."  
  
Zaury - (Interview two blurred out figures) "So, this person has harassed you online for what now?"  
  
Blurred Figure #1 - "Eliminating her OC in a fanfiction."  
  
Blurred Figure #2 - "Writing a story featuring her fave character dying."  
  
Zaury - "And, can you describe the harassment?"  
  
Blurred Figure #1 - "Death threats, doxing, attempting to murder my dog...."  
  
Blurred Figure #2 - "Setting fire to my car, Rape threats."  
  
Zaury - "And no apologies at all? Not any sort of apology or attempt to compromise?"  
  
Both Blurred Figures - "No."  
  
Zaury - (Has this face on him)   
  
Anouncer - "And then......"  
  
(Maria Susan suddenly returns on-screen when a preview of her screaming, cursing and ranting like a maniac while being held back by security is shown)  
  
Announcer - "Coming up next, on TDN. The Drama Network."

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

 

(The episode begins with suddenly dramatic and tense music. We can see all the Killer Bass gathered around the same campfire ceremony at night but this time Sammy and Amy are sitting side by side and facing the rest of the team. Sammy looks a bit scared and sad while Amy looks extremely over it. The rest of the Killer Bass have expressions that range from confusion to frustration to icy glares towards the twins, especially in Courtney and Brick’s cases)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Tom: (He and Jen are surprisingly in the confessional together) “Ok, last night was like SUCH a hot mess! B went home instead of Amy and Amy gloated about it like she was in control. Like honey, you weren’t.”  
Jen: “Apparently Courtney thinks she rigged the votes somehow as she was the last person to arrive at the campfire ceremony and we confirmed that a majority voted for Amy. That’s so underhanded you could be burying treasure!” (Gives a stupefied expression)  
Tom: “So we all decided to hold a team meeting… ok mostly Courtney did but Brick actually supported her. When the clashing principles of leadership are in agreement, you know something big is going doooooooown.”

 

Courtney: (With a cold tone) “Well, I think you both should know precisely why you are in the defendant’s seat. Amy. Sammy. It’d be in your best interests to listen to what we have to say and react accordingly.”

 

Sammy - “I, I didn’t do anything.”

 

Amy - “Yes you did! Infact, honestly you guys should be the defendants! You have been nothing but ungrateful to my leadership!”

 

Courtney - “Your ‘leadership’ got rid of one of our brainiacs! In fact, is that how you intend to win this competition? Cheating us out like a weasel by switching the votes every ceremony? Once my lawyers take this show seriously that’ll no longer be an option.”

 

Cody- “Wait… I don’t think we have phones to call them though.”

 

Courtney- (Caught off-guard by the correction) “... W-well no but they’ve been watching my progress and should know how unfair this is!”

 

Amy - (All smug) “Do you idiots even have any evidence that I cheated at all? Aside from just thinking I did!”

 

Jen - (Pointing) “Yes! Me, Tom, Courtney, and Sammy can confirm we voted for you to go home. Brick confessed to voting off B, you obviously voted for him too for some unfashionable reason, and Cody admitted he also voted off you over Sammy.” (Sammy smiles at the support)

 

Amy - “Maybe you all just think you voted off B, but in reality, you voted off someone else! Like, that, Miranda effect or whatever.”

 

Dave - “Mandela Effect?”

 

Amy - “Whatever!”

 

Brick- (Visibly disappointed) “I would’ve never purposely sabotaged a cadet like this Amy. If you wanted to vote him off fair and square you should’ve done the hard work and campaign for his elimination instead of resorting to dirty tricks. It makes you seem untrustworthy”

 

Amy - “And there is the root of the problem! You think I’m untrustworthy, when really you need to accept that without me, we would have lost every challenge and been done by more people than just three!”

 

Tom- “Girl, it’s obvious you have issues, and these issues are costing us these challenges. You and your sis, no offense Sammy, can’t get along and you take it too far and that makes us lose focus. Forget the trustworthiness, you are just extra baggage.”

 

Amy - “Baggage? B and his fat [BLEEP] was the extra baggage! I’m the only one on this team who’s even worth keeping around! Besides, you need to accept it that B was sent home because he dared to make Samey think she was better than me! He deserved to go.”

 

Sammy- “SAMMY certainly doesn’t curse as much as you though that’s for sure.” (She gives a rebellious frown at Amy)

 

Courtney- “Believe me, I also think that Sammy is arguably less of a stronger competitor than you are Amy.” (Sammy looks very hurt at this and even Tom, Jen, and Cody look to Courtney with some displeasure at her bluntness) “So, we’re giving you and your sister one last chance before one of you IS going home for sure should we lose anytime soon.” (Folds arms) “And don’t think you’re going to be the last one to vote again Amy.”

 

Amy - “Are you people all deaf or are you all blind?!”

 

Sammy- “W-what do you have in mind…?”

 

Brick - “You two need to make amends or there’s a very likely chance you will be split up.”

 

Amy - “Good! It’s about time you people come to your senses and agree Sammy needs to go!”

 

Jen- “YOU are also up for elimination Amy so don’t push it. Or if you’re going to be this determined to bother us, focus that on the challenges instead.” (She’s clearly Team Sammy)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Amy - “Why am I surrounded by nothing but idiots on this team?!”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Dave- “Honestly it was in my best interests to stay out of this ‘twingate’ incident…….Wow, look at me… I’m totally over Sky…………” (The look on his face is questionable)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Sammy- “Is this good news that the team is at least recognizing Amy’s a homewrecking bully or is it bad news that I am one of the team’s main targets? Or is it even worse news that she got rid of B in an unfair way and might do the same to me if it comes down to it…?” (She fidgets nervously)

 

(Just then, some noises can be heard coming from another direction when the scene goes back to the Bass team meeting. The Bass turn to the noise)

 

(All of a sudden, it’s revealed the nose was actually the Screaming Gophers coming back from their reward. For reference the SG team is made up of Heather, Emma, Noah, Mike, Duncan, Brody, Sugar, LeShawna, and Crimson)

 

Courtney - “What do you guys want?”

 

Duncan - “Well we…I mean they, thought that you guys could use a little something to feel better after all that happened…….that and uh…..I dunno.”

 

(LeShawna’s carrying a plate of Jell-O….it’s green and has a gummy worm in it. Mike is also holding some small snacks too)

 

(Courtney is visibly disgusted with the Jell-O)

 

Courtney - “Well, uh, thanks. I guess.”

 

Mike - (Scratches his back) “You all seem pretty tense… um… what should we talk about to unwind a bit?”

 

Amy - “Like I could possibly unwind around Samey over here.” (Sammy grits her teeth in frustration)

 

Jen - “Well, I heard the most happening thing to do at social gatherings is to talk about our deepest personality traits. So maybe something we can all relate with like our greatest fears.

 

Mike - “That sounds like a great idea to me!”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Emma - “I don’t know why or how, but for someone at that point we all sat around together and started talking about our fears. Even me. It was weird.”

 

Sugar- (In the middle of said discussion) “So help me if that fluffy pixie dust Dawn steals MY wiz’, I… I’d quit! L-like… that’s beyond losin’ my pageant title! He’s SO precious to me!”

 

LeShawna - “Girl, trust me, you just best keep Spiders AWAY from me! I don’t like them eight-legged lil monsters! Not one bit!”

 

Dave - “Ick! They are slimy! Gross… disgusting… vulgar! I can’t stand being dirty… i-it always makes me paranoid of getting dirty.” (Wipes his sleeves)

 

Crimson - (Flatly, having not said her fear yet) “You could take a shower…”

 

Dave - “THE GERMS COULD GET IN ME!” (Looks genuinely panicked. Cody holds onto his right arm to calm him down and Courtney and Amy rolls her eyes, unimpressed)

 

Amy- “Try being my sister for the day! Blegh!” (Cringes)

 

Sammy- “Same here honestly…” (Under her breath) “witch.”

 

Heather - “Well I’m not really scared of anything, but I’ve never really liked Sumo Wrestlers. I’m not really scared of them though.”

 

Sugar- “Ain’t you asian though? You seem like you’d be all over em.”

 

(Heather and Emma both don’t know whether or not to claim ‘racist’ on that)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL -------------- >** Brick: “Everyone was really getting into it! Tom and Jen admitted they were afraid of bad fashions, Brody hates hail, Mike said he was afraid of gophers, Noah disclosed dodgeball left a bit of a haunting impression of him, and I... “ (Face falls flat and looks a bit meek) “Admitted I was a bit afraid of the dark…” (Just then the Confessional goes dark and we can only see Brick’s eyes) “Mommy…”

 

Cody - “........having to defuse a time bomb under pressure.”

 

Emma - “Uh… c-can we pass on sharing my fear? It’s kind of a personal topic to me…”

 

Heather - (A little harshly) “Don’t be a baby when everyone else shared their fears whether they liked it or not. As I obviously did NOT.” (Leers at Sugar)

 

Emma- “...” (Takes a deep breath and for once looks genuinely insecure) “Ok… a few months before I signed up for this show… I got dumped by my boyfriend at the time.”

 

(There is a genuine silence as people look to Emma with shock, sympathy, surprise, or blankness after this revelation. Noah in particular looks the most sympathetic)

 

Emma- “It was horrible… I got stood up on a date and then he dumped me by text… I didn’t even see him again. It left me in a terrible rut and kind of tormented me. Ok, it still does but I came here to move on. Still, I don’t think I’m ready to face him or another relationship again…”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** Noah - “I actually felt bad for Emma. It was one of the first times I felt genuine sympathy for someone……..what is happening to me on this show?........well, I was happy to know she was single…” (slight smile/grin)

 

Sammy- “Um… Duncan, what’s your fear? You and Crimson seem like the type who never get scared.”

 

Duncan - “You got that right. I ain’t scared of nothing!”

 

(Crimson is just deadpan silent)

 

Leshawna- “Come now! Even a green mohawked stringbean like you has got to have some fears. Prison alone would scare the socks off any innocent fool.”

 

Duncan - “Well not me! Duncan’s don’t get scared.”

 

Heather- “Cough it up Duncan, you have all to lose by not being cooperative with the team.” (Still bitter over having her confession ridiculed)

 

Courtney - “Well I’m with Duncan on this, I mean, when you really boil down to it, there are some people who are fearless.” (The whole time she’s glanced over at the green jell-O)

 

Amy- “Oh please! Why are you staring so cowardly at a dessert then C.I.DON’T!”

 

Courtney - “I am not! I’m just, well………”

 

Duncan - “Yeah, right, like you don’t have a fear.”

 

Courtney - “You know what? I’ll admit mine if you admit yours.”

 

(Suddenly everyone is looking at Duncan. He gets nervous but eventually has to admit it)

 

Duncan - (He mumbles something underneath his breath that’s barely audible)

 

Mike- “Can you please speak up?”

 

Duncan - (Still a bit quieter) “Celine Dion music store standees.”

 

Cody (A bit mockingly) - “Exsqueeze me? I didn’t quite catch that.”

 

Duncan - “Celine Dion music store standees okay?”

 

Emma - “......seriously?”

 

Noah - “Wow. I have no comment.” (Smirks)

 

(Duncan just glares at him. Even Courtney snickers a little)

 

Sugar- (Missing the point for better or for worse) “I sang one of her songs for a pageant! I hope to be as famous as that hillbilly some day!”

 

Heather- “You’d be lucky to be as famous as the standee.”

 

Sugar - (Looks very irritated)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Sugar: (Shaking her fists before folding her arms) “Thaaaaaaat tears it! Heather’s gonna go straight home back to the drag race she was meant to be on if Sugar has anything to say about it!” (Smiles optimistically) “Duncan’s on the right track! Talking in the first person is fun!”

 

Dave- “Soooo that leaves you Crimson.”

 

(Everyone stares at the mysterious Goth girl, eager to pry some more information from an all but unknown competitor. Crimson’s poker face does not fold though.)

 

Emma - “Are you going to say you’re not afraid of anything too?”

 

Crimson - “...” (No response)

 

Sugar- “You can open up to us honeybunch.”

 

Crimson- “...” (No response)

 

Brody- “Don’t worry dudette, we won’t tell a soul about-”

 

Crimson- (Speaking so suddenly some people actually flinch) “You forgot about Courtney.”

 

Courtney - (Doesn’t know how to respond to that, was hoping everyone would’ve forgotten)

 

Duncan - (Smug) “I did say mine.”

 

(Courtney still is thinking of a way out of this)

 

Cody - “It’s okay, Courtney, I won’t make fun of you for anything!” (Sheepish smile)

 

Courtney- “... Grr… this is going to look so bad on my resume…” (Folds her arms) “F-fine… my fear is-”

 

Noah - (Suddenly looks a bit concerned and cuts Courtney off) “In all honesty this is probably a good place to stop before we start disclosing strategies… it’s getting late.”

 

Courtney - “I agree with Noah! Let’s go back into our cabins!”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL -------------- >** Crimson: I have no fears… really… none. (Her poker face looks sturdy enough but her eyes slightly look over to the left. Apprehension maybe?)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL -------------- >** Noah: “It JUST Hit me. What the heck were we thinking just blurting out our fears… on NATIONAL T.V?” (Grimaces) “Tomorrow is going to be a hard day…”

 

**[NEXT DAY - MESS HALL]**

 

(We then cut to a scene in the mess hall during the following day, where all of the campers are, once more, gathered around each other on tables depending on which team they’re in)

 

(At first, everything is normal for the contestants, at least up to the inevitable point in which the two main hosts of the show, Chris and Blaineley, walk into the mess hall no doubt to kick off the week’s challenge)

 

Chris McLean - “Good morning Campers! I hope you all had a wonderful night sleep because today is challenge time!”

 

Noah - “Of course it is.”

 

Chris McLean - “But not just any challenge time! Today, it’s going to be…….”

 

Blaineley - “Phobia Factor! Based off another show that our producers decided to scrap because-”

 

Chris McLean - “The reason’s not important! What is important though is that Heather, you’re gonna report to the amphitheater today for SUMO TIME!”

 

Heather - (Startled, spits out drink……..right into LeShawna’s face)

 

LeShawna - (Angry glare as she opens her eyes)

 

Blaineley - “And as for our fashionable duo” (Turns to Tom and Jen) “You’ll get to be involved in our own kind of fashion show yourselves!”

 

(Tom and Jen are both visibly worried about that)

 

Noah - “You see, this is exactly why we need to never EVER talk about our fears on national television.”

 

Emma - “........I hate myself right now.”

 

Courtney - (Facedesks in frustration)

 

Chris McLean - “The basic rule is-”

 

Blaineley - “just conquer your fears and you get a point, fail to and you don’t. Whichever team has the most points wins! Whoever doesn’t, sends someone home.”

 

Chris McLean - (Offended at being interrupted) “What she said…...let’s get it started already.”

 

**[CHALLENGE #1]**

 

(Tom and Jen can be seen with Blaineley. Both of them look to one another, biting to a lip as they watch the hostess… pull out two shopping bags. The bags are covered in grime and have an obvious stench to them oozing from within the bag.)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------------- >** Jen: With the fashion gods as my witness, I acknowledge there are a ton of different looks across the globe… just… there are some that are WAY better than others!! (Puts her hands to her face and looks desperate)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------------- >** Tom - “It felt like I had just purchased a ton of knock-offs!I know that sounds like, nonsensical, but that’s what I felt like!”

 

(Tom and Jen can now be seen in their new looks… they consist of very conservative pieces… including a raccoon hat… that’s a literal live racoon, a big bushy and smelly fur coat with grime and stains on them, shredded jeans that were shredded in all the wrong places, and… bunny slippers. Even their natural glamour and beauty can’t save this look)

 

Jen- “M-maybe we’ll at least make the ‘worst dressed list’ and get some publicity?”

 

Tom- “I’d rather be caught with my pants off than being caught in this horrid trainwreck.”

 

Blaineley: “You can have them off anytime you want within the hour… but you’ll fail the challenge… and you’re team will not be pleased.” (Seems to be trying to stir the pot)

 

Jen- “Well we’re not going to be targeted anytime soon with the twins on the block… but this could come back to bite us if we don’t show our respect to all avenues of fashion…” (She and Tom look to one another in deep consideration)

 

Tom- “Ok… we’ll try to endure as long as we can. Just like… don’t show us to the public much ok?”

 

Blaineley- “Our cameras aren’t THAT selective so good luck.” (Tom and Jen head off) (Once they’re gone) “Though, some would beg to differ.”

 

**[CHALLENGE #2]**

 

(As Tom and Jen begin their challenge, we go to the Screaming Gophers at the amphitheater from the talent contestant. Heather is standing on the stage with Chris serving as the host of the Gophers’ challenges. Heather is shaking in fear because there is, of course, a sumo wrestler present for her part in the challenge too)

 

Sugar: (Clearly rooting for the Sumo Wrestler) “Yeah! Tackle that tranny to the dirt like Godzilla or whatever!”

 

Heather: (Eye twitches as she turns to face Sugar, briefly forgetting her fear) “… I will toast you like the marshmallow you WON’T have next elimination ceremony if you keep that up!”

 

Sugar: “More like the one yas won’t have because I’ll have eaten it like an egg roll! After all, I’m 100% woman, queenliness, and appetite!”

 

Heather - (Growls in anger at Sugar’s insults at her as well as continued accusations that she is a tranny)

 

Chris McLean - (Shrugs and rings a large gong that suddenly was there behind him. This signals that Heather’s challenge has officially begun)

 

(The Sumo Wrestler charges at Heather, though Heather, fueled by her anger at Sugar, tackles him first and off the ring, surprisingly enough given her weight compared to his huge girth. This surprises everyone, even Sugar who was rooting for the sumo)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Heather: “Ok, totally honest here, even I didn’t think I was that strong. Huh, maybe anger really does give you more power.” (Smirks, clearly proud of herself)

 

(Either way, this counts as a point towards the Gophers as Heather was able to conquer her fear)

 

(Gophers - 1; Bass - 0)

 

**[CHALLENGE #3]**

 

(We then cut to Amy and Sammy sitting on a makeup chair at some other part of camp. Chef is dressed like a makeup salesperson and Blaineley is present to of course, introduce the girls to their challenge)

 

Blaineley: “Soooo are you ready to switch lives and identities for the day? El la Freaky Friday?” (Holds up some foundation and a makeup brush)

 

Amy and Sammy: “No!” (They turn to each other)

 

Amy: “Shut it!”

 

Sammy: “Quiet!” (After saying those lines at the same time, the two twins pout) ...

 

Blaineley - (She signals to Chef to apply the make-up, and he does so. Not much is really changed about them. Amy’s mole, or beauty mark, is covered up and a fake one is put on Sammy’s cheeks)

 

(They both continue pouting about this)

 

Blaineley - “Now remember, you have to ACT like each other too, to make it genuine. Otherwise it wouldn’t be fair at all now would it?”

 

Amy & Sammy - “What?!”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Sammy - “You know, I think I might enjoy this……”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Amy - (Screams in agony) “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

 

Blaineley: “For one hour, like Tom and Jen. Startingggggg now!” (Countdown begins)

 

Amy: “That… is… so… sickingly… disgustingly… dirtily… endearing.” (Bares a fairly fake smile)

 

Sammy: “Ick! You’re such a softie SAMEY. Get a life!” (She is smiling a bit too big, satisfied at this moment of vengeance. Amy seethes but tries to look hurt)

 

**[CHALLENGE #4]**

 

(Before the beginning of the next challenge, or perhaps that one won’t be announced, we cut to the Gophers walking near the campgrounds. Walking next to each other is LeShawna and Sugar, and it doesn’t take long for Sugar to start talking)

 

Sugar: “Hey! Shawna? Can you come over here for a sec?”

 

Leshawna: “What the…? Since when were you talkin’ to someone not named Heather?” (Sugar tugs on Leshawna’s arm strongly) “Hey!”

 

(Ultimately the two fiercely real female competitors are at the Confessional Booth. The one place they figure that nobody else can be as everyone else is with Chris)

 

Leshawna: “Gurl, I know you have a lot of gut, guts, and guts on top of guts but why you got to drag people and their names through the mud constantly?”

 

Sugar: (Seriously) “We are out of the fruit loop Leshawna. Don’t you see? Heather and her tranny followers are running the game on this here side!”

 

Leshawna: (Baffled, she raises an eyebrow but doesn’t look resistant to hearing more about it) “Say what now?”

 

Sugar: “Think about it! Why is it that the boys don’t do anythin’ to call out on Heather’s actions and obviously fake proportions? She’s seduced them like some kinda’ nutty enchantress thing from the black lagoon. The last person eliminated was a girl after all! She could be targeting us next because she’s envious of our real beauty!”

 

Leshawna: (A bit annoyed with Sugar’s ridiculous logic) “Dawn went home because you was calling her a ‘rival’ for your wizard. Didn’t you admit as much last night?”

 

Sugar: “... W-well she was gonna! Anyways, I say we form an alliance and get Heather out before she realizes there’s another power runnin’ this here game! We’re both large and in charge so what do you say?” (She looks excited)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** LeShawna - “Now I don’t really know Sugar all too well just yet, but what the heck, I don’t like Heather much either. Only girl worse than her is Amy.”

 

Leshawna: (A little more understanding) “Well… if we’re going to pull this off, we’re going to have to get more allies. Emma and Crimson for one thing… and maybe we can get one of the guys so we’ll have a numbers advantage.”

 

Sugar: (Giddy, she runs over and hugs Leshawna) “YES! YES, YES, YES! The tranny will be going home for good! Thanks a ton Leshawna! You could be Miss Ghetto Fabulous any day of the week!”

 

Leshawna: (Stupefied) “Girl, what kind of messed up pageants have you been through?”

 

Sugar: (Takes Leshawna around her shoulder and they begin to walk away from the Confessional Booth) “Well my first ever pageant started at age 5…”

 

(However, when they are out of the scene, the confessional booth door opens to reveal someone was in there listening in on them the whole time. MIKE. Heather’s alliance mate.)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Mike - (Gulps) “Oh no. Heather’s not going to like having another alliance on the island! I should tell her, but, LeShawna’s a pretty nice person too. I dunno what to do sometimes……”

 

(After that point, we see LeShawna and Sugar walking some more, at least, until Chef dressed up like a Spider appears out of the bushes, makes LeShawna scream in terror and run away. Chef ‘chases’ her by basically walking after her)

 

(This counts as a failure)

 

**[CHALLENGE #5]**

 

(Mike has failed his challenge, having climbed up into a tree and shaking in a fetal position instead of facing the gophers head on. No point for Gophers)

 

CONFESSIONAL ------------> Mike - (In fetal position) “Gary the Gopher…...so…...scary…….”

 

**[CHALLENGE #6]**

 

(Brick fails his challenge of sitting in pitch darkness for 30 minutes…...he crashes straight through the door screaming his head off out of terror. Courtney facepalms)

 

**[CHALLENGE #7]**

 

(Noah fails his fear when he gets pelted with dodgeballs in the dodgeball court and knocked unconscious. Pretty simple defeat, really.)

 

**[CHALLENGE #8]**

 

(Brody’s challenge starts when he is laying on a beach chair minding his own business, on, well, the beach. He is relaxing and minding his own business, when a storm cloud forms over him. He looks up and sees it, is surprised, and then starts being pelted with…...hail. He screams in terror and flees into the sea. Pretty much a failure for all these guys.)

 

(A distance a way, Chris is operating a machine making this happen somehow, him and Chef are laughing about it)

 

**[CHALLENGE #9]**

 

(Dave is next and he does NOT look comfortable. There’s a pool filled with mud and dirt and branches and slop. It’s a germaphobe’s nightmare. His teammates watch anxiously.]

 

Blaineley:” … Can’t say I envy you kid.” (Tries to pat Dave on the back but he shakes it off) “You just need to jump into this and get out completely dirty. “

 

Dave: (Looks like he may have a panic attack) “B-but…! The dirt and grime… filthy and revolting… I’ll never get it out of my system again…! First S-Sky and now this…?!! I… I-”

 

Cody - “Hey, Dave, it’s okay!”

 

Dave - “No it’s not!”

 

Cody - “You can always just take a shower after…...and get all clean again, it’s nothing! Do it for the team!”

 

Dave- “.............” (He stares between his teammates and the pool. He could be seen as weak for not conquering this fear.) “......... m… maybe… if Sky’s watching...”

 

Cody - “Yeah, just think, what would Sky do?”

 

Dave- “She’d… take her spot.” (He stands on the edge of the pool) “Then… she’d gracefully leap into the pool…” (With incredibly bravery, he jumps up, performs a flip, and leaps into the pool of filth)

 

(A few moments later… he emerges with a heaving breath, covered in mud and slime and quickly climbs out of the pool, wiping his eyes but trying not to shake off any of the uncleanliness off his body)

 

Blaineley - “Wow. I’m surprised he did it…..”

 

Cody - “There ya go!”

 

(The Killer Bass members also cheer, having become familiar with his fear of uncleanliness and proud to see him overcome it.)

 

Dave - “J-just give me the point and directions to the shower already!” (Is cringing but does seem to smile a bit at the support he’s receiving)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Dave - (Is still obsessively scrubbing his body to clean it) “I only did that for Sky! She’s my girl! All mine! I’d do anything for her!”

 

(Maybe not the healthiest habit is developing but Dave did overcome his fear. A point is given to the Killer Bass)

 

(Gopher- 1, Bass- 1)

 

**[GOPHERS]**

 

(We then cut to some of the Gopher members, namely Mike and Heather as Mike walks up to Heather with something to tell her, obviously)

 

Mike - “Heather..”

 

Heather - “What is it now? Gopher got your tongue?”

 

Mike - (Blushing slightly) “Well, I thought you’d like to know-”

 

Heather - “Know what?” (Puts her hands on her hips)

 

Mike - “That LeShawna and Sugar have formed an alliance…...I overheard them talking about it…..heheh.”

 

Heather- “...How did those two hippopotamuses combine their intellect, no, STUPIDITY, to try to go against me?” (Looks furious)

 

Mike - “................I dunno…..”

 

Heather- “Humph, it was inevitable I suppose. I look forward to crushing porky and the tacky weave-bearing loudmouth under my foot.” (Smiles)

 

(Mike just nervously smiles and has no idea how to actually respond)

 

Heather- “...” (Frowns) “Mike, you have got to give me some material to work with. Maybe WHY you decided to rat them out?”

 

Mike - “Well, I, uhhh………….you offered to take me to the Final 3 and they didn’t?”

 

Heather - (Suddenly she feels… suspicious of Mike. His passiveness is not something she expected.) “Yeah I did… why did you accept? What do you intend to do when you get to the finals?”

 

Mike - “Well, um, what do you expect me to do in the finals? What did you expect me and Zeke to do when you asked us?”

 

Heather- (Channeling Noah level sass) Cheerlead. (Shakes her head) “Ugh, never mind… you did well today Mike. Wait on further commands ok? Those two she-beasts are not getting away with this.” (Walks away stoically)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Mike - “Mom did always used to tell me that I should listen to what women and girls tell me to do……….she was much meaner than Heather though……”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Heather- “I picked Ezekiel because he seemed homely, easily attached to others, and dopey… and then he turned out to be sexist. Mike I chose because he seemed honest, desperate for attention or some sort of progress in this game, and he was stupidly loyal.” (Slightly uncertain) “That hasn’t changed… and it’s starting to make me wonder why he’s like that.” (Thoughtfully) “Still, I have MUCH bigger fish to be frying with this information.”

 

**[45 MINUTES LATER - KILLER BASS]**

 

(Tom and Jen can be seen walking around, looking nervous and uncomfortable. The racoons on their head have engaged in a shouting match at one another, driving them slightly crazy but they are holding on.)

 

Jen: “Suddenly I feel the need to protect the forests so that these like animals don’t end up becoming angry accessories.”

 

Tom: “Like totally.”

 

Jen - “I mean, no animal deserves to become something that looks THIS BAD.”

 

Tom- “Let alone this neglected. Like this show has already changed my perspective SO much already!”

 

Jen- “I know, never thought I’d meet such a great, fashionable friend with impeccable taste.”

 

Tom- “Me too…” (They smile at one another. It’s clear their friendship has allowed them to endure this trial together.)

 

(Meanwhile… a certain LACK of kinship is causing a whole different take on the trials. Namely, between Amy and Sammy who are being Sammy and Amy.)

 

(Amy is about to crack as during the entire day Sammy has been basically her and has been giving her a taste of her own medicine, so to speak)

 

Sammy- “Stand behind my shadow SAMEY, that way maybe no one will have to see how embarrassing you look.”

 

Amy - (Her eyes are twitching, she can’t take much more)

 

Sammy- “You’re not moving.” (Taps her foot and folds her arms)

 

Amy - (She starts gritting her teeth at this point)

 

Sammy: “Wow, you can’t even listen to directions anymore. You’ve got some nerve trying to rebel against ME. I’m obviously the better twin.” (Gestures to herself smugly)

 

Amy - “THAT’S IT! I’M DONE WITH THIS! I DON’T CARE IF WE LOSE! YOU ARE SO TERRIBLE AT BEING ME! YOU LIE WHEN I DO NOTHING BUT TELL THE TRUTH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! COULD YOU EVEN BE A WORSE ACTOR AT ALL! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO AMOUNT TO ANYTHING YOU USELESS SACK OF NOTHING!”

 

Sammy- “Oh my GAGS you can’t even complete a challenge! Getting lost in the woods like a doofus, it was obvious I had to eliminate B or you’d be even MORE distracted. (Being Amy has given her greater confidence to retaliate against her sister in a smart way)

 

Blaineley: (Arriving on the scene) “And it looks like one twin has tapped out, but will the other make it?” (Amy wipes the makeup off her face in a fury)

 

Amy - “That’s NOT fair! If I tap out, she should be disqualified immediately too!

 

Blaineley: “Uh no darling, she has her own fears and you have yours. Plus do you REALLY want to sabotage your team?” (She’s smug as well)

 

Amy - “Have you seen how my team treats me? They’d deserve it if they take HER side!”

 

Blaineley: “Rules are rules and if Sammy keeps up the act of pretending to be you for 15 more minutes she succeeds. Don’t blame me if you can’t be a bit more patient than your sister.”

 

Amy - “UGH!” (Pouts like a spoiled brat)

 

Sammy - (Blows a raspberry at Amy and proudly and somewhat triumphantly walks away)

 

**[CHALLENGE #10]**

 

(We then cut to Cody’s challenge, a time bomb attached to some garbage cans that he is expected to somehow defuse in time before they explode. He has a very visibly scared expression to his face as he faces his challenge)

 

**[CHALLENGE #11]**

 

Chris: (Extreme close-up of his face) Before we start our next challenge I got some big news for you Total Drama fans! For a special cameo appearance courtesy of yours truly, and because Sugar has a very oddly specific fear, we brought back returning campers… Leonard AAAAAAND Dawn!

 

(The camera pulls away to reveal… a totally out of place scene on an island. There’s a fanciful wedding altar complete with a heart-shaped stand covered in bouquets and Chris dressed in a fancy suit. On opposite ends in front of the altar are Leonard and Dawn… in their normal clothes. Budget was cheap for this part of the challenge apparently. Even more comedically, there’s proper seating and every competitor who’s finished or not doing their challenge or under a time limit are in the audience as is Sugar.)

 

Dawn: (To the camera) “Earthmother please do not misunderstand this… this is merely a brief period of exploitation for the sake of funds to protect the earth.”

 

Leonard: “I was paid in dragon coins!”

 

Sugar: (Squealing excitedly, naively not realizing what this means yet) “WIZARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Heather: (Rolling her eyes and groaning in disgust) “Ugh, you’d think by that scream that she had won the $100,000. But nope, it’s just her and her incredibly weird tastes in men.”

 

Chris: “Without further ado, let us commence this ceremony… Leonard… do you-

 

Leonard: “Hold it! Chris, you must say ‘Dost thou Lady Dawn taketh thee-”

 

Sugar: (Triggered) “Hold up! Wizard! What’re saying?! You’re not going to… marry… that… FLOOZY?!”

 

Dawn: “In accordance to your increasingly volcanic aura. No, this is just-”

 

Sugar: (Ignorant) “I KNEW YOU WAZ AFTER HIM! Well that ain’t gonna fly like a white guy by me…!” (She leaps up from her seat and runs over to the altar)

 

(Dawn cowers in total fear while Leonard still seems to be in the middle of lecturing Chris in how to properly make wizardly wedding vows. Chris though looks panicked)

 

Chris: (Muttering with each word becoming increasingly louder) “Bad idea, bad idea, BAD IDEA!”

 

(Sugar grabs Chris by his neck and starts strangling him Homer Simpson style.)

 

Sugar: “CANCEL THIS HERE WEDDING NOW!”

 

Chris: “Ack.. u-uncle… uncle… y-you over… ack… it… SECURITY…!”

 

(Chef runs over and manages to restrain Sugar off of Chris as Dawn looks very relieved to have not been Sugar’s target and Leonard’s… still lecturing. Oddly enough most of the audience cheers, maybe a bit glad someone harmed Chris a bit as he has been pretty rough on them so far. Best. Canceled. Wedding. EVER!)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Dawn: “Now me and Leonard have been sworn to secrecy regarding our current whereabouts buuuut just now that we are all safe and meditating peacefully in an is-... realm… y-yes realm away from this dispiriting place.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Sugar: “I’m sad the wizard couldn’t stay but seeing him again reignited a spit fire in my heart! Heather is a gawrner, the wizard’s heart will be mine for sure, and the $100,000 pageant title will grace my name! WHOO!” (Raises her arms in celebration)

 

(Gophers: 2 Bass: 1)

 

**[CHALLENGE #12]**

 

(We then cut to Duncan’s challenge, which is being done by the Gophers not long after the last challenge. He is facing a music store standee of Celine Dion. Why he has this fear will not be touched on in this episode or scene, so just accept this as his fear right now. He is visibly very disturbed for some reason at the sight before his eyes, and is scratching his arm out of nervousness)

 

(Despite being the ‘tough guy’ he can’t seem to bring himself to get up close to a cardboard standee)

 

Brody - “Come on, dude! She’s just made of cardboard, you can do this!”

 

(Interestingly, perhaps due to them sharing their fears together… sort of, Courtney walks over and seems to try to reassure him. Without any other Bass around, she’s in the clear.)

 

Courtney- “She’s pretty, she’s nice… and honestly she’s gotten older than the last time I saw her.”

 

Duncan - “Yeah, so?”

 

Courtney - “Look, I know you can do this. If Dave jumped into a pile of dirty slop you can easily hug a wooden musical icon. I mean if anything she could be watching this and be flattered by your appreciation.”

 

Leshawna- (Confused) “Why you helpin’ girl? Unless…” (Smirks as she thinks she’s figured it out)

 

Courtney- (Pointing at Leshawna) “Hey! You should be helping him too. As a C.I.T. it’s my natural duty to counsel others!”

 

Heather- “And you do a piss poor job at that it seems seeing you’re down in points.” (Smirks)

 

Courtney- “Just wait till the others get done with theirs and we’ll see who’s in the lead.” (Clears throat) “So, think you can do this Duncan?”

 

Duncan - (Gulps) “I…...I think so.” (With a deep breathe he runs up to the standee, with slow-motion effects, and actually manages to face his fear by hugging it. His team cheers as they all get a point for this success)

 

Courtney: (She cheers excitedly and almost uncharacteristically, legs and arms raised) “Duncan! That was awesome!” (She runs over and hugs him)

 

Duncan: “Ha! I did it!” (There is a brief moment where there is Celine Dion music playing, until Courtney realizes what’s she’s doing and stops hugging Duncan)

 

(Gophers: 3, Bass: 1)

 

(All the while though, they are unaware Amy is actually peeking at the scene from behind… the standee. She is crouching down to avoid being hugged and what she’s smirking to herself)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** Amy: “No thanks to SAMEY I’m totally going to be boat-bait if our team loses this challenge. BUUUUUT if I find some dirt on my teammates that I can use to throw them under the bus, then that means I’ll get to stay another day. Plus considering SHE’S the one who put this ultimatum on us… why not target Courtney?” (Smiles unpleasantly.)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** Courtney: “For the record what I gave Duncan could clearly be classified as a ‘pity hug’.” (Does a finger motion) “He was clearly scared out of his mind and his team wasn’t offering proper support.” (Holds her hands to her heart) “I never knew a heart could beat that fast though…” (Closes her eyes and nods self-satisfied until she corrects herself) “Err, purely strategy.”

 

(Just then, there is an explosion in the distance, it distracts everyone to it)

 

Brody - “Woah, what was that?”

 

Chris McLean - “If I had to say, I’d guess Cody just blew himself up.”

 

(Meanwhile, Cody is now injured and covered in garbage, but still able to walk, albeit in a zombie like fashion)

 

Cody - “Help! Chris? Blaineley? Ladies? Anyone? Heeeeeeelp?” (Walking aimlessly)

 

**[CHALLENGE #13]**

 

(We then reach Emma’s challenge, as she is sitting on a log in the middle of the woods, writing in her previously mentioned journal book)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Emma: “Can I just legally complain that this challenge is totally unbalanced?! Like come on! Sugar’s fear was a completely absurd scenario and I don’t even know where to begin with Duncan’s fear. Mine is WAY more personal and serious…!” (Clenches her fists and pounds her knees) “I wish Kitty was here so I could at least have moral support.”

 

Emma: (Is grumbling under her breath) “... and apparently Jake is going to show up any minute now and I am going to chicken out and feel all sad for myself and-”

 

???: (A distinctly sophisticated though somewhat frigid voice cuts through the air) “Sad for yourself? What about me?”

 

(Emma flinches and instinctively shuts her book closed. She looks over her shoulder and sees… HIM. He appears to be tall and handsome with blonde hair, sharp cheekbones, blue eyes, an elegant white tux with a rose corsage, and closed-toed shoes. However he appears disinterested and a bit snooty as he looks at Emma with disdain. Emma sighs.)

 

Emma: “So it’s really you Jake… you stood me UP and now you have the nerve to stand here?” (She stands up and faces him cross)

 

Jake: “It’s not my choice to come here, really.”

 

Emma: “At least we can agree on that.” (Puts her hands on her hips) “How could you do that to me? I LOVED you and you threw that whole relationship away. Why?”

 

Jake: “To be honest I stopped loving you back after you kept on just being incompatible with me.”

 

Emma: “I’m a lawyer Jake!”

 

Jake: “You’re studying to be one, you aren’t one yet.”

 

Emma: (Shaken by being corrected by her former love, she loses some confidence) “W-well… yes… b-but a lawyer, to be, can analyze themselves better than anyone… and other people… so if you thought I was incompatible you should’ve said something…”

 

Jake - “What was there to say?”

 

Emma- “... T-then it’s my fault then? T-that you fell out with me…? B-but I tried really hard… I scheduled all our dates, I looked f-for the best places to eat… I even introduced you to my family…” (She’s never looked more vulnerable until now)

 

Jake - “Yes. It is your fault. You care too much about details and useless things like that. You need to learn how be like normal girls.”

 

(Emma’s face falters. Even in a cast of crazy and overzealous girls, she’s considered ‘not normal’. That is a blow to her pride and her place in this game. She looks about ready to completely burst into tears until… someone rushes in, probably to check on her)

 

(It was none other than Noah himself stumbling on the scene and basically initiating some awkward silence)

 

Emma: “N-Noah…?”

 

Noah - “Emma…………...other, person…”

 

Jake - “Jake.”

 

Noah - “Whatever.”

 

Emma- (Trying to regain composure) “N-Noah this is the guy I was telling you about and Jake this is my team-”

 

Jake - “Oh so you have a new boyfriend already? Then why am I even here since you’ve already moved on. This was more pointless than I thought.”

 

Emma - (She is surprised and offended that he made such an assumption with so little evidence) “N-Noah’s not my boyfriend… geez, I have uh… wait that’s not really nice.” (Looks like she was about to say ‘standards’ but it gives her room to refocus) “Just like how the way you dumped me was completely the OPPOSITE of nice!”

 

Jake - (Taken aback) “Excuse me?!” (He is shocked that she is turning the tables now)

 

Emma- “BY. TEXT. Even my sister thought that was repulsive and she uses the phone 24/7 to take selfies! Had it been the other way around you would’ve been damn sure I would’ve walked over to your door, rang the doorbell, said we’re through and leave! Yet you took the easy way out and obviously you seem so satisfied with yourself that you did that.” (Her confidence is fully recovered)

 

Noah- (Smugly to Jake) “The curtain doesn’t match the drapes huh Jake?”

 

Jake - “Shut up.”

 

Emma- “So I think this case is closed. You have no regrets do you? You only needed me when it satisfied YOU and you let me go when I was inconvenient for YOUR needs? I need a man who can accept both of my lifestyles, the romantic and the scholar. THAT’s normal right?” (She leans in his face and looks fairly intimidating)

 

Jake - (Does not have any idea how to respond anymore) “...”

 

(Just then rustling and moaning/groaning is heard from the bushes nearby)

 

(When attention is drawn, it turns out to be Cody walking towards them, initially looking like a monster. It startles Jake into running away, screaming, never to be seen on the show again. Cody just falls onto the ground after tripping on a rock)

 

Emma- “...” (She bursts into laughter at this turn of events and sounds very relieved)

 

Noah- “...” (He also joins into laughter though is a little bit more awkward about it)

 

Chris: (Walking in, wiping a tear from his eye away) “At this rate we might be nominated for a Gemmy Award.”

 

(Gophers: 4, Bass:1)

 

(Before the next challenge, the one hour for the challenges placed on Tom, Jen, and still acting as Amy Sammy ends. None of them chickened out)

 

Blaineley: Great work you three! Thanks to your efforts, the Bass are now tied with the Gophers 4 to 4!

 

(The time limit for Amy and Sammy ends with a ding as she, Tom and Jen are in some unknown room together)

 

Sammy: “YES! (She wipes the beauty mark off of her with a napkin) “... Aww I’ll kind of miss the power this speck of paint gave me.” (Looks to Tom and Jen) “Sorry if I was way too abusive.”

 

Jen: (Looking relieved, she gently takes off a sleeping raccoon that was lying on her head and sets it down) “Nah… your sis was the one who got owned.” (Chuckles)

 

Tom: (Rushes off in a complete frenzy) “WARDROBE! NOW!” (Jen and Sammy both look to where he ran before giggling to themselves.)

 

(Gophers: 4, Bass: 4)

 

**[CHALLENGE #14]**

 

(Now it’s Courtney’s turn. The Killer Bass are all gathered around, and even the Gophers are watching, as a large pool of green jelly complete with a large ladder leading up to it, including a diving board, is set up as part of Courtney’s fear challenge. Of course, since she didn’t disclose this as her phobia, some are a bit confused by this choice of challenge)

 

Dave- “Okkkk this is obviously the same pool from before but why is last night’s dessert in here?”

 

Amy- “Isn’t it obvious? Courtney’s scared of a little jello.” (Leers at Courtney who leers back appropriately)

 

Courtney - “I’m not scared of it! It’s just….all……..snot like….and jiggly…...and…….eewwwwww!” (To say she doesn’t want to do this is a bit of an understatement)

 

Duncan - (Slight scoff) “You’re afraid of jelly?”

 

Courtney - “Shut up! Only the Green kind!”

 

Cody - (pats her on the back. It’s not very effective though)

 

Chris McLean - “So! You can either climb into this large pool of green jelly. OR, let your team lose, yet another challenge!”

 

Courtney - (Takes a deep breathe/sighs, and walks for the ladder) “This is insane! I can seriously die doing this!” (She begins climbing up the ladder)

 

Sugar - (Starts trying to make it crueler for her) “Ugh! I can just IMAGINE how warm it is by now out in this heat! Warm green Jelly, all snotty and bouncy! All warm from bein’ out here in the sun! DANG!”

 

Courtney - “You’re not going to make me quit!”

 

Cody - “Just keep climbing, Courtney!”

 

(Courtney soon enough reaches the top and looks down from the diving board, but of course, her disgust and own fear prevents her from jumping)

 

Cody - “Don’t worry Courtney, it’s okay if you can’t do it!”

 

Dave - “It is? But we’ll lose! Or at least be stuck in a tie if Crimson doesn’t complete hers...”

 

Cody - (Doesn’t answer that)

 

Courtney - (Too grossed out) “I can’t do it….I’m coming down!” (She gives up and starts climbing down at that point)

 

Amy- (Sees an opportunity) “PA-THETIC! I bet you’re going to try to seek ‘counseling’ from the Gophers huh? You two-timer!”

 

(At this point, the rest of the Killer Bass, and even Sammy, look a bit confused as to what Amy’s talking about. Courtney though scoffs and climbs down with greater haste to challenge Amy’s claims)

 

Brick- “What do you mean Amy…?”

 

Amy- “I saw her helping out Duncan with his fear! She specifically helped THEM get a point and it’s why we’re in a tie at the moment! Not to mention she couldn’t even achieve her piss-poor fear.” (Points back at Courtney)

 

Courtney- “Excuse me molehog but I was just being a helpful person! What are you trying to say?”

 

Amy- “Isn’t it obvious? You’re trying to cozy up to the other team so that you have all the power, while throwing us all in the gutter and letting us lose! You’re playing both sides!”

 

(At this, the Gophers and the Bass start to buy into Amy’s story… except a few like Crimson, Duncan, and obviously, Courtney herself. Sammy has the most interesting reaction, looking at Amy with absolute astonishment.)

 

Courtney- (Stunned) “N-now wait a minute I was no-”

 

Amy- “And after your performance in today’s challenge, it’s obvious you were doing that so that maybe the other team would beg us to keep you in the game. It’s a cutthroat strategy if I ever saw one.”

 

Brick- “That is rather dubious of you to do behind our backs Courtney… is this true?”

 

Courtney- “Ah…” (She looks even more distraught) “I-it was an act of kindness… I-I swear…!”

 

Amy- (Looking surprisingly honest instead of malevolent for once) “And you tried to make me and Samey scramble for your satisfaction to stay in this game. HAH! You got another thing coming thinking you’re better than us when you pulled such a dirty move on your own teammates!” (Smiling) “That’s all from me!”

 

Sammy- “...” (Has no idea what just happened beyond HER SISTER DEFENDED HER)

 

Courtney- “...” (Has a vague idea she may have made a fatal error of judgement)

 

Duncan- “...” (Actually does look a bit guilty and puzzled by all this but tries to hide it with a glare)

 

(Gophers: 4, Bass: 4)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL -------------- >** Sammy: (Eyes wide) “O-ok… d-did what I think just happen… happen? Like… Amy wasn’t antagonizing me beyond the usual ‘Samey’, she was actually usually profound logic against someone who wasn’t me, and she… DEFENDED me.” (Gives a hopeful smile) “Maybe the switching helped after all.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Courtney: (Tears a little bit) “I’m so embarrassed. How could I be so weak?! I deserve to go home!” (shakes her head) “Okay, stop it! You’re pathetic, show some confidence, Courtney!” (Tries, begins crying, slaps herself)

 

(By now the sun has begun to set as it has been a really long day. However… one Challenge still remains for one Camper)

 

(That camper of course, was Crimson)

 

**[CHALLENGE #15]**

 

Crimson- “…” (Looks to Chris who is staring at with a smile) “So I win by default”?

 

Chris- “Not quite… and I am going to have a BLAST with this one… after all, you claim to be fearless. However there’s one thing I notice, you wear a lot of makeup don’t you?”

 

Crimson- (Flinches just the slightest bit) “... It’s my armor against these… mortals.”

 

Chris- “Well then, I’ve figured out that your fear is… what if that armor was to come off?” (He holds up a bucket of soapy water)

 

(For the first time in this competition, Crimson actually looks afraid. She steps back slowly and she begins to visibly sweat and shake her head. The Gophers are genuinely stunned.)

 

Crimson- “N-no… that’s inhumane…”

 

Chris- “Here’s the deal. Teams are tied 4 points apiece. If you can complete this fear, you’ll get the last point needed for the Gophers to win. Otherwise we’ll go into a tiebreaker where the two worst fear failures from each of your team get another chance to overcome their fears before the other one does. Courtney and Leshawna.”

 

Courtney- (Meekly looks away)

 

Leshawna- (Annoyed) “You just caught me off guard, that’s all!”

 

Chris- “You get 10 seconds to remove all that makeup and show your true self or you’ll fail this challenge for your team and it’ll be up to the weakest links to do so.” (Leshawna looks even more pissed, Heather snickers.)

 

Crimson- “.............” (She looks at the bucket of soapy water with horror and fear)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------------- >** Crimson: … I solemnly swear that I am up to no good… (Looks and sounds apologetic to the camera) Sorry Ennui…

 

Chris- “Your countdown begins now! 10… 9… 8-”

 

(In a moment of determination and desperation, Crimson plunges her head into the soapy water and shakes about. Notably her wig has fallen off from the shaking. Everyone is watching captivated, in agony, and in awe of what will be revealed about this mysterious Goth girl.)

 

Chris- “7… 6-”

 

Crimson: (She pulls out) “...HAH!...”

 

(What was once a pale girl is now a very sunny, slightly tanned skin tone. What was once black eyes is now big blue eyes. What was once a wig is now a short ginger ponytail. Adding to the fact she looks completely full of life and even emotional… this is a whole different person entirely)

 

Jen- “OMG I love her hair!!”

 

Duncan- “Chick’s pretty hot actually... “

 

Heather- “There IS a soul to her…”

 

Courtney- “And she’s obviously not happy about-”

 

Dave- “You think you can pitch in?”

 

(Courtney sheepishly quiets down. Crimson indeed suddenly looks around her like a lost puppy dog and then instinctively looks embarrassed and distraught. She gets up and runs off towards the cabins. There is a very awkward silence.)

 

Chris- (Even he’s amazed) “... I thought she’d look dorkier to be honest. Either way, that’s another point to the Gophers!”

 

(Gophers: 5, Bass :4)

 

Blaineley- (Recovering quicker) “And with that! The Screaming Gophers win for the second time in a row! Congrats!”

 

(However the Screaming Gophers don’t react to this, as they are still floored by Crimson’s real appearance and have a lot of questions about it floating in their heads. The Killer Bass however have more pointed reactions. Tom and Jen look to Amy, Dave and Brick look to Courtney, Amy smirks at Courtney, Courtney looks down as though she was punished for something, Cody and Sammy appear to be looking between Courtney and Amy uncertain. This can only mean tonight’s vote is going to be a doozy)

 

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Announcer - "Has this ever happened to you?"  
  
(Shows kid posting something online, only for it start getting negative criticism)  
  
Kid - "They don't like my work?! HOW DARE THEY!"  
  
Announcer - "Well no more!"  
  
Kid - (Looks to camera all excited to learn)  
  
Announcer - "Introducing: The Shut up and Like it Law Firm! Come to us and our expert lawyers to sue the pants off of anyone who dislikes a single thing you post, do, or say online!"  
  
(Pan of all their 10 lawyers, and then a random video of all of them ganging up on one single old elderly man to forcibly take off his pants. No seriously.)  
  
Announcer - "We will do our best to make those discriminatory bullies who said you need improvement pay for their vile actions!"  
  
(Now a jock is shown. Except they run right past him and beat the heck out of the innocent geeky kid instead)  
  
Announcer - "The only people we will turn down are anyone who is not a liberal, of course. CALL NOW!"  
  
(Standard legal stuff and whatnot to close out this commercial)

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

 

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY #6]**

 

(We then cut to the elimination ceremony. There is a flock of loons flying over the horizon against the moonlit sky, there is a shark swimming in whatever lake surrounds the island, the bear and sasquatch families have completed constructing two houses out of the fallen tree for each other and are living as neighbours, and the squirrels are being arrested by the island’s chipmunk police force for the illegal rave party. However, most importantly there is a campfire ceremony going on. It is being hosted by Chris this time since Blaineley did the last one. The Bass team is yet again sitting in front of him, all of them either having blank expressions, scared expressions, or annoyed expressions on their faces. One of them has a devious expression.)

 

Chris McLean - “So, Killer Bass. It’s come down to this yet again. You all sit before me and the plate of tasty marshmallows, to see which one of you has been voted to go home. Remember, I will call your names. When I do, come up and get your marshmallow. If you do not receive a marshmallow, the team has spoken for you to be the one eliminated. You will report to the dock of shame, walk down it, catch a ride on the boat of losers and be eliminated from the competition.”

 

Dave - “Yes, yes, we know.”

 

Chris McLean - “I know that you know. Anyway, Tom and Jen, both of you are safe tonight!”

 

(Tom and Jen squeal happily and hug before receiving their marshmallow)

 

Chris McLean- “For a change of pace, Sammy is safe too! As is Dave. Nice work overcoming your fears.”

 

(Sammy looks extremely relieved to get a marshmallow after been told last night she was one of the ones up for elimination though she does look nervously towards Courtney and Amy. Dave received his without batting an eyelash)

 

Chris McLean - “Cody……...you’re safe too! Just don’t blow it up.”

 

(Cody is happy to get his marshmallow and fist pumps)

 

Christ McLean - “Brick!”

 

(Brick once more salutes before running up to get his)

 

(Courtney and Amy are the bottom two, and look at each other with the look of rivalry in their eyes)

 

Chris McLlean- “I think both of you know exactly why you are fidgeting right now. Courtney, you not only showed a complete disregard for a delicious dessert but you pioneered your team… AND the other team.”

 

Courtney- (Gulps)

 

Chris McLlean- “And Amy, you’ve already made quite the place for yourself in this game as a bully towards your sister and you also couldn’t even PRETEND to be her properly. Not to mention this is the second time in a row you are in the bottom two.”

 

Amy- “Humph! Maybe Samey needs to give me more material to work with.” (Sammy frowns at this)

 

Chris McLean - “Well, I’m just going to say that me personally, I feel this is very, very wrong. I would totally have stated that I would prefer to have things gone in a different direction, but unfortunately, things like this are just out of my control!”

 

(The Killer Bass are now totally confused… though Courtney eyes Amy once she notices Amy looking slightly uncertain)

 

Amy- “Spit it out already!”

 

Chris McLean - “You see, the votes tonight don’t actually matter. Due to allegations from some come guy named Michael who’s apparently a lawyer and a lot of angry e-mails that are driving me up the wall, Amy, you’ve unfortunately been officially disqualified from the competition for voter fraud. Last time with ALL the votes AND this time with Tom and Jen’s votes” (Tom and Jen leer at Amy) “Tampering with the votes is a big no no from now on.”

 

Amy- (Standing up in a rage) “WHAT?!! Where’s your proof?!! I did no such thing! Or if I did it’s obvious SAMEY framed me!” (Points at her)

 

Chris McLean - “I tried telling them, but they didn’t believe me! What’s even worse? Had the votes gone normally, it would’ve been a tie. And do you know how much budget we had to spend on TIEBREAKERS? Or how dramatic it would’ve been if you and Courtney went at it?”

 

Courtney- “I’m excellent at tiebreaker situations so it would’ve been-”

 

Amy- “CAN IT B.I.T.C.H! (Leers at Sammy) YOU! I knew you would’ve voted me off first chance you got! You inferior, nonsensical, crazy, and not as cool as me LOSER! Why did you side with this hag who tried to make it between us two?!

 

Sammy- (Standing up and facing her sister with a surprising amount of strength) “For once Amy I actually agreed with you!”

 

Amy- “Like that’s gonna-” (Suddenly it hits her what Sammy said) “W-what? What the heck are you talking about Samey?! You HAVE to agree with me on everything! I have the better opinion!”

 

Sammy- “I voted for Courtney because whereas what you do to me on a daily basis is wrong, infuriating, hurting my self esteem until the point B got me out of my shell and the team supported me, you at least recognized what she was doing to BOTH of us was out of line, making us fight each other to stay in this game.” (The rest of the team, dazzled by the current scenario unfolding do look towards Courtney who does look a bit down at this realization of being nearly voted off for not just today’s actions but last nights as well) “You are a jerk but I appreciate the fact you, for once in your life, defended ME. Even if it was mostly for yourself you included me and I appreciate that as a sibling… let alone the younger one.”

 

Amy- (Perhaps finally showing some restraint, she actually regards and considers what Sammy said and softens her aggressive expression to just a pout) “... You still made me wait all that time.” (Folds her arms)

 

Sammy- “And you followed me into this show”.

 

Amy- “I’m still top of the pyramid.”

 

Sammy- “And I still do more cartwheels than you.”

 

Amy- (Groans) “Whatever! I’ll get to that level someday! I mean I have plenty of other avenues to shine compared to you SAMEY. And it also infuriates me YOU’RE staying over ME! What’s so good about you compared to me in this game?!”

 

Chris- “I knowwwww.” (Groans, looking completely disappointed)

 

Sammy- “Maybe you should watch the rest of the season at home and see for yourself.” (She stands truly unflinching against Amy’s might)

 

Amy- (Nods) “Fair enough. Just don’t expect a gift basket for when you get back! Dangit it though… all this because you’ve become so unpredictable.” (She mutters more things under her breath as she stomps off towards the dock of shame)

 

Sammy- (Waving good-bye with a smile) “Buh-buh-buh-bye Amy!”

 

Amy- “That’s MY catchphrase! Don’t start acting like me permanently or I’ll change your name again!” (With that last shout, she enters the Boat of Losers and begins to sail away from Total Drama Island)

 

Chris McLean - (standing by the campfire) “Well that wraps up yet another amazing episode of Total Drama Island, folks! What will happen next? Will Samey get her comeuppance for what she’s done to Amy? Is Courtney going to dig her way out of the hole she’s dug this episode? Will the Killer Bass EVER win again? And WHAT was with Crimson’s new look…? Will anybody hook up at all? Answers to all these questions and more coming up next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

 

**[END EPISODE - GOODBYE, AMY]**


	8. Up the Creek

(Like in the previous episode, this one opens up on the Dock of Shame, in broad daylight. Of the two hosts of the show, it is Chris McLean and not Blaineley who is standing on the dock to give out the obligatory recap of the previous episode)

 

Chris McLean - "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" (Clips from the previous episode are shown as he summarizes the events of it) “The campers all had to face their fears in our Phobia Factor challenge! There was filth, there was drama, there was heartbreak, there was hail, there were time bombs, there was green jelly, there was EVERYTHING! The Bass team turned on the twins and tried to make them fight for their right to party on in this game. Buuuut it was Amy who turned the tables by exposing Courtney’s playing around with the other team, namely Duncan. Ship bait anyone? Crimson exposed much more than we needed to see, Emma was feeling the love of telling her ex off, Sugar’s wizard love gave her power and she helped give Heather the power to clinch another win for the Gophers. Although with a secret alliance in the works between big girls Sugar and Leshawna and Heather knowing about this, expect some more fireworks from them in the future. In the end, Amy was disqualified due to allegations of her committing the act of voter fraud, which totally hasn’t been proven yet, and so we have come to where we are now.” (We then cut back to Chris standing on the dock) “How will the Bass team cope without the better twin? Will the Gophers continue to steamroll them? Find out today, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

 

**[RECAP OVER, CUE INTRO SEQUENCE]**

**[INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

 

Presenter - “Are you tired of taking your Canoe out to a river only for it to fall apart the moment it touches a rock? Or how about taking your Kayak out to africa only for a greedy Hippo to bite it in half! Well then, come to Wilfred’s Sporting Goods!”

 

(Photo of the sporting goods store is shown)

 

Presenter - “Here at Wilfred’s Sporting Goods, we use top of the line sweat shop-I mean scientists, to construct only the BEST Canoes and Kayaks!” (He stands right in the middle of a canoe and a kayak) “These babies wouldn’t break for anything!” (He puts hands on them. They break apart immediately) (Nervous but smiling face)

 

(Scene cuts to him standing outside of the store)

 

Presenter - “Not only that, but Wilfred even states, that they always have the best prices! One Kayak costs $100.99, and it will come with a free Canoe which only costs monthly payments of $99.99!”

 

(Then suddenly the scene changes to a holiday theme)

 

Presenter - “Best of all, if you come for christmas or New Years, you get a 10% discount on all products! We have products ALL your sporting needs be it athletics or outdoors, anything and everything! Come now!”

 

(Commercial ends with the usual call and legal information)

 

**[COMMERCIAL END]**

 

(The episode begins with the Bass and Gopher teams both standing in front of Chris and Blaineley as the challenge is introduced. Yes, really. This episode wastes no time in getting to the point)

 

Chris McLean - (Standing next to a map of the island) “Bass, Gophers. Today’s challenge is a true summer camp experience! A canoe trip!” (He gestures to a series of canoes that are lying about on the beach) “You’ll be paddling your canoes across the lake” (Flips map around to show a map of a more ‘scary’ island) “to Booooooney Iiiiiisland! When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island! Which is about a two hour trek through a dense, dangerous, treacherous, deadly jungle!”

 

Brody - “We gotta por what?”

 

Blaineley - “Portage!”

 

(Brody doesn’t get it)

 

Blaineley - “Basically, you just have to carry your canoes the entire time.”

 

Brody - “Oh”

 

Chris McLean - “When you arrive on the other end of the island, you’ll build a rescue fire that will be judged by myself and Blaineley. The first time who paddles their canoes back to the other side of the island wins invincibility! Move, Campers, Move!” (All of the campers then run for the canoes on the beach)

 

Blaineley - “Also, don’t take anything from the island! It’s said to be cursed!”

 

(It is then revealed though, that one camper was missing from the bunch. Crimson. Only after a short pause does she appear before Chris)

 

Crimson - (Recovered monotone though she seems quiet compared to usual) “Did I miss something?”

 

Chris McLean - “Not anything important.”

 

Blaineley - “You might want to follow your fellow campers though.”

 

Crimson - (Does so by walking)

 

Blaineley- “... Hard to believe that what we saw yesterday and THAT is the same thing.” (Scratches her head)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------------ >** Crimson: (Sighs heavily) “I’d look forward to this challenge if it wasn’t an ironic echo and slap to the face of what happened yesterday to me…. I almost want to be buried alive instead of go on.”

 

(The camera pans to show the teams heading towards their respective series of canoes. About to begin the expedition to Boney Island. However… the Killer Bass seem to be standing around, in some sort of team meeting again. Based on past experiences, this might not work out or might mean more drama.)

 

Brick- “I think we all know by now that after last episode’s events, we had a breach of trust in the form of Courtney, going to speak with the other team and helping out one of their teammates. As supportive and kind-hearted as it was, she did not display the loyalty a leader should have.”

 

Courtney- “Look, I apologized enough for it. I mean I’ll admit I may not have been in my right mind, for I was totally scared of facing my simple fear of-”

 

Dave- “Green Jelly. Courtney, it’s literally a dessert.” (He narrows his eyes at her)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------------- >** Courtney- (Angry) “Look, maybe I did do something that could’ve been taken out of context but the fact that the original vote last night was a TIE instead of Amy being on the boat by default irks me to no end. They act like I poisoned them and gave the Screaming Gophers vitamins to do better or something when Amy was nothing but trouble from the start.” (Folds arms)

 

(As Courtney as being hounded by other team members, suddenly Cody runs up to her side)

 

Cody - “Hey, c’mon guys, Courtney’s just trying to help us out here! Besides, didn’t you fail your fear too, Brick?”

 

Brick- (Stammers a bit) “Y-yes… but I do believe in terms of the leadership debate, I think the qualifications are more appropriate than Courtney’s at the moment. Considering we have lost two challenges in a row, this could prove beneficial to us.”

 

Dave- (Whispers to Cody) “If she wanted to help us out here, she wouldn’t have motivated Duncan into completing his fear.”

 

Cody - (Sheepish smile) “Well, so what? We’re all people here! I mean, people make mistakes!”

 

Dave- “... I suppose we both have some dedication to people we’re fond of huh? (Chuckles a bit)”

 

Sammy- (As the two boys whisper) “S-so what’s your arrangements for the canoes Brick?”

 

Brick- “Sammy, you will go with Tom and Jen. Me and Courtney will take another and lastly Dave and Cody have the third canoe. Team! Move into position!” (They start scrambling)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------------- >** Sammy- (Rubbing her arm) “So… first day of Total Drama with Amy gone. Part of me is super glad of course since she had it coming for years but after how she sort of cooly defended me from the ultimatum… I feel a little bad that she went out like that. Still, now that I’m free and independent and just ‘Sammy’ instead of the ‘lesser twin’ it’s time to play this game the way I’ve wanted to for a long time.” (She flexes her muscles and smiles)

 

(As for the Screaming Gophers… there’s a mix of different activity going on. First, Brody approaches Crimson)

 

Brody- “Heyyy ginger snap! What’s up?”

 

Crimson- (Looks to Brody with a monotone fury… it’s pretty scary) “...”

 

Brody- (Feels chills up his spine) “Ugh… s-sorry… was that too much?” (Crimson nods) “Ok… so that was your true self huh…? Yesterday with the blue eyes, you are really pretty like that. Why don’t-”

 

(Crimson SLAMS one of the oars into Brody’s stomach, hard. Knocking the breath out of him. It’s clear she doesn’t want to speak about it)

 

Brody- “Whoa… o-ok… touchy… s-sorry… I was just wondering dudette.”

 

Crimson- “Wonder about your life expectancy if you push the subject further…” (Leers)

 

Brody- “... Got it.”

 

(Meanwhile, Emma is trying to get ready to go on the canoe ride when suddenly Sugar approaches from behind and grabs her)

 

Emma- “Hey…!”

 

(Sugar pulls Emma away to a secluded corner of the beach where she and Leshawna reside)

 

Emma- “Leshawna…? And seriously Sugar? Why do you manhandle everyone and everything?”

 

Leshawna- “I asked the same question myself yesterday. But we actually got a plan in mind and want you in on it.”

 

Emma- “Do you mean an alliance?” (Sugar and Leshawna nod. Emma looks over to Sugar dubiously, clearly showing what she has reservations about already. Then she faces Leshawna.) “Why?”

 

Sugar- “Lookie here sweetcheeks! Heather, NEEDS to go! She’s been nothing but a wart on your face and a big disgrace and I ain’t havin’ her running around like a manipulatin’ tranny anymore! We got to get the numbers to pull it off and you look like the best bet.”

 

Emma- “That… is a surprisingly compelling argument.” (Flatly) Though seriously, with that outfit I doubt Heather is a transgender male.”

 

Sugar- “I know it by the whites of their eyes! So are you in Emma?” (Grins)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------------- >** Emma: “I’d much rather have someone like Noah approaching me for an alliance than someone who constantly uses cuckoolander logic in this game. I mean at least Leshawna seems like she’d be a voice of reason but do I really want to put my hands in hers this early on? I suppose I have nothing to lose and it provides some safety… plus knowing Heather she would go after the kingpins first so….”

 

Emma- “Sure, count me in. Just don’t expect me to be kidnapping new members or anything like that.”

 

Leshawna- “Mmmhmm! We’re going to be a force to be reckoned with!~”

 

Sugar- “YAHOOTIES!” (Is about to hug Emma but Emma holds out her hand)

 

Emma- “LIMITED hand to hand contact please Sugar.”

 

Sugar- “Sorry, pageant habit.”

 

(A little later and at this point, both teams have set off in canoes. The Killer Bass have kept their same formation of who’s on each canoe but the Gophers are different. We have Mike, Heather, and Duncan in one. Noah, Crimson, and Brody in another. And lastly Leshawna, Sugar, and Emma in the third. The camera pans closely on Heather, Mike, and Duncan.)

 

Mike- “So uh… Boney Island. What do you think we’ll find there?”

 

Duncan - “I dunno, maybe lots of skeletons all over the place. Probably fake ones, but maybe some real ones.”

 

Mike - (A bit scared of the idea) “I-I don’t like skeletons in the closet! T-they mean a ton of hurting things.”

 

Heather- (Scoffs) “Skeletons on the sand, not skeletons in the closet Mike. Stop being so twitchy.”

 

Mike - “Sorry… bad experiences…”

 

Duncan - “Heh, I bet. Though you remind me of a guy who probably has tons of ‘em.”

 

Heather- (Not interested) “Speaking of bad experiences, Duncan. What do you think about Sugar?”

 

Duncan - “Well, aren’t you asking an out of place question.”

 

Heather- (Smirks) “It’s not so out of place when you realize what my information means for you. So answer it.”

 

Duncan - “Well I don’t know, I don’t really care much about the pageant chick, why do you ask again?”

 

Mike- “Sugar has made an alliance with Leshawna and they are trying to recruit the other girls except Heather. I-I think they are going to target us and Noah if we don’t stand together.”

 

Duncan- “Well, I’m not really surprised they didn’t include you in their Breakfast Club. Why would they want me and Bookworm gone though exactly?”

 

Heather- “HELLO! What kind of alliance votes off themselves after getting rid of their targets? It’s obvious why they’ll get rid of you two.”

 

Duncan - “Well then, what are you trying to get me to do about it toots?”

 

Heather- “You should join our alliance. Me and Mike and you, and we’ll get Noah, and even Brody in on it. I mean I don’t think they’d go for Brody anytime soon since he’s kind of a doofus. A stupidly nice doofus. What do you say?”

 

Duncan - (short pause with brow raise) “Fine. But don’t expect me to be as obedient as twig boy over here.”

 

Mike- (Looks a bit hurt by that)

 

Heather- “He’s not JUST a twig boy to me Duncan. Show some respect for your alliance mates and to me.” (Haughty but it’s enough to make Mike feel a bit better. Likely it was Heather trying to sweeten up to Mike again)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------------- >** Duncan- “I can tell sucking up when I see sucking up and believe me, that’s Heather’s specialty.” (Kicks up his feet against the walls of the Confessional) “Still, with Courts on the other team I don’t really have any good connections with anyone here, even the Goth chick and she has issues it seems. So joining this alliance is a smart move for now.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL -------------- >** Mike- “Am I really that obedient…? Huh… suddenly my self esteem is even lower than when I arrived here.”

 

(Meanwhile, the other Gophers Alliance has also initiated a conversation. Leshawna, Sugar, and Emma)

 

Leshawna- “So girls, how about we talk about somethin’ other than strategy? Y’know, girl to girl?”

 

Sugar- “Like pageants?!”

 

Emma - “Um no, maybe something else?”

 

Leshawna- “OOH! How about some love stories? Like I did get a love letter after all! Think you two got any guys that caught your eye?”

 

Emma - “Well-”

 

Sugar - (Epic interruption) “I think everybody here knows by now that that wizard boy’s MINE. I swear though if that witch girl DAWN try’s anythin’ out there I’mma burn her at a stake!”

 

Leshawna- (Slightly annoyed) “Girl you already overcame that fear last episode. Let it go like an ice princess or somethin’.”

 

Sugar- “Sorry, it hard for a pageant girl to let go of grudges… mamma always said you got to hold on tight to whatever it is you got within you.”

 

Emma - “Well, I don’t know if this counts or not, but Noah has been pretty helpful to me lately.”btw it

 

Leshawna- “... I guess that beats no man at all.” (Seems slightly disappointed)

 

Emma - “Me? Noah? Hahaha, it’s not really like that……” (Looks around a bit as if nervous)

 

Leshawna- “I think he’s kind of a smart mouth and hides his idleness behind that mouth of his. Though I heard he was a sweetheart when dealin’ with that Jake fellow. Is that true?”

 

Emma - “Yeah, he was pretty nice back there, actually.”

 

Sugar- “Just like the wizard…” (Sighs dreamily) “So, when are we gonna eliminate Heather?”

 

(Emma and Leshawna give Sugar weird looks. At this point she’s somehow easy to read yet impossible to read.)

 

Leshawna- “Well, no doubt when we lose again. Gotta make sure we get the advantage though or she could flip it right around on us.”

 

Sugar- “Mark my words! If there’s anythin’ Sugar can do well, it’s get people to love her for who she is!”

 

Emma- (Under her breath) “Except when you sing…”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Sugar- “It’s so good to be in power! Ever since Dawn’s been gawn, we’ve been whoopin’ the Bass like passing gas! Heather’s days are numbered and soon, I’ll rise as the true Miss. Screaming Gophers. I wonder if the crown is made of gophers cuz that’d be awesome!”

 

(We then get to the boat Tom and Jen are on and they seem to be hitting off a great conversation.)

 

Tom- “...so then I was like, ‘How DARE you try to taint my good name by selling me fake Playdo pants?! I served him some truth tea and he didn’t dare try to show his face at our local mall again.”

 

Jen- “I know, it’s so hard nowadays to find genuine high-end pieces without spending a fortune on them. Part of why I want the $100,000 is to go on a major shopping spree for some designer pieces or at least start a program to make it easier. Like, with the publicity and the newfound fortune and glamour of ‘Total Drama Island winner’, it’d be easy.

 

Tom- “Like yeah… to be honest I was hoping for something like that but also a bit more.” (Looks away shyly)

 

Jen- “Really? What were you intending on doing?” (Seems curious)

 

Tom- “... I would’ve LOVED to have a love of my own by the end of this. Although like, the Bass guys are cute and Brick is pretty fetch in those boots… but it’s obvious they are straight. Also I have no idea where to begin with the Gophers. Maybe Brody in that super cute pink shirt and tattoos…”

 

Jen- “Uh… I think he’s trying to woo Crimson or something. Sorry Tom.”

 

Tom- (Looks a bit sad) “Aww man… it’s so hard to find a reliable dating opportunity for gay men nowadays. I thought this show would open new doors… but it’s been fun at least.” (Smiles again) “Plus I got to meet you Jen.”

 

Jen- “Same here. Like we synch on so many levels. We have GOT to meet up some more after this game’s done.”

 

Tom- “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

 

Jen- (Giddy) “E-mail exchanges!”

 

(Tom and Jen squeal excitedly, clearly enjoying the moments they spend together. We then cut back to Cody and Dave, who are in the same boat for their part in the Killer Bass’ team separations. They start talking to each other before long)

 

Cody - “So, you think Courtney’ll go out with me on Saturday? Maybe Sunday?”

 

Dave - “I think it’ll take longer than that.”

 

Cody - “Yeah….maybe Monday or Tuesday.”

 

Dave- “... So uh, thanks again for helping me with my fear. It’s been a constant nuisance my whole life but I just can’t bear uncleanliness. I hate how it messes with my head.”

 

Cody - “It’s okay dude, I understand.”

 

Dave- “So do you think Brick is going to make a better leader than Courtney?”

 

Cody - “I think you know my answer to that, I don’t think anyone could beat Courtney in leadership! I would do anything for her!”

 

Dave- “... What’s your gameplan then? Work with her all the way to the finale?”

 

Cody - “Well, a guy can hope! Besides, if we’re dating, it won’t matter cuz we’d share the money….right?”

 

Dave- (He looks over to Courtney riding with Brick. She doesn’t look very happy still. Dave starts to feel slightly guilty about it.) “Maybe she would if you really made her day…”

 

Cody - “Yeah…….how do you think I could do that?”

 

Dave - (Jokes) “Become a counselor-in-training and let her teach you the ropes?”

 

Cody - “That’s a great idea!”

 

Dave - (Smiles awkwardly. He’s starting to worry about Cody…)

 

(The canoes begin to near someplace shrouded in fog. The fog pulls away to reveal… BONEY ISLAND. The island is similar to Wawanakwa, except, more forboding. It’s surrounded by fog, has much more mountains, is much more dark and grey due to the fog surrounding it and the distinct less sunlight around it, and there is a giant skull-shaped mountain in the middle of the island)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL------------------ >** Tom: (Tom and Jen are once again in the Confessional together) “Ok, I know there’s like these really awesome, secluded, exclusive islands in the world that only celebrities know about and would use for like parties and stuff but this island is SO not fabulous.”  
Jen- “You got that right! This place needs a TOTAL renovation!”  
Tom- “And a happening hotel…”  
Jen- “And a nightlife scene!”

 

(All the canoes begin to pull into Boney Island. Brick is the first to get out of his canoe.)

 

Brick- “Ok troops! Get out of your canoes in single file lines and pick up your canoes for immedieate transfer over to the other side.”

 

Noah- (Sarcastically) “Funny, I thought this was Boney Island. Not Bossy Island.”

 

Emma- “You ARE going to help carry your canoe through this right?” (Holds up hers with Sugar, and Leshawna’s help)

 

Noah- “Noooo worries Ems. Between the Gothic Coin and Surfer Dude, we’re going to get through this-”

 

Crimson (Triggered)- “He’ll be cursed by the spirits that haunt this ‘Gothic Coin’ and not make it out ok.” (Humorously, she still said it with a monotone tone and voice)

 

Noah- (Looks genuinely terrified) “.......... W-what she said.”

 

Sammy: (Holding up hers with Tom and Jen’s help) “I don’t think any of us want to be here right now so let’s get this over with.” (They start running into the woods as everyone else gets set to carry their canoes)

 

(Of course, it’s hard for some of them to do such physical activity, such as the typically lazy Noah, for example. Sugar also looks upset.)

 

Sugar- “I can carry trophies but I could never stand carryin’ something this heavy!”

 

Heather- “Funny, you look like a bodybuilder.”

 

Sugar- “That another fat shamin’ joke huh?!” (She actually leaps out and tackles Heather to the ground)

 

Heather- “Ahhhhhhhhh!!!” (This conflict causes Mike and Duncan to drop the canoe and run out of the way. The canoe plops onto both of them) “Ow!” Sugar: “Ouchie!”

 

Leshawna- (Rolls her eyes as she notices the Bass all disappear into the woods first) “Yo! If we don’t get movin’ the other team is gonna whoop our butts! So get over it!”

 

(As for the Killer Bass, they are the first to truly experience the horrors of Boney Island. The forest is a lot darker, more tranquil, and creepier in darker shades than the forests of Camp Wawanakwa. Even more disturbing is that the Bass see that there are spikes with human skulls skewered onto them and thick bushes. If anything it looks like it is the graveyard of some tribal civilization. Tom and Jen shriek at the sight of them.)

 

Brick- “H-hey! There’s nothing to panic over yet! This is obviously just some set-”

 

Cody- “Brick look out!!”

 

(Cody’s warning came in the nick of time as a tree crashes down in front of Brick and Courtney and blocks their way and the way of the rest of the Killer Bass.)

 

Courtney - “That’s just…….great! Now how are we going to complete the challenge!”

 

Cody - “Hey, it could be worse….it could’ve landed on you.”

 

Courtney - (Sighs and doesn’t know what to do)

 

Brick - “Well…..at least it couldn’t possibly get worse.”

 

(Just then, out of the bushes, comes giant wooly beavers. Giant versions of regular beavers with a more prehistoric vibe to them…..and tusks like wooly mammoths)

 

Dave- “Giant…”

 

Tom- “Monster…”

 

Sammy- “Elephants?” (Is genuinely confused)

 

Jen- “BEAVERS!!!” (The Bass scatter away from them, shrieking, before the wooly beavers surround them)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Chris - “A remnant of the pleistocene era, the wooly beaver is a day active rodent, indigenous to Boney Island. Oh yeah and they’re meat eaters!” (wink)

 

(The Bass ultimately pass by a bear scratching its back against a tree and it notices the Bass’s screams and running away followed by the tusked beavers. Confused, it puts on a pair of glasses it seemingly found to try to make sense of what it saw. The Bass keep running until they inevitably hit a…)

 

Dave- “NO! A dead end!” (They all stop at the base of a mountain with a small stream and notable nests lying on stone peaks. They turn around nervously but notice the beavers departing away from them)

 

Brick- “Hah…! We’re fortunate men and women! They’re leaving us be! They must recognize how capable we can be!”

 

Courtney- “Yeah, yeah. Save the capability speech for when we actually can get our way through this twisted place!”

 

Jen- “The sooner the better! I don’t think I can take much more of this! I need my therapist!!” (Her eyes are darting around nervously)

 

Tom- “And I totally could go for some smoothies right about now…”

 

(Just then, out from the nests come giant borders, like giant Canadian Geese, with heads like Pterosaurs)

 

(The Bass run away screaming within a matter of seconds after the Birds showed up onto the scene)

 

(They even bass up the bear again, which is confused once again. Out of confusion, it breaks it’s glasses)

 

Courtney - “Someone do something!”

 

Cody - “Oh wait!” (Reaches into his pants and pulls out an entire loaf of bread he just had in there) “Look!”

 

Courtney- “......where did that come from?”

 

Cody - “I was gonna make me and Courtney a romantic picnic...heheh.”

 

Courtney - “With bread from your pants?!”

 

Cody - (Sheepish smile)

 

Courtney - “.......whatever, just, just throw it already!”

 

Cody - (Throws the bread behind him. It falls on the ground and some of the slices fall onto the ground before the birds.)

 

(The birds stop and start eating the bread, ignoring the Bass)

 

Jen- “OMG! Saved by bread. I should so toot that when I get home!”

 

(At that moment, the Gophers run by with their canoes, having caught up due to the Bass’s running around. The race is definitely still on.)

 

Brick- “Ok troops, we know where we stand now! Let’s get a move on!” (The Bass nod and they head after the Gophers)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Brick- “Back in my troop, I didn’t carry as much weight as the other cadets as they thought I was kind of a baby… and they know I’m scared of the dark.” (Chuckles nervously) “But now that I have officially stepped into the leadership role of the Bass, things are looking great! Nothing can stop me no-” (Suddenly there is pounding on the outside of the Confessional and Brick screeches like Homer Simpson)  
Sugar- (Outside the Confessional) “Can a queen get some Confessional time to herself?!”  
Brick- (Salutes) “Ma’am yes ma’am!”

 

[SCREAMING GOPHERS]

 

(It’s then that we once more come across the Gophers, who are still carrying their canoes themselves when they come across a crossroads. One path going left, the other path going right. They of course, don’t know which path would be best to take in this situation)

 

Noah- “Greaaaat another thing for our Queen Bees to argue about.” (Looks to Heather and Sugar. Emma actually snickers a little bit at this as does Duncan)

 

Sugar- (Takes it as a compliment) “I did win Lil’ Miss Honeybee when I was lil’ so thanks literate guy. What do you say tranny? Which way shoulds we go?”

 

Heather- (Growls)

 

Brody- “Hey, how about we let Crimson decide? I mean she had a rough day yesterday after all.” (Crimson looks over to him with obvious annoyance yet still poker face)

 

Leshawna- “Ok, you’re a sweet guy Brody but I don’t think she’s really up for talkin’ about that. Right hun?”

 

Crimson- “...”

 

Brody- “But if we talk about it more, she can open up and feel better about herself.”

 

Crimson- “... I will open up your heart and rip it out if you keep talking about it.” (This causes most of the Gophers to grow pale. Duncan looks impressed though.)

 

Mike- “W-what about left then…?”

 

Heather- “No. I think right will be best here. I mean it’s wider!” (Sugar eyes her as though expecting her to make another fat joke. Heather notices) “Oh lighten up!”

 

Sugar- (Growls) “You sayin’ I need to lose weight you scrawny skinny ice queen tranny?!”

 

Emma- (Fed up) “OK! We’re going right and that’s final! No questions needed! Do we want to really screw up the advantage we worked so hard to attain?” (The rest of the Gophers shake their head) “Good, now let’s go!” (They head for the right path)

 

**[KILLER BASS]**

 

(Bass slowly but surely start to close the distance and spot the Gophers heading down the right path.)

 

Dave - “Hey! There’s the other team!”

 

Brick - “It looks like they’re going to the right!”

 

Courtney - “Okay then, maybe we should follow them!”

 

Cody - “I’m with Courtney!”

 

Brick - “Or we could go to the left and be more right?”

 

Tom & Jen - “We go with Brick!”

 

Courtney - (Grimaces at this)

 

(The team ends up going Left anyway)

 

(Once there, they are walking through a seemingly quiet part of the forest. With for once, seemingly no obstacles)

 

(Just then Brick steps in something and starts seemingly sinking into the ground)

 

Brick - “Um, team, it’s my duty to report to you that I appear to be shrinking. Or you’re getting taller.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Brick - “Why does quicksand have to look like sand? Why does it have to be such a liar?! And why doesn’t the military train us to deal with it?”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Chris - (He chuckles a bit) “Can you believe they fell for that?!” (He keeps laughing) “I set it up, but I didn’t think that anyone would walk into it!” (He keeps laughing) “That’s just great!”

 

Brick - “Oh no, oh no, oh no…..”

 

(The team is all, of course, concerned)

 

Jen - “Oh no, Brick’s stuck in quicksand!”

 

Tom - “We have to get him out of there!”

 

Jen - “I have an idea”

 

Tom - “What is it?”

 

Jen - “Hold me over it so I can try to reach for Brick!”

 

Tom - “Okay!” (Jump cut to when they’re trying to do that. As the rest of the team watches, it ends up failing as Tom and Jen are accidentally pushed or fell into the quicksand) “Dang it… I knew I should’ve lifted more weights.”

 

(They of course scream as not only are they sinking too, but now their clothes are all ruined)

 

Jen- “AIEEEEEE! It’s getting into my shoes!! Do you know how absolutely killer sands are on heels!” (She raises her arms in dismay)

 

Tom- “I know this-”

 

Brick- “HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!”

 

(Cody then puts down his canoe and runs towards them)

 

(Jump cut to him swinging on a vine towards them, holding out his hand to catch, only to miss and crash into a tree, sliding to the ground as the vine swings back. Luckily though, one of the stuck hands is able to catch it)

 

(Soon enough, Brick, Tom and Jen are able to pull themselves back up to safety, Cody is hurt but still stumbles back aswell)

 

Tom - “Oh my gosh that was so terrifying. Thank you so much!”

 

Brick - “You really helped the team back there, Cody!”

 

Cody - (He’s hurt a bit and can’t really make high-fives or salutes properly)

 

Brick - “You’re a real life saver.”

 

Cody - (Fully readjusts himself) “I am?”

 

Jen - “My hero!” (Gives Cody a hug to show thanks) “Where did you learn to do that?”

 

Cody - (Rubs back of head) “You know, I watch a lot of movies.”

 

Courtney - “Okay, so now that everyone’s okay and not sinking into the ground, we should get back to the challenge!”

 

**[SCREAMING GOPHERS]**

 

(We return to the Screaming Gophers, who are walking down their chosen path all nice and peacefuly compared to the Bass. Blaineley then suddenly chimes in with narration: )

 

Blaineley ( voice over narration) - “Just when things were looking up for the Gophers…”

 

Noah - (Looks around a bit before suddenly collapsing onto the ground and being “in pain”)

 

Blaineley (narration) - “Disaster struck!”

 

Noah - “Ow, ow ow ow! My leg! My leg! I’m down, I’m doooooown!” (Camera closes up on his leg….nothing appears to be wrong with it at all) “Oh the agony. Oh the pain. I feel my life flashing before my eyes! I see the light!”

 

Sugar- (Gasps melodramatically) “We gotta get someone to suck out the poison!”

 

Duncan- (Bluntly) “Hello buffalo betty, I don’t see any blood. So it’s not a snake bite.”

 

Brody- “Then what is it dude?! He looks like he’s in immense pain!!!” (Is genuinely terrified)

 

(Emma and Heather comically roll both their eyes at the same time. Crimson has the same amount of monotone.)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------------- >** Noah- “Yeahhhh… I kind of figured it was for the best to make it seem worse than it actually was. (Scratches his head) Though the more I pretended the more I felt like it was getting worse.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------------------- >** Emma- “Yeahhhh… pretty sure he was pretending to have a serious injury. Got to give him props for fooling mostly everyone. It reminds me of the pranks Kitty used to pull on me. Let’s just hope this gets everyone to cooperate and stop lashing out at each other.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------------- >** Crimson- “Now that… that was dark…” (Humorously it’s just as monotone as before)

 

(After a microscophic view of Noah’s splinter. The camera pulls out to show him on a canoe being carried by Crimson and Brody. Crisis averted. However, we can now see the Killer Bass Team, having reached the shore and are gathering wood by where they intend to build their flame. Most of them look to the Screaming Gophers with haughty or challenging looks and Brick even waves. The Gophers start to look pretty scared at the fact they got such a head start as Sammy and Courtney get to work on setting a fire tackling rocks and stick respectively. Courtney gets a bit frustrated at their lack of starting one before she sees something that makes her eyes widen. Emma is blowing at a small but profound flame that has sprouted from a mound of sticks as Duncan stands over.)

 

Courtney- (Stupefied) “How did they do that so quickly?”

 

Duncan- (With a humble smile he proudly holds what looks like a lighter) “Sorry babe but even we can catch up from behind.” (He snaps the light, showing it sprouting a small flame and grins proudly)

 

Chris- (Riding a private helicopter) “No rule against carrying lighters. Edge: Killer Bass.”

 

Courtney- (Growls in annoyance at Chris letting this slide and Duncan’s cockiness)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------------- >** Courtney- “UGH! Why are all these crooked plays being allowed here?! First Amy’s vote tampering and now Duncan using a lighter for a campfire!” (Folds arms) “And THIS is his idea of repaying my kindness last challenge that caused me to lose my leadership permission? Fat chance we’re speaking again.” (She looks over to the right bitterly)

 

(We then cut again to the Gophers, specifically Crimson, who is simply walking to herself when her foot bumps something in the ground near a bush. She looks down to see a strange tiki idol half-buried in the sand)

 

(She doesn’t say anything, but takes it into her hands)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------------- >** Crimson- “... What? It spoke to me. It’s not everyday you find an ominous, spooky, possibly haunted idol on a gameshow.” (Still monotone, man she’s hard to read.)

 

(Meanwhile, Brody is gathering sticks when he’s approached by Heather and Mike)

 

Brody- “Whoa… hey power couple! What’s up?”

 

Mike- “P-power couple…?” (He seems more flattered than embarrassed though Heather looks outraged) “W-what makes you say that?”

 

Brody- “Like, I haven’t seen you two split apart yet since we got here! You were in the canoe with my man Duncan right?”

 

Heather- “That’s none of your business! Now buzz off!” (Brody makes to do so but then Mike whispers something into Heather’s ear. Likely a reminder that Heather wanted to recruit Brody and this gets her to sweet talk) “W-wait actually! There’s something I needed to talk to you about!”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Brody: “I’ve kind of stayed away from Mike and Heather since they both seem kind of serious… mostly Heather as opposed to Mike but there’s something about Mike that makes me feel bad for him. But my bro Geoff taught me we should give everyone a chance, just like I’ve been trying with Crimson…” (Facepalms) “And that is just wiping out at this point.”

 

Brody- “Ok. Shoot.”

 

Heather- “Would you be interested in forming an alliance between me, Mike, and you? It’s for your own good.”

 

Brody- (Seems a bit put off by Heather’s superior attitude) “My own good? But I’m feeling good right now. Kind of feeling bad for Noah though… dude got HARSH.”

 

Heather- (Scoffs) “Yes, yes, a total loss. But the other girls are conspiring against us. Sugar, Leshawna, Emma, and probably Crimson-”

 

Brody- “Nah… you got it all wrong! Crimson doesn’t do alliances… and so far she hasn’t really done much opening up either…” (Looks glum) “Think you can get her to open up?”

 

Mike- (Recalling that Sugar’s alliance intended to recruit Crimson) “T-the chances of that are pretty slim I’m afraid....”

 

Heather- “Exactly! Now are you in this or not because you might be going home by their hand.”

 

Brody- “..........” (He thinks about it for a few moments but ultimately he shakes his head) “Nah, I don’t think I can handle that kind of responsibility. You two do your own thing.” (He leaves)

 

Heather- (Angry) “You’re totally missing the POINT! UGH!” (She stomps off in a huff, Mike following meekly behind her. Alliance recruitment FAIL.)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Heather: Somehow I doubted that he’d accept my offer in the first place but I didn’t think he was moronic enough to completely deny it for such a stupid reason. It’s like he’s not even playing the game! (Growls) Let’s hope Noah’s more willing… and if I can get him on my side, I could possibly have Emma’s loyalty as well.” (Smirks)

 

**[KILLER BASS]**

 

(We then cut to the Killer Bass, where Cody and Dave are sitting by a rock. Dave starts up a conversation)

 

Dave - “Hey, that was pretty good what you did back there.”

 

Cody - “It was no problem, just lookin’ out for a fellow Bass.” (Reaches into pants and pulls out a can of soda, opens it) “Wanna sip?”

 

Dave - (Winces) “No thanks, I’m good.”

 

Cody - “Okay then.”

 

Dave - “So……you have no problem with Courtney helping Duncan conquer his fear?”

 

Cody - (Hesitates before answering) “Nah, she was just being a nice person to him.”

 

Dave - “But he’s on the other team.”

 

Cody - “I know, but still.”

 

Dave - “So…...how many times have you asked Courtney out exactly?”

 

Cody - “Well…...a lot.”

 

Dave - “ Has she ever said yes?”

 

Cody - “No…...not yet.”

 

Dave - “Don’t you think that should tell you something?”

 

Cody - “Has Sky said yes to dating you yet?”

 

Dave - “..............” (Doesn’t know how to answer that)

 

(Just then Courtney shows up and interrupts them)

 

Courtney - “Hey, come on you two, we need to get going if we’re going to start beating the Gophers in this challenge!”

 

(The scene returns to both teams currently tackling the challenge. Both of them have decent fires but nothing spectacular enough to triumph over the other. Noah meekly crawls over to put a stick into the Gopher’s flame. Emma and Brody and Crimson are watching him.)

 

Emma- “Are you sure you’re not trying yourself too hard Noah?” (She’s saying this with a playfully raised eyebrow)

 

Noah- “Ungh… I-I’ve managed this far… literally though, splinters are basically bee stings but the bee actually gets to live.”

 

Emma- (Smiles when she looks over at Crimson. She remembers last episode and also the alliance she’s made with Sugar and Leshawna. She knows they’re going to ask Crimson eventually.) “Sooo Crimson. Are you comfortable opening up about what happened last challenge yet or-”

 

Crimson- “No.”

 

Brody- “Believe me I’ve tried dudette. No dice…” (Crimson seems to tell Brody is genuinely disappointed over this. It gets her to thinking a bit.)

 

Crimson- “... Well I guess I can say one thing.”

 

Noah- “You mean one more than average?” (Emma frowns at Noah as this was not the moment for sarcasm)

 

Crimson- “My boyfriend hasn’t seen me like… ‘that’ in three years.” (She actually looks slightly distraught even through her monotone expression)

 

Emma- (Surprised) “You have a boyfriend?! Huh… I just met my ex-boyfriend last episode. Trust me, it was so satisfying to stick it to him. Thanks again for helping me regain my composure that time Noah.” (She smiles humbly and Noah actually looks a bit embarrassed and tries to laugh it off. Brody also seems cheered up at finally getting Crimson to speak more about what happened and fist bumps.)

 

(Meanwhile, the Bass are busy debating over the size of their fire. Jen, Courtney, Sammy, and Brick gathered around it.)

 

Courtney- “I don’t think this is going to be big enough.”

 

Brick- “As Courtney suggested and as I command, you heard her! We need more firewood! Move out!”

 

Courtney- (As Brick, Jen, and Sammy head out) “... I guess that’s a sign of progress.” (She follows them)

 

(Tom though, who overheard them, looks around desperately for something that could be used to make the fire grow bigger, probably some wood. Tom spots a bunch of oars sitting by their canoe. All he can see at this point is Wood. Wood. Fire. BIGGER FIRE. With a startling amount of speed, he gathers them all up and dramatically tosses them into the fire. Noah and Emma raise eyebrows at why he made such a bad error of judgement, Cody and Dave react with horror, and Crimson merely blinks. He’s lucky that the others didn’t see this.)

 

Dave- “You moron! How are we supposed to get home now?!”

 

(Tom cowers like a meek cat.)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL -------------------- >** Tom: “Geez, I’ve been making so many mistakes… but literally when Brick made that command I was just SO inspired to help find some more firewood that I forgot some pieces of wood are more valuable than others.” (Looks sad) “And I’m probably going to be tossed like last season’s oars.”

 

(Interestingly enough though, the burning oars actually do make the fire rise quite significantly. In a matter of moments it completely outshines the Gopher’s fire.)

 

Sugar- “Aww shucks!” (Points to Heather) “Tranny! Quick! Throw our oars in too!”

 

Heather- “Then we’ll have no way to get home manatee!”

 

Sugar- “I ain’t swimmin’ you fool!”

 

Heather- “That’s not the point I was making with my insult! And for once you can just cut it out with those by the way!” (Stomps off)

 

Emma- (Facepalms at Sugar’s continuing instances of picking fights)

 

Chris McLean (From his helicopter) “Since they made the biggest fire, the Bass win the first part of the challenge!” (The Bass are bitter sweet about that. Jen tries to comfort Tom by putting her hand on his back.) “But, have they a chance at the second part of the challenge? Find out after these messages!”

 

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

*This commercial is literally just static for a solid 8 minutes. No seriously. The entire commercial break is static.*

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

 

(When we get back to the teams again, we see the Bass and Gophers both walking towards their canoes to head back to the island. With the Bass, Dave approaches Brick and Courtney with a suggestion)  
Dave - “Hey, Brick, since you’re still all shaken up about the whole quicksand thing, maybe you and Cody can switch places or something?”

 

Courtney - (Doesn’t know what to say about that)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Courtney - “On one hand, Cody is the only team member who is fully loyal to me no matter what, on another hand though he has been so clingy lately it’s somewhat, well, odd……..and I don’t want the team to think that I have an alliance going. I mean we can tell by Heather and Mike they have no subtlety unlike me. I don’t want to turn him down too meanly though, cause I’d risk losing his loyalty if I hurt his feelings.”

 

Courtney - “Actually, I don’t think it’s a very good idea.”

 

Dave - “Why not?”

 

Courtney - “Well…….it’s…..just…..um…..simple! We don’t even have oars anymore thanks to Tom, so we’ll all have to share one canoe anyway probably! Someone will have to push it to get back to camp and complete the challenge! There’s no point in switching positions or anything like that.”

 

(Cody and Dave don’t know how to react. Cody’s more than likely a little bummed out she said no again, but is optimistic about her saying the’d share a canoe anyway)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** Dave: Yeahhh… Cody’s on a sinking ship at this point and it’s not looking good for him hooking up with the C.I.T. I mean I should be more supportive and optimistic but Courtney may or may not have sabotaged us last challenge and…” (Sighs and speaks more honestly) “Why does he get to spend more time courting Courtney when Sky had to go so soon?” (He looks sad)

 

(It is now time for both teams to race home to Camp. The Gophers get work work instantly but the Bass…)

 

Sammy- “What are we going to do without paddles?”

 

Jen- “L-like don’t give up! If someone can throw together a TOTALLY chic look under a minute then we can get our canoes across without paddles. Let’s try stacking them all up one over the other and have people push them across the water while everyone else is on it.”

 

Tom - (Relieved) “OMG that is a great idea Jen! I think it’s our best bet!”

 

Brick- “Then who will push us all across the Canadian border… err.. sea? I volunteer of course as leader, but we may need another!”

 

Sammy- “Well… not that I wanna brag like Amy does but I think I got some pretty strong legs of my own. We could do it together.”

 

Brick- (Smiles at Sammy) “Great thinking Cadet. Everyone, assume position.”

 

(And so, the Bass all together got into one canoe while Brick and Sammy got ready to help push the canoes together via swimming. The Gophers of course were by now already on their way, so the Bass would have to really try hard to catch up to their enemies)

 

(While pushing it was harder for Sammy than for Brick, Sammy still at least put the effort in to try and did do pretty good. The team cheered them on as they tried to race, some even tried paddling the water to help them out)

 

(The Gophers, all in separate canoes, were at first dismissive of the Bass doing this. At least ,until they started gaining at them. It was Heather who noticed this first)

 

Heather - “They’re gaining on us! ROW FASTER!”

 

Sugar - “I don’t take orders from no tranny!”

 

Heather - (growls at Sugar)

 

(Leshawna and Emma also seem put up with this.)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Heather - “I wanted to hit her so hard with that oar that it would be like a guillotine.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Emma- (Writing in her journal) “Day one of being in the new alliance. Verdict: GET. OUT. OF. IT.” (Groans) “Sugar is making way too much drama for me to even tolerate working with her.”

 

(The Bass are gaining on the Gophers, who begin making an effort to row faster so they could compete with how surprisingly fast the Bass are in pushing their canoes towards the goal for the challenge)

 

(Chris and Blaineley are just watching from the beach and waiting to see which team got there first)

 

(Once the teams were close enough to each other it became neck-in-neck, one second the Bass would be in front, but the Gophers would retake their spot. The teams constantly switched in a way that really did make a good bit of intensity and drama, or suspense, for the remainder of this last part of the challenge)

 

(The hosts just used binoculars to keep watching this)

 

(Meanwhile, there is a cutaway scene in which we briefly turn to Chef as he is in the kitchen fixing lunch or something, whistling away while he fixes both the meal for the hosts and himself, and the meal for the campers. It goes without saying which one is the disgusting one and which one is the five star one)

 

(For the better one, he is chopping up coconuts, until he looks and sees one with green leaf-like hair and a drawn on face)

 

(He stares at this coconut)

 

(There is a moment of silence)

 

(It intensifies)

 

(It’s like this coconut is staring into Chef’s soul)

 

(Chef starts freaking out, screams and slaps the coconut out of the kitchen window)

 

(It rolls down a hill onto the beach where it goes up a rock that was shaped like a ramp and flies into the air)

 

(The coconut flies right up to be seen infront of the sun before coming crashing down……...right onto Brick’s head. It knocks him unconscious.)

 

Sugar - “HA! THAT GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A COCONUT!”

 

Brody- “Duuuuuuude. I know the feeling.”

 

Crimson- (Monotone) “We’ve arrived.”

 

(Indeed, with the Bass having suddenly lost momentum as Sammy comes to Brick’s aid, the Gophers have reached the shore and they pick up their canoes and dash towards the finish line. Ultimately…)

 

Blaineley - “Congratulations to the Screaming Gophers! You’ve officially won the challenge!”

 

(The Gophers share a team cheer at that point, except for the monotone Crimson, as they celebrate yet another victory)

 

(Only then do the Bass drift onto the beach, with Sammy dragging Brick to shore shortly afterwards)

 

(Once they assess the situation, they groan in defeat yet again)

 

Courtney- “Unbelivable… just… I’m done!” (Walks off in annoyance)

 

Tom- (Looks down) “Believe me honey… I know the feeling.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Brick- (Looks very sad as he has a small bump on his head) “M-my leadership didn’t help! I-it didn’t even net us the win! Though oddly enough I can’t quite recall why we lost…”

 

(Sometime later but before the ceremony, Tom is walking around the campgrounds when Jen approaches him. She appears nervous)

 

Jen- “Tom… we NEED to talk now…”

 

Tom- “Jen…”

 

Jen- “The Bass are seriously thinking of voting you off! Just because you may have accidentally succumbed to my supermodel proportions and accidentally burned the oars, doesn’t mean you should be the weakest link! Like, this sucks!”

 

Tom- “Well we were at least close to victory despite my mistake, so at least it wasn’t total drekittude. Besides, Brick was the only other competitor who may have cost us the win and like, that coconut was as unexpected as Lady Chacha’s FIIIIIIIIERCE Ultra Dish makeup.” (He finger wags to accentuate the fierceness)

 

Jen- “What about Courtney…?”

 

Tom- (Shakes head) No can do. Cody’s got her back, bless the poor little man, and she actually was useful this challenge. No one is up for voting her off.”

 

Jen- (Desperate) “T-then Dave or Sammy?”

 

Tom- “... Nope. I think that only leaves me Jen. I’m sorry…” (Looks genuinely sad)

 

Jen- (Gasps in horror and shock) “But this island will lose 50% of it’s fashionable fabulousness! Besides, we were SO close to taking over this game had Amy NOT got rid of B! H-how can I win without your wit, sassy flair, and intelligence? Like you’re the thinker and I’m the doer!”

 

Tom- “Listen to me Jen, make some friends here besides me. You can maybe teach them a thing or two about how to sissy that walk. It’ll get you far. Besides, BECAUSE you’re a doer, you can totally adapt to anything this game throws at you. So… please vote for me. I’m going to be doing the same honestly.” (He hugs Jen tenderly. This show succeeded in getting two fashionistas to connect and really care for one another. They part ways and Jen looks as though she may cry but wipes her eyes to be strong.)

 

(Meanwhile… Crimson is minding her business in her cabin, looking at the mysterious idol she picked up. She appears to be alone while her female campmates are probably off to have dinner. Someone knocks on the door to the cabin.)

 

Crimson- “... Come in.” (She hides the idol under her pillow protectively.)

 

Brody- (Opens the door) “Hah! I knew you’d be here Crims!”

 

Crimson- “... Get out.”

 

Brody- “Whoa… I know this is the girls cabin, I don’t intend to barge in unannounced or anything. I just wanted to thank you for opening up to all of us today. It’s great to know you are doing better about… well… the red haired you thing.

 

Crimson- “Calling it a ‘thing’ only makes it more revolting in my eyes…” (She speaks monotonely as ever and looks away)

 

Brody- “Sorry… I’ve never been the best with words… or with girls. I’ve always wanted to have a nice chick for a wife someday. Someone sexy or fun or crazy in a good way… mostly fun actually.” (Crimson leers at Brody, not impressed.) And like, I’m sure there’s something fun about you too… and I imagine that the other ‘Crimson’ is a part of that.

 

Crimson- “.............” (She says nothing)

 

Brody- “Well ok, ok. I wasn’t expecting a fairy tale turnaround or anything dudette. I just think it’s cool you’re showing all these different sides to yourself and I want to help you feel more comfortable with that as I think it’s TIGHT!” (Fist pumps as Crimson keeps leering at him. He takes notice) “I take it you want me to go now huh and give you some space?”

 

Crimson- (Nods)

 

Brody- “Right away dudette!” (He closes the door and leaves)

 

(In a moment of sudden feeling, Crimson grabs onto her blankets and looks at them as though they hold her fate in some way. She’s in clearly deep thought despite her poker face and looks around anxiously. She ultimately lies on her side with a groan and looks up to the ceiling where she stares aimlessly towards until the scene transitions)

 

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

 

(From what we can see, there is a fashionable looking model sitting on a picnic bench. She is dressed in clearly expensive looking fashions. A gorgeous dress, high-end heels with a unique design, a unicorn-inspired hat, and exquisite jewelry. From what we can see, we’re in for an editorial experience.)

 

Model- (She bites into a bacon jalapeno cheeseburger glamorously before suddenly she gasps and spits out what appears to be a stream of soda. SUCH DRAMA.)

 

(This soda falls to what looks like an enchanted forest of dying trees and we can see a drop of soda turn into a gorgeous, nearly naked male model wearing expensive underwear, sneakers, and a fabulous patterned tie.)

 

Male Model- (He is carrying what looks like a pair of binoculars and he looks to the air through them.)

 

(We can see then a sleigh that looks suspiciously like Santa’s flying through the air and heaved by pegasus. BEHOLD THE FANTASY. The rider is a very high-fashion looking model with very thin proportions, a gap tooth in her teeth, freckles, and ginger hair. She is wearing a couture gown with a couture red coat, and a couture Santa hat and a couture pair of pumps. She drops what appears to be a kiwi down to the earth. And where does this kiwi land…? In the hands of another model. Actually it’s the same model from before except she’s wearing an entirely different outfit that’s just as high-end.)

 

Model: (She puts the kiwi in a cup of what looks like water and begins to stir it)

 

Credits - Kiwi Dominion. Winter into Spring 2017 Collection. Coming fashionably soon.

 

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY #7]**

 

(We then cut to the elimination ceremony. There is a flock of geese flying over the horizon against the moonlit sky, there is an octopus catching and eating a fish in the lake, baby salmon hatching from their eggs after the salmon run from a few episodes back, the mama bear is reading her children a bedtime story, the sasquatch family is saying grace for a family dinner, and the squirrels are being bailed out of jail by their parents. Heck, the chipmunk cops are even enjoying a freshly delivered box of sprinkled jelly doughnuts. However, most importantly there is a campfire ceremony going on. It is being hosted by Blaineley this time since Chris did the last one. The Bass team is yet again sitting in front of him, all of them looking fairly demoralized from their third loss in a row.)

 

Blaineley- “No offense Killer Bass but… wow. I saw you two challenges ago and yet you’re here and two, soon to be three, teammates down. What happened?”

 

Dave- “Lousy circumstances and some mistakes.” (To his credit he doesn’t look towards Tom as he says this.)

 

Blaineley- (Shakes her head) “Well let’s hope we can see ANY Bass get to the finals at this rate… let alone the halfway point. No point in repeating myself again so let’s see who’s safe. Sammy and Cody.”

 

(They both get their marshmallows)

 

Blaineley- “Next is… Courtney.” (Courtney looks especially excited and runs over to get hers) “Followed by Dave and Jen.”

 

(Dave gets his and Jen gives a sad glance to Tom. Tom smiles at her though and Jen offers a weak smile in return as she goes to get hers. Two boys are left. Brick looks genuinely nervous while Tom merely looks neutral.)

 

Blaineley- “So you two are the bottom two. I think the ‘lousy circumstances’ refers to you Brick and the ‘some mistakes’ refers to you Tom.” (Brick looks pained and on the verge of tears while Tom merely nods in agreement) “Well I gotta say, you have had the most unique elimination ceremonies yet and it keeps on going because for the first time and hopefully only time in Total Drama history, all the votes went to one person uanamiously, even to themselves.”

 

(The rest of the Killer Bass except Jen and Brick gasp and turn to face Tom.)

 

Blaineley- “Tom, you get the boot.” (Hands Brick his marshmallow, which he catches and salutes to Blaineley in thanks.)

 

Sammy- “Wow… I didn’t think you would do that… I-I’m so sorry Tom.” (Looks sad)

 

Jen- “YOU’RE sorry? I’m like, the personification of sorry! I-I didn’t want to do that…” (Starts to cry)

 

Tom- “Girl, you can overcome and you can thrive!” (He has walked over and holds Jen’s hands in his) You just need to not let my fall get to your head. Use it make you rise like a new celebrity fashion line.”

 

Jen- “Fine, but only if you feature the best fabrics, a super sick palette, and sequins…” (She hugs him again. The Bass ‘aww’ in admiration of their friendship which is refreshing to see after the past few ceremonies)

 

Tom- “Don’t worry, none of you are getting negative reviews on any of your looks… though Dave and Cody. I suggest trying different pants. They kind of look the same and I know that you can be something really unique. Also Brick. LOVE your boots. Tell me where to get them ASAP.”

 

Brick - (Gasps happily at getting his boots complemented almost like he’s about to squeal but just doesn’t quite do it)

 

Courtney- “And what about us ladies?” (Bats her eyelashes playfully)

 

Tom- “Well… you definitely know how to flatter your skintone Courtney and honestly Sammy, I can’t judge a cheerleading uniform. That’s like trying to judge a country’s flag. IMPOSSIBLE. Next time I see you, wear something you would wear ok hun? And Jen, I think we both know what I think about your look.” (He winks. Jen nods knowingly and with a small blush)

 

Sammy- (Chuckles) “Sure! Have a safe trip home!”

 

(With a fabulous flourish, Tom is then on his way. The scene jumps to show Tom on the Boat of Losers sailing off, off, and away, his hair blowing fabulously in the nighttime breeze.)

 

Blaineley - “Well, with that we now have said goodbye to Tom! Will Jen cope without her best friend? WIll the rest of their team ever improve their fashion sense? Will Brick recover from his traumatizing coconut injury? And will Sugar’s alliance last another episode? Doesn’t look likely... Find out the answer to all of those questions and more next time, on Total, Drama, ISLAND!”

 

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE, TOM]**

**[BONUS SCENE]**

 

(We see the shoreline of the mainland, where there is a person sitting by the shoreline. A pretty average woman, really. Why is she out here in the middle of the night? Not important)

 

(She closes her eyes for a bit, and when she opens them, she sees a coconut washed up by her feet)

 

(Curious, she picks it up and looks at it)

 

(It’s one from earlier)

 

(She screams in terror at it’s face, throws it back to the ocean, and runs away screaming in terror back to Toronto, even tripping over onto the sand as she does so)

 

**[BONUS SCENE ENDS]**


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

(Like in the previous episode, this one opens up on the Dock of Shame, in broad daylight. Of the two hosts of the show, it is Blaineley and not Chris who is standing on the dock to give out the obligatory recap of the previous episode)

 

Blaineley- "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" (Clips from the previous episode are shown as he summarizes the events of it) “The Campers set off on a canoe trip to the scary Boney Island. Plenty of strategizing was done on the Gophers as Emma and Duncan were recruited to Sugar’s and Heather’s alliances respectively… some handling it better than others so far. Courtney’s duplicity cost her the team’s trust as Brick inherited leadership and Cody hit on her… HARD. Like give the poor girl a break. Meanwhile, Brody tried to solve the mystery of Crimson and got some actual emotion out of her. And there was a lot of running around, screaming, and of course more insults than ever before. Ultimately, the Killer Bass continued their trip into loserdom and in a surprisingly sad and unanimous elimination, we said goodbye to the most fashionable man in the world… Tom. Are the Bass going to continue this losing streak? Will Cody actually find some success in love? And also I think we’re all waiting for the main attraction… which Gopher Alliance will reign supreme? Find out today, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

 

Chris - (Angry like a spoiled brat) “NOT FAIR! I wanted to do it!”

 

Blaineley- “Oh stop being a baby, you’re cutting into the opening sequence time.”

 

Chris McLean - “Well then you’ll just have deal-” (Opening Sequence cuts him off)

 

**[RECAP OVER, CUE INTRO SEQUENCE]**

**[INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

 

(Commercial opens with a company logo followed by a overly muscled man in a 80’s esque wrestling outfit, long curly hair and whatnot like he stepped out of the 80’s walking up onto the screen)

 

Wrestler - “I’M THE ULTIMATE BATTLER AND I’M GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW YOU BECOME ONE WITH THE FORCES OF GOOD AND RIGHTEOUSNESS AND LOOK LIKE ME USING ONLY THE MOST RIGHTEOUSLY SOUNDED MADE MATERIAL FROM THE COMPANY THAT’S PRODUCING THIS PRODUCT!”

 

(Just then the camera showns a makeup kit circling while on a rotating stand)

  
Battler - “THIS IS THE SAME SPIRITUALLY SOUND STUFF THAT I USE TO KEEP MYSELF IN ULTIMATE BATTLING CONDITION WHETHER I NEED TO BATTLE THE HULK WOGAN”

 

(Clip from wrestling match is shown)

 

Battler - “CRYING CHILDREN IN THE MOVIE THEATER!”

 

(Clip of him throwing a screaming child out of a movie theater and into a river like a football)

 

Battler - “BLACK FRIDAY!”

 

(Clip of complete madness and anarchy during Black Friday with him screaming on the top of a pile of burning and broken merchandise admist various other chaos)

 

Battler - “OR EVEN THE SUPER MARKET!”

 

(Clip of him spear tackling the register clerk for asking him whether he wants a paper or plastic bag)

 

Battler - “ORDER NOW IF YOU WANT TO BE APOSTLES IN THE HOLY RIGHTEOUS FIGHT AGAINST THE FORCES OF THE HULK WOGAN AND THE ARMY OF DARKNESS! ONLY AVAILABLE FOR CALL-IN SHOPPERS!”

 

(Standard legal/call information stuff follows)

 

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

 

(The episode begins with a pan of the cabins, the campers still currently sleeping like any other usual morning. Everyone is sleeping in their beds nice and peacefully. When they are interrupted by a sound coming from outside. Namely, the sound of Chris’ helicopter flying over them. It wakes them all up, of course)

 

Duncan - (Wakes up) “HIT THE DECK!” (He’s panicking) “They’re comin’ man, they found us!” (Hides under the bunk bed as he panick, the other Gopher guys are just waking up from the sound of the helicopter)

 

(In the Girls’ side of the cabin, LeShawna once again bangs her head on the top bunk of the bed, much to her annoyance)

 

LeShawna - “Ugh, okay, that dude is REALLY startin’ to get on my last nerve!”

 

Sugar- “I know! A pageant queen like me NEEDS her beauty sleep!” (Looks over to Heather to throw some shade) “Since I need it more than some underdressed tranny!”

 

Heather- “... I was about to say he loves ruining our mornings but I think you’ve suddenly outdone him.” (Leers) “I don’t suppose anyone would care to help run the shower for me?”

 

Sugar- “OOH I’d love-”

 

Heather- “Except Miss Piggy over here.” (Sugar scowls)

 

Leshawna- (Understandably is also a bit annoyed with Sugar though finds Heather’s demand ridicculous) “Girl, why don’t you get Mike to do it like you get him to do just about everything else?”

 

Heather- “... I don’t need morons like Brody misunderstanding me and Mike’s connection anymore than they already do.”

 

Emma- “You’ve talked to Brody?” (This gets Leshawna and Sugar’s attention.)

 

Heather- (Realizes she may have let that slip but groans at how frustrating this situation has gotten for her) “Whatever! I have a right to speak to whoever I want on this island and right now I don’t want to speak to any of you losers!”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** Leshawna- “Good, we have legitimate evidence now to prove Heather’s up to no good and get her scrawny little booty off the show.” (Folds her arms) “Although… to be honest if I was called a ‘tranny’ every single solitary episode I’d be breaking my nail beating some fool up for saying that all the time. Maybe Heather is in the right between this conflict between her and Sugar.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL -------------- >** Heather- (With a barely restrained fury that could give Amy a run for her money) “Sugar. Is. DEAD. To me. It’s about high time I put her in her place and secure the numbers advantage…” (Snickers) “Or… I could actually play this to my advantage and get her alliance to turn on her out of guilt. It’s so juicy I wish I had thought of it earlier.” (Rubs her hands together sneakily)

 

(Later, the guys are waiting ironically enough for the bathroom stall to be available. Based on the number of guys… Dave is the one currently using the bathroom. Heather approaches the line, looking for one individual in particular)

 

Heather- “Mike. Come with me. There’s a new strategy I have in mind.”

 

Duncan- (Holding it together) “Whoa, what about me? Don’t I get a part in this too? Alliance remember?”

 

Heather- “... Of course. Sorry, it’s hard to take you seriously when I heard you thought the cops were after you.” (Shady lady)

 

Duncan- “Don’t make me put you in a bodybag after we get off this island.” (Ultimately he, a confused Mike, and Heather walk off)

 

(Later they are meeting behind the Gopher Women’s cabin. Presumably, Heather let them use the woods as a restroom before this meeting occurred as Mike and Duncan look fine.)

 

Mike - “So, what are we here to talk about again?”

 

Heather- “An advantage has made itself known to me that we can use to finish off Sugar’s alliance without dirtying our hands.”

 

Duncan- “Aww… but dirtying our hands is the fun part.” (He sounded particularly playful and even flirtatious with that line.)

 

Mike - “So……….what’s the plan?”

 

Heather- “Well Sugar is making the crucial mistake of making herself look like a total JERKASS to me since she misunderstood me the first episode. But now the others are starting to catch on… and we can use them to pity party their votes to us and turn on her.”

 

Duncan- “Duncan’s. Don’t. Cry.” (Looks to Mike) “I bet he does though. No offense toothpick.”

 

Mike - (He looks suspicious at Duncan) “I don’t!”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Mike - “Not often……”

 

Heather- (Looks a little miffed but gets over it) “Alright Duncan, you can just be our eyes and ears then for now. But Mike, you and I are going to make sure that the other team feels bad for us. Next time Sugar attacks us, we need to act as though it has REALLY cut us deep, brought our spirits down, made us as wimpy as the wizard guy she admires so much. So if you got any emotional, heart-wrenching stories, let em’ have it. Cause I’m going to do the same.” (Smiles)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** Heather- “Not really.”

 

Mike - “Well, okay. Sounds alright to me.”

 

Heather- “First, let’s hear an example. We got to make sure this is good after all.” (Duncan isn’t sure this is the best plan)

 

Duncan- “I… think I’m going to leave this to you two then. Kind of private stuff you’re toying with.” (He leaves)

 

Mike - “Okay, suit yourself.” (He takes a deep breath… when suddenly the speakers turn on as it seems Chris has an announcement to make)

 

Chris: “I hope you’re ready for the most challenging challenge yet! Breakfast in three minutes at the Campfire.”

 

Mike - “I wonder what the challenge is this time.”

 

Heather- (Grimaces) “I almost want to take multiple challenges at once than deal with Sugar anymore so for once I’m looking forward to this.” (Shifts towards the campfire)

 

(We cut to when all of the campers are at the campfire pit, standing in front of Chris and Blaineley as the hosts are introducing breakfast as well as the challenge)

 

Chris McLean - “Are you all ready for today’s most X-TREME, MAX IMPACT, CHALLENGE?!”

 

Brody - “Woo! WE-ARE-READY!” (LeShawna silently shakes her head as Brody cheers)

 

Jen- “Heh… heh…” (Waves half-heartedly. She’s still a bit down from last elimination. Sammy tries to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder.)

 

Chris McLean - “Incoming!” (Throws a can of beans at one of the campers. He probably didn’t really aim for any in particular)

 

(Jen is about to be hit by one but Brick is able to catch it in time before it hits her. Jen smiles at this. Crimson is comically hit by one but it bounces off her face and her usual expression doesn’t change into any sign of pain or discomfort. Sugar catches several of them and starts chowing them down gleefully)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Sugar- “Oh lordie who knows what I’d do without a good heaping of beans in my life!” (She releases a particularly loud and visible fart and chuckles sheepishly as we can see she’s surrounded by lots of empty bean cans.)

 

(It is challenge time and from what we can see, there seems to be a sort of board with intricate and brightly colored orange and green paintball guns hanging on them. Three green and four orange ones. An old-looking chest is sitting beside the board and looks quite curious. Killer Bass are to the left and Screaming Gophers to the right as Blaineley takes over for this part as Chris holds a green paintball gun for reference..)

 

Blaineley- “Today’s challenge is about survival, a concept that inspires dramatic choices, action-packed clashes, and plenty of emotional performances. We’re going hunting!”

 

Duncan- (Looking excited) “Now that’s more like it.”

 

Emma- “Dawn would’ve hated THIS challenge.”

 

Noah- “She would’ve quit as soon as she heard about ‘survival’.” (Emma smiles. This causes Heather to raise an eyebrow)

 

Sammy- “So that’s a real paintball gun?” (Points to the one Chris is holding)

 

Chris- “Why yes Sammy, it is.” (He aims it at her, much to her confusion and fires it at her. It hits and knocks her to the ground as she yelps) “And THAT was for unintentionally helping get rid of the best source of drama for the Bass”

 

Courtney- (Glares at Chris) “Would you hurry it up?”

 

Blaineley- “GLADLY. Here’s the team breakdown. Killer Bass hunters are… Dave, Cody, and Sammy.” (She hands three green paintball guns to each of them.) “Locked and loaded with Bass blue paint.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Sammy- “One time me and Amy actually did go to a session of paintball and I was totally clobbered… It didn’t help she kept pointing out to everyone else where I was going. I had stains in my favorite skirt for weeks. But with her not here, now I can redeem my paintball woes and conquer this for the Bass.” (Hits her hand upon her fist)

 

Blaineley- (Taking one of the orange paintball guns) “And using orange paint are the Gopher hunters. Emma, Sugar, Mike, and Leshawna.” (She hands those guns out to the Gopher hunters)

 

Sugar- “This is like the best birthday present ever!” (She turns it on Heather who instantly shrieks and runs off as Sugar chases after her. Emma and Leshawna both groan in frustration.)

 

Chris- “Easy Sugar, you don’t want to get disqualified as hunter and have Heather be a hunter instead would you?”

 

Sugar- “Aww come on! She deserves it for the way she demeaned me and is tryin’ to win the pageant!” (Emma firmly takes Sugar by the the hand and drags her back to her place)

 

Emma- “Patience is a virtue Sugar. So apply it.”

 

Brody- “Then what are me and the others who aren’t others supposed to be?”

 

Chris- “Did Blaineley happen to forget to mention that? Uh, yeah, I think she did.” (He’s getting payback for the intro incident. Blaineley just rolls her eyes. Notably he’s wearing a camoflauge hunting cap and some orange shades) “First though, hunters get this awesome sunglasses and this wicked camo cap. The rest of you, are now deer.”

 

Heather- (Stupefied) “Deer?! What do you mean Deer?!”

 

Noah- (Sarcastically) “A four-legged creature with antlers who hops around in the woods eating plants all day.”

 

Heather- “I KNOW what it means geek.” (Folds her arms as Sugar snickers.)

 

Chris- “Well what else is a hunter supposed to hunt?” (He holds up a headband with antlers attached to it, and a red nose) “Here are your antlers, noses, aaaaand little white tail.” (He legitimately has a tail strap attached to his buttox in a strategic placement and shakes it)

 

Noah- “Oh you have GOT to be joking.” (He looks horrified)

 

Jen- “Aww… Tom would’ve loved to wear something like that… he could’ve shook his booty like a cute little deer and flirted with the one he’s always wanted... or at least said it was nature chic.“ (Sniffles sadly, the others look sympathetic)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------------ >** Jen- (Holding her arms in frustration) “Ugh…! This is so hard already!” (Raises her arms in dismay) “I miss him already and I feel so out of place with the game… it’s like I went to a vacation and completely forgot to pack anything for it. Like a dozen cute sundresses, some sunscreen, the must have tote of the summer season… it’s horrible. But Tom urged me to try so… hopefully I get some quality time with the other Bass-mates through this hunt.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------------ >** Crimson- (Currently wearing said deer outfit) “… Maybe Ennui is into this stuff. I don’t know. It does make me feel a little too innocent for my dark self to feel comfortable with.” (Her expression is still monotone so it’s hard to say how she really feels about this.)

 

Heather - “Yeah, right. I am NOT wearing that!”

 

Duncan - “There is no way I’m a deer!”

 

(Chris forcibly puts the antlers and nose on Duncan)

 

Chris McLean - “Take these off” (Puts on the tail and goggles too) “And you’re team is toast!”

 

(Duncan winces in embarassment at this)

 

Cody - (Laughs to mock him)

 

Duncan - “What are you lookin’ at?”

 

Cody - “Oh nothing, Bambi.” (Tugs the waistband of the tail and makes it slap Duncan’s backside)

 

Duncan - “Don’t make me rearrange your face, tater tot.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Cody- “I mean he does seem to have sort of kind of maybe caught Courtney’s eye…” (Pouts a bit, looking childish) “I felt it was well-deserved for now.”

 

(The Challenge officially begins as each team’s respective deer goes out into the woods to get a head start on hiding and evading their opposing hunters. We tune into the Killer Bass deer: Jen, Brick, and Courtney walking together in their deer gear.)

 

Courtney- “At least we get a head start.”

 

Brick- “Don’t worry cadets! I have a plan for this hunt. It’s just like military training exercises in the woods. We just got to outmaneuver and outthink our enemies and make sure we’re using diversionary tactics to keep us safe.” (Jen looks inspired though Courtney’s not sold yet.)

 

Courtney- “In case you haven’t noticed but she’s a fashionista and I’m a C.I.T. We weren’t trained to fire cannons or use rocket launchers or whatever it is the military men do these days.”

 

Brick- “It’s nothing as complicated or as dangerous as that Courtney. First though, what are your two guys strengths as deer?” (Points at both of them)

 

Courtney- “I have a natural sense of direction.” (Points to herself as-a-matter-of-factly)

 

Jen- “And I actually am quite the gymnast. It’s like my favorite exercise to do at home. I can climb these trees no problem!”

 

Brick- “Excellent skills you ladies. Now huddle up and I’ll lead you two and the rest of the Bass to success!” (Indeed they huddle in close together and begin discussing.

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** Brick- “A lot is riding on me for this challenge. My safety, our teams chance at finally redeeming themselves, and my military squad’s respect for my being and my own army pride. Considering I failed at leadership last time, maybe this time in my area of expertise, I can shine... “ (Looks a little meek) “As long as this doesn’t go on into nighttime.”

 

(Meanwhile, the Gophers deer, Crimson, Heather, Brody, Noah, and Duncan are walking together in a different part of the forest.)

 

Noah- “This may be the lamest thing I’ve ever done in my life… besides dodgeball.”

 

Duncan- “... Do you think it’s an advantage there’s more of us and less of them or no?”

 

Crimson- “...” (She offers no opinion)

 

Heather- “Like that’s our biggest problem. Chris sucks at math and sucks at deciding who should be the ones with power for challenges.” (Groans as she fiddles with her antlers)

 

Brody- “Aww come on! It could be fun!”

 

(Brody’s optimism falls on deaf ears as Heather, Duncan, Noah, and Crimson leer at him. They are NOT having fun.)

 

Brody- “Ok, say. Why don’t we all split up? I mean that’d probably be the easiest way to make it harder for the Bass hunters to find us.”

 

Duncan- “I’m with Brodes on that one. Honestly the only hunter who might be a threat is Sammy since she’s a cheerleader and probably more nimble than the other guys.”

 

Heather- “Humph, she was a doormat a couple of episodes ago. I wouldn’t give her THAT much credit. But for once, ‘star’ is right. Duncan remember, eyes and ears.” (She gives a ‘I’m watching you’ look to Duncan, hinting this has a double meaning as he’s in her alliance. Duncan nods apprehensively and Heather, Duncan, and Noah head out.)

 

Crimson- (Is about to head out on her own when Brody’s hand grabs her arm and stops her) “... Again?”

 

Brody- “Dude, I think you’d have much more fun hiding out with somebody than just on your own.”

 

Crimson- “... Bring me the Grim Reaper and I might consider it.” (Brody looks a little freaked out by this example but plays along with it and drags a clearly disinterested Crimson into the woods.)

 

(We then go to Dave, Cody and Sammy as they are standing at the starting point, dressed as hunters. It is time for them to set off as the head start for the deers have expired. Dave begins conversation)

 

Dave - “I’m glad that I’m a hunter. That way, I won’t get paint on me!”

 

Sammy- “Will we even find one of their deer though? I mean they all seem so elusive… or good at the game. Plus we have been kind of...” (Rubs her arm insecurely)

 

Cody - “Kind of what?”

 

Sammy- “... As Amy would put it ‘GAG’.” (Even mimics the motion)

 

(Cody and Dave both laugh a little)

 

Sammy- “...” (Even she joins in slightly) “It is kind of funny how she does it…”

 

Dave - “Yeah….”

 

(Silence)

 

Cody - “So, you think that Courtney will be impressed by my mad hunting skills?”

 

Dave - “Uhhh, I think she’ll be too focused on her deer stuff, haha.”

 

Cody - “Maybe you’re right……….but I’llI totally be sure to drop her a few compliments when I get the chance, heheh. She’s the real Bambi...”

 

Sammy- “...” (Has a flat expression)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Sammy- “Should I be offended to hear Cody is going to compliment Courtney for wearing what is basically a kinky Halloween costume?” (She looks over herself in her cheerleading uniform and realizes she actually hasn’t been hit on or called out on wearing something that is commonly seen as ‘naughty’ by some) “Eh, I guess I can let it slide…”

 

(Meanwhile…)

 

Blaineley: (Over the announcement) “Start your paintballs! Game on!”

 

Sugar- (Appearing over the speaker, revealing the scene is to showcase the Gophers hunters) “Whoo! Let’s go bag us a Heather!”

 

Emma- “Excuse me?” (Camera pans out to show a not so thrilled to hear this Leshawna and Emma glaring at Sugar. Mike just stands around looking sheepish.) “It’s against the rules to shoot at our own teammates deer! Chris said so.”

 

Sugar- “But what if she pretends to be one of the other team’s deer?! She could use her tranny powers to blend in perfectly with those amateurs!”

 

Leshawna- “And why the heck would she wanna do that?”

 

Sugar- “... Uhh… I don’t really know. Fine, fine. We won’t shoot her down. But we should keep an eye on her and keep er’ from gettin’ anymore alliance mates like she did with Brody! She’s our main priority!”

 

Emma- “Hello! If one of the Bass hunters spots us looking for our own deer and follows us, we’ll be giving them a free point! It’s not the right move!” (Leshawna nods in agreement)

 

Mike - “How about we form a defensive position for protection? It’d keep Heather safe.”

 

Emma- “Then that means we’d have nobody hunting Mike! Look Sugar, you have GOT to let this…” (But Sugar is already gone) “Sugar? UGH… I cannot believe I let you sway me into an alliance with her Leshawna.” (She turns to Leshawna)

 

Leshawna- “How was I to know the runaway pageant queen would go off to deep end?!” (She looks pissed) “Anyways let’s get goin’ before I really wanna break a nail on someone.” (Obviously upset, Emma and Leshawna head off. Mike looks to his gun and smiles slightly at seeing Heather’s intentions coming into fruition and follows them)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Mike - “I hope I did good enough. I mean, Heather probably won’t care, but, I hope I did good!”

 

(What appears to be at least a half hour later into the challenge, Mike is seen trudging through the forest, affected by the fairly hot sunlight. He wanders over weakly.)

 

Mike - “Ugh… I feel like… I’ve been here before… and I haven’t seen a single deer yet. Now I know what Chris meant by-”

 

Heather- “WHAT took you, so long?!” (She’s seated at a stump, likely where she decided to ultimately wait for his arrival, filing her nails)

 

Mike - “Oh! Heather! Heheh, I didn’t see you there.”

 

Heather- (Sighs in exasperation) “Well better now than after some Bass hunter or rampaging rhino in a blonde wig has already beat me up. Now we just need to find Sugar and her alliance and finish their trust off. But first, we need to practice making ourselves as seemingly vulnerable as possible. Tell me a particularly sad story, something to make you seem sympathetic in light of Sugar’s aggression.”

 

Mike - “Well, okay………………..like what?”

 

Heather- (Facepalms) “... A story where someone made you feel hurt. REALLY hurt. Or something that had a constant negative impact on you until it went away. Sugar fits both these bills.”

 

Mike - “You sure?”

 

Heather- “It’s just us two Mike… and a bunch of cameras. So YES I’m sure!” (She’s being selfish but she seems desperate at this point to get Sugar out of the game)

 

Mike - (He rubs the back of his head, unsure what to say) “Well, once there was a mom and dad. They had just moved to……North Dakota, from Italy. They had a little boy named…….Antonio. Mom would often hold Antonio over balconies whenever he cried too much. Dad would punch him in the face for just looking at him funny. They bought him just one pair of clothes whenever he outgrew one, and never again. Once they even almost ran him over with a car….and they actually did it twice. They would force him to do all of the work around the house while they would often gamble away all the money…….and beat on him together when they blamed him for it.”

 

Heather: (At this point she actually looks… sympathetic for the first time in the competition towards someone.) ‘Gosh. That’s… t-that’s exactly what I wanted… uh… this Antonio’s ok, right? Or is this just some made-up tragic tale…?”

 

Mike - “...........yeah, I just uh, made it up on the fly, heheh….”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------------- >** Mike- (He looks incredibly insecure and has his arms wrapped around his legs and is looking in all directions) “I-i-it’s a miracle I’m actually still around y-y’know…? T-that’s why I really want t-t-this alliance to go well s-s-so maybe I can get even just a PORTION of the money…” (He laughs slightly… it sounds zany and sad.)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------------- >** Chris- “Dude, I don’t plan these kinds of things. That is sick, even by my standards!”

 

Heather- (Clearing her throat to dispel the HEAVY awkwardness and getting up) “Now. Let’s go find Sugar and give them a whollop of mental manipulation. Cover my back.” (She smirks with great confidence and heads off)

 

Mike- “.........” (Smiling slightly, and quite bravely considering what he just admitted to) “It’d be my honor…” (He arms his paintball gun and follows after her)

 

(After that dreary dramatic reveal, we turn to surprisingly enough, the Bass deer. Namely Brick and Jen. Brick appears to be digging feverishly into the ground with his bare hands and he actually got a good portion of dirt out from the ground, creating a thin line. It appears he is making a sort of military trench. Meanwhile, Jen is doing some graceful stretches.)

 

Jen- “Is the trench almost ready Brick?”

 

Brick- “Big enough to fit one size Brick ma’am!” (Salutes) “Though the deeper it is, the more likely one running by wouldn’t see me by chance.”

 

Jen- “ Awesome! I think it’s great you are so good with your hands! Have you ever thought about like sewing or massaging or something super fabulous and glamorous? I mean it is true our patriots wear the most useful uniforms ever but I imagine that you’d want to kick back and relax at some point in your career.”

 

Brick- (Looks surprised and tries to hide some slight interest growing) “... Really?”

 

Jen- “Yeah, I mean Tom did say your boots were pretty fetch and I agree that they are slick and durable yet have the edgy trendiness factor. You may be onto some fashion sense there!”

 

Brick- (Winces a bit at hearing Tom’s name mentioned) “You must be so disappointed in me for voting him off… I knew you two were really close and I split you up anyway. I try to vote fair and just based on the challenge performances and overall loyalty. Tom was loyal to a T but… we had lost three times in a row and I couldn’t see any more reason to keep a struggling soldier behind.”

 

Jen- (Her face goes into a neutral expression briefly but then she smiles again) “Hey, in sewing competitions like these, we are now totally up for what they call ‘The Comeback Factor.’ The other team has used up all their upward momentum by this point and we have nothing to lose, which gives US the upward momentum that we had lacked previously. So I’m really having a GREAT feeling about this challenge and I think you are on the right track! Though I do hope Courtney’s alright on her own…” (Looks out to where Courtney presumably split off from them)

 

Brick- “Although she does seem to have interacted more with the other team than I would’ve liked, she’s in the same forest as all of us and she is a SKILLED competitor nonetheless. She can hold her own.”

 

(At that moment, footsteps can be heard approaching from the distance, and pretty fast.)

 

Brick- “So quickly?! We better hope this works! Down, down, down and up, up, up!” (He leaps into the trench and makes himself as flat down towards the trench as possible)

 

Jen- (Nods as she leaps up high and manages to grab a low tree branch. She then lifts herself up onto it and climbs up into the leaves of the tree to hide like a professional gymnast.)

 

(At that moment, Sugar runs into view, wielding her gun aggressively and dashing across. She actually runs over the trench due to its thinness and totally ignores it.)

 

Sugar- “Heatherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! Crimsonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!”

 

(Quickly in pursuit are Emma and Leshawna. Regrettably they don’t seem to realize that Sugar is totally distracting them from not only the trench that they also run over, but in general looking for the Killer Bass deers)

 

Emma- “Huff… why are you calling out for Crimson?!”

 

Sugar- (Sounding quiet as she runs out of sight) “Weren’t we gonna invite her into the alliance?!”

 

Leshawna- “One step at a time girl! Now listen what we have to say before you snowball ok?!” (They disappear)

 

(Once the coast is clear, Brick pops out from his trench and Jen peers through the leaves. Having successfully evaded the majority of the Gophers hunters, they give each others a thumbs up in success.)

 

(Meanwhile… Noah the deer is currently wandering the woods on his lonesome. He looks totally over it, and even moreso than usual.)

 

Noah- “You’d think by now that they would’ve built a picnic area or something around here after all this time.” (At that moment he hears the sound of leaves rustling and stays alert) “Come on out boogeyman. It takes a lot to intimidate me.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Noah- “Of course I was bluffing. Best case scenario, it was Emma and she would be impressed by my faux bravery. Worst case scenario, it was an actual boogeyman. Literally the only boogeyman around here though is Crimson so yeah. I felt confident.”

 

(However, something emerges from within the trees. It is Cody, swinging in dramatically on a vine much like he did last episode with one arm holding his paintball gun. It is bold, dramatic, and scares the crap out of Noah)

 

Noah- “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!”

 

(Cody lets go of the vine and crashes onto Noah, sending both boys skidding slightly until it stops. Awkwardly, Cody has landed on Noah’s stomach and his crotch is uncomfortably close to Noah’s face.)

 

Cody - “Hands in the air, deer! Just be good about it and surrender!” (cocks the paintball gun, he doesn’t notice the position he’s in)

 

Noah- “Uh… yeah… I’ll let you shoot me as soon as you get off of me and tell nobody of this.” (Is resisting the urge to blush with all his might)

  
Cody - “Huh?” (Notices) “Oh……………….”

 

Noah- (Nods at Cody with a ‘Yeah’ expression) “Do we have a deal?”

 

Cody - “S-s-sure. Of course.”

 

Noah- “THEN GET OFF!” (Looks flustered)

 

Cody - (Gets off of Noah and shoots the brainiac as he’s down)

 

Noah- “Ow!”

 

(FINALLY a deer has been shot in this challenge. The Killer Bass get their first point. Meanwhile as for the Screaming Gopher deers, Brody and Crimson, they are ironically enough, sitting at one of the benches outside of the main hall.)

 

Brody- “I think this is going to work my man! None of the hunters are going to think of looking for deer here.” (Crimson says nothing) “So… want to talk about the other you again?”

 

Crimson- “... How much will buy me my freedom?” (She blinks, having implied this is equivalent to slavery for her.)

 

Brody- (Oblivious) “Well, how about why you went Goth in the first place?”

 

Crimson- “... My soul was tainted in black from birth… but the lifestyle sealed it away until puberty kicked in. Even then, the darkest aspects of life, and magic, and fiction, and socializing would show itself every now and then within me. Finally, I left my family’s dusty old farm to live out on my own… and I also met my boyfriend around that time. We’ve been dating-”

 

Brody- (Excited) “Three years! You’re so lucky to already have a boyfriend… I haven’t even had a girlfriend before. Geoff has one, her name’s Bridgette you see… and she’s cool. Yet I always feel a bit out of the loop when we’re hanging out together and I want to catch my own wave with someone else y’know?

 

Crimson- (Looks slightly impressed… or not, poker face is still strong, at Brody) “Hmm… so you want someone on your wavelength is what you are saying?”

 

Brody- “Totally dudette. Y’know, I bet your boyfriend would be proud of you opening up like this since you’ve been really in the dark since the beginning…”

 

Crimson- (Looks away) “I had my reasons.” (Suddenly she spots something and her eyes widen) “Look out!” (She pulls Brody down off of the bench and onto the ground, as a green paintball hits the bench where they were sitting.)

 

(Sammy appears, holding the gun and trying to reload it.)

 

Sammy- “Man… I suck at long-distance shooting. Don’t move a muscle.” (Tries to aim at the Gopher duo again.)

 

Brody- “No can do Sammy! Let’s jet!” (He takes Crimson by the hand and they run towards the woods for cover.)

 

Chef - “What’s all that racket out there?!” (He looks out to see what the commotion is outside the mess hall/main lodge window. He’s in...purple swimming trunks with a groovy blue floral print and an orange float.)

 

Sammy- (Stands at attention) “O-oh! Just challenge… stuff…” (She chuckles nervously and runs off after the two deer)

 

Chef - (Raises brow) “Whatever.” (He mumbles to himself as he walks back into the mess hall/main lodge to do whatever it was he was doing before)

 

(Elsewhere, Courtney is wandering around another section of the forest, GEEZ this is a big forest, looking annoyed and impatient. Then she suddenly hears approaching footsteps. Quickly, she runs behind a tree and starts to breathe heavily in nervousness. Sugar emerges and takes a few more steps before stopping in the middle of the area and looks around. Emma and Leshawna emerge afterward, looking exhausted.)

 

Leshawna- “Hoof… h-how… do you avoid… getting exhausted running in those shoes of yours... huff?” (To Sugar)

 

Emma- “How are the Bass Deer making it so hard to find them?”

 

Sugar- “They mus’ be gettin’ tips from Heather or somethin’. She could be sabretoothin’ us for all we know. Plus she’s probably hogging’ Mike to herself! That means more room for the Bass to get away!”

 

Emma - “Well what do you suppose we do about it then?”

 

Sugar- “We’ll get Heather to let Mike go and then we’ll keep her in our party for the rest o’ the challenge!”

 

Leshawna- “... Y’know, maybe we don’t need to be in an alliance all the time. I mean we’ve already been wandering around for an hour without shooting a dang thing. For all we know we could’ve passed by a Bass deer simply because they were hearing us or somethin.”

 

(At that moment an actual deer cozies up to Courtney from her hiding place, causing the C.I.T to grimace.)

 

Courtney: (Quietly by trying to wave it away her hand) “Shoo! Shoo! Go away…! If I get spot by those three divas I’m toast!”

 

Emma- (Back to the argument) “”I think LeShawna has a point here, honestly.”

 

Sugar- (Suddenly she looks briefly in thought before she turns to face her alliance mates) “... Ok. I guess I’m gunna have to come clean then. There may be one teensy eensy lil’ other goal I have with this here challenge.”

 

Leshawna- “I beg your pardon? What other goal could it be?”

 

Sugar- “I’m hopin’ we can lose this here challenge to finally give Heather the big ol’ cowboy boot home!”

 

Courtney- (As she’s currently shoving the deer off of her to avoid it licking her, she gasps)

 

Emma - “So you want us to throw the challenge? I don’t know, I know Heather’s mean but you just said you wanted us to lose on purpose right there.”

 

Leshawna- “Yeah! Are you kiddin’ girl?! Who wants to lose a challenge on purpose?”

 

Sugar- “Think about it! If we don’t send her home now, by the time the teams dissolve or whateva’ she’ll go talk the other team into workin’ for her. That’s why the tranny HAS to go now! I’m gonna make that happen! Now who’s with me?”

 

Emma - “I don’t know.”

 

Leshawna- “I don’t know either. Can we at least TRY lookin’ and catchin’ some deer? I’d hate to know I’ve been running in circles risking blisters on my feet because you be leading us nowhere!”

 

(At that moment a strong whapping sound can be heard and a deer emerges from behind a tree, straight towards the three ladies.)

 

Emma - “Deer!”

 

Sugar - “SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!”

 

Leshawna- “We ain’t wasting our ammo on a real deer girl.”

 

Sugar - (Doesn’t hear, she starts firing away anyway)

 

(The deer soon takes several paintballs hard and falls to the ground. Meanwhile, Courtney seizes this distraction to escape the area. She’s heard a lot of useful information that could benefit her and her gameplan for this challenge.)

 

**[SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE WOODS]**

 

(We then cut to Duncan just casually walking in the woods, like he doesn’t care at all. Which of course, he doesn’t. Dave is not far behind him. In the bushes, taking aim with his gun when….)

 

Cody - “Hey Dave!”

 

Dave - (Startled) “Ah!” (Fires gun, it misses Duncan’s head and hits a tree. Duncan laughs and runs away) “Cody! I totally had him!”

 

Cody - “Oh, sorry……”

 

Dave - (Grumbles)

 

Cody - “So, how goes it?”

 

Dave - “Well I don’t know, you just made me miss my shot…..”

 

Cody - “Well, aside from that?”

 

Dave - “Alright I guess, the usual.”

 

Cody - “Oh, okay.” (He then notices berries on the bush, they are blueberries) “Hey, berries!” (He picks some and starts eating them.)

 

Dave - (A bit worried about how messy Cody is being as juice splatters slightly.) “Oh no, did some get on my clothes?”

 

Cody - (Looks at Dave’s clothes up and down) “......no I don’t see any.”

 

Dave - “Are you sure?”

 

Cody - “Yeah. Why are you worried?”

 

Dave - “I-I guess I’m not fully over my fear yet…….sorry….”

 

Cody - “It’s okay.”

 

(Just then, they hear some noises from behind them. Sort of like growling)

 

Dave - “Do you hear that?”

 

Cody - “Hear what?”

 

Dave - “It sounds like growling?”

 

Cody & Dave - (They look behind them. All they see is a relatively medium sized pond and a frog nearby. They look to each other and shrug before turning back)

 

(When they look back, they hear growling again, turn around, and this time they see a Bear wearing scuba gear rising from the pond growling at them)

 

(There is a pause before Cody and Dave scream and start running away from Scuba Bear, who wastes no time in chasing after them, for reasons unknown)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Chris McLean - “Scuba Bear is a bear created by us at the Total Drama Scientific Institute for the specific purpose of something I’m not aloud to disclose to you. For some reason he dislikes sombreros, ukuleles and cubed cheese.”

 

(Meanwhile, back to where Sugar, Emma, and Leshawna are... )

 

Sugar - “I’MMA GET YOU!” (She is still firing pretty much all of her armmo on the deer, which has actually been knocked to the ground because it’s eyes are covered in paint) (She runs out of ammo) “Crud!”

 

LeShawna - “Well serves ya right for attackin’ that deer like that!”

 

Emma - “Yeah I think you blinded it!”

 

Sugar - “Well ain’t that part of the dang challenge?”

 

LeShawna - “Not a real one!”

 

Sugar - “Well these hosts need to make up their darn minds!”

 

???- “So I see the challenge is going well…”

 

(Meanwhile the deer wipes the paint off of it’s eyes and rushes back into the woods. At that moment, Sugar turns around and looks for the source of that voice, as do Emma and Leshawna.)

 

Sugar- “HEATHER.”

 

(Heather and Mike emerge from the forest clearing. Heather looks unhappy with the trio and Mike just looks a bit out of it. Sugar leers and Emma and LeShawna give nervous looks to one another. It’s going to be heavy.)

 

Sugar - “You lucky I’m out of ammo cuz I would be shootin’ you up too right now!”

 

Heather - “Yeah because THAT would win us the challenge.”

 

Sugar- “Good… because I wanna lose!” (She grabs LeShawna’s gun out of her hands and fires at Heather)

 

LeShawna- “Girl calm down already!”

 

Heather- (Is hit in the arm) “Ow! Have you completely lost your mind?! Why the heck would you want us to lose?”

 

Sugar - “To get rid of yer tranny butt!” (Keeps firing at Heather)

 

Emma- (She grits her teeth and clenches her fist. Then she raises her arms.) “EVERYONE SHUT UP!”

 

(Her yelling was able to make everything turn into silence for the moment)

 

Emma- “I cannot believe I am hearing this and I cannot believe I am even involved with you!” (Points at Sugar) “This is not working out at all. If I want to be in an alliance, I want to be with people who can think more about others than just themselves every now and then AND I want them to think rationally, not stupidly.” (Sugar leers at Emma) “So I’ve had it! We’re wasting time and resources because of you having a petty grudge on Heather and I highly doubt you even have plans for this game beyond her going home.” (Folds her arms)

 

Sugar - “O’course I do!”

 

Emma - “Then what are they?”

 

Sugar - “Well…..”

 

Emma- (Sighs) “Then there’s no point in being in an alliance with you. I mean a lawyer has to keep some credibility to her name and right now, you’re not helping.” (She walks away, looking ready to go hunting for some Bass deer on her own.)

 

LeShawna- (Inspired by Emma, she also looks angry at Sugar) “I know Heather can be a complete trainwreck and bother, but lately I’ve been enjoying her sense of mind better than yours! From one sister to another, we are DONE.” (She makes to grab Sugar’s gun and take it away but Sugar doesn’t give it up easy)

 

Sugar- “NO! I AIN’T GIVIN’ UP TIL I MAKE HER PAY!”

 

Heather- “Oh is that how it’s going to be…? Mike, hand me yours!”

 

Mike - “Uh…”

 

Heather - (She takes it from him anyway)

 

(She fires at Sugar and LeShawna)

 

(The shooting commences between them all)

 

(Just then, the sound of a vehicle motor can be heard. It distracts them all as it revs up)

 

LeShawna - “The heck was that?”

 

(It revs up more)

 

(They all turn to the bushes behind them)

 

(Then suddenly, the deer shows up driving on a fourwheeler, yes, driving it, it flies over them after driving up a rock and lands on the other side of them. It is mad as heck after the way it was treated)

 

(They are all confused about this)

 

(Before it revs the engine again and begins trying to run them down. They of course all scream and start running away)

 

Sugar - “Now I know how mah Grandma feels!”

 

(In another area of the woods. A tree is currently being spraypainted with a design of a red skull on it. It turns out to be Duncan… naturally. Nobody else has spraypaint. However there’s someone else on the scene who runs in actually.)

 

Courtney- “Oh… Duncan. Well better a deer than a hunter at this point.” (Sighs)

 

Duncan - (Turns to see Courtney) “Oh hey there princess, glad you could stop by.”

 

Courtney- “Well more like RUN by. I was almost ousted by a deer of all things to your dominant divas. Turns out one of them wants to lose this challenge. Imagine that.” (She folds her arms and smiles, it’s clear she’s trying to get more information out of Duncan.)

 

Duncan - “Oh yeah? Which one was it?”

 

Courtney - “Sugar. Apparently she wants Heather gone so bad she’s willing to lose the challenge.”

 

Duncan - “And this concerns me because?”

 

Courtney - “Well… she had an alliance going on with Emma and LeShawna. I can’t imagine you’d be comfortable knowing you are not with a numbers advantage.

 

Duncan - “What makes you think I’m not?”

 

Courtney - “What do you mean?”

 

Duncan - “You think Sugar has the only alliance on the island?”

 

Courtney- “And you’re trying to imply you are in one?”

 

Duncan - “If you wanna take it that way.”

 

Courtney- “Heh. So who’s it with?”

 

Duncan - “Why should I tell you?”

 

Courtney - “Cause for your information I have no alliance of my own in the Killer Bass. I might want to join this alliance later on if you need an extra vote.”

 

Duncan - (Has smugness to him) “Well thanks for the information. Still though, would be pretty bad of me to go around telling people who’s in an alliance and who’s not.”

 

Courtney- “Humph! Whatever. Anyways this stupid game should be over by now. I’m heading back.” (She walks towards Duncan’s direction with her eyes closed snootily)

 

Duncan - “You should go that way-” (They hit into each other. Their antlers get stuck, creating a vaguely heart-shaped shape in the process)

 

Courtney- “Very funny… now let me go!” (She’s struggling to break free)

 

Duncan- “Hey princess, this isn’t my idea of fun either.” (He struggles the same)

 

Courtney- “Great Duncan.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Duncan- “Sure we could’ve taken off those lame-o antler hats off. But miss counselor-in-training would probably go blab off to Chris and have us disqualified. (Points at the camera) Or try to blackmail me into admitting Heather’s stupid alliance. And hey, I kind of liked it.” (Smiles cheerily)

 

Courtney- “NOW WHAT?!”

 

Duncan- (With the most playful smirk on his face yet) “Wanna make out?” (Courtney has a fairly derp reaction but says and does nothing up until the camera transitions.)

 

**[SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE WOODS]**

 

(We cut back Cody and Dave screaming as they run away from Scuba Bear, who is roaring and growling at them while chasing them)

 

(They try running up a tree, but then from ontop of them the bear reveals itself, resuling in them having to jump down as it tries swiping at them but falls onto the branch and then onto the ground)

 

(They then run past the Sasquatch and Bear houses, they stop near them, take some breathes, and then look up to see Mrs. Bear watering her garden. She waves at them when she notices. They start screaming and running away again. Mrs. Bear shrugs and carries on)

 

(Then Scuba Bear comes along chasing after Cody and Dave. He tramples over her garden in the process)

 

(She puts her paws onto her hips and looks at him as if to say “Rude!”)

 

(Next they run towards the same area Brick and Jen are hiding, Brick’s trench deeper than before. They run over the trench. Brick’s head pops out of it as he sees Dave and Cody run by.)

 

Brick- “Wait… those are OUR hunters…”

 

Jen- (Seeing the Bear from above) “Dive Brick dive!”

 

Brick- (Screams like a little girl and dives back into his trench)

 

(Scuba Bear of course, goes right past them too in it’s chasing of Cody and Dave. Lord only knows why it’s so determined for those two specifically)

 

(Just then, Crimson and Brody can be seen walking idly through the woods. It seems they have lost Sammy for now. At that moment though they see Dave and Cody running towards them in fear.)

 

Brody - “Hey, look, it’s two of the Bass Hunters!”

 

(Cody and Dave run past them without any acknowledgement at all)

 

Crimson- “And it’s a scuba bear… pretty rare.” (She calmly and wordlessly observes the chasing scuba bear closing the distance.)

 

Brody- “WHOA! There’s no way we’ll outrun that thing. Crimson! Make a break for it…! I’ll slow it down!” (He stands tall and bravely, like a knight)

 

Crimson- “Pointless… but whatever.” (She runs away)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Brody - (He is in a full body cast and a wheelchair. Only his head is not covered by the cast) “Yeah, the bear was pretty brutal and stuff. Probably won’t be healed up for a while, but that was also pretty awesome at the same time! It’s like surviving a shark attack on land! A great story to tell your bros!”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Scuba Bear - (He has parts of Brody’s costume on him. He’s reading a magazine because he’s actually using the toilet. He looks up at a camera and is startled, uses magazine to hide his face in embarrassment)

 

(Meanwhile… Sammy is walking around an area that actually looks very familiar to the viewers by now. It’s close to where Sugar’s alliance is. She seems disheartened at losing Crimson and Brody. At that moment, Cody and Dave walk into view, exhausted but relieved to have evaded Scuba Bear.)

 

Sammy- (Thoughtfully) “Wow… you’re really taking the hunt seriously. I haven’t sweated that much at cheerleading practice.”

 

Cody - (Panting) “Bear….”

 

Dave - (Also panting) “Scuba gear…”

 

Cody & Dave - “Chased……..” (They fall to the ground, exhausted)

 

Sammy- “Jinkies! … So have you got anyone?”

 

Cody - “One……”

 

Dave - “None….”

 

Sammy- “None here either… we’re so doomed at this point…” (At that moment a screeching battle cry can be heard nearby)

 

???- “YEEEEEEEHHHHHAWWWWWWW!!!”

 

Sammy- “H-hey… was that-”

 

Cody & Dave - (Still on the ground) “What?” (The two are still exhausted from their chase sequence)

 

Sammy- “Come on up guys. This could be our chance to win this challenge.” (She follows the sound of the noise.)

 

(Cody and Dave make themselves stand up to follow her)

 

(Peering through some bushes, she sees an astounding sight. A fourwheeler stands covered in orange paint. A deer is KO’d in the driver’s seat. Sugar has pinned Heather to the ground, sitting on top of her and is pounding her head with the paintbull gun. Leshawna and Mike are restraining her physically and Heather is hitting Sugar with her own paintball gun to try to boot her off. They are all covered in their own paint. Whatever happened looks like it escalated further. They are shouting and shrieking and crying or not saying anything out of nerves in Mike’s case.)

 

Sammy- “... Wow… and I thought me and Amy were bad.”

 

Cody - “Yes! We finally can get some more people!”

 

Dave - “Yay!”

 

Sammy- “Then… FIRE AWAY!”

 

(Indeed, the trio shoot the four quarreling Gophers with no remorse. Pelting them with blue paintballs galore. They whimper and yelp and gasp.)

 

Sammy- (Firing) “This is really fun.”

 

(At that moment, the speakers turn on.)

 

Blaineley (Over the speakers) - “Attention human wild life and hunters! Please report back to camp, it’s time to show your hides and tally up the scores!”

 

(Later… over by what looks like a medical tent. We can see Brody, bandaged and wheelchair bound as well as Chris pacing back and forth.)

 

Chris- “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Animal abuse, trying to make your own team lose, being mauled by bears. Do you know what I see here?”

 

(The camera pans out to show the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers… sans Courtney and Duncan. The Killer Bass look completely unharmed. Sammy looks a bit worried, Dave and Mike are sitting down, getting some rest, Brick has his hands on his hips and is standing in attention, and Jen looks curious as to what the heck happened with the Gophers. Heather, Mike, Leshawna, and Sugar are drenched in orange and blue paint. Heather and Sugar are leering at one another, Mike looks confused, and Leshawna looks down in disappointment. Emma eyes them with disappointment and skepticism and Noah, who is also marked with blue paint, looks over to her worried about disappointing her. Crimson still maintains a flawless poker face.)

 

Chris- “I see a very undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint product. And I have to say… "(Close-up on his face) "that… was… AWESOMEEEEEEE!!!" (Happy face and camera pans out.) "When you guys opened fire on your own team." (He points to Heather, Leshawna and Sugar. Heather rolls her eyes, Sugar smiles proudly as though she’s being recognized, and Leshawna scratches the back of her head.)

 

Blaineley- “It was television gold and you should all be so proud of yourselves.” (Emma raises an eyebrow as she doesn’t think this is something praiseworthy, and Cody and Dave give each other a fistbump.)

 

Jen- “Um like, where’s Duncan and Courtney though?”

 

Emma- (Annoyed) “Probably vandalizing and bossing around respectively.” (Crimson though gently bumps Emma’s arm to point over at something she spots.)

 

(Courtney and Duncan awkwardly step in sync to finally arrive to where everyone else is… still attached to their antler hats.)

 

(Cody looks to get rather jealous when he sees this)

 

(The others mostly snicker and chuckle)

 

Crimson- “... Unexpected couple.”

 

Brick- “Courtney! What is the meaning of this unusual position with Duncan?” (He seems more flustered than stern)

 

Duncan- “The girl can’t keep her antlers off me.” (Courtney scowls at this and ultimately delivers a well-aimed kick to his kiwis.) “AUGH!” (Close-up on his face as Duncan sheds a tear and speaks weakly) “Can’t even bend over…”

 

Chris McLean - “Come on now Courtney you can’t….” (He checks his phone, is shocked at all the angry messages he just received from viewers) “Oh dear……..Blaineley you should do it. You’ll receive less hate mail.”

 

Blaineley - “kay…..what he was saying was that we don’t need another injured person on this episode. We already have Brody and he’s pretty, well…….injured.”

 

(Sammy and Mike both help Courtney and Duncan separate from each other respectively. Duncan is holding his kiwis and kneeling in pain while Courtney just looks pissed.)

 

Blaineley - “Well, since most of the Gophers are covered in paint of BOTH kinds…...and some of them aren’t even deer, I would say it’s pretty obvious which team wins the challenge here! Killer Bass! You’re up to a hunting camp shindig!”

 

(The Killer Bass cheer in respective ways. Courtney nods and smiles in self-satisfaction, Jen hugs Brick gleefully as Brick raises his arms in triumph, Sammy jumps up, super excited, and Dave hi-fives Cody. Cody though does look to Courtney nervously and then to Duncan with hostility.)

 

Chris- “Gophers, I’ll see you at the campfire ceremony.” (Duncan just flops onto the ground at this point while everyone else looks dazed, annoyed, worried, or like Crimson.)

 

Emma- “Nobody talk to me. I am so disappointed with all of you.” (She stomps off frustrated. Noah winces in pain, knowing some of it was directed at him.)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------------- >** Emma: “GREAT! We were doing great until Sugar decided to completely lose any rationale in this game and everyone suddenly seems to dumb down and think it’s a good idea to group up instead of spread our numbers out like an actual hunting party. Not to mention Noah got himself shot… I expected more from him.” (Folds her arms, it seems she’s being more bitter and trying to vent than actually angry at Noah)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL -------------- >** Duncan: “At least there’s no blood on my hands from any of this. As for who to eliminate…? (Sighs) I hate to do this when I could probably backdoor either Goldilocks and sir sarcasm but, Brody. No way is that man going to heal by tomorrow…”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** Brody: “Ok, I know I got mauled by a bear, but c’mon… Sugar was the main reason we lost the challenge according to everyone else. She got shot by her own teammates like 18 times… plus Crimson I know has my back at least. Glad that I was able to keep her safe. Though… I have something to say at this elimination.”

 

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

 

Announcer - “Tonight, on an all new episode of Dr. Bill.”

 

(Dr. Bill is sitting down infront of two people initially hidden by blur)

 

Dr. Bill - “So how did it feel when he dropped you onto the ice?”

 

Blurred girl - (She has a french accent) “It was the most humiliating thing I had ever felt in my life, well, after losing the…..g-g-g-gold.” (She cries more)

 

Blurred guy - (Also has french accent) “I said I was sorry!”

 

Blurred girl - “IT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!”

 

Dr. Bill - “I know this is a very hard time for you to deal with in your life, but I promise you, that today is going to be a changing day for your life.”

 

Blurred girl - “How so?”

 

Dr. Bill - (For drama the commercial doesn’t show what he’s about to say)

 

Announcer - “Tonight at 8/7 central, only on T.D.N. The Drama Network.”

 

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY #8]**

 

(We then cut to the elimination ceremony, at of course, night. The moon is shining over the island. Scuba Bear is being forced by the chipmunk police to pay a fine for the damage he did to Mrs. Bear’s garden. Mr. Sasquatch is trolling people on the internet at his computer. The squirrels are still grounded for their rave party. The Sharks are watching a movie called ‘Ghost Shark vs Sand Shark vs Sharktopus vs Sharkicane vs Crocosquid vs Lake Acid’ on their underwater television, but most important of all there is the ongoing bonfire ceremeny to see which camper will be leaving Total Drama Island tonight The Gophers are all gathered infront of Chris, who is hosting this due to Blaineley doing the previous one. Chris has a happy look to his face as usual as he gazes on all of the contestants sitting before him.)

  
Chris McLean - “Gophers! It’s time for you yet again, to meet me at this here campfire ceremony. Now I know that many of you already know how things work here, but I am obligated to reiterate them anyway only because you never know if this is some viewers’ first episode.”

 

Emma - “Yeah, right.”

 

Chris McLean - “Let me-” (He sees on his phone he has recieved much more hate mail already. He decides to throw his phone away for the time being) “Let me finish first.” (SIlence) “Thank you, so on this plate I am holding, there are marshmallows. If I call your name, come up and get your mashmallow. Whoever gets the last one, is safe. Whoever doesn’t get a marshmallow, must report to the dock of shame, catch a ride on the boat of losers, and forever leave Total Drama Island for good.”

 

(By this point the entire team knows this system by heart, if not the entire cast)

 

Chris McLean - “Now……….Emma.”

 

(Emma smiles and walks up to get her marshmallow)

 

Chris McLean - “Noah.”

 

(Noah has much the same reaction, though more of a smirk)

 

Chris McLean - “Duncan!”

 

Duncan - (Walks up smugly to get his)

 

Chris McLean - “LeShawna!”

 

(LeShawna walks to her marshmallow with some sweet sass to her strut)

 

Chris McLean - “Mike!”

 

(Mike smiles excitedly and also excitedly runs up to recieve his marshmallow)

 

Chris McLean - “and Crimson!”

 

(Crimson just appears besides Chris as if she had always been there. It startles Chris, but he goes on with the ceremony anyway)

 

‘Chris McLean - “Anyway, Heather, Sugar, Brody. You are the only three left who have not received marshmallows.” (Heather and Sugar glare at each other, Brody is just being all chill about it) “Heather, you’re here because not much of the team appreciates or likes your attitude nor do they trust you very much.”

 

Heather - “Humph, whatever.”

 

Chris McLean - “Sugar, the same can be said about you. Also, I heard you actually said you wanted to throw the challenge to get rid of Heather!”

 

Sugar - “HE-SHE-IT DESERVES IT!”

 

Chris McLean - “And Brody, you have some serious injuries dude. You might not heal from them in time for the next challenge.”

 

Brody - “It’s all good, brah.”

 

Chris McLean - “Well, out of you three, one of the two people who is safe, is none other than……………………………………………………..Heather.”

 

(Heather is tossed her marshmallow, and smugly catches it before walking up to join her other team members. Sugar is shocked and appalled)

 

Sugar- “Are you for REALZ?!”

 

Emma- (Narrows her eyes) “If you hadn’t thrown the challenge and driven us all crazy maybe we would’ve listened.”

 

Chris McLean - “Anyway, Sugar, Brody. I’ve already gone over why you two are here, so I’ll cut to the chase. One of you is going home tonight. One of you will get a marshmallow, and the other won’t. I know the answer to that, and it’s………………………………………………………………”

 

(Cue Dramatic Pause)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Sugar is getting tense)  
(Even Brody is feeling the tension)  
.  
.  
.  
(Noah doesn’t care)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(The little birdies sitting on tree branches are just in suspense and awe)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(A squirrel is eating popcorn)  
.  
.  
.  
(Heather is getting bored of this)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Chris is purposely making this go on as long as possible)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Noah - “Could we just get on with it?!”

 

Chris McLean - (Not amused) “Alright, fine. Sugar, you’re safe. Brody, you’ve been eliminated.” (He tosses Sugar her marshmallow)

 

Sugar - “THANK THE WIZARD!” (Eats her marshmallow as Heather mutters something under her breath.)

 

Brody - (Due to being so injured, he can’t exactly move himself)

 

Chris McLean - “Well, I guess someone should probably help you get to the boat.”

 

LeShawna - “I’ll handle it.” (Goes up to Brody and begins helping him out by pushing his wheelchair down the dock)

 

Crimson- (She actually does wave goodbye to Brody and looks a little more somber than usual about him going.)

 

Emma - “Bye Brody” (Everyone is waving him bye except Heather and Sugar, even Duncan)

 

Duncan - “See ya later, Dude.”

 

(We then cut to when LeShawna and Brody are right up to the Boat of Losers while they are on the dock)

 

LeShawna- “Sorry I had to vote ya off sweetpea but if we wanna avoid a losin’ streak it was the safest bet. I’m gonna miss how cheerful you was about everything.”

 

Brody - “It’s cool, I probably would’ve done the same thing. It’s hard picking people to vote off, haha.”

 

LeShawna- “Heh, I haven’t even had time to think about that silly ol’ love letter with all the drama going on around here.”

 

Brody - “Oh yeah, now I remember!”

 

LeShawna- “You do?!”

 

Brody - “Yeah, I almost forgot! But, LeShawna……………..I’m the one who wrote the letter.”

 

LeShawna: “...” (She busts out into laughter) “Hahahaha! G-good one Brody! I mean short stuff, you and me? Haven’t you been hangin’ around the goth chick? Why’d you send me a letter like that and not get to know me better?”

 

Brody - “Well…….I…….I don’t have much experience with girls…...”

 

LeShawna - (Lightly laughs a bit, but not in a mean way) “Well, it was a pretty nice letter you wrote. Plus you seem to have gotten Crimson to be a little more life-like haven’t ya?”

 

Brody - “Haha, ya think? I haven’t noticed. I hope so.”

 

LeShawna- “Still honeybun, I hope next time you apply some of the practice you got with Crimson on me. I ain’t falling for you yet but I’m definitely up for a chance.” (Winks playfully)

 

Brody - (Hopeful smile. He would be jumping happily now if he could)

 

(The Boat of Losers pulls in to the dock.)

 

LeShawna- “Man now I’m regrettin’ voting you off… still, wait for me ok? Hopefully I’ll be $100,000 richer and more luscious.” (She kisses Brody on his cheek)

 

Brody - (Is very much happy to be kissed) “Oh I’ll wait for you, LeShawna. I’ll wait gooooood.” (Flustered, he rolls into the Boat of Losers by that point)

 

Blaineley - (Standing not too far away from the scene) “Isn’t love grand? And with Crimson having a boyfriend, this works out perfectly actually. So a Gopher has finally gone once more. Can the Gophers keep themselves from losing any more players? Will Cody act on his growing envy of Courtney and Duncan’s interactions? Will Sugar possibly get herself disqualified with her antics at this point? And will I probably have nightmares from Mike’s story…? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISSSSSLAND!”

 

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE, BRODY]**


	10. If you Can't Take the Heat...

(Like in the previous episode, this one opens up on the Dock of Shame, in broad daylight. Of the two hosts of the show, it is Chris McLean and not Blaineley who is standing on the dock to give out the obligatory recap of the previous episode)

 

Chris McLean - "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" (Clips from the previous episode are shown as he summarizes the events of it) “The campers went on an invigorating deer hunt that may or may not have been a more tame version of the Hunger Games considering what went down. Heather started to see holes in Sugar’s alliance and intended to play a more vulnerable role, prying a really dark story out of Mike, but instead she took matters into her own hands. However, that was quickly proved unnecessary as Sugar herself was out to sabotage her team to the campfire ceremony. This resulted in Emma and Leshawna leaving her alliance and a Screaming Gophers power struggle that was AWESOMEEEEEE. Meanwhile, Brick’s strategy for the Bass deer and some killer aim from Cody paid off big time as the Killer Bass finally pulled out their first win in a while, though at the cost of Cody’s increasing envy of Courtney and Duncan. Ultimately there were a number of people up for elimination but Brody got bearfisted, defending Crimson from Scuba Bear and his injuries spelled the end of his stay on Total Drama Island. We did learn he was the one who wrote the letter to Lady Leshawna and ultimately things are looking good for them after the game’s done. (We then cut back to Chris standing on the dock) “Will the Gophers be able to reclaim their lost glory? Or are the Bass going to finally turn the tables for the rest of the game? What will the challenge have in store for them tonight? Find out today, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

 

**[CUE INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

Announcer - (Speaks in Texan accent and is standing infront of some large Texan prairie ranch) "Howdy y'all! Y'all like Beef? Y'all like Milk? Y'all like ranches? Well come on down to Big Sam's Ranch n' Breakfast down here in Texas! Here, we'll put y'all to work!"

(Footage shows patrons of this place being woken up by roosters very early in the morning)

Big Sam - "Y'all will learn to get up early, and if you don't....."

(Footage shows them dumping, well, 'cow pies' on people who refuse to get up early with the rest)

Big Sam - "Ya get Cowed!"

(Footage then shows some rambunctious kids sneaking up on unsuspecting cows)

Big Sam - "As for ramnuctious kids who like to tip cows. Our cows are trained with the perfect defence to just that type a' situation!"

(The moment the kids try to flip the cow, the cow turns around on them and sits on them. The camera pans away as well, flatuent noises and screams of complete disgust and terror follow. The cows are making some 'pies'.)

Big Sam - "And we'll also be puttin' you to work! This here generation has gotten WAY too dang lazy!"

(Footage showing the various patrons of the place being forced into being Big Sam's ranch hands play out, as do clips of him taking out a whip on anyone who dares slack off on the job or attempt to escape)

Big Sam - "See what I mean? These people these days have gotten soft an' scared of an honest day's hard work!"

(Suddenly, we cut to a line of cows being milked by the unwilling ranch hands)

Big Sam - "And of course, what would a ranch be without some milkin' cows?! We have plenty of 'em, and YOU'LL BE MILKIN' 'EM! Even old Abbie!" (Slaps old Abbie on the buttocks. It moos and kicks him square throw the window out of the building)

(We then cut to a scene where the cow are being turned into beef for the purpose of human consumption)

Big Sam - (Is visibly hurt after the kicking he recieved) "And o'course, what kind of cattle ranch of any kind is complete without the part that slaughters 'em cows an' turns 'em to good ol' beef?!"

(Just then he is screaming in terrror from a massive stampede of angry and offended cows and bulls)

(commercial ends with the standard legal information and junk)

 

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[KILLER BASS]**

 

(We open this episode on the main campgrounds, specifically right in front of the Killer Bass cabin. Brick’s alarm clock hasn’t gone off yet, and the sun is just starting to come up over the horizon again. Everything is call calm and peaceful until there is a knocking on the door of the girls side of said cabin)

 

Courtney- (Answers the door a bit groggily and in her pajamas) “W-who is it…?”

 

Cody - “It’s me, Cody.” (Sheepish smile)

 

Courtney- (Looks a bit unimpressed but tries to be polite-ish) “Uh-huh. Is it challenge time or breakfast time or ‘flirt with Courtney again’ time? Believe me, Jen’s identified it by now.”

 

Cody - “Heheh, well, I did want to ask you something…..”

 

Courtney - “If it’s whether or not I’ll go out with you, the answer is still the same as the last time.”

 

Cody - “Oh, well…………..it’s about Duncan.”

 

Courtney- (Her eyes jolt open and she suddenly appears defensive) “For the last time, that was just an act of kindness. Amy had NO influence whatsoever on the game anyway, it’s a waste to listen to her.”

 

Cody - “What about the incident during the last challenge?”

 

Courtney- “What incident?” (Raises eyebrow)

 

Cody - “The one with the deer stuff and everything? Or was I just seeing things?”

 

Courtney- “Well… that was clearly an accident… if you asked Duncan he would…” (Pauses)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Courtney- “Crap, he would totally claim I did it flirtatiously. Ugh, why do I bring this on myself?” (Facepalms)

 

Courtney- “He… would… arguably say it was a strategy that he was employing to make me an easy target had one of his team’s hunters found me.” (Smiles sheepishly herself)

 

Cody - “Heheh, well, that’s cool…...I was just wondering, ya know.”

 

Courtney- “... This better not happen again by the way.” (Leers) “This, keeping tabs on me. It’s unbecoming.”

 

Cody - (Sheepish smile) “O-okay. I promise!”

 

(Courtney walks inside to get into her normal outfit, looking clearly annoyed. Sammy comes out though, already all dressed.)

 

Sammy- “Oh hey Cody. Everything ok with Courtney? She seemed a bit agitated…”

 

Cody - (Doesn’t know how to answer)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Cody - “I think I’m really going places with Courtney at this rate! I can feel manly charms wooing her! But a lot of chicks in movies tend to go for the bad boy………..”

 

(Meanwhile over by the Gophers females cabin, Leshawna can be seen sitting a bit sadly on the stairs. Last night she found out Brody wrote the lover letter addressed to her but she had already voted him off for being injured. She’s a bit blue as the realization kicks in.)

 

Leshawna- “Man… I just lost a bro and an ally…”

 

Crimson- “No reason to be blue about it.” (Crimson walks out of the cabin behind Leshawna and sits down next to her)

 

Leshawna- “Oh… hey girl. So… you sad about Brody leavin’ too?”

 

Crimson- “... Sadness is an overrated emotion that just basically means you’re unsatisfied with not getting your way or vulnerable. So no.” (Still very monotone)

 

Leshawna- “Ok, I like poetry slams as much as the next street-wise chick but do ya really gotta speak in riddles all the time?”

 

Crimson- “...”

 

Leshawna- (Pouts) “Fair enough, if it’ll get ya to chat with me then sure, slam away. He told me he was talkin’ with ya to get some girl practice before trying it on me. You’re… not mad about being second fiddle right?”

 

Crimson- (Looks over) “I have a boyfriend… rather I’m flattered he chose the dark side to gain advice from rather than… whatever side Sugar or Heather are on.”

 

Leshawna- (Chuckles) “That’s for sure. I think they are where the mole people are if you ask me.”

 

(At that moment, Heather’s screech can be heard from offscreen)

 

Heather- “Scarecrow! LeSLOWna! Hurry it up! They’re about to reveal the next challenge!”

 

Leshawna- “... I could do with the insults but I guess she’s at least checkin’ up on us right?”

 

Crimson- “Or trying to buddy up to us to backstab us later… which would be the cool thing to do but… whatever.” (Rolls her eyes and heads over)

 

Leshawna- “... Yeahhh, not sure if I want her phone number quite yet.” (Shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders before following after her.)

 

**[THE BEACH]**

 

(We then cut to the docks. An eagle flies in the sky over the campers as they are all gathered on the beach in front of Chris and Blaineley they begins explaining the day’s challenge to all of them.)

 

Blaineley - “Today’s challenge is going to test your minds! Your team work, and your skills in the kitchen!”

 

(Blaineley checks her phone when it starts virbating, checks it)

 

Blaineley - “Oh come on…..”

 

Chris McLean - (Smiles that he’s not getting the hate mail this time)

 

Sugar- (Triggered… again) “I can do LOTS more than just cook like some Cinderelly thingmabob! Are you sayin’ I can only stay at home and cook like my grammy than be whatever I want to be?”

 

Emma- (Facepalms) “Oh my gosh Sugar…”

 

Noah- “Honestly just the fact she’s assuming this kind of suggests she’s buying into this don’t you think?” (To Emma)

 

(Emma merely nods, she’s still a bit annoyed from last episode. The other Gophers do look a bit annoyed with Sugar’s assumption as well… except ever stoic Crimson. Chris clears his throat, suggesting Blaineley keeps going.)

 

Blaineley - “Anyway, you’ll be cooking a three course meal and serving it to our interns for tasting. The winners get a reward, while the losers will be sending somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create a theme of the meal and oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients! Every morning, a truck brings us food.”

 

(We then cut to a truck driving from the lake waters onto the beach, delivering food. It is driven by a dolphin.The dolphin is even dressed like a delivery guy.)

 

Blaineley - “The first part of the challenge starts there!”

 

(The Killer Bass open the trunk to the deliver truck. There’s crates of various ingredients with some even hanging around the area, like sausages, cheeses, hams, eggs, tomatoes, pineapples, and potatoes.)

 

(The ingredients available make the campers smile. Partially because they are delicious real food. Partially because they will help with the challenge for sure.)

 

Dave- “Hmm… there’s some meats, some pastry-making stuff, a good blend of produce and spices and all sorts of things… maybe Italian is the way to go?”

 

Jen- “OMG yes! I love italian food and italian fashion! Vegue Italia is my bible and the house of Dier is my birthplace of taste! That’s absolutely perfect head chef!” (Is clearly excited)

 

Cody- “Whoo! Rock on man!” (He hi-fives Dave who looks to be blushing slightly, not expecting so much support.)

 

(The Killer Blass start to climb in to pick out ingredients as the Screaming Gophers approach. Sugar and Heather look poised to say something but…)

 

Emma- “For the record, I volunteer myself as head chef.” (Instantly Sugar and Heather turn to her.)

 

Heather- “Excuse me, under what grounds do YOU get to be head chef?”

 

Sugar- “I eat more food than the average HORSE! I deserve it!”

 

Heather- “You deserve to go home quite frankly.” (Folds her arms)

 

Sugar- “CAN IT TRANNY!”

 

Duncan- “Honestly I kind of have to side with Lady Lard… wouldn’t she know more about food than a Courtney 2.0?” (Courtney hears this from outside the delivery van and looks insulted.)

 

Emma- “Look, we lost the last challenge because these two… contestants got a major power trip and let their agendas get in the way of what we should’ve been doing. Besides, I’ve happened to eat at some really nice resteraunts. So I can at least distinguish what sort of foods would appeal to critics.”

 

Mike- “W-what kind of recipes do you have in mind?”

 

Heather- “Mike! Why are you siding with her?!”

 

Mike- “Eep!” (Cowers) “I was just c-curious… I mean if we hear what she has to cook for us it might convince us.”

 

LeShawna- (Flatly) “Believe me, I’d buy her recipe book by now over lettin’ those two lead again.” (Sugar and Heather frown at her)

 

Emma- “Then it’s settled! We’re going to need macadamia, molasses, parmesan, chicken breast, pineapples, tomatoes, spices…” (She keeps going off the list as Gophers members flock into the van)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Noah- (Fist pumps) “FINALLY! A leader who isn’t off the walls zany and a leader who doesn’t feel the need to look down on us ‘inferior’ folk. I’m excited to have Emma as head chef… although to be honest she seems a bit on edge. No doubt from yesterday’s ‘delightful’ reindition of Bambi.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Emma- “I had to take the leadership role. We’re on the brink of a losing streak and honestly, most of the team is performing… well, kind of like how Kitty doesn’t take things seriously but a million times worse.” (Sighs)

 

(The Killer Bass enter their kitchen and start to drop off their crates of gathered ingredients and supplies. Everyone looks pretty relaxed and upbeat for this challenge, especially Jen.)

 

Dave- “So we have three courses and 5 of you so… 2 for each course and then 1 for the easiest course seems like the best way to divide it?”

 

Jen- (Raises hand excitedly) “I call dibs on the macarons! They are like mini couture dresses! Cute and positively stylin’... just for your tastebuds!”

 

Brick- “Are you sure that’s not too ambitious Dave? They are said to be infamously hard to perfect…”

 

Dave- “I think it’s a calculated risk that’ll pay off in the long run.”

 

Brick- “Then ambition it is! Brick MacArthur reporting for macaron duty alongside Cadet Jen!” (Jen smiles brightly at him)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Jen: Brick is such a gentleman… and he is always up for helping anybody in this game. Like, that’s a man any woman should be looking for and never let go once they’ve catched him. So is love on the rise for Jen?” (Puts her hand to her chin as though pondering) “We shall see.” (She winks to the camera)

 

Sammy- “I think I can give it a go on the anti-pasto. I mean it’s like making a salad right? Amy used to throw her salad on me when she didn’t want to eat it at the dinner table.”

 

(Awkward silence.)

 

Sammy- “My bad…”

 

Cody- “And then me and Courtney can handle the calzone.” (Courtney’s eyes widen as the music does a record scratch.)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Courtney- “Oh COME ON!” (Raises her arms in defeat) “After that little stunt this morning, I would very much like some space to myself for a change.”

 

Courtney- “S-Sammy… maybe you should work with Cody for a change?”

 

Cody - (Mopes a bit, a little sad Courtney doesn’t want to be with him)

 

Courtney- (Notices Cody’s moping) “J-just because you and him worked so well on the last challenge and won the whole thing for us…”

 

Jen- (Looks a little unimpressed, she can tell Courtney’s making excuses.) “…”

 

Sammy- “W-well if that’s what Cody wants. Cody what do you say?”

 

Cody - (Doesn’t know what to say) “Well, I think if Courtney says no, it’s what I’ll go with, heheheh.”

 

Sammy- “Ok then. I guess me and Cody will do calzones and you can do the anti-pasto Courtney.”

 

Courtney- (Nods in self-satisfaction) “Thank you Sammy.”

 

Dave- “Ok, now that we got that out of the way. Let’s begin!”

 

(A little while later though… Dave approaches Cody and Sammy who are beginning to set up their portion of the challenge. It seems he didn’t miss how Courtney weaseled her way out of hanging with Cody.)

 

Dave - “Hey Cody….”

 

Cody- “D-Dave? Oh well, we’re just startin putting flour on the table for the dough-”

 

Dave- “Cody, can we be real here? Obviously something happened with you and Courtney again.”

 

Cody - “What are you talkin’ about? Nothing happened! Nothing at all!” (Sammy senses awkwardness and decides to just start kneading the dough)

 

Dave- “This is starting to make me feel bad for you Cody. You’re pining and pining and she’s not giving an inch… and today she actually seemed desperate to get away from you. Did you push too hard?”

 

Cody - “I…...I don’t know….”

 

Dave- “Answer me Cody! I’ll use the head chef authority if I have to!”

 

Cody - “Okay, okay! Okay!........Maybe…...what do you mean by push too hard?”

 

Dave- “I don’t know… groping, whispering in her ear seductively, actually asking her what she thinks about you?” (Sammy cringes.)

 

Cody - “Well, maybe the last one maybe but none of the other stuff…..but I did ask about Duncan.”

 

Dave- (Looks a bit sympathetic) “I take it she didn’t outright deny that she has been hanging around him in a more private fashion then?”

 

Cody - “Well, I don’t know how to determine that….”

 

Dave- (Looks frustrated) “Then why are you even trying anymore?!”

 

Cody - “Well if Sky were still here, would you be still trying with her or not?”

 

Dave- “I… I would… and you’re lucky because you DO. But at this point, maybe I’d… I’d…” (Isn’t quite ready to admit he’d give up at this stage.)

 

Cody - (Suspicious) “You’d?”

 

Dave- (Groans and sighs) “Well, I wouldn’t try to drive her to the point of wanting to skip out being your partner at least…” (Leaves on a less impressive note)

 

Sammy- (Tries to comfort Cody with a hand on his shoulder) “Hey, I’ve had worse fights with Amy. I think he just wants you-”

 

Cody - “What are you talking about? Nothing’s going wrong! Nothing at all! Infact, things have never been better!”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Sammy: “Yeahhh… it kind of feels like I’m having to play a cheerleader literally for some of my teammates. Which is good I think since it’s less likely for me to be voted off but, because Amy’s kept me in her shadow so long I want to be recognized for myself and not my role.”

 

(As Sammy looks a bit depressed, she takes note of the Gophers entering their side of the kitchen and Emma directing them in a single-file line.)

 

Emma- “Noah, Duncan, and Crimson, you’ll be handling the citrus macademia upside down cake flambe.”

 

Noah- (As he sets down his ingredients alongside Duncan) “Try not to burn this down like you probably burnt down a couple of banks ok Duncan?”

 

Duncan- “Pshaw! You may not know this but I actually have a sweet tooth and a challenge tooth. So unless you’d like to lose one of your own teeth, don’t try me dweeb.” (Hits his fist into his palm.)

 

Noah: (Gulps nervously)

 

Sugar- (Walks in carrying an enormous bag of oranges, spilling a few of them out) “Aww shucks… I wanted to bake a cake…”

 

Emma- “Yeah but didn’t you say you used to advertise someplace that cooked chickens nad meats?”

 

Sugar- “Darwin’s Food Safari! Aww I still remember how adorbs I looked in that cow costume! Wonder why there aren’t any cows on this here island.” (Looks reminiscent)

 

Heather- “Maybe because you scared them all off last challenge.”

 

Sugar- “I’m in mah happy place right now tranny so don’t start with me.”

 

Emma- “With that, Heather and Sugar, you’re working on the parmasen encrusted chicken with tomato and basil sauce.”

 

Heather and Sugar both look completely confused.

 

Emma- “Maybe if you work together you’ll get over your petty conflict and will motivate you two from making yourselves target for elimination.”

 

Heather- “You seriously think you’re the leader of this team?” (Folds her arms and glares angrily)

 

Emma- (Smugly) “I believe the team would approve me 10 times out of 10 over you.”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Mike- “Yeah, Heather has told me that she’s undoubtedly the leader of any team she’s on 100% of the time so a comment like that was bound to ruffle her feathers…”

 

Emma- (Ignoring Heather’s seething scowl, she turns to the remaining Gophers) “Mike and Leshawna, you’ll be handling appetizers… I’m thinking something with pineapple.

 

Leshawna- (Perks up) “Smart move girlfriend. I can make a pineapple chutney that would melt the socks off the devil.”

 

Emma- (Nods in approval) “I think that’s a good idea. We’ll serve it over a slice of toast. Ok team, let’s get moving.” (Claps her hands to get everyone in action)

 

**[KILLER BASS]**

 

(We enter on Brick and Jen as they make macarons together. Jen is handling the fillings and the overall appearance of them while Brick is handling the making of the cakes themselves. Both are initially quiet until one of them breaks the silence)

 

Jen - “So, Brick.” (Gets his attention) “What do you think of fashion?”

 

Brick - “Fashion?”

 

Jen - “Yeah, you know, like, well, you know. Clothes, accessories, taste”

 

Brick - “Oh! That kind of fashion. Well, um, not really. I mean, they don’t train you in the core for that kind of stuff. Why do you ask?”

 

Jen - “Oh, nothing, it’s just that, Tom was the only person on this team who shared my interests” (She sighs) “and now he’s gone.”

 

Brick - “Oh, well, I’m sorry to hear that, ma’am.”

 

Jen - “Yeah, I could really just use someone to talk to, you know? Well, okay, there’s Courtney and Sammy, but I mean about like fashion and stuff! Plus Tom said you had surprisingly good taste for a military man.”

 

Brick - “He did?”

 

Jen- “Yeah, last ceremony we went to he did.” (Chuckles) “It WAS pretty recent Brick.”

 

Brick- (Flustered) “W-well… boots are essential for the military… and I thought they’d be good footwear for this competition. So far they’ve done their duty and their duty well. The fashion appeal is just a bonus.”

 

Jen- “What about modeling? You have a good physique for it…”  
Brick - “Well, that’s because the core really makes you work up a good body. I mean, thank you for the compliment ma’am but, I don’t know if I’d be into that……..”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Brick- (Sheepish) “Well I mean not at the moment I’d be into it but I will sort of admit while I’m here that I’d like to try learning more about fashion in the future. Particularly a fashion school would be nice… but that’s not really what a army cadet should be pursuing. Fashion promotes negative values, overindulgence, and extremely high-class, beautiful, sophisticated looks, design, and creativity. The army SAVES and protects people! The difference is pretty clear!”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Jen- “Hard to get eh? Well I can tell there’s something else that’s on his mind whenever we talk about fashion and it’s true that the military has pretty strict requirements. But Jen is intent on dishing the dirt to her fans and get the exclusive information so yeah, I’ll get it out of him.” (Looks to the camera) “Oh and yeah, I’m considering making a fashion blog if I win the million so I thought getting some practice in would be swell.”

 

(Meanwhile, Heather and Sugar are working on their team’s main course. Surprisingly, they seem to be working rather well with Heather layering the tomato and basil sauce over the parmesan chicken. Though judging by their eye contact, there’s still some tension.)

 

Sugar- “You have the precision of a construction worker. Really MANLY y’know?”

 

Heather- “Thanks… I’m pleasantly surprised to see you haven’t scared down the food and sabotaged us you pig.”

 

Sugar- “Well when it comes down to food, Sugar’s sugar, spice, and everything nice. I ain’t gonna do that to you… YET.” (Grins mischieviously)

 

Heather- (Scoffs) “Please, the moment you try anything to lose, the team will have you out of here in a jiffy.”

 

Sugar- “How about a truce then Heather? Maybe we could work together in this game and make everyone lose their titles and we’ll be pageant royalty!”

 

Heather- “...” (She looks as if she’s considering this, although cheekily puts her finger to her chin) “Hmm… lemme see… work with you and my current alliance, and dominate the game…”

 

Sugar- “Yea-huh, yea-huh!” (Nods eagerly)

 

Heather- (Bluntly) “NO! Are you kidding me? Working with you is like working with a ticking time bomb. I’m NOT letting you ruin my game like you ruined yours.” (Sugar gasps)

 

Sugar- “Dangit! I was sure you’d buy the bait like at the farmer’s market!” (Heather just smiles smugly having caught Sugar’s bluff)

 

(Meanwhile Courtney is currently working on the anti-pasto, cutting cheese and vegetables. This is going on smoothly for her, at least until Dave appears on the screen, and not looking all too happy at all)

 

Courtney- (Sees Dave) “Hey Chef!” (Sees his expression) “… Oh please don’t tell me we’re struggling.”

 

Dave - “No, we’re not, I just want to talk to you about something.”

 

Courtney - “About what?”

 

Dave- “Cody.” (Courtney immediately frowns) “He says he talked to you this morning. What happened?”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Courtney - “These people can not be real.”

 

Courtney - “Are you serious? How is that any of your business at all?”

 

Dave- “Well according to Amy, it may be you are trying to get in with Duncan for your own game but I’m willing to be fair towards you. Also, Cody I know has a bit of a crush on you and has been trying to get on your good side in the hopes you’ll accept him. So tell me straight up, do you feel something for Cody?”

 

Courtney - (Flabbergasted at first, being asked such a blunt question) “...........First off, you have no evidence of what Amy was talking about and she was a liability so you shouldn’t be talking about that. Secondly, my love life is COMPLETELY none of your business at all so butt out of that!”

 

Dave- “Well at least tell me if you are considering Cody as a love interest. Like, he’s tearing himself up over it and as his friend I’d like to get him to move on or at least stop beating himself over the ‘what-if’ which I think is a dream at this point.” (He sound a bit more earnest and desperate this time.)

 

Courtney- (Softens her expression at Dave’s tone) “No. Cody has been WAY too clingy to me and it’s stifling to be around him. I want to make my own choices. That’s all.”

 

Dave- (Nods and smiles a bit) “Thanks Courtney. And sorry I had to be so… aggressive.”

 

Courtney- “You? Aggressive? Unlikely at best. So anyways how does the anti-pasto look so far?”

 

Dave- “It looks pretty good so far Courtney.” (At that moment Blaineley pops in through the saloon-style doors.)

 

Blaineley- “Three hours and counting guys! We want feasts that are Blainerific!” (Leaves)

 

(Courtney and Dave look to one another a bit confused by the original adjective she just used. The scene then cuts to Leshawna and Mike working on the pineapple chutney. Mike is slicing the bread while Leshawna seems almost done with the pineapple chutney itself. She’s noticeably wearing gloves though. Emma walks in.)

 

Emma- (Examines the slices of bread Mike has cut) “Uh Mike… these slices are too thin. They should be thicker so that they can hold the chutney without breaking.”

 

Mike - “Right! Heheh, sorry…..I’ll do better.”

 

Leshawna- “Hey wait, Emma I think these slices look fine to me. I mean the chutney isn’t THAT heavy.”

 

Emma - “Well I just think they can be a little bit thicker, just to make sure. Also why are you wearing gloves?”

 

Leshawna- “Well actually I’m allergic to pineapple. This recipe is my ma’s though so it’s a family tradition. Also I think they be fine, thin is in when it comes to fancy foods.”

 

Emma- “Ok, no. That’s just an assumption people make that’s been constantly played to death in cartoons. Thick is best. I’m not going to say it again.” (Walks away with a huff)

 

Leshawna- “... Geez, she’s actin’ like she’s provin’ herself to someone.”

 

Mike - “You think? Who would she be proving herself to though?”

 

Leshawna- “Who knows? Girl mentioned a sister, an ex-boyfriend, and lots of other things.” (Looks to Mike) “You got any pals or siblings like that? I haven’t really heard much from you since you joined Heather’s side.”

 

Mike - “Well, not really. I mean, I don’t know. I don’t really have real friends and I think I’m an only child.”

 

Leshawna- (Slightly confused) “You ‘think?’ What kind of family-life do you have?”

 

Mike - (Rubs arm nervously) “It’d be hard to explain. Trust me, you don’t really wanna know.”

 

Leshawna- “Well I may not look like it but in my spare time, I’m a volunteer to help some teens who got it rough in my hometown. So if you need someone to open up, I can be yours. I doubt Heather can honestly so you might want to consider that.”

 

Mike - “Heh, well, thanks heheh…..” (sheepish smile)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Mike - “Ya know, overall, most of the people here are pretty nice and alright. I mean, there are some exceptions, but, mostly. LeShawna seems to be one of the nice ones. Heheh.”

 

(Meanwhile, Cody and Sammy seem to be making progress on their calzones. Putting in the toppings in the calzones at the moment. Dave approaches them but this time Cody leers at him, not interested in talking at the moment. Dave looks a bit hurt at this and walks off without a word. Sammy doesn’t notice this and sighs to herself, bored.)

 

Sammy- “Honestly, cooking’s pretty tedious… or is it just because it’s a challenge for some people we don’t know that it isn’t fun?”

 

Cody - “Hahaha, true that.”

 

Sammy- “You know, I always wanted to learn how to cook, in case I moved out on my own for obvious reasons. Though Amy never allowed me to up until a year ago when my parents thought it was a good idea too.”

 

Cody - “Really? I think wanting to cook is pretty cool.”

 

Sammy- (Smiles) “Yeah! So many cool recipes to learn and stuff. Um… I should probably stop talking about Amy honestly but she’s been so central to my life it’s kind of hard to not bring her up.” (She’s definitely not used to this)

 

Cody - “It’s okay. You can vent to me all you want” (Sheepish smile) “I’m all ears, heheh.”

 

Sammy- “Aww thanks Cody.” (Hugs him) “... Hugs are ok right? Usually in the cheerleading squad we have to touch a lot of places we normally don’t want to when it comes to the pyramid.”

 

Cody - “Heheheh, I bet” (Now his smile is a bit more questionable) “and yeah, hugs are fine by me.”

 

(Moving aside from the suddenly awkward embrace, there seems to be a lot of action in the Gophers kitchen. Namely an argument between Duncan and Noah. Crimson is just waiting on the side not really doing anything.)

 

Noah- “Look greenie, you’re using way too much flambe’ starter. There’s no way I’m lightning it like that.”

 

Duncan - “And I’m telling you, bookworm, it’s totally the right amount. If it’s too much then that just means it’ll light even more, so just do it!”

 

Noah- “Right… because I think you misunderstood this recipe for a class volcano project. You turn it on then if you’re so keen on blowing up.” (At this point Emma walks in)

 

Emma- “Noah, what is going on here? Why haven’t you flambe’d the cake yet?”

 

Noah - “Because the mohawked wonder put too much starter and he still wants to light it anyway.”

 

Emma- (Sighs) “We have less than three hours to get all these courses done. I’m sure that he put in just enough. He wouldn’t want to end up going home right?” (Leers at Duncan)

 

Duncan- (Looks genuinely pissed) “You threatening me?!”

 

Emma- “Yes! Since obviously things went wrong last time and I’m going to make sure they don’t!”

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Duncan - “You know, Emma’s kinda reminding me of Courtney during this challenge. Don’t know if that’s good or bad. Either way, I think she’s very much overreacting to all this.”

 

Emma- (Turns on the lighter and is about to light the cake)

 

Noah- “Emma don’t!”

 

(FWOOSH! A small and surprisingly controlled burst of flame and smoke emerges from the cake. Emma sputters and gasps and crashes onto her back in shock, hair disheveled and with some soot on her face. She got off easy though as the cake is completely charred. Duncan can’t hold back a small laugh and Crimson doesn’t seem to react at all.)

 

Emma - “Okay…….maybe…..I was wrong.”

 

Noah- “Way to lose this for us Duncan!” (Helps Emma up)

 

Duncan- “Pfft! We still got time to make up a new one. Not like Gothic Mona Lisa over here is helping either.” (Gestures to Crimson)

 

(Crimson doesn’t respond. She just is her usual stoic self)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Crimson- “I’ll admit I don’t really cook… usually Ennui is better with that sort of thing. Besides the idea of wasting so many precious ingredients for overly fabulous dishes is nauseating…” (She says all this with the same monotone she’s possessed since the start)

 

Emma- “Well both of you need to step it up! Everyone else is doing fine on their courses except for you guys and I refuse to lose! Noah, make sure they don’t mess things up ok?”

 

Noah- “Yeah…” (Uncertain) “Maybe you should get some rest.” (Emma just shakes her head and heads off.) “Yeah… this is sinking fast…”

 

(As the deadline draws nears, Jen and Brick are finishing up their macarons. Jen is applying some pearl-shaped sprinkles in the frosting of the macarons to make them look stunning.)

 

Jen - “I hope they’ll like these. This is the first time I’ve designed things that aren’t clothes.”

 

Brick- “I think they look incredible! It’s like macarons are the muse of desserts, waiting to be dressed in the cutest and most delicious of fillings.” (Swoons)

 

Jen - (Smiles) “You think so?”

 

Brick- (Realizes he let slip he may have some taste after all, he stammers) “U-uh I mean that’s what some of the troop’s daughters say… and some of the nurses… t-they like that sort of thing.”

 

Jen - (Giggles a bit) “Yeah, I’m sure they do.”

 

(At that moment Sammy walks in)

 

Sammy- “Hey guys! I just wanted to let ya know the calzones are just about done. I was thinking of helping out Courtney.”

 

Jen- (A little more bitter) “You mean the elusive C.I.T? Yeah… sure. She’d probably appreciate that.”

 

Brick- “Hmm? What do you mean?”

 

Jen- “Well she sounded like she was making excuses earlier so that she wouldn’t have to work with Cody. Like, where I come from honesty is a virtue. Be it on fashion critiques or when someone is really, really cute or what you truly like and want to be in life. People who make excuses are just missing the point.”

 

Brick- (Figures out he may be one of those people missing the point) “T-those are some wise words Jen.”

 

Sammy- (Surprised) “Ok… well I guess I’ll go talk to the elusive C.I.T. then.” (Scurries away)

 

(A little later and it is around challenge presentation time. The teams are getting ready to present their three courses. The interns seated for the taste testing are a rather chubby looking fellow with glasses, a red version of chris’ shirt, khaki shorts, and sneakers/socks. He has short black hair. The second one is a girl with braces, a unibrow, a shirt that seriously looks wavy for some reason or is really baggy but is the same as the guy’s shirt, and the same shorts and sneakers that the guy has. They are the stand-ins for Chris and Blaineley, of course. On the Bass side, Dave has an elegant candlestick with candles as his decor. On the Gophers we can see a ring of flowers. Crimson places her idol there as an add-on with Emma standing proudly, though her apron still has some soot marks on it.)

 

Emma- “You’re meal is coming right up… interns.” (Feels a bit guilty about making them seem inferior)

 

Dave- (Lights the candles effortlessly with a match and blows out the candles.) “Back in a sec with your meals. They will blow you away.”

 

(On the Gophers table in the kitchen, we can see the three courses. A beautiful pineapple chutney placed on two thick slices of toast, a marvelous parmesan encrusted chicken with tomato and basil sauce layered perfectly over it, and a cooked citrus macadamia upside down cake flambe’ protected in a case. Heather and Sugar sniff the chicken as the team watches.)

 

Sugar- “Smells like a chicken dinner!” (The team looks at her weirdly)

 

Noah- “No it smells like a legitimate chance at victory.” (Smiles at Emma but Emma still looks nervous)

 

Emma- “Ok, Heather, Sugar, I’m trusting you to watch over the food. Remember if anything goes wrong with the courses before they are presented, it’s your responsibility.” (Heather scoffs at the threat though Sugar seems to smile…) “Everyone, let’s get into position.” (The rest of the team leaves, leaving only Sugar and Heather behind.)

 

Heather- “I hate her so much…! Like what higher power does she think she-ack!!!” (Suddenly Sugar grabs Heather’s left arm and pulls it up while also using her other hand to cover Heather’s mouth)

 

(Sugar drags Heather over to the freezer door, holding her firmly despite the queen bee’s resistance, opens it with a slam and tosses Heather inside before instantly shutting it tight and locked it. From inside, Heather rushes to the door and bangs on it.)

 

Heather - “SUGAR! LET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW!”

 

Sugar- “Nuh uh… you’s goin’ home today once and for all! Might as well enjoy your last moments as an ice drag queen.” (She turns to the main course and licks her lips)

 

Heather - “UGH! I WILL DESTROY YOU!”

 

Sugar- “I don’t know about that. I think there’s a lot more people who want you gone than me. Plus if I blame what happens on you, then who are they going to believe? An iconic legendary pageant queen like myself, or a washed-up Mulan?”

 

Heather - “Oh shut up! I bet all your wins are store bought and you're only famous for wearing a stupid cow costume!”

 

Sugar- (Gasps melodramatically) “You take it back before I send you home in a neck brace!”

 

Heather- (Smug) “Right… because that’d totally help your case on trying to frame ME.”

 

Sugar- (Bites her lip) “Y-you just wait and see tranny!” (She then looks to the main course and walks over menacingly towards it.)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Sugar- “I could’ve also added I made more money than her alone or that my great, great, grandmother won the most expensive pageant queen crown in history but that story was too good for her… him… it. Sugar’s gonna pull this plan off and send them home once and for all!”

 

(After that, the Bass are presenting their appetizer, the anti-pasto, to the interns. Based on their reactions, they seem to quite like it. They indicate they are ready for the main course and so Cody serves them the calzones. The interns dig in and also seem to be really enjoying them. Cody and Courtney watch them nervously as they await a verdict.)

 

Male Intern- “These two dishes alone are worth 17 points out of a possible 20! Well done!”

 

Courtney- (Fist pumps)

 

Cody- (Offers a fist bump to Courtney but Courtney merely folds her arms. Cody looks a bit saddened.)

 

Female Intern- “Now we shall taste the Gophers first two courses.”

 

Emma - “Alright! Who’s got the main course?” (In the meantime, Duncan serves the pineapple chutney and toast to the interns)  
(The interns happily start eating at the food. Admittedly, seeing them be so happy seems to make Chris upset. Blaineley seems to not care as much about it, but she’s not really smiling either.)

 

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Chris McLean - “Seeing those interns happy made me feel unhappy. Like maybe I should’ve been fed this food instead of them.”

 

(Meanwhile, none of the Gophers seem to understand Emma’s question, or more appropiately, don’t have a response to give. Emma suddenly looks nervous.)

 

Emma- “W-well when I meant for Heather and Sugar to guard the food I didn’t mean one of them was going to be serving it…”

 

Leshawna- (Suddenly she looks a bit worried as well and opens the saloon doors to the kitchen forcefully. What she sees makes her gasp in horror.)

 

(There are bones all over the place. Entire tables are overturned. A window is broken. Heather is still banging on the freezer door to be let out. Sauce is all over the place, and all over Sugar. Heck, she has remnants of chicken in her hair even, and also her face, which includes sauce. She is, however, overjoyed and even laughing about what had went down before LeShawna stepped in. All the remains of the chicken is a small, miniscule sliver of a bite.)

 

Leshawna- (Furious) TELL ME, YOU DID NOT JUST EAT THAT ENTIRE PLATE OF CHICKEN!!”

 

Sugar - (She is then pushed out of the room with a plate that has a single bone with barely any meat on it left. She shrugs and struts over to the taste testing interns, handing them the plate)

 

(They are not amused or impressed)

 

(The gopher intern tries to eat the lone piece of skin on the plate, but just then a rat swings in on a rope from the ceiling and steals it from their hand, never to be seen again after it leaves the screen)

 

(The actual Gophers can all be seen with angered, disappointed, shocked, or facepalming expressions. Sugar is oblivious)

 

Female Intern- “Luckily your appetizer was amazing because this is complete rubbish. 10 out of 20.” (The Killer Bass cheer happily amongst themselves for having a lead. The Gophers of course, are not as happy about this)

 

(Either way, with that it was time for the desserts. The first team to present their dessert, of course, was to be the Killer Bass)

 

(The macarons look delicious though break apart fairly easily when the interns bite into them. They eat them still but don’t seem quite as satisfied.)

 

Male Intern- “Beautiful presentation but trying to tackle on macarons may have been a bit too hard for you guys. They taste a bit dry and not really solid enough. 3 points.”

 

Jen- (Looks a bit dismayed at the low score) “I-I’m sorry…

 

Brick- (Comforts Jen by putting a hand to her shoulder)

 

Blaineley- “Looks like the Gophers need all 10 points to just tie it up to the Bass’s 20.”

 

Emma - (To her fellow gophers) “Okay, let’s hope the flambe is able to wow them.”

 

(We then cut to when the flambe is presented to the interns for tasting. It actually looked like how a real flambe should look. Well made, well decorated, well presented. It looked like one of the sweetest, most edible things in the universe. It looked even sweeter than baked goods from the mythical fairy tale land of Equestria. It looked even better than anything the Bass could make. It made the Bass scared.)

 

(The interns were more than ready to dig in. However, the moment that their forks touched it, it poofed into a pile of black ash. No seriously, it just spontaneously combusted in a poof of smoke and was immediately nothing but ash and a few burnt pieces of cake.)

 

Leshawna- “Ooh… that’s not good.”

 

(The intern tries to take a bite from one pile of ash, but that pile of ash literally poofs into nothing before it even goes into the mouth, making the intern literally chew on thin air thinking food was in it)

 

Female Intern- (Annoyed) “Well… you clearly didn’t care about this challenge whatsoever. One stellar dish and two plates of nothing? No points for the last course. Bringing it to 10 points total.”

 

Emma- (Disappointed and angry, she leers at Sugar) “Where is Heather?”

 

Sugar- “Heather, oh right, that cruel lil’ thing blackmailed me into eating the chicken. Sayin’ she would get ya voted off if I didn’t help her try to lose the challenge.”

 

Duncan- “Like she needed any help looking prime for elimination.” (Noah and Emma glare at him for this)

 

Emma- “Her whereabouts if you please.”

 

Sugar- “In the freezer, like where all the other cold, dead meat go.” (The other team looks at her like ‘REALLY’ as do her teammates?)

 

Noah - “Hah, wow.”

 

Emma - “Why is she in the freezer?”

 

Sugar - “Well DUH, cuz I PUT her in there! How else would she be in there?”

 

(Mike runs off to go retrieve her from the freezer. There is the sound of the freezer door opening, and before long they return. Heather however, is both unhappy, and actually full on blue from her time in the freezer. The team has mixed reactions to seeing this before their eyes.)

 

Heather - “I can not BELIEVE you people left me in the freezer to FREEZE TO DEATH! Do you people have ANY idea what it’s like in there? Not that SHE cares. Because SHE RUINED THE CHALLENGE FOR US ALL! I mean, for real? Why am I on a team with the most useless people in the universe?!”

 

Emma- “Obviously you completely ignored any of what I suggested in getting along with her and Sugar didn’t even tell us you were in there so sorry.”

 

Heather- “You WILL be sorry [BLEEP] (Turns to Sugar) “and that goes for you too porky! (Looks to Chris) Who won?!”

 

Noah - “The other team did. You know, the Bass. The fish?”

 

(The Killer Bass cheer at this in celebration. Courtney jumping up, Jen and Brick hugging, Sammy hugging Cody, and Dave looking proud of his work as master chef.)

 

Heather- “Great, that’s just great! Why do we keep losing people?!” (Crimson pockets her idol, and Emma notices this and looks skeptical.)

 

Duncan- (Points to Emma and Sugar) “Because you alpha females think you got a hold of leading a team and completely fail at doing so.”

 

Sugar- “Are you sayin you are better than us?!”

 

Mike- (Bravely) “What he’s saying is that you aren’t being considerate of the other teammates and are letting us lose these challenges by clashing personalities too much.”

 

Sugar- “It’s all Heather’s fault!” (Points at her) “If she was gone we could be winnin’ again!”

 

Heather- “And who was master chef again and thought of the brilliant decision to leave Sugar with food? Yeah, you Emma.” (Emma looks hurt at this.)

 

Emma- “Hey! I was just trying to patch up some of the problems the team has been having. Sorry if you didn’t seize the opportunity.”

 

(The arguing continues but the hosts have more business to take care of.)

 

Blaineley- “Ok the Killer Bass-”

 

Chris McLean - (Epic interruption) “The Killer Bass have officially won the challenge by scoring the most points! Therefore, it is the Screaming Gophers, yet again, who will be joining me or Blaineley at the bonfire ceremony tonight! As promised as well, you’ll be enjoying a reward tonight. A five star dinner, under the stars.” (The Bass cheer again at this)

 

Confessional ---------> Emma: (She actually appears to be on the verge of tears) “This feeling is just the worst… I thought getting over Jake and putting my past behind me was going to strengthen my resolve in this game but… look at what’s happened! My team is beyond my control and they also are thinking of eliminating me just for stepping up when some of them just pocket weird voodoo dolls or clash with teammates… Ngh…” (She bursts into tears and sobs)

 

(At the Screaming Gophers cabin, the elimination ceremony fast approaching, Emma is crying on the steps, looking very sad and uncertain about her future. Just then, Noah walks over and joins her at the steps.)

 

Noah - (Is actually genuinely trying to cheer her up) “Hey, so we lost a second time, well, okay, in total a…...fourth time, t’s going to be alright.”

 

Emma- “Noah… Duncan’s campaigning for them to vote ME off… I-I wasn’t that bad was I…?” (She sniffles)

 

Noah - “He’s what?! No, you weren’t that Emma. At least, I didn’t think so.”

 

Emma- “I’ll admit I’m more hands-on but… I-I just didn’t think there was any other approach to get through to them…” (Wipes her tears away and takes a breath.)

 

Noah - “It’s okay…”

 

Emma- “I gotta find a way to stay in this… so I can make it up to them. Noah, who are the other targets?”

 

Noah - “I’d say probably Sugar and Heather. To be fair though, Sugar is more difficult to manage, is more narrow-minded, and more unflighty than Heather when you think about it. I mean, compared to her, Heather has common sense.”

 

Emma- “Same ones as last huh…? (Thinks about it) Well Sugar isn’t targeting me though… but it is true she’s been responsible for our last losses and keeps thinking as though her decision is the one we all should follow. Like with Dawn. We can’t let her keep getting away with this...”

 

Noah - “Then how about we not?”

 

Emma- (Looks confident again) “Yeah. Let’s not. Thanks Noah. You’re a real lifesaver sometimes.” (She stands up and heads for the elimination ceremony.)

 

(Noah follows right after her, of course. Meanwhile, one more group of Gophers is making plans inside the girls cabin. Only this time, Heather has allowed Mike and Duncan inside as no one else is in there. An alliance meeting.)

 

Heather- (Looking warmer) “Ok, here’s the plan… Duncan, you and Crimson will be voting for Emma while me and Mike vote for Sugar. Knowing Leshawna, she’s bound to vote for Sugar and Sugar’s bound to make a complete fool of herself yet again.”

 

Duncan- “Why waste my precious vote though?” (Holds his heart and feigns pain) “You wound me madame.”

 

Heather- “Emma needs to pay for her incompetence and trying to assert herself as leader. So we’re going to threaten her with being in the bottom two. That way she’ll have no choice but to cower and let ME take the reigns of the Screaming Gophers.”

 

Mike- “That’s pretty… smart of you actually.”

 

Heather- (Haughty) “Yes. It’s why I’M the one running this game. Though I must say I’m looking even more forward to Sugar finally being dispersed out of this Island.”

 

Duncan- “Yeah… this is going to be a fun night.” (He and Mike follow Heather out the door.)

 

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Announcer - "Tonight at 10/11 central........THE FANFICTION WRITING ALL-AROUND NO-HOLDS-BARRED WORLD BEATDOWN WRASTLING BOXING TOURNAMENT!"

(All of a sudden we see a scene in a wrestling/boxing areana where several fanfiction authors are in a ring together, albeit wearing uniform. The referee is in the center of the ring and is of course going to describe them for us)

Referee - "WE'VE BROUGHT ONLY THE MOST NOTORIOUS FANFICTION WRITERS THAT WE COULD AFFORD TO BRING OVER HERE FOR THIS 'ERE BEATDOWN! THERE ARE NO RULES AT ALL, JUST BEAT THE EVER LIVING HELL OUT OF EACHOTHER!" (He then gestures to one of the corners and begins introducting the actual fighters) "IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE 666XxBloodyxX666! WRITER OF 'BRING ME TO LIFE'!"

(666XxBloodyxX666 is none other than Maria Susan, her pale white skin shown off in a female wrestling suit - black sports bra with a white 'beeding' heart on the chest with the blood being red, and a black pair of shorts with the exact same heart design on the rump. The rest of her outfit is basically just black knee-high sports socks and white sneakers that were clearly spraypainted a mix of both black and red)

Maria Susan - "I'M GOING TO AVENGE MY OC'S ELIMINATION AND SHOW EVERYONE HOW IT'S DONE! I'M GOING TO PAY YOU ALL BACK FOR BEING MEAN AND HORRIBLE BULLIES TO ME WHO DOESN'T DESERVE IT! I'M GOING TO FORCE YOU TO LIKE ALL MY STUFF AND SHOW YOU ALL THAT I DESERVE NOTHING SHORT OF AN APOLOGY AFTER ALL THE SHAME THAT YOU HAVE MADE ME FEEL! I'M GOING TO PUT YOU ALL IN BODY BAGS IF YOU DON'T COMPLY TO ME!"

Referee - (And he turns to another corner) "AND IN THIS CORNER, THE WRITIER OF 'POCKET DRAMA', CoPink30!"

(CoPink30 wears much a similar outfit to Maria Susan, a sports bra with shorts, socks and sneakers in the same fashion. Except CoPink's outfit lacks any sort of gothic colouring or heart designs. Instead, the sneakers and socks are both white and her shorts and top are simply a light shade of pink. Her head is completely covered by a mascot-style mask of a spherical pink face though, with no mouth but black eyes that have pink pupils - the eye holes are in the pupils)

CoPink30 - "Did you even READ my story AT ALL?!"

Maria Susan - "NO AND I DON'T WANT TO BECAUSE I KNOW IT SUCKS!"

CoPink30 - "Well how do you know that if you haven't read it yet?"

Maria Susan - "BECAUSE MY CHARACTER DIDN'T WIN!"

CoPink30 - "But what about the others who's OCs didn't win?"

Maria Susan - "I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT THEM!

CoPink30 - "But-"

Maria Susan - "STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL SORRY FOR YOU, YOU DON'T DESERVE IT, ONLY I DESERVE SYMPATHY AND TO BE FELT SORRY FOR!"

CoPink30 - (More than fed up with this by now) "Okay, you know what? Let's see if you actually have some bite to go along with your annoying bark."

Maria Susan - "FINE! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

Referee - (He once more gestures over to yet another corner of the ring) "ALRIGHT, IN THIS CORNER, WE GOT THE WRITIER OF 'ALVIN IN OVERTALE', BoystyleFreak89!"

(BoystyleFreak89 is a young boy of scrawny and skinny appearance, crystal blue eyes, and oddly enough pink spikey hair. He wears boystyle clothes in a very fancy and pink colour scheme. For reference, boystyle is effectively the male equivelant to Japanese lolita clothing so he effectively looks like, to put it simply, a male lolita. A very interesting clothing for a boy.)

BoystyleFreak89 - (Is clearly confused) "Why am I here?"

Referee - "BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO!"

BoystyleFreak89 - "Why do I have to?"

Referee - "JUST SHUT UP AND ACCEPT IT!"

BoystyleFreak89 - "Okay, okay! Fine.....I guess..."

Referee - "GOOD!" (He then gestures to the last corner of the ring) "AND IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE SOMEONE WHO IS A VERY GOOD ARTIST, DisasterProductions!"

(DisasterProductions is a boy with caucasian skin, fine dark hair, and is wearing what ammounts to a grey version of CoPink and Maria's outfits, but without any top because he is male and doesn't wear bras. He is of average muscle mass for his age and skinny build, and seems to not really be wearing any special themed clothes)

DisasterProductions - "All I am is a very good artist? What about-"

Referee - "DON'T CARE WE'RE ALREADY RUNNING THIS PADDING COMMERCIAL OUT TOO LONG SO SHUT UP!"

DisasterProductions - "Don't make me hurt you too you jerk!"

Referee - "IF YOU WANNA HURT ME THEN BRING IT [BLEEP]!"

DiasterProductions - "Alright, I will!" (Lunges at the Referee)

(Boystyle just watches in confused awe as CoPink30 and Maria Susan also promptly lunge at eachother to begin their fight)

(Just as the fight actually starts we cut back to the logo screen for this 'show' and the announcer's voice comes back up)

Announcer - "See the thrilling THROWDOWN later this night at 10/11 central! Only on TDN, The Drama Network!"

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY #9]**

 

(We then cut to the elimination ceremony. There is a family of rats gathering around the wastebins, one of them is even teaching the others how to use the leftovers to make five star dinners. Somewhere else on the island, Chris is typing up his daily email to his mother. There is also, somewhere else on the island, there is an expecting deer mother walking in to a cave hospital to experience the miracle of childbirth. If you are expecting us to describe the scene further please go somewhere else. Last but not least, Mr. Sasquatch is getting a citation for speeding after a car race between himself and the fourwheeler driving deer. However, most importantly there is a campfire ceremony going on. It is being hosted by Blaineley this time since Chris did the last one. The Gophers team is sitting in front of her, some looking a lot more excited and eager to vote someone off than others.)

 

Blaineley - “Wow, Screaming Gophers. What happened? You guys were like, the original winners, and yet here you are, losing two challenges in a row! How the mighty have fallen indeed!”

 

Heather - “Well we wouldn’t be here if weren’t for SOME CERTAIN PEOPLE”. (She looks over to Emma and Sugar with angry glare)

 

(They look back at her unhappily)

 

Blaineley - “Anywho, by now I’m sure that you know the drill by now and how this works. But for the viewers back home who might be watching this as their first episode, basically here is the plate of marshmallows. I will call out your names one by one until there is but one marshmallow left. If you get a marshmallow, you must walk down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers. Once there, you will leave Total Drama Island, FOREVER!”

 

Noah- (Cynically) “Until the reunion.”

 

Blaineley - (For a few seconds is surprised at Noah’s remark as if there’s something she’s hiding, but quickly acts like he said nothing) “Heh, well, we’ll see about that, Noah! In other news, you are safe!”

 

(Noah collects his marshmallow with a smile.)

 

Blaineley- “Also safe are our resident dark ones, Duncan and Crimson.” (Duncan looks a bit miffed to be referred to as a ‘dark one’ though Crimson doesn’t mind. They both receive their marshmallows.) Leshawna.”

 

Leshawna- “Mmhmm! Thanks girl.” (She gets her marshmallow.)

 

Blaineley- “And last one with no votes towards them… Mike.”

 

Mike - (pleasantly surprised yet again as he walks up to get his marshmallow)

 

(The ones left facing elimination are Sugar, Heather and Emma)

 

Blaineley- “Only one of you will escape with a single vote for now… and that is…”

 

Sugar- “ME!” (Stands up and grins happily)

 

Blaineley- “Uh, no. It’s Heather.”

 

(Sugar’s face falls into a dramatic face of sorrow and realization as Heather gets her marshmallow proudly and with a grin of contempt. Emma turns to look at the marshmallows with fear as Sugar sits back down.)

 

Blaineley- “Can’t say I’m surprised honestly. Sugar, you have a tendency to piss off certain people by non-stop insulting them and trying to get them voted off the show. Have your misunderstandings finally resulted in your downfall?”

 

Sugar- “I ain’t misunderstood nothin’!”

 

Blaineley- “And Emma, you took charge of the Screaming Gophers this challenge. However, not only did two courses come up empty, but you didn’t impress some of your teammates with your attitude. Are you too difficult to deal with?”

 

(Noah mouths a ‘no’ while Emma just looks down in disgrace.)

 

Blaineley - “Either way, one of you will be going home, the other will get to stay here until possibly the next ceremony. The person who stays here is……………………………….” (dramatic pause)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(dramatic suspense builds)  
.  
.  
.  
(Squirrels are feeling the tension)  
.  
.  
.  
(Crimson remains stoic)  
(For once, Noah is actually among the ones getting tense)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Blaineley is just enjoying doing what Chris does during his turns)  
(Heather is the one who gets fed up with this)

 

Heather - “Will you just get on with it already?!”

 

Blaineley - (annoyed) “Alright, fine! Emma, you’re the one who’s safe!” (She tosses Emma her marshmallow. Sugar gasps in shock)

 

Sugar - “NO! THIS CAN’T BE TRUE! THIS JUST CAN’T BE! NOT HERE! NOT NOW! I’M SUPPOSED TO BE WINNIN’ THIS THING! FOR THE WIZARD!”

 

Heather- “Now you can join him in Oz.” (Chuckles)

 

Sugar- “I was the pageant queen! I was funny and sweet, and cute as a button! Why’d you vote me off over this fake-*beep* transgender mess?!”

 

Leshawna- “Because the only hot mess around here is you tryin’ to throw our challenges! And honey, she’s a real woman.”

 

Sugar- “Prove it then!”

 

Heather- “Y’know what? FINE! I’ll prove it once and for all! Just keep the camera OFF me please?!”

 

Blaineley- “Since you said ‘please’. Sure thing.”

 

(Indeed for a few brief moments there’s an intermission. But when we get back… Sugar looks completely in awe and Duncan looks a bit pleased… too pleased. Other Gophers have just looked away or are giving awkward/poker faces. The implications are obvious. Heather flashed her chest.)

 

Sugar- “N-no… you was a real woman this whole time?”

 

Heather- “No duh! Now go home like a good loser.”

 

Sugar- “NO! I deserve the crown more than anyone!” (She runs for the cabins.) “I AIN’T GOIN’ DOWN LIKE THAT.”

 

Blaineley - “Oh goodness, we have a runner.” (She turns her ear piece) “Chef? We need you right now.”

 

(Chef kicks open the door to the main lodge and runs after Sugar)

 

(Once Chef was off-screen, the sounds that followed were sounds of cats meowing, banging, clanging, fighting, a real plain straight up struggle. Even dogs barking, for some odd reason. It sounded like complete anarchy. Even fireworks apparently went off judging by the sounds. Whatever was happening off-screen shocked and confused both the Gophers and Blaineley.)

 

(Eventually though, after whatever went down, Sugar was tied up and thrown into the boat of losers whether she wanted to or not. And she did not. She showed this by the fact she still was kicking and screaming all the way even as Chef got in the boat and started driving. Sugar does settle down as the boat pulls away and begins crying tears of sorrow, having lost everything in this show.)

 

(Back at the Campfire Ceremony)

 

Leshawna- “Good riddance to that!”

 

Heather- “Yes. I’m glad we can agree on something.”

 

Duncan- “Sooooo… wanna hang out?” (Winks at Heather who just recoils in disgust)

 

Heather- “Next time you try to flirt with me, maybe you’ll be the one revealing more than you should to a group of strangers, only this time the camera will be ON you!”

 

Duncan- “Whatever…” (Shrugs his shoulders.)

 

Blaineley- (At the Dock of Shame) “With nine eliminations, the game is really starting to heat up for our remaining 13 campers. Including some juicy hints at romance. Can these buds of romance blossom with time? Is Crimson’s Boney Island idol going to finally be noticed by the team? What will happen with Dave and Cody’s bond? Are we going to have on-screen nudity sometime soon? Hopefully we’ll have answers to most of these questions in the next TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!”

 

**[END EPISODE - GOODBYE, SUGAR]**

 

**BONUS NOTE - This episode contained some shout-outs to people from DeviantART! In gender-bent form though. Including my Co-Writer since Episode 6, LolitaFreak88**


	11. Who Can You Trust?

(Just like the previous episode, this episode opens up the recap sequence to recap what occurred previously. Except this time it's both Chris and Blaineley standing on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa, attempting to do the recap together as they stand beside eachother looking right at the cameras filming the show. For serious.)

Chris & Blaineley - "Previously, on Total Drama Island!" (As the footage of the previous episode begins, we see them both glaring at eachother a bit angrily)

Chris McLean - "The remaining campers had to participate in a cooking challenge, and man the heat was REAL!"

Blaineley - "Courtney got into a little argument with Dave as her and Duncan's relationship brought how Cody would feel about it all into question. Such juicy gossip!"

Chris McLean - "And Sugar of course, was her good ol' Sugar self, but this ended up not being so good for the team, but at the very least it was finally confirmed once and for all that Heather is infact, NOT a tranny. So to speak."

Blaineley - "Indeed! The Producers did of course, get a few emails from concerned parents about that scene though."

Chris McLean - "But while some relationships soured, and others, like the two resident cynics, seemed to be somewhat growing, the relationship between Sugar and Heather came to an end when the Gophers lost yet another challenge, and blamed Sugar on it. Thus, it was goodbye to the pageant queen! Though we did have an awesome scene in which we all found out that Heather is a real girl after all!"

Blaineley - "She's only 16, Chris."

Chris McLean - "Well in THIS country that is of legal age!"

Blaineley - "How would her parents feel about you saying this though?"

Chris McLean - ".........moving on."

Blaineley - "Anyway; So sad, now we only have one remaining contestant with any sort of fashion experience left!"

(At that point, the clips from the previous episode end and we return to the view of Chris and Blaineley standing on the dock together)

Blaineley - "So, with that recap knocked right out of the way, what will happen during this episode? Will the Gophers recover from their previous defeat? Will they even function without Sugar at all? Will any more couples actually form at all? How will the Bass fare during all of this?"

Chris McLean - (Bluntly pushes her aside in epic interruption moment) "FIND OUT TONIGHT ON TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!"

Blaineley - (Angrily glares at him before kicking him right into the lake water)

**[RECAP FADES OUT INTO INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial opens up with a bunch of people sitting at what appears to be the desk of a game show. Infact, it is. There are six people sitting at at what appears to be a roulette table, with the announcer standing on a podium oddly placed in the center of it)

(Their names are present on their sections of the table, and are as follows: DisasterProductions, BoystyleFreak89, CoPink30, Linka-the-Gardevoir, PessimisticCheerer and SkyPictures61)

Announcer - "Alright. All of you have been brought here against your will to participate in what I like to call, RANDOM ROULETTE! I will ask each of you a question in order, and if you answer it right or wrong either way I will roll a die onto the roulette table and whatever happens happens."

DisasterProductions - "That's stupid."

Announcer - "TALKING OUT OF TURN!" (He rolls the dice onto the roulette table and it spins around repeatedly until landing on a purple section. He then takes out a card reads it) "YOU GET SENT TO CWCVILLE!"

(Everyone gasps in shere terror)

DisasterProductions - "WHAT?!" (Trap door opens from beneath him and he is sent falling down below) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo!"

Announcer - "With him out of the way.......PessimisticCheerer, you're up next!"

PessimimisticCheerer - "What's the point?! You're just gonna do that to me anyway probably!"

Announcer - "WRONG! I'm going to do something DIFFERENT to you, you dolt!" (He rolls the dice once more and yeah, the same thing happens except it lands on yellow instead of purple. Either way, PessimisticCheerer gulps the announcer continues) "I want you to draw a picture of Blaineley O'Holloran letting out a big ol' fart on Orpah Windfrey!"

(All of the remaining just look at the announcer with quite disturbed looks to their faces)

PessimisticCheerer - "Um, no, sorry.....not interested."

Announcer - "THEN YOU WILL BE THROWN INTO SOLITARY CONFINEMENT UNTIL YOU GIVE INTO THE DEMANDS!" (Trap door opens under the eliminated contestant before he is sent falling down into a shaft much like a white padded room)

(All of the others who remain look to each other and gulp)

Announcer - (Close-up of his face, he has that insane look to his face and a truly pyschotic grin)

(The commercial goes back to the logo of the show now, 'RANDOM ROULETTE!')

Random voice-over - "All new, coming up next! Only on TDN. The Drama Network!"

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(The actual episode begins in the dining hall of the main lodge, where we see a plate with a cup on it. At first, it's just the plate. Until the arm of Chef appears above it and plops on some unintelligible slop from a spoon down onto it. He tops it off with a straw.)

Chef Hatchet - "Today's breakfast, is Hawaiian-Italian fusion casarole!" (Is smiling proudly while handing the plate of 'casarole' to none other than goth girl Crimson)

Crimson - "While I admire the dreamlessness and hopelessness of this food's appearance, it looks a lot like the left overs from the previous challenge."

Chef Hatchet - "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"

Crimson - (Has her usual stoic face on) "No. I don't. Not at all. I actually like the dreariness of the food. How do you get it to look like that?"

Chef Hatchet - (is taken aback by how unaffected she is to his exclaiming) "Um, well, it's a simple technique really..." (Him and Crimson go into the background as he explains this. Instead, we shift over to Emma walking up to sit next to LeShawna at one of the many tables in the lodge)

Emma - (Smirking at something) "Need a little echinacea?"

(We learn she is talking to Heather, who has a cold and is sitting infront of Emma and LeShawna sneezing and with a blanket around her)

Heather - (scoffs) "You're so funny! Trying to l-lead the challenge and pairing me with Miss Piggy...I bet you wanted her to lock me up in a freezer! You're intimidated b-by my leadership skills!"

Emma - "Intimidated?"

LeShawna - "Girl that freezer must'a confused you or somethin' cuz I ain't intimidated of by your skinny lil butt."

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Heather - (still chilly and wrapped in a blanket) "Oddly enough t-thats a good thing...it means they don't s-see me as a viable target to vote off...but as IF I was going to thank them for f-f-finally eliminating that sorry excuse for a pageant queen after that! I-I..."(sneezes and then sniffles) "I am the TRUE leader of this team."

Heather - (Growls) "You are such a,a,a,a-" (Sneezes) "Ugh! I hate this place!"

(On that point, we cut to the Killer Bass table, where Cody, Dave and Jen are seated though the rest of their team are unseen at the moment)

(We see Jen is pretty much bored, Dave much the same, though Cody is angrily eyeing over at none other than Duncan who is minding his own business just entering into the main lodge at that moment)

Dave - (Notices Cody's angry eyeing) "Something bothering you, Cody?"

Cody - (Has a pouty attitude) "Yes."

Dave - "What is it?"

Cody - "Duncan."

Dave - "Oh.....okay.....I see..."

Cody - "What?"

Dave - "Nothing, nothing, just, um, ya know.....yeah..."

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Dave - "Sometimes I don't get what Cody sees in Courtney, really. I mean, she's alright but she's no Sky, you know what I mean? Sky is like, the perfect girl. Totally the perfect girl. Especially for me. She's my girl alright! Mine! I can't wait until I win the money, and Sky's all like......ahem, anyway, my point is that I suppose as Cody's friend I have to keep him from doing something stupid, heheh."

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Cody - "That Duncan, what is it that girls even see in him? Why can't girls ever go after the good guy? Why are they always interested in the bad boys?!" (Pouts)

Cody - "You know what? I'm gonna give Duncan a piece of my mind."

Dave - (Grabs Cody's wrist as he stands up) "Are you crazy? Do you have a deathwish?"

Cody - "No, but what else am I supposed to do?"

Dave - "I dunno, get over it?"

Cody - "Have you gotten over Sky?"

Dave - "Yes! Because at least it's already settled me and her are like, dating and stuff."

Cody - "Oh really?"

Dave - "Yep! Come on, just sit back down and don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Cody - (Sits down and pouts more) "Fine!"

(On that point we cut to Duncan, who is standing not to far from where they get their food at. He has a mug on his tray but he sees one nearby not on a tray. He decides to look around for a bit before putting it under his shirt)

(Trying to walk away with that though, gets Courtney to seemingly come out of nowhere all up in his face)

Courtney - (Annoyed) "I saw that! How could you just go and steal a mug?"

Duncan - "Because it's cool looking and I don't have one." (Ignoring the one that was already on his plate, he scoffs and smirks) "Didn't have one, that is."

Courtney - (Glares at him angrily as he walks off)

(Just as he sits down at the Gopher table though, she runs back up to him and continutes the conversation)

Courtney - (Is whispering as to not be overheard) "Do you not care that you could get kicked off?"

Duncan - (Smirking) "Awww, and here I thought you didn't care about me."

Courtney - "I....I....I don't!"

Duncan - "Then why are you at the other team's table just for me?"

Heather - "Yes" (Is like, on the other side of the table, she sneezes inbetween talking) "Why ARE you at our table?" (Sneezes again)

Courtney - "Not for the reasons you're thinking of!" (After that exclamation, she proceeds to storm off back to the Bass table to rejoin her own team.)

Duncan - (Smirking, to himself) "She digs me."

Heather - (Rolls her eyes, having overheard him) "I suppose you're going to say she should join our alliance or something?"

Duncan - (Brow raise) "Feeling jealous now, are we?"

Heather - "J-jealous? Are you a moron? This is a GAME! If I wanted a d-date I would-"

Mike - (Ironically walks up to Heather with a warm, wet towel) "I thought this'd help you with our cold, Heather. Here you go." (Wraps it around her neck nicely. Heather is genuinely caught off-guard.)

Duncan - "Oh, I see what's going on."

Heather - "S-s-shut up. Cold's keeping me from smacking you right now. Coversationover. Thank you, Mike." (Dismisses Mike with a hand wave which he loyally respons to)

(It should be noted that watching that interaction from a distance, Cody still lightly but angrily banged one of his fists down onto the table, retaining his pouting face the whole time. Dave just looked at him concerned)

**[THE WOODS]**

(On that point we cut to somewhere in the woods, where the sun is shining through the trees and a butterfly flies past the screen. As Chris walks up we can also see some birds doing typical bird stuff in the background. Chris walks up with an expression that just oozes of a random emotional moment, which is exactly what this happens to be)

Chris McLean - "Hi, Chris here. Sometimes, teams just don't get along. So the producers and I-"

Blaineley - (Walks up from the other side of the screen, arms folded and sassy face)

Chris McLean - (Emotional moment ruined, he's not happy about that) "and Blaineley, thought that the best way to work through the group friction would be......"

Blaineley - "To exploit it for drama and ratings!"

Chris McLean - "Hey! I was going to say for laughs!"

Blaineley - "This is Total DRAMA Island, not Total COMEDY Island. My line makes more sense."

Chris McLean - "No it doesn't!"

Blaineley - "Yes it does."

Chris McLean - "No it doesn't!"

Blaineley - "Yes it does and we need to move onto the challenge already you're wasting everyone's time!"

Chris McLean - (Folds arms and pouts like a spoiled rich kid)

**[THE DOCK OF SHAME]**

(On that point we see Chris & Blaineley have gathered all of the remaining contestants - grouped up according to their team - to stand infront of them on the dock. This is obviously being done because it's finally time for the two hosts to begin explaining the challenge to all of them)

(For memory the Killer Bass are Courtney, Cody, Dave, Brick, Jen and Sammy. The Screaming Gophers are Duncan, Mike, Noah, LeShawna, Heather, Emma and Crimson.)

Blaineley - "So. I think we all know that last week's challenge did bring to light a few issues between the Gophers" (Takes notice of Heather glaring at LeShawna and Emma angrily. Also Heather no longer has her cold. Noah is also making this sly smirk at Emma.), "And we've been picking up on some tension between the Bass too. (Cody's glaring at Duncan, Jen and Brick are confused by that, Courtney has hands on hips. Sammy and Dave just idling.) "As such, this week's challenge is going to be centered on trust! Because, all good things begin with a little bit of trust!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Emma - (Arms folded) "My team is about, I'd say, 20% or 40% trustable at best."

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Crimson- “My people trusted civilization once… they were accused of witchcraft and hung or stoned to death.” (Spoke this very monotone but sounded very creepy.)

Chris McLean - "There will be eighteen major challenges today, each of which will have to be completed by twenty-two or more members of your team!" (Everyone is looking at him speechless)

Emma - (Raises her hand)

Chris McLean - "Yes?"

Emma - "There's not even twenty-two of us left on the island anymore..."

Blaineley - (Scoffs and pushes Chris aside) "Allow me to explain better. There will be THREE major challenges today, and each of them will involve either TWO or more of you all to complete them!"

Emma - "That's better."

Chris McLean - "Hmph!" (Folds arms and pouts again)

Blaineley - "Now, normally we'd let you campers choose your partners, but we're not doing that this time, so more fun for me!"

Chris McLean - "Ahem!"

Blaineley - (Rolls eyes) "and Chris too."

(All of the remaining campers, of course, dread the rest of this day now)

**[CHALLENGE #1]**

(For the first of the challenges, Chris and Blaineley have all of the remaining campers gathered at the foot of one of the large rock formations found across the island. Many of them are idling, though Heather has her hands placed on her hips. The others are all neutral and/or idle during this challenge's explanation though.)

Blaineley - "Alright, so given the place we've brought you to, you may have guessed that for the first challenge you all will be going on an extreme, freehand, rock climbing adventure!"

Chris McLean - "Cody and Dave will be rock climbing for the Killer Bass team-"

Blaineley - (Interrupts Chris) "while Heather and Emma will be doing it for the Gophers Team!" (She then holds up the belay ropes and harnesses) "Here's your belay and harness!" (She tosses them each their own pairs)

(Of the teams, we see Emma grab them for the Gophers, only for Heather to quickly and angrily swipe them from her)

Emma - "What is your problem now, exactly?"

Heather - "If you think I'm letting YOU hold me up, you're nuts!"

Blaineley - "Oh, you won't be holding her up exactly. One camper pulls the slack on the belay as their partner climbs. If the cLimber falls the belay will stop them from crashing!"

Cody - (Tugs on the belay he caught but doesn't say anything)

Blaineley - "There is, however, a twist!"

Chris McLean - (Laughs a bit) "Both the sides and base of the mountain are rigged with a few nice distractions" (winks as he laughs a bit more), "Like, rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives, aaaaaand.....a few other surprises!"

Duncan - (Raises brow and smirks) "Well, we've got this one in the bag."

Cody & Dave - (They both take offense to that but don't say anything)

Blaineley - "Anywho, the person on the belay must ALSO harness their partner up! Remember, it's all about trust people!" (Heather and Emma are angrily glaring at each other much to the worry of their team, Cody and Dave look to eachother with eyebrow raises unsure of which one will be each role) "and remember, do NOT let go of the rope! The life of your partner, depends on it!"

Emma - (Raises her hand once more) "Excuse me, but can we trade partners? I would prefer not being dropped to death on my head today."

Heather - "Puh-lease, as much as I LOVE your company, I'm not gonna throw a challenge just to kill you. Yet. Now spread 'em." (Stretches belay rope)

(We then cut to Cody and Dave. Dave is the one kneeling down to place the harness and belay on Cody.)

Cody - "Ya know Dave, I actually have some experience in knot tying, I could-"

Dave - "We already settled who's doing this, Cody."

Cody - "Heheh, right."

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Cody - "I've never had a guy be that close to that spot of my body before, is all.....heheh....heh.....heh............heh."

Dave - "Alright" (He lightly tugs on the harness to make sure it's nice and snug) "That should just about do it! But ya know, your pants are really baggy, Cody."

Cody - "What are you talking about? They're just fine! Perfect for attracting the ladies!"

Jen - "Actually Dave's kinda right, they are pretty baggy."

Brick - (Silently nods in agreement with Jen)

Cody - "Well, what's the matter with them, exactly? I don't see the problem."

Dave - "Well, what if they like, fall off or something?"

Jen - "That and they really hide any features you may or may not have."

Dave - "Um, yeah, what she said."

Cody - (Blushes a bit in embarrassment) "Well, I....um..........can we just start the challenge already?"

(The whole time Courtney has been watching this go on with an annoyed look to her face. Sammy's been watching this with a confused face in contrast.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Courtney - "What is this? Brotherhood of the Baggy Pants? WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT TYPE OF PANTS HE HAS ON?!"

(At that point, we cut over to Heather and Emma, with Heather just finishing hooking Emma onto her own harness. Of course, it doesn't take long for Emma to notice something peculiar about the harness after Heather has hooked her up)

Emma - "What is the second rope for?" (Indeed, she has noticed that Heather has oddly enough, placed an extra rope onto her harness)

Heather - (That smile on her face) "It's a backup line."

Emma - (Not buying it) "What are you smiling about?"

Heather - "Nothing! I'm just REALLY happy we got on this challenge together!"

Emma - (Glares at her in a very unbelieving glare)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather - "It's all her and LeShawna's fault for trying to one-up me! I've got a doctorate in revenge and humiliation!"

(On that point, we finally cut to the part in which the challenge has begun. First, we see nothing other than Emma herself, getting up right to the part involving the rusty nails oddly enough nailed right into the mountain side. For both Emma and Cody, they are doing their best to avoid putting their hands on the nails, it's not too difficult in all honesty, but they also have to try keeping their balance and avoid falling the entire time too)

(Both Emma and Cody get a pretty good height overall, though Cody keeps going slow and steady while Emma presses on beyond him at a much faster pacing)

(This does however come to an end when Emma is the first to reach the explosives. One blows up in her face.)

(Noah gasps in horror)

(Emma is alive though, she is just sent falling down due to the explosion, screaming in horror herself)

Emma - "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" (Heather manages to then stop her from falling by pulling the right belay ropes) "Ow!"

Heather - "It's okay! I got you!"

Emma - (Regaining her focus while Heather is holding onto the belay down below)

(On that point, Chris suddenly pops up infront of the camera with his classic grin on his face)

Chris McLean - "I DID say there would be surprises, heheh." (He holds up a water gun) "Habanero pepper sauce, anyone?" He somewhat maliciously squirts this offensive red liquid at Heather.)

Heather- “Ughhh!” (She’s soaked in the sauce and tries to rub it off her) “What the heck Chris?” (Letting go of the ropes however…)

Emma- “Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” (THUD! She crashed to the bottom.) “OWW!” (Heather looks slightly guilty but more stupefied than anything.)

Crimson- (Gives a thumbs up to Chris, somewhat amused by the whole thing.)

Chris - “Muy caliente!” (Teeth sparkle)

(At that point, Chris aims at Dave and fires the sauce at him, soaking him much like he did with Heather)

Dave - (He freaks out a bit more and tries to rub it off of him too) “GAH! Great! Now I need to shower again!”

Cody - “Dang it DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!” (Much like Emma, he ends up falling off of the rock too. Only, well, he lands ontop of Dave.)

Sammy- “Honestly I thought it was going a bit too well…” (Looks a bit embarrassed while Courtney is in facepalmdom.)

(Cody and Dave are groaning a bit, when Dave realizes he is on the ground with Cody ontop of him, and in a almost embracing-like position, he freezes up. Cody does too. They just freeze up. Duncan laughing can be heard in the distance though.)

Dave - “Um, Cody?”

Cody - “Yes, Dave?”

Dave - “Get off me…...please?”

Cody - “R-r-right on it…..” (Stands back up. Silently and awkwardly they proceed to try to get back on with the rock climbing. Emma has already done so by this point, so she has a head start.)

(A little later into the challenge and both of them are quite high up but Emma still maintains a decent lead.)

Heather- “Come on Emma. You don’t want to fall…” (She grasps the second rope she put on the harness earlier, and has a devious look to her face) “Behind.” (She tugs on it hard with a distinct snapping sound)

Emma - (Basically, the rope snapped the back of her pants off, exposing…...her panties) “GAH!”

Cody - (Silent face of surprised observation at least until the back area of the pants falls onto his face and obscures his view)

Noah - (Eyes widen and his face turns into what can only be described as a genuine happy grin at what he’s seeing. Yes seriously.)

Duncan - (Looking up, also smiling) “Well, you don’t see that everyday.”

Chris McLean - (Also smiling) “No, you don’t my man, no you don’t.”

Blaineley - (Is just standing there liking the drama but has a ‘why am I not surprised’ look at the male’s reactions to this)

Cody - (Takes the pants off of his face and yes, gets an eyeful of the sight himself. He goes into a daze, albeit seemingly enjoying it, at that moment though and ends up tripping off the rock yet again)

Dave - (Tries pulling on the belay rope but it ends up wrapping around one of his ankles) “Well-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!” (He starts flying as he is promptly dragged by it)

(They end up slamming into each other and then promptly staying put dangling on the mountainside by the belay rope, upside down too)

Dave - (Sighs and then comments sarcastically) “Why am I not surprised this happened?”

Cody - “Sorry……….super distraction……..heheheh.”

(We then cut back to Emma who looks back and seems to silently consider briefly doing something, but then decides)

Emma - “Screw it.” (Puts her pants piece into her mouth and continues climbing. She actually manages to reach the top rather easily and quickly)

Blaineley - “And it looks like the Gophers have managed to win the first challenge!”

Emma - “Yeah!” (Cheers, puts pants in the air, then realizes what’s she’s doing and covers herself with them) “Crap!”

**[CHALLENGE #2]**

(For the second challenge of the day, we go straight to the mess hall, aka the main lodge. Here, a podium is sitting in the middle at the end of the two tables. Spotlights shine all over the room for some time before becoming fixated on three specific spots: the tables and the podium.)

(On one side comes from the Killer Bass, Brick and Jen. They seem to come up from some lift below the floor, but then again that could've been fake sound effects)

(On the Gophers side is revealed Mike and Crimson, with the same lift effect, again unless it's somehow real and not fake sound effects. But it's probably just sound effects)

(Then, we see an intern doing a series of flips seemingly flipping like a homing attack right at the podium, landing behind it just as the host of this mini-challenge, Blaineley, appears standing behind the podium. The intern silently crawls away at that moment as if nobody noticed her/him.)

Blaineley - "And now we have reached part two! The EXTREME COOKING CHALLENGE!" (Silence as the intern crawls fully out of the kitchen) "Each team, of selected campers, must choose who cooks and who eats."

Brick - "Well, with all due respect ma'am, I do believe you should be the cook during this challenge."

Jen - "Oh I don't know about that, I think you'd probably be a better cook than me!"

Brick - (He almost gushes at that) "You think?"

Jen - "Toats!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Jen - "That and I don't want to get cooked food all over my outfit again."

Brick - "Well then" (Salutes) "You can count on trusting me to make sure we pass this challenge with flying colours!"

Jen - (With playful and friendly smile, she salutes Brick back)

(Meanwhile, we go to Mike and Crimson, where Mike is looking over to Crimson with a nervous and sort of awkward look to his face)

Mike - "So........which one of us will be doing what in this round?"

Crimson - (Deadpan and silent for a little while)

Mike - "Um......yeah......heheh...."

Crimson - "If you want, I can do the cooking." (Mike is almost startled by her sudden use of voice)

Mike - "Oh....okay....heheh...I'm fine with that..."

Crimson - (Deadpan silent for a bit, but not forever) "Alright then."

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Mike - "In hindsight maybe I should've been more assertive.......but it's hard......." (sighs sadly)

Blaineley - “Now…..begin!”

Brick- (Pokes at his fish which suddenly makes it fly up and around, emitting balloon-like noises as it seemingly deflates. Jen shrieks and ducks down as it flies over her head and crashes through the window.)

(On that point, we have a timeskip to when both of the fish have been fully prepared, for better or for worse. First, we see the dish that was prepared by Brick for Jen)  
(Amazingly enough, the Bass dish here is actually looking decently well done. It looks like real sushi, all nicely cubed and every thing, even set up in pyramid-esque stack and topped off with a few leaves of sorts. Brick actually wipes sweat from his forehead once done, apparently cooking it was stressful)

Brick - “Finished!”

(Mike and Crimson look on. Crimson decides to put the final touches on her plate. Ketchup. Lots of it. Her style of sushi is interesting in that she has it in the form of a actually realistic looking human skull. Disturbingly accurate too. With that in mind it should be a little obvious what she made the ketchup look like.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Crimson: “Slicing is a lot different from actually cooking so… yeah. I can dissect an impressively dangerous fish………..…” (While the camera lingers, she suddenly appears really bored for some reason and even leans against the wall of the confessional.)

(On that point, it’s time for the feeding. First up is Brick serving the sushi to Jen.)

(Jen is a little nervous about it, naturally, but as the drumroll sounds and Blaineley, Chris and Chef lean in anticipation from a distance away, she actually puts it into her mouth and does in fact eat it. She chews for some time before swallowing.)

(She looks around in both directions in silence for some time)

(Then she breaks out a smile)

Jen - “I’m alive! It’s good!” (Brick and Jen cheer together before friendly hugging)

(The hosts at that point turn to Mike and Crimson now. Mike gulps at the fact it is now his turn.)

(The skull design of the sushi doesn’t help him much either)

(Regardless, he still puts the sushi into his mouth and eats it, all while Crimson watches with her usual stoic and deadpan expression and silence. After a few dramatic moments, Mike opens one eye and then another. He was tense the whole time. Miraculously though… it appears he’s fine and he even smiles surprised.)

Mike- “W-wow… and to think you didn’t cook anything last challenge!”

Crimson- (Looks a bit miffed and she actually walks off without a word.)

Mike- “Uh… sorry?” (Scratches the back of his head)

Blaineley- “What a stroke of good luck. Both teams managed to properly prepare the poisonous porcupine puffer fish. And yes, I used a lot of P’s, it’s called alliteration. Makes me sound smart. A point for both teams… but only a few challenges remain. I’m excited to see how this turns out.”

**[MID-CHALLENGE BREAK]**

(On that note we begin a mid-challenge break scene, first we see a close-up of the sun over the island, before panning down to the dock of shame. That is where none other than Brick and Jen are, enjoying some quality time before what they think will be the final challenge of the day)

Jen- (Is stretching) “Mmmm… I gotta admit I’m starting to really like this place. I mean without Tom I thought it’d be like 20% less cool but now it’s like 50% more… interesting?”

Brick- “It’s definitely different from a military environment that’s for sure. I like the abundance of free time.”

Jen- “What do you do in your free time?” (Looks a bit too serious to be curious)

Brick- “Oh… um… well I just uh… y’know… polish my boots, review the military creed-”

Jen- “Sewing, cooking, stamp-collecting. Any hobbies like that you do?”

Brick- “J-Jen… are you trying to ask something of me?”

Jen- “I can’t take it anymore! It’s obvious you’re like SO good at domestic stuff and you seem to be really into some of the challenges related to style and trendiness. And it’s getting kind of obvious you’re hiding stuff…” (Folds arms)

Brick- “... But my troop would think less of me…” (Looks guilty)

Jen- “Who cares about them?! We’re in a game, totally acting like psychos who eat too much sugar and give irrelevant opinions towards people. So like, they don’t matter here. You should be more open with us since you stress trust and leadership. Isn’t that why you TOOK leadership of the team? Because Courtney was and still is being a bit sketchy?”

Brick- “Y-you’re right… I’ll be open with you from now on Jen. I think you’re spirit is amazing, you are positive and kind, and you’re a real role model to the team!”

Jen- (Blushes slightly) “Thank you… I-”

Brick- “So I think I’ll tell you the full story once we’re off-camera.”

Jen- (Grimaces) “No. I want it now. And normally I only want something now if it has to do with Prava.”

Brick- “... T-then can we go off-camer-”

Jen- “NOW.” (She’s determined)

(Brick is tormented. He doesn’t feel ready yet to open up about the deep dark love of fashion that he’s held for so long and his natural skill with cooking and taking care of people and things. A military cadet is dominant, powerful, in charge of protecting innocents… they don’t dabble in runway shows. Ultimately Brick shakes his head.)

Jen- “Un-#freaking-believable. Y’know, I thought I could depend on you since Tom left but it seems I’m going to have to try to depend on the pervert, or the C.I.T., or Sammy… actually Sammy’s not half-bad now that I think about it.” (Looks away in thought)

Brick- “Jen, I’m under so much more pressure than you… anything I do here leaves a mark on my reliability and reputation and-”

Jen- “Tell that to Amy or someone who made a fool of themselves. You’re acting like you are going to make a fool of yourself for some knock-off reason when I don’t even think you could if you tried. But hey, if you don’t believe in yourself, why should I believe in you? Humph.” (She walks away with her head held high. Brick looks down in disappointment and insecurity.)

**[CHALLENGE #3]**

(For the third challenge, we cut back to the woods, where Chris is to be the presenter of this final challenge of the evening. He has all of the remaining campers gathered infront of him, once more divided by teams, as he promptly begins explaining the challenge in full as he has, or hopes he has, their full attention)

Chris McLean - “The final round of today’s challenge consists of three more challenges! It’s the three blind challenges.” (The campers are all either bored or idling) “It begins with the blind william tell followed by the blind trapeze and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan!”

Jen- (Annoyed) “Humph, Brick’s so blind he can’t even look at himself.”

Cody - (Spoiled kid pout) “Duncan’s so blind he can’t tell he looks like he walked out of a old drug PSA.”

Jen- “Ugh, I know. Like seriously, what’s with the random green hair that doesn’t even go with your shoes? And the piercings only work if it’s done tastefully. Eyebrow piercing just seems lousy.”

Cody - “I don’t get what anyone could see in him. “

Courtney- “Hey. Would you two stop gossiping? We’re about to rebound and we need to hear the rules of the challenge!”

Jen- “S-sorry…” (Winces)

Cody - “Y-y-yes ma’am…...heheh” (Sheepish smile)

Chris McLean - (On that point he puts an arrow on Brick’s head) “Like legendary marksman William Tell, you’ll be knocking arrows off your partner’s head” (He bounces an apple in his hand) “With crabapples.”

Courtney - “Um...wasn’t it the other way around?”

Chris McLean - “Sshush!” (Pulls out a blindfold) “Also, the shooter will be blindfolded!”

Brick - (Gasps, it doesn’t help Chris is the one currently putting on the blindfold)

Chris McLean - “The person who shoots at the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage” (Takes apple and readies to fire it via slingshot) “Wins!” (Fires apple at Brick. It hits him square in the groin)

Brick - “OOoooooooh!” (Squeals in main, falls over onto knees)

Chris McLean - (Lifts blindfold to see, doesn’t really care that he hurt Brick though) “Ah, nuts!” (Goes back to challenge explaining) “LeShawna and Noah you’ll be one team, Courtney and Sammy you’ll be the other!”

Noah- “No offense because you’ll obviously be taking this the wrong way but… you should be the target.” (Leshawna scowls naturally.)

Leshawna- “I’ll do it. But only cause you owned up to it.” (Heather snickers behind her though which leads Leshawna to give her the stink eye.)

Courtney- (Sighs) “Well I hope you know how to shoot Sammy…”

Sammy- “Honestly not really… we don’t really have any batons. Usually everyone just does pompoms nowadays.”

Courtney- “My school’s very traditional so they have all the cheer team needs. Y’know, I was running for student council president before I signed up for this show.”

Sammy- “Did you win…?” (Courtney’s eyes widen)

Courtney- “Uhh… I’ll tell you later…” (They go to get ready for the challenge.)

Chris McLean - “Okay! Let’s rock and roll!” (Fist pump)

(We then cut to LeShawna and Courtney standing in their spots, arrows placed on their heads surprisingly still, with the blindfolded Noah and Sammy respectively taking their aims. Chris and the rest are standing off the side like that of a peanut gallery)

(Noah fires apples at LeShawna, initially hitting her in the shoulder)

LeShawna - “Watch it!”

(Sammy fires at Courtney, hitting her in the torso)

Courtney - “Ooh!”

(Another shot flies right past LeShawna’s head, nearly hitting her in the face)

LeShawna - “You tryin’ to take my head off?!”

Noah- “No I’m tryin’ to take the apple off. Much harder ironically enough."

(Courtney continues to be hit in the stomach, chest, pretty much everywhere except her head)

Courtney - “Ah! Ow! Ooh!”

(Apples continue to be launched from both Noah and Sammy. They repeatedly smack Courtney and LeShawna all over the place to a point that both continue repeating “Ah!” Oh!” “Ow!” “Hey!” “Ack!” sounds really quickly in succession.)

(This goes on for a time until Noah finally strikes the lucky shot and fires perfectly at the arrow placed on LeShawna’s head, sending both it and the apple flying until they hit a tree conveniently placed behind her)

LeShawna - “Wooh! Finally! You got it!”

Noah - (Lifts blindfold, smirks) “Naturally.”

Sammy - “Don’t worry, I’ve got it this time!”

Chris McLean - “Noah won already, the challenge is over!”

Sammy - “Huh?” (Fires an apple at her anyway)

Courtney - “Hey moron, it’s ov-” (Gets whacked in the forehead, the apple ricochets off of her. Then Scuba Bear gets hit as he was minding his business just standing in the nearby river, that same apple is then sent flying straight through the Sasquatch Family’s house and bounces all over their living room destroying each and every furniture and appliance in there and getting the kids in trouble for it before flying through the roof, into space, ricocheting off of a satellite, sent flying back down to Camp Wawanakwa where it lands on Courtney’s head. It spontaneously combusts when it does, but all it does is knock Courtney into a hole 6 feet in the ground and unconscious so no biggie.)

Sammy- “... Can I take off my blindfold now?”

Noah- “I think you’re conscience would be spared if you kept it on toots.”

(Cody has run up to the hole and is helping Courtney out of it while she remains unconscious. He checks her pulse.)

Cody - “She’s okay!”

(On that note we cut abruptly to the next challenge, or mini challenge, where Chris is continuing to serve as the presenter of it. This time he has gathered the remaining contestants - barring Courtney as she is now in the infirmary - before a very poorly constructed wooden trapeze set up, with wooden ladders to lead up to a platform to of course, take part in the trapeze. The set is also placed over what appears to be a small pond. Chris explains it next anyway.)

Chris McLean - “And now, for the blind trapeze! To avoid serious injury the trapeze has been set up over this pond! Which is full of jellyfish!” (Everybody gasps) “You two” (Hands blindfolds to Sammy and Crimson) “Will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump!”

Sammy - “And….then?”

Chris McLean - “Then...hopefully they catch you!”

Sammy - “So, who are the partners?”

Chris McLean - “Huh? I thought we were gonna do a, oh yeah nevermind. For Sammy your partner is Dave, for Crimson it’s Duncan.”

Dave- (Is looking at Sammy with a dubious expression)

Sammy- “H-hey… that last thing was an accident. And I have no idea how an apple can get that much momentum.”

Dave - “Heheh….well, I trust you…...I hope.”

(Meanwhile with Duncan and Crimson)

Crimson - (Just silently looks over to Duncan with deadpan stoic silent face.)

Duncan - “What? Just cuz I’m a criminal doesn’t mean I’ll drop you or anything.”

Crimson - “... I think I’m the one trying to catch you.”

Duncan - “Oh yeah, right…..so I’ve never done this before, big deal...right?”

Crimson - (Doesn’t respond to that)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Duncan: “Yeah… even if she is the only other person on the team who kind of gets my style, she’s not really someone I could approach. Not even at a party.”

(On that point we cut to the challenge, where the Killer Bass team of Sammy and Dave are up first. Dave dangling over the trapeze ropes with hands out for catching while Sammy is blindfolded and standing on the platform nervously not able to see a thing, obviously)

Sammy- (Is clutching the wood nervously) “Did I mention Amy’s given me trust issues…? Like seriously, not sure about this!”

Dave - “Don’t worry! Don’t think of me as Amy…..think of me as…..as….Dave?”

Sammy- “... Jellyfish don’t scare you right? I mean they are slimy but like, rare and stuff. Oh and beautiful at the aquarium.”

Dave - (Freaked out a bit in a wince at the slimy part) “N-n-n-no, its...it’s fine…..don’t worry.”

Sammy- “Ok… give me a go and I’ll leap off. Please don’t drop me.” (She stops clutching the wood)

Dave - “I won’t……….on…..one…..two……...three!”

Sammy- (She leaps off the platform with a quiet yelp and reaches out… and manages to grasp onto Dave’s hands) “W-whew…!”

Dave - “You made it!” (Is happy that neither of them fell in)

(The Killer Bass cheer at their team’s success at the challenge as Dave and Sammy swoop over to safety.)

Chris- “Ok Gophers, your turn!” (Duncan stands ready as Crimson is swinging from the bar.)

(Suddenly, a familiar idol falls from Crimson’s pocket and lands into the pool of jellyfish.)

Emma- “Wha…?” (Sees it and looks skeptical.)

Noah - (Notices Emma’s skeptical look) “You look like you’ve seen something seemingly irrational.”

(This has an unnerving effect on the jellyfish as they seem to branch their tentacles together and grow taller in some odd combined form. Crimson and Duncan are oblivious for different reasons.)

Crimson- “Ok… when I say go, leap.”

Duncan- “Whatever you say Draculaura.”

Crimson- (Looks understandably miffed at this as well. She purposely waits until she’s far away from Duncan before…) “Go.”

Duncan- (He leaps off with a pronounced war cry but suddenly is caught in mid-air by several tentacles… several stinging tentacles) “YAUGH!”

(Duncan is then dragged down into the pool and begins to shriek and holler. What the others are seeing isn’t pretty… except for Cody. Crimson is just stone-faced to all this.)

Chris- “Yeesh… looks like that’s a point for the Bass!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Cody: “Sometimes the powers that be just give you a freebie… Think Courtney believes in that stuff right?” (Nonetheless, he gives a thumbs up to the heavens.)

Duncan - (Is shown walking on his way to the infirmary tent with a jellyfish still attached to him, zapping him) “Agh! Well, I probably deserved that in all honestly.” (ZAP!) “Ow! I knew the whole trust thing would do me in the end.”

(The infirmary tent is unexpectedly… decent. It has genuine hospital beds and some equipment in it, so it’s pretty good for a simple tent. Either way, Duncan sits onto one of the beds and folds arms. Just then, Courtney wakes up from her concussion.)

Courtney - “What?” (Sits up, looks around) “Where am I?”

Duncan- (Suddenly perks up a bit before being stung) “Ouch…! W-well… normally I’d give you the Duncan treatment but basically you’re in the infirmary princess.”

Courtney - “They have a infirmary? Oh yeah….I remember now…..”

Duncan- “Before you call ‘Holler Sammy’, she won the last part for you guys with Dave. Kind of redemption wouldn’t you say? Think people can be redeemed?” (Winks at her)

Courtney - (Folds arms, having seen the wink) “How do I know you’re not just trying to win sympathy points from me? Trying to get some sort of favor or something from me?”

Duncan- “Something you say…? Well if you ins-” (Is stung especially hard) “... I’m going to la la land now.” (Passes out as Chef approaches him to tend to the jellyfish)

Courtney- (Can’t help but chuckle a bit to herself though looks unsure of what to do next, and what Chef is going to do) “What are you going to do to him?”

Chef - “Just standard procedure for jellyfish stings.”

Courtney - “Which is?”

Chef - “Don’t worry, if you stay and watch you’ll find out.” (A zipping noise is heard)

Courtney - (Gasps in horror)

Chef - (Pulls out from out of view a weird and unique looking machine, making Courtney sigh of relief)

(On that point we skip to the next challenge, also taking place somewhere in the woods near the island’s large rock formations. All of the remaining campers aside from Courtney and Duncan are gathered infront of both Chris and Blaineley as Chris begins explaining the final challenge of the evening. Blaineley is sipping on a cup of coffee while updating her social media profiles.)

Chris McLean - “And now, the final leg! The blind toboggan race!”

LeShawna - “The blind what now?”

Heather- “Go read a dictionary.” (LeShawna actually #itch slaps Heather for this) “OWW!” (She falls to the ground)

Emma- “Thank you.” (Smiles at LeShawna who smiles back.)

Chris McLean - (Enjoyed that moment) “As I was saying, each team will have a driver, and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions, oh yeah, and the driver will be blindfolded!” (Everyone gasps. Chris looks around at all of the remaining campers.) “Not many of you left, huh? Keep losing you guys! Hahahaha, oh well. Uhhhh, Emma and LeShawna, Brick and Cody!”

(We then cut to when the two mini teams on the hill, all of them standing around waiting for the race to officially begin. We focus on Brick and Cody as they look towards their teammates down the hill.)

Brick- “C-Cody… I’ve made a terrible mistake…” (Looks around nervously)

Cody - “Come on Brick, ol’ buddy, it’ll be fine! The Codester’s got the wheel!”

Brick- “... First off, I’m not much older than you. Second off, I have the wheel and you’re steering since I’m leading you towards the right path. Third off, it’s not the challenge I’m ashamed of… it’s how I can’t even be honest with all of you.”

Cody - “Huh? What do you mean?”

Brick- “I can’t tell Jen that I do share some interests with her because… my troop would shun me. It’s bad enough they probably know I’m fearful of the dark.” (Looks towards the camera glumly)

Cody - “Aw so it’s a lady problem you’re having? Well say no more my friend, cuz I’m an EXPERT when it comes to those types of problems!”

Brick- “... Well as long as it gives us something to talk about on the sled ride down…” (Gulps as he notices Chef putting something that looks oddly like sap on the toboggans)

Chef - “I’m just lubin’ them up. Get a little more speed goin’.” (Lightly snickers)

Cody- “Blech!” (Sticks out his tongue though Brick looks confused as to why he’s doing so.) “I hope that’s not a regular thing you do Chef.”

Emma- (Overhearing them) “Yeah, real mature boys. Are we ready to start now?” (Puts on LeShawna’s blindfold)

(Sure enough, after a short transition, both pairs are on their tobaggons and in position. Cody and LeShawna in the front and blindfolded, Brick and Emma in the back unblindfolded.)

Chris McLean - (Walks up and around them) “On your marks, get set, “

Chef - (Blows air horn and both him and Chris push the two teams on their way down the hall, kicking off the race challenge)

(First, we focus on Emma and LeShawna as they are on their high-speed journey down the hillside)

Emma - “Right!” (LeShawna turns right) “Right!” (Turns right again)

Brick - “Watch out for the tree!” (Cody turns away from a rock in the ground, while LeShawna does not, sending her and Emma flying into the air)

LeShawna- “WHOOOO! We are flying now!!” (Is actually enjoying this.)

Emma- “ACK! No, no, no, no, no…! (Closes her eyes and braces herself for impact)

(The two girls end up crashing onto what seems to be a stream, that moves particularly fast. Emma looks barely relieved while LeShawna is just surprised. Then Emma panics.)

Emma- “Oh my gosh… Kitty! Just to let you know I’ve always loved youuuuuuuuuuu!!! (A waterfall soon reveals itself and her, LeShawna, and their tobaggon plummets down, hitting a large branch wedged between two rocks that ends up propelling them forward into the air.)

(Back to the boys. They appear to be ahead.)

Brick- “So how should I make this up to Jen? Should I just gung-ho tell her everything despite my every move being watched by my troop?! Left!!” (Cody steers left instinctively, dodging a bush.)  
Cody - “Hm maybe just do what I do and buy ‘em a bop, sit down with them and be all nice and sweet to ‘em or somethin’. That always works for getting them nice and friendly to you again! Might not make them go out with ya, but makes them happier.”

Brick- “Well I suppose if I set it up in a trendy way Jen might approve… but what if she thinks I’m being too vain with my fashion sense…?”

Cody - “Well, just try to look cool! The ladies like it when you look cool!”

Brick- “Cool! Yeah… I can do cooler cooler than an ice cooler!” Right! (Cody steers right) Left! (Cody steers left but there’s a sudden explosion. Brick is caught off-guard.) “E-ENEMY FIRE?!!! LEFT!!!” (He actually looks a bit freaked out and even serious as he scans the area for ‘enemies’ while Cody steers left and triggers another explosion.) “DUCK!” (He holds onto Cody desperately as they ‘duck’. Nothing happens.)

Cody - “Huh?” (Confused when nothing happens)

Brick- “Since when was this show a warzone?!!” (At this moment Emma and LeShawna are pulling up and also notice the explosions)

Emma- “UGH! It must be Chris! Le-” (BOOM!)

(An explosion knocks Emma and LeShawna up into the air, and their tobaggon. They flail through the air and are shrieking.)

Chris - (Is indeed, somewhere off back on the top of the hill presumably, holding a dynamite blaster and using it to cause the explosions) “We had a few explosives left over and I just hate to waste.”

(Emma and LeShawna crash onto the hill and start tumbling down without being able to stop as Brick and Cody continue to make great progress. We see the finish line and the teams watching the race go down. The Gophers look extremely worried, save for Crimson, while the Bass are excited.)

Noah - (Is genuinely leaning forward in anticipation and concern, obviously only for Emma but still)

Heather- “Looks like the lawyer wannabe and LeLoudmouth are tumbling down.”

Mike- “A-are they going to be ok…?”

(Then an explosion occurs which sends Brick and Cody flying into the air, of course screaming on the way.)

(The Screaming Gophers start cheering when this happens, while the Bass start sighing and moping at another failure.)

(However, just before LeShawna and Emma cross the finish line, Cody and Brick end up landing right on it. Yes, right ontop of it. Ultimately, Leshawna and Emma stop tumbling right in front of the finish line. Emma has cuts on her pants and arms and her hair is dishelved. LeShawna has a bruise on her forehead and also her shirt is noticeably dirty.)

(As the Killer Bass are cheering and the Gophers are moping, it is then that Courtney and Duncan make a fully recovered return from the infirmary)

Courtney- “W-we won….?”

Chris- “Nooooot exactly. With this round won, both teams are tied with three points a piece.” (The cheering stops at that point) “However… there is a bit of a twist.” (He marches over towards the Gophers)

Courtney - “.....what kind of twist?”

Emma: “D-don’t ask me…” (Tries to get up but winces, she’s very sore) “C-can someone help me up…?” (Noah almost seems to materialize right next to her offering his hand to do just that. She wordlessly accepts it.)

LeShawna- (Manages to get up, being more tough than Emma, and takes a twig out of her hair)

Chris- “Crimson, we noticed you had something in your pockets during the Blind Trapeze challenge. Care to explain what it is?”

Crimson- “... A mystical relic I found on Boney Island.” (The Gophers eyes widen as she continues) “I imagine it’s a long lost-”

Heather- “Are you kidding me?! You took that from the island?!”

Crimson- “Is that a problem?”

Mike- “W-well it wasn’t allowed… otherwise we’d be cursed…”

Chris McLean - “Precisely! And by having it on you during this challenge, I can’t help but suspect you might’ve had it on you to cheat during this challenge. Such as sabotaging the jellyfish for the other team… or maybe you sabotaged the first challenge with bad luck towards the other team.”

Sammy- “Y-yeah…! I mean that’s definitely possible right…?” (The Bass, sensing an opportunity agree to Sammy’s idea. The Gophers look to her miffed but seem more annoyed with Crimson. LeShawna actually seems a bit more worried though, having gotten to know her.)

Chris- “Thus, the challenges where Crimson was a part of do not count. Which means that the Killer Bass have officially won the Blind Tasting challenge. And overall, they are the WINNERS!”

(The Killer Bass start cheering again, the Screaming Gophers return to moping and sighing and being much less happier overall)

Crimson- (Oddly enough, she’s smiling slightly. As though she was intending for this to happen.)

Chris McLean - “But before we’ll get to the elimination…..we’ll be right back after these-”

**[WEATHER EMERGENCY ALERT]**

(Suddenly a Weather Emergecy Alert sound - you know the one - starts up and yes, the bar on the bottom of the screen starts scrolling)

Chris - (He’s saying something but it’s muted out)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(The alert is still playing over the commercial which is some sort of furniture store ad)

(The ad is actually being presented by a man wearing clown make-up but a penguin suit that has a shark tail on it)

(He seems to be talking but what he’s saying is muted out)

(His tail starts destroying the furniture as he moves about and he starts flipping out over it)

(Then suddenly out of nowhere through the wall comes the Announcer from the previous commercial, running for his life from CoPink30, BoystyleFreak89, PesimisticCheerer, DisasterProductions, SkyPictures91 and Linka-the-Gardevoir as they are chasing him down)

(The Announcer runs into the Penguin suit guy and this angers the man into punching him into the jaw)

(An all-out beatdown begins occurring with the Penguin-Clown-Shark Man getting mad and spraying a fire extinguisher on all of them)

(This causes Linka-the-Gardevoir to tackle him and bring him into the ‘Battle Royale’ too)

(While all of the humans here made it out alive, there was still plenty of furniture harmed and destroyed during the production of this commercial. Which was muted out in favour of the Weather Alert Test)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY]**

(Right as we return, the Weather Alert officially ends)

(We then cut to the elimination ceremony. There is a family of rats who are just opening up their own gourmet five-star restaurant underneath the main lodge. Somewhere else on the island, Blaineley is reading an email from a yet unseen person. There is also, somewhere else on the island, there is a mother deer who is taking good care of her recently born fawn, and the Sasquatch Family are fighting with the island’s local insurance agency regarding the damage done to to their home earlier. Last but not least, Scuba Bear is speaking with a therapist about a fear of apples he has recently developed. The therapist is a horse. However, most importantly there is a campfire ceremony going on. It is being hosted by Chris this time since Blaineley did the last one. The Gophers team is sitting in front of him. Most of them seem very neutral this time around as opposed to the last elimination ceremony.)

Chris- “Screaming Gophers. Who wants a treat? A tasty treat that represents exemption, security, peace of mind-”

Heather- “I am not going through this again. Get on with it!” (Grimaces)

Chris- (Suddenly appears behind Mike, who yelps cowardly, and speaks very fast) “And if you don’t get a marshmallow you have to walk the Dock of Shame and you can never come back.” (Leans in close to Heather, much to her displeasure) “E-VER!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Duncan: “It was obvious who had to go.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Mike: “She doesn’t seem like she wants to be here anymore.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Emma: “Sabotaging us after not even trying last challenge? Not cool.”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** LeShawna: (Looks sad) “This isn’t going to be a fun marshmallow to swallow that’s for sure.”

Chris McLean - “Let’s see, one for Duncan, one for Emma, one for LeShawna!” (Grabs three marshmallow and throws them all at those respective campers.)

 

(Duncan and Emma catch them with their mouths. LeShawna weakly grabs onto it as she eyes Crimson nervously.)

Chris McLean - “Noah, Mike, well done mah brothers!” (Tosses them two marshmallows at once too)

(Noah and Mike catch them too and actually smile at one another. Heather and Crimson are left as the Bottom Two.)

Chris McLean- “So we have just one marshmallow left. Crimson and Heather. Two ladies of very different natures but ultimately weren’t very good today.”

Heather- (Scoffs) “He-LLO? I got us a point!”

Emma- “By stripping my pants thank you very much.” (Folds her arms and scowls at Heather)

Heather- “Oh zip it! You should be here and you know it.” (Grimaces)

Chris McClean- “... That pretty much answers why you are in the bottom Heather. And Crimson, where’s the passion? Where’s the commitment? It seems to only be towards cursed relics that you weren’t supposed to take from Boney Island.”

Crimson- (As always, even in danger, stays stoic and silent.)

Chris McLean - “Welp, the point is that both of you two should know the events which transpired that but you two in this situation at this time, and it was all caught on national if not international television.” (Emma covers her face at that point in embarrassment) “But the other point is, only one of you two is safe tonight. The other, will be walking down the dock of shame tonight…...to never. EVER be seen again. The person who gets the last marshmallow of safety is none other than………………………..” (Due Dramatic pause)

(Pause begins)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Tension builds)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Noah gets bored already)  
(Mike is biting his fingernails)  
(Emma’s face is still hidden out of embarrassment)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Crimson is stoic and deadpan)  
(Heather is annoyed and frustrated)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(LeShawna is nervous but rests hand on cheek to show she’s waiting impatiently)  
(Duncan rests hands behind his head as he waits for the pause to end)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Heather - “GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!”

Chris McLean - “Alright fine. The person’s safe……...is Scuba Bear!”

(Scuba Bear pops up from a bush nearby. Everyone gasps.)

Chris McLean - “Ha! I got you there!” (They all glare at him in annoyance and a little anger.) “Okay, the real person who’s safe…………..is Heather.” (Scuba Bear gasps in shock and faints)

Crimson- (She actually smirks, and nods in agreement. Before getting up and… speaking as someone with a much less gothic dour than before.) “Thank you Chris. Honestly that’s the best thing I could ask for right now.”

Heather- “... Wait what?” (The marshmallow clogs her on the head as she stares stupefied at Crimson along with everyone else.)

Crimson- “A $100,000 would be pretty rad but… no way can I put up with such lousy teammates for much longer. Except you LeShawna. You’re darker than you think. That’s a compliment. I’ll send a good word for Brody.”

LeShawna- (Is just as confused at first but then smiles when she realizes this must be a result of Brody’s talks with her) “Heh, thanks a lot girl. It’s a shame we couldn’t make it further together.”

Crimson- (She turns to Noah) “If you have enough time to gawk at Emma’s panties Noah, you would probably do well to realize brains and snark aren’t going to win you the game. Get over yourself.”

Noah - (Folds arms and has some sassy eyebrow raise to do in response to that, but can’t take of anything to actually say in response to that for once)

Crimson- (Turns to Emma) “And you should take more pride in who you can be Emma. I mean you already closed a door on something that hurt you, why keep pressuring yourself with the expectations of a leader? Try laying low once in awhile. A lawyer keeps their case secret until the moment arises.”

Emma - “You…….you have a point……….” (Rubs arm, realizing Crimson is right and having a contrasting response to Noah, is surprised Crimson had been so observant this whole time)

Crimson- (Turns to Duncan) “You’re a jerk Duncan, and Ennui is more goth and cool than you’re punkish #ss could ever be. I can only hope all your time spent with Courtney builds up to something better.”

Duncan - (Resting hands behind head, trying to act unmoved by her words) “Pfft, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Crimson- “Mike, it’s clear you have some deep dark secrets that could possibly spook even me. Don’t be afraid to seek a chance to open up about them and find some comfort. You’re on national T.V. You could maybe find some support. And no, an alliance is not good support.” (Heather rolls her eyes at this)

Mike - (Rubs his arms too and looks around nervously, looking at the ground too, clearly also not really having much to say in response to Crimson) “I….I …...nevermind….”

Crimson- “Heather… you probably don’t want to hear what I have to say about you. Trust me. You don’t. Though I can say I voted for you.”

Heather- “Do you think I care about some bloodstain? Ciao!” (Dismisses her with an arrogant hand flip.)

Crimson- “And again LeShawna. You’re awesome. Please win.”

LeShawna: “I’ve never given less than 110 Crimson. So place your bets on me!” (Winks at her)

Crimson- (Takes a deep breath and resumes her normal gothic dour. It seems that speech was from the ginger we saw a glimpse of in the fear challenge and not the Crimson we know.) “So… bye. Whatever.” (She walks towards the Dock of Shame.)

Chris McLean - (Speaking to the camera) “Well with that epic scene, we have reached the close of this episode of Total Drama Island! Will Crimson’s words have an impact on the next episode? Will the Gophers curse actually be lifted at all, or will the Bass yet again continue to kick their butts? Find out next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

(As he says this, the episode fades out to black, marking it’s end)

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE CRIMSON]**


	12. Basic Straining

(Just like the previous episode, this episode opens up the recap sequence to recap what occurred previously. Except this time it's only Blaineley standing on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa, attempting to do the recap due to reasons she’s most likely to explain in a few seconds. So don’t be concerned..)

Blaineley - “Last time on Total Drama Island… and yes I’m doing this again because Chris hogged a lot of screentime last episode. Anywho…”, (Clips of the previous episode begin playing as she gives the voice-over commentary), “The teams were given three challenges to test how much love and trust they had for one another. Which, unsurprisingly, was limited in certain areas. Cody’s growing dislike of Duncan started to show it’s ugly head buuuuut it seems that destiny has something in store for Courtney and Duncan. Jen didn’t appreciate Brick’s wishy-washy attitude and gave him a turned back and some scolding remarks. As for the Gophers… not much happened actually besides Mike showing his softie nature again, Heather being Heather, and ultimately Crimson’s cursed idol from Boney Island costing her team the win. Unexpectedly though, at the eve of her elimination, Crimson gave a massive roast to most of her team that was the BEST moment of the season in my opinion.” (The clips stop and we cut back to her on the dock) “Can anything from this episode top that moment off? How will some of our struggling ships stay afloat? And with the halfway point drawing closer and closer, how will this game turn out for both teams? Find out on another riveting, Blainerific episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!”

**[CUE INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

Announcer - “Kids, are you tired of this happening to you?”

(We see a scenario in which a bunch of kids are sitting in a classroom taught by a plump but well meaning and proud woman. The teacher, Ms. Teacherlady, walks up with a smile and says to the class)

Ms. Teacherlady - “Class, I want you to write a 1,000 world essay on what you’ve learned in school today!”

(All of the students moan, groan and whine)

Announcer - “Well no more! With the ‘Gotta Finish that Essay’ Super Deluxe Kit from our company!”

(Scenario showing a kid opening a box which leads to a computer monitor with a keyboard attached to it.)

Announcer - “Simply open up the box, plug your new machine in, insert paper into the attachable printer-like peripheral, and then turn on the monitor! You will be greeted with a screen asking for some basic information such as your first, middle and last names, the topic of your essay, the word count of your essay, your school and it’s address, your zip code, P.O. Box, credit card and billing information, home address and even your birthday!”

(The whole of course, a kid putting in all of these things was demonstrated)

Announcer - “Once you are done with all of that, press the ‘write!’ button on the keyboard and watch as the machine writes all of that pesky essay for you! With you not having to lift a single finger at all!”

(Once more, all of this is demonstrated in the commercial)

(It leads right up to the kid presenting this essay to the teacher)

Ms. Teacherlady - “Oh my, this is perfect, A+! A+++++!”

(The kid has a big ol’ creepy grin on his face as he gives a thumbs up to the camera)

Announcer - “Remember though, something like this does not come for free, you will have to pay for it sooner or later. If you or your parents fail to, we will have to send some….let’s call them Repo men, to that home of yours and we will have to make sure we get our money back. So keep that in mind kids, be sure to pay those monthly paymentsof $299.99!”

(Once more, demonstration is shown, this time of the kid and his parents opening their front door to find two men in dark suits standing infront of them, clearly terrifying them. Their fates are unseen.)

Announcer - “So remember, if you want that essay finished in time for the next day of class, CALL NOW!”

(The commercial ends with the standard fast-paced legal information and all of that typical commercial ending stuff)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(We open up just outside of the Screaming Gophers cabin, in a time of day where it’s early but the sun is still nice and out. Of the Gophers, Duncan is standing not far outside of the door, on the cabin parch. Standing by the wall, he is carving a skull into it with his pocket knife. On that point, one of the cabin doors opens abruptly, from it, comes Heather)

Heather- “Duncan! Get Mike, we’re going to have another meeting!”

Duncan- “... You mean alliance meeting or some ‘other’ meeting that I’d probably skip out on?” (Looks coy)

Heather- (Just gives him a piercing glare)

Duncan- “Tch… ok drama queen.”

(Later, Duncan, Mike, and Heather have gathered by the Confessional for a private meeting.)  
Mike - “So…...what are we talking about now?”

Duncan - “You tell me.”

Heather- “Ahem! Obviously, Crimson made her black swan song and tried to vote me off.”

Duncan- “Dude, it was just ONE vote.”

Heather- “But that’s just it! Some of these morons seem to think I’m a viable target and it’s important we know who to counter-target instead so that we are the ones running this game. Things are going to get serious sooner than later and I want our alliance to be in power.”

Mike - “Well, there’s only Emma, Noah and LeShawna left on our team besides us.”

Heather- “Well… LeShawna is apparently some fan-favorite for who knows what reason. But she has no real power on her own. I mean look at her, she butts heads every chance she gets and has little to no taste.”

Duncan- “Then what about dorkus and dorkette?”

Heather- (Scoffs) “Please, Emma’s the closest thing you’re going to get to Courtney so might as well start trying now.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Duncan - “I think that girl’s still a little toasty from that roast that Crimson gave her last time. I mean, why else does she think that she can just imply that Courtney’s too good for me, right?........She’s lucky that Sugar’s rumour turned out to be false, cause she sure acts like a grouchy old man to me.”

Duncan- “Pleaseeee she digs me. And apparently Noah’s got the hots for Emma. Panties anyone?”

Mike - (Is silent and doesn’t seem to know how to respond to that, or if he should. He is blushing slightly at the suggestion and memory.)

Heather- “And that’s precisely why Noah’s got to go next. I mean look at him, he’s annoying and cynical and only good for smarts challenge. But if it comes down to that in the finale, we’re toast and even beyond that, Emma’s not going to vote him off and others have bigger targets in their minds. So, now’s the best time to shoot him down.”

Duncan- “Gotcha duchess. Soooo...” (He then turns to Mike) “Going to open up about those deep dark secrets anytime soon?” (He looks friendly but his tone is suspicious)

Mike - “Wha-what are you talking about? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Duncan- “No no no no, there’s no getting out of this. Whatever the goth says goes in my book after that reading. So it’s about time you start telling us what you’ve been through, or maybe what you’re planning.” (Puts a hand against the Confessional wall.)

Heather- “Can it ogre! I don’t believe Mike’s capable of anything sneaky or doing things like that behind our back. Obviously Crimson was just trying to stir up some drama. How childish of you to fall for it too.” (Duncan merely scoffs and walks off, through with Heather’s… Heatherness.)

Mike - “Th-thanks for that…..Heather….heheh.”

Heather- “It’s all part of the game.” (Just then the speakers blare on: Chef’s voice booms out of them)

Chef - “LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE COCKROACHES, I WANT ALL CAMPERS TO REPORT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME AT O’NINE HUNDRED HOURS!”

(All of the campers are silent and look around at each other in confusion for a bit, only Brick runs off for the Dock of Shame before anyone else does, the others just look confused and shrug)

Chef - “THAT MEANS NOW SOLIDIERS, NOW!” (The pole with the intercom on it shakes when he finishes with that last now. He was that loud.)

(Now all of the other campers promptly join Brick in running to the dock of shame as instructed)

**[DOCK OF SHAME]**

(We then cut to the dock of shame, where all of the campers are lined up in a straight line, from left to right it’s Jen, Sammy, Emma, Noah, Heather, Dave, Brick, Cody, Duncan, Courtney, LeShawna and Mike)

(On the end of the dock right after Mike, stands Chef. He’s in a more serious get up. He’s dressed in green. Military Green. Wearing black sunglasses and a military hat, he’s dressed like the toughest drill sergeant that has ever lived. He wastes no time in pulling out a megaphone to keep giving out orders in drill sergeant fashion.)

Chef - “LINE UP AND STAND AT ATTENTION!” (Only Brick lines up in perfect military position, the others just kind of idle. Should be noted that Chef also has one of those baton-like pointer sicks with him) “YOU CALL THIS PROPER FORMATION?!” (Gets up to Brick and stops) “YOU SHOULD BE LIKE THIS BOY HERE! FEET TOGETHER” (Points at Brick’s feet which are together), “ARMS DOWN!” (Smacks Duncan with the pointer, making him yelp and put his arms down, Brick’s were already down), “EYES FORWARD!” (Dave quickly moves eyes/head to be perfectly forward) “HEAD UP!” (Puts pointer under Heather’s chin to make her put her head up)

  
(Mike just gets whapped basically everywhere a few times. He looks particularly sensitive and scared to this as Chef moves past him.)

Noah - (Snarking to Emma) “Oh this is gonna be a fun day.”

Chef - (Goes up to Noah and blasts his megaphone yell into his face) “WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME SOLIDIER?!”

Noah - (Is actually a bit startled) “Whatever you wanted to hear?”

Chef Hatchet - “AND YOU WILL CONTINUE TO SAY WHAT I WANT TO HEAR UNTIL I TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN TELL ME SOMETHING ELSE!” (On that part he begins finally explaining the challenge as he walks on back the other way) “Today’s challenge will not be an easy one! Infact I don’t expect everyone to come out alive!”

Mike - (Gulps a little. Gets whacked for gulping.)

Chef Hatchet - (Now he’s walking back the other way again) “My orders are to make sure that all of the babies here before moe drop out of my boot camp except one. The last one standing wins immunity for their team.”

Duncan- (Looks to Noah) “Ya hear that. Par-ti-ci-pate. Or you’ll go home dork.”

Noah - (Folds arms and looks at Duncan with silent sassy glare. Was about to speak when Chef starts up again: )

Chef - “RULE NUMBER ONE! You will address me, as Master Chief!”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** (A lawyer appears in the confessional) Lawyer - “It’s not copyrighted since it’s an actual military rank.”

Sammy - “You’re not a chief though. You’re a chef. There’s a letter difference...”

Chef - “WHEN I WANT BACK TALK, I’LL TELL YOU WHEN I WANT BACK TALK! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!”

Sammy- (Actually looks much less scared of Chef than the others and merely nods)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Sammy- “Honestly, with Amy gone, I’ve become a bit braver… and Chef’s not NEARLY as scary as Amy. He’s just like, a helper of the hosts. This challenge should be pretty easy for me actually! Cheerleader boot camp here I go!” (Raises a fist in the air in excitement)

Chef - “I DIDN’T HEAR YOU!”

All of the Campers - “Yes Master Chief!”

Brick - “Sir!” (Brick was speaking with the others, but he was the only one who added a salute and ‘sir’. For this Chef seems to take a small level of appreciation.)

Chef - “You will sleep when I tell you to sleep!” (Walks up to Cody) “And you will eat, when I tell you to eat! IS THAT CLEAR?!”

Cody - (Reflection seen in Chef’s glasses, he is startled) “Yes Master Chief!”

Chef - “RULE NUMBER TWO! When you’re ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock!” (Points to there, the campers all look) “And ring the bell!” (We then see a bell set up on that end of the dock, with a rope to pull and ring it) “Which brings me to RULE NUMBER THREE, I’d like to get one quitter before the end of the first day, but that day will not end until someone drops out! NOW GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN TO THE BEACH SOLDIERS, NOW NOW NOW!” (All of the campers break into a screaming run at that point, scared. Except Duncan who doesn’t care, Noah who is snarky, and Brick who is viewing this as serious business.)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Brick - “I am proud, blessed, and honored that the producers of this show would bestow such a challenge upon us. To demonstrate to an entire nation of viewers the military training exercises and pride of being a soldier…” (His eyes water and he starts to sniffle) “I could cry…”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Jen- (Making dramatic expressions and poses) “GREAT! Another excuse for Brick to totally deny his true self. Thanks a lot producers. You are like #NOTHING. #ANNOYING. And totally out of style. I would never, ever consider putting you on my totally fabulous future fashion blog with Tom in a million years. Not even if you give me a Saucy Couture bag.” (Scoffs and blechs before a few moments pass of her looking totally normal) “What? I’m a diva. I love melodrama.”

**[THE CHALLENGE - DAY 1]**

(Now Chef has gathered all of the campers onto the beach. Behind him there is a wooden chair, infront of them the campers, and inbetween him and the campers is a red canoe and a green canoe. He explains the canoes in due time.)

Chef - (Not using megaphone anymore) “Listen up! Each team must hold a canoe over their heads! I catch you taking your hands off the canoe, and you WILL be eliminated! And no one eats lunch, until someone drops out!” (Lightly snickers, then back to giving orders) “CANOES UP!”  
(The teams waste no time in hoisting up the canoes at that point, beginning the challenge by lifting them up over their heads to the best of their abilities. Notably, Cody and Noah’s height forces their teammates to tilt it slightly so that both of them can grab it effectively. Cody more so than Noah, he’s actually left lifted off the ground a few centimeters.)

Noah - (Snarky) “Yeah. This is SUCH a hard challenge.”

Dave - (Also a bit sarcastically confident) “Why is this even called a challenge, again?”

(A few hours later……)

(The hot summer sun is now beating down on the campers hard as they are still in the exact same spot and position as they were before. Courtney is seen struggling to keep hold it up and LeShawna’s stomach growls much to her discomfort.)

Chef - (From off-screen) “Come on you sissies, it’s only been three hours!”

Chris McLean - (We see him as a close-up of his face, we don’t see much else yet, has that smile on him) “Looks like they missed lunch today.”

Chef - (Ditto with him) “Mmhm, guess they just weren’t HUNGRY!” (We then pan out, revealing the two are sitting ontop of the canoes, Chris in his shorts. Chef’s ontop of the Bass canoe, Chris is on the Gophers. Blaineley is also there, sitting with Chris on the Gopher canoe.) “Unless someone wants to QUIT now.” (Chef is looking at the campers, obviously trying to entice a quitter)

(More stomach growling is heard, this time from Mike)

Heather - (Glares angrily at Mike)

Mike - (Nervously sheepishly smiles back, gulps, and stays put for the time being)

Emma- (Whispering to Noah) “Soooo… about last night… apparently you were staring at my unmentionables?” (She doesn’t sound too angry surprisingly)

Noah - (Coughs a bit nervously, blushes a bit and gets all nervous for once) “I…...I uhhh…….uhh…...who told you I did that, again?”

Emma- “She’s the only one here who wears full-body makeup and she’s gone now. Be real with me. It’s not like we have anything better to do.”

Noah - “Well….uhh……..I was looking in your direction but uh…..ya know……..yeah…….”

Emma- “Is that why you’ve been trying to help me all this time? For some special moment like that? Like with Jake?”

Noah - “Wha-wha-what? N-no! I’m not Cody.”

Emma- “... Ok, I’ll try again later then.” (Huffs) “Maybe when you’re less strained I’ll get a real answer because I know you’ve spoken your mind before.”

Noah - (Doesn’t know how to answer, or if he should)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Noah - “I am beginning to think that signing up for this show as a mistake.”

(At that point, we cut to nighttime. Yes. Night. The moon has taken the sun’s place, and now, the campers are still hoisting up the canoes on the beach, still in the same spots that they were in before.)

(Not far away, Chef has lit a campfire and is sitting on the wooden chair mentioned earlier, speaking to the campers as they strain to keep holding it up, alongside staying awake)

Chef Hatchet - “Twenty-five of us went into the jungle that night. Only five came back out.”

Brick- “Ah! What a compelling story! My troop once had a group of fifty-two of them going into the savannah that morning. Only seven came back.” (Feels a sharp kick to his leg) “Ow…!”

Jen- “Less talking, more flexing!” (Is struggling a bit)

Chef - (Drill sergeant mode) “Did I ask you to speak?!” (They quiet down) “Cuz I don’t remember askin’ you to speak!”

(Just then we see Cody again. Lifted slightly off the ground on account of his height, and scrawny himself, the boy is struggling to keep hold of the canoe after all this time, especially as he is feeling so very tired by this point too)

Cody - “Uhhh guys….I don’t think I’m gonna hold on for much longer….I can’t feel my arms anymore…….” (He falls to the ground) “Oof…...ow…..”

Chef - (Actually smiles at this) “Looks like we got ourselves a quitter!”

(By that point, Cody is now nearing the bell on the dock, walking but holding his arms like he really can’t use them anymore. His team just looks on as he goes for it.)

Dave- “Cody! H-hold on…! I’m sure the other team’s bound to drop a member soon!”

Cody - (Too late, since he walks up to the bell, his head bangs on it and rings it. On that point the teams give in. The Bass give in and fall down, their canoe collapsing on top of them. The Gophers are able to actually toss their canoe to the side of them, though Noah is thrown along with it.)

Chef - (Speaking to Cody) “Listen to me, you have nothing to be ashamed of.” (Pulls out megaphone) “EXCEPT BEIN’ A LITTLE BABY THAT LET YOUR TEAM DOWN!” (Causes Cody to fly into the lake with how loud he is)

Duncan- “Serves the dude right.”

Courtney- (From under the canoe) “You obviously have no morals! But just wait and see! Our team will be the one victorious by the end of this. We’ve won the last three in a row!” (Duncan does have nothing to say to this so he stays meek and looks a bit hurt at pushing Courtney a bit.)

Noah - (Snarky to Duncan, sitting in the green canoe now) “Wow, and I thought I was bad at getting girls to like me.”

Duncan - (Gets ‘mojo’ back at that point) “Save it, dorkus. Once you give up again we’re totally gonna win this.”

Emma- “Save the sass for when we’re not being barked at ok?!” (Indeed, Chef is barking another order at them.)

Chef - “NO IDLE TALK! MAKES YOU STUPID! HEAD TO THE MESS HALL! DINNER IS SERVED!!”

LeShawna - “It’s about time!”

Heather- “Of course YOU would be the one to say that.”

LeShawna- “Just you wait till my arms aren’t feelin’ like lead!” (Is infuriated)

**[THE CHALLENGE - “DAY” 2]**

(We then immediately cut to the mess hall, also known as the main lodge. All of the campers - except Cody - are now seated around one single table while Chef yet again is barking out orders for them to follow)

Chef - (Has Chris and Blaineley standing next to him) “Alright maggots, open your ears! You’ve got ten minutes to eat before night training begins so get to it!” (All of the campers groan and are like ‘no way!’ at having night training to look forward to)

Emma - “Well then, ‘Master Chief’, where’s the food?”

Chef - “You’re looking at it.” (Snickers as he gestures over to garbage cans)

Mike - (Opens one of the cans) “This is the left over garbage from this morning’s breakfast.”

Chef - “Darn right! When you’re at war, you take what you can get!”

Noah - (Snarking to himself) “What, is there some revolution going on against the producers or something?”

Chef - “WHAT DID YOU SAY, TURKEY LEGS?! I DIDN’T HEAR YOU!”

Noah - (Startled) “Nothing……”

Chef - “IT’D BETTER HAVE BEEN NOTHIN’!”

Blaineley - (To Chef) “Well, we can see you’ve got this under control. We’re off to craft services. Coming?”

Chef - “Serve me up some of that!” (Him, Blaineley and Chris walk off to, well, the place they just said they were going to)

(The campers are then going up to the garbage, except a few select ones. Emma grabs a rotting bannana peel in her hands, not exactly enthused)

Dave - (Standing at a distance, he just faints at the mere idea of eating garbage)

Heather - “Oh I am NOT eating this!”

Courtney - (Holding a tray) “Me neither!” (Drops tray to the floor) “I am going to be running for office one day and I refuse to let someone pull up a file of me eating GARBAGE!”

Duncan- (Walks buy with smug face) “Looks like someone has high expectations of themselves.” (He suddenly looks over to see something weird)

Mike- (Is actually grabbing some of this garbage and piling it onto his tray. He is getting weird looks from several people, including his alliance members.) “... I-it’s not that bad… if you pick out some of the um… edible bits.”

(The weird looks and silence doesn’t stop even after he tried defending himself)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather- (Facepalms) “Why am I getting all the weirdos in my alliance? Look, Mike is… decent. But he has been acting VERY peculiar lately… I have got to get him to be on the same page or else I might be in for some unexpected breakdown or something. And I only need that to happen when I’m already in the Final Three.”

Sammy- “So Jen… how goes it? We haven’t really talked in awhile.” (Jen is currently leaning on her arm, still looking a bit upset from last episode.)

Jen- “Because you hide in the background.” (Sammy looks a bit hurt) “...” (Sighs) “Ok, look. It’s Brick… I thought he was total boyfriend material but I’m pretty sure he’s hiding some traits that should be considered irresistable from me. And all through some tacky ‘military men’ excuse.”

Sammy- “Amy made me hide a lot of things about myself too. Maybe you should assert YOURSELF as the biggest judge of Brick’s character. Not his troop. Then you can be like…” (Speaks like a slightly off version of Jen and ironically sounds more like Tom) “OMG Brick you sexy beast! The fact you can do whatever it is you do is really cool… and fashionable!”

Jen- “......... Snrk…” (She bursts out laughing) “O-ok ahahaha… t-that was SO me. I suppose you’re right. If anyone wants to be noticed on this show it’s going to be me.” (Chuckles, leading Sammy to feel better about herself.)

(At that point, we cut back to the challenge, once more, we’re back on the beach, where Chef is up on a wooden platform as a stereo is blasting some generic public domain dance music to avoid copyright infringement. He’s doing some dance moves though that are a bit less copyright-free)

(Namely, he’s doing what can be described as the ‘Thiller’ dance, copyrighted by Michael Jackson)

(Below the platform he’s got all of the campers remaining - Heather, Mike, Jen, Emma, Noah, LeShawna, Cody for unknown reasons, Dave, Brick, Courtney, Sammy and Duncan - all down there repeating his movements consisting of stomps, thrusts, shimmies, epic foot movements overall)

(And of course, also the most iconic part of the thriller dance is indeed, included)

(He repeats the movements but does some pointing/flexing things with his arms a few times)

(Then he does the thrusts. With each thrust, the camera zooms in.)

(Thrust)

(Thrust)

(THRUST)

(Then suddenly, somebody goes up and turns off the stereo. It is none other than Duncan)

(Gasps and sighs are heard. Suddenly, Chef turns and glares at Duncan, not happy at all)

Courtney - (Whispering) “Duncan! What are you doing?!”

Cody-(Whispering back) “Courtney, let him get into trouble! He’s on the other team.”

Courtney- “W-well yeah but…” (Tries to find an excuse but Chef and Duncan’s confrontation moves forward.)

Duncan - “One of us drops out, and we’re done for the day.”

Chef - “WE’RE DONE, WHEN I SAY WE ARE DONE! Now drop and give me twenty!”

Duncan - (Rolls eyes as he begrudgingly starts doing said twenty push-ups)

Chef- “ANYONE ELSE?!” (Sammy’s hand is raised.)

Sammy- “Bathroom break please?”

(Amusingly, we switch the scene to see Sammy in the girl’s bathroom with cleaning gloves, a mop in her hands, and a bucket of water.)

Sammy- “That was completely taken out of context.” (Grimaces as she plunges the mop into the bucket before ANOTHER scene transition.)

(This time, we cut back to the main lodge, where all of the campers - now excluding Cody again - are gathered at the tables separated by teams. On the tables are many stacks of blank sheets of papers. Chef explains the purpose of these stacks of paper.)

Chef - “For your next challenge, you will be writing a three hundred word essay about how much you love...me.” (Has that evil smile now….then drill sergeant mode comes back) “ANYONE WHO FALLS ASLEEP, OR FAILS TO COMPLETE THE CHALLENGE, WILL BE ELIMINATED!”

(We then cut to a wall clock. At first, the time is 1:55 am)

(A jump cut later and it’s 2:59 am, only to turn into 3:00 am but a second later. The buzz sound from time coming makes a spider web flutter, but the spider remains a-okay)

(All of the campers are tired now. Heather has dark circles under her eyes as she holds her ‘essay’. Dave just finished his before time is out and is resting a hand on his face about to keel over. Courtney and Jen are struggling to stay awake. Brick is actually adding finishing details to his letter and is the only one both not tired and seemingly enthused about doing this. Duncan just has a smug look to his face as Chef goes around picking up all the essays.)

(Chef, of course, reads Duncan’s first)

Chef - (Reading) “I love Master Chief Hatchet, because he is very very very very very very very very, very, very very, very, very, very, very.” (stops reading) “This is just one sentence with five pages of verys inbetween!”

Duncan - (All smug) “It’s three hundred words exactly! You can count them if you want.”

Chef - (He grumbles in response to that, clearly nearing his breaking point. Walking to the other table, when suddenly he trips on a spilled glass of some juice or other liquid and sends papers from his hands flying into the air) “WHO LEFT THIS GLASS O’ WHATEVER THE HECK ON THIS FLOOR?!” (Silence as nobody answers) “WELL? IS SOMEBODY GONNA FESS UP?!”

Duncan - “Well, it wasn’t me.”

Chef - “THAT A CONFESSION, BOY?!”

Noah - “Because saying it wasn’t you means it was you now? Okay, noted.”

Chef - “Well then, UNTIL SOMEBODY FESSES UP!” (Suddenly he pulls out jars of mayonnaise from his pockets and tosses them to each of the remaining campers) “Y’ALL ARE GONNA HAVE TO SPEND HARD TIME TRYING TO MAKE MAYONNAISE INTO AN INSTRUMENT!”

Noah - “........wut?” (His mayonnaise jar hits him in the head and knocks him out cold)

(We then cut back to the wall clock and watch some few more time lapses)

(First, it’s 3:00 am like it was before)

(Then, it’s 3:30 am)

(4:00 am)

(5:00 am)

(We then see Chef marching back and forth in the room, with all of the campers sitting around at their tables idling, the mayonnaise jars just placed either on their table in silent defiance, or the camper - like Brick - is actually trying and horribly failing and trying to make mayonnaise into an instrument)

(Whenever someone yawns or shows signs of being about to fall asleep, Chef whacks them with the pointer to nip that in the bud)

Heather - (Groans in tiredness and annoyance) “Will someone just confess to this already?!”

Noah - “And you can’t because?”

Heather - “Because I’m innocent?!”

Emma - “Why should we believe that?”

Heather - (Angrily glares at both of them)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather - “Spending I don’t know how many hours trying to make music out of mayonnaise is bad enough, having to listen to the peanut gallery of losers who I plan on getting eliminated soon is TOO MUCH!”

(On the Bass table, we see Jen struggling with her jar. Well, really she’s just having one brow raised and is holding her jar with a look of confusion. Sammy is also just sitting beside her, looking at her own jar in confusion too)

Jen - “Okay, I can probably make this jar look fashionable, but making it into an instrument, not so much at like, all.”

Sammy - “No kidding…..”

(They look over and are seeing Dave having just given up, folding his arms and pouting after angrily slamming his jar onto the table. Beside him is Courtney who is twitching and having messed up hair after actually spending those hours trying in vain to make an instrument)

Jen - “Courtney? Are you feeling okay?”

Courtney - “Okay? OKAY?! I’m feeling just peachy!” (Severe eye twitch and creepy grin on her face) “Just peachy! Infact, I think I’ve almost cracked it!” (She flicks her jar of mayonnaise and makes it crack a bit. It tips over at that point and spills mayonnaise onto the table)

(Silence)

Courtney - (Eye twitches, and then she snaps) “THAT IS IT! SOMEONE JUST CONFESS TO THIS ALREADY BEFORE I START SUING EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM FOR WASTING MY TIME!”

Brick - (Is actually trying to come up with ways to make Mayonnaise an instrument, has actually taken a piece of paper out and is sketching various concepts about it, even having a stressed looking face when he tries his concepts only for them to fail)

Chef - (Back to drill sergeant mode) “THAT’S IT! SINCE OBVIOUSLY ONLY TWO OF YOU LITTLE BABIES ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT THIS TASK AT ALL” (Looks at Brick, who gushes like a fangirl at being noticed by ‘senpai’. Jen rolls her eyes.) “Y’ALL ARE GONNA VOTE ON WHO YOU THINK DID IT, AND UNTIL I GET A MAJORITY VOTE, Y’ALL ARE GONNA KEEP TRYIN’ TO MAKE THAT THERE INSTRUMENT!”

LeShawna - (Hands on hips as she has had about enough of this but doesn’t say anything, just looks at Chef all sassy like)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------ >** LeShawna - “It’s times like these I wish I could vote off the hosts of this show! But I think Heather did it. Crafty lil witch.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------ >** Emma - “Heather. I just wanna see what Chef does to her.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------ >** Noah - “Heather.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------ >** Heather - “So me Duncan and Mike, I really wish I had female alliance members but I had to take what I can get, had this mini meeting and thanks to my intelligence it was decided that Mike is the one who will take the fall. I mean, Duncan has experience with this kind of stuff in juvie so he will be more useful in the challenge.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------ >** Mike - (Terrified gulp)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----- >** Courtney - “If he thinks I’m going to spend 24 hours working on making a condiment into an instrument HE’S OUT OF HIS [BLEEP]ING MIND!.........I’ll vote whoever’s name I think up first.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----- >** Dave - “I just want this show to be over with already.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----- >** Brick - “I think it was Mike. He didn’t eat his garbage like a real soldier! He ate his suspiciously. That, and he’s not a member of my troop. Definitely one of the Gophers trying to sabotage us.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----- >** Jen - “I vote Brick.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----- >** Sammy - “I’ll just put down Duncan’s name and be done with it.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----- >** Duncan - (Laughs) “All this over spilled juice.” (Laughs some more) “Wow.”

(After that we cut to a scene of Chef reading from a stack of papers which had the votes written on them. All of the campers gather around him either annoyed or anxious, right up to the moment in which he finally reveals the results)

Chef - “Well then, looks like we got ourselves a nice ol’ vote!”

(Everyone is scared when his sadistic grin is turned on and cranked up to eleven. Even the tough campers.)

Chef - “TWIG BOY!” (Points to Mike who gulps and nearly wets himself) “The other solidiers, have SPOKEN! For your punishment, you will be forced to write a 10,000 world essay on why what you did was wrong!”

Mike - “...........that’s it?”

Chef - “YOU DIDN’T LET ME FINISH!”

Mike - “Ah!”

Chef - “WHILE ALSO……..” (Jumpcut showing Mike is now held upside down by a rope while he has to actually try writing said 10,000 word bonus essay while in said position. All of the other campers - minus Cody - also have to watch this)

Sammy - “Why do we have to watch this again?”

Chef - “To make sure that any REAL perpetrator KNOWS to feel bad, all of the other potential good for nothin’s have to watch their comrade get punished for their mistakes! It’s the military code!”

Sammy - “Oh…….kay…….”

(Everyone has mixed feelings about this)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather - “Did I feel bad for Mike? Eh, it was better him than me.”

Chef - “Alright, once he finishes that second essay I want all of you to get to bed and report to the playing field at O’Six Hundred hours!”

Duncan - (Smug, holds up napkin to Chef) “Uh, missed a spot there general.”

Chef - “BOI, do you wanna run fifty laps around this camp right now?!”

Duncan - (Smug face) “No sir, was just gonna report to bed!”

Chef - “Mmhm, what I thought!”

**[THE CHALLENGE - “DAY” 3]**

(We then cut to O’Six Hundred hours later - it still being pretty dark too - where Chef has gathered all of the remaining campers minus Cody at the ‘playground’ for the next challenge - an obstacle course. A big wooden wall to jump over, ropes to swing over, crouching nets, tires to jump through, pretty standard military training obstacles, even axes to dodge, all placed right over a nice trail of rich and soggy mud. Chef explains the challenge soon enough)

Chef - “You will all run this course until you can ALL complete it in under one minute!” (In Duncan’s face) “Am I makin’ myself clear?”

Duncan - “Crystal.”

Dave - (Is noticeably trembling before ultimately groaning and raising his arms to the heavens) “AGHHHHHHHHHHHH…!!! NO! I will not do this! No more diritiness for at least an episode! (He runs off, presumably to ring the bell)  
(This is confirmed a few seconds later when the sound of a bell’s ring can be heard faintly in the distance)

Chef - “Well, that was fast.”

Courtney- (Turns to Jen, Brick, and Sammy and points at them) “If you lose this challenge for us. I’m going to make you SO miserable.”

Jen- “Lay off, ok Courtney? Geez, you’d think you would’ve lightened up NOT being leader.” (She has little patience for Courtney anymore.)

Courtney- “We’re currently behind thank you very much. A little motivation never hurt anyone.” (Folds her arms and appears defiant) “I-

Chef - “GO MAGGOTS, GO!” (Everyone begins to run towards the obstacle course…)

Mike- (Hasn’t moved yet, in fact he looks extremely mentally torn and shaken. He’s just staring empty-faced towards the course and seems to be mumbling.) “...ngh…”

(At the first obstacle, the wall, Sammy easily vaults over the wall while LeShawna grabs onto the wall and appears to be struggling to lift herself over it. Duncan is no Sammy but is able to get onto a good spot on the wall to easily move over it. The second obstacle, which is a tire to move through, Heather is able to brace herself before easily getting her lithe body through the tire. Emma tries to take a leap through it but unfortunately bumps into the top part of the tire and ends up plopping onto it instead.)

Emma- “Agh…! Oww…” (She then flops over and crashes into the mud) “Whoaaa…! Oof!” (Chef watches her with some amusement.)

Heather- (Stops to snicker at Emma before seeing Mike still standing over at the beginning) “Mike! Get over here! You are NOT giving up on this challenge so easily! Hurry!” (Emma gets up and runs past Heather.)

Mike - (Is trying to get over the wall, but is mentally and physically strained in his challenge, and the fact his head is still woozy from being held upside down for so long and his hand from writing 10,000 words doesn’t help him much either. He manages to get on the top of the wall, but at that point he abruptly falls over on the other side, but not before having a strange gasp which is like that of both a gasp and a deep breathe at the same time)

(There is a pause of silence before we see ‘Mike’ again)

Mike - (When he pops back up, all of a sudden he has a female russian accent when he speaks like this. In his mind he’s viewing himself as a woman now, but everyone else is just seeing him as normal Mike.) “No need to fear, Sveltana is here! Expert Medal Winning Russian Gymnast!” (Actually starts showing off gymnastic skills that are indeed, gold medal worthy. She gracefully leaps through the tire and catches up to Heather, posing dramatically in front of her.) “Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~.”

Heather- (Legitimately looks completely confused, lost, and unsure of what to do) “...........” (She then turns around and continues on with the challenge, the same stunned look on her face.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Heather: (Keeps looking like she’s about to say something before second guessing herself three times in quick succession, looking increasingly baffled. Finally she takes a heaving breath.) “Next time I sign up for a reality show, I’m going to make sure that psychos aren’t allowed to sign up. Like, WHAT. THE. HECK?!”

(Amid this shocking discovery, we can see on the third task, the swinging axe gulliotine, Brick and LeShawna are currently crawling under them. Brick looks serious, determined, and focused while LeShawna eyes the axes extremely nervously. On the rope swing, a nervous Jen grabs onto the rope and swings across it just as Courtney grabs onto the other one. She looks around anxiously, possibly questioning why this obstacle course appears to be the same tasks but repeated twice, and then swings across. She makes it and even gracefully rolls across like a ninja. Less gracefully is Noah, trying to climb across the second wall before ultimately crashing hard onto the ground face first.)

Noah - “Oww……..” (Duncan can be seen running by though he ultimately stops and walks back to Noah’s location.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Noah - “I knew it would come, I just didn’t know when.”

Duncan- “Yo general crazy. We got a situation here.” (He gestures to Noah as Emma also watches a bit nervously. Chef eyes the situation skeptically.)

Noah - “Too…...much…...mud…..” (Is coughing up mud out of his mouth…...twice)

Chef - “Ring the bell and report to the infirmary. Your toury of duty is finished!”

Noah - (Shrugs) “Okay.” (Is actually partially smiling as he takes his ‘honourable discharge’)

Emma- (Looks as though she’s in thought. After coming to a decision, she raises her hand.) “You know what, this isn’t fun and I’m already feeling sore. I’m pretty sure the others got this anyway. I’m also leaving this ‘tour’.” (She actually takes Noah’s hand and pulls him along as she walks away.)

(Noah’s smile turns into a happy grin)

Chef - (Is about to say something when Emma is already on her way for the bell, decides not to. He does seem to shake his head at the way they left though.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Emma: “I thought this was the best time as ever to try to get a conversation with Noah. I mean a chance at quality and professional socializing over more frolicking in the mud? It’s pretty obvious… also I don’t want someone pulling up a file of me looking incompetent at physical tasks.” (Gives a wry frown.)

(Meanwhile Courtney vaults over the second wall, or at least it’s implied to be the second wall, as ‘Sveltana’ gracefully twirls at impressive heights from one side over to the other side of the wall. Brick attempts to maneuver through the second tire but actually does lose his grip and footing, crashing onto the mud. In another moment, Jen seems to have tripped and crashes hard onto the mud. She whimpers and takes off her glasses to look at the mud-stains with annoyance. LeShawna runs by her. Heather is hilariously dangling upside down from the rope task, her right leg completely tied up to it. She looks very unamused. Then at the second axe gulliotine we can see LeShawna trying to crawl under but ultimately gets caught up in a wide space of mud and starts to sink into it, unable to pull herself up. Duncan crawls by her carefree and with no trouble.)

Duncan - “Fallen soldier, I salute you!” (Bumps into Chef’s boots)

Chef - (As Duncan stands up he’s all up in Duncan’s grill) “You just bought yourself twenty more push-ups!”

Duncan - “Thank you!” (Goes up and smugly kisses Chef on the nose) “Mmmwa!”

Chef - (Seethes with rage, growling. The background behind him actually turns red from all the rage in him.)

Brick- “Duncan! You pushed his limits! He’s going to use his authority to punish you for sure!” (Cringes and looks very nervous.)

Duncan - “IIIIIII think you might be right, dude…..”

Chef - (Seething with rage at Duncan) “One night solitary confinement…...in the boat house.”

(Brick gasps)

(Still-upside-down Heather gasps)

Sveltana- (Dramatically puts ‘her’ hands to her face) “AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” (Sammy who’s next to ‘her’ looks at her completely confused.)

 

(Even Courtney gasps)

Duncan - (Smug still) “Big deal, how scary can it be?”

(Next thing we see is the boat house of the island. It’s dark even during daylight in there. There are rusty old hooks, shark jaws, barrels with baby alligators in them for some reason, not to mention various canoes, boating equipment and heaven a hanging full body shark - may be fake though - that in the dark looks more scary than in light.)

(Duncan is sitting in a chair, initially scared for a little bit, before looking a little more moping)

Duncan - “Should’a kept my big mouth shut.” (Is caught off-guard when out of nowhere the sound of a wolf’s howl is heard)

(Back at at the cafeteria. There’s a bowl of white paste and over by that is Courtney, holding her own bowl of white paste, and Sammy sitting down looking bored. Both are cleaned up from the obstacle course. Courtney looks worried.)

Courtney- “I’m going to go check on him.” (She stands up)

Sammy- “Courtney, this is getting out of hand honestly. Why are you so quick to jump to Duncan’s defense and even talk to him? He’s on the other team.” (Courtney pouts at her. Sammy softens her tone.) “I-I mean n-not that there’s anything wrong with finding a friend on the other team but… the others might get suspicious.”

Courtney- “Well, he’s annoying, rambunctious, and rebellious. He’s like a little kid… yet, I can’t help but feel he understands me to some extent. Let alone the fact he’s… kind of hot. Did you see his butt when he was doing push-ups?” (She squeals slightly giddily)

Sammy- “Not that I haven’t done that before at cheer practice but no. I’m trying to make up for my um… ‘backgroundness’ by being more focused on the challenges.”

Courtney- “Well I feel everyone has been expecting me to be more focused on them and Duncan allows me to get a little more free time to myself. I’m tired of people trying to keep tabs on me. I’m a C.I.T. I can go anywhere I please… um, don’t tell the others about this ok?”

Sammy- “Sure Courtney. You can count on me.” (The two girls exchange smiles and Courtney walks off.)

(Courtney indeed has walked over to the boat house, with both bowl of paste and a flashlight in-hand. She opens the door and signs her flashlight into the building, looking around the whole while as if inspecting it all)

Courtney- “Hello? Duncan…?”

Duncan - (Is whistling while casually sweeping with a broom. Is surprised and tosses it aside upon seeing her) “Princess!”

Courtney- “At least call me something like ‘Miss President’ rather than something more suited to some girly girl.” (Rolls her eyes)

Duncan - “So, did your ‘moral code’ bring you here just to see the big bad Duncan?”

Courtney- “Humph. Well moral code justifies that even a big bad Duncan needs a meal.” (Offers her bowl of gruel)

Duncan - “Uhhhnn, no thanks...I’ll stick with the bait.” (Gestures over to a bucket of moving worms. Oddly enough they are probably more tasty and nutritious than the gruel)

Courtney- (Raises an eyebrow at the bucket of worms before looking at Duncan seriously.) “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you… Why do you egg Chef on like that? I mean besides getting into trouble with him, I doubt your team would be happy with you either.”

Duncan - “Why are you so up tight all the time?”

Courtney- (Scoffs) “I am hardly uptight. And even if I was, I have my reasons for doing so.”

Duncan - (Rolls eyes, smirking) “You ALWAYS follow the rules!”

Courtney- “And YOU always break them. You even seem proud of it.” (Folds arms)

Duncan - (Still all smug) “Only the ones I want to.” (adds a wink)

Courtney- “Well then tell me, what do you think of me then? Someone who does follow all the rules?” (Looks away with a surprising amount of insecurity on her face.)

Duncan - “Well, why DO you follow them?”

Courtney- “Because, my dream occupation calls for me being by the book and not trying to be dishonest and underhanded. I mean look at where you are now because of your rule-breaking!” (Holds her arms out to refer to the fish house)

Duncan - “But I’m this fish cabin with you, aren’t I?” (Has a flirty tone to his voice now)

Courtney- (Looks a bit touched at this) “That’s… something I guess. Well then what do you want to do?” (Folds her arms)

Duncan - “I dunno, feel like ditchin’ this crap for some peanut butter and jam?”

Courtney- (Chuckles) “Are you kidding?! All I’ve had for two days is this lousy gruel.” (Points to the bowl) “But Chef will never give it to us.”

Duncan - “See! Now that’s the problem with your thinking! The trick, is to not ask for it!”

Courtney- “Do you have some on you?” (She seems much more cheerful than she has been in recent episodes.)

Duncan - “No. But I happen to know where to find it! It will involve breaking quite a few rules though, are you in?”

Courtney- “Am I in? Well, since you asked so nicely. Yes!”

Duncan - “Hmph, well alright then!” (They share a high-five)

(We then cut to some time later during that same night. Specifically, right outside a large tent, presumably craft services. Duncan and Courtney are there, disguised as bushes. Yes, bushes. They smile to each other before proceeding onward with the plan. First, they are seen crawling on one side of a large table complete with a massive thanksgiving-sized gourmet meal.)

Duncan - (Crowling infront of Courtney) “Slowly…….slowly…...crawl.” (He’s whispering)

(Suddenly, the voices of the three hosts of the show can be heard)

Chef - “Twenty-five of us went into the jungle that night, only five came back out.” (While he said that, the two had snuck up to the fridge and while Duncan unloaded the fridge Courtney held open a sack for him to put the goods in)

Courtney- “Hehe. If we get caught we are SO dead.”

Chris McLean - (He and the other two hosts are sitting at a table with a full gourmet meal on it) “I mean come ooooon, I am NOTHING, without my stubble!”

Chef Hatchet - “Amen, brother”

Blaineley - “So true. But in my case it’s the makeup that truly makes me look stunning. Stubble and gender aside.”

Duncan - (Back with him and Courtney, whispering to her) “Are you sure you wanna go true with this?”

Courtney- “Hell yes. This is the most fun I’ve had here yet!” (She pulls out a fish and what looks like a gopher pelt from the bag.) “And now for a little present, courtesy of the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass.” (She places both of them on a plate that once had a prominent dessert on it.)

Duncan - “Now you’re learning.” (Smiling, he takes one last bit of food before closing the fridge and heading off with Courtney)

(On that note of heading off, we can see both of them running daringly through the woods with their stolen loot, a few being dropped in their rush. Courtney is hollering excitedly, clearly enjoying the rush of the act. Later, all of the remaining campers - this time no exceptions - can be seen gathered in surprisingly all one cabin chowing down on the feast. All of them seem to be enjoying the goodies.)

Brick- (Is the only one looking a bit insecure) “Stealing food from our major is punishable by expulsion in our troop…”

Jen- “Live a little Brick. This is probably our only chance at some good food for once. Besides, admit it, this is probably better than anything your troop served right?” (She still seems mad but is taking Sammy’s advice)

Brick- “Well… yes. Though I still can’t believe we’re doing this…” (He shyly takes a bit into a brownie.)

(We then see Cody eating a massive pile of dessert and sweets near him, he is eating it like crazy. Dave walks up to him)

Dave - “Cody?”

Cody- “MINE!” (Pounces on the pile as if to protect it from anyone else) “Get your ooooown!”

Dave- “... You do realize that’ll give you a lot of health problems later on in life right?”

Cody - “..........MINE!”

Dave- (Grimaces when he notices Courtney and Duncan sitting on the floor, sharing the cookies with Sammy and Emma.) “... So are you doing alright or should I wait for your sugar high to become low?”

Cody - “I have hypoglycemia, my blood sugar’s low by default.”

Dave- “Oh. Well I guess then that’s alright.” (Scratches his head awkwardly)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Dave - “He must’ve seen Courtney and Duncan proudly displaying their bounty. There’s no way that slipped by him. But I guess it’s better that he isn’t aware yet or else he might’ve done something harsh about it.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Cody - (Is bunching on a chocolate bar and enjoying himself, suddenly comes a moment of anger) “I’m gonna get Duncan for this!” (anger returns to enjoying chocolate)

(Meanwhile, Emma is currently reaching for the last cookie. Oddly enough, she seems a bit excited on the sugar as well.)

Sammy- “Wouldn’t you say you’ve had enough Emma?”

Emma- (Laughs) “Oh no, no, no. Just one more!” (She gobbles it down rather sloppily and then holds down an obvious burp. She holds her mouth and looks pained) “Ok… maybe now I see why lawyers try not to overeat.” (She then looks like she may puke and runs out of the cabin. Courtney and Duncan see this and laugh enthusiastically.)

(Emma can then be seen bent over the cabin railing, vomiting. It looks bad but then Noah comes out, looking noticeably concerned.)

Noah - “You okay there?”

Emma- (Wiping her mouth and leaning on the railing) “No… I think I picked up on Kitty’s bad habit…”

Noah - “Heh, I don’t think it’s all that bad.”

Emma- “... So if it’s not that bad, will you own up to some of your habits?” (Smiles confidently)

Noah - “Heh……...I guess I should…….how bad do you want them to be?”

Emma- (Bluntly) “Either you’re a pervert in general or you may have feelings for me.”

Noah - “Well, I don’t see any traces of the other perverts on this island on me, so I guess it must be the latter.”

Emma- “And why is that?”

Noah - “I don’t know, really. I’ve never felt this way about someone before, but there was just something about you even on day one that made me…..different.”

Emma- (Looks less impressed) “Uhh… at least be a bit more specific than that or this is going to get awkward fast.”

Noah - (Blushes and rubs back of head) “Woops……..uh…...yeah…..didn’t mean it like that…….I meant….like……..um……...this is awkward now anyway isn’t it?”

Emma- “Not if you’re honest with me! Look, you’re actually pretty cute! And you’ve been always supportive of me in this game and with my emotional issues. I’ve just wanted to hear you admit if you felt the same for me in some way and that you weren’t just trying to play me or take advantage of the Jake thing.”

Noah - “Trust me, I do and I wasn’t. I didn’t even know about Jake before that episode at all. I would never do something like that to someone like you.”

Emma- “... That makes me feel great.” (She blushes slightly)

Noah - (Smiles too, still blushing a bit himself)

Emma- “... So what do you say about… a shot? I mean if Courtney’s acting like Kitty right now, who says I can’t lighten up and maybe try something I haven’t tried in a long time?”

Noah - “I say, hit me with that shot.”

Emma- (Lightly punches Noah in the arm) “Enough of a hit for you?”

Noah - “Ah! Heheh, yeah, I’d say so.”

(Emma then leans in and actually does perhaps the FIRST true romantic moment of the season… and perhaps Total Drama history. She kisses Noah. Right on the lips)

(Noah is initially caught by surprise, then his eyes turn into enjoying it. Once Emma parts ways shortly thereafter, he is lift in a smiling daze after such a kiss.)

Duncan - (Was watching from the door) “So the dork was the first dude to get a girlfriend here? Who would’ve thunk it.”

Noah - (Is too captivated by Emma to make a sassy or snarky response to that)

(Suddenly, the intercom system turns on again)

Chef - (From the intercom) “Attention remaining troops! The final porition of your training begins tomorrow morning, at O’Seven hundred hours! And if I catch the sucker that touched my dessert your butt is MINE!”

**[THE CHALLENGE - “DAY” 4]**

(We then jump cut to the final challenge of the evening. This time, it actually was early morning, and was taking place in some undisclosed part of the woods. There, Courtney, Brick, Jen, Sammy, Duncan, Heather and Mike were hanging upside down on the branches of a large tree. Chef was down on the ground, wasting no time in beginning his explanation)

Chef - “What you are experiencing, is an ancient form of torture! By now the blood has begun rushin’ to ya head! The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance!” (Duncan is straining but keeps on for now) “as the blood begins to pool over ya eyes, you make experience fake-toon spells.” (At that point Duncan can’t take anymore and bluntly falls from the tree)

Courtney - “Duncan!”

Emma - (Goes up to Duncan, who has indeed, a ‘flushed’ appearance, checks his pulse) “It’s okay, he’s alright!”

Courtney - (Relieved, she focuses her full attention on the challenge)

Heather - (Is of course, leering at Emma for caring so much, but does the same thing she is doing regardless)

Jen- “Ugh… I may have taken gymnastics but never for this long… I-I think I’m signing off.”

Brick- “Jen! Don’t! We can triumph together!”

Jen- “Sorry Brick but I don’t need your military spheal all the time…” (She drops down and lands on her feet.)

(About twenty minutes pass… Mike is getting grumpy.)

Mike- “Ugh… why can’t one of them just drop already?” (Suddenly, there goes that gasp breathe again, this time he starts sounding very fluently like that of an elderly man, starts trying to make his face look like one too) “Back in my day, we had the common courtesy to go easy on our elders!” (Unfortunately it seems as though his muscles also became like one too as he suddenly feels the weight of gravity) “And why am I even up in a treeeeeeeeeeeeee?!” (He easily slips off and plummets) “Ooof! Why I oughta….”

(The others are sharing mixed reactions of various stages of confusion while watching this. Heather though...)

Heather- “WHAT?! MIKE?! Excuse me, since when did I tell you you were free to throw a challenge?!”

Mike/’Chester’ - “Little missy, you try fightin’ gravity when you got as much years of hard time on these bones as I do!”

Heather - “...........wut?”

Courtney- (Is laughing at the whole spectacle)

Heather- “Oh shut up you preppy punk-lover!” (This only causes Courtney to laugh even more)

Mike/’Chester’ - “Hey! She at least looks like a commendable young lady! You wear too little clothing missy!” (Points at Heather angrily before walking off idly like an old man. Heather genuinely looks offended at this.)

Chef- (To the laughing Courtney) “Stop laughing this instant!”

Courtney - (Still laughing) “I’m sorry” (Laughs) “I can’t help it.” (Laughs some more) “Woaah!” (Falls off of the tree, but lands on all fours)

Chef - (Walks up, looks at her with hands on hips) “I expected more out of you soldier.”

Courtney - “Ahem, hem, Master Chief?” (Light laughter) “I just have one thing to say to you.”

Chef - “And what might that be?”

Courtney - “You really….need to take a chill pill.” (Bursts out in laughter as she walks away from him)

Chef - (Wants to say something, but is so steaming - yes steaming - mad that he actually can’t seem to say it)

(Everyone has their mouths agap in shock at what they just saw, though Duncan - who is conscious again - folds his arms and nods as if he’s proud of her)

Courtney- “Alright Brick, Sammy! It’s all on you!”

(Amusingly nobody wishes Heather luck.)

Heather- (Growls in annoyance and focuses on staying up)

(A half an hour pass. Both sides are showing signs of fatigue. Brick especially looks a bit out of it and Sammy is trying to find a comfortable position. Heather though is struggling the most.)

Heather- “Ugh… this isn’t worth it… anymore…” (She falls off and actually is caught by Mike, who is not pretending to be someone else.)

Mike- “You ok Heather?”

Heather- (Sees that it is Mike who’s grabbed onto her) “UNHAND me traitor!” (Mike does so promptly, causing her to land on her butt) “Augh! I meant set me down first! What was with you today?!” (Mike looks confused.)

Mike- “M-me…? What do you mean….?” (But before they can continue, Chef steps in front of them, a domineering presence to command everyone’s attention.)

Chef - “Brick, Sammy!” (They look to him, he salutes them) “I’d go to war with you two anytime!”

Brick - (Tears up and wipes them from his eyes as he returns the salute) “It was an honour working with you, Master Chief sir!”

Sammy - (Has calm smile on her face as she just watches this exchange)

Chef- (He even gets a tear in his eye from Brick’s response. It’s a surprisingly touching moment.)

(On that note, the rest of the Killer Bass team arrive and lift Brick and Sammy up for celebrating the Killer Bass’ victory. The Gophers just kind of, well, do what they’ve been doing for the past several losses in a row. Groan and give each other annoyed, skeptical, nervous looks.)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(There is no commercial segment, instead the broadcast is once more intercepted by nothing but strange static)

(Maybe some children think this is some kind of secret pirate show or something, but who knows)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY]**

(We then cut to the elimination ceremony. There is a fight going on between two male deer over the heart of a female, who is just reading a fashion magazine presumably from one of the cabins. Somewhere else on the island, Chris is giving his mother her daily phone call from him. There is also, somewhere else on the island, the bear family installing a pool in their backward and the sasquatch family having trouble getting their youngest child to bathe for dinner. The damage to their homes have been repaired since last time. Last but not least, there is a peculiar looking adolescent shark that is of a lighter colour than the others, who just swam into the neighborhood of lake Wawanakwa. The therapist is a horse. However, most importantly there is a campfire ceremony going on. It is being hosted by Blaineley this time since Chris did the last one. The Gophers team is sitting in front of him. Most of them seem… unsure. Heather though is glaring at Mike.)

Blaineley- “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wow Gophers. You had a huge advantage most of the game but now you’ve lost FOUR times in a row. And with the supposed ‘Boney Island’ curse gone too.”

Noah - “Oh please, that was so obviously just some made up fairy tale. It was just a series of coincidences, I assure you.”

Blaineley - “Uh-huh” (Has this poker face to her) “That or maybe some team members just didn’t employ enough sage.”

Heather- “Are you done reading to us or are you going to do your job? Considering you left us with the nutso in military gear today.”

Blaineley- “Alright, alright. I only have five marshmallows for five campers that are still considered campers. We’ve tallied up the votes and it’s time to reveal those five. Beginning with… Emma.”

Emma- (Smiles and hugs Noah before going up to collect her marshmallow)

Blaineley- “Duncan.”

Duncan- (Looks very pleased with himself before winking at Heather. Heather isn’t impressed.)

Blaineley- “LeShawna and… with one vote against them, Mike.”

(LeShawna’s eyes widen as though she hadn’t expected Mike to be called with just one vote. She looks to Duncan suspiciously and Emma and Noah also seem concerned. Mike collects his marshmallow with a gulp.)

Blaineley- “So that leaves… Heather and Noah. Heather, queen of the bottom two within two episodes and Noah, the snark to end all snarks.”

Noah - (Folds arms and raises brow)

Heather - (Tenses up and angrily glares right at Noah before doing so at the plate of marshmallows)

Blaineley - “And the one who is staying on Total Drama Island for the time being is……………” (Cue dramatic pause)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Emma feels the tension sooner than anyone else)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Duncan yawns of boredom, or trying to act cool. Or both)  
(LeShawna once more rests hand on cheek and is waiting impatiently for this to end)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Mike rubs his arm and looks around nervously)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Heather keeps her tense demeanor and anger)  
(Noah remains in the same position, as if he is expecting a certain outcome)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Eventually even Mike seemes to get a little impatient with how long this is taking)  
.  
.  
.  
(Then Blaineley finally opens her mouth to speak)

Blaineley - “Heather!”

(Everyone except Heather acts shocked, most of them are genuinely shocked though)

Noah - (He is shocked too) “What are you kidding me?!”

Heather - “No, we’re not!” (Happily runs up to retrieve her marshmallow of safety)

Emma - “How is that possible?!”

Blaineley - (Shrugs, doesn’t really care though except for the drama) “It’s the way the votes go. I can’t just choose who goes. I can only say what the votes tell me.”

Emma - “Oh No!” (Gets emotional, Noah feels bad and puts hands to her shoulders)

Noah - “Hey….don’t feel bad…...look at this way, without me around, you’ll probably be able to focus on the game better instead of me!”

Emma - “But what if I can’t?”

Noah - “Don’t be silly, I know you can!”

(Heather folds arms and stands, rolling her eyes at all of this going on in front of her)

Emma - “I guess you’re right…...I can do this……….thank you…..for everything.”

Noah - “Can I have one last kiss before I go?”

(Emma and Noah at that point lean in to share one last kiss before Noah is to leave on the dock of shame. Everyone mostly watches happy for the two, even Duncan, except for Heather who rolls her eyes again)

Heather - “Ew, loser nerd love.”

LeShawna - (Gives Heather a silent but angry glare for that remark)

Noah- “Ew, loser with NO love.” (Points at Heather)

Heather- “Believe me, I’m far from a loser. And if you don’t cut it out with the insults I’ll make sure all of you are out of here while I stay and win this thing.” (Points towards everyone.)

Noah- “You try that.” (He then gives Emma one last hug and leaves for the Dock of Shame.)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Duncan: “I did a little swaying to make sure tonight’s elimination would good well towards the fat lady. I mean I don’t hold any hard feelings against the dork anymore, getting kissed first is awesome on any reality T.V show but… he’s not going to do much in the long run.”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** LeShawna- “Man, I got played for a fool! I thought that Heather’s alliance would turn on Mike and then that way maybe me and Emma could start taking charge here and force at least a tie between the ringleader and Mike! Not happy about this…” (Rests her hands in her laps though looks furious)

Blaineley- “Drama, drama, dramaaaaaaaa! New relationships blossoming, split up, and maybe more on the horizon! Will Jen and Brick make amends sooner than later? Is Courtney and Duncan a must-have or is Cody about to try to make it crumble? What is UP with Mike all of a sudden? And is the Gophers losing streak ever going to end? Find out next time on another honorable episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!” (Salutes)

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE, NOAH]**


	13. X-Treme Torture

(Just like the previous episode, this episode opens up the recap sequence to recap what occurred previously. Except this time it's only Chris McLean standing on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa, attempting to do the recap as he and co-host Blaineley usually do. So don’t be concerned..)

Chris McLean - “Last time on Total Drama Island.” (Clips of previous episode play over his voice-over) “Our competitors got to spend a day with military veteran Chef Hatchet, who made them undergo several GRUELING challenges. It was an epic slugfest of competitors flopping and ringing bells and trying to hang upside down for the longest time. Bass member Courtney broke some rules alongside Gopher Duncan to get the competitors some grub, which I’ll let slide for the moment because she and Duncan are looking like a real possible couple now. Emma and Noah had the first kiss of the season, Sammy kept trying to be as relevant as Amy was, and Mike… nobody knows what the heck Mike was doing. Apparently he lost it or something and we’ll hopefully get an answer this episode. Ultimately Brick was in his element and Sammy’s just lucky to be here as they won the challenge for the Killer Bass for the fourth time in a row, sending Gophers to elimination. Heather’s alliance masterminded the vote to get rid of sarcastic smartypants Noah before he and Emma’s new romance could gain power!” (Clips of episode end, back to him standing on the dock) “But will Heather come to regret this decision? What will come of Jen and Brick’s tension? And is this next challenge going to be epic? You bet it will! So stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on Total. Drama. ISLAND!

**[RECAP OVER - CUE INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

Announcer (Is standing infront of a building labeled TryTanic Games) - “We here at TryTanic games want to offer only the BEST experience for all gamers, and that is why he had PawnchStarter help fund our our great and glorious project, Uke Layla!”

(Gameplay footage of a, admittedly good looking, game shows on the screen)

Announcer - “ However, we have run into some, unfortunate setbacks as we develop it. You see, a popular internet celebrity was once called to take part in a cameo for our title, but then we found out he had racist, dictatorish, sexist, right-leaning therefore Nazi views, and we refuse to agree with that.”

(Shows clips of said net celeb speaking, while his views aren’t 100% Liberal they are greatly over exaggerated by the announcer)

Announcer - “You see EVIL! What do his fans think of this? Did they become shocked by his views and punish him for not following the will of social justice? OF COURSE NOT! They have the AUDACITY to want a refund!”

(Once more, footage showing many comments and posts all over forums and other medias asking for or about refunds)

Announcer - “THESE HORRIBLE, EVIL PEOPLE WHO ARE PROBABLY UGLY THINK THEY DESERVE THEIR MONEY BACK! WELL, WE SAY, SPIT ON THOSE PEOPLE!” (He spits on a portrait of a random person) “SPIT ON THEM, I SAY! They don’t know what they are doing! They are UNGRATEFUL! Which is why we have taken upon ourselves to remove their hate speech, to take out the trash with them and allow only intelligent, rational, and thoughtful people to be worthy of our presence and responses!”

(Once more, this is shown via video and screenshots/photo evidence)

Announcer - “They claim that us doing this righteous justice to them is a breach of what they call; ‘free speech’ and that’s ‘bad business’, but that I say NO. If you saying HATE SPEECH is okay by demanding a refund or boycott, then you sir DESERVE to be FORCED to purchase our product by the sheer will of SOCIAL JUSTICE! If that is their view of free speech, then I say free speech needs to DIE!”

(Now, gameplay footage finally starts playing again)

Announcer - “Point is, if you want a game that places its opinion and content based only in TRUE FACT and only OPINIONS THAT MATTER, purchase our games! No matter what, we follow only true honest, hardworking, decent opinions of truth and decency!”

(Commercial ends with standard finale legal information)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(We open up to a shot of the Wawanakwa cabins, where the campers who remain are all sleeping in - presumably)

(Behind one camp building - probably the main lodge - we see Scuba Bear again, this time opening up the latch to a container where all of the marshmallows are stored in. He begins putting as many bags as he can into his arms, and even looks around to see if he’s been noticed or not)

(We then see some shots of all the campers sleeping)

(In the Gopher Cabin boy side, Mike is sleeping in yellow pajamas, constantly switching from ‘Chester’ to ‘Svetlana’ and making small comments as he does so. Duncan is bobbing his head to some sick tunes on his headphones, ignoring all of these strange comments.)

(In the Bass cabin boy side, Cody is curled up in his own pajamas, cream-coloured, and is sucking on his thumb. Brick is sleeping in a salute formation, and Dave is laying perfectly on his back while calmly sleeping with nothing special really going on with him)

(In the Bass girl’s side, Courtney, Jen and Sammy are all asleep in pretty typical fashions, really. Courtney is noticeably giggling to herself though and Jen seems to be having trouble getting comfortable. Sammy is, well, the one who’s being more typical than the others.)

(For the Gopher Girls, things are LeShawna is just sleeping in an unorganized fashion considering that last challenge, while Heather is sleeping much like how we’ve seen her sleep. Emma seems a bit sad as she sleeps on the bottom bunk under LeShawna’s. As LeShawna rather ungracefully snores, a very abrupt buzzing sound of an airplane flying overhead soon interrupts her sleep for good and she wakes up and grimaces. She then tries to block it out with her pillow but to no avail.)

(Indeed we see Chris in a yellow airplane, also of course joined by Blaineley, a small one not a jet or anything, flying over the island. Scuba Bear, seeing this and holding the marshmallow bags, runs off, dropping a few bags in the process….which are picked up by the Squirrels)

(Either way, all of the remaining campers gather outside of the cabins at this point, watching Chris flying his plane in the air, dressed like a pilot from a certain space opera flick, until he starts coming in for a landing, right where they are.)

Chris McLean - “INCOMING!”

Blaineley - “Why did I let them pay me to do thissssssssss?!!!” (She covers her eyes in fear.)

Duncan - “HIT THE DECK!” (He and all of the others start running and screaming as he comes in for that landing, right in the place where they were formerly gathered at. Amazingly, Chris actually makes a pretty decent landing, something which he is quite proud of himself for)

Chris McLean - “Yes! I can’t wait to get my pilot’s license!”

Blaineley - “Hey! Airhead! You’re going to hit the Confessional!!”

(Notices he’s heading right for the outhouse confessional. It’s too late, he crashes into it anyway. Scuba Bear is inside, now scared and shaking. He hides the marshmallow bags behind his back. A few of them drop out of the bags in a….suggestive..fashion.)

(Finally, after that, the plane finally comes to it’s full stop, Chris looks out window and has that twinkle in his smiling teeth again)

Blaineley: (Exits the plane instantly and looks shaken but does give Chris a menacing stink eye.) “A-ahem! I am genuinely sorry about that. This moron almost made me an accomplice for murder!”

Chris McLean - (Shrugs and keeps that smile on his face, talking from a rolled up plane window) “I was just making everybody get their muscles nice and pumped for the day’s” (Pulls out megaphone and uses it) “EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!” (The echo goes on loud enough to actually make the campers wince from it)

Emma - “Ugh… it’s too early for this…” (Sounds both tired and a bit sad from Noah’s absence as she rubs her arm insecurely.)

Chris McLean - (Speaks without megaphone) “This week, you’ll be participating in three challenges! First up,” (Uses megaphone again) “EXTREME SOFABED SKY DIVING!” (That announcement worries a good chunk of the campers. He goes back to megaphone less speech) “Contestants will plummet….uh, skydive” (Chef is revealed from the door of the plane, dressed in military-like skydive gear, beneath him outside the plane is a sofa) “To a waiting sofa bed target below!”

Chef - (He jumps out of the plane and onto the Sofabed. It promptly closes in on him. His screams of pain are muffled by his predicament and the campers wince in pain for him. Well, some of them anyway.)

Chris McLean - “Of course, you’ll be sky diving from 5,000 feet, aaand using these!” (Holds up parachute bags, and throws them at the feet of the campers. They are old, a little bit ripped, and have flies flying around them. Then he pulls up a piece of paper.) “Our lucky contestants are……..Mike, and Sammy!”

(Mike and Sammy are both caught off-guard by that)

Heather- (Leering at Mike) “Try not to get yourself medically evacuated, even if I think you’re medically bonkers!”

Mike - (Gulps) “W-w-will do……..th-thanks for the advice…..heheh…..heh….”

Heather- (Scoffs) “That was NOT advice. And we are having a talk later about what happened yesterday.”

LeShawna- (Peeved) “Girl, at least TRY to be subtle about your ‘meetings’. It’s like listening to some soap opera with you two and Duncan Donuts.” (Duncan ignores this.)

Heather - (Leers at LeShawna now) “Well, at least our ‘soap opera’ would be more popular than anything you’d ever come up with!”

LeShawna- “Try me when I come out of here a Thousandeiress.” (Smugly smiles)

Sammy- (As usual she’s not part of the conflict, for the better actually) “Um… at least we got beds to fall on right?”

Mike- “Y-yeah! Beds… I didn’t even have pillows in my own bed.”

Sammy- “Amy kept-”

Chris- “Shut UP. We need to move on. I still need to tell you guys who’s going to be doing the other challenges! The second challenge of the day is” (Uses megaphone again) “EXTREME RODEO MOOSE RIDING!” (We cut to a moose standing in a wooden fenced-off area. It has this stoic face akin to the goth girl or the bookworm that are both long since eliminated. Chris appears no longer with megaphone) “Contestants will rodeo ride the Great Canadian Bucking Moose for....” (Looks at Blaineley, with fingers - and an eye roll - she shows ‘8’) “Eight seconds, or…..get hoofed into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found!” (That pile of socks is shown. The idea of that makes Dave pull out a bag and start hyperventilating)

LeShawna - (Scoffing at the sock pile) “That stink pile ain’t nothin’ but laundry day back home!”

Chris McLean - (He appears right beside her) “It’s your lucky day, LeShawna! You’re riding for Gophers, aaaaand Brick you’ll ride for Bass!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Dave: (Is kissing… well his arm. The only clean thing in the surprisingly already rebuilt Confessional) “Thank the Sky spirits! Thank Sky! Thank soap and cleanliness! NO. DIRTY. SOCKS for this dude! WAHOO!” (He actually seems pretty happy about this) “We are so going to win this challenge!”

Duncan- “Nice to see you take one for the team LeShawna. You can be the laundress.” (It’s clear he’s getting some payback for her earlier insult. Heather snickers.)

LeShawna- “Don’t try me lil’ boy! Just wait and see if you can get your part of the challenge done!” (Wags her finger at him sassily)

Duncan - (Has smug look to him again)

Chris McLean - (Using megaphone yet again) “And, the final challenge, EXTREME SEADOO WATER SKIING!” (Suddenly we see a giant ‘pond’ of rich, wet, mud. With a finish/start line on the end of it, there are also some ramps in it too, alongside flags.) “Contestants will waterski a race course while grabbing as many flags as they can, while a member from the opposing team drives the seadoo!”

Heather - (Walking up to him as all of them were gathered before him) “How can we waterski without water?!”

Chris McLean - “It’s REALLY hard. Check it out!” (Gestures over as Chef comes in riding on a Seadoo himself, bouncing over from a hill onto the ground. The lack of water makes his vehicle hit the ground and bounce off sending him flying - and screaming - into a tree. Chris laughs.) “Hahahaha, AWESOME!” (He turns back to the campers) “Cody, you’ll ski for the Killer Bass!”

Cody - “Nice!”

Chris McLean - “And Duncan, you’ll ski for the Screaming Gophers!”

Duncan - “Perfect.” (Once more, he seems pretty confident and smug)

Courtney- “Hmm… I sure hope he’s careful…” (Cody hears this and looks upset.)

Chris McLean - “Now for the cool swag, whoever scores the most challenges gets bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination, aaand wins a tricked out multi-massage mobile shower!” (Gestures over to the distance where that shower is shown. Chef is sitting by it, playing a harp for added effect)

(All of the campers gasp in surprise and awe at the sight of the shower, Heather even saying a ‘can it be?’. When she see her, she is genuinely smiling happily.)

Chris McLean - “Oh, it be!”

Jen- (Hilariously shoves both Heather and Chris out of the way as she gets in between them and looks like she’s about to gush) “Ahhhhhh! Bath and Body Works soaps in cherry blossom scents! Deluxe, silver-lined showers! Hair conditioner by Evon! Perfectly pastel loofa sponges! Yellow towels and blue walls! It’s PARADISE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!” (Shakes her arms and closes her eyes as she cheers.)

Heather- (Groans and gets up alongside a slightly annoyed Chris) “Oh be quiet. This shower is going to be ours.”

Jen- (Looking defensive) “Says who?”

Emma- “Says, can we please just stop getting into fights before the challenge begins?! Like seriously!” (She gets in between both fashionistas much to their surprises, looking impatient.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Emma: “Ok, now I sympathize with Crimson a bit. With Noah gone I have like, little to no patience with these people. But fundamentally this game requires me to form strong relationships with the other players and stuff even if most of them are petty, obnoxious, or in alliances that got RID of Noah!” (Groans in frustration and looks down sadly.)

(On that point we see Chris starting up the plane again, while everyone is standing beside it)

Chris McLean - “Alright, everyone go and chow for brekky, then report back in twenty minutes for.” (Uses megaphone) “THE EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!” (Plane takes off again, the dust/grass/dirt cloud from him doing this goes over all the campers and makes most of them start coughing)

(We then cut to the main lodge. There, we get a sight of some campers, namely LeShawna and Dave, walking out of it after presumably eating breakfast. They are followed by Sammy sometime later)

(Inside, we see Mike sitting down eating some gruel for breakfast, he has a nervous but calm look to his face)

Heather- (Approaches Mike with the opposite look on her face) “Ok, begin your confession. What the HECK were you trying to pull last challenge?”

Mike - (Gulps) “Wha-what do you mean?”

Heather- “First you were this semi-helpful feminine dancer-thing but then you had the audacity to sabotage OUR chances by pretending to be some old geezer.”

Mike - “O-Oh, yeah….I didn’t tell you?”

Heather - (Raises eyebrow)

Mike - “I…...I’m an aspiring actor! I...I just wanted to show off my skills I learned from…..acting school.”

Heather - “Half-way into the competition you just NOW thought to tell me this? When I accepted you into an alliance I demanded you be honest with me, not hide things that cost us challenges!”

Mike - (Gulps) “I’m sorry…..I…….I didn’t know how you’d react. I thought you’d kick me out of the alliance……..”

Heather- “Humph, at this point Ezekiel would’ve made a much more TRUSTWORTHY ally.” (Mike is about to say something but she covers his mouth) “Buuuuuut you do seem to have a bit more talent than I thought. Acting-wise and activity-wise. If you can bring out that dancer a bit more often and perhaps NOT be an old man, we could do more work than I initially thought.”

Mike - “Heheh, I’ll do my best!” (Looks very relieved and flashes his toothy grin.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Mike - (Sighs sadly) “I have……….Multiple Personality Disorder……..I know I could potentially endanger people and stuff…...but mom and dad…..insisted...I come here and win for the family. Something about last challenge seems to have brought it out... maybe because I’ve been through the worst kind of boot camp… at home.”

(In the background we can see Cody having overheard this conversation on another table, he doesn’t seem to know how to respond to it though. Right before he thinks of how, he is distracted by the sight of Duncan and Courtney getting breakfast together - as in Duncan standing behind Courtney in line. Without Dave there to hold him back, he grew into a pout and pounded his fist onto the table)

(The moment Courtney walks off, Cody angrily approaches Duncan and pokes him in the back)

Cody - “Why don’t you just step off?!”

Duncan - (Looks around, mockingly) “You talking to me, pipsqueak?”

Cody - “Yeah!”

Duncan - “Well, I could rearrange your face right now, but honestly I’d feel kinda bad about hurting something so, defenseless.”

Cody - “I’ll show you who’s defenseless! Why don’t you back off from my girl?!”

Duncan - “You mean Courtney? I’m pretty sure she’s into me more than you.”

Cody - “How do you know that?!”

Duncan - “Because I just do. Now just go run off back to your boyfriend before I change my mind about the face thing.” (Hilariously, Heather and Mike are watching this whole confrontation and seem to be enjoying it slightly. Heather more so than Mike.)

Cody - “Not until you back off from Courtney!”

Duncan - (Smirks) “Alright, I will.”

Cody - “Good!”

Duncan - “On one condition.”

Cody - “......what is it?”  
Duncan - “How about a bet? Whoever gets to snag Courtney’s bra first, well, is probably the one she really likes. The loser has to back off.”

Cody - “....................................”

Duncan - “What? You too chicken?”

Cody - “N-No! I’ll do it! I’ll show you she likes me!”

Duncan - “Heh, yeah, you do that.” (The two then walk off at that point, Duncan remaining all confident and smug, Cody angry though admittedly now a little bit scared too. Duncan is carrying his breakfast tray and as he walks outside, he passes by an oblivious Courtney, eating hers on the steps.)

(We then cut to the next scene. The campers all gathered around the plane which Chris is seated in once again. Duncan is lounging on the sofabed, with his team standing around it, and the Bass team is all just standing around theirs. Chris is of course, explaining the challenge from inside his plane. Blaineley is also seated back in the plane too, but is clearly not happy with the prospect considering Chris’ piloting skills. Mike and Sammy are geared up for the challenge, with the parachute packs on their backs)

Chris McLean - “Now, remember! Ground teams can wheely the sofabeds wherever they want in-order to help their comrade with the landing!”

Brick- “Don’t worry valiant cadet!” (Salutes Sammy) “Your sacrifice shall not be in vain! All will remember the noble soldier Sammy who dived bravely in the hopes of landing on a single, small, unlikely to be landed on couch.”

Sammy- “Brickkk that’s not helping.” (Pouts a bit)

Cody- “Yeah! You gotta be real smooth with the ladies, give em’ hope and treat em’ nicely like the beauties they are. Right Courtney?” (Flashes Courtney a smile. She looks at him back, but with a confused expression.)

Courtney- “W-why thanks… even if the moment is inopportune. Thanks.” (She pats him on the shoulder but in a more friendly way than anything suggesting closeness.)

Duncan - “Hmph” (Remains smug and lounging on the sofabed while seeing this)

Heather- (Frowns at Duncan and whispers to him.) “Hey, regardless of your stupid bet or not, you need to make sure that Mike lands on this couch!”

Duncan - “Hey, the challenge hasn’t actually started just yet, sister.”

Heather- “And thus you should be helping me strategize where we should be directed towards!”

Mike- “I-it’s ok Heather… I mean we can’t control where and when we leap off anyway…”

Heather- “Fine. Try not to die.” (Mike’s eyes widen.)

(We then cut to the challenge starting, the plane with Chris and Blaineley flying over the island. But we also learn that there are MANY islands surrounding Camp Wawanakwa here, possibly hundreds of islands. One of them is presumably Boney Island but most of them are generic islands that are either the same size or smaller, or slightly bigger even, than Wawanakwa.)

(The two contenders, Mike and Sammy are shown watching from the open door. Their team logos are displayed to indicate which is which. Neither look hyped for this though they at least have safety gear on.)

Chris McLean - (Pops up on the side of them, holding out signable papers) “If you could just fill these out?!”

Mike - “Didn’t we already sign insurance forms at the beginning of the show?”

Sammy - (Nods)

Chris McLean - “Yeah, but THESE are for organ donation! I have this cool cannibal challenge I wanna pitch to the producers, and this will go a long way to our budgeting-free props!”

Sammy- “Ewwww…!”

Mike- “I refuse…” (He looks especially freaked out by this idea.)

Chris McLean - (Actually grimaces a little, before turning back to smiling) “Very well, suit yourselves.” (Short pause) “Here comes the drop, dude and Samey!” (Steps back into the pilot seat)

Sammy- (Scowls) “Ok, now it’s obvious you’re doing that on purpose Chris.”

Mike- (Looking down) “Urgh… I don’t see it anywhere…”

(Back at the dropzone, there seems to be a bit of a quarrel going on amongst the Screaming Gophers.)

Emma- “Look, I think we should go towards the direction the winds blowing. It’ll be more likely that’ll be where Mike will end up.”  
Heather - “Well, he is pretty much a twig so for once I’m tempted to agree with you, but who knows, maybe he also has the ability to do some kind of lock-on missile thing or whatever, since he pulled that gymnast crap out of nowhere. I say we stay right where we are.”

LeShawna- “Gymnast who now?” (She was too busy sinking to notice.)

Emma- “It’s not about athletic performance Heather, it’s about who can use a parachute and where they and the wind current will steer them towards.” (Tries to push the couch but Heather pushes against her.) “Get out of the way.”

Heather - “Just try and make me!”

(Emma and LeShawna end up trying to push against Duncan and Heather, both sides annoyed and trying hard.)

(Back on the plane…)

Mike- (Looking down) “Ugh… I don’t think this is possible…”

Sammy - “Don’t worry I’m sure………...I hope…..it is!” (Pats him on the back)

Mike- (This pat is much too hard unfortunately and Mike loses his balance on the edge of glory. He falls forward and ends up plummeting) “GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!!!!”

Sammy - “Ooops! S-s-sorry!”

Mike- (Amusingly in mid-air, he takes another wheezing breath and becomes… Chester ironically enough.)

Chester- “Stupid cheerleaders!” (Holds his fist up as he just plummets down, completely forgetting his situation and the parachute) “Back in my day those in a uniform represented pride and celebration and wanting people to do their best…!”

(Ultimately he descends down at an immense speed and nears the couch where the Gophers are still in a pushing tug of war. He actually hits the mark but because of the weird angle and huge speed downward, he bounces off.)

Chester- “And that couch was of terrible condition! Why I remember a time-” (He eventually crashes hard, but not AS hard as what could’ve happened, onto the sand) “Nggh…! Why do I keep crashing down…?”

(The Screaming Gophers give small sighs of relief but then glare at one another again and start quarreling again. This time it’s just a jumble of words as the scene transitions into Sammy on the plane.)

Sammy- “Ok, ok… they said the blue cord first, and then the red. Bluebird blue and cardinal red! Here goes nothing. 1, 2, GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” (She leaps off and ironically pulls the cords in the opposite order. Red first and then blue. The parachute isn’t activating as she keeps falling down.) “Crap…! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllppppppppppppp!!!!” (She curls herself into a ball and shrieks frightened.)

(At this point we turn to the rest of the Killer Bass pushing the sofa.)

Brick- “Hut hut team! We got to make sure Sammy has a safe landing! Parachute drops from the air aren’t as easy as you may think. Your cloth could get gunned down, it could malfunction and require the aid of a fellow cadet to get working properly, and you could always end up caught in a tree or something.”

Jen- (Looks genuinely impressed and a bit more calm than last episode towards Brick.) “Pretty neat… maybe I should try posting a blog entry on “Fashion Forward Parachuting Materials”.

Cody- “Yeah… like the materials used in bras. Sturdy, comfortable and very nice.” (He winks at Courtney but Courtney seems to be hard at work pushing the couch.)

Courtney- “Yeah, yeah. Parachutes and fashion… do you see her yet?” (Looks up)

Dave- (Notices Cody’s flirtatious maneuver and frowns.) “...”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Dave - (He simply facepalms and groans a bit)

Cody- “Oh…! Lookup there!” (Soon Sammy’s screams can be heard from a mile above.)

(Sammy’s parachute has actually managed to get working but Sammy is floating haphazardly and it’s unknown which way she’ll end up going as she flails and shrieks through the air.)

Sammy - “AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

(The Killer Bass surge towards where they think she’ll land, pushing the couch onward.)

(Eventually, Sammy does land………...right on the couch!)

(The Bass share a good cheer and some high-fives to celebrate this outcome)

(Sammy, wisely, gets off the couch and starts kissing the sand in celebration.)

Sammy- “Mercy, mercy. Thank you! I thought I was going to die!”

Brick- “Heroes never die!”

Cody- “Oh my gosh I love playing Undersight! Plays of the game all day!”

Dave- “Huh… I really don’t play video games…” (The Bass ultimately keep up this idle chatter as they walk off-screen.)

(We then one more time, cut to Chris’ plane flying over the island, from which Chris uses his megaphone to speak to the campers about the end of the day’s first challenge)

Chris McLean - “GOPHERS LOSE, BASS WIN! 1-0!”

(The Gophers are left to be upset looking up from below at him in his plane)

Heather- (Points at Emma) “This is all YOUR fault! Now my friend got hurt!” (Mike is struggling to get up but doesn’t seem too wounded.)

LeShawna- “Girl, since when did you even make friends? You take friendships and stir in some nasty and then have the gall to revel in it!” (Folds arms)

Duncan- “Not that you two have been doing such a good job making friends yourself. All you’ve been able to get are two crushes that are gone in this game. Think about your chances then and see if you can act so high and mighty.”

(Emma and LeShawna both look a bit stunned and nervous at Duncan’s reasoning. It is true they are without any other allies except for each other. At one point they had the means to change the game but now they are completely defenseless to Heather’s alliance.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** LeShawna- “LeShawna’s time in this game ain’t even close to bein’ over.” (Hits her clenched fist against her palm) “We have gots to win this challenge and break the losing streak or else me or Emma is getting the axe.”

**[CHALLENGE #2]**

(On that point, we cut to a new sight. The woods. Somewhere, unknown, in the woods. Chris is once more standing somewhere around here, and is using his megaphone as a tool to make himself louder. He wastes little time in, of course, explaining the challenge)

Chris McLean - “OKAY COWPOKES, LET’S START…..THE RODEO MOOSE CHALLENGE!”

(Once again, we see the moose in it’s wooden pen fence. It still has that ‘not caring’ look to it’s face as it just kind of, well, does it’s thing.)

Brick - “This should be easy! I remember learning brief parts of our great military’s history, back when good cavalry was still used as the main means of military transportation!”

Jen- “Wow! So you can ride horses? That’s soooo poetic! Plus brushing horse manes is a really fun stress reliever I hear. Do you do it often?”

Brick - (Soft blush and back-of-head rub) “Well, I actually did have this one experience this one time with horses.”

Jen- “Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! So awesome! To think you’re military experience would be so practical in other avenues! Maybe it would also work in fashion too.”

Brick - “You-you think military and fashion could work together?” (He climbs onto the moose.)

Jen- “They do in music videos so sure!” (Gives a thumbs up)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Jen: (Giddy) “Finally he’s opening up to the prospect! Surely I’ll get his true dreams and motivations of possible haute couture stardom and home economics by the end of today… or at least by the end of fashion week. Like literally, it’s fashion week in Scotland right now.” (Chuckles)

Brick - (Pats the moose) “Alright, Moose….nice and easy, nice and-”

(The moose starts huffing and clearly ticked off)

Brick - “Easy?”

Chef - (He is actually trembling as his hands are on the locks to the fence/gate, and the moment the lock is unhatched, the moose charges out, bucking and huffing all over the place)

(Brick almost immediately starts shrieking like a little girl)

(The moose shows overwhelming might and manages to buck off Brick amazingly easy, sending the military cadet crashing into a dirty pile of socks… blindingly fast.)

Courtney- “What the heck…? He just got on it!” (Looks a bit annoyed.)

Cody- “Dirty underwear, dirty socks… and dirty-” (Dave, annoyed, pinches Cody by the ear) “YOW!”

Dave- “Explanation time. Now.” (He drags Cody off as Courtney actually looks more confused at them. Brick’s head comically pops out of the pile as he spits out a sock)

Chris McLean - (Pops up with nose plug over his nose and uses megaphone) “Well, looks like Brick is out! In RECORD time too! Let’s see in a little bit if the Gophers will fare any better!”

Brick- “And people say my boots smell bad…” (Cringes)

Courtney- “Ah well… that moose should surely give the Gophers a rough time as well.” (Looking nervous) “I hope.”

(On that point, we cut back over to Cody and Dave as Dave has dragged Cody some distance away, still by the ear too)

Cody - “Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!”

(Dave stops when they have reached a spot where the two are completely alone, Dave is clearly still annoyed with Cody’s behaviour here)

Dave - “Cody, explain to me now, what are you up to?”

Cody - “N-N-Nothing! Lay off, will ya?” (Is rubbing the ear Dave dragged him by)

Dave - “Not until you explain what’s going on!”

Cody - “Hmph!”

Dave - “Cody!”

Cody - “Alright, fine! I made a bet with Duncan that if I could get…….Courtney’s Bra…..he’d back off from Courtney.”

Dave - “.....................WHAT?!”

Cody - “What’s wrong?”

Dave - “How about everything?! If you even try to do that, Courtney will KILL you! And if you lose, well, you lose! And what’s stopping Duncan from not obeying his end of the deal anyway? How are you supposed to win here?!”

Cody - “You have some fair points, Dave, but I think you are missing something, my friend.”

Dave - (Raises brow) “And what am I missing? My knowledge we’re trying to compete for something more important than a dumb bet? Like a $100,000?”

Cody - “Yeah, but, the Codester’s thing is with the cool kids and the ladies, it’s in my nature! Don’t worry, I’m totally gonna win the bra, the girl, AND the cash!”

Dave- “Yeah, if Courtney doesn’t campaign instantly for your elimination after she catches you. You should be more by the book like me and maybe try courting the girl instead of acting like a weird tease.” (He sounds serious.)

Cody - “Well Dave, I’ve gotten my advice from professional sources, and I do have my defense incase Courtney does that! You see, it was DUNCAN who offered the bet and not me, so that clears me!”

Dave - “That just means she’ll probably kill both of you. Not to mention that Duncan at least has some ground since-”

Cody - (Getting more defensive) “Since what?!”

Dave- (Flinches) “S-since he actually seems to be playing the game AND trying to win her over… you saw how they were interacting outside your sugar rush the other night.”

Cody - “Hmph!” (Pouts)

Dave - “What?”

Cody - “I know, I saw, it’s so unfair! That should’ve been me!”

Dave- “Not when you’re acting pretty childish. Ya know, maybe Courtney just isn’t your type. You should probably quit now while you still have a chance.”

Cody - “Hmph!” (Still pouts)

Dave- (Groans) “This is the last time we’re talking about this honestly. I’m trying to look out for you in this game but if your priority is NOT the thousand dollars then, why should I care?” (Walks off, trying to hide some disappointment and hurt feelings from Cody’s immense denial.)

Cody - (Tries to hold his pouting face, but admittedly does seem a little sad as he sees Dave walk off like that)

(On that point, we see LeShawna about to take her turn on the moose as it is, of course, finally time for the Gophers’ part in the challenge. Before doing so, she cracks her fingers to show preparation for this)  
(A few moments later, we cut to a bird chirping on a tree branch, doing so right next to a very tired or bored looking squirrel)

(Chirping goes on)

(Squirrel looks over at bird)

(Squirrel slaps bird in the face)

(Bird falls off of the tree branch)

(On that point, we cut to LeShawna mounted on the moose, with Chef on the other end of the gate preparing himself to yet again open it for the sake of the challenge. LeShawna of course, is the first one to start speaking)

LeShawna - “I hope you got a moose burger recipe handy!” (Turns to the moose) “Heh, easy boy.” (Pats moose on head) “You don’t wanna make me mad now.”

Moose - (Gets so mad it’s eyes turn red, and fire comes out of it’s nose)

Chef - (Shocked and horrified) “Sweet mother of-” (The moose doesn’t give him time to finish before it bashes it’s way out of the gate and goes on with it’s role in the challenge again. Chef is knocked out in the process of this)

(LeShawna screams as she holds on tightly as the moose goes in one direction, her team and the others just watching in awe)

LeShawna - “Wooooooh! Oooh!”

(Now the moose starts bucking back in the other direction. Heading towards her team.)

Duncan- “Duck for cover!!” (The Screaming Gophers scatter as LeShawna and the mighty moose nearly tramples over Mike.)

LeShawna - “OOOOOOOOOOOH! WATCH OUT Y’ALL! THIS THING DON’T PLAY AROUND! BUT NEITHER DO I!” (She is amazingly still holding onto the thing despite how angry it is bucking and trying to throw her off)

(The moose takes LeShawna into some bushes, well, through some bushes)

(Then, we cut over to Scuba Bear. He is sitting in the middle of the woods with the bags of marshmallows all around him. He even has a red/white checkered bib on him. He licks his lips, just before the moose comes over and tramples over all of his marshmallows as it is still trying to buck LeShawna off it’s back.)

(Scuba Bear looks in silence, then picks one of the marshmallows up, looks to the camera, and then sadly mopes about it)

(On that moment, we see Chris drive up somewhere else in the woods via an ATV, with Blaineley riding on it behind him. Like before, Chris has his trusty megaphone with him one more time)

Chris McLean - “So, we have a tie! First team to complete the EXTREME SEEDO WATERSKI CHALLENGE! Wins invincibility!”

(So begins the final challenge of the evening….)

[CHALLENGE #3]

Chris McLean - “Okay, so, Cody, Duncan, you two are the skiers so, I’d suggest you two get ready as soon as possible!”

Duncan- “Dude, I already am.” (He’s in his normal swimsuit from the first episode challenge. Folding his arms)

Courtney- (Looks a bit charmed but ultimately clears her throat to focus) “Ahem! As a C.I.T I believe my driving capabilities will suit the physical demand of this challenge. I do have a license after all.” (Jen and Sammy merely raise eyebrows at her bravado.)

(Meanwhile, Cody is just arriving on the scene after seemingly just moments ago having put on his own regular swimsuit, also from the first episode.)

Chris McLean - “Wait a minute, let me check.” (Takes out clipboard and looks at it) “What the? I could’ve sworn I put it down somewhere…..”

Blaineley - (Leers at him) “You forgot to put down who drives, didn’t you?”

Chris McLean - “Okay so MAYBE I was caught up in the moment of the EXTREME challenges, okay? What can I say, I’m a fan of EXTREME stuff!”

Blaineley - “Ugh!” (Addresses the campers) “Whoever volunteers to be the driver first, gets to be the driver. Except the skieers.”

Courtney- “...” (Clears throat and speaks again) “As a C.I.T I-”

Heather- “C.I.T it OUT! Ugh, you sound like a broken record.” (Courtney leers at her.) “And normally I wouldn’t volunteer after the ungratefulness from my team during Chef’s challenge,” (Emma and LeShawna join the leers as LeShawna seems to be examining her foot on the ground) “but we’re going to be dead otherwise. I volunteer to drive the wave jumper!” (Holds up the keys)

LeShawna- “Just win the dang challenge and stop talking smack so I can get my hair did.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Cody: “Heheh, the Gophers sure are dysfunctional! They totally stand no CHANCE of winning! Plus, if I help the Bass win this one, it’ll totally boost my chances with Courtney!”

(On that point, we cut to when the challenge actually begins. First up is Heather & Cody for the Gophers and Bass, respectively. Cody is waiting on the skis for the driving to start, Heather of course, takes the opportunity to mock Cody in this short time before the challenge begins)

Heather- “You are so out of your league, alpha squirt!”

(Chris then drives by on his ATV, with a walkie-talkie in his hand now)

Chris McLean - “Here are the road rules…..oh wait, there ARE no road rules! Which means this, is gonna be AWESOME!” (He holds up a green flag) “Aaaaaaaand GO!”

Heather- (Snickers, puts the pedal to the medal, and drives onward, going at an amazing speed though making sure to pass by the targets.

Cody- (Caught off-guard by the sudden surge in motion, he is effectively being dragged in the mud by Heather in due time, crying out ‘Ow!’ ‘Ack!’ ‘Ooh!’ ‘Oof’ repeatedly, basically)

Heather- (Is surprised at first but then eventually delighted with the fruits of her effort. Grinning as she soon flies onto the first ramp with the flag.)

(However, the moment she hits that ramp, Cody actually manages to surprisingly grab the flag)

Chris McLean - (via intercom) “Flag number one for Bass!”

Sammy- “Gimme a C! Gimme an O! Gimme a D! Gimme a Y! CODY!” (Does an improvised cheer.)

Jen- “It only took you this long to do an actual cheer?” (Chuckles)

Sammy- “Well… I don’t like to brag about it. Not to mention Amy would’ve never let me do one on my own...” (Blushes slightly)

(Meanwhile the Gophers look nervous, including LeShawna and Emma as they know their lives in this game are on the line.)

Heather- (Looks back and is aghast at the discovery of Cody’s success) “NOOOOO!!!” (She then leers at Cody and with renewed focus, speeds on ahead to the next ramp.)

(The whole time, Cody just happily catches and holds up each flag despite all of Heather’s best efforts to stop him. Ultimately he has attained all five of them.)

Chris McLean - (Intercom) “Five flags and heading home!”

Heather- “That’s impossible!!”

Chris McLean - (It’s now revealed he’s driving his ATV - without Blaineley - on the mud ‘lake’ at a distance from Heather & Cody, the walkie-talkie actually speaks into the intercom system) “Heather HAS to cross the finish line or be disqualified! But when she does, Cody will take FIVE flags to victory for the Killer Bass!”

Heather- (Her eyes widen as she spots… the FINISH LINE.) “...” (She looks back to Cody)

Cody- (Is just smiling with glee while he is holding up all five of the flags)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Heather- “I couldn’t let that little dorkwad win. So with a little help from Duncan, I decided to cut him loose.” (Looks very smug)

(At that moment, Heather repositions herself slightly elegantly so that she is sitting in the opposite direction, facing Cody. Amazingly she’s managed to keep the wave rider going in the right direction as she does this. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a very familiar knife that has been previously used for carving onto cabin walls and raises it high.)

Heather- “Game over Guppy!”

Cody - “Victory is……huh?” (Looks over to see what Heather is during)

(Using Duncan’s knife, Heather tries to cut off the rope keeping the skiis to her wave rider. However, she is turned around, and thus, unable to see a branch which happens to snag onto the back of her top……...and, well……..pull it off.)

(There’s no bra on, either. Only her boobies being blurred out by censors)

Heather- (Suddenly feels a light and airy sensation that was only ever felt when dealing with a certain pageant queen…) “...!” (She looks up in shocks before clutching her chest, and dropping the knife as a result, in reaction to cover up. She has a hilarious derp face on for a few seconds before…) “AHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Cody - (Gasps, has that smiling in awe look to his face. Holds it in perverted wonder. Until he slams into a rock, forcing him to let go of the handle and be left behind)

Heather- (Loses complete focus and control of where the wave rider is going as it also crashes into a rock and sends her flying) “Ahhhhhhhhhhhwahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!” (She lands on top of the same bear from earlier, knocking it and the marshmallows it’s holding to the ground. Oddly enough she’s smiling as the bear lets out a low growl towards her.)

(We cut back to the crashed wave rider as Chris drives up to it on his ATV)

Chris McLean - “I don’t what Heather did to make Cody lose his concentration, but it’s a TOTAL wipeout for the Bass Team!”

Cody - (All googly eyed) “Boobies……” (He’s also, yes, smiling.)

(Hilariously, Mike also seems a bit spellbound as he has googly eyes and is standing slightly leaning forward. LeShawna and Emma hi-five one another in celebration at getting an advantage in the challenge.)

(Killer Bass are less than enthused. Brick shakes his head, Jen sticks out her tongue in disgust, and Sammy just looks away nervously. Dave though, has a somewhat torn and heartbroken expression as though he fears for Cody’s chances.)

(Speaking of Killer Bass, Courtney is now on the wave rider, looking confident as Duncan is the one riding the skiis this time.)

Courtney- “You heard Chris. There are no rules to this race, so don’t blame me if you end up a mud pie.” (She chuckles)

Duncan- (Looks a bit off-guard that Courtney showed such cheerfulness but ultimately sees it as motivator) “Heh, I’m used to finding my way around lots of sticky, slimy situations. Especially in places with no rules attached.”

Courtney- “...” (Has a hard time deciding if he was being honest or trying to make an flirty joke. She ultimately shrugs her shoulders and waits for Chris’s directions.)

Chris McLean - (Sitting on ATV a distance away from them) “Ready….set….ride it like it’ sweep’s week….GO!”

Courtney- (Puts on the motor and gets rolling on the muddy river, soon leaping upward on the first ramp of the course)

(Like his predecessor, Duncan manages to catch the first flag with relative ease.)

Blaineley - (Over intercom) “Flag one, for the Gophers!”

Chris McLean - (Over intercom) “Hey! I’m supposed to be saying that!”

Blaineley - (Intercom) “I need screen time too, McLean.”

Chris McLean - (Intercom) “Hmph.” (Grumbles)

Courtney- “Hmph.” (She tries to swerve powerfully on the muddy course to throw off Duncan’s precision while still flying over the ramps for him to catch the flags)

Duncan - “W-woaaah!” (He stumbles when she does that, not very much a nimble boy, but despite that, he uses amazingly good reflexes to actually avoid this obstacle and capture more and more flags)

Chris McLean - (Intercom) “Flags 2…...3…...4!”

Courtney- “Augh! What are you? Some kind of mutant juvie pro or something?!” (She means it more in a friendly way than an actual insult.)

Duncan - (Brow raise and smirk) “You’d be surprised what kinda skills you can pick up in juvie.” (Snatches the last flag)

Chris McLean - “Duncan has snagged flag five, and is racing home for the win! Courtney is bound by the law! She HAS to cross!”

Courtney- “T-that was uncalled for Chris!” (She grimaces at Chris, then Duncan, then the finish line. Ultimately though, she is not up for doing anything bold or foolish) “Ah well… a four challenge winning-streak is good enough to go on my record.” (She ultimately drives through the finish line, carrying Duncan through it.)

Duncan - (Pumps fists into the air with flags in-hand)

Chris McLean - “Awwwww, I wanted something EXTREME to happen!”

Blaineley - “Something extreme already did happen.”

Chris McLean - “But I wanted moooooooore!”  
Blaineley - “Stop acting like a little kid. It’s creepy when you do it…...anyway, GOPHERS WIN!”

Courtney- (Gets off onto shore and looks disappointed but Duncan walks over to her) “I hope you aren’t going to rub it into my face.”

Duncan- “Nope Miss President,” (Courtney looks surprised Duncan took notice of that) “I got something to tell you.” (He whispers something into her ear and she looks outraged. But the scene transitions before we can hear her reaction.)

(The Screaming Gophers look at the promised reward. The SHOWERS. HALLEJUAH! GLORY BE TO THE GOPHERS! They cheer excitedly.)

Jen- “Nooooooooooooooooo….!” (Melodramatically falls to her knees and sniffles, looking on the verge of crocodile tears. Sammy also lowers her head in disappointment.)

Brick- (Still very smelly from the socks) “I could’ve really used that shower.”

Dave- “Ick! Gross…!” (Stays as far away from Brick as possible. Something which makes Brick sigh and mope about)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Brick: “So I landed in a pile of socks…...the stench isn’t that bad……..is it? The trenches and-” (Suddenly, all of the flies swarming his stink fall to the floor of the confessional) “Ah…! I am SO sorry…!” (Whimpers and salutes them sadly)

(After that, we cut to Chris walking infront of, funny enough, the communal washrooms)

Chris McLean - “The Bass team went belly-up! And will now decide which fishy to flush, while the Gophers totally scored some much needed showers!” (Looks over to Gophers. LeShawna and Emma are walking out in bathrobes, Mike is in his own bathrobe waiting his turn to shower himself since obviously they won’t let him in alongside them. However… something seems different about him. His hair is greased back and he’s wearing some tooth necklace around his neck. He also looks a lot more suave and confident than before. Who is it?)

Mike?- (He also speaks in a more stereotypical ‘jersey’ accent) “Yo! The ladies are taking way too much time! How am I going to show them my sexy muscles if they ain’t been washed?!”

Duncan- “Dude, I thought you and Heather were on your way to becoming a thing… and since when did you speak like a formerly popular reality T.V show cast?”

Mike?- “Vito has more self-respect than that! Besides, until she gives me some flavor back then we can’t really be a thing y’know?”

Duncan- “... Vito.” (Is completely NOT buying it.)

Vito- “I’ll rearrange your face if you keep playing dumb like that!” (Duncan just scoffs and folds his arms, obviously wanting to shower on his own time.)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Duncan- “Yeah… the twig is suddenly becoming the ‘thick’. It’s actually really weird…” (He seems unusually uncomfortable about this but he then shrugs it off) “Ah well, on the plus side, I think my bet is going to be won hands-down tonight. By default.” (Winks mischievously at the camera.)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(We open in on an 18 year old boy looking at his Dustin Beebler posters in sadness along with his 16 yest olf sister, until a random man in a black gorilla suit pops in. Yes. A man in a gorilla suit.)

(Not only does he pop in with a single effect, but he suddenly opens the door and walks to the other side, just to crash through the door for no apparent reason)

(Despite this, the kids remain in sadness, something which makes Ape Suit Dude scratch his head in confusion)

Ape Suit Dude - (Speaking in a very rough voice) "Hey kids! Why so down? Most people would be happy to see me!"

Boy - "Well, it's just, I really want to make it with Dustin Beebler, but he's a celebrity and will never meet me!"

Girl - "Yeah! Same here!"

Ape Suit Dude - "Well, fear no more!"

(The kids light up all of a sudden and turn to look at him)

(Ape Suit Dude takes out a sizeable cardboard box as he continues explaining)

Ape Suit Dude - "Now you can have him everywhere you go with the Just-in Dustin super doll!", the two late teenagers gasp in excitement, "It's a giant life-sized action figure doll, complete with all the parts he has in real ife, and we do mean ALL the parts too!", he then winks at the camera, "You can put your clothes on him, open his mouth to make it look like he's singing, play with him, have him cuddle with you, watch T.V. with him, and more!"

Boy & Girl - (both are oodling at their new giant doll happily) "Thanks Apeman! This is the best gift ever!"

Ape Suit Dude (Apeman) - "Don't thank me, kids, thank the Garbie company!"

(Suddenly he looks at the camera to speak directly to the audience, somewhat creepy too given how the costume works)

Ape Suit Dude - "And also call now and we'll throw in either a free Taylor Jaunter or November Kox doll too!

(At that point it then went to the normal commercial ending, with all the order information as Ape Suit Dude started speaking insanely fast about the warnings, copyrights and trademarks, and side effects etc.)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY]**

(We then cut to the elimination ceremony. Chef is secretly rummaging around the Bass cabin to find random stuff the campers use for his own nightly rituals and plans. Somewhere else on the island, Blaineley is in her private room in the host’s quarters applying her daily makeup and various skin care treatments. There is also, somewhere else on the island, the bear family hosting a grown-up pool party at their home, with the Sasquatch parents and Scuba among those invited.. The damage to their homes have been repaired since last time. Last but not least, the adolescent shark from before is going through an initiation ritual to get in with the other sharks which involves swimming through an underwater geysers vents. However, most importantly there is a campfire ceremony going on. It is being hosted by Chris this time since Blaineley did the last one. The Killer Bass Team, at long last, has found their way into the Elimination Ceremony again and the members look tense. Courtney is looking furiously at Cody, Cody seems unsure, Dave keeps exchanging weird looks with the others, Sammy is the only one looking a bit comfortable, and Jen actually appears the saddest. Oddly enough, Brick isn’t anywhere to be found…)

Chris McLean - “As you know, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you will be forced to walk the dock of shame, and you can never EVER return to camp!” (Reaches for two marshmallows on the plate) “Sammy and Jen, you’re safe!”

(The two girls squeal excitedly and go up to collect their marshmallows. Chris holds up another one.)

Chris McLean- “Dave, this 100% purely unstained, clean, germ-free marshmallow is for you.”

Dave- (Looks a bit annoyed) “Reallllly not helping ease the tension Chris.” (He goes up to get his regardless.)

Chris McLean- (Pulls out megaphone and calls out) “Brick, you’re safe too!”

(We finally see Brick sitting on a tree branch, with Skunks smiling as they are sitting next to him, actually enjoying the stink. Brick seriously salutes Chris and the team from his branch)

Chris McLean- (No longer using megaphone) “Ok that leaves the two lesser cooler C’s than me.” (They both glare at him a bit for that remark) “Cody, who bailed big for reasons unknown and is already known to be an unsuccessful womanizer.” (Dave also scowls at Chris for this as Cody actually looks a bit hurt by this remark.) “And Courtney, who bailed even bigger because she let a supposed convict circle the drain in a shameless-”

Courtney- “Do you WANT me to call my lawyers for production abuse Chris?” (She glares at him.)

Chris McLean- “Heck no… and no worries, because you’re the last contestant who’s safe.” (Courtney sighs in relief and collects her marshmallow.)

Jen- “That was oddly anticlimactic…” (Cody and Dave’s faces fall.)

Cody - “So….this is it, huh?”

Chris McLean - “Yep my friend, it is.”

Courtney- (Cynically) “Hope you don’t try to steal any more bras at home.”

Cody - “Huh?”

Courtney - “Don’t act like I didn’t notice and like it wasn’t you! Nobody else has ever made as many obnoxious moves towards me as you have! And then THIS! Trying to take my bras? Keeping tabs on me all the time? At least some people in this game are gentlemen.” (She stands up and folds her arms in an arrogant state of being in the right.)

Cody - “H-h-how did you know about that? The….bra...thing.”

Courtney- “Duncan told me.” (Jen is gushing, loving this drama.)

Cody - (Gets mad/defensive) “That weasel! You should know, he was the one who actually came up with the bet in the first place.”

Courtney- “Please! As if he could anyway. He’s got his own team to worry about. And at least HE gives me breathing space.”

Dave - “Just saying here…..but isn’t Duncan still a, ya know, juvie bird? Just, adding it in there.”

Courtney- “That’s a stereotype genius. And why are you defending this pervert?” (Points at Cody)

Dave - “Because I know where he’s coming from, with Sky and all, my girl. And you know, what has Duncan actually done to really make you think he’s all nice and stuff anyway?”

Courtney- (Less heated) “W-well… we held a… (Notices Chris) “I mean we had an outing together… and were able to chat about things one on one. He called me ‘Miss President’ and-”

Dave - “And?”

Courtney- “... Well he urged me to not be so uptight and to… “(Notices Chris again and stomps her foot once in frustration) “Well what’s your point here?”

Dave - “My point is that, well, A” (turns to camera) “Sky, if you’re watching this, I’d never urge YOU to change!” (Gushes a bit before turning back to Courtney) “And B, I don’t really buy that Duncan’s that trustable, I mean, he seems to hang out with Heather a lot.”

Courtney- “... That is troublesome…” (Recalls how Heather insulted her earlier and frowns.) “But-”

Sammy- (Takes Courtney by the arm) “Hey Courtney… maybe we should let it go for tonight. We could talk about it tomorrow morning if you’re still worried. It’s time for Cody to go.”

Courtney- (Sighs) “You’re right. I apologize… you did pretty well this game Cody. Better luck on your… actions.” (She waves good-bye to him.)

Cody - (Lightly smiles and waves back to her, aswell as everybody else before taking his walk down the dock of shame, onto the boat of losers, and to his road to being the last camper eliminated. However, once he’s seated down and on his way to wherever it is the eliminated campers go, he still smirks a bit before saying one more line) “Heheh, I may not have won the girl in the end, or the cash……..but at least I saw boobies!”

Dave- “Take care my friend… and hey, maybe I can pull this off for you.” (Waves good-bye)

Sammy- “... Boobies?” (Eyes widen shocked)

Jen - “Who’s though?”

Brick- (Is trying to be stone-faced but the blush betrays him) “... W-wasn’t it Heather who was driving him?”

(Just then Heather steps out of the prize shower with bathrobes on, looks to see a bunch of people looking at her with blank stares, much to her initial confusion)

Heather- “... What?”

Jen- “Floozy.”

Sammy- “New Amy.”

Brick- “Uhh…”

Courtney- “Desperate Housewife.”

Dave- “... *Beep*” (The rest of the Bass look to him in shock.) “Well that was a cumulative complaint.”

Heather- (Scoffs) “Well aren’t you a role model team… NOT! Good night!” (She stomps away in annoyance.)

(On that point, we cut to a smiling Chris as he is finally ready to send off the episode for the night)

Chris McLean - “WHAT an episode we have ourselves here! Panty Raids! EXTREME challenges! Boobs! If this wasn’t a PG show I’d probably be able to say this was my favourite episode without sounding like a creep! Now with the teams evened up at five members a piece, the game’s going to really get down to the wire! Will Courtney act on her concerns about Duncan and Heather’s alliance? How will LeShawna and Emma dig their way out of the Screaming Gopher’s hole? Can Dave keep going after losing his best bud? Is it just me or would Amy have pulled off a better cheer than Samey? Find out the answers to all these and more on the next, very special episode of TOTAl. DRAMA. ISLAND!”

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE, CODY]**


	14. Brunch of Disgustingess

Chris: “Last time on the Island of Drama that’s Total.” (Chuckles at his attempt at being a bit clever. Then he begins being the voice-over of clips of the previous episode.) “Our contestants got to go to the EXTREME with three challenges that tested their stamina, reflexes, perseverance, and in some very rare occasions, luck. Heather tried to get the dirt from Mike about his sudden habit of ‘getting into character’ and was for the first time ever, duped as Mike lied to her and ultimately showed us more sides to himself than is humanly possible. Sammy managed to land to safety in a parachuting challenge while Leshawna showed everyone how to hang on for dear life on the moose ride. Jen started softening her anger towards Brick, Duncan made a bet with Cody that actually didn’t really go anywhere much to my dismay, and in the end it came down to the final EXTREME challenge to decide which team would win immunity. Thanks to a sudden exposure of Heather’s quickly growing famous boobies and Duncan being a bit too slippery for even Courtney to handle, the Gophers FINALLY won again! At elimination ceremony, Dave lost his best bud and Courtney finally got the hint that Duncan is hanging out in a shady crowd courtesy of the Codester!” (We return to the shot of him standing on the dock of shame) “We now have our final 10 players of Total Drama Island. What challenges and twists will follow with this achievement? Find out right here on…”(Winces) “Crap, now it’ll just sound weird…”

Blaineley: (Suddenly stepping in) “TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!”

Chris: “... Thanks.”

**[RECAP OVER - CUE INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial opens up with a generic sounding narrator talking over a generic background)

Announcer - "Hey movie buffs! Have you ever wanted to own every Steven Jeilbourg movie ever made? Well now you can! That's right, if you caw the number on the bottom of the screen right now you will get every single blockbuster movie he has ever made, even the ones he made alongside Fred Fuchs!"

(And cue the reel of movie posters as the Announcer goes over these)

Announcer- You'll get Claws! The blockbuster 1970's film which made people terrified of giant Lobsters in the sea!"

(Clips of this movie are shown. It's a killer animal movie in which the antagonist is a giant mutated lobster.)

Announcer - "And also, E.4. The Extra Test, the endearing story of a man with four exams to finish being persecuted by the government for procrastinating!"

(Clips of this movie shown. It's just as he described)

Announcer - "Shaving Public Bryan, the military film best known for teaching you how to shave your full body! We'll also thrown in with this one in a two-for-one deal; Wilser's List! The movie about a man who must come up with a list of things to do while doing things in his life, and then killing the people he meets!"

(Ditto when it comes to clips of these)

Announcer - "And of course, the entire Triassic Park, a movie about a Japanese man who recreates dinosaurs and sends unwilling people to it nearly killing them! Also features it's sequel Triassic Park II and III which Steven had no part of!"

(One last reel of film clips)

Announcer - Anyway, call now and you will officially recieve those movies all in one complete box set! And if you are over eighteen years old, you will recieve ALL of the special edition films him and Joel Lukas have made together over the years! Call now!"

(Standard fast-talking commercial legal info ending)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(We open to a scene at dawn over the island. A flock of geese are flying in traditional ‘V’ formation across the sky, squawking as they do so. We then cut to the main lodge, where Chris and Chef are standing by the doorway as all of the campers make their way in through the open door)

(First walk in Emma and Brick, followed by Dave. They are sluggish and a bit tired)

Dave - (Confused, as he notices there is no food on the tables at all) “What? No Breakfast? Are, are we supposed to be eating the tables or something?”

Chris McLean - “Oh don’t worry, bro! There will be plenty of food later on!”

(Chef snickers, he is soon joined by Chris)

(Dave scratches his head in confusion as he walks on, followed by a sluggish Heather, Jen, Courtney, and LeShawna who notices their laughter.)

LeShawna- “What are you two bozos so giggly about?”

(Chris and Chef quiet for a bit, then look to each other and start snickering/giggling right up again)

LeShawna- “Geez…” (She shakes her head and looks up to the sky in disbelief before continuing on her way.)

(Finally, Sammy, Duncan, and Mike enter after LeShawna, meaning all 10 competitors are accounted for.)

Chris McLean - “Congratulations to the remaining ten campers for making it to the half-way point in the competition!”

Emma - (Raises hand)

Chris McLean - “Yes?”

Emma - “Eleven is half of Twenty-Two, not Ten.”

Chris McLean - (Grimaces) “When I want a math teacher, I’ll go back to college, okay? Kay.” (Back to smug smile) “Anywho, you’ll all be on the jury for the final episode.”

Sammy- “Jury? What does that even mean?” (Looks confused)

Duncan- “I know I don’t like em’.” (Kicks his feet up on the table)

Courtney- “Well if I had to guess it might mean we’ll ultimately decide on the winner of this season and give them the $100,000. Based on a number of criteria.”

Emma- “Yeah but in a court of law, a jury decides if a person is guilty or not guilty of a crime. So wouldn’t ‘panel’ be a more appropriate and less misleading term Chris?”

Chris- (Scowls) “Ask production, I don’t have to take responsibility for every little flaw you kids point out y’know.”

(Just then, Blaineley finally walks onto the scene)

Blaineley - “Oh hello everybody, so, am I missing anything?”

Chris McLean - “Just me announcing everyone here made the jury!”

Blaineley - (Poker face) “Oh yeah, that. You see, funny thing about you leaving me at the port back on Day One, it meant you didn’t get the memo that the producers decided not to go with that idea after all.”

Brick- (Eyes widen) “Then that means the winner will be determined by their performance in the final challenge! A noble and honorable test indeed! Worthy of the army!” (He seems unusually hyped about the idea.)

Heather- (Sarcastically) “Not if it’s an eating contest or a fashion show or trying to pick up the most guys or something”

Chris- (Jaw drops) “.............”

Chef- (It is his turn to snicker… solo.)

Blaineley- “Back onto a more serious topic, the two teams will become one next week. But first, all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin and all the guys will be staying at the Bass Cabin. However, we are aware that the guys are a bit less prominent than the girls. 4 to 6 specifically. So to balance things up, we’ll be randomly dividing up the teams by a predetermined lottery!”

Mike- (Nervous) “It’s just for this one challenge right… cause we have friends and history’s and stuff we treasure.” (He eyes Heather as though trying to stick up for their alliance.)

Heather- (Looks slightly embarrassed at the overly empathetic way Mike did that) “No doubt that’s the case.”

Chris- (Trying to recover from his epic fail) “R-right… so the first team is going to be… Emma, Courtney, Duncan, Mike, and Jen.”

Courtney- “YES!” (She fist pumps into the air excitedly, very happy to have Duncan on her team.)

Duncan- (Looks pleasantly surprised at Courtney’s reaction and grins cheekily before noticing Heather looking PISSED at Chris, clearly annoyed at losing her alliance for this.) “Better luck next time ice queen.”

Heather- “Oh shut up. You go and do whatever it is gutter trash does as a flirting mechanism and make sure you get some information on the Bass.” (Duncan does look offended at being called ‘gutter trash’ and Mike just looks a bit insecure.)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Emma: “Honestly, I’m liking the looks of my team. Courtney is supposedly really into law and academics like I am, Jen seems sweet enough and kind of reminds me of Kitty, and then Mike is probably the LEAST horrible of Heather’s alliance.” (Smirks) “And we all know where Duncan’s mouth is going to be according to Noah.”

Blaineley- “So then that leaves LeShawna, Brick, Dave, Heather, and Sammy on team 2.”

LeShawna- (Facepalms) “Ugh… seriously? I got you again? Why can’t you make like a good alpha wannabe and stay with your pack of wolves?” (Scowls at Heather)

Heather- “Well why don’t you stay with your group of wannabe female rappers hunting the mall for distasteful outfits?” (Leers)

Brick- “Ladies, calm down. We must make sure to be on good terms for this mission!”

Dave- “Let’s face it, they have their own mission Brick.” (Sammy nods grimly.)

Chris- “Alright alright, alright everybody calm down for a minute now. Okay! So, as for team names, you can decide that for yourselves or whatever. Anyway, for now, I advise you guys get all comfortable in your new cabins for now before the day’s challenge starts up! The challenge is as old as time itself-”

Blaineley - “Chris we’re not doing the Battle of the Sexes Challenge anymore due to uneven genders. I literally JUST explained that.” (Now even a few of the contestants are snickering.)

Chris McLean - (Leers at Blaineley, then goes back to the campers) “Once you’re all settled in your cabins, I’ll announce the challenge! And then, you’ll have a, uh, bite, to eat.” (He and Chef start up their snickering once again, the contestants are all worried, but then..) “Ready for the good news? This week, NOBODY will be kicked off!” (All of the contestants cheer, clap, and are excited to hear that) “It’s all for reward and it’s a GOOD one!” (Short pause, then he starts clapping) “Okay! Time to relocate! Let’s move!”

(All the contestants get up and proceed to start making their way out of the mess hall. Chris appears to be fuming as Blaineley and Chef are the ones to snicker this time about not only Chris’s mistakes but also about the nature of today’s challenge. As we turn to the contestant’s perspective, we see the Bass girls: Courtney, Jen, and Sammy walking together.)

Sammy- “So we’re really being split up…?”

Jen - “I guess so…...oh I’m gonna miss you so much!”

Courtney- “Yeah… it’s been a crazy run.” (She seems to be daydreaming and not paying much attention.)

Sammy- “... Courtney, we know you’re excited about Duncan joining your team but what are you going to do about what Cody said last night?”

Courtney- (Her daydreaming falls apart as she looks upset) “Well I was hoping to interrogate Heather honestly but I guess getting it right from the source will work too… I don’t like how he’s hanging around that callous cluck.” (Folds her arms)

Jen - “You’re going to confront Heather, like, directly?”

Courtney - “Yes, why shouldn’t I?”

Sammy- “Well it’d probably be ok to do it now… but when the merge comes you’ll have to be careful so that she doesn’t want to target you.”

Courtney- (Scoffs) “Duncan and the Bass will have my back. And she has enough enemies to warrant HER from not making any aggressive plays right away.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Sammy: “I don’t know… if Amy could sabotage B out of this game and get away with it… then try again with Courtney and get eliminated for it…” (Realizes her argument self-destructed and shakes her head) “A-anyway, Heather is really sneaky… I can totally see her trying to do something if she knew Courtney was after her and I like Courtney. I don’t want that to happen.”

(A little later, the Killer Bass girls have finished packing up their cabin. Dave and Brick are watching them awkwardly.)

Brick- “It’s a shame our troop is leaving the nest… it was an exciting experience I’ll never forget.”

Jen- “Totes! But I’m sure we’ll have even more time to spend when the merge hits! We could share stories, beauty tips, and even get to know the Gophers better!” (Brick looks impressed.)

Brick- “Y-you really think so?”

Dave - “Pretty sure she does think so. But what do I know, I’m not really in your friend circle…...am I?”

Sammy- “You can be in my friend circle.”

Dave - “Really? You mean that?”

Sammy - (Nods)

Dave - “Wow……….I, I mean, I wanna say yes, but, I dunno, what if Sky sees this can gets jealous?” (Courtney rolls her eyes at this)

Courtney- (Whispering to Jen) “See why he and Cody became friends?” (Jen can’t hold back a small chuckle although she does find it slightly mean-spirited on Courtney’s end.)

Sammy - (Lightly laughs, tries to be nice) “I’m sure Sky wouldn’t mind you having female friends.” (Dave has a nervous but friendly smile in response to that)

Brick- “Like me and Jen! I’ve never had a girlfriend before and my army troop would perfectly understand that me and Jen are friends without any negative implications.”

Jen- (About to deliver some major flirting) “Although… we could also be-” (Suddenly Chris pops into the cabin.)

Chris- “Big day ahead of us!”

Jen- (As Sammy and Courtney head on out) “... Dangit! I got to work on my timing!” (Points to Brick) “J-just you wait boy.” (She seems a bit flustered as she follows the Bass girls out.)

Brick- “... What am I waiting for Dave?”

Dave - (Shrugs) “Don’t look at me, I don’t know.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Brick: “It feels really inspiring to have made it this far into the game and to have beaten more than half the cast. I didn’t have a lot of high hopes of getting too far when I first got here but hoped my leadership would be enough. And it has!” (He puffs out his chest in pride.)

(After that, the Bass Girls near the doors to their new home, the Screaming Gophers cabin. Courtney looks a bit annoyed, bracing herself for Heather no doubt, and Jen and Sammy look nervous.)

Courtney- “Well, here we go…..no turning back now.”

Jen- “I just hope they have a good sense of personal home decor.”

Sammy- “Or are nice…?” (Looks the most meek out of all of them.)

(They open the doors to the Cabin and already are faced with… DRAMA.)

LeShawna - “NOBODY’S LEAVIN’ TIL I FOUND OUT WHO ATE MY PUDDING POCKETS!”

Heather - (Arms crossed, sassily facing away from LeShawna) “I ate them. So what?”

LeShawna - “WOAH! Pump the breaks a minute, YOU’RE so whattin’ ME?! That’s MAH food, nobody touches MAH food!”

Heather - (Eye roll and scoff) “Whatever, deal with it! It serves you right for leaving your junk, EVERYWHERE! Especially, that!” (Points over to a bra crudely laying about on a bed) “That, is bugging me!”

Emma- “Seriously Leshawna, you should do a better job managing your laundry. We don’t want this place to look like a pigsty… or my sister’s room.” (She then notices the Bass Girls at the door.)

(Courtney looks unamused and annoyed, Jen also looks incredulous at the whole thing, Sammy is just a wallflower at this point. Heather and LeShawna recover from the heat of the moment and turn to face their new guests. Heather noticeably tries to sweeten up her act while LeShawna just looks stupefied.)

Heather - “Courtney! Jen! Sammy!” (She adds a wink to saying ‘Sammy’ as if to emphasize she got it right) “Welcome to our humble abode! Come in, come in! It’s so good to see you!”

Courtney- “Humble is not the word I would use.”

Jen- “Eh, might as well give an effort…” (Waves hello to them) “Hey girls!”

Emma- “Hi, sorry about the weird welcome. We’re not as tight-knit as we’d like to be…” (Eyes Heather.)

Heather- “I have like no idea what they’re talking about! We are like, one big happy family in here!”

Courtney- “Dysfunctional, overly strategic, and clearly no morals family in here.” (She’s reading Heather hard.)

Heather - (Leers at Courtney for a bit, decides to focus completely on Sammy and Jen) “Ahahaha, haha, yeah, so funny! We like, totally love joking around here in the girl’s cabin!” (LeShawna and Emma look to each other confused, never having seen Heather be so ‘nice’ before)

Courtney- “Is that what you tell Duncan?” (She brushes past Heather to sit next to Emma,)

(Jen winces and Sammy gulps, hoping Courtney knows what she’s getting herself into, taunting Heather like this. Heather’s patience is clearly running a bit thin. Emma and Leshawna seem a bit happy to see Courtney’s feistiness being used in a good way.)

Heather - (Looks at Courtney a bit angrily) “Well, don’t worry, you two can definitely have bunks next to mine!” (Heather gestures Jen and Sammy over to two of the bunk beds) “Where we can talk and share and really get to know each other!”

Jen- “Like I don’t mind that at all. I’m all about girl talk and socializing. A social butterfly with sunglasses.” (Poses)

Sammy- “....... I guess.” (Shrugs shoulders)

LeShawna- “Thank god we aren’t all on the same team though… I don’t think I can take this faux girl power much longer.”

Emma- “Let’s just hope the guys aren’t doing any better than we are.”

(Speaking of guys. At the guy’s, formerly Killer Bass, cabin. There seems to a bit of tension in fact between all four of the guys. Duncan and Mike are unpacking as Brick and Dave look around aimlessly, unsure of how to even open up a conversation with them.)

Brick - “So…...welcome to the cabin, new troops!”

Duncan - (Looks at Brick with this stone cold look to his face that scares Brick)

Brick - “....eep….”

Dave - (Walks up to Mike) “H-h-hi…..I’m Dave…..but, you probably already knew that….heheh.”

Mike - “Uh…...yeah…….I guess so…….heheh….” (Looks around nervously and a bit uncomfortably, Dave does the same)

Duncan- (Looking between Dave and Mike) “Y’know… you two almost look like brothers in a weird way… one obviously a twig and the other a squirt but still.”

Mike - “Hey! Who you calling a twig?”

Dave - “And we don’t look like brothers, he’s like, a totally different race from me.”

Duncan - (Smug) “You have like, the same skin colour.”

Brick- “Err… subject change. On the double! Mike, Duncan. Congratulations on making it this far!” (Salutes them) “We all should be proud of ourselves for the accomplishments we’ve made in this game so far.”

(Duncan just gives an unimpressed look although Mike does genuinely seem very touched by Brick’s speech.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Duncan- “Pfft! Sir suck up is just trying to get us to lower our guard or something, military men are cunning, smart, and strong. Kind of like the guy I am.” (Starts carving on the wall with his knife, that he retrieved from Heather last episode) “The bigger problem though is that Courtney’s on my team this challenge. If Cody blabbed or something I got to explain to her what my real point on the matter is.”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Dave- “I can see why Cody just hated that guy. He’s definitely acting like he’s in no danger in this game. If he had to fight hard for his right to stay in this game then maybe I’d feel a bit more sympathetic but right now… he’s a doofus.” (Looks angry)

(Back at the Real Housewives of Camp Wawanakwa… err, the Girls Cabin. Heather is offering Jen and Sammy a very elaborate and flowery makeup case full of products.)

Heather- “What’s mine is yours. Nail polish, scrunchies, earrings, just help yourself.”

Jen- “OMG is that the APX Starstone Collection sold out shade?” (Gushes as she grabs one of the nail polishes) “I’ve been hunting this down for months! Thanks so much Heather!”

Sammy- “Um, I don’t really wear much makeup. Namely because I’ve never had an opportunity to buy any. Plus it seems kind of trivial now that we’re in this game.”

Heather- “Like my mom always says, ‘a lady can always use a little boost in the looks department.” (Passive aggressively she grabs onto Sammy’s face and applies eyebrow pencil to Sammy.)

LeShawna- “And my mama told me ain’t nothin’ free in this world. Watch what you take from this girl, Bass!”

Heather- (She leers and puts everything she took out away as Jen suddenly looks uneasy.) “Mind your own business!”

Emma- “Says the girl who voted off my boyfriend when that was obviously not part of your business to begin with.”

Heather - “That business would be called what we’re supposed to do at the end of most episodes, vote people off.”  
LeShawna- “Then stop trying to make people vote people off a certain way if you’re so uptight about it! You and your alliance is really gettin’ on my nerves.” (Courtney perks up at this.)

Heather - “Why don’t you try supplying actual evidence to what you’re saying here? Maybe then I’ll reply!”

Emma- “You constantly keep mentioning the alliance in front of us when speaking to your members. Like when we were getting the sofa ready for the parachuting challenge. You’re not very subtle.” (Folds arms)

LeShawna - “Only other explanation is you be tryin’ hide some type o’ shady stuff like you’re datin’ them or somethin’.”

Heather- (Looks very irate at them implicating that.) “Sammy, Jen, what do you think?”

Jen- “I’m staying out of this thank you… too fashionable to deal with dirty laundry.” (Is applying the nail polish to her finger nails.)

Sammy- “Well… I think we’re all allowed to play this game in whatever way we’d like… but we shouldn’t be trying to do anything vicious as splitting up people’s best friends and boyfriends just for the sake of splitting them up.”

Heather - “So what, does that mean you’re taking their side now?”

Courtney- “I think it means they’d like you to be off the island. Why stop at taking OUR side?” (Haughty)

Sammy - “So…...what happened to being friends with each other and all that stuff from before?”

Heather- “You know what? Fine! Be that way!” (She grumbles and heads out of the cabin) “I only need to put up with a few of you for one more challenge and then I will have the freedom to play the game my way, just like you all said. Just know though, you’ve all signed your death sentences in this game trying to go up against me.” (She leaves)

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Heather: “I didn’t have much expectations for the Bass Girls to be honest. Jen is content just playing on the sidelines, Courtney creases me just like LeShawna and Emma do, and Sammy…” (Looks in thought) “Sammy actually reminds me of Mike, and that’s not good. She could easily be picked up by someone’s alliance at any time and I have no intent of her joining mine. I might need to set my sights on her for now…”

(At that point, we cut to the main lodge again. All of the remaining 10 campers have gathered before Blaineley, Chris and Chef. Chris is holding up a clipboard, Chef standing beside him, and Blaineley on the other side)

Chris McLean - “It’s time, for today’s challenge!”

LeShawna - (Sees a lack of breakfast) “Where’s breakfast at?”

(Chris and Chef snicker.)

Heather - (Irritated) “Stop doing that!”

Chris McLean - “Let’s just tell them, today’s challenge is…..”

Blaineley - “Hold on, before you tell the challenge, you’re forgetting something you yourself felt the need to bring up.”

Chris McLean - (Feels annoyed) “And what might that be?”

Blaineley - “You told them to come up with team names.”

Chris McLean - “Does it really matter?”

Blaineley - “Well I really don’t care but you’re the one who brought it up.”

Chris McLean - “Fine. Campers, come up with team names.”

(All of the campers are dumbfounded, since none of them had any time to actually come up with such things at all)

Brick - (Raises hand to speak)

Chris McLean - (Checks wristwatch) “You know what, I’m gonna speed up the process. First Team.” (Gestures to Emma, Courtney, Duncan, Mike and Jen) “You guys are going to be Team Chris is Super Sexy, and the second team” (Gestures over to LeShawna, Heather, Brick, Dave and Sammy) “You guys are gonna be Team Chris is Ultra Sexy!” (None of the campers like those team names at all)

Blaineley - “And what about ME? You think you can just have Chris teams but no Blaineley team? What about team Blainelicious?”

Chris McLean - “Well I already named them so boohoo!”

Blaineley - “Either one of them is a Blaineley team or none of them are named after us at all.”

Chris McLean - “Alright, fine! Team One, you guys are the Roaring Clods, Team Two, the Mighty Ducks.” (Looks at Blaineley) “That better?”

Blaineley - “Actually, no, Mighty Ducks is copyrighted.”

Chris McLean - (Irritated eye twitch)

Chef - (He just snickers at Chris’ plight here)

Blaineley - “How about Mighty Geese?” (Doesn’t let Chris answer) “Yes, I think we should go with the Mighty Geese and the Roaring Clods!”

(Team logos are shown off - via digital editing done after filming -. The Mighty Geese have a purple logo, a cream circle with a purple outline coupled with a purple goose that is extremely buff and lifting up dumbells. The Clods had a cream circle with an brown outline, and a lump of dirt that actually had a mouth on it and was angrily roaring)

(In addition, the teams are both handed mats/cloths, thrown by Chef, that actually did show these logos, much like during Day 1)

Courtney- “Do you make these in pre-production or something? How did you already have these logos ready?”

Emma- “Ok, I’m pretty sure the Roaring Clods doesn’t even make sense with reality.” (She looks peeved.)

Dave- “Something more important would be where’s breakfast? There’s obviously something about food that’s got you all snickering.”

Chris McLean - “Welp, we might as well finally tell you. Today’s challenge is………...THE BRUNCH, OF DISGUSTINGNESS!” (Suddenly the tables are shown now having silver platters on them) “You’ll be a nine course meal, each member of each team must finish each dish! You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last, not as gross” (Chef does evil villain fingertap) “or JUST as gross! Just, that it will likely be, gross!”

Chef - “Tell them what they’ll get if they win, Chris!”

Chris McLean - “The winning team, spends two days at a local five-star resort where they’ll be pampered, eat gourmet food, and be given antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge! The losing team will go hungry tonight, and spend the next two days here, on Total Drama Island, with Chef.”

Chef - (Does hand wave coupled with by far his evilest grin yet)

(By now the contestants are looking uneasy and a few gasp at Chef’s expression and the overall dauntingness of the challenge. A few look determined though to win the amazing reward.)

Heather - “We are GOING to win this challenge!”

Dave - “I-I-I dunno……...I have…..severe…..allergies……...what if I end up….being medivac’d out or something? What if I break out in hives? What if, what if….ah…..I think…...ahhh…..”

Sammy- “Hey Dave! Relax…! I mean they must’ve taken into account your allergies… and the antibiotics could cure them even if they were to hypothetically trigger.”

Dave - “But what if we don’t win and I’m left on the island with Gods knows what?”

Sammy- “... The infirmary worked wonders for Duncan’s jellyfish stings.”

Dave - “But, that was different! He didn’t consume the jellyfish!”

Heather- (Annoyed) “Stop whining! If anything happens to you then maybe that’s karma giving you the notion that you were being annoying. Now let’s brace ourselves.” (She, LeShawna, and Brick head to their spots.)

Sammy- “We’ll figure something out Dave, don’t worry.”

Dave - (Still gulps as he follows the others)

Chris McLean - (Whispering to the other hosts) “This challenge is so going to break him.”

Blaineley - “Oh I don’t know. Have you seen movies? The scrawny geek kids can sometimes pull out surprises.”

Chris McLean - “You’re just saying that for the sake of disagreeing with me.”

Blaineley - (Raises eyebrow and gets sassy hips) “Oh yeah?

Chris McLean - “Yes, you are!”

Blaineley - “Well then, how about a wager between us co-hosts.”

Chris McLean - “Go on.”

Blaineley - “If the Geese win, I’m going to be the one having the most host time in the next episode whether you like it or not, and if the Clods win, then it’ll be the other way around!”

Chris McLean - “You’re on!”

Chef Hatchet - (Was eating popcorn while watching this sub-plot unfold)

(The two teams, the Roaring Clods and Mighty Geese have gathered at their respective tables. Emma, Courtney, and Duncan sitting on the left side of the left bench and Jen and Mike on the right side. The right bench has Heather and Brick on the left side but LeShawna, Dave, and Sammy on the right side. The stage is set.)

LeShawna - (Sniffs) “Take a whiff, clods.” (Sniffs again) “‘cause all I smell is victory for me and my geese!”

Heather - “Your geese? Sorry, but, I’m the team captain.”

LeShawna - (Gives Heather a ‘don’t even start that crap with me’ glare)

Duncan - “This challenge is going to be the easiest thing in the world.” (All nice and smug) “They have the neurotic boy and they totally hate each other.”

Courtney- “Especially since the source of all their hate HAPPENS to be your friend Duncan.” (She’s eyeing him suspiciously though smiling as if to show she’s not really mad at him.)

Duncan - “My friend? What friend? Duncans don’t have friends.”

Courtney- “Cody told me you were a part of some bet involving my unmentionables. And it is true you are hanging around that wicked witch so I just want to know what sort of relationship you have with her.”

Duncan - “I told you, he was the one who was trying to steal them, not me!” (Notably avoids the other subject)

Courtney- “I’m getting to the bottom of this one way or another ‘darling’ so I hope you can come up with an explanation.” (Bats her eyelashes flirtatiously but in a ‘black widow’ sort of way given her tone.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Mike: “There was no way I could spill the beans when Duncan’s like the most threatening person on our team. I have enough issues trying to keep the voices in my head from being too assertive… wait that sounds really weird.” (Looks embarrassed.)

(Chris, standing next to Blaineley, is then shown clapping.)

Chris McLean - “Alright campers, it’s time for the first dish! Some, horderves!” (Chef opens all of the platters for the campers, revealing what look like oddly shaped meatballs. They are large and bean shaped, they don’t look like regular meatballs)

Jen- “Ooh! Meatballs! Like with some delicious spaghetti and sauce it’d be a perfect dinner. If only I had my camera to showcase all this cool cuisine on my future blog.”

Blaineley- “Well, technically, Jen, you are correct in that they are ‘balls’. But these ‘balls’ are special ‘balls’. I’ll allow Chef to explain.” (Gestures to Chef)

Chef - (Holding one of the balls) “It’s Beef testicle! Bourguignon!”

(We cut to a scene taking place off of the island. Specifically on a farm. There is a bull, crying and sobbing while he’s laying on the ground.)

(We cut back to camp)

Mike- (Gulps nervously)

Brick- “Augh…!”

Dave- “Meap.”

Duncan- (Cringes)

Emma- (Smirks) “At least we got an even playing field.”

Courtney- (With a very playful smirk, she eyes Duncan before picking up the meatball) “Sooooo… you and Heather huh? What do you two talk about?” (She leans on one of her arms while she holds the other meatball close to her mouth)

Duncan - (Cringes more as he sees this) “W-w-what do you think we talk about?”

Courtney- “Who knows? The game? Alliances?” (She takes a BIG bite of the meatball, not breaking her somewhat seductive eye contact.) “Relationships?”

Duncan - (Is really cringing now) “I-I-I’m not dating her, I swear! J-J-Just game stuff!”

Courtney- “What kind of game stuff?” (She then finishes the meatball on hand before licking her fingers. This is a far cry from the Courtney we first saw come to the Island.)

(Jen is watching this whole exchange mesmerized and gushing while Mike seems to be blushing slightly from the tension. Emma is just eating her meatball, focused on the challenge.)  
Duncan - “A-a-alright! We’re in an alliance!”

Courtney- “........” (Her face does seem to fall a bit upon hearing this.) “I’ll get back to you on that…”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Courtney: (Outraged) “Heather?! As an alliance mate? Oh come ON! She’d backstab her own mother if she could, the way she just pries into people’s private lives and shares diaries with an entire viewing audience. This isn’t so much breaking the rules as it is abusing the rules and I’m going to make certain this alliance is cut off.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Duncan: “I….I couldn’t keep it in, alright? DID YOU SEE HER BITING DOWN?! The last time I got this uncomfortable was sex ed in juvie!”

(Mighty Geese)

Heather- (Bites down on her meatball aggressively)

LeShawna- (Just plops a meatball into her mouth like it was nothing.)

Brick- (Tries to take a bite of the meatball but spits it out almost instantly) “Eugh…! T-this is beyond my comfort zone and military food…”

Sammy- (Taking a bite and wincing) “Ugh… gross meat right out the door, but I could use a nice massage...”

Dave- (Looks positively tormented just staring at the meatballs.)

(So far, only Brick, Dave, Duncan, Mike, and Jen have yet to dig into their meatballs. Going back to the Roaring Clods, Jen manages to dig into hers with good enthusiasm. Mike and Duncan stare at their plates frozen.)

Mike- “...” (Sighs) “I-I guess it wouldn’t hurt to bring him out… he doesn’t get phased by anything food-related.” (He pulls out what looks like a western cowboy or safari hat and puts it on his head.)

Duncan- “Dude, what are you doing?”

(Mike does the breathe gasp and all of a sudden he starts having an Australian accent. We’ll call him ‘Manitoba Smith’ when he does this.)

Manitoba Smith - “Crikey! What do we have here, mates?”

Emma- “Mates…?”

Jen- “Meatballs from a bull. You better start finishing them though Mike or else we’re going to lose this round and ineveitably the challenge! That’d be baaaaaaad!” (Shakes her hands to emphasize the drama)

Manitoba S. - “Well aren’t you a pretty lookin’ sheila.” (Jen is confused) “Well, Mike’s not here right now, only Manitoba Smith, and alright, I’ll start eatin’ ‘em. I’ve tasted worse, after all!” (Starts outright devouring them)

Courtney- (Baffled) “Well ok…” (Eyes Duncan) “What’s he talking about?”

Duncan- “You should see him when he’s acting like he’s from the Jersey Shore.” (He decides that Manitoba has a point and starts gnawing at the meatballs, though with a look that’s more focused on Manitoba Smith than the balls.)

(Mighty Geese)

Heather- (Looks to Dave) “Why aren’t you eating?!”

Dave - “Gah!” (Startled) “I-I-I just can’t do it! They’re testicles! It’s disturbing and who knows what I can catch from eating them and like, like, it’s just not right!”

Brick- “I-I can’t handle this dish… anything but a man’s pride…!” (He’s sniffling and teary-eyed.)

Chris- (Looks to Blaineley with a smug look and raised eyebrows)

Blaineley - (Looks at him with a leer and folded arms) “The Sugar hasn’t sung yet, Chris.”

Chris McLean - (Still smug) “Well, unless the Geese can make their two boys eat the dish, the first course goes to the Roaring Clods!” (He waits a few more moments. Brick and Dave still don’t eat) “Well, looks like the Geese have lost this round! The first challenge goes to the Roaring Clods!”

(Roaring Clods - 1; Mighty Geese - 0)

(Roaring Clods cheer in celebration at claiming the first point. The Mighty Geese look tense, disappointed, or frustrated.)

Heather- “You are sabotaging us you little germaphobe!” (Points at Dave)

Dave - “Ah!” (Goes to hide behind Sammy) “S-s-save me from her wrath!”

Sammy- “Lay off Heather… this was obviously going to be hard on the guys.”

LeShawna- “Besides, if you have the power to preach and call foul, you might as well invest that in winning the future rounds.”

Heather- “Fine, but you and the military brat need to step it up.”

(Brick and Dave are both terrified of Heather, but they both sigh and seem to agree with at least trying to step it up. It is hard to tell which one of them is more scared than the other though.)

(At the Roaring Clods table…)

Manitoba S. - “I don’t see what was so hard about that there dish, that was dee-lish!”

Duncan - (Raises brow) “Ya know dude, can I ask what is like, up with you?”

Manitoba S - “Who’s askin’?”

Duncan - “Me.”

Emma- “Well if you don’t mind I also am wondering about this personality thing. Heather said it’s ‘acting’ but… why choose to act now?”

Manitoba S - “I don’t know, maybe I should bring it up with Mike next time, sheila.”

Emma - “First off, you ARE Mike, and secondly, my name’s Emma not sheila.”

Jen- “Still it doesn’t sound like a bad idea for a trending topic. #Sheila.” (Giggles)

(Just then, Chris sounds a whistle to gain all of their attention)

Chris McLean - “Alright campers, we’re not here to sit around and chat, we’re here to eat a series of revolting meals! The score stands at Clops 1, Geese 0! And now the next course in, the Brunch, of Disgustingness!” (Gestures as Chef wheels over the next course on a cart) “You guys like pizza?”

Sammy- “Who doesn’t?”

Chris McLean - “With ANY topping?”

Sammy - “...........why are you asking that?”

Chris McLean - (Looks over to Chef as he uncovers the dish) “How about live grasshopper with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?”  
 **Jen - “Ewwww! I hate anchovies! Like, okay, as a topping on pizza. As a fish they’re okay.”**

Dave - “L-L-L-Live bugs?!”

(Chef just shrugs and gives all of them their plates of ‘pizza’ anyway)

(Mighty Geese)

LeShawna- (Flinches in disgust and shakes her head.) “Uh-uh, that is just straight up nasty, I ain’t eating that. (Pushes it away.)

Heather- (All up in her grill) “Oh yes you are! I am not missing out on an indoor heated pool just because you can’t keep down a few….” (Looks over to her finger, sees a grasshopper has jumped onto it and it ‘cricks’) “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” (For once she shrieks in fear herself as she flicks it off of her hand and freaks out as if she were a certain ‘germophobe’) “G-Grasshoppers… ok, I can’t do this.” (She gets up but a firm hand grasps her wrist.)

Brick- “C’mon cadets! Ancient civilizations ate bugs before in the pursuit of survival and there are even international cuisines and popular foods made of insects! And the fish are just fish! It is important to honor their legacy by not being disgusted by them but rather to eat them as though it is the only food available.”

Sammy- (Looks a bit inspired) “Y-yeah… Brick’s right… it’s at least sort of edible.”-

Heather - “Fine….” (Turns to Chef) “Can I get a little parmesan on this?” (Chef shakes his head, she looks at the dish with a disgusted look now. Either way, she manages to - slowly - grab hold of the slice, lift it up, and take a bite out of it. Albeit, she’s clearly disgusted with it the entire time, but then…) “Mm, delicious! You’re up next!” (It’s hard to tell if she’s lying or not as she looked over to LeShawna while saying this)

Sammy- (Picks up a slice) “...”

LeShawna- “Go Sammy! Go Sammy!” (Sammy takes a bite and looks neutral about it.) “Right on girl!”

(Roaring Clods)

Manitoba S - (He’s just finishing up his own slice of pizza, and is actually about to take another before his hand is slapped by another)

Courtney - “Hold it, no second slices until we’ve all had one, you…..whatever country it is that you’re from.”

Manitoba S - “You never been to Australia before, have ya, Sheila?”

Courtney - “WHATEVER AND STOP CALLING US SHEILA!”

Manitoba S- “Just trying to be polite… since guys are a wee bit more capable at a number of avenues.” (The girls at the table all gasp at him for saying that. Perhaps even some of the girls at the other table/team too. Duncan just backs off a little for his own safety)

Emma- “That is bogus and sexist logic. Have you been talking to Ezekiel?!”

Manitoba S - “Why no, I haven’t. I don’t even know an Ezekiel.”

Emma- “... Well I suppose ‘you’ weren’t around when he was still competing but either way, there’s no way I’m going to let such a remark slide. If a woman wins this competition, guaranteed you’ll be eating your words.”

Jen- (Just eats her pizza slice though winces at the taste) “Ick…”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Jen: “I would’ve reminded the girls we had to eat but Emma and Courtney were looking pretty heated… and Manifesto or whatever was not backing down. By the way, did you SEE how seductive Courtney was when asking Duncan about Heather? I have GOT to try those tactics with Brick. Or in a future date!” (She puts her hands to her cheeks and looks very animated and happy)

(So far those who haven’t finished are Courtney, Emma, Dave, and Leshawna. Mighty Geese)

Dave- (Winces and looks emotional) “Ngh… there is no way I’m eating that! It’s not even food! It’s LIVE BUGS AND FISH!”

Brick - (Grabs Dave on soldiers) “Listen to me soldier, I understand that you are having trouble with this dish but you do not have any choice but to eat it! Take one for the team! Do you want to let the troop down, or do you want to be the saving grace of the Mighty Geese?!”

Heather- (Burping) “Y-yeah…! If I could stomach this… nauseating slice… you could as well.”

Sammy- “That was nice of you Heather.”

Heather - (Blankly looks at Sammy)

Brick - “So, are you going to eat, or are you going to let the Mighty Geese down?”

Dave - “I……...I………….I……….I’m going to…..eat it……” (Though it’s extremely difficult for him to do so, he manages to indeed, take a bite out of the pizza. He of course winces as he does so, but manages to chew, and even swallow)

(The Mighty Geese all cheer for him doing this, hoping this will undo their current losing streak)

(In the background Chef was watching and actually has this ‘I’m proud’ look to his face)

Chef - (Speaking to himself) “I taught that boy well.”

(Back to the Roaring Clods and it seems like the argument has finally dispersed.)

Courtney- “Honestly. So what were we doing again?”

Duncan- “Eating a pizza full of jellyfish, anchovies, and grasshoppers Miss President.”

Courtney- (Her eyes widen and she gags)

Emma- “T-the jellyfish don’t sting right…?” (Looks concerned)

Manitoba S- “Better hurry up sheilas! They just need two more to eat their slice of the pie!” (He points at Leshawna who’s starting to eat her slice uncomfortably, and Dave who is almost finished with his.)

Courtney - “Stop calling us-Oh forget it.” (Tries to take a bite but gags again) “Eyyuuckkk! This texture is repulsive!”

Duncan- “What if I hold the slice up to yours with my mouth?” (Winks playfully)

Courtney- “... Appealing emotionally but it’s still a terrible slice of Chef’s cooking!” (Grimaces)

Emma- (Her face is on the table and she looks wiped out from trying to bite into the pizza. She groans.)

(Mighty Geese)

Leshawna: “One more bite…” (Chomps on it and chews a few times before swallowing) “Ugh… I hope they don’t hop around in my belly…”

Dave- (Has also finished and gives a thumbs up.)

Chris - “Gosh darn-”

Blaineley - “And the Mighty Geese have managed to crawl back up from loserdom and get a point for themselves! The score is now 1-1!”

Chris McLean - (Had arms folded and was mocking Blaineley speaking with his hands. Until Blaineley kicked him in the shins without even looking)

Leshawna- “This is driving me insane... when is it even gonna end?”

Chris McLean- “Not until I give the go.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Chef Hatchet: “I was excited about the next dish, I made it from scratch.” (Scratches the side of his body for a bit)

(We cut to Chris gesturing for the next dish to be served)

Chris McLean - “Alright! Who’s ready for the third course?” (Chef reveals the third course) “Spaghetti! Well, actually, earthworms covered in snail slime sauce, and hairballs!” (Indeed, it’s exactly as he just described)

Dave - (Cringed the whole time) “NO! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” (Runs out the door to the main lodge screaming)

Brick- “Typical PTSD reaction.” (Cracks his knuckles) “I’m going after him!”

(Brick suddenly is shown tackling Dave outside of the main lodge, holding him down to the ground for a bit)

Dave - “Ah, okay, okay! I’m good…..I’m good…….”

(We then cut back to the challenge, where the Mighty Geese are once more seated at their table. Their plan for this one is to blindfolds over their eyes, and nose plugs over their noses so they don’t have to actually see what their eating)

(Dave meanwhile is, well: )

Dave - (To himself) “I love spaghetti, spaghetti is good…..okay….”

(With the Roaring Clods…)

Manitoba S- (Takes a bite) “See, nothing to it shei- (Courtney whaps his hat off in annoyance. He gasp breathes back into Mike)

Mike - “Ow….what am I…….What is this?! E-e-ewwwwwwwwwwww!” (He starts gagging in disgust)

Chef- (Just rolls his eyes in disappointment.)

Duncan- (Tries to eat it) “Bacon Double Cheeseburger, Bacon Double Cheeseburger…” (Manages to swallow a bite but sticks out his tongue in disgust afterward.

(Mighty Geese. Sammy, Brick, Dave, Heather, and Leshawna, all take giant bites with the blindfolds and clothespins to lock out their senses and manage to finish their pasts whole with no ill side effects.)

Sammy- “Whoo! We did it!”

LeShawna - “That’s what I’m talkin’ about! Slide me some fingers!” (Sammy and LeShawna waddle their fingers together)

Chris McLean - (Not happy) “And, once again, the winners are-”

Blaineley - (Epic interruption) “the Mighty Geese!”

(Mighty Geese - 2; Roaring Clods - 1)

Courtney - “Ugh! How is this even possible? How are we losing?!” (Grabs Mike by the collar and shakes him violently) “WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE?!”

Mike - “Ah! Woah! Aaaaah! I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! I don’t know what happened!”

Courtney - “UGH!” (Shoves Mike to the floor angrily) “We need to stop LOSING, people!”

Duncan- “Whoa… calm yourself Miss President, we just got together on this team today. And it’s only temporary. No need to harm the little guy.” (He helps Mike up)

Courtney- “...” (Huffs) “S-sorry… you’re right. But if we go empty-handed after stomaching this disgusting feast, I am going to sue the producers for animal abuse!”

Emma and Mike- (Confused) “Miss President?”

Jen- “Aww I should get a cute pet name when I’m in a relationship too.”

Emma- “I’d… be ok… with a pet name I suppose.” (Blushes, clearly thinking of Noah)

(Just then, the hosts bring attention back to themselves)

  
Blaineley - “Attention everyone, it’s time for the fourth course of the day’s challenge! No nine course meal would be complete without soup, of course! And we have one for you today! It’s…” (to be fair, even she is seemingly disgusted by this as Chef reveals it) “The special today is French Bunyan soup, with hangnail crackers.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Dave - (He is just puking into the confessional the entire time. Projectile vomiting)

(After that, we see the Mighty Geese are having a hard time with this dish, even despite Brick’s helpful encouragement. On the other end of the spectrum, the Clods are just beginning to come up with a plan for this)

Courtney - “Okay….this...is...REVOLTING…...but, we have to find some way to stomach it down before the Geese do!”

Jen - “I….I…...hangnails…….where do they get this stuff, Chef’s bathroom floor?!”

Emma- “What if we use a funnel? We could position it just so it’d reach our throats without enduring the taste of it.”

Mike- “Can’t argue with that… wouldn’t know how to!”

(After a brief cutaway, a funnel is placed into Jen’s mouth. She holds it with her lips and teeth tightly. Then Duncan and Courtney work together to carefully pour the soup into the funnel. It drips down easily and ultimately Jen takes it out and smiles.)

Jen- “It worked like a charm! Not even a single icky taste.”

Blaineley - (Seems to huff a bit, already feeling without looking the smug face Chris is giving her from behind)

Chris McLean - (Keeps smug face)

Blaineley - (Rolls eyes) “The Roaring Clods win, the score is now once more tied between both teams!”

Dave - (Was about to have been force fed the soup, like, being restrained by Brick and force fed by Heather, but keep in mind we never saw either of them eat or drink the soup, he manages to squirm away at that point and is left on the ground panting and breathing heavily) “Thank…...the…..gods……”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Emma - “You know, I really think we were making a breakthrough as a team there…...even if it’s only gonna be for this one short time.”  
Blaineley - “Only five more courses left!” (Tries a French accent) “Bon’ apetite!”

**[MONTAGE SEQUENCE]**

Montage Song ~ “You Gotta Eat” - It’s a oldschool-style rock n’ roll song ~

(Fifth course, we see Chef chewing some gum, then putting it onto a plate featuring a ball of his pre-chewed gum. He gives it to Emma, though we don’t see which team wins this course)

(Sixth course, Chef squeezes a skunk’s stink into a shake bottle, then shakes it all up. Pours it into a cup with a straw. Sammy tries drinking it, but then shudders in disgust.)

(Seventh course, Chef sprays icing in a smiley face shape onto a sandal. Brick tries biting it. Unknown if successful. He falls over in the process of trying.)

(Eighth course, Chef is slicing up some brown blob with a green tip, before we cut to the campers - specifically the Clods - waiting for the next meal, only to watch in horror as it’s revealed to be, by Chef scooping from the bowl, basically garbage soup or something of the sort)

**[MONTAGE SEQUENCE ENDS]**

(At that point, we cut to the two temporary teams, all of them sitting at their tables, groaning, holding their stomachs, resting on the table, all in pain and misery, none of them by any means being happy. Not, of course, that the hosts cared about this. Too busy fighting for attention.)

Blaineley- “The courses are almost through and we are still tied up! Time for the final, grand course! Chef, do us the honors!” (Snaps her fingers)

Chef - (Lifts the covers over each plate) “It’s delicious…….Dolphin Weiners! Nice, hot, and fresh!” (Indeed, they look like ordinary hot dogs, but, made from Dolphin meat. Will confirm not the Dolphin seen driving the truck earlier.)

(Both teams perk up. It’s by far the least disgusting course so far in appearance and in presumably taste. They HAVE to get this.)

Duncan- “How we going to outeat the other team though? Dave and the others are a bit faster than us at eating… no offense Miss President.”

Courtney- (Giggles) “I take it as a compliment…” (Suddenly she notices what Jen is doing. Jen is rolling up the sleeves of her sweater to the point it looks sleeveless and shows off her arms and is undoing her ponytail.)

Mike- “J-Jen? What are you doing?”

Jen- (Lets down her long and very luxurious, almost goddess-like hair down before moving it to one side of her shoulder) “Let’s just say I have a tactic that should buy us enough time.”

Duncan- “By stripping naked?”

Jen- “No… by mimicking those burger commercials that are oversexualized despite the fact they use off-putting sound effects.” (Winks at Duncan and makes certain she’s comfortable on the right side of the table.) “Watch and learn lover boy.”

Duncan - “.......” (Just has a face of for once, not knowing what to open his mouth and speak with)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** Jen- “Ok, ok, it was kind of petty of me, a fashionista with standards, to be acting like a cheap floozy. But hello, I MISSED the shower last reward challenge. THE. SHOWER. If I lose a spa treatment at a glamorous five-star hotel, so help me I will rage like never a ripped off shopper would. Plus anything goes right?” (Shrugs shoulders playfully)

(The MIghty Geese are indeed digging into the dolphin dogs quickly and are almost done. Brick is about to take his last bite but…)

Jen- (Off-screen) “Yoohoooooooo! Brick!”

Brick - (Was about to take a bite when he sees the sight of Jen…...it’s enough to make him freeze up)

Jen- (Strategically posing so that she has one leg over the other and leaning on the table, she begins to eat her dolphin dog… seductively. Even the atmosphere and music seems to change to something very alluring and suggestive. She tosses her hair back with a graceful hand motion as she takes her first bite. Her well-toned, tanned arms are prominent as well as her stunning and newly painted nails.)

Brick - (His mouth is agape, he appears to start sweating from the ‘heat’, the wiener drops from the buns.)

Heather- (Suddenly notices Brick’s pause) “Hey! Why are you dropping your weiner? We’re waiting on you!”

Jen- (Back to Jen, she adjusts her position so that she’s sitting with her knees together and her chest pushed out. She bites into her dolphin dog again, with only one bite left on it, giving a flirtatious stare into Brick’s heart rather than eye as she brushes some hair out of her face with the other hand.)  
Duncan- (Finishes his dog and hi-fives Courtney, who’s finished as well. Emma is almost done with hers and Mike is halfway there. When Duncan and Courtney notice what Jen is doing, they giggle to themselves.)

Brick - (Is still just staring at Jen. By this point, the rest of the Geese have all finished their hot dogs and are glaring at Brick)

Heather- (Grabs the weiner and tries to pull open Brick’s mouth but it’s fastened shut with a smile) “Grrr… hey! Cut it out…! Ignore the fanservice and EAT!” (Brick just shoves her away with one arm) “Wahhh?!” (She falls over)

Jen- (Standing up this time and striking a perfect modeling pose, Jen finishes off her dolphin dog before licking her fingers just like Courtney did earlier and sending a wink Brick’s way.)

Emma and Mike- “Done! (They’ve finished at the exact same time.)

Brick - (Is STILL in the same reaction face as before, but is now leaning in as if to get a closer view)

Dave - “DUDE! EAT THE WEINER! COME ON!”

Chris- “Too late! THE ROARING CLODS HAVE ONE!” (Is very happy) “THE ROARING CLODS HAVE ONE!” (As the Clods celebrate, Chris turns to Blaineley who has arms folded and a scowling face on her) “And I win the most screen and hosting time in the next episode!”

Blaineley- “Humph! The one time feminine charms DON’T work for me…”

Heather- (Stomps her foot angrily and growls furiously) “You… MORON!” (She shoves Brick off the bench.)

Brick- (Just has an adorable lovesick expression on his face and hearts in his eyes.)

Dave- “A-at least there’s no vomit…”

Sammy- “I would’ve loved a spa day though…”

LeShawna- “You said it girl.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Brick- “I’m so ashamed……..I let my team down! Alas, the temptations of beauty. I now know what it must feel like to be with the navy, dealing with all those, beautiful sirens. And with Jen, someone who seemed so much more like a friend when she was around Tom and on my Team. But on another team… and not just a comerade…” (He holds his heart and swoons) “She’s a treasure.”

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial is yet another commercial for a product)

(We open up on a scene of two kids at a table spilling juice onto said table, only for their parents to come in and start angrily fussing them more than they have to)

Announcer - "Hey kids! Do you keep spilling drinks everywhere, but your parents don't want to stop naggining? Do your parents constantly annoy you by not understanding your insecurities and forcing you to show your face that you don't like to the world when you'd rather be alone? Do your parents just don't get that you'd like a lack of attention?"

(For all of these, the kids nod and get more and more sad with each successive nod)

Announcer - "Well, fret no more!" (The kids are now excited) "Because now we have the Parent stopper!"

(Suddenly the commercial shows - against a generic background- a gun device with a stopwath on it instead of a trigger, "Yes, the Parent stopper! Just press the button on your parents or any annoying authority figure, and they will freeze in time! Thus, allowing you to finally be yourself without those nagging, annoying parents!"

(We then see a demonstration of the kids using it on their parents while their parents tell them to clean their filthy room. It works. Smiling, the kids thumbs-up the cameras)

Announcer - "Call now!"

(After that his voice was sped up speaking of limited sales, warranties and the like)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(On that point we see, sunset. The Roaring Clods are walking down the dock of shame towards the yacht and resort trip which they won, the Mighty Geese are staying at camp. Though, paranoid Dave checked himself into the infirmary anyway. Chef meanwhile is already putting away the Team Logo sheets for the Roaring Clods and Mighty Geese in a storage away over in Crafts Services, right alongside the sheets for the Gopher and Bass logos. Blaineley is sitting on a beach chair by the beach, watching with a scowl as she is forced to watch Chris from a distance do the ending recap for the episode. As for the animals, well, nothing that interesting is going on. The Bears and the Sasquatches are having birthday parties all week, and Scuba Bear is writing a letter to his mother. The adolescent shark meanwhile, is looking in a sunken mirror as he is very proud of one specific tooth he has grown. A very sharp, ‘fang’ like tooth which doesn’t seem to fall out like his other teeth. Either way, as stated before, the real main focus of this moment, is Chris. He is giving us a bit of voice-over and ending recap as we watch the Roaring Clods walk over for the reward which they rightfully won as per this challenge.)

Chris McLean - “The Clods are the big winners today, and the Geese are going to be staying here, on Total Drama Island.”

(We see Heather, Sammy and LeShawna returning to the cabin. LeShawna and Sammy walk in through one door, but when Heather tries the door on the other side, she finds it is locked from inside)

Chris McLean - “Two definitive cliques have been cemented!”

(LeShawna and Sammy seem to enjoy what they’ve done with Heather)

Chris McLean - “What shocking surprises are in store for our campers next week, as they head for the big merge?”

(We see Brick in the boy’s cabin, alone, looking sadly out of the window)

(Then Jen, doing the same thing, outside of the boat/yacht’s window)

Chris McLean - “Tune in, on Total, Drama, ISLAND!”

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE…...TEAM LOGOS]**


	15. No Pain, No Game

(Just like the previous episode, this episode opens up the recap sequence to recap what occurred previously. Except this time it's only Chris McLean standing on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa, attempting to do the recap as he and co-host Blaineley usually do. So don’t be concerned..though this time, Blaineley is scowling at Chris while standing at a distance away from him.)

Chris: (Grinning) “Last time on Total Drama Island!” (Clips of the previous episode start playing, making him become a voice-over narration) “We had it OFFICIALLY with the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers and instead split the remaining competitors into the Roaring Clods and Mighty Geese! They were given an obscene feast of some of the most disgusting cuisine have made possible on reality T.V. Forget Scare Factor! With skunk shots, dolphin dogs, bovine balls, and more, this was the single most revolting challenge in Total Drama Island history!”

Blaineley- (Scoffs) “Don’t be redundant.”

Chris- (Frowns) “And don’t interrupt! Anyways, Courtney found out about Duncan’s alliance with Heather and was not too pleased with that. Dave had a hard day and ultimately Jen used her glamazon gorgeousness to her advantage, seducing Brick and winning the challenge for herself, Emma, Mike, and the Beauty and the Beast! They’re coming back from a fabulous cruise today and rejoining the others for a merge of twists, turns, surprises, and ultimately a super serious game from here on in!” (We return to the scene on the dock) “Who will rise to the top? And who will possibly find themselves with another chance? Find out here on Total. Drama. ISLAND!”

**[RECAP OVER - CUE INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(A glamorous female model appears on the camera. She is flaunting a very iconic swan dress and looks to be of a very distinct ethnicity. Her face is painted to perfection but it is her eyelashes and the eyelashes of the swan on her dress that she is flaunting most.

Speaker: “Wanna try something new?”

(The swan honks excitedly as a tube of what looks like mascara spills out of its mouth.)

Speaker: “Behold! Million-Dollar Drama Mascara! Check this out!”

(The model speaks in the language of Iceland. It roughly translates to “Behold! Million-Dollar Drama Mascara!” Very redundant.)

Speaker: “400% more volume for DRAMA! Like we’re talking TOTAL drama! With so much length you could be a million dollars easy!” (The model and her swan lean into the camera closely, batting their lashes to demonstrate the noticeably big, thick, and luxuriously long lashes.)

Speaker: “Crazy!”

(The model once again speaks in Icelandic. It translates to “Crazy!” Even more redundant.)

Speaker: “Million-Dollar Drama Mascara! From the makeup brand Dramatics! Cause we all wanna be…”

(The speaker and the model say the same word in English this time. “FAMOUS.” The swan on the dress honks again in approval.)

Disclaimer: Not sponsored by ‘Total Drama Island.’ Any resemblance to the show and its host Chris McLean is purely coincidental. Recommend this to Blaineley ASAP.”

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(Over by the Dock of Shame, clearly waiting for the others to get back, are the five losers of the last challenge. Sammy who is doing some cheerleading stretches, Brick who is doing push-ups with a surprisingly dreamy expression on his face, and finally LeShawna, Dave, and Heather sitting on wood chairs. LeShawna is leering at Heather as she eats a bag of potato chips while Heather reads a magazine and seems to be ignoring her. Dave seems to be trying to get a tan. There does seem to be an awkward tension as Dave frowns at Brick and the girls are in a bit of a stare match with one another.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Heather: “This whole time has been MISERABLE without my alliance here. I’m so pissed at Chris and Blaineley for having the nerve to split me off from them and force me to lose the challenge because of my lame-brain ‘teammates’. (Scowls) “If only I could vote them off as well.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Dave: “Am I mad and bitter about Brick costing us the challenge? A bit…” (Looks a bit unstable) “A lot… extremely…” (Panics) “I ate so much revolting, germ-infested dishes! And I got NOTHING out of it!” (He grabs the camera and shakes it angrily)

(At that moment they are all distracted by the loud sound of a boat horn coming in, signaling that the boat containing the Roaring Clods has finally returned, bringing itself and the Clods back to Camp Wawanakwa to continue competing on the actual show)

(On the deck of the boat, of course, are the Clods themselves - Emma, Duncan, Courtney, Mike and Jen - all of them having a good time and celebrating together while they still have the chance to do so. Dave, Heather and Leshawna get up and look stupefied at this somewhat surreal scene. Soon each of the Clods start sliding down the ramp, excited to get back down.)

Emma- (Is the first to slide down)

Duncan- “Whooie! What a weekend!” (He slides down followed right after by a happy Courtney.)

Mike- (Slides down fourth)

Jen- “It was fabulousssssssss!” (Slides down last.)

(Brick looks very happy to see Jen again while Sammy just waves hello meekly, she’s not one to be a poor sport.)

Emma - “Well, we’re back on the island again. Time to start focusing on the money again.”

Duncan - “Heh, for once I actually agree with you.”

Emma - (With Noah-level snark) “Why, cuz I’m Courtney 2.0?” (Courtney grimaces as that reminds her of two things that have been bothering her, the first being the aforementioned remark’)

Duncan - “Uh… no, it’s just you were kind of weird relaxing when you were being served hand and foot. You kept talking about your dream wedding with Noah and stuff.” (Emma looks embarrassed.)

Jen- “It was so romantic! Plus the spa treatment was totally everything! My hair is J’ADORE and my skin is smooth and soft like velvet.” (She feels her hair.)

(Brick is practically blushing by now but this time Sammy looks just a bit annoyed. LeShawna looks unsure of what to think and Heather and Dave are seething.)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Sammy: “Ok, to share how much you love about the field trip is fine but just to say you got all these wonderful things that OTHERS could have had but didn’t and brag about it is… a bit mean.” (Pouts and folds her arms, looking a lot like Amy.)

(By now both groups are intermingling. Mike approaches Heather who arrogantly turns her head away from him.)

Mike- “Um… Heather?”

Heather- “Don’t start with me traitor. Leaving me behind with my worst enemy and gloating about winning some superficial prize? As if I’ll-” (Mike holds out an orange tray with what look like five gourmet chocolates and cherry blossom petals on it)

Mike- “I brought back some chocolate-coated cherry blossoms for you… sorry you got left behind.”

Heather- “That doesn’t sound edible…” (Can’t hold back a tiny bit of surprise on her face.)

Mike- “Well I tried a few… they’re not half-bad.”

Heather- “In that case… not bad Mike.” (She takes one and starts eating one.) “Mmm… not bad at all!” (Smiles a bit, Mike seems happy at cheering up Heather as well.)

LeShawna- (Swipes one of the chocolates as does Dave) “Share if you’re going to hold them out in front of us!”

Heather- “Does this say ‘property of the Mighty Geese?’ Uh no! Lay off!” (Irritated at their behavior.)

Duncan- “Geez, they can’t even stand each other. We’re doing a lot better than they are, aren’t we Court?” (Nudges Courtney)

Courtney- “Apparently she can stand YOU Duncy. But just know she is not a trustworthy ally or friend in the slightest.” (Duncan looks frazzled by not only her pet-name for him but her words.)

Duncan- “But-”

(He is interrupted by the sound of the intercom activating, of course followed right after the voice of Chris McLean coming in)

Chris McLean - “Welcome back Roaring Clods, and of course, good day, Mighty Geese! I see you’ve all returned safe and sound from the trip which you won last time! Great! Now, of course, with all 10 of you back here and ready, it’s now time for me to announce that no longer will you be in teams at all, but from now on it’s EVERY. CAMPER. FOR. THEMSELVES! In other words, it’s MERGE TIME, baby!

Brick- (A bit stunned as are Sammy, Dave, and Mike) “The merge…”

Emma- “Gotta say that I’m looking forward to this honestly.” (Folds her arms and looks determined.)

LeShawna- “Oh I am feeling that! Bring it on Chris!”

Chris McLean (Intercom) - “Glad everyone feels this way, because as it turns out, and this may surprise you, but that’s only the tip of the iceberg today!”

Courtney - “What do you mean by that?”

Chris McLean - “If you look over there…” (Suddenly the sound of a boat approaching is heard) “You might find out.”

(All of the remaining campers look to see…..)

Dave - (Gasps)

Heather - (Shocked) “It….it can’t be…”

Jen - “Oh my GOSH!”

Courtney - (Flabbergasted) “What in the……”

Duncan - “Ah no……”

Sammy- (Relieved) “At least it isn’t Amy…”

(We see what they are replying about…...on the boat….are two contestants from the past. Namely, Sky and B. Behind them is a background of fire as if the boat they came from arrived straight from the depths of the earth, purely for dramatic effect. Sky appears to have a determined or angry look to her face, B is his usual silent and calm self)

Chris McLean - “RETURNING TO THE COMPETITION DUE TO OVERWHELMING FAN DEMAND, IT’S AMY IN A SKY COSTUME, AND B!”

Sammy - (Puts her hands on hips and looks at the intercom)

Chris McLean - “Okay, okay, it’s just Sky. I wanted to see if that would work! Hahahaha!”

Dave- “Sky? The Sky? Sky High? SKY?!” (Looks quickly excited and happy about this.)

Emma- “Now wait a moment! You said no one is allowed back Chris! What gives?!” (She points angrily at the loudspeaker. Courtney soon agrees with her with a firm nod.)

Chris McLean - “I…..I did?”

Emma- (Rolling her eyes) “And once you leave this sacred place…”

(Some flash back footage from previous eliminations)

Chris McLean - “You can Never. Ever. Ever ever ever. EVER. EV-ER. Come back!” (Each ‘ever’ was a different clip)

(We return to the present)

(Emma and Courtney fold their arms while glaring at the loudspeaker)

Chris McLean - “Oh yeah…...that…..you see…...I basically lied to your faces.”

Courtney- (Scoffs) “That is completely violating the contract! You’re supposed to tell us the rules, not hide them! Does the concept of a LAWSUIT mean anything to you?”

Leshawna- (Walking over to them) “Girls, you’re reasoning with a loudspeaker. That just does NOT look good.”

Courtney- “But come on! We worked hard to get here and by default two LOSERS get to make it to the final stretch of the competition?”

Emma- “That does sound a bit biased to me…” (Is also a bit bitter Noah isn’t back.)

Chris McLean - “Well, what can I say? The audience wanted them back pretty badly!”

Courtney - “The audience wanted the person who went second and the guy who never talks back?”

Chris McLean - “Well, okay. The Producers did.”

Sammy- “Well I’m happy he’s back honestly.” (Smiles at B who smiles back at her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Their friendship still stands.)

Courtney and Emma- “Can it Cheerleader!” (Sammy flinches.)

(We then cut to Heather, who soon enough has Sky angrily glaring at her from behind. Heather initially is a bit startled, but turns into her usual scoffing upon turning around and seeing Sky face-to-face)

Heather - “What?”

Sky - “You know what! CHEATER!”

Heather - “I have NO idea what you are talking about.”

Sky - “You set me up! You stole all that stuff and pinned it on ME just because I was the strongest member of my team, you WITCH!”

Heather- “Pffft! Really now? Even the military cadet who’s scared of the dark has proven himself more a threat than you. You should be honored you were even chosen as a target by me.”

Sky - “What? Are you serious! You totally cheated me off and that’s your response? I SAW the episode for myself after I left, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!”

Heather- “And? I don’t have to answer for it do I? You’re back in the game. Get over it. And maybe go cuddle with your germaphobe boyfriend if you want to stay longer than you did last time.” (She’s owning Sky right now. Mike looks anxious about this while Duncan looks a bit impressed at the catfight.)

Sky - “Dave? He’s, he’s not my boyfriend, I m-mean, I left before we could even really hook up, so you have like, no right to say that without any evidence!”

Heather- “Maybe check out his fleeting looks and pleas for Sky if you want any Nancy Drew.” (Points behind her to show Dave, looking very much excited to speak with Sky once their conversation’s done.)

Sky - (Is still glaring at Heather, clearly she wants to be the ‘winner’ of this argument, but just can’t be that. She settles for coming back with.) “Well, fine! But I swear I’ll beat you in this competition if it’s the last thing I do, cheater!”

Heather - “You call me a cheater, yet you’re the one who had to come back in the middle of the competition after being eliminated. Do I even need to say any more?”

Sky - “Ugh!” (Stomps her foot and walks away from Heather at that point, effectively realizing she couldn’t win here, and angrily accepting it)

Mike- “That was um… a bit harsh don’t you think Heather?”

Duncan- “Dude that was awesome! Way to tell it to the Olympian.” (Suddenly a familiar hand pinches his ear and drags him away) “YOWWWWW!”

Courtney- “We’re going to have a talk. Now.” (They walk away.)

Chris- “Alrighty campers, report to the amphitheater where you’ll learn all about this week’s challenge! McLean out!”

Jen- “Hoo boy… just got back and like the trends already switched.”

Brick- “I’m a bit scared of the fact we’re all competing against ourselves now. I liked the idea of us being troops and prevailing as a group…”

Jen- “Aww, lighten up Brick. I mean if you want I could-”

Brick- (Hugs Jen) “YES!” (Realizes he’s a bit too excited) “I-I mean uh… yes please Jen… if we could work together for now that’d be… amazing.” (Jen grins.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Jen: “Finally caught the tiger by his toe! EEEEE! Now I just need to ask the all-important question and then I’ll finally feel confident enough to ask him out.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** B: (Waves hello to the camera as though to say ‘Welcome Back’ and then pulls out a piece of paper and pen and starts writing something down.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Sky: “Wow. I feel so different. Last time I was here, the teams were still the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers, now they’re gone. However, all the more reason for me to focus on beating Heather and winning the prize money!” (Looks a bit more insecure) “I don’t know how I feel about Dave being...well…...I’ve seen how he’s been acting….on one hand, it’s a bit unsettling, on the other hand…….I….I don’t know.”

(A little while later and Courtney and Duncan can be seen talking to one another over by the benches near the woods.)

Courtney- “Ok Duncan, I know I’m being uptight and all but the point is that we’re at the merge now and if you really want me to trust you, we’re not only going to have to be working together, but also need to cut ourselves off from loose ends. Like Heather and the all in one circus show.”

Duncan - “Heh. To be honest I’ve been getting a little tired of Heather myself already. But why should I dump her just to join up into another one with you?”

Courtney- (Looks a bit hurt at this implication) “... I’m not one to reveal someone’s diary… or berate everyone I meet. B-besides, what about our outing that night during Chef’s challenge…? Didn’t you like me more when I wasn’t acting bossy…? Like Heather is....”

Duncan - (Smiles) “You have pretty good points, princess.”

Courtney- “MISS President.”

Duncan - “Heh, my apologies! Can’t help myself sometimes.”

Courtney- (Huffs) “So I expect you to drop her today. I mean let’s face it, sure it looks like Heather has the numbers advantage but once things start narrowing down then more people will gladly vote HER off over the others. Being aligned with her at that point will just make you look like a more desirable target. In addition, everyone pretty much knows about the alliance anyway and would do their best up any potential partnerships.”

Duncan- “...” (Sighs) “Alright, fine. I’ll see about abandoning her and Mike first chance I get. You better get some more allies though if we want this to work.”

Courtney- “I think it’ll be pretty easy honestly. Thanks.” (She hugs Duncan)

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Duncan- “Well she has come a long way from the bossy butt and she’s looking pretty hot nowadays… but honestly there’s no way I can see her making up for +2 votes by the end of today. I need to vote with Heather’s alliance at least for one or two more rounds so I can see where things are going in the game and THEN I can drop her. Courtney’s got to trust me on this…” (Slams his fists on his knees)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Courtney- “I’m not happy. I still feel that Duncan is still keen on working with her for some unknown reason. I get that he gets some voting power but Heather’s unlikable and ugly and vindictive and not as smart as me.” (Folds her arms) “She’s nothing compared to Duncan. Why can’t Duncan just accept what’s morally right sometimes and do the right thing?” (Looks a bit glum)

(We cut at that point to Sky, walking along with the others on the way to their destination. However, of course, she has Dave right by her side)

Dave - “So…..Sky…...how’s it been?”

Sky - (Has a moment of irritation before closing her eyes and working up a calmed response) “It’s going…..swell….”

Dave - “Great! It’s going swell to me too! Ya know…...like….yeah! Been doing challenges and stuff, been like, yeah. Made it to the merge! Both of us! Together!”

Sky - (Deep breathe) “Dave, look. We’re NOT boyfriend-girlfriend! We. Are. Not! And, it makes me feel very-”

Dave - (Actually hushes her) “Say no more, I totally and completely understand! Me and you never had a date so like, haha, how could we really be dating even if we’re perfect for each other!”

Sky - “Dave, stop-”

Dave - “Don’t worry Sky, after this challenge I’m going to treat you to the best Returning-to-the-island Dinner date ever!”

Sky - “DAVE! STOP IT!” (Sees Dave looks a bit hurt, pulls herself back a bit) “Okay, look, I appreciate the gesture, but I’m trying to focus on the competition right now, okay? PLEASE understand!”

Dave - “I…..I understand….”

Sky - “Okay………”

(The two have awkward silence at this point.)

Dave - “So…...you’re fine with the Dinner idea, right?”

Sky - “Um, I dunno, you see, I-”

Dave - “I-I get it, it’s too much…...and I wouldn’t know how to get the food for it, but don’t worry, I’ll think of something that’ll make you REALLY happy!”

Sky - “That’s not what I…...oh, forget it.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Sky - “There was something I really wanted to let Dave in on, but I decided not to. I need his trust in me, okay? That, and, I’m a bit concerned as to how he’d react to it…..”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Dave- “It’s times like these I wonder why it’s easier for me than it was for Cody… but still! Her being back is really going to help boost us to the finals and win this whole competition! So worth the terrible brunch of disgustingnessness!” (Squeals excitedly)

(On that point, we finally arrive at the amphitheater, where all of the campers are seated in front of random desks and crates which in turn set up on top of a set of wooden bleachers. Chris is standing in front of a large spinning wheel, with a still unhappy Blaineley standing beside said wheel, also accompanied by Chef. Chris wastes no time in explaining the challenge.)

Chris McLean - “Welcome to your next challenge! The time honoured game of torture, SAY UNCLE! You’re all about to be put through tests of endurance SO INSANE that some of them sent our interns to the emergency room! If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required 10 seconds, you will be eliminated!”

(Sky raises her hand)

Chris McLean - “From the challenge, not the game.”

(Sky puts her hand down)

Chris McLean - “The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will win this luxurious trailer, your’s to take home at the end of the summer!”

LeShawna - “What kinds o’ torture?”

Chris McLean - “Why don’t you ask my lovely assistant?” (Gestures over to Chef, who has a hockey mask on his face….and his holding a butcher knife)

(All of the campers are concerned)

Chris McLean - “Allright! Let’s, do this! Duncan, you’re first up! My other assistant will be the official wheel spinner! Assistant, why don’t you spin the wheel of misfortune to select his torture!”

Blaineley - (Growls at Chris angrily before spinning the wheel with said anger in her eyes)

(As the wheel spins and spins, Duncan’s face is in concerned anticipation…….until it finally lands on……..a picture of a turtle)

Blaineley - “Tur-”

Chris McLean - (Hushes Blaineley, much to her further anger and irritation) “Turtle puck shots!” (Cut to him standing by a nervous, arm rubbing Duncan as he explains the challenge) “Our interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, HUNGRIEST snapping turtles on the island! While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle snapshots!” (Chef is standing there, hockey mask on, and hockey stick-in-hand. His face is hidden, but he is quite possibly ready to enjoy this)

(The turtles are at his feet, snapping away)

(Chris is then shown pushing Duncan into position at the goalie net. Chris of course, whispers to him.)

Chris McLean - “If I were you dude, I’d protect my coconuts!” (Runs off off-screen, Duncan is still concerned and visibly scared for once. Chris runs back.) “This could get ugly!” (Then he goes off-screen again)

(Duncan begins protecting his crotch at that point)

Chris McLean - “If you can stay in for ten seconds, you’ll go on to the second round!”

(Buzz goes off, Duncan looks back and gasps in horror, dodging the first Turtle just in time. He stands up and looks back at it, but the second one Chef launches then lands right on his shoulder and clamps down)

Duncan - “OWWWWWWWWW!”

(Chef the whole while, wastes no time in continuing to fire off turtle after turtle. He even has a rhythm going)

(One lands on Duncan’s mohawk, the other on Duncan’s other arm, one on his upper chest, but the last one Chef fires goes right for, well, the nether regions. Duncan is clearly in pain as he falls to the ground at that point)

(However, he managed to indeed, last 10 seconds)

Courtney- “Ooooohh… I hope he’s ok…” (Winces)

Jen- “I hope he still has his manhood! What kind of sick challenges are these?”

Chris McLean - “And Duncan moves on to the second round! Isn’t this fun?!”

Duncan - (Glares at Chris) “Yeah, it’s a real riot.”

Sammy- “Gee… that was real harsh…” (Looks to B)

B- (Shares a sympathetic glance.)

Sammy- “Soooo… how is Amy doing?” (B shakes his head) “Does that mean bad or you don’t know…?” (B holds up two fingers.) “Oh so you don’t know… well I guess it’s better you didn’t see her then. I mean I still loathe Amy but a small part of me feels we could start getting along better after all this. Defending me is not something I imagined Amy ever doing…” (B nods in agreement.)

Chris McLean - (Reading from a card) “Next up….Heather!” (Gestures to Blaineley)

Blaineley - (Irritated and bored, she spins the wheel yet again)

Chris McLean - “Your torture is……” (Heather is concerned)

(It lands on a picture of a marshmallow on fire)

Chris McLean - “Marshmallow waxing! We’re gonna wax every part of your body!” (Chef is dumping marshmallows into a boiling pot) “If you can take the pain for all 10 seconds, you can go to the next level!”

Heather - (Relieved it’s just waxing, but still finds stuff to be ‘Heather’ about) “How do you plan on waxing my whole body in just ten seconds? Do you not know that real beauty like mine takes time to perfect?” (LeShawna rolls her eyes.)

Chris McLean - “Okay fine, it’ll just be the face.”

Heather - “Just the face?”

Chris McLean - “Unless you WANT us to wax some other places….”

Heather - (Is disgusted at that prospect) “NO! The face is fine!”

Chris McLean - “Well okay then.” (Gestures to chair for her to lay down in) “Right this way.”

Heather - (Head held up in snobbish position as she takes her seat) “If I get any marshmallow on my cloth-” (Chef bluntly slaps a giant steaming heap of melted marshmallow onto her face. Her noises, whatever they are - and they don’t sound peaceful - become promptly muffled)

(Emma, Courtney, LeShawna and Sky are shown enjoying this. The others wince or look concerned)

Brick- “Oooooooh, I don’t think I could handle…” (Gulps) “That.”

Jen- (Chuckles) “That’s because guys are total wimps when it comes to two things. Beauty and pain. But Tom could probably handle both like a professional because he has the ‘IT’ factor.”

Brick- “And what’s my factor Jen?”

Jen- “Currently the B-Factor. Two stages away from ‘IT’.” (B looks to Jen confused) “Oops… sorry, not referring to you. Great to see you back by the way. If Amy hadn’t eliminated you, me and Tom would’ve hooked you up!” (B looks very touched to see this.)

Heather - (Continues making muffled screams until Chef yanks the marshmallow off of her) “OW!”

Chris - “Congratulations Heather! You’ve made it to the second round!”

Heather - “You are lucky my face is now the smoothest it’s been since I got here because otherwise I’d kill you for that!”

Chris McLean - (Remains smug) “Was that a complaint? Cause I was going to give you something for being a good sport buuuuuut-”

Heather - “No, no! It was a compliment! I, I’m VERY…..” (struggles to say this)

Mike- (Whispers sharply to her) “Grateful?”

Heather - “Grateful….that you made my face so nice and smooth! I’ve never felt more better!”

Chris McLean - “That’s more like it! For that, you get to choose who goes next!”

(LeShawna, Emma, Courtney and Sky are not smiling anymore. Quite the opposite actually.)

Heather- (Sees the four of them and smirks but then looks more in thought) “Hmm…”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Heather: “As tempting as it would be to torture them, it might be more beneficial to get them on my good side. Plus there’s one little earthworm crawling her way through this game who’s got to go before she gets any more headway. ESPECIALLY with B back.”

Heather- “I pick Sammy to go next.”

(Sammy and B both gasp in response to that, or at least B made the facial expression of a gasp. The others look a bit surprised though Emma and Sky appear to be thinking a bit more about this.)

Chris- “Ok! Blaineley, spin the wheel for your fellow blonde!”

Blaineley - (Still has that look on her face like she wants to hurt Chris later as she spins the wheel again)

(Sammy waits in alarmed anticipation until the wheel stops. Blaineley waits in irritation as Chris snubs her and reads it out himself)

Chris McLean - “Ooooh! Lake leeches! Fitting, just like how you leech off of Amy’s success!”

Sammy - “STOP FAVORITING AMY!”

Chris McLean - “Is that a complaint?”

Sammy- “Complaint, compliment, I don’t care! I don’t even hate Amy as much as I hate your obvious favoritism and playing around rules!” (Scowls)

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Leshawna: “Gurl was showing some real fire in her eyes! I felt bad though she had to do that leech thing but hey, better her than me… What, I’m a diva and this is a game. Can’t a sister be a teensy bit thankful when she gets a break?” (Looks sassy)

(Regardless, indeed Sammy has to face the barrel of lake leeches that Chef brings it, and arguing with Chris is definitely not a win-the-challenge strategy that would work. Chef even pats the barrel as Sammy looks on, cringing)

(As he waits, Chef even taps his feet)

Chris McLean - “Alright, Samey! Time’s a wastin! Get your butt in the barrel of leeches!”

(Sammy is not looking forward to this as she stands up and makes her walk over to it. However, she is stopped by a hand……..a hand of B)

(B has his other hand up as if say ‘stop!’)

(Chris and Chef are confused)

(B points to himself, then makes a hand motion like he’s ‘taking’ something, then points to Sammy, and then gestures to the barrel)

Chris McLean - “What the heck did he just say?”

Chef - “I think he wants to take her place or somethin.”

(B nods in response to that)

Jen - “Awwwwwww! That is like, SO sweet!”

Heather - (Makes barfing motion)  
Chris McLean - “I dunno. Let me check with my assistant to see if that’s part of the rules or not. Blaineley?” (Blaineley opens her mouth to talk) “But no no, no speaking! Just nod for yes, or shake head for no!” (She definitely looks like she wants to strangle him right now as she angrily nods her head) “That’s good!” (Turns back to Sammy and B) “BUT, if your victim lasts ten seconds without saying uncle, YOU get eliminated instead! Which means, you lose your chance, to win THIS!” (Gestures back over to the trailer at stake here. It’s sparkling.)

(Regardless, B casually walks up to the barrel and prepares to get in anyway. However, when he tries to do so, it is too small for him, and breaks. Yes. It breaks. It just breaks and the water and leeches are spilled all over)

(B just has that ‘woops’ face on him)

(Heather is about to say a comment, but LeShawna smacks her upside the head before she can say it)

Chris McLean - “Well, that’s something…..unexpected.”

(B looks at him)

Chris McLean - “But, I’m not going to say anything other than that! Point is, you lost because, well, yeah. Not 10 seconds, that’s for sure. You can return back to the others, while enjoying your new seat!”

(B walks over to the others again. His old seat is dropped down, in favor of stocks. Like, medieval stocks. They are indeed, fitted for B’s size.)

(We then immediately cut to the next dare, the wheel spinning as Chris does all the explaining as he has been for this episode)

Chris McLean - “Brick, you’re up next!” (The wheel lands on a picture of pants)

(We then cut to Brick, standing confidently, wearing a pair of wooden pants. That’s right, wooden pants. He is actually confident in his dare and seemingly looking forward to doing it)

Brick - “With all due respect, sir, wooden pants? Is this truly a challen-” (Chef hoods up a stick, with a woodpecker on it. The woodpecker pecks clean through the stick.) “....eep…” (Brick covers his crotch)

(At this point, dares just leap to and fro, as we see multiple contestants tackling dares but not seen finishing them completely. First is Jen getting her nose hairs pulled with tweezers by Chef.)

Jen- “Owwwww…”

(Next is Dave being entangled by a giant purple snake, constricted and entangled. He’s groaning in pain and ultimately falls to the floor passed out.)

Chris McLean - “Looks like Dave’s out.”

(Then we see Sammy again, wearing a literal yellowjacket. She’s covered with bees all over her top and some bees are buzzing around her. She doesn’t seem in pain but a bit scared as she holds her arms out and watches anxiously.)

Blaineley- “Hoof…” (Is getting a bit tired spinning the heavy wheel around) “Is this challenge….almost over…..yet?”

Chris McLean - “Almost! Be ready to spin that wheel one more time!” (Blaineley groans) “Because Sky, you’re up next! As for Samey, you make it to the next round.”

Sammy - “It’s Sammy!”

Chris McLean - “And for that, you don’t get to pick!”

Sammy - (Groans in annoyance at Chris. For once, Blaineley can in fact relate.)

(Sammy goes to take her seat while Sky goes up to get ready)

Sky - “Bring it on, I can take whatever you have in store for me!”

Chris McLean - “Oh really? Blaineley, let’s see about that!”

Blaineley - (Leers at Chris, panting, she tries her best to spin the wheel one more time. Almost falls over from tiredness this time though)

(The wheel spins)

(It lands, on a picture of a Bigfoot footprint)

Chris McLean - “Oooh! Our next challenge will be spending 10 seconds in a crate, with Sasquatchanakwa! Tough one!”

Sky - “In a crate….with a what?”

Chris McLean - “A sasquatch.”

Sky - “Yeah, riiiiiiiight.”

Chris McLean - “No, we’re serious! It’s a real sasquatch in there, I’m telling you!”

Emma - “Then why are you here hosting this show if you could theoretically make millions just by proving that?”

Chris McLean - “Because my wi-I mean the producers, said that only they have the right to take the credit for doing that.”

Courtney - “So you’re telling us that we all missed the announcement that sasquatch was proven real?”

Chris McLean - “Yes. You all most definitely missed the television shocker of the century.”

Courtney - “How do we know you’re not just lying to us though?”

Sky - “Yeah! You could be doing this just for ratings.”

Chris McLean - “Just get in the crate and find out, already! And no Dave, you are already out and therefore, can’t sacrifice yourself for her.” (Dave has a worried face for Sky at the point those words were spoken)

(Sky rolls her eyes a bit, still being a skeptic as she opens up the - very large - crate and walks inside of it, closing the door on her way out)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Emma - “I’ll still only believe it when I see it.”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Dave - (Sitting in fetal position and shaking just from being scared for Sky’s wellbeing)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** LeShawna - “I sure hope that olympic training pays off against a Sasquatch! If those sightings are true, I would NOT wanna be up in no crate with one!”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Heather - “Looks like Chicken Little was right, the ‘Sky’ really is going to fall…….hard!” (Has evil look to her face)

(At that point, we cut to the crate after the 10 seconds have passed)

(The door to the crate flings open and all of the contestants lean in to watch who or what comes out of it)

(Luckily, for most of them, it’s Sky who walks out of it)

(She looks…………...actually pretty fine. However, her eyes are looking exceptionally wide with awe and wonder)

Chris McLean - “Wow. Looks like you’ve seen a-”

Sky - “A Sasquatch…….they’re…...real……”

Chris McLean - “Yes, they sure are! And how did your first meeting with one go?”

Sky - “Actually………..pretty good……..I never knew that they would’ve liked the Starvation Games novels or had children into Overtale. They’re pleasant conversationalists.”

Sammy- “You communicate with animals?”

Sky- “Dawn tau-” (Chris leers at her) “Uhh… I mean uh, it runs in the family.”

Dave - (Gushes, speaks to himself) “So perfect……”

Chris McLean - (To camera) “Now, let’s see who showed less courage than Sky and cried uncle!”

(Once more, we see a series of dares that go to and fro, only these are all failures with not a single victory in sight)

(The first Dare is hopping over a series of rocks with skunks sitting at the bottom. Yes, Skunks. The person trying to perform this dare, is none other than Jen of all people. She is doing her best.)

Chris McLean - “Oooh! Love the skunk jump!”

(One skunk lets out it’s stink)

(It reaches Jen’s face, she cringes and falls over)

(That is also, of course, the point at which she loses the challenge)

(The second failure is on the dare to listen to new age music. This one is being done by a cringing Courtney. Images of space, Unicorns, Rainbows, floating comet platforms and Dolphins swimming in space all come to her mind)

Chris McLean - “And the new age music torture!”

(After some seconds, Courtney can’t take it anymore, cringing, she takes the headphones off of her head and throws them to the ground, failing the challenge in the process. She is twitching as she sits in the chair afterwards)

(The third dare to end in failure failure is nothing more than balancing a stack of hotdogs on your head for 10 seconds, with no extra twists attached either)

Chris McLean - “And the hot dog torture!”

Heather - (She sees the timer goes all the way up to nine before the smiles, but then the failure buzzer sounds)

Chris McLean - “Ooooh! Looks like one fell off right at the end!”

(Indeed, he is right, one single hot dog as fallen to the floor)

Heather - “WHAT?!” (Her movements of anger make all of the other hot dogs fall off too) “YOU’VE GOT TO BE- AAAAAAAAAH!” (She trips on one of the hot dogs and falls on the floor, along with on top of the others)

(LeShawna, Emma, Courtney and Sky all laugh at this)

(After that, the fourth failed challenge goes to Emma, where she is seated to a chair, when Chef grabs her hair while then holding up a chainsaw)

Chris McLean - “And a little trip to the Wawanakwa hair salon!”

Emma - (Startled) “I’d rather keep my hair, thank you very much!” (Takes failure and dashes off to the the stocks)

(The fifth failure scene is then shown, and it’s none other than Duncan. Duncan is given the torture of trying to ride on a unicycle while juggling DVD box sets of the ‘Quiet House’ cartoon series, while also on a tightrope suspended over a tank of water filled with electric eels)

Chris McLean - “And this torture I came up with after watching a movie!”

Duncan - “What kind of sick joke is this?!”

Chris McLean - “And that’s not all!”

(Chef is then shown, back in the hockey mask with hockey stick, this time, whacking cardboard Celine Dion heads at Duncan from where he’s at. The twist being that the cardboard heads are also on fire)

Chris McLean - “Chef wanted to add a little twist to it.”

Duncan - (Shrieks like a little girl when one of the flaming heads comes right for him. He loses his balance and promptly falls into the tank. Courtney winces and cringes as the electric shocks and their accompanied screaming go off-screen. We do however, hear the failure buzz over them.)

(The next failure shown was none other than LeShawna, who’s dare was to eat a massive, truly MASSIVE amount of ice cream. Four large containers already emptied out, while she is digging into the fifth)

Chris McLean - “And let’s not forget the o’l Ice Cream Brain Freeze!”

LeShawna - “Man, now this is EASY!” (Stops at 5 second mark, failure buzzer) “AAAAAAAAH!” (Holds her head and screams, tries to get away but trips over the ice cream on the floor and falls into the container she was eating from)

(Heather can be heard laughing at this)

(The sixth shown dare is none other than Mike. Chef, with gloves, takes some of the eels out of the large pool/tank, and as they make electric shocks we see a worried Mike laying on a metal bed, not looking forward to what’s about to happen.)

Chris: “Clear!” (Chef sends defliberates Mike with the electric eels)

Mike- “Asahbubelnauioabusbiyhabiyeboabsiaywbs!” (Chef pulls the eels away as we suddenly see Chester appear.)

Chester- “YOUNG MAN! What in the world do you think you’re doing to me?!” (Chef, stunned but rolling his eyes at the ‘young man’ comment, defliberates Chester again.) “Agggggggggggggghhhh…!” (Chef pulls away) “I’ll call the RCMP if I have to!”

Chris - “Well Mike, you succeeded! But, I’m pretty sure you failed to lack in the complaining department, so…...yeah.”

Chester- (Coughs angrily) “I demand to be released from this injustice! I’m too old for this stuff! I’ve had my rights longer than you!”

Chris McLean - “Dude, you’re like…...I’m older than you.”

Chester- “You show NO respect I shall use my right to leave!” (He then decides to walk off out of the amphitheater.)  
(Everyone is dumbfounded at this unfolding before them)

Chris McLean - “Well then…...that’s a first…….of course this means he automatically fails the dare. But since we’re on an island, he’ll be back.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Heather: “... Eh, I’ll let it off the hook. To be honest I kind of respect him for being able to find a way to avoid being put on one of those stupid stocks. Why didn’t I think of that?”

Blaineley- (Is by now just sitting down, sweaty and exhausted from all the wheel spinning.) “P-please tell me… i-it’s almost… over…”

Chris McLean - “Not quite!” (Blaineley groans extremely loudly now, but Chris just enjoys it) “Because now, it’s Sky’s turn!”

(Sky is a little concerned, but remains overall confident as Blaineley tries, very much tiredly, to spin the wheel one more time. She falls over after she does so this time though. Chris enjoys it.)

(Sky bites her lips as she waits for her dare to come up)

(It lands on a special one indeed. A picture of…... a question mark)

Sky - “What’s the question mark mean?”

Chris McLean - “Oooooh! You got the mystery dare!”

Sky - “Mystery Dare?”

Chris McLean - “Yes! It means you have to wear this question mark shirt while I say what the dare is!” (Throws her a white shirt with a blue question mark on it. Confused, she puts it on.)

Sky - “Okay…...what is it?”

Chris McLean - “Hold your breathe under septic tank water for 10 seconds!” (Everyone gasps and reviles in horror at that idea)

Sky - “What?!”

Dave - (Vomits at just the thought of that)

Chris McLean - “Come on now, follow me if you wanna win.”

Sky - “I...I am not doing that!”

Chris McLean - “Why not?”

Sky - “.......because not only is it DISGUSTING but human waste can give you serious diseases?”

Chris McLean - “Alright, fine. Compromise. How about dirty dishwater instead?”

Sky - “Fine.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Chris McLean - “I will get one of these campers in the septic tank by the end of this!” (Is waving his fist in the air as if he is seriously saying ‘curses!’)

(We then cut to Sky having her head being dunked underneath a filthy kitchen sink just after Chef has finished washing the dishes, but hasn’t drained it yet. Dave is notably cringing and wincing at this mere idea, while the others are either just minorly disgusted or not disgusted at all)

(After 10 seconds and a ding, Sky lifts her head out and takes breathes while also wiping herself off with the shirt she just got from Chris.)

Chris McLean - “And you made it! Buuuut, you did sort of complain about the original dare.”

Emma - “You wanted her to dive down into human waste.” (Dave is heard vomiting again) “I definitely would’ve protested to that too.”

Courtney - “And she was right about the diseases thing. I mean, for real. Plus Ewwwwwwww!”

Chris McLean - “Well I just wanted good t.v.! Okay, fine. On the grounds of the fact we had to give you a new dare, I’ll allow you to still pick who goes next. But the twist is that you will not be fed breakfast tomorrow as punishment!”

Sky - “........whatever.” (Doesn’t care about the ‘punishment’ and turns to the others. She only has Brick and Sammy to choose from. Though she feels bad about this. “I choose, Sammy, with….the dare that is represented by the flower picture.”

(Sammy takes a deep breathe. Sky has a face that shows she’s sorry for this and really had not much other choices. Sammy does seem to be understanding.)

(Blaineley is relieved she doesn’t have to spin the wheel again)

Chris McLean - “Right on. Sammy-OOPs, I meant Samey.” (Samey clenches her fists and glares at him for that) “Here is your challenge.” (Suddenly reveals a massive field of flowers from behind the curtain) “This, is a field of over One hundred MILLION flowers! One of them, however, is not like the other. It has a smiley face drawn onto it in marker! Your mission is to find that one out of these millions of identical daisies, and bring it back within Ten seconds! Watch out for the bees too, because, well, yeah.”

Sammy - “Wha-what? How am I-”

Chris McLean - “Aaaaand GO!”

(Sammy gasps and dashes into the field of daises, doing her best to inspect each and every single one of them. The bees are flying around to and doing their pollinating, but they aren’t bothering Sammy at all.)

(Needless to say, Sammy is not having a easy time finding the flower at all.)

(Just before the clock hits 9, we cut to a shot of Chris’ pants pocket, where we see a Daisy that has a evil grin drawn onto it. Dangling out of the host's pocket. Indeed, the scoundrel)

Sammy - “Is this-” (Held up one of the daisies just as the failure buzzer sounds off once the clock reaches 10. Chris tucks the real flower into his pocket as he addresses Sammy)

Chris McLean - “Ooooh, so close but no cigar, Samey! Looks like you’ll have to accept your inferiority and go off to the loser gallery with the other failures!”

Sammy- “Oh poo…” (She frowns and heads over to the stocks. Her only solace is that B gives her a comforting and optimistic smile and mouthing ‘i’m proud of you’ to her.)” Aww…” (She gushes a bit.)

(Heather leers at this though and even Emma is raising an eyebrow. But for now, there’s only two challengers left in the challenge, Brick and Sky.)

Chris- “Brick, you’re up. Alright, after twenty rounds of torture, we’re down to two steely competitors, and the sudden death round!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------ >** Brick- “While I am questioning the frequency in which the people who are asked to dare are called in this challenge, to have outlasted everyone else in the merge save for Sky is a testament to how much I’ve grown. The trailers would be a perfect way to celebrate that accomplishment! Sorry Sky.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------ >** Sky- “This would be the perfect way to reestablish myself as a threat and get immunity and the trailers. I mean I don’t think I’m in TOO much danger but with Heather and her alliance around, you never know. Sorry Brick.”

(We then cut to the final moment which Blaineley spins the wheel, and boy does she collapse after this one.)

Chris McLean - “Brick, it’s all up to you. Your final challenge is…….” (Waits for the wheel to land………” (It lands) “The Grizzly Bear log Roll!”

Brick - (Confused and scared) “The Grizzly Bear say what?”

(We cut to outside, on the lake, where both Brick and a never-before-seen Grizzly Bear are standing on opposite ends of a log set out in the middle of said lake. Well, Brick is standing on the dock with Chef right behind him carrying some sort of harpoon-like tool. Brick is terrified. Chris explains: )

Chris McLean - “Molotov the Bear, performs with the Russian National Circus and has been the European Log-rolling champion for the past twelve years!” (Molotov, with confident smug look, starts rolling the log like a champ) “To win, you must last ten seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the piranha infested water!” (Molotov, keeping smirk, stops. The piranhas start jumping up and biting from the water to show their existence)

Brick - (Looks scared at first, then at Molotov’s smug looking face. Brick’s face turns into a surprisingly serious looking glare)

(They hold this look)

(Molotov says smug)

(Brick glares)

(Molotov remains smug)

(Brick glares close-up)

(Molotov has a serious looking face now)

(Brick keeps glaring, then Chris chimes in: )

Chris McLean - “Brick! You COULD back out now!”

Brick - (Seems to seriously considering this when he looks at Molotov on the log, and then back at Sky who is standing nearby, and then at all of the previous losers of the challenge also having been moved nearby with their stocks. And of course, finally, at the trailer he stands to win.) “No way! I am a soldier, and real soldiers don’t quit when the going gets tough! Bring on the bear!”

(We then cut to when Brick and Molotov are further out on the lake, Molotov standing perfectly while Brick is stumbling a little.)

(A ding is sounded)

Chris McLean - “Aaaaaand, GO!”

(With that, the log rolling officially begins. Right away as Molotov is rolling against him, Brick stumbles and nearly falls in, however he manages to just barely keep his balance)

(This of course, means Molotov keeps that smug look he’s had on his face for oh so long, and is indeed, rolling that log like he was a true professional at it. Brick sees this once he does gain his footing, and though he is initially nervous about this fact)

(He looks back at Molotov after all, and sees his expert rolling technique as well as that smug look on his face)

(It is at that point though, that Brick’s inner soldier kicks in and he starts rolling back against Molotov, getting serious as he does so too)

(This catches Molotov by surprise and puts him off-guard for a moment)

(As he looks at Brick, he sees quite a determined and suddenly fighting-back young man indeed)

(Molotov just looks on in awe and wonder at this sight)

(Which culminates in Brick jumping up and stomping down on the log to finish it all off, sending Molotov in the air, landing on his crotch, and then rolling underneath the water to the Piranhas. When the bear comes back out, the Piranhas have ‘shaved’ off all his fear, so to speak)

Brick - “Yes! I’m the new European Log Rolling Champion!” (Gushes)

(Dings are heard)

Chris McLean - “And Brick wins! As such, Sky is OUT!”

Sky - (Is disappointed at this outcome, Chris with a smirk decides to rub it in)

Chris McLean - “Such a shame for Sky, the OLYMPICS TRAINEE, to have lost a challenge right after she CAME BACK INTO THE COMPETITION, wouldn’t you all agree with me!”

Sky - (Angrily glares at him) “You’re trying to make people vote me off!”

Chris McLean - (Smug, just shrugs and then turns over to Brick who has just returned to the dock) “Brick, you have won the challenge, invincibility, AND the grand prize!” (Gestures to the trailer, which Chef is standing beside and also presenting to the cameras)

Brick - “WOOOH! YES! I WON! WIN! I WOON! The challenge of course, not the show, but still! I WON! WOOHOO!” (He dashes over to his trailer) “HURRAH!” (He hugs his new trailer with glee and much happiness)

Chris McLean - (On the docks, to the others) “While Brick checks out his trailer full of food, and we check out his blood pressure, the rest of you can go to the confessional booth and vote off a camper! Other than Brick.”

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(In what looks like a car dealership, there is a very helpful Honda or something person marking down the price of car. There’s suddenly the sound of a bunch of feet stampeding closer to this person, who’s face is hidden for some reason by the camera angle.)

???: (Sounds like a male) Rush hour already? Alrighty. (We can see them shift their body the other way) Welcome to your handy, helpful Honda… (Suddenly a bunch of squirrels can be seen waddling over to this person’s feet. One of them is holding a bag full of acorns.)

???: I’m sorry, we don’t accept nuts, live ones or metaphorical ones.

(Ba dum tsh. The squirrel drops its bag of acorns as it and its fellow squirrels look distraught.)

Speaker: We went the extra mile to make a really bad pun. So why not make the extra mile to get yourself a new car? Honda dealerships! Get 0% APR financing by a specified date of your choice with the purchase of any of our new modes.

(The squirrels then lunge at the camera and apparently this scares the cameraman so bad they fall over backward and screech. We can see the Honda person’s back and head just briefly until we get a sighting of the ceiling of the dealership and a few banners with the company logo… and then a bunch of seriously pissed looking squirrels. The commercial ends there on a comical note.)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY]**

(We then cut to the elimination ceremony. Somewhere else on the island, Chef is sitting in Crafts services watching old war movies to himself. There is also, somewhere else on the island, the Bear parents suffering from hangovers that their children aren’t helping with after the adult party they hosted before, much to their annoyance. The Sasquatch Mother is on social media posting memes all over the place. Last but not least, the adolescent shark from before is enjoying biting things with his teeth, though bites off a bit more than he can chew when he bites a large piece off of a old redheaded fisherman’s boat out on the lake, and scares his young grandson in the process. However, most importantly there is a campfire ceremony going on. This one is perhaps the most significant one yet for it is the first one of the merge. Blaineley and Chris are standing at attention, looking exhausted in Blaineley’s case. She even yawns.)

Blaineley- “Ok… first up… we ran out of marshmallows… so instead we’re using… mascara wands from my own stash... “ (Holds out a wand of mascara.)

Emma- “That makes zero sense…”

Chris- “Ignore the Blain Jane. She’s delusional from exhaustion. Now, I got something to say. I reviewed all your confessional tapes and there’s lots of hate on in this group. Which… is… AWESOME!! While I normally protect your privacy from everyone but the viewing audience. In the spirit of airing your dirty laundry, I’m going to go live with your confessionals!!” (He sounds rather maniacal as a television screen pulls down from seemingly nowhere and starts showing the trademark fuzz of Confessionals.)

(Everyone reacts with either surprise, shock, annoyance, two smug smiles from Courtney and Sky towards heather, and most uniquely…)

Duncan- “Aww crap.” (Courtney’s smirk falters as she looks to Duncan confused.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Heather- “This is Total Drama Island, not Total Drama cheer camp! So I hope you enjoy a happy family reunion Samey!” (She holds up a photograph with Sammy’s face on it and crudely drawn set of devil horns and goatee.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Duncan- “Well I honestly don’t care for her and like I said before, I need to figure out where things are going with the votes. So gotta listen to Heather. Sammy’s gone.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** LeShawna- “Buh BYE Heather. See you wouldn’t want to be ya.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Jen- “I honestly had like no idea who to vote for soooo I decided to choose based on who has the least amount of fashion sense. No offense Duncan but that eyebrow piercing is what people in the business call ‘a channel changer’.

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Sammy- “I think it’s honestly for the best to just get rid of the one who’s causing the most discord right? Heather should go.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Courtney- “This vote will be a cinch! Duncan and I plus the votes of those I campaigned with passionately should seal her fate. See you never Heather!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Dave- “... Got to listen to Sky on this one. Although I feel bad about it because Sammy really did try to comfort me last challenge even when we lost…” (Sighs sadly) “Please note this is only a strategic vote. Sammy.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Sky- “Yeah, Heather’s always going to be public enemy number one throughout the merge. But right now it might be best to get rid of someone who isn’t going to be public enemy number one and she is a bit too good at challenges for my liking. Sorry Sammy. It’s only a game.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** B- (Holds up a picture with Heather’s face on it.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Mike- (Looks a bit tormented) “That electric shock was a bit too familiar…” (Grimaces) “Oh right, vote. I vote Sammy since Heather said she was the biggest threat.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Brick- “I think the best idea at the moment is to stick with Jen’s opinion and then wait and see how everyone else intends to vote. So Duncan. He is a bit intimidating after all…” (Shivers)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Emma- “Nothing personal at all, especially since you do seem like a sweet girl and you’re popular and all that but you are a threat physically and socially. No one’s going to want to vote you off when they CAN vote you off because you might be too busy being immune. Sammy, good-bye. You played a good game from what I can tell.”

(Everyone is decently surprised at all of this. Courtney and Heather are both looking at Duncan. Courtney angrily glaring, Heather suspicious by what Courtney was referring to. Duncan is worried now. Dave feels bad, Brick is a bit worried for Duncan’s reaction later, and Jen is sticking to her guns. B and Sammy are both the most shocked, of course, the outcome already being made clear even without the hosts needing to announce it)

Courtney- “...” (She clears her throat and then turns to Brick and Jen) “Apparently I needed to campaign with two OTHERS who were too busy checking out the trailer to speak with!”

Jen- (Defiant) “We don’t do strategic talk Courtney, we’re just trying to enjoy our time. Besides, me and Brick wanted to vote our way for the first round.”

LeShawna- “Emma, why did you vote her out?! We could’ve gotten Heather out for good!”

Emma- (Does look a bit guilty) “I… I was trying to think like Noah and play more long-term…”

Sky- (Looks to Dave) “... S-sorry… I forgot-”

Sammy- (Put out with this and knowing she’s eliminated, she stands up) “Everyone SHUT UP!” (Amazingly, this gets everyone to quiet down and stop the increasing tension.) “Can I have my moment of lament since I’ve been eliminated?”

Blaineley- “6-4-2… for any edgic nerds…” (She actually tumbles off and falls asleep.)

(The rest of the cast nod, B looking especially interested.)

Sammy- (Sighs) “I’m not the one to hold any grudges… I used to but if even Amy showed me some support before she left, then there’s really no point right? You all want a $100,000. You’ll do anything that you can to do it. That shouldn’t be hated or ridiculed, it should be admired that you can pull out all this brain power and logic and physical might to win this game. So please don’t feel bad or judge one another too harshly because of this.”

(Although Courtney, LeShawna, and Heather’s alliance looks uncertain or apathetic about this, the others nod in agreement.)

Sammy- “Well then, I guess I’m going home... It was really fun.” (She’s about to leave when suddenly a familiar hand grabs her and stops her) “Huh?”

(It’s B. He looks really happy and also appears to be… blushing? He pulls out something from one of the many pockets of his coat and hands it to Sammy. She takes it and unfolds it, revealing it as a piece of paper.)

Sammy- “T-this is… your phone number? A-and you want us to keep in touch after the show?” (B nods sweetly) “Ah…! T-thank you! Thanks so much!” (She runs up and hugs B.)

Jen, Sky, and Emma- “Awwwww…”

Chris- “Getting kind of corny but hey, better late than never. So Same-” (B and Sammy leer at him) “I mean uh… Sammy. The Dock of Shame is that way!”

Sammy- (Kisses B on the cheek) “See you around.” (She heads for the Dock of Shame as B holds his kissed cheek and looks really pleased.)

(At the Dock of Shame)

Sammy- (Sees something on the boat that makes her gasp) “... Really?”

(AMY’S on the Boat of Losers. She doesn’t seem mad, but rather smug.)

Amy- “They had me on life alert basically. I CANNOT believe you lost to the returnees Samey! Like what were you thinking?”

Sammy- (Chuckles) “Was too big of a threat to their games I suppose… sorry about not getting the prize money.”

Amy- “Well hopefully if there’s like some ‘Most Popular Contestant’ mini contest or something, you’ll win hands down… or ME.” (She smirks as the boat pulls away) “Though seriously, next time let ME stay in the game and you can watch at home. I could’ve won this whole thing.”

Sammy- “Would you have gotten a man?” (Winks)

Amy- “... W-well… possibly, but really the guys-” (Their conversation fades as they go off into the distance)

(Camera jumps back to Chris at the elimination ceremony. Noticeably there seems to be a lot of arguing going on around him as some of the contestants are seen quarreling, shouting, or walking away around him.)

Chris- “Hot dang!” (Rubs his hands together) “I knew the first merge episode would be good but not THIS good! So much juiciness and drama going on and I love it! With both twins gone, what remains after the bombshells were dropped?! Will Duncan be torn limb to limb? Is Sky biting off more than she can chew with Dave? How will Jen and Brick make good use of that trailer? And how will B handle himself without his newly acquired girlfriend? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!”

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE, SAMMY]**


	16. Search and Do Not Destroy

(Just like the previous episode, this episode opens up the recap sequence to recap what occurred previously. Except this time it's only Blaineley standing on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa, attempting to do the recap as her co-host Chris McLean is not anywhere to be seen.)

Blaineley - “Last time, on Total Drama Island!” (Now her voice is serving as voice-over narration) “It was the end of the Roaring Clods and the Mighty Geese as it was merge time! With the teams dissolved, though, another shocker that the final ten received was that both Sky and B returned! B was silently but well welcomed, Sky, well, her and Heather definitely have some drama going on between the two of them! Either way though, it was all sadly short lived, when the challenge came into play! Some of them fared better with the dares than others, others failed faster than Chris - totally accidentally by the way - sets his alarm clock behind by eight hours! Some dares were alright, some dares were disgusting, one had to be outright changed, and the others were, well, very painful. In the end, a marshmallow shortage led to the confessional votes being used in the regular votes place, and in a very shocking twist, it was Sammy who was eliminated! At Chris’ request, Amy also had a small cameo at the end of the episode to meet her sister in failure. However, it should not be forgotten that Sammy did get B as her B-oyfriend in the end, so that’s a surprisingly adorable plus!” (We then cut back to the scene of her standing on the dock) “Which one of these campers will sink? Which ones will stay afloat? Find out tonight, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

(End of recap, cue intro sequence)

**[INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial is hosted by a man with blue hair, green eyes, and wearing weird blue jean pants, red/white sneaker shoes, a wite shirt under an open blue collared shirt, and white gloves on his hands. He is a human though)

Host - "Kids, have you ever been touched by someone you don't know in a place or in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable?"

(Pause that has no answer)

Host - "Well then I'm here to tell you THAT'S NO GOOD! If someone comes up to you that is a stranger and offers you anything or touches you in any way, first, you say NO! Then, you get outta there! After that, make sure to tell someone you can trust! Like your parents or family, a police officer, or a teacher!"

(There is another pause)

Host - "And kids, if you still can't find help, then you might want to invest in going the way of batman and getting justice done for yourself!"

(The PSA abruptly ends at that point)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(We open up on Wawanakwa at Dawn. Early Dawn. Not the contestant, but the time of day that is otherwise known as Morning. A flock of birds once more flies overhead over the island)

(A squirrel, not wearing it’s fur yet, walks out all tired while holding a cup of coffee. It’s tired, scratches itself, and then yawns)

(As a small red bird flies by, we then pan over to the trailer that Brick won in the previous episode)

(We then cut to the inside of the trailer beyond it’s windows. Most of the interior is matching the same colour as the inside of it. The trailer itself is small and compact. It basically has a personal bathroom, a personal bedroom, and the rest of the place is basically a combination of both a living room and a kitchen with the basic essentials, including a small television set stationed right next to the microwave and right ontop of the oven, which is in front of the kitchen seats. There’s also a lone sofa bed right before the bedroom. Overall though, it’s designed like a fine place to live and is definitely preferred to the cabins. For one, it’s about 1000% cleaner. Brick can be seen lounging on the bedroom in his pajama wear. His military style alarm clock goes off and Brick gleefully awakens to it and makes it not stop.)

Brick- “Another great day on Camp Wawanakwa! I’m so glad I can finally use my alarm clock without any bitterness.” (He hears a knock on the door and looks surprised)

Jen- (From outside) “Briiiiiick! My sixth fashion sense told me you’d be in here! I wanted to talk to ya.”

Brick- (Looks a bit happy though quickly scrambles around for his main clothes) “Uh… l-let me get dressed first m’am!”

(A short scene transition later, Brick ushers Jen into the trailer. Jen looks amazed.)

Jen- “Wow… such luxury! Such lavishness! Such, OMG! You really did earn this Brick.” (She smiles at him as she walks around.)

Brick- (Looks a bit humbled) “Heh… well I was just doing what I usually did at the balancing acts in military camp.”

Jen- “...” (She looks a bit more sensitive. It seems that something about the nostalgia in Brick’s voice got to her.) “Military camp eh…? You know Brick, I’ve been wanting to ask about something-”

Brick- “You mean if I really am into fashion or not? I-I know I couldn’t answer it when you first asked me and I deeply apologize for upsetting you but… I-I mean… I just felt it wasn’t the best time.”

Jen- (Sighs a bit before folding her hands and looking a bit more open-minded and less eager than she has been towards Brick in the past.) “When did you feel it was the best time?”

Brick- (He takes a deep breath and composes himself) “Honestly, I was hoping to open up about it as soon as the competition was over, post finale if need be. I… I do want to go attend fashion school. I feel like I’ve always had a flair for color and fabrics and there’s something really noble about those with good taste. Helping those better their fashion sense would also be really admirable, even if sometimes the designers are the unsung heroes of fashion shows or any other production. I mean those that designed the military uniform, they had to have been revered right? I want to be revered in that sort of light too.”

Jen- (She seems in awe from that story.) “So… you really find fashion as something heroic huh? I mean I agree that I also want to give the best fashion advice ASAP in my future, a fashion blog being the perfect avenue, but something seems a bit deeper about how you put it. I mean, do you think of fashion as an escape from the military at times? Cause…” (She looks a bit reticent) “I know it can be scary out there…”

Brick- (He ushers her gently into sitting down on the bed next to him) “My grandfather used to be in the military himself, and he always believed that to die for the honor of a mission or a glory or to protect your future generation from the harms of war was the best way to die. I know I’m not as serious or as brave as he was… I’m scared of the dark for pete’s sake, but I still find the military to be a campaign of mine I want to pursue. I mean when I’m off-duty, I could also be the fashion designer with his own house or collection, designing lines and labels to help empower a whole generation of future heroes and role models. It’s like, trying to do the best you can for as many people as you wanna. That’s how I see it as and I’m hoping that if I win or lose, that the army seeing me on T.V., my squad and commander, will understand.”

Jen- (She looks very gentle and vulnerable, just like when Tom had been eliminated. It seems that her somewhat self-minded thoughts of Brick’s interest in fashion and what it could be used for was all wrong and that he has no intent of abandoning his military side. Rather he is someone who embraces both sides to himself.) “... Man… you could win a Nobel Peace Prize if you were able to pull something that remarkable off. A soldier serving his country and the most stylish trendsetting designer featured in Vogue. I… I think that’s pretty incredible.”

Brick- (He blushes and appears bashful) “T-thanks Jen… I really appreciate how much you’ve forgiven me for my mistakes… a-and you’ve been a very loyal comerade this whole time, since the first time we got into teams. Y-you’re also really pret-”

Jen- (Abruptly gets up) “Brick, I’ve not been as loyal as you think. In fact, I should be the one asking for your forgiveness. I’ve been materializing your character and what you’re all about just because I was lonely without Tom and maybe hoping to find some once-in-a-lifetime romance. I’ve been using you.” (She clenches her fist and looks away from Brick.)

Brick- “... Jen I… I would never think of you as someone manipulative… I-I think you’re confidence and pizzazz is amazing-”

Jen- “But I don’t want you to feel pressured. I’ve only cared about your fashion side this whole time without even realizing it, instead of celebrating you for also being the military genius who helped us win several challenges. Maybe I did back in the deer hunt but now… I’ve lost my way. I’m not saying I’m turning YOU down. I’m turning myself down… at least until I can get my head together.” (She does seem to look a bit torn, but she’s resolute in her honesty.)

(Brick doesn’t say a word. He’s not upset or crushed but he seems to recognize that Jen is making a firm and mature decision, and very selfless. He still does have some feelings and respect for Jen but he realizes she thinks she may have misled him and so he simply nods. Jen is about to walk away when suddenly the sound of an explosion is heard nearby, sending Brick jolting up to his feet and Jen uttering a small scream.)

Brick- “THAT WAS CANNONFIRE! We need to evacuate!” (He grabs onto Jen’s arms and pulls her out of the trailer)

Jen- “Wait, I was going to isolate, whoa-!” (Is yanked out)

(Indeed, it was cannonfire. Cannonfire from, well, a cannon. Being fired out by Blaineley. Blaineley dressed in the outfit of a female pirate, and she actually looks fabulous in it too. A fancy purple tailed coat, heeled boots to match it, and a long red dress - longer than her usual one underneath. She even has a cravat coming from the chest, and most of all a purple pirate hat with the skull and crossbones on it, and an eyepatch)

Blaineley - (Using megaphone) “Argh, maties! Meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes, and I’ll tell you about today’s challenge!”

(The contestants all gather at the amphitheater, sitting on either side of it. Notably most of the contestants look very tense or uncomfortable, probably from the events of last episode. On the left one is Courtney, Dave, and Duncan. The right one has Heather, Mike, Emma, LeShawna, B, and Sky. At that moment, Jen and Brick run over, Brick comically holding onto Jen’s arm still and him panting.)

Brick- “I-is this the evacuation area?!”

Sky- “Noooo. It’s the challenge area. Pay attention.” (Folds her arms)

Jen- “Someone didn’t get their beauty sleep.” (Pouts as she pulls away from Brick and goes over to sit on the left bleachers.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Sky: “Ok, honestly I got into a shouting match with basically everyone, namely Jen and B and Courtney and LeShawna who were livid that I had the strategical idea to eliminate Sammy instead of Heather. Ok B didn’t do that much shouting and honestly he wasn’t even there, he left to go to bed when the fighting all started but I do think they are overreacting. Plus Jen voted off Duncan so I don’t see what her problem is.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Jen: “I thought I was cool with Sky coming back, the girl has such GORGEOUS and unique features. But then she acts like she’s the je ne sais qoui and latches herself onto Dave almost instantly because she probably knows of his questionable feelings for her. I’ve realized that I’ve latched onto Brick for reasons I’m not proud of so when’s SHE going to have a self-realization?”

(Courtney and Duncan look to one another. Courtney with a somewhat pained and nervous expression and Duncan with a guilty expression. More on that later.)

(On the stage, we see a big lump hidden by a large white sheet, with Blaineley and Chef standing on either side of it. Chef is in his normal clothes, but has a pirate hat on. Either way, Blaineley begins explaining the challenge)

Blaineley - “Alright, you scallywags! Have we got an adventure in store for ye!” (Awkward silent pause)

Dave - “Can I ask…..what’s under the sheet?”

Blaineley - “All in good time, lad! Who here has a hankerin’ for a good ol’ fashioned treasure hunt?”

Emma - (Groans and rolls her eyes in response to that)

Blaineley - “Now this one’s got a twist, maties! What you’re lookin’ for isn’t hidden, and, isn’t treasure!”

Duncan - “If there’s no treasure then what’s with the eyepatch and the pirate get-up?”

Blaineley - “Shiver me timbers, good question me boy! You’re looking for keys, to a treasure chest!” (Chef pulls off the sheet, revealing a stack of unopened treasure chests) “Inside each of these chests, is a treasure that will pamper you land lubbers! And, one of these chests, will even give you invincibility! Haha! Now come ‘round and pull a clue out of this bucket!” (Gestures to Chef, who is walking up to her while carrying a bucket full of clues) “Or you’ll have to walk the plank!”

(We then see each of the contestants go up to Blaineley, Chef, and the Bucket, so that they can each pull their own clue out from said bucket)

Blaineley - “These keys will tell ye where yer key be stowed!”

(B looks at his clue - on a small piece of wood is a picture of a bear with a key beside it)

(He is silently startled by this image)

Blaineley - (Pines in) “Oooh, bear! Chris was hoping you’d get that one. Not that I care about his weird interests. Good luck kid.” (She then looks over at Heather’s, which is a picture of a fridge) “Chef’s fridge, good luck with that one! I hear he brushes it daily for fingerprints.” (Heather is now most concerned for herself)

(Brick is looking at his confused, it’s a key inside what looks to be a bucket of water, or something similar)

Blaineley - (Appears behind him) “That would be the septic tank, for the washrooms! Chris really wants to see someone climb into it for a reason I honestly don’t want to understand.”

(We then cut to further on, after all of them received their clues and Blaineley is standing right before all of the chests)

Blaineley - “Alright you scallywags! Go find your keys, and bring them back by 6 pm, Eastern Standard Time!” (Points at a wristwatch she has on for this one line) “To open up the chest and get your loot! Fare Thee well, young scallywags! Now get to it!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather - (Sighs) “I don’t know who came up with these lame-o challenges. Besides, I have WAY bigger things to do than bother with Chef’s stupid kitchen. Namely making sure my alliance members are NOT trying to backstab me.”

(Courtney and Duncan appear to be walking over to look for their keys together until Heather fussily grabs onto Duncan’s right wrist.)

Duncan - “Hey! Watch the wrist, I kind of need it to hold my key later.” (He’s not really in pain though)

Heather- “Save it for later! Right now we need to work together or none of us is getting any keys!”

Courtney- “Shove it up your butt Heather! Duncan’s coming with ME!” (Points to herself so matter of factly) “And he wants nothing to do with you anymore, right Duncan?”

Duncan - (Is unsure at first how to answer this at all)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Duncan - “What did I get myself into?”

Duncan - “Uh….”

Courtney - “Duncan, say yes already!”

Heather- (Unexpectedly desperate) “If you let him I promise not to vote you off for the next elimination ceremony where you don’t have immunity!”

Courtney- (Scoffs) “Why should I agree to that? That’s like admitting you want to vote me off.”

Duncan - “She does have a point there when you think about it.”

Heather- (Looks irritated) “Fine, two ceremonies immunity. I refuse to back down from this.”

Courtney- (Suddenly looks a bit confident, realizing Heather is being a bit desperate) “Ahh… so you realize you don’t have the numbers advantage anymore and want to make sure you have as many ‘friends’ as possible, isn’t that right?”

Heather- (Scoffs) “No! I just don’t want to tackle my challenge alone! It’s insane and Mike wouldn’t be able to help me. Are you up for it or not?”

Courtney- (Grimaces) “Fine, two weeks of you and your alliance not voting for me so that you can have Duncan for this challenge. After all, I trust my darling, unlike you towards him obviously.” (Raises eyebrow)

Duncan- “Right….I trust you too...Miss President.” (He seems a bit touched at Courtney’s belief in him, considering what went down last night.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Courtney: “Me and Duncan had a formal conversation about his actions last night and I reasoned he was just doing what he did out of self-preservation and making sure he could steer Heather’s alliance away from voting for me. Plus to have Heather’s alliance off my back for two episodes gives me leeway to come up with a counter-strategy. And it’s so soul-satisfying to see Heather being SO desperate!” (She seems giddy)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Heather: “Duncan’s going to be more reliable at getting me more information on what Courtney’s up to and outthinking the competition than Mike is. Mike is just muscle at this point. So yeah, maybe I did disgrace myself just slightly below my standards but hey, this is a game. Sometimes you gotta make compromises if you want to leave the losers sobbing at the fact YOU have the prize in the end.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Duncan: (Grimaces) “Again, what did I get myself into? Still I guess with Courtney safe for now it might be a good idea to be exploring other options. Heather seems to be needing me so I can betray her whenever I want and she won’t see it coming and I could even start talking with the others. Point is, me and Courtney are going to be in the top two and that is a present she deserves for how far she’s come from being the bossy one.” (He looks hopeful and a bit awe-struck.)

(We then cut to Mike, standing - albeit nervously - at the dock of shame, overlooking his key being on a post a little way out…...while it is being circled by sharks)

Blaineley - (Narration) “Mike’s first challenge, grab his key from the man eating shark infested lake!”

(Mike looks nervous before ultimately coming to a conclusion and getting an idea. He seems confident in it. A short scene transition later and we can see him shirtless, in his swimwear, and with a few fish in his hands. Mike is showing off a surprisingly HOT and toned physique as well as a gold tooth necklace around his neck. Heather and Duncan are watching.)

Heather- “So Mike, how-” (Mike’s finger presses up against her mouth, slowly and surprisingly softly. Heather is confused.)

Vito: “Don’t sweat the small stuff sweetcheeks.~ Vito knows how to make meat irresistible!” (He tosses the fish a good distance away from the post. The sharks swim off in pursuit of this tantalizing meal.)

Duncan- “... Well he seems to become smitten with you Heather.” (He’s teasing as usual.)

Heather- “D-don’t be silly. This is obviously him just acting to get more into the challenge.”

(As she finishes saying this, Vito dives into the water and successfully retrieves the key. He pulls himself up onto the dock and his wet abs look smoking hot and reveal what was being hidden under the bathrobe last time he showed up.)

Vito- (Spits out some water before slicking his hair back to Vito style. He dangles the key in front of her.) “What do you think Heather?”

(For once, Heather is speechless, and even looks slightly flustered before she and Duncan exchange looks. Heather’s being more shocked and slightly nervous while Duncan is more perplexed and even a bit scared.)

Heather- (She clears her throat, trying to regain focus.) “Ok… now we just need to survey Chef’s kitchen for MY challenge.” (She walks away briskly, trying to ignore the fanservice. Duncan would normally smirk but he seems to be uneasy around Vito and just looks over to him as the scene transitions.)

(We see a scene taking place within Chef’s kitchen)

(Namely, Heather first walking into it)

Blaineley - (Narration) “Heather must retrieve her key from inside Chef’s bank vault of a fridge without getting caught!”

(Heather, looking around for Chef, walks in and heads for the fridge. She opens the fridge door. There is Chef, holding a knife, stuffed himself up inside of the fridge.)

(Heather looks in, sees him, and just silently closes the door before walking off, with appopriate shocked face)

(We then cut to Emma walking around in the forest, cautiously, when out of a small den in some rocks, a skunk pops out and looks towards her)

(Emma looks at it, it goes back in, then comes back out and looks at her again)

(She is not very happy about having to do this. Not happy one bit. Surprisingly, LeShawna walks over.)

LeShawna- “Hey girl! Tryin’ to nab your key?”

Emma - “Oh yeah, and I’m stuck with having to somehow get it from a skunk hole.”

LeShawna- (Huffs) “Think that’s bad? I got to tango with those dang sharks again! It’s like they love to try making us fish food in this stupid game. Just like Heather’s alliance!” (She seems to be getting at something)

Emma - “Oh yeah, her obvious alliance with Duncan and Mike, I almost managed to forget about it, surprisingly.”

LeShawna- “We have to start talkin’ with just about everyone else in this game. If we can get maybe B or Court or someone like that, we could find a way to mastermind her off her throne once and for all. Cause you know she’d pull out any trick in her halter top to get one of us home.” (Points at Emma)

Emma - “Yeah, we probably are way up on the top of her list, I think I know what you’re getting at, we need to team up to keep ourselves safe from her and her oddball alliance.”

LeShawna- “I know I got a bit mad about you voting out Sammy last time but I realize now we got to stay in this for our men. Noah-doll and Brody-baby.” (Holds her arm triumphant)

Emma - “I agree! For Noah and Brody!”

LeShawna- “... I thought you said you liked pet names?” (Looks embarrassed that Emma didn’t repeat what she had said.)

Emma - “Oops, sorry, for Noah-doll and Brody-baby!”

LeShawna- “Whooooooo!!!” (Hi-fives Emma) “Now let’s douse that skunk!”

(A scene transition later, it is now Heather’s second attempt to get Chef’s key.)

(This time, she is being lifted in from a hole in the ceiling, via rope, by Duncan & Mike on the roof. Chef is amazingly, basically sleeping while standing while this is happening. It should be noted, Chef has a chainsaw on his table along with knives)

(Heather successfully gets down on the floor and sneaks herself up to the fridge. She gets past Chef and up to the fridge, once more opening the fridge up, this time managing to get her key from inside of it, and now smiling she makes it back to the rope, tugging on it to tell Duncan and Mike to start pulling her back up)

(Right when they start doing it though, a bee flies up close and startles Mike)

(Mike ends up falling onto Duncan, and this startles him enough to make them both start dropping Heather)

Heather - “Aaaaaaaahhh!” (Yes, she actually screams for a few moments and drops the key until Mike and Duncan re-collect themselves, Duncan slapping Mike, and stop her from reaching the ground. In an act of almost slow motion, Heather gasps as she sees it falling through the air and maneuvers to get it, she miraculously manages to get her key just moments before it could drop on the ground itself)

(Chef briefly wakes up at that moment though)

Chef - “How come all the other kids get ponies?!” (Slams knife down on the table)

(He falls back asleep again as Heather is then lifted successfully back up onto the ceiling, having now retrieved her key)

(Meanwhile, back to the skunk hole, Emma and LeShawna are carrying a bucket of water in tandem and approaching the hole quietly. They drop the water into the hole and run off out of sight, chuckling to themselves. The water seeps out of the whole moments later, carrying the skunk without it and out of sight. Emma and LeShawna return to the hole and Emma crouches down and fishes the key out from the whole.)

Emma- “Got it! Thanks, LeShawna!”

LeShawna- “Anytime girlfriend. Now I’m gonna go get my key while you go look for Courtney. I imagine you’d be the best person to get that C.I.T to warm up to an alliance. Well besides Duncan of course.” (Shrugs)

Emma - “You think so?”

LeShawna- “Well you both seem into rules and law so, heck yeah I think so!”

Emma - “Heh, well, I sure can try. I don’t see why she wouldn’t want an alliance to deal with the Ice Queen.”

LeShawna- “Good luck!” (Runs off)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** LeShawna- “Yeah, Emma wasn’t my first choice when I first got into this game for any kind of buddying up but she’s turned out to be pretty cool! Considering we narrowly avoided being booted right before the merge, I feel like we got a bond that can’t be broken and this bond will carry us to the finals!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Emma- “LeShawna is probably my only real friend here at this point, so I’m definitely up for an alliance with her. I feel like I know her enough to trust her. I definitely can’t say that most of the other girls here at the merge. Getting Courtney to agree to an alliance might not be impossible, but I can’t imagine it’d be that easy, she’s with Duncan, and he’s pretty in with Heather. I know she wasn’t happy about it at the ceremony last night but… things can change.”

(We then cut to Sky facing her clue - bees. Lots of Bees. She looks at her key clue, then up, and sees it. It is in a beehive. With bees swarming all around said hive. Needless to say she has no idea at all how she is supposed to get the key safely from the bees.)

(Just then, Dave walks up to her, from behind)

Dave - “Sky!”

Sky - (Is a bit startled by this for a little bit, but then calms down within seconds) “Oh….hey….Dave..”

Dave - “Need a little help getting your key?”

Sky - “Uh…..well, I-”  
Dave - “So no more, Dave is here to help!”

Sky - “Dave, I-” (He already has run off with the intent of helping her. She sighs.) “I swear if I hadn’t been eliminated early…”

(A small scene transition later, Dave is shown coming back, this time carrying some sort of gas container - and donning a surgical mask over his face. Sky is, of course, confused by this get-up)

Sky - “Dave, what are you-”

(Dave doesn’t answer, instead he just starts spraying the gas at the bees, this serving to actually subdue them like that of a beekeeper of sorts. Not even letting her do it herself, Dave is the one to walk in, grab, and hand her the key from the hive instead. Sky actually looks quite happy with this and holds onto it fondly.)

Sky - “Thanks, Dave….”

Dave - (Removes the mask to speak) “It’s no problem. Anything you for you, Sky.”

Sky - “Heh….well, I don’t know how else to thank you.”

Dave - “Say no more….” (He prepares for a kiss, but instead gets a friendly, platonic hug. He seems disappointed, but still gushing over just that regardless.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Sky- “So basically I’m kind of stuck with Dave for now but I mean, I guess he’s being sweet instead of creepy now which is a relief. I just wish I had more options on how to play this game cause no one seems to be considering me in anything. Well except Dave… ugh.” (She groans and facepalms with both hands)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Dave- “She hugged me! She really really hugged me! Woohoo! I got a hug! I was hoping for a kiss, but a hug is just swell, ya know? Yeah! I’m gonna get the girl and the money after all! Maybe coming here wasn’t so hopeless in the end! Yes!”

(As Sky and Dave seem to be continuing their discussion, Heather and Mike are revealed to have seen the entire exchange from afar. Heather looks rather annoyed.”

Heather- “Her desperation is nauseating.”

Mike- “W-what do you mean Heather?”

Heather- “She knows full well Dave would break every bone in his body to let her win the thousand dollar prize and that’s the only reason she’s hugging him. It’s a petty manipulation that someone like EZEKIEL could come up with.”

Mike- “But it’s just the two of them… right? They can’t really do anything together when we have the votes.”

Heather- “Yeah but with Duncan being flighty I have to make sure any other alliances DON’T sprout up. Plus Sky is sharper than she looks, she’d probably seize the first advantage she could find and run away with it. We’re going to break her and Dave up. Two birds with one stone.” (Walks off)

Mike- “Uh……….what’s the plan to do that?” (He looks somewhat concerned about this turn of events)

(On that point, we cut to the Bear. Just an ordinary bear, not Scuba Bear, walking around in it’s cave. It finds a spot, and goes to sleep in said cave. It has B’s key around it’s neck like a necklace. B peers in from outside of the cave, and is clearly nervous about having to do this)

(Once the Bear is asleep though, he seems to be pondering something to himself. Silently)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** B - (Just points to his head, as if he’s hinting at it all it takes is brain power)

(After that, B has a bit more calm facial expression, as if he has it all figured out)

(He first walks away for a bit, and then some time is spent on the shot of where he was, until a few moments later where he comes back. He walks right towards the bear and waves something by it’s nose. It’s the beehive from earlier, only without the bees swarming it. The smell of honey inside of it wakes the bear up and gets it hungrily eyeing the hive, but B pulls it away and wags his finger at the Bear, before gesturing to the key and then making a ‘gimme’ hand gesture)

(The Bear grumbles and initially refuses)

(B shows off the hive - with honey inside - again.)

(The Bear’s hunger wins out and it gives B the key in exchange for the hive full with honey. The deal being done, B walks out with a chill look and the Bear now has a hive full of honey to eat. At least, until the bees wake up again)

(The camera then shifts to a montage of some of the other campers tackling their keys. A close-up on Duncan’s face shows him looking confidently at the camera before looking over to his left. The camera pulls away to reveal a ring of fire with a key dangling from fire-proof string in the middle. Duncan is not daunted in the slightest as he fearlessly leaps through the ring and snags the key, even doing a little flip as the smallest amount of smoke disperses. He lands on his back but comfortably and then holds up the key with a delightfully smug expression.)

Blaineley- “Putting new meaning into ‘hot stuff’, Duncan blazes through his challenge.”

(The next camper to be shown is Jen.)

(We see Jen climbing up onto a tree, her key is very out in the open hanging over a branch, she climbs onto this branch and hangs on, only for it to start shaking. She screams a bit and hangs on tightly)

Blaineley- “But Jen’s independence may leave her in a bit of a bind.”

(Jen looks on and sees the culprit of the shaking. A woodpecker. Peck-peck-pecking on the branch.)

(We then cut to Brick looking down at a filthy, abysmal, appalling toilet in the communal washrooms, looking on in a bit of dread at what he has to do, his key being in the communal washrooms’ septic tank)

(He has even put goggles on to prepare for this, and even he backs away at the stench)

Blaineley- “And Brick is going where no man or woman has gone before… and I feel for him.”

(With one deep breathe he puts on a snorkel and puts one foot into the toilet)

(We however, cut to the next challenge before we see the rest of his journey. )

(We see LeShawna facing her dare. Teetering on the rope bridge as she tries to get her key. Her key is under the bridge, on a rock, in a champagne glass, around a small river. In the river, of course, are crocodiles imported from Central America. We can hear her making ‘whoa’s as she stumbles and tries to find a way out of the hungry jaws of the crocodiles.)

(It is then that we cut to the dock of shame, where Heather has instructed both Duncan and Mike to meet her. Duncan has his arms folded and looks bored, Mike has his usual passive glance.)

Heather- “Ok listen up. We got to break up Sky and Dave.”

Duncan- “Eh, I’m cool with that. Neither of them are very cool people.”

Mike- “How are we going to do it though Heather…?”

Heather- “First, I need you Mike, to write a letter to Sky.”

(The scene then transitions, likely for dramatic suspense to Courtney. Courtney looks at her clue to see the silhouette of a bunny and she then lowers it to see the actual bunny with the key sitting right beside it. Courtney smirks confidently.)

Courtney- “Wel, well, well. I think this should be a cinch.” (She starts to approach the bunny.)

(However, just as she does so, the bunny uncharacteristically roars loudly and dangerously, showing sharp teeth like a lions.)

Courtney- “GAHHHHHH!!!” (She holds up her leg and arms in defense, surprised by the bunny’s ferocity. However, she’s not one to give up a challenge so easily. She sets her leg down and composes herself by flexing her knuckles.) “Ok… maybe not so much a cinch but I’m always up for a little hard work.” (She then holds up her arms like a boxer and approaches the bunny again.)

(Scene transition, AGAIN, this time to Mike. He is nervously holding onto a letter in a pink envelope with a heart on it. Whatever he’s doing, he’s not comfortable about it as he walks into one of the cabins and places it onto one of the beds)

(Once he leaves it on the bed though, he hears a voice from outside)

Sky - “I’ll be back in a second!” (We fail to see who she was talking to before this moment)

(Mike gasps, and quickly looks for an escape. He does the most sensible option. He jumps straight out of the window)

(This causes Sky to open the door with a shocked look to her face, but when she looks around, she sees nothing. Neither person nor object, except for the note placed on her bed)

Sky - “Huh…...must have been a raccoon…..” (She shrugs it off before taking the note, opening it and getting started with reading it) “Meet me at the dock of shame at 5 for a little surprise. I totally found some people who would love to join in an alliance with you! Love, Dave.” (Looks a bit mixed.) “Well I could use the allies… ok, I guess there’s no downside to this!” (She turns around and begins to make off for the dock of shame.)

(Mike is shown peering from behind the cabins. He has mixed feelings on what he has helped accomplish, but he doesn’t even know what Heather’s plan is here)

(Another scene transition reveals the same toilet that Brick had attempted to enter through and a bunch of movement from the toilet. What stands out the most is that Brick is NOWHERE to be seen and that he seems to have somehow made it into the depths of the toilet to hunt for this key in the septic tank.)

Brick - “Oh for the love of all that’s good, someone tell me where this key is!”

(He is ignored though, as outside of the septic tank, Heather and Mike are having one more meeting before Heather’s plan is actually put into action. They do seem to be listening in though and are just accepting this with uncertainty.)

Heather - “....okay, so, after you leave Dave to me, watch for Sky, then give me the signal.”

Mike - “Uh, yeah, sure, you can count on me! Heheh….”  
(We then transition again, this time to Heather on the Dock of Shame, tapping her foot as she waits for something. She even irritatedly looks at her wristwatch - that is on her wrist only for this single scene, before asking)

Heather - “WHERE is he? I KNEW I couldn’t count on him!”

(We then see Mike walking in onto the scene with Dave at his side, Mike apparently talking to him and finishing up an off-screen conversation)

Mike - “I just don’t know what’s up with Heather!” (Gestures over to Heather)

(Heather looks and sees them, and then puts her plan into proper action. She starts to cry hysterically, holding on desperately to a pole.)

Mike- “I think she could r-really use some company…”

Dave- (Honestly doesn’t look convinced) “She doesn’t seem to do a good job with her own company, why should I care?”

Mike - “Well….um, maybe girls like Sky like guys who help other girls when they’re down?”

Dave- (Is about to say something in objection, probably due to Mike obviously trying to use ‘Sky’ as a motive. But unfortunately his heart is a bit too lovestruck and happy from recent events to think logically.) “... Y-you’re right. Alright, I guess I’ll go see what’s going on.” (He walks over towards Heather.)

(Heather be fake sobbing as Dave reaches her.)

Dave- “Everything ok?”

Heather- (Sniffles) “Nothing…”

Dave - “No tell me…” (Heather smirks to herself as he says this.)

Heather- (Resuming fake tears) “W-well… I don’t want to sound like a suck or anything but Sky has just been the WORST to me… and I just don’t get why.” (She poses a bit, and Dave looks a bit skeptical. She then grabs onto his shoulder, leg raised up into the air) “I… I don’t think I can go on…” (She continues ‘bawling’, switching over to the pole and hitting it weakly.)

(Mike is meanwhile on a tree, looking around for sightings of Sky, as part of the plan. He stills seems unsure about this plan though.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Mike: “Doing this made me feel uncomfortable. I mean, doing something like this to a fellow guy just feels wrong, ya know? And normally Heather is a lot more… forgiving than this. Like any plots she’s made have been to get rid of things that were upsetting her or to just be better at the game. This is going too far.”

Dave- “Sky’s just a hard girl to get to know, that’s all.” (Puts hand on Heather’s shoulder) “Don’t take it personally. I know you wouldn’t want people to take what you said personally.”

Heather- (Looks a little miffed at Dave’s implications, which is fueling her drive to keep going with this charade. She whimpers and then hugs onto him) “I’m just surprised that you are supporting her w-when she’s said so many terrible and personal attacks on you!”

Dave - “......what? What do you mean?”

Heather- (Breaks away and ‘sniffs) “I… I feel bad telling you this… but you should know… Sky confided with the girls right before the ceremony last night that she really can’t stand you.”

(Dave is shocked to hear this, mouth agap, clearly hurt)

Heather- “She said you’re a germaphobe who just reverted back to a coward even after the fear challenge, that you obsessively stalk her and act possessive towards her and she’s repulsed by you, and she’s only stringing you along to get… (‘Sniffles’) further into the game.”

Dave - “But….I thought….me and Sky had a real connection…..” (Is really visibly hurt by this)

(At this moment, Sky can be seen approaching from not too far away. Mike spots her from his hiding spot in the tree. He starts making bird noises, alerting Heather that ‘Sky is coming’, and that she needs to finish up the plan fast)

Heather- “Sky is just playing you for your vote, she’s that desperate to win this game, and you’re just so nice I can’t watch you fall for it anymore.” (She puts her hands to her face to seem emotional.)

Dave - “No… nonononono… it’s a lie!” (He looks extremely in denial. This is starting to be all too familiar considering what happened to Cody.) “Heather y-you must’ve misheard her! Sky is not like that… is she?” (He seems on the verge of tears.)

(Heather just nods solemnly.)

Dave - (Sniffles a bit, tears streaming down his face)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Dave - (He is sitting on the toilet in fetal position when he lifts his head up and cries like a baby practically with tears all streaming down his face, showing a moment of severe sensitivity)

(Mike remains in the tree, making bird noises, now joined by many actual birds, telling that Sky is now even closer than before)

Heather- (Goes in for the coup de grace, cradling Dave’s face in her hands. The poor boy is just disillusioned and seems barely aware of her.) “Maybe Sky thinks you’re a coward, but I… think you’re really talented.” (She smiles and then… KISSES Dave.)

Dave- “...!” (His eyes seem to go blank as Heather kisses him. A single tear rolls down his right eye as his mind tries to process what just happened. His first kiss was taken by a stranger after hearing that the girl of his dreams didn’t really care for him and was using him all along. He just stands there looking rather dead inside.)

Sky- (She seems to have reached the site and looks over to the Dock of Shame. What she sees makes her expression go from bubbly to horrified.) “Oh…...my……………”

(As she says whatever she finishes with, we see Mike see this and also gasp, falling off the tree as he does so, the birds all flapping away into the sky. Mike actually hits the ground - behind a bush - not far behind Sky - who has just dropped the letter onto the ground and stomped on it before angrily storming away. She ignores the effectively fainted and equally shocked Mike)

Heather: (Tries to pull Dave in closer but Dave just pulls himself out of her grasp and ultimately runs off in tears, hiding his eyes with his arm.) “... Heh.” (She smirks, satisfied with her plot unfolding as planned, even if she completely went below the belt.)

(Later, over by the beach. We can see Sky walking along, her footprints left in the sand, and looking like she desperately is trying to maintain her composure.)

Sky- “M-my game… m-my ally… m-my chance at the thousand… i-i-it’s… that… that fiend…” (She falls to her knees with a groan and starts hitting the sand pitifully with her fists) “AGHHHHHHHHH!!!”

(In a similar fashion, by another dock, is Dave. His steps are slower and his expression seems empty and dispirited, tears still streaming down.)

(He eventually goes to the ground too and while crying pounds his fists onto the ground)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Sky- “TRAITOROUS FREAK!” (She points furiously to the screen) “Was this his way of trolling me? Pestering me once I’ve returned just to go with Heather? The one who got me out in the first place?! I’m unbelievably ticked off right now! And now I am officially out of options! But he is NOT getting away with this! Nor is Heather once I can find a way to get her sorry butt off the show.”

(Scene Transition 2.0. We return to the site of where Courtney was doing her challenge for her key. And it seems to have gone… well. Courtney’s hair is disheveled and she has several bite marks and scratches on her arms and clothes but she’s currently got the bunny in a choke hold with one arm and is beating her fist onto his head aggressively. Emma approaches her and looks at the scene with dismay.)

Emma- “Need a little help there, Courtney?”

Courtney- (Pow) “I’m fine.” (Pow) “Just making sure-” (Pow) “this stupid thing-” (Pow) “can’t counter-sue!” (One more pow knocks it out cold.) “Huff! Success!” (She gets up and gracefully gets her key.

Emma - (Seems a bit stunned by what she saw, but ignores it and moves on to the topic at hand) “Well, me and LeShawna were wondering something.”

Courtney - “What kind of something?”

Emma - “I’m going to be a bit on the blunt side, but with the merge being in action now and an obvious three-person alliance still existing, we were thinking of forming a three-person alliance of our own to counter it, and we're hoping that you’d be the third person, perhaps? Against Heather?”

Courtney- “Gladly. In fact she’s so desperate to keep Duncan on her side she promised ME immunity from her votes the next two eliminations. It’d be the perfect thing to do to leave her powerless.”

Emma - (Is pleasantly surprised) “Well, good to know that you agree! And, she really promised that? Do you think she’d keep her word?”

Courtney- “If she values her word, yes. I mean it’s obviously that’s the only reason Duncan is working with her. She offered him protection on the Gophers and kept her word to protect him. So for once I think I can assume she’ll not vote for me.”

Emma - “Well I hope you’re right. Who knows with her though, she’s not known to be entirely trustworthy. At all.”

Courtney- “Which is why first chance we get, we are eliminating her so I don’t even have to worry about her keeping her deal.” (Smirks)

Emma - (Smirks at herself, clearly looking forward to it) “I look forward to getting her off this island.”

(Later, at the same cabin Sky got the letter, Sky is laying on the bottom bunk clutching a pillow and looking sad and angry. She’s even sniffling a little bit. LeShawna, looking a lot like Courtney ironically enough with her torn, somewhat wet, and injured appearance, walks in. She looks concerned, having heard the cries.)

LeShawna- “What’s up gurl?”

Sky - (Looks up at LeShawna) “How’d you get all scratched up like that?”

LeShawna- “Hah! You should see the crocodiles!” (She spins around her newly revealed key through the hole with her pointer finger.) “What about you? What’s up?” (Puts a hand on Sky’s leg in comfort.)

Sky - “Well, you see, what happened was….” (She tells LeShawna off-screen)

(As such, we cut immediately to outside of the cabins. At first, all is peaceful. Until LeShawna charges out of the Girl’s cabin with anger and determination in her eyes)

LeShawna- “Heather is SO off of this island!”

(She first arrives at the septic tank site. She humorously is speaking to Brick through the… toilet. I know, it’s as weird and gross as it sounds.)

LeShawna- “We need you in the alliance so we can vote out Heather! She’s been playing around with Sky and Dave!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Brick- (Yet again a potent stench is radiating from him though he seems used to it) “Wow… first Jen seems to be distancing herself from going into a commitment and then this kissing act of treason? Love really is a battlefield.”

(LeShawna then goes up to Jen, basically repeating exactly what she said to Brick. The branch seems to break and plummet down as Jen shrieks. She and the branch do land safely though and Jen is free to grab her key and follow after LeShawna. She does seem skeptical though.)

(Meanwhile, Duncan is hanging over by the cabin benches, chilling and enjoying some well-deserved relaxation time until LeShawna approaches. She whispers into his ear of her plans and he at first seems very offended and even into it before waiting for LeShawna to go. Then he just looks a bit pained.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Duncan- “Dude, could you imagine what would’ve happened if she pulled that on me and Courtney?! And honestly I didn’t think she’d go for the ‘lover’s quarrel’ method. Like that’s kind of lame and pathetic.” (He folds his arms.)

(Lastly LeShawna reunites with her alliance mate Emma and the newly joined Courtney. She seems happy to see them though Emma and Courtney are concerned at LeShawna’s obvious impatience. She speaks to them and they both look shocked at what they hear. Just then the announcement speaker turns on.)

Blaineley - (Intercom, normal speech) “Alright, campers! Meet me at the campfire in ten! And be sure to bring your keys!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** LeShawna- “I did my thing. I did my part when I did my thing. Now one of those two-timers is for sure going home tonight!”

(Back at the campfire site, Brick is sitting on one of the logs. All of the others are standing, and many cringing, a few bits of distance away from him. Nobody wants to go near him after where he’s been. Dave can be seen standing around look miserable but unharmed. Without a key.)

Jen- “Oh… so you weren’t able to find a key?”

Dave- “... Wasn’t up for it…”

(To emphasize the point, a brief cut-in occurs where we see an obviously dangerous looking snake guarding a key. However they look COMPLETELY bored, as they haven’t seen or encountered anyone the whole day and all they have is a key to keep them busy. It hisses at the camera angrily before returning to Blaineley, leaning one of her legs on the chests like pirate captain would.)

Blaineley - “Yargh! It be time to claim your treasure! Those fortunate enough to bare a precious key, come forth with it!”

(Just then, the scene is interrupted by Chris - dressed in his own pirate get -up, a male pirate suit without the long tailed coat, and black where Blaineley’s is dark purple and white where her’s has red - save for pants which are black, comes rushing in. He even has a fake parrot on his shoulder. His costume is pretty messy looking though, in the sense that he basically rushed to put it on)

Chris McLean - “WOAH!” (He falls to the ground after tripping and gets up) “I’M UP! I’M UP! THE STAR OF THE SHOW HAS ARRIVED!” (He sees everyone looking all confused at him) “What did I miss?”

Blaineley - (Poker face smirk on) “Oh nothing…...only basically the entire challenge. We’re right at the end, infact!”

Chris McLean - “WHAT?! I MISSED THE CHALLENGE?! NO! TELL ME YOU HAVE THE SEPTIC TANK FOOTAGE!”

Blaineley - ”..........that’s what you’re most upset about missing?”

Chris McLean - “Well, I don’t see anybody in casts indicating a bear mauling happened, or snake bites, so yes!”

Blaineley - “.....then yes…….we have the footage.”

Chris McLean - “Okay, good! With that out of the way….I MISSED THE CHALLENGE?!”

Blaineley - “Well maybe you should’ve have set your clock behind eight hours.”

Chris McLean - “I did NOT do that! Infact, I have reason to believe YOU DID!”

Blaineley - (Acting all innocent and mocking-like) “I have no idea what you mean! I have NO reason to have done that all! And without a motive, your accusation falls flat on it’s face!”

Courtney - “Excuse me, but, can we just open our chests and get our prizes now?”

Chris McLean - “Fine, sure whatever!” (Folds arms and is clearly still mad about missing out on hosting the challenge)

Blaineley - (Keeps smirk on her face)

(We then cut to the campers all opening up their treasure chests)

Duncan - (Opens his and pulls out what looks like a bag of potato chips and a juice box) “Is this really the best you could do?”

(Chris is still folding his arms and grimacing, Blaineley just smirks and nods her head in response to Duncan)

(B seems to be scratching his head as his key has proven ineffective on all of the chests. He raises his hand towards the hosts.)

(Even Blaineley seems confused)

(Chris then smiles a little bit)  
Chris McLean - “Oh, yeah! Haha, I wasn’t able to mention that some of the keys don’t open up ANY chests!”

(B is silently irritated with that turn of events)

Courtney- “DAHHHHH!!!” (She seems to be in the same predicament. Her key didn’t open any either) “I risked rabies to not get a single prize?!” (She grabs the chest, lifts it up, and throws it angrily off to the side)

(As Emma gets a toaster, Heather reaches into her open chest and pulls out an oddly lavish prize. A gift basket complete with a pink bow and goodies inside.)

Heather - “Oh!” (Reaches inside and pulls a card with a marshmallow on it from the basket) “And look, an invincibility pass! Lucky me!” (Everyone angrily scowls at her for winning this. Well, everyone in LeShawna’s alliance does)

(Dave pulls out two ships in a bottle. He still seems very depressed. He looks over to LeShawna and Mike. LeShawna is not having any of it while holding a sexy leg lamp while Mike looks a lot more sympathetic with his accordion.)

(Lastly we see Brick pull out what looks like a fairly fancy green bottle.)

Brick- “What could this be?”

Blaineley - “Ooh, looks like Brick will be able to cover up that stench with a can of new cleaver body spray! Cleaver, it cuts through the stink!”

Brick - “I just snorkeled through a septic tank, for cologne?’ (He grimaces a bit but salutes humbly) “I-I… accept it kindly sir…”

Blaineley- “Ma’am!”

Brick- “Whatever…” (He genuinely seems a bit displeased.)

(Next we scroll through all the contestants with their prizes or without their prizes as Blaineley continues to speak.)

Blaineley - “Well, I hope everyone got the treasures they were looking for, and more! But now, it is time for all of you to do your secular duty and send someone off the island, for good! So cast your votes, and-”

Chris McLean - (interjects with his own pirate talk) “And we’ll see ye buccaneers back at the campfire pit after sundown! Argh!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** LeShawna - “Looks like Dave is goin’ down!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** B - (Holds up a photograph of Dave)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Duncan - “Better you than Courtney.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Sky - “CREEP!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Dave - (Is still sitting in fetal position and crying like in his previous confessional)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Mike - (Just blankly looks at the camera and doesn’t know what to do, think, or say)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather- “I’m untouchable, AND dominant. These losers need to watch their backs because if they continue to taunt me, they’ll find themselves out of luck.”

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(There is no second commercial for this episode - only static in it's place)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY]**

(We then cut to the elimination ceremony. Somewhere else on the island, Chef is taking a shower in the luxurious shower that was won in the X-Treme challenge. There is also, somewhere else on the island, Scuba Bear undergoing a doctor's’ check-up, The Bear Mother catching her husband watching a show aimed at babies much to her shock and dismay, and. last but not least, there is a Goose flying into Crafts Services to hold a candle vigil in honour of the Mighty Geese team. However, it’s ceremony is interrupted by a small ball of dirt - a clod - rolling into the tent to do the same. After a heated yet one-sided argument, this turns into an outright showdown between the two and the most epic battle in this season yet. However, most importantly there is a campfire ceremony going on. This one is the second post merge elimination ceremony, and it is being hosted by none other than Blaineley - now in her usual attire rather than her pirate outfit from earlier.)

Blaineley - “And now the moment we’ve all been waiting for, the moment of truth! The Marshmallow ceremony!” (With a smile, she holds up the plate of marshmallows) “You know the routine by now, I’m sure, whoever doesn’t gone of these delicious campfire snack foods, is eliminated!” (There is a dramatic pause with close-ups of Jen, Sky, Duncan, and Blaineley, even B, all before Blaineley even hands out the first marshmallow. Put she does reach for it when a worried Mike and a confident Heather are given moments. Oh, and a scowling LeShawna, an equally scowling Sky, and a still unhappy Dave) “Since she has immunity, Heather gets the first marshmallow!” (She tosses the marshmallow to Heather, who smugly catches it)

Heather - “Thanks so much!”

(LeShawna, Emma, Courtney, Sky, Jen, Brick, and basically everyone besides Dave, Duncan and Mike glare and/or scowl at Heather at this point)

Blaineley - “As for the rest of you, Brick, Jen AND LeShawna, all three of you are safe too!” (She tosses them all marshmallows at the same time, all of them being happy caught in-hand)

(Brick seems to have a face implying that perhaps his septic tank adventure was worth it. Okay, not really, but you get the point)

(Jen and LeShawna just averagely smile at getting their symbols of safety for another night)

Blaineley - “Not to mention, Courtney AND Duncan!” (She tosses them their marshmallows too)

(Duncan has this sly smile and brow raise at Courtney, which makes Courtney smile back in return)

Blaineley - “And B…..” (B looks at her) “Chris would tell you he feels you should be eliminated for bringing Sammy joy, but he’s not here, so I’m going to tell you that you’re safe!” (Throws him his marshmallow, B smiles and retrieves it) “Aaaaand Mike! You are the last one to get votes this week!” (Hands him his marshmallow.)

(Dave and Sky look to one another. Dave with sorrow and Sky with feistiness. They are the bottom two.)

Blaineley- “Soooo it comes down to Dave, the clean-cut contestant who has lost his mojo and is apparently a two-timer. And Sky who came back and who some people are thinking went a bit too far.”

Sky- “I was justified.” (She seems bitter.)

Blaineley- “The last one to be safe this week is………………………….”(cue dramatic pause)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up of Dave)  
(Close-up of Sky)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up of Brick and Jen getting all tense and into the tension)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up of a bored and yawning Duncan)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up of Courtney also being somewhat bored)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up of B, being silent and chill)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up of Mike, also being sucked into the tension)  
(Close-up of Heather, being confident and smug the whole time)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up of LeShawna, having a determined look to her face)  
(Close-up of Emma, being still irritated at Heather’s immunity)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Blaineley - “...........Sky!” (Throws Sky her marshmallow, making Dave indeed, the one eliminated from the competition)

Dave- “...........” (He is just mentally done and exhausted at this point) “I suppose you’re happy then…”

Sky - (She sighs before looking at Dave and speaking) “Well if you didn’t want me to be pleased to see you gone maybe you shouldn't have been toying with me and my everything and acting all possessive over me as if I were your property!”

Dave- “... I suppose I did think we would be a pair made in heaven. I should’ve taken a cue from Cody with Courtney but I didn’t. I thought you’d be better than that, and that I was better than that. I guess I deserve this for not focusing on the game like when I came in.”

Sky - “And then you went and fooled around with Heather while trying to convince me that you loved me! Like that makes up for that!”

Dave- “She forced herself onto ME! And you had the nerve to talk about me behind my back! Saying you were using me for votes and not being mature enough to say it to my face!” (He seems to be lashing out)

(Everyone seems to be watching this with awkward or surprised expressions. Heather though seems to be eating it up for dessert.)

Sky - “I…...I……..I don’t know where you would’ve gotten that from!”

Jen- (Huffs) “I have a hunch.”

Heather- “And don’t even try to lie Sky. It’s obvious. You just latched onto him because you know you are powerless otherwise. Even I could’ve figured out that much.

Sky- “S-so… that’s why you did that?!” (She looks furious and makes to lunge at her) “You conniving witch!” (B and Brick hold her back.)

Dave- (He just seems resigned to all this and sighs sadly) “I’m going home then… I think I could use the time to recover from this.” (Some of the contestants look over to him sadly as Dave walks towards the Dock of Shame.)

LeShawna- “Man we got played…” (Grimaces) “Again!”

Courtney- “She won’t have immunity forever…”

(Mike on the other hand looks… determined. Especially determined, as though ready to say something.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Mike- “Ok, I think that was the last straw… a-and I’ve never really been one to confront anybody back home but… I think I need to have a talk with Heather. If she continues to go off the deep end like this… t-then I’m not sure if I can count on her as a friend… o-or even someone to go with the top three with. I thought she was better than all this… better than my mom…” (He rubs his arm insecurely as he says this.)

Mike - (However, he is unable to bring himself to talk about it here. Not yet, basically) “Heather…”

Heather- “Hmm?”

Mike- “Can we have a talk tomorrow…?”

Heather- “...” (Looks surprised) “If you say so… now if you all will excuse me. I’m going to take a shower.” (She walks off, as the rest of the cast watches her with a mix of leers and awkward stares.)

(We then cut to the communal showers, where Heather is - obscured behind the shower curtain - bathing herself in said shower. Humming to herself as she does so.)

(Outside, LeShawna is shown kneeling down by the pipes, taking out one and placing in it’s place - via duct tape - a pipe connecting to the septic tank. After she duct tapes it, she turns a knob and the waste water begins it’s journey)

(Soon enough, though we don’t see it, it begins spraying on the girl in said shower)

(LeShawna just has hands on her hips in a triumphant pose)

Heather - “What the-EW! IS THIS SEWAGE?! EW! STOP IT! STOP IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” (She continues screaming like that)

(LeShawna just smiles, does some finger gestures, and begins walking away like a boss)

Heather - “AUGH! STOP IT! STOP IT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

(LeShawna’s laugh can be heard)

Heather - “STOP IT-STOP-STOP IT! AUGH-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

(We then cut to the dock as this is happening, where see Blaineley once more. She is looking at this with a bit of a poker face on)

Blaineley - “Well, looks like Heather’s gonna be bathing for quite a while now. Anyway, this episode sure was a doozy, and it was all mine too! I really rocked that pirate costume! Chris’ just made him look old. Anyway, we’ve lost yet another camper to the cruel hands of fate! Who will be lost next? Will Heather win immunity again or will her plans continue to, flush, down the toilet into the septic tank of loserdom? What will Mike have to say to his alliance mate? And is Jen and Brick completely a lost cause now? Find out the answers to most of these questions and more in the next episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!”

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE, DAVE]**


	17. Hide and Be Sneaky

(Just like the previous episode, this episode opens up the recap sequence to recap what occurred previously. Except this time it's only Chris McLean standing on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa, attempting to do the recap as his co-host Blaineley is not anywhere to be seen at the moment, but she could be just off-screen.)

Chris - “Last time on Total Drama Island…” (Glares) “I got screwed over by my co-host.” (Shakes it off) “But more to the point, our campers channeled their inner Pirates of Camp Wawanakwa, hunting down keys in a number of different tasks, all in the hopes of acquiring some luscious booty. Jen realized she was being a bit one-sided in her pursuit of romance and let Brick go on fairly decent terms. Much more decent compared to the drama mama bomb that Heather pulled on Sky and Dave. Fireworks went flying, tears were shed, LeShawna went a marching into war, and there was a lot of strategizing going on as well. Ultimately we saw some campers go the distance, getting treasures that in hindsight, weren’t really worth the effort. Except for Heather, who managed to save herself from paying the price for her sloppier than usual gameplay with an invincibility pass. With one two-timer safe, it left the other ‘two-timer’ Dave to get sent onto the sanitized Boat of Losers home. Still with a new alliance of Courtney, LeShawna, and Emma on the rise and Mike showing some backbone for the first time in this season, things are looking promising this episode. Find out what happens and stay tuned on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!”

(End of recap, cue intro sequence)

**[INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial doesen't seem to be much of anything. It is just a frog standing on a stage looking at an audience)

(There is silence)

(There is a cough from someone in the audience)

(There is a yawn)

(One person gets up to leave, but before they could even open the door....)

Frog - *Ribbit*

(The crowd suddenly goes wild with cheers and applause as if this was the single most greatest performance in the history of mankind)

(Commercial ends on the frog staring into the camera)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(We open with a shot of the island from a distance. No other interesting things in the shot this time)

(Instead we just cut to Heather and Mike sitting together by the cabin, Heather angrily holding one of her tops, though this one has been quite thoroughly shredded, much to her annoyance as one might expect. Mike is holding a bottle of grape soda, Grapetastic Pop, in his hand, and opens it due to being thirsty for it. Heather’s gift basket is sitting in between them, clearly where the soda pop came from.)

Mike- (Takes a sip of it and seems happy) “T-this tastes amazing! I’ve never really had any sort of soda before… namely because it was unhealthy and namely because it was too ‘good’ for me… I guess that’s one good thing that came out of last challenge.”

Heather - (Is still fixated on her shredded clothing) “I can not BELIEVE that LeShawna shredded my clothes! She is SO gonna pay for this!”

Mike- “...” (Closes the lid on his soda and sets it in the basket) “Heather, m-may I be frank…?”

Heather - (Leering) “What?”

Mike- “... You kind of earned it.” (Heather’s eyes widen and she looks to him.) “You went too far… you said you wanted to teach Sky a lesson but w-why did you have to go and hurt Dave’s feelings too? HE’S the one who went home, not Sky like you wanted.”

Heather - “We’re in a competition here, I’m just playing the game. Why am I the only one here who seems to understand the point of being here?”

Mike- “You played the game desperately though Heather… you could’ve gone about making more deals like you did with Courtney to get Sky eliminated, o-or showed how she was a bigger threat… instead you did something heinous and you were completely proud of it. You brought Dave to TEARS!”

Heather - “Not my fault he was a little crybaby about it. Besides, I did not want another alliance on this island besides mine! It’s all part of my plan to get Sky eliminated, if you would just let it happen and stop taking the side of the enemy! If you wanna go join Team LeShawna, you can, but they probably won’t trust you at this point, let alone take you to the Final Three.”

Mike- “Heather. You are my best friend here… and you were the one willing to take me to the final three when not many people approached me… besides…” (Scratches his head) “I mean, there’s like a future after this game right? You don’t want to be seen as someone wicked and mean and cruel. I’d rather see you play the game like the sharp, crafty, and intelligent person you were before the merge.”

Heather - (Seems a bit flattered by what Mike is saying but scowls and folds her arms.) “Mike, we’re IN the merge now. Everyone’s going to be backstabbing and manipulating people just like Sky was with Dave. If you wanna try some other way besides mine, be my guest and watch yourself be sailing the Boat of Losers quicker than you can SAY ‘Grapetastic Pop’.” (Points at the soda) “You could buy countless of those with a $100,000 and it’s hard to even make that much money quickly without an opportunity like this. So just accept that I want to play a bit more of a hardcore game and work with me to get it. We’re going to become celebrities regardless.”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Mike- “Yeah but wouldn’t you want to be the celebrity with a positive fanbase?” (Sighs) “I mean I feel like Heather’s helped me grow… a lot. But let’s just say I’m not keen on telling her the truth about my ‘personalities’ yet.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather - “Who cares about friends? In this world there are shepards and there are sheeps, and Mike is a sheep who just happens to be smarter than the others.” (Does horn sign with hands) “Baaa!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Mike- “I-I mean, she doesn’t seem like the type to be cruel about it but… with the way she’s playing recently, I’d imagine her trying to take advantage of it or something… like my parents.” (Frowns with a glum sigh.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Heather - “With how devoted he is to me at this point, I pretty much always have at least one vote on my side. Of course, there will probably come a time when I don’t need him anymore. For now though, he’s at least useful.”

(Meanwhile in the Girl’s Cabin, after a short viewing of the cabins at dawn. Sky seems to be talking to LeShawna and Jen. Sky is sitting on the bed looking glum, LeShawna sitting next to her looking supportive, and Jen getting ready for the morning with some lip gloss.)

LeShawna- “Girl, you gotta put Dave out of your head.”

Sky - “I know, I just can’t believe that something like that would happen! I mean, Heather’s such a witch, she played me AND Dave for fools…...I almost felt sorry for Dave, he seemed so broken by what she did to him.”

Jen- “You contributed to it too, y’know. I think you seriously overreacted.”

Sky - (Gets defensive) “What? How?”

Jen- “You weren’t even serious about him and yet you acted like he had torn your heart into two. If you had just owned up to the fact that you didn’t really feel the same way for him earlier, this wouldn’t have happened.”

LeShawna- “Well I was the one to get everyone to vote him off though Jen-”

Jen- “I didn’t vote for him LeShawna! Dave was on my team, and he was a cool guy. He didn’t deserve to be torn up like that.”

Sky - “Well it’s Heather’s fault more than mine! I was trying to be nice to him! I didn’t want him to feel bad! Is trying to keep him happy a bad thing now?”

Jen- “You were using him like Amy was using Sammy. I’ve had enough firsthand experience to tell when someone’s leading someone on or just using a certain connection to make them loyal to you. It’s like a sneak peek from a fashion label that turns out to be a fake!”

LeShawna- “Wait girl…” (Looks to Sky) “Were you just using Dave for votes? I mean you two were hanging around since the merge began so I thought you two were cuddle buddies or somethin’.”

Sky - “What?! No! Are you implying I’m like Heather, because I’m not! If I was using Dave, then Courtney must have been using Cody when he was still in the competition, if that’s what you’re implying!”

Jen- “Well she overcame that. Not to mention it was Dave who was the one to tell her to stop that ‘shopping bag lackey’ attitude in the first place. Anyways point is, I hope you’ve learned your lesson Sky. It’s clear you want to play the game but you’re going about it in a desperate way.”

Sky - “How?! How am I being desperate? I’m training to be in the olympics, I don’t see why I’d need to play the game desperately, or how I am doing it!”

Jen- “Because you returned and you’re first thing to do was latch onto Dave and then make a lackluster impression to the rest of us of your relationship with him when the confessionals were revealed.” (LeShawna looks over this argument by now.)

Sky - “I’m desperate because I returned? I don’t see how, Heather tricked me off!”

LeShawna- (Gets up) “Ok, ok, break it up sweetpeas. I’ll admit I think you should’ve been more honest with Dave Sky, but Jen, we ALL wanted Heather gone over Dave. I’m pretty sure Sky would’ve voted her off had Heather not gotten immunity right?” (Eyes Sky)

Sky - “Of course I would have! My goal was to get her off, and I stuck to that. Or at least wanted to stick to it had she not gotten immunity. We really need to hope she doesn’t win immunity again.”

Jen- “You got that right.” (Smiles)

LeShawna- “Yep, the best way to mend a broken heart is a little something called ‘revenge.’” (She gives a bit more of a sharper and more steely smile to the two girls.)

(Sky and Jen appear to return said smile to her)

**[THE DOCK OF SHAME]**

(We then cut to all of the campers - that’d be Courtney, Emma, Heather, Brick, LeShawna, B, Duncan, Mike, Sky and Jen - are gathered at the dock of shame and standing infront of Chris - and Blaineley - as they explain the challenge to them)

Chris McLean - “Today’s challenge is a good ol’ fashioned game of Hide and Seek! You all get one hundred minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you!”

Emma - “That’s an awfully long time to hide. Like, it’s over an hour.”

Chris McLean - “What? No it’s not!”

Courtney - “You said one hundred minutes. That’d be an hour and about forty minutes.”

Chris McLean - “Did not!”

Blaineley - (Rolls eye) “What he meant to say was ten minutes. You all have TEN minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you!”

(The screen starts showing images of Chef in different outfits, poses, and expressions as Blaineley explains his credentials.)

Blaineley- “With his military background and advanced degree in manhunting”, (Now we see Chef casually standing on the other end of the dock, smiling) “He’s uniquely qualified to make this game, excruciatingly, hard.” (Chef pulls out a water gun and pumps it up)

Duncan - (Scoffs) “What’s with the water gun?” (Notices a red line pointing right at his forehead)

Chris McLean - “The Lifeguard chair is home base, when he finds you, Chef will try to spray you. If you escape his blast, you can try to run to home base! But, if he catches you on your way, he’ll douse you!” (Chef is pointing un at Duncan. Chef makes a grin, Duncan is at first neutral idle, then casually smirks/smiles, getting all smug)

Duncan - “Oooh, so we’re gonna get splashed by a bit of water, now I’m terrified!” (All mocking and sarcastic. Chef not that amused.)

Chris McLean - (Also smug) “Why don’t you demonstrate, Chef?”

(Chef grins as he pumps up the water gun. Then, he shockingly turns around and blasts Chris with it instead. The gun fires a stream of water so big that it’s several times bigger than the gun itself. It knocks Chris about a mile away, if not further, making him now at a distance away surprising even Chef himself)

Chris McLean - (From distance) “NOT ON ME, DUDE!”

Heather - (Annoyed) “So how do we win this game?”

Blaineley - (Putting away her umbrella she took out to avoid being wet while Chris walks back drenched in water) “For that, there are three options! One, don’t get discovered in your hiding place. Two, run to home base before Chef blasts you, or three, once you’ve been caught, help Chef find other campers!”

Chris McLean - (Interrupts) “Do any of those, and you win invincibility! All clear?”

(Several of the contestants look a bit outraged or caught off-guard at this.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Courtney- (Leering with one leg over the other) “Unbelievable. What kind of challenge gives multiple ways and MULTIPLE PEOPLE immunity? So even if Heather were to get caught or doused, she could just willy nilly walk up to somebody, find their hiding place, and she’ll be safe from elimination! I smell favoritism… and a potential lawsuit if this sort of contestant pandering keeps happening.”

Emma- “Why are you giving us all these ways of winning invincibility? The last few challenges only had one person being immune?”

Chris McLean - “What are you talking about? I did the math check like two times. The odds of you guys actually getting more than one person having immunity are like, extremely low!”

Brick- “You do realize that this challenge just lets people do whatever they want and they could go searching if they wanted to, right sir?”

Chris McLean - “Well, would you like for us to ring up the Producers and tell them they have to come down here and rethink the challenge all over again? I’m sure they’d just love being dragged out of their hard work over at the offices just because their chosen contestants that they’re giving the chance of fame to, are acting like their challenge is unfair!”

Courtney- “...” (Stomps her foot in frustration) “I hate that logic. Fine, we’ll let this slide.”

(Chris and Blaineley have this smirk to their faces)

Blaineley - “Well then…….the ten minutes to hide starts…….”

Chris McLean & Blaineley - “NOW!”

(All of the contestants get moving as fast as they can. The ultimate game of hide and seek has officially begun.)

(The scene turns to Sky, who’s wandering around by the cabins, trying to think of a good hiding spot.)

Sky- “Ok Sky, think, think, think… a hiding spot that only a gymnast could pull off.” (She looks around for one, first thought is high up in the trees) “I could go into the top of the trees, but that also could make me an easy target in some ways…..”

(Ironically, Heather suddenly walks into view, looking annoyed.)

Heather- (Sees Sky and rolls her eyes) “... I was going to ask the first person I saw a question but that someone turned out to be you. So forget it.”

Sky - (Glares at Heather) “Is there something you want to say to me, or are you just one to say things behind people’s backs instead?”

Heather- “I only say things behind people’s backs if they are a threat to me. So you should be thankful I did talk to Dave about how you were obviously using him behind your back.”

Sky - “Heather, I’m going to be blunt, but you are a C[BLEEP]!”

Heather- (Gasps) “...” (Glares) “Just wait until I tattle your location to Chef you useless sack of protein powder!” (She stomps away in the other direction. It seems she’s looking for something based on how she looks in all directions.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Sky - “Okay. I don’t know what came over me, but it felt good calling Heather that. By the looks of things she seemed to be looking for something though. I want to find out what. Then again it could just be Chef… or Mike actually, maybe even Duncan…..I thought of following her, but I decided it was best to change my location for some time first just incase she followed through on her threat.”

(Meanwhile, LeShawna can be seen in her swimsuit over by the same lifeguard tower and dock that Chris described. She’s climbing down a ladder and ultimately swims in the water. She looks around before carefully placing what looks like a hollow blade watergrass with a lilypad tied to it and hooking it to her mouth. She then carefully submerges herself into water, clearly intent on hiding underwater and breathing through this utensil.)

(We then cut to Emma, who is walking through the island’s large area rather aimlessly, when she suddenly trips over an oddly placed lump in the ground)

Emma - “GAH!” (She falls to the ground and looks back at this lump. It lightly moves. Very, unnatural for a lump of ground) “What the……” (She stands up, hands on hips, eyebrow raised. The lump now does nothing)

(It looks like an ordinary ‘hill’ in the ground, but she knows she saw it move)

Emma - “Okay…….what the heck……..” (She lightly kicks the lump)

The Lump - “Ow! Watch it! These clothes are like, designer! Very VERY expensive!”

Emma - (Now knows well who this is) “Welp, you just blew your cover now.”

Jen - (She reveals herself to be the lump) “Oh darn it!”

Emma - “I have to commend you for something, that actually was a pretty thoughtful disguise though. I’d personally wanna steer clear of the main paths through the woods though.”

Jen- “Thanks Em!” (She lifts herself up, showing a whole cloak of camouflage realness, and walks off.)

Emma- (Can’t hold back a small laugh as she also starts looking for a hiding place.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Jen- “Just because I’ve given Brick some well-deserved privacy doesn’t mean I can take a cue from some of his military tactics. I’ve really being rethinking camo lately. Could you imagine if I were to show up at the finale in a gorgeous camo hat with a cool, edgy look? It’d be AMAZE!” (Gushes)

(On that point, we cut to the mountain/rock formation area of the island, where we see Brick cautiously walking up to one of the island’s many caves)

(He seems nervous. Nervous, and as stated just before, cautious)

(He takes slow, careful steps up to the cave)

(He looks around for a bit, before Duncan’s hands grab him and pull him inside of the cave rather quickly)

Brick- “I’ll never tell! NEVER! Or wait… is this?” (Looks up to see Duncan and gulps) “... Duncan, why are you trying to-”

Duncan - “Ssh!”

(In the cave are also the other remaining guys of the island - Mike and B)

Brick- “Oh… are you trying to make a fortress to hide in? That’s better than what I had thought.”

Duncan- “Listen up boys, we’re in trouble. Ok, there are 6 chicks on the island and only 4 dudes. Worst, the girls all seem to have some leverage on us.” (B raises his hand) “Eeeexcept for you B.” (B gives a thumbs up.)

Mike- “Leverage…?’

Duncan- “Well I’ll be the first to admit I got a bit of a soft spot for Courtney, Mike’s in Heather’s alliance obviously, and Brick, you seem to be hanging around Jen a lot.”

Brick - “So?” (Seems a bit defensive at that notion, but he knows it’s true)

Duncan- “Well basically, we’re in some real bad odds fellas. And if I noticed it, chances are that the girls are going to notice too and when they do, it’ll be open season for us guys. We got to do something about it.”

B- (Scribbles something down on a piece of paper and holds it up for the others to see - ‘But you just said that the other girls have links to the rest of you. What makes you think they’d be so quick to work with the other girls if they aren’t as close to them as say you and Courtney?’)

Brick - “That is true, remember this morning?”

**[ARCHIVE FOOTAGE/FLASHBACK]**

(We cut to footage that took place earlier in the morning, inside the washrooms. B and Brick were waiting outside while the girls were in there)

(First we see Heather and LeShawna at the sinks. LeShawna working on her eyes, and Heather applying lipstick)

(Heather, not saying a word, turns on one of the nobs on the sink, making one of the showers start becoming very hot very quickly)

Emma - (Unseen, from the shower) “AH! WHO TURNED THE HOT WATER ON?!”

Heather - “Oh” (All mockingly) “Sorry!”

(Moment of silence until LeShawna bluntly backhand slaps Heather, making Heather fall to the floor)

(Heather gets up and glares at the smirking LeShawna)

(At that point, the sound of Heather and LeShawna fighting can be heard from outside. B and Brick are overhearing it and seem to actually be enjoying the catfight imagery)

(That is, until the sound of the two fighting hard enough to actually start breaking various unseen objects around the bathroom starts. At which point the two begin casually walking away from the scene before things get too ‘ugly’)

**[ARCHIVE/FLASHBACK ENDS]**

Duncan - “Let me tell ya the truth about women, they’re all sisters! And when push comes to shove, they’re gonna stick together! Haven’t you ever seen a chick flick before?”

Mike- “Maybe once… I snuck in a DVD once when my parents weren’t home.”

Duncan - “Look man, now’s the time! While they don’t see it coming, while we have the element of surprise!”

B- (Holds up another paper - ‘But then are you going to vote off Courtney eventually?’)

Duncan - “There’s no point in eliminating Courtney off now! She’s not the main threat!”

B - (Holds up yet another paper - “Heather, then?”)

Duncan - (Seems to think about it a little bit more before answering this time) “I personally think we should get rid of Sky. She’s the easiest target right now and no one would expect it. Anyone claiming to be an Olympic-level gymnast could be a threat.”

B - (Holds up another piece of paper - “And what if Sky gets immunity in today’s challenge? Who then?” )

Duncan- (Looks a bit peeved.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Duncan- “Didn’t expect the silent guy to be the one pressuring me the most. Look, the real reason for this guy’s alliance is to guarantee I have some insight and knowledge on everyone’s voting plans from now on. I got Courtney and her alliance’s information, I have Heather and Mike’s alliance information, and then with this, I get the guy’s support. I need Heather to stick around because if she feels she’s in danger, she could pull what she did last challenge. Basically, I got to have control… it’s what Courtney is all about you know?”

Duncan- “LeShawna or Emma then I guess. They only really have each other to rely on and no other close ties. But Sky first and foremost. Gotcha?”

Mike- “You don’t think Jen is a threat?” (Brick shakes his head no desperately.)

Duncan- “Hmm… well she is a bit vocal and flexible herself. What do you think Brick?”

Brick - “No! I assure you that Jen is anything but a threat to us an alliance! Sky is by far more of a threat than she is! Heck, all of the other girls are!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick- “Maybe Jen did seem to leave me because she was pressuring me about my fashion sense but… I did genuinely like her as a person. I think she’s charming and really sweet and I was flattered to see someone really connecting with me and looking up to me. Maybe she’s been a bit hard to me at times but I do hope that she’ll give me another chance eventually.”

Duncan - “Okay then. Maybe we should just discuss who to vote off later. Point is, you’re all in on the guys alliance, right?”

Mike- “...” (He looks a bit anxious himself but it seems that part of him actually does want to do this.) “I mean, I’m probably not going to vote off Heather soon but… I’m up for evening the genders.” (Puts a hand in.)

(B and Duncan follow quickly afterward. Leaving a fairly antsy Brick yet to put his hand in. After some slightly severe stares from B and Duncan, Brick ultimately puts his hand in hastily.)

Duncan - “Alright, now clear out!”

Mike - “What?”

Duncan - “I was here first, dude, this is my hiding spot!”

(As the challenge preparation time continues, Emma can be seen once again, peering into the boat house from the Chef challenge. She’s checking it out to see if it’s a good hiding spot. However she quickly hears the sound of a pail can being knocked over and a ‘Dang it’ from a familiar voice.)

Emma - “Huh? Who’s in there?” (She walks up to where the sound came from at that point, curiosity and suspicion peaking)

Courtney- (Emerges from behind some carefully placed buckets of fish, one of which has been tipped aside) “Oh, Emma it’s only you. How much time is Chef even giving us anyway?”

Emma - “With how bad Chris is at math, who knows?”

Courtney- (Standing up) “By the way, there is something I have to ask you about. This challenge is perfectly tailored for Heather to win immunity. We need to ensure that she’s absolutely vulnerable to the vote this time around.” (Hits her clenched left fist upon her right palm.)

Emma - “I hear you on that, but what do you think we could possibly do to do something like that?”

Courtney- “Well, based on how things have been going, extreme actions do seem effective. Soooo here’s the cinch.” (She leans in close to Emma and starts whispering the idea to her. We aren’t sure of what it is yet but it does sound promising as Emma’s eyes light up with unusual excitement.)

(On that point, we cut to another part of the island, this time focusing on the resident olympian-in-training, Sky. She has returned to the main campgrounds and is still searching a new place to hide. She looks towards the dining hall and the rooftop and quickly gets an idea.)

(She then walks off-screen, moment of silence)

(It goes on)

(Then she runs back on-screen with a stick she found lying around, using it as a pole vault to get up onto the roof like any true gymnast would be able to do. She lands perfectly onto the roof of the main lodge/dining hall. Curiously, Heather can also be seen from a wide shot, entering the dining hall. Attempting to be slippery, she looks around with a defensive expression before gripping the doorknob, opening the door, and disappearing inside.)

(Back to Sky, she suddenly notices something also on the rooftop beside her. She squints her eyes and sees it better)

Sky - (Her eyes re-widen) “B?”

(It is indeed, seemingly, B. He is standing perfectly on the slanted side of the Rooftop, defying all manner of physics as he does so, not moving a single centimeter of his body and just idling as he looks in Sky’s general direction but not at her)

Sky - “B? You’re hiding on the roof too? How’d you get up here?”

(No response)

Sky - “Oh, right, the silent thing….forgot………...so…………...hi?”

(No response again)

Sky - “You know, you could at least wave.”

(No response yet again)

Sky - “Are you gonna do anything polite here at all?”

(Once more, no response)

Sky - “B, I’m trying to be friendly here, I can deal with the muteness but just do some hand gestures or something! You’re being creepy here!”

(Still there is no response from the big guy)

(Sky angrily glares at ‘B’ and growls a bit)

Sky - “That is it! How are you even standing like that with no problems at all!?” (She then puts her hands on B and realizes……...it’s just a cardboard cut out with a mechanically engineered stand) “.....................what the heck? It’s…...a decoy?! But then……...where’s the real B?”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** B: (In a rare moment, he looks rather smug, and even turns his cap the other way. He then makes two ‘peace signs with his hands as though to say ‘Game on’ and that he’s ready to show how serious he is about it.)

(Next, we see a tree that’s teetering back and forth before coming to a halt. At the very top of the tree is Manitoba Smith, based on Mike’s Australian hat and confident expression, and he’s holding on quite easily while maintaining his balance. He looks out for Chef from above, clearly ready for this challenge.)

(Lastly, Brick seems to be around the elimination ceremony looking for a hiding spot. Unfortunately he’s not spotting anything that appears worthwhile and he grimaces.)

(We then return to the Dining Hall/Main Lodge. Namely, the kitchen within said building of camp. Here, we see Heather hiding underneath the kitchen table where Chef usually cooks at, being silent and well placed. The lights are also turned off to look even more of a hiding spot.)

(However, she is not alone forever)

Emma- (Her face peeks out from under the table.) “Figures you’d take the ‘best’ hiding spot.”

Heather- (Shocked, she jumps up and bonks her head, cringing in pain.) “Ugh… I have enough trouble trying to hide without Mike around to serve as a decoy.” (Climbing out from under the table, she stands up and frowns.) “For the sake of information, have you seen him? He’s been gone since this challenge began!”

Emma - “No, I can’t say I have. Not that I’d blame him for wanting to avoid you.”

Heather- (Grimaces) “He has not been avoiding me. Maybe your precious Noah did at some points but not Mike.”

Emma - “Whatever you say. I was just saying that I wouldn’t blame him. Didn’t say that was what he was doing.”

Heather- “You implied it.”

Emma - “And your point is?”

Heather- “Go hide somewhere ELSE! I claimed this spot first.” (Raises her arms in a fury.)

(However, the lights turn on suddenly. Chef, has entered the room. It doesn’t take him long to spot them inside of the room, and he lets out quite the laugh when he sees them)

Chef - “Heh heh ha heh heh heh!”

(Emma and Heather look scared and frozen, staring at him blankly and not daring to move.)

Chef - “This is MY kitchen! Also known as, FORBIDDEN TERRITORY!” (Has water gun in-hand)

Emma- (Trying to distract him) “You did let us in here to cook during the cooking challenge though…”

Chef - “That ain’t the challenge now, is it?!”

Heather - (Looks to Emma and suddenly shoves her towards Chef) “TAKE HER!” (And of course wastes no time in promptly dash off for safety)

Emma- (Bumps into Chef roughly) “Oof!” (Heather dashes by her.)

(Chef tries to grab her, but Emma - startled - dashes off after Heather just before he could so)

(We then cut to both girls running away from the main lodge/dining hall, obviously both trying to make a break for the safe area even as Chef kicks open the door of the building and gives further chase to them while holding his - water - gun)

(The two make it to running on the dock, with LeShawna overhearing them screaming from underwater. She looks noticeably concerned upon hearing Emma’s screams.)

(They nearly make it, until Chef pumps up the gun and sprays them with a blast of water with enough distance to hit both of them at once, and also make them land ontop of each other seemingly unconscious)

(He walks up and with one foot on top of them does a triumphant pose)

(We then jump cut to Heather and Emma sitting on the steps outside of the main lodge, neither one of them too happy about their current situation in the challenge Meanwhile, Chef inside of them, carefully looking around and walking slowly as if to really look at all of his surroundings well. He of course, still has that water gun on-hand as he does so)

(First he checks the fireplace. Nobody in there)

(Then he checks under one of the tables, also no sighting of any camper anywhere)

(Right before he looks anywhere else though. He hears a sound come from behind him, he looks behind himself and sees it: One of B’s decoys has landed in a perfect standing position right before his eyes)

(Not checking, he fires at it, and takes it’s head clean off)

(He gasps in horror at what he’s done)

Chef - “OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!” (He goes up to the ‘decapitated’ head and holds it while going all emotional) “DON’T YOU DIE ON ME, BOY! DON’T YOU DIE ON ME!” (He tries to put the head back on) “DON’T WORRY, I GOTCHA, I GOTCHA! You’ll be good as-” (Suddenly he tries putting on the head a bit too hard and causes the entire decoy to shatter into pieces)

(Moment of silence)

Chef - (Now he starts panicking more) “OH NOW I REALLY DONE AND DID IT NOW!” (He backs away a bit and bumps into another one of the decoys, he panicks) “AHHHHHH! A GHOST!” (He fires the water gun at it and sends it flying out the window)

(Then he bumps into another decoy and does the same with it)

(As it turns out, there are plenty of decoys that B put on the ceiling of the dining hall which are just beginning to fall to the floor at that very moment)

(Back to Heather and Emma who are sitting on the steps outside. Heather is looking annoyed.)

Heather- “Chef better hurry up and find whoever’s in there. I need invincibility.” (Little does she know that Emma suddenly is pulling out what looks like a bundle of rope from her pocket.)

Emma- “Heather, normally I’d feel pretty guilty about this but you did shove me into Chef and kissed Dave so... karma!” (She then pushes Heather off the steps and onto the ground before quickly grabbing onto Heather’s hands and legs and starting to tie them up together.)

Heather - “AH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!”

Emma- (Flatly) “Making sure you can’t get invincibility.”

Heather - “And HOW do you expect to do THAT?!”

Emma- “No one’s going to hide in the most obvious place on the island. And everyone uses the Confessional after everything’s over anyway. So we’re going to make sure you can’t find anybody else.” (She finishes tying Heather’s hands and feet together and then carries her off towards the Confessional Booth.)

(Heather of course, is struggling the entire time)

Heather - “LET GO OF ME, YOU SHE-NERD!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** (Heather is dumped in rather roughly by Emma and the door closes in on her as she is awkwardly leaning against the seat of the Confessional and helpless to move)

Heather (In the confessional) - “See?! This is why I need my alliance to report to me at the beginning! They are going to pay…!”

(Ironically, as Emma leaves the Confessional. Brick can be seen entering the area, looking cautious and concerned. He then spots something approaching and utters a meek, wimpy cry before quickly ducking behind the Confessional. Chef appears to be on the hunt again and races for the woods, having followed a lead. Brick, miraculously lucky to have slipped by Chef, decides to open the Confessional door and hop inside.

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick: (Comically, the camera is facing an awkward angle as Brick hasn’t closed the door all the way as he suddenly notices Heather’s inside. We can see Heather’s very angry torso and head and Brick from a profile view as he notices Heather.) “H-Heather? This is some extreme measures for a hiding spot…”

Heather - “SHUT UP AND UNTIE ME!”

Brick- (Hastily begins to do so) “Yes ma’am!”

(Meanwhile back to Chef, he seems to have tracked down a certain scent to the boat house. He opens the door and gives a shout.)

Chef - “Ready or not….HERE I COME!” (He sprays water directly into the boat house the moment he opens the door as if he was really wanting to make a ‘big bang’ entrance)

(From the outside, we can see the whole boathouse practically drip and spill water as it surges through the windows and the roof like a sprout. When the water falls and settles, we can see a completely drenched Courtney pathetically walking out of the boathouse.)

Courtney- “How’d you even know I’d be here?”

Chef- “You can smell the fish all the way from my kitchen! When something else is covering up the stench, you know that it’s gotta be one of you campers.”

Courtney - “Hmph…..fair enough….” (She does actually seem mildly impressed by this act of skill.)

(On that point we return to another camper on the island, specifically none other than returnee Sky, who was still on top of the roof with the original B standee from earlier. She was, surprisingly, not caught yet even with Chef’s ongoing battle with the standee ‘ghosts’ inside.)

Sky - “Well….stuck on a roof with a standee of B……...that is something I never thought I’d say as one sentence……..so what even is there to do while up here?”

(Suddenly a plane flies overhead and releases it’s cargo hold to lose some weight. Down from the sky falls a simple conch shell communicating device, with a pull string)

Sky - “Hey! A magic conch shell! Might aswell ask it what to do.” (She pulls on the string) “Oh Magic Conch, what should I do to win this challenge?” (Let’s it go so it can talk)

Magic Conch: “Sell your body to the highest bidder and leave the inheritance to me.”

Sky - “.............okay……..I’d rather not be a club member” (Sets Magic Conch to beside her and gently pushes it away)

(Unfortunately, this causes the conch to tip over and gravity pulls it down the roof where it slides down and falls onto the ground. Sky cringes and looks nervous when she realizes this could draw someone’s attention.)

(At first though, there is silence, making her initially think that nobody was alerted to her being there)

(This, however, proved to not last forever)

(At that moment, Chef enters the area alongside Courtney and Emma. All of them notice the conch shell.)

Emma- “Where’d that come from?” (Chef walks over to it, picks it up, and pulls on the pull string.)

Magic Conch - “You will now be redirected to Conch 98.” (Suddenly starts making 1990’s dial-up computer noises.) “Thank you for choosing Conch 98, please tell me your first, middle and last name, followed by state or province ID, social security number, bank account and home address!”  
Chef- “Ain’t nobody got time for that!” (Hands the conch to Courtney as he loads up his water gun.)

Courtney- “Well if it was found by the ground, it means someone either dropped it or-”

Emma- (Has walked a good distance away from them and is pointing up at the roof) “-fell from the roof! Look! It’s Sky!”

Sky - (Eyes widen, quickly rushes to get out of view)

Chef- (Fires a stream of water like a garden hose up onto the roof from his water gun.)

Sky - (Tries to avoid it, things she is successful for a good period of time, until reality hits her…)

(In the form of……..a massive stream of water coming down upon her. She gasped as she saw it coming towards her, but this caused her to gulp down all of the water into her mouth. Making her belly quite big from the sheer amount of water she took in. This went away though when she let out a burp strong enough to rip the entire roof off the mess hall and send herself flying into a tree though)

Courtney- (Flabbergasted) “... Well that’s one way to knock someone off a roof.”

Sky- (From the tree, groggily) “Ohhhh… what a rotten development…”

Chef- “Emma, invincibility for finding Sky is yours!”

Emma- “Alright!” (Does a fist pump and hi-fives a happy Courtney.) “Even though we got caught, things are looking up! Random found objects and all!”

Courtney- “And with Heather locked up-AHHHHHH?!!!” (She suddenly shrieks as she notices something horrifying from behind Emma)

(Heather approaches the group with a sheepish Brick following behind her. Her expression is pure smug. Emma quickly looks just as dismayed as Courtney.)

Heather- “Hello prep school rejects. I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me. Well here I am and here’s my ticket to invincibility.” (Points to Brick behind her.)

Brick - (Is still sheepishly smiling as all of this unfolds before him)

Chef- (Nods) “Looks legit. Heather’s also immune.” (Looks to Brick slightly depressed) “... I’m a bit disappointed in you soldier. I was looking forward to the hunt.”

Brick - (Bows head down in shame)

(Emma and Courtney are both frowning with their arms folded though it’s hard to tell if it’s directed towards Heather or Brick.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** Courtney- “Maybe that magic conch should’ve come in sooner so that I could knock Heather unconscious or something with it! Ugh… I mean Emma did try at least but why is it that Heather always seems to get her way? Even while tied UP?! … Although I have to admit it was kind of exciting to plan something this sneaky like Duncan would’ve.” (She giggles a bit, showing more of her newly discovered playful side.”

(After that we cut to a shot over the woods as the summer sun blazes down upon it)

(Chef, with gun in-hand, is leading the team of captured campers after him, when he steps onto something hiding beneath a camouflage lump of grass)

Jen - (Stands up in pain) “OW!”

(With a grin, Chef bluntly pokes her on the shoulder, she looks over ,and mopes at this meaning she has officially lost the challenge)

Heather- “Jen, looking fetch as always.”

Jen- “I’m just gonna ignore that thank you.” (Notices something in the distance) “Wait, isn’t that B?!”

Chef - (Gasps) “Where?! Where?!”

Brick- “Over there between those two trees and behind the bush!” (Points)

Chef - (Looks in that direction, sees what they’re talking about, gasps in horror and instinctively blasts the ever loving heck out of what turns out to be nothing more than another decoy) “... What kind of messed up kid lets copies of himself get shot at?!”

Jen- “One who clearly has a lot of time on his hands… So who’s left anyway?”

Brick- (Looks a bit nervous) “I-I don’t know…! I-I’ve lost track of some of the other campers!”

Sky- “What’s that supposed to mean?” (Folds her arms)

Brick- “I-it means I haven’t understood where they are or what they are doing! That’s all ma’am!”

(Sky doesn’t look convinced.)

(The group then gathers over by a familiar looking tree. Namely the tree Manitoba Smith went to the top of. Chef places his hand on it as he looks above and sees him. He’s out of range though for his water cannon so he tries kicking the tree. However, Manitoba Smith’s reaction is much quicker and swifter than Chef expected. He leaps off the tree and lands right in front of Heather, scaring the heebie jeebies out of her.)

Heather- “Gwahhhhhhhh!!!” (She falls over onto her butt) “Wait, this is where you were all along?!”

Manitoba Smith- “Sorry sheila but this be a game between mice and men and I am the most dangerous game here.” (He runs off.)

Heather- (Angrily holds her fist at him) “You are so getting a lecture later!” (Chef runs in hot pursuit of the Australian hunter.)

Manitoba Smith - “YOU’LL NEVER CATCH THIS WILEY DINGO ALIVE!” (He is clearly making a break right for the lifeguard tower, something which Chef is most determined to not allow him to get to)

(After a scene transition, showing that a long chase went down and the two of them very close to the lifeguard post, Chef pumps up the gun and fires it at that point. Manitoba manages to dodge it, but he then notices puddle on the dock’s floor - the same one from earlier, which he ends up ultimately sliding over, sending him screaming, or yelling, into the waters of Lake Wawanakwa itself)

(Underwater, Mike can be seen looking very Mike-like as the hat floats to the surface. He sinks onto a rock and looks a bit embarrassed. He looks over to his left and is surprised to see LESHAWNA. Still submerged underwater using the same technique from earlier, though with an octopus settling itself on her left shoulder, she points up to the surface as though asking if Mike would cover for her. Mike gives a small smile and nods in agreement, trusting LeShawna and liking her enough to protect her hiding spot.)

(We then cut to Chef standing in what appears to be a random spot in the woods somewhere, looking around. He puts a finger in his mouth to taste the air, and then gets onto the ground and gives it a lick too, until he finds one single green strand of hair, which he picks up into his hand.)

(He gets a grin to his face as he realizes who’s this is)

(We then cut to Chef coming out of the cave where the first boys alliance meeting was held earlier. He is carrying a certain Duncan within his firm grasp, struggling as he is carried so ‘awkwardly’)

Duncan- “Alright you got me already, sheesh!”

Mike- “I guess that’s everyone then…”

Sky- “But B is still out there isn’t he?”

Courtney- “And LeShawna is nowhere to be found.”

Chef- “But I searched everywhere……..the water!”

(At that point we then cut to Chef making a mad dash for the docks with all of the other - previously failed - contestants running behind him)

(As this tense scene goes on, focus should be brought to Chef and the campers’ running feet alongside Chef pumping up the gun as he gets closer and closer to the dock. Let’s not forget the eyes of tenseness either though)

(Then, the man gasps)

(He quickly skids to a halt at that point as he sees a sight which he saw that made nothing short of make him, well, gasp in surprise)

(Hilariously squished together, B and LeShawna are sitting on the lifeguard post together, LeShawna holding the stick she used to breathe underwater and B with a paint can that he probably used to help perfect the decoys. B looks especially flustered at being so close to LeShawna in her swimsuit and LeShawna looks mildly bothered by having little to no sitting room.)

LeShawna- “Man, why can’t the producers just big-proof some of these dang challenges? A fiercely real girl demands some elbow room.”

B- “...” (Gulps nervously but then lightens up upon seeing the others and waves hello. This gets LeShawna’s attention.)

LeShawna- “Oh right.” (Clears her throat and tries to be all smooth) “What took you so long sugar?”

(The rest of the cast, save Heather and her alliance, cheer for the two of them and run over. Chef even seems to show his respect for the duo’s skill in hide and seek with a small smile and a nod.)

(Soon enough, we cut to a scene taking place back where Chris and Blaineley first announced the challenge…..oh wait, that was the dock. It was actually near the main campgrounds, basically. Each of the campers is gathered before them as they tally up everyone. Blaineley seems to be more carefully documenting the immunity and lack of immunity than Chris who is the first to abruptly blurt something out of his mouth)

Chris McLean - “Alright, so, the challenge is over now! It is time for you to go and cast your votes for the elimination ceremony tonight!”

Blaineley- “The people you cannot vote for are Emma, Heather, LeShawna, and B! So pick your poison and I’m expecting another dramatic and exciting elimination ceremony.”

(Various contestants look to one another, some with concern, some with annoyance, some with smugness, and some with relief. A lot of minds are currently wiring though as they all start making their plans. The scene transitions to the girl’s cabin where all the female competitors seem to have gathered inside. Jen is laying on the top bunk, LeShawna, Heather, and Emma are sitting on the bottom bunk, and Courtney and Sky are standing side by side. Some of them seem apprehensive while others seem neutral.)

Jen- “So it’s clear we aren’t giving each other makeovers. Why did you call us here Sky?”

Sky - “Because I want, no, need to talk with all of you at once about this! I think that we need to really come together as a team of sorts, I would like to know if you girls are willing to vote along with me tonight.”

Heather - “What, are you suggesting an alliance or something?”

Sky- “The fact is that we outnumber the guys right now. And if the guys rally together by any chance, they could take advantage of us maybe wanting to vote differently. So I say it’s key that we work together for the upcoming votes.”

Courtney- (Folds her arms) “No.”

Jen- “Not very cool or fun.”

Heather- “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I agree with you two.”

Emma- (Looks a little bit annoyed between Courtney and Heather) “So you’re basically trading in a million dollars for a love affair? Sky has a point. Even if we outnumber them, our individual interests and alliance interests could cause us to lose our vote advantage. So for once I think going girl power is the best thing to do for this vote… even if that’s something Kitty would say.”

LeShawna- “So who’d you have in mind Sky?” (Tries to be compromising though Courtney doesn’t look amused.)

Sky - “I actually think, we should get rid of Duncan. Brick’s only a physical threat, Mike’s basically Heather’s personal assistant, and besides B, only Duncan is really able to make any real moves against us.”

Courtney- (Looks livid) “WHAT?! Are you kidding me Sky? That’s the stupidest target you could’ve possibly chosen!”

Heather- “See why I want her gone?” (Rolls her eyes at the whole thing. Sky looks annoyed though Emma and LeShawna actually look a bit uncertain.)

Sky- “Courtney, you and Duncan can continue your relationship AFTER the game. Do you really trust him enough to make the right decision?”

Courtney- “Of course I do. He wouldn’t have kissed Heather like your guy did.”

Sky- “Ok that’s just petty! She kissed HIM! And he wasn’t my guy.”

Jen- (Groans) “I thought we were over Kissgate! Look both of you just save it for later! We have to vote soon.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Heather: “Honestly it might actually be a good idea to drop Duncan soon, seeing as Sky has a point about him being pretty sneaky. I also suspect he was behind Mike not coming to my aid immediately during this challenge. But I can’t really tolerate the Olympian being here any longer than she already is.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Emma: “I guess this was the only real downside to recruiting Courtney, we can’t even suggest voting Duncan or else she’ll throw a hissy fit and turn her back on us. Duncan is a threat to me and LeShawna personally and getting rid of him weakens Heather and Courtney but then we lost a third person in our alliance. Maybe approaching Jen isn’t such a half-bad idea but she kind of seems a bit too into her compact mirror if you know what I mean.”

Courtney- “Well if you want my opinion, I think we oughta vote Brick off. He irritated me this challenge and being a physical threat, there’d be no harm no foul.”

Jen- “What?! But Brick is one of the nicest guys on the island! And he’s worked so hard! Plus he doesn’t really have any other allies. Literally the only alliances on this island are yours and Heather’s.”

LeShawna- “FYI can you not size us up with Heather’s posse. It’s seriously cramping our style.” (Heather leers.)

Heather- “Whatever. I guess we’ll just see where the chips fall this elimination ceremony because I’m out of here.” (Walks out)

Sky- (Looks a bit defeated) “...”

Courtney- “Humph!” (She also walks out, leaving a rather disoriented girls cabin.)

(Right at that point, we cut to Courtney storming out of the cabin, coincidentally at the same time, Duncan and Brick are walking back into the campgrounds from the woods, with the other guys - Mike and B - already re-entering the cabin. The two males seem to be chatting about something, but Courtney is only able to catch the very end of it.)

Brick- “-so Jen will be safe right?”

Duncan- “Considering she hasn’t approached you at all the past few days, I don’t see why you are so worried. But yeah, she’s safe.” (Brick salutes him and he leaves.)

(It is then that Duncan takes notice of Courtney, and seems to be a bit nervous for a few seconds before recollecting his calmness)

Courtney- “Duncan…? Why were you talking to Brick about Jen?”

Duncan- “The guy’s a bit worried about the primadonna. Granted, she apparently ‘dumped’ him because she felt he was too good for her but it seems he’s still pining.”

Courtney- “I would second that notion. Now, you’ll never believe what I just heard! Sky was talking about voting you off, and some of the other girls were honestly considering it. We have to get the gymnast back to where she came from.”

Duncan - “Oh really? She wants me off?”

Courtney - “Yes! She does!”

Duncan- “Hmm… well, I think you did really good this time Miss President. Thanks for saving my butt.” (He puts an arm around her shoulder)

Courtney- “Mmhmhm. Anytime, darling.” (Suddenly Duncan winces slightly and his eyes widen as he suddenly rubs his bottom.)

Duncan- “T-that’s not what I meant…” (He seems to be blushing, apparently Courtney pinched said butt playfully.)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Duncan: (Looking a bit lovesick) “What a woman.”

(By now it is just about nighttime and all the campers are heading to elimination ceremony. The camera focuses in on Mike though as a familiar arm grabs onto his and turns him around. Mike gives a small ‘whoa’ as he faces the lady of the hour, Heather.)

Mike- “H-heather?”

Heather- (Sarcastically) “No, Lucy Liu. Why didn’t you come help me when the challenge began?”

Mike- “I-it was hide and seek… usually you have to do it on your own… and most of the time it doesn’t always elude people anyway.”

Heather- “WE could’ve eluded them together if you did the smart thing and followed my lead. What were you even doing for all that time? I doubt you were hiding up in a tree ‘sheila’.”

Mike- (Visibly flinches and groans) “...”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Mike- “Man, my personalities are definitely getting a bit rambunctious. What’s worse is that Heather does seem to trust me on my lie when she’s always been really honest with me… to be hiding all this from her is really cruel. It’s not like I don’t want her to think less of me at this rate, but it’s also for her own good. She doesn’t really need to have baggage.”

Mike- “I was… practicing my acting.”

Heather- “I could tell but for that long? I mean how many ‘roles’ do you even have?”

Mike- “... Four.”

Heather- “So you were rehearsing all four roles for-” (Suddenly realizes she’s getting off-topic) “What am I even doing? The point is Mike, I expect you to come to my side FIRST. THING. Not later. It’s what an alliance is supposed to do. I protect you and you protect me. Got it? Oh, and we’re voting off Sky.”

Mike- (Gives an uncertain smile.) “Y-yeah… I’m fine with voting her off… just another decision in this crazy game with crazy people.”

Heather- “Heh, you can say that again.” (Actually seems to agree with him and walks on ahead.)

Mike- “...” (Watches her for a few moments before giving his heaviest sigh yet and looking a bit depressed.) “And I’m one of them.”

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial is completely silent)

(and black)

(until light comes in, and reveals a row of twelve hens in a vertical line. At first, they are silent)

(Until, one lays an egg)

(Then they start squawking. Or actually, singing. Specifically, they sing the turn of the country's national anthem in the language of chicken)

(However, every sound they make causes one egg to be laid per sound)

(By the time all twelve of them sing at once for the final note, the pile of eggs behind them is massive)

(The lights go back out to end off the commercial)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY]**

(We then cut to the elimination ceremony. Somewhere else on the island, the luxury shower from X-Treme is being secretly hauled off into the sky by a flock of geese without any care or concern from the hosts. There is also, somewhere else on the island, the Sasquatch Family are actually watching Total Drama Island on their television, meanwhile the Bear children are making their first discovery of the internet. Last but not least, there is a Loon swimming over the lake which is quickly seemingly swallowed by the adolescent shark from earlier. However, not really. The loon actually pulls open the mouth of the shark from inside, swims out, and begins having an epic and thrilling underwater smackdown with all of the sharks at once, even coming to involve pro wrestling moves. However, most importantly there is a campfire ceremony going on. This one is the second post merge elimination ceremony, and it is being hosted by none other than Chris.)

(As one can expect, all of the remaining campers are gathered in front of the man as he holds in his hands, the coveted plate of campfire marshmallows)

Chris McLean - “Greetings campers. As you can see, in my hand yet again, is the plate of marshmallows. By now, you know how this works. I will call your names up. If you get your name called, you are safe. If you don’t, you must take a walk down the dock of shame, to the boat of losers, and are officially eliminated from the competition for good and can never ever come back.”

(Courtney raises her hand)

Chris McLean - (Rolls eyes and sighs) “Unless revealed later on as part of a twist or something like that.”

(Courtney lowers her hand again)

Chris McLean - “Okay, so, Heather, Emma, LeShawna and B all get marshmallows right off the bat since they all are immune for the night!” (Throws each of them marshmallows one-by-one)

(The four of them claim their marshmallows happily.)

Chris McLean- “Also save with zero votes are… Courtney, Jen, Brick, and Mike!”

(Jen and Brick look just as happy though Mike seems a bit uneasy and Courtney is already frowning, as she realizes who’s left in the bottom two.)

(That is……...Duncan and Sky)

(Duncan seems to have an idling, uncaring face at this)

(Sky seems both confident and nervous at the same time at this reveal)

Chris McLean - “Sky, you are here because you keep confusing people over you and the Dave problem, not to mention you keep trying to play the game and others don’t seem to appreciate it. Duncan, you keep trying to play the game too, and to be honest I’m not sure if what’s going on between you and those other two is an alliance or some, well, maybe you should consider moving to Utah is all I’m gonna say.”

(Duncan raises eyebrow at that, Heather seems offended, Mike is confused. Courtney just rolls her eyes.)

Courtney- “Cut the commentary Chris.”

Chris McLean - “Okay, okay, fine. The person who must walk the dock of shame and leave the island for good is none other than……………………….” (dramatic pause ensues)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up of Sky)  
(Close-up of Duncan)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up of Mike)  
(Close-up of Heather)  
(Close-up of B)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up of a bored Courtney)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Focus returns to a shared shot of both Duncan and Sky)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Chris then smirks before finally revealing the answer)

Chris McLean - “Heather, Emma, B and LeShawna in a four-way elimination! SURPRISE! You won ELIMINATION instead of Immunity!”

(All four of them gasp)

LeShawna - “Say what?!”

Heather - “I‘M GOING TO SUE YOUR PANTS OFF!”

B- (Looks as though he may scream murder but quickly stops himself with his mouth.)

Emma- “Probably just a joke…”

Chris McLean - (Puts hands on hips, no longer smirking) “Thanks for ruining the moment Emma. I was enjoying it until you had to go and say that! I’m now tempted to revoke your immunity, but it wouldn’t matter because Sky, you’re the one actually going home.” (Uncaringly tosses Duncan the last marshmallow of the evening)

Sky- (Groans) “Ahh! No, no, no!” (She hits her knees in frustration) “This is so unfair…”

Jen- “You were voted out fair and square this time. No scapegoat tactics or anything. So I don’t see why you are whining.”

Sky- “I came here to win and triumph, I mean $100,000 would’ve done so much for me and my Olympic tryouts. Airfare, hotel fare, equipment…”

Chris McLean - (Seems bored of Sky already) “Yes, we get it, you’re training for the olympics. We have a half-hour show here, and this isn’t the sports channel.”

Sky - (Is offended by Chris acting like he doesn’t care about what she has to say)

Chris McLean - “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Sky - “Alright, fine, I’m going, going!” (She begins walking her way down to the boat of losers…...for the second time in the series)

(Sky gets on the boat and the boat starts to pull away. The camera lingers on her as she continues to speak)

Sky- “It really sucks that I wasn’t able to get a good footing when I got back and that I also lost to Heather again… maybe if I played like it was day 1 as opposed to trying to get back with Dave, the others would’ve taken me more seriously. Now I have to return and face Dave again and ugh…” (She looks pretty pained as she holds her head with one of her hands.)

(We then cut to the final scene, with Chris standing before the camera on the dock)

Chris McLean - “Well that wraps up yet another good episode of Total Drama Island! Quite the episode this one was, yes indeedy! But next week, things will only get even MORE dramatic, and that’s a FACT! Will someone else wind up like Sky and screw themselves out of the ultimate prize? Or will someone actually have hope of achieving that prize! Find out next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE, SKY]**


	18. That's Off the Chain!

(Just like the previous episode, this episode opens up the recap sequence to recap what occurred previously. Except this time it's only Chris standing on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa, attempting to do the recap as his co-host Blaineley is not anywhere to be seen.)

Chris: “Last time on Total Drama Island!” (Now his voice turns into voice-over ontop of clips from the previous episode) “The whole island engaged in a thrilling game of hide and seek that turned into more of a celebrity manhunt if you know what I mean, courtesy of Chef. Sky attempted to rebound from the drama bomb ceremony where Dave went home but ultimately only succeeded in inviting the ire of Courtney went she tried to target Duncan. Speaking of Duncan, he and the rest of the guys on the island banded together in a secret men’s alliance, yet kept his girlfriend Courtney in the dark again. Emma’s alliance attempted to keep Heather from gaining invincibility but ultimately she seems to be an immunity magnet these days. With Heather, Emma, luscious LeShawna and decoy master B safe from elimination, ultimately the vote seemed to be going in interesting directions. In the end, we said goodbye to Sky… again. Will Courtney figure out that her alliance mates voted for Duncan? Will she also figure out that Duncan is two-timing her alliance wise? And will Mike ever open up about his obvious DID? Like seriously dude, no shame in revealing it now. This episode’s going to definitely be the MOST dramatic episode EVER!” (Cut back to him standing on the dock) “On, TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

**[RECAP OVER - CUE INTRO SEQUENCE]**

**[USE YOUR IMAGINATION FOR INTRO SEQUENCE]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial segment is nothing except a white desk in a white room with no real lighting at all)

(On the desk is a lamp)

(A hand comes in and turns the lamp on)

(The room's lights all turn off around the lamp on the moment it's turned on)

(The commercial just fades out at that point)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(This episode opens up somewhere on the beach, where we are treated to the sight of a frisbee flying through the air)

(It soon enough lands in the hands of Emma, who catches it perfectly before tossing it back to the others she is playing with - LeShawna, Duncan, B and Brick to be precise. It is Duncan who catches it, jumping upwards to do so.)

(Heather is laying on the Dock of Shame with Mike sitting next to her. They seem to be enjoying lounging around and relaxing.)

(Courtney can be seen pacing to herself over by the cabins on the other hand looking a bit nervous. Granted she’s often very nervous whenever we see her these days.)

Courtney- (To herself) “Ugh… I can’t shake the feeling that something’s wrong. I have a C.I.T’s intuition and it’s telling me that it wasn’t just Sky who voted for Duncan last night. But who could’ve-?”

Jen - (Walking over) “Courtney? Are you doing ok? You’re acting like one of the brain dead models that are way too thin and just walk lifelessly down the runway.”

Courtney- “Oh… Jen. Sorry, I’m just trying to think about my strategy in this game.”

Jen- “Funny, I can’t stop thinking about anything BUT the game. I’m wondering about Brick…” (She seems a bit pained.)

Courtney- “Brick? What about him? Was he up to something fishy?”

Jen- “Prada I hope not… ok, so the long story short is, I’ve felt I didn’t really love him for the right reasons and I asked to give us some space. But I’ve noticed him still giving me fleeting looks and he seems to really care about me still…”

Courtney- (Shrugs) “He cares about everyone.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------ >** Courtney- “Which ideally makes him a threat but there was no way I’m telling Jen that. She’s the only one here who doesn’t even seem to be playing this game and I kind of respect her for it at this point. The last time I stressed about something this badly I got an overbite.”

Jen- “... Well yeah but, I still feel like… I’ve won him over.” (Looks guilty) “A-and what do I do with that? It’d be like I was leading him on and using his feelings…”

Courtney- “Well do YOU have feelings for him?” (Folds her arms)

Jen- “.......” (She looks in all manner of directions before taking a deep breath and sighing) “I’ll admit I still think he’s really hot… a-and I want to start things off right this time. But I made a promise, and I intend to keep it… thanks for listening though Courtney. If you need help to keep Duncan on a leash you can count on me.” (Winks)

Courtney- “... Physically or metaphorically?” (Skeptical)

Jen- “Why not both?” (Courtney’s eyes widen.)

(Back to the frisbee game and it seems that Emma and LeShawna have bowed out of the frisbee game and Mike has joined in. The two alliance members are hanging around the Confessional.)

LeShawna- “So girl, Sky’s out of the game. Honestly I’m beginning to think she may have had a point. By keepin’ Duncan around, Courtney’s got leverage we don’t.”

Emma - “Yeah, you’re right…….I think we need to do something about it. Or else neither of us are going to make it to the finale.”

LeShawna- “But who do we even align with at this point without the prep figuring it out? We could try Brick, Jen, or B maybe…”

Emma- “Honestly that might be our best bet. Cause none of them are aligned with anyone. On the other hand though that also means they could align with each other… or work with one of the other alliances against us if they have a better offer. We really aren’t doing good at managing the votes.” (Kicks a pebble)

LeShawna- “It’s a tough game. The good thing about all this is that no one’s thrown around our names.”

Emma- (Looks a bit reflective) “... You know, Kitty originally wanted to apply with me but I told her no.”

LeShawna - “Oh really now? Why’d you tell her no? Aside from the obvious in hindsight.”

Emma- “At the time I was still… a bitter betty you may say.” (Folds arms) “I thought she’d hold me back. Knowing her though she probably could’ve helped us keep Noah in the game or something… or maybe she wouldn’t have even made the cast.” (Chuckles a bit, it sounds bitter.) “... I’m really missing her and Noah lately. You’re cool don’t get me wrong but I kind of like having close companions around.”

LeShawna - “Don’t worry girl, I know you feel. Been missin’ my peeps back home myself. Like that crazy girl Jasmine, always wantin’ that actin’ gig o’ hers, and my cousin LeShawniqua, boy is she somethin’ else herself!” (Chuckles a bit herself) “Don’t sweat it, I’m sure you’re little sis is rootin’ for ya back home.”

Emma- “And sing-songing about the fact I picked up a new boyfriend.” (Smiles a bit relaxed) “Thanks Shawna. I think it’s about time to stop being sentimental though for Noah’s sake. It’s time to play.”

LeShawna - “No problem, and oh yeah, it sure is, girl.”

(After that we cut to Duncan standing next to B. At first, they are silent and casual, but after a bird casually flaps by behind them, Duncan turns to B)

Duncan - “So….nice weather we’re having, huh?”

B- (Nods excitedly)

Duncan - “So…..” (Smirk) “What’s your favourite type of weather?”

B - (Looks deep in thought before twiddling his fingers downward, like raindrops.)

Duncan - (A bit disappointed) “Rain huh, well, interesting choice…..so……...you ever like, hm….where you get your clothes from?”

B- “...” (Shrugs his shoulders)

Duncan - “Uh-huh, well, I get all of mine for free.”

B - (Raises eyebrow)

Duncan - “...........”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Duncan - “What? It’s their fault for just leavin’ out there up for the taking!” (The tag pops out from his shirt’s neck, revealing it hasn’t been paid for) (Sheepish smile as he plucks it off)

(We then cut over to the intercom system, it sounds on, Chris’ voice comes out of it)

Chris McLean - (via intercom) “Morning, campers! Your next challenge awaits you at the arts and crafts center!”

(We then cut to the arts and crafts center. The remaining campers are gathered in a randomized group as Chris and Blaineley walk up in front of them, with the red ATV from earlier episodes sitting idly behind them)

Chris McLean - “Welcome, to the Arts and Crafts center!”

(Pan over to the campers. Most of them are bored and/or uncaring about this part of the camp.)

Duncan - “More like the Arts and Crap center.”

Chris McLean - “Yeah….it used to be an outhouse, but now it’s where Chef parks his roadhog!” (Chris kicks down the door, and all of the campers peer in to look inside of the building. The guys are impressed by what they see)

Mike- “Bad to the bone!”

Duncan- “Tight!”

B- “!”

Brick- “Impressive craftsmanship.”

(The girls just give flat expressions with Heather rolling her eyes.)

(What they see is basically, Chef’s motorbike. It’s a very amazing looking thing, dark red paint, with excellent flame designs on the tent. As it was shown off, rock music similar to Duncan’s arrival theme plays just to accentuate how awesome it is)

Blaineley - “Which brings us to your challenge! Building your OWN wheels!”

Heather- (Eyes widen) “Are you serious?”

Jen- “Is it just me or are these challenges growing less and less on-trend to the island theme?”

Chris McLean - “Well the original idea they came up with was for all of you to have a race against an Orca on the dock of shame while you’re covered in chum, would you like to do that instead if this one’s not island-ee enough for you?”

(All of the camper’s have their eyes widened)

Jen - “N-No…...making our own wheels is fine…..”

Chris McLean - “That’s what I thought.”

Courtney- “But these waters are way too warm for Orcas to reside in to begin with… we’ve only seen dolphins and sharks!” (Holds her arms out in annoyance at this contradictory information.)

Blaineley - “We were trying to make a business deal with OceanWorld.”

Chris McLean - “But nobody cares about that! Let’s focus on the challenge at hand, a.k.a what everyone actually cares about! You’ll find all the parts you need in our bike depot!” (Gestures to a pile of scrap metal and random assorted bike parts)

Mike- “Well I think I’d know someone who might enjoy this actually…” (The rest of the guys and Heather look to him) “Uh… you don’t know him… personally.” (They just look unimpressed.)

Chris McLean - “Once you’ve collected the basics, you can deck ‘em out anyway you want using stuff from the Arts and Crafts center!” (Puts on helmet and walks over to ATV, starts it up and bluntly leaves Blaineley standing there as he drives off) “Best design wins, and, because I’m a nice guy, I’ll even throw in a bike manual!”

Blaineley - (Scowls as she has to walk off, leaving Heather to catch the bike manual, Blaineley mumbles) “Nice guy who leaves a lady to walk through grass in heels.”

Jen- (Calling out to Blaineley) “Try wedges or a smaller heel next time! They seem more athletic anyway!” (Heather and Courtney look to her with a mixture of flattered and confused.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Heather: “Is she trying to suck up to the hosts or something? I mean I do appreciate that someone recognizes my superior taste in footwear but having my style being compared to Courtney’s is like me being compared to the dentist. Unappealing and grinds on your teeth.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Jen: “I figured I had been a bit moody lately so I decided to step up my ‘It’ factor a bit and be a bit more cheerful. Though to be honest I do think Blaineley could also benefit even more if she wore her hair up and maybe considered a strapless dress. She’d look so much younger and more fresh!” (Looks excited)

Heather- (Notices the manual in her hands is furry) “Ick! It’s got mold on it!” (She just slams it to the ground.)

Emma- “Well good luck trying to figure out how to engineer on your own then.” (Heather leers at her.)

Heather- “Mike, pick it up.” (Mike does so much to the ire of the others.)

Mike - “Wow….so many...mold spores.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Duncan - “Finally a challenge I can get behind! I used to build bikes back home with my brothers all the time! Okay so I used to steal them from the dweebs down the street and crash them into the school wall, but point is, this is something I know!”

(After that, we see Duncan picking up some of the Bike materials as he is approached by some of the other males)

Brick- “I have to say bikes are the one mode of transportation the army doesn’t cover. What’s your strategy Duncan?”

Duncan - “Strategy to what, building a bike?”

(Brick nods.)

Duncan - “Well, it’s easy really-”

Mike- (Walks over and offers the manual) “You can take this if you need some help. At least before Heather demands it.”

Brick - “Thank you good sir!” (Salutes Mike) “You are a loyal soldier of the Guys’ alliance!”

(Mike gives a bright smile.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----- >** Mike: “Y’know… maybe I could tell the guys about my DID… they seem to be really understanding. Besides, Brick probably has dealt with that sort of condition or worse at military camp… kind of makes you wonder what dirty laundry he could be hiding.” (Rubs his arms) “I’m hiding mine all the time from Heather and the others.” (Sighs a bit sadly)

(Meanwhile, Courtney seems to be gathering her pieces. She walks into Emma. Despite them being alliance mates, there’s a noticeable tension.)

Courtney- “Emma.”

Emma- “Courtney.”

Courtney- “So. Sky’s gone again huh? She didn’t make the most of her second chance.”

Emma - “Well, she tried, but once Dave was gone I guess she just had nobody else guaranteed to look out for her.”

Courtney- “Obviously some people seemed interested… I heard Duncan got more than just Sky’s vote. Now as I recall we settled on eliminating her right?”

Emma - “Yes, we did.”

Courtney- “So why did you listen to Sky’s babbling about voting Duncan off?” (Scowls)

Emma - “Because it’s respectful to listen to what people have to say?”

Courtney- “And what is that supposed to mean?”

Emma - “Why don’t you tell me what you think it means?”

Courtney- “It may mean you are turning your back on me!” (Points at her angrily) “Why would you even consider such a thing?”

Emma - “Because Duncan’s totally not once ever shown any hint of being untrustworthy himself, am I right?”

Courtney- (Looks caught off-guard) “... L-like your boyfriend is a good role model either Legally Black. I gave you my loyalty. You ASKED me to join your alliance. Are you really so threatened by my relationship that you’d just leave me to die?”

Emma - “Courtney, you are still in our alliance for as long as you want to be, you have my word on that. But, Duncan’s not in our alliance.”

Courtney- “Tch. I’d get him to join if I could…”

Emma- “Well until then, just be wary. He could’ve already gathered up with some of the other unaligned players in this game. Brick, Jen, and B for instance.” (With this clever reverse psychology, she walks away. Courtney is left bewildered and looking down at her parts hesitantly)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------ >** Emma: “I think we all know who won that court case.” (She’s showing some Noah level smugness.) “Now she knows she’s at the mercy of pretty much everyone else in this game and won’t feel comfortable working with Duncan enough to leave us. It’s kind of ruthless yes but like LeShawna said, Kitty and Noah are rooting for me and if doing this gets me the $100,000 in the end, so be it.”

(Meanwhile, as the guys are looking at the manual, Heather sneaks up behind Mike’s back.)

Heather- “Can I just borrow him for a second?” (Grabs onto his arm.)

(She pulls him away anyway without actually letting anyone answer at all)

Heather - “Mike, be a doll and dismantle Chef’s bike for me.”

Mike - (Gulps in sheer terror) “What?!”

Heather - “Now. Before someone else gets the same idea!”

Mike - “B-b-but, it’s Chef’s bike…..not mine….not yours….”

Heather - “I don’t see why that matters. That door is left open, and I’m sure you’ll be able to dismantle it before Chef even knows it’s gone, so get to it!”

Mike - “What if he gets mad….”

Heather - “Then we’ll just blame it on Duncan or whatever. He’ll believe that.”

Mike- “B-but why can’t you just build-”

Heather- “Do I LOOK like I have the time and experience necessary to build some kiddie ride? No. Besides this is way easier and more efficient for both of us. Now get to it!” (Points angrily at the shed)

Mike - (Gulps as he walks in and very nervously complies with what Heather is asking of him to do, though most of the actual dismantling is happening off-screen. Heather is standing outside while he proceeds to do the deed) “Heather…..hey….uh…...what about my bike? I kinda, need to build one too. I wanna win too…”

Heather - “Of course you do! But look at it this way, how else can I save YOUR butt, unless I win? Have I ever steered you wrong, alliance member?”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Mike - “I’m starting to get kind of worried about Heather, but, nah, she’s totally genuine! I mean, she wouldn’t have put up with me this far otherwise! Right?” (Gets a bit worried) “Right?”

(Heather closes the door to the Arts and Crafts services tent just as LeShawna, Jen and Courtney walk up to it)

Heather - “Nu-uh! We’re going in first! You’ll just have to wait your turn, or you could save yourselves the effort and not even bother!” (Just then, a *SPLAT* is heard)

(A squawking seagull sitting on the roof just happened to go #2 right on her head)

Heather - “AAAAAAAHHHH!” (As one might expect, the girl goes running off screaming in defeat)

(Courtney, Jen and LeShawna take enjoyment at what they just saw)

Jen- “Karma works in wonderfully high-end ways.”

(We then cut to the main campgrounds, where Duncan, Brick and B are working on their bikes in a group. B is sketching up a design on a canvas, Duncan is hammering on a wheel, and Brick is, well, doing something else that is bike construction related)

(B’s sketch is actually extremely detailed and well thought out, having thought of nearly every possible outcome that could happen in the race. His design is also very well articulated and aerodynamic, but most touching of all, includes a plan to have an accurate portrait of Sammy right on the front of it.)

(By that point we see Brick pumping air into one of his chosen tires. It is then though, that a fart noise is heard. He looks over, and looks at a seagull that is now standing next to him.)

(The two share blank looks at eachother)

(Until the seagull pulls out a $20 dollar bill and hands it to Brick)

(Brick gasps, takes it, and puts it in his pocket)

(The seagull however, leers at him, and he bows his head before he continues)

Brick - “That was just me……”

(The seagull, it’s rep saved, flies off)

(We then cut to LeShawna, holding what most would know is a bike pedal. She herself, however, is confused)

LeShawna - “Where does THIS go?”

Courtney - (Walking by while carrying a box full of supplies) “That’s a pedal….haven’t you ridden a bike before?”

LeShawna - “Of course I’ve ridden a bike before! I’ve just never built one from scratch, that’s all! There’s too many pieces!”

Courtney- “Maybe once the guys stop hogging the manual you could take a look inside it and educate yourself instead of complaining.” (She seems a bit bitter about Emma’s earlier victory.)

LeShawna- “Girl, if you had to face something involving anything BUT order you’d be at a loss!”

Courtney - “What’s that supposed to mean?”

LeShawna- “Well if it was opposite day for instance I doubt you’d be able to dirty up your clean girl act. Now get off my case!” (She walks off in a huff.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** LeShawna- “I don’t get why she’s going around acting all high and mighty! I mean not everyone is a T.I.C or whatever she tele-markets to us. Honestly, I think it’s high time ‘Miss President’ gets impeached.” (Smirks) “See, I know my smart words too Court.”

(On that note, we yet again return to Mike and Heather, with Heather having just cleaned her hair and returned to her post standing beside the door to the Arts and Crafts building. Mike is still inside, dismantling Chef’s bike to help Heather make her’s)

Heather - “Mike, hurry up in there!

Vito- “Can’t rush brilliance baby doll!”  
Heather - “.......baby what?”

Vito: (Emerges, shirtless, with some oil stains. He leans on the entrance door all sexy)) “The bikes comin’ along smoooooth. Just be patient will ya’?”

Heather - (Is flabbergasted and stupefied, does not know how to respond to Mike’s sudden change in attitude….yet again) “... A-as long as you get to it quickly… ok seriously, where did you learn to change your voice so fluently… and your physique?” (She seems genuinely curious for once.)

Vito - “I was always this good lookin’ baby.” (Winks with big cheeky grin)

Heather- “...” (Pouts childishly) “Get back to work.” (Vito does so.)

CONFESSIONAL ------> Heather - “Why couldn’t I find any GIRLS to be on my alliance? They’re easier to control… and less prone to teasing me!” (Bangs a fist on the wall in frustration.)

(We then cut back to the guys, as in just Brick, B and Duncan, as they are just finishing up all of their bikes for the challenge. It doesn’t take long for Brick to be the one of the three who starts talking)

Brick- “So guys, isn’t this the thrill of a lifetime? True camaraderie between us men? Just like being a part of the troop!”

Duncan - “Yeah, it sure is, I guess.”

B - (Nods)

Brick- “... Do you ever miss anyone though? Fondly…? Or at least in the hopes of seeing them again?”

B - (Looks at the portrait of Sammy he put on the front of his bike, gets sad for a bit and touches it romantically as if longing for her to be back)

Brick- (Touched) “That’s so sweet…”

Duncan- “Pfft… softie.” (He does seem to look for Courtney though after seeing this. However she’s not around.)

B - (Looks over to Brick and makes a ‘Y’ hand gesture, as if to ask why Brick asked such a question)

Brick- “Err… w-well the reason ‘y’ is because I’ve… I’m realizing how much I’ve been missing someone… and they’re here on the island.”

Duncan - “Then why do you miss them so much if they’re still here?”

Brick- “Basically… Jen seemed to have fallen for me but wasn’t feeling that she took into account my military background. She liked me for things I’d hid… den.” (Suddenly realizes that he’s opening up about THAT as well to these guys)

(They both look at him with raised eyebrows)

Brick- “I-I guess I can open up about it to you guys… I was kind of hoping that when I won the prize, I’d use the money to enroll in fashion school. It’d be amazing to make my own looks and designs and maybe a new military uniform.”

(There is a pause of silence between the other two of them)

(Duncan wants to laugh, but B nudges him in the shoulder sharply and makes him be quiet for once. B seems to not even think about laughing)

Brick- “And… Jen learned about this early on and she seems to have been smitten with me because of this and only this. She said she wanted to give me space so she could figure out her true feelings but… I-I want to interact closely with her again…”

B - (Goes over and pats Brick on the shoulder. He doesn’t say much, but yet what he doesn’t say, seems to give Brick all the answers he needs, when coupled with a friendly smile)

Brick- “... T-thank you soldier.” (Looks a bit teary eyed) “I-I think I’ll speak with her again… just to make sure.”

B - (Solemnly nods. There is this all-knowing aura around him, it seems almost like a mentor.)

Duncan- “...” (Is remaining rather quiet all of a sudden. Perhaps reminded of his situation with Courtney.)

B - (Turns to Duncan with a bit of a brow raise yet again)

Duncan - “Nothing, man…...it’s nothing…..” (Duncan seems to be realizing something, but is unsure about expressing this or not)

(The intercom system sounds on)

Blaineley - (Voice from the intercom) “Campers! Time to judge your bikes! Put your pedal to the metal and meet me and Chris at the crafts center!”

(We skip to when the campers and the hosts are all gathered at that spot, Chris and Blaineley once again both standing in front of all the remaining contestants.)

Blaineley - “Well campers, we gave you the parts, let’s see what you came up with!” (Her and Chris walk over to check out each of the bikes one-by-one)

(They first approach Heather’s bike. It seems to feature an actual motor inside it, a pillow taped to the seat for cushioning, and is streamlined and accurate. It definitely sets the bar for bike design.)

Chris McLean - “Excellent aerodynamics, Heather.”

Heather - “It only weighs two ounces!”

Emma - (snarky) “Like her brain.”

(We then pan over to Emma’s bike. Emma’s bike seems practical and well-made, with red-painted wood, neatly bandaged up wheels, and two ribbons on the handles.)

Blaineley- “Quite the lovely look! Surprisingly feminine of you.”

Emma- (Blushes slightly) “I-it was meant to be something me and my sister could ride…”

(Duncan’s bike is next and at first all you can see is a giant trademark skull on the front. Pulling out, we can also see a speaker, chain wire, and sharp handles. It’s bad to the bone.)

Chris McLean - “Wicked Mad Max mobile, dude!”

(We then cut to Jen’s bike. Jen’s bike looks as clean as you could possibly get with junk parts but it doesn’t seem to be as strong-looking or durable as the other bikes so far. It also has a convenient rear-side mirror, Jen is currently using it to look at herself.)

Blaineley - “Oooh, now this is a very fashionable bike compared to all of the others!”

Chris McLean - “Yeah, if you say so.”

Blaineley - “Out of the two of us I’d say I’m the expert on what is more fashionable than what.”

Chris McLean - (Glares) “Shut it.”

Jen- (Looking over at them) “HELLOOOOO hunties! I’m the real expert on high-fashion around here. That’s why me and Tom are going to start a fashion blog as soon as this is over.”

Blaineley - “Ooh! A fabulous idea! They really need more fashion blogs out there!” (Is genuinely interested in the prospect)

Chris McLean - (Rolls his eyes, anything but interested)

(LeShawna’s up next and her bike looks… rather run-down and almost like it was designed primarily for safety rather than riding. Clearly her inexperience in bike-building showed.)

Chris McLean - “Well….seems functioning enough to me.”

Blaineley - (Shrugs and nods, she doesn’t know a thing about bike building herself)

(Next is B’s. It is BIG. And actually looks like a real bicycle despite the parts it was made of. It even has a basket and a bell and is perfectly suited for his size. There’s also a familiar portrait on the front of the bike.)

Blaineley - “A bike truly fit for the challenge! And such an adorable touch on the front!” (Notes the portrait of Sammy he has on the front of it.)

B- (Smiles bashfully.)

(Courtney’s bike appears to be similar to Emma’s if less polished. There’s also noticeable scratches and chips on some areas of the wood and bike as though she had a harder time perfecting it.)

Courtney- (Selling her bike to the hosts) “I used to work with wood back when I was training to be a C.I.T. Granted I may be slightly rusty but it’s sure to win.”

Chris McLean - “Well, it seems pretty nice and well crafted to me, so I see no problems, Courtney!”

Courtney- “Thanks.”

(Second to last, Bricks. It’s surprisingly low to the ground, like a kid’s bicycle but only teenage contestant sized and with noticeable camo paint. It even has a miniature flag hanging on the handles.)

Chris McLean - “Nice and simple, but it works!”

Blaineley - (Nods)

(Finally we get to Mike. It looks like a crossover between Duncan’s and Heathers with the same motor, sleek edge, and strength. Oddly though it appears to have a pink seat with a grey paint job.)

Mike- (Smiles nervously)

Blaineley - “Oooh, I like, it Mike! Really nicely made!”

Chris McLean - “But what’s with the seat?”

Mike- “It was the only pillow I could find…”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Mike: “Yeah my personalities had a lot to say on the final say. Well except Manitoba… I think he was fine with it just because it looked like a motorcycle.”

Chris McLean - “Alright, now, this is where it gets good! We’re gonna race these babies! HARD!”

Heather- “Ah ha! Awesome! Cause my bike is built for speed, right Mike?”

Mike- “Y-yeah… and for victory.”

Chris McLean - “Yeah, unfortunately you won’t be riding it, Heather. You’ll be switching bikes!” (Everyone is shocked to learn this) “Yeah, cruel twist, huh? Alrighty then! See you at the beach!”

Courtney- “Hey wait! You said whoever had the best design would win something!” (She doesn’t get a response.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** B: (Facepalms deeply and shakes his head. He can already tell this is not going to end up going well for him.)

(We then cut to the challenge where the contestants are all gathered to compete in the challenge which is about to finally begin. Of course, they aren’t on their bikes yet. Rather they are standing while waiting for Chris, Chef and Blaineley to reveal who is switching with who)

Chris McLean - “Alright, so here’s how this is gonna work” (Holds up a helmet) “Each of you will pick a name from the hat and that name will be who you will be switching bikes with! If you pull your own name, you will have to pick again. As for the challenge, if your bike makes it across the finish line, then you get to ride it in the final round for invincibility!”

(Several of the contestants are shown with slips of paper they drew with the contestant’s names on them. Heather has hers and doesn’t look happy about it as she scrunches it up.)

Mike- (Approaching Heather) “Heather, I got your bike…! Talk about a twist of fate right?”

Heather - (In game mode as she takes Mike off to the side to speak with him) “Excellent. If you cross the finish line on my bike, then I get to ride for invincibility. So if it looks like your losing, just press the red button!”

(We immediately cut briefly to this red button before then cutting to Chef holding a flag while both standing by the finish line and reading from an unknown book)

Chris McLean - “Now before we start….has anyone seen Chef’s motorcycle? He’s been reading up on the history of punishing thieves to quell his anger so far.”

(Close-up of Chef…..his eyes have fire in them as they read said book)

Chris McLean - “So if any of you know what happened to it now would be a good time to say so.”

(Nobody says anything though a few do look around to each other suspiciously.)

Chris McLean - (Waits a bit) “Alright then, just a heads up. Okay racers, on your marks!”

(The starting line is set and we see who is riding who’s bikes. Mike with Heathers bike. Emma with Brick’s bike. LeShawna with Mike’s bike. Courtney with B’s bike. Brick with Jen’s bike. Duncan with Emma’s bike. Jen with Duncan’s bike. And B-)

(SNAP! CRUSH!)

B- (Is sitting in a heap of what used to be considered Courtney’s bike. The bike was not fit for his extra larger than life size. He pouts childishly.)

Courtney- “... Sorry about that B.” (Winces, feeling a bit guilty)

Blaineley - “Ho ho hoh! Wipeout already! All this means is that Courtney isn’t moving on to win invincibility.” (Courtney can heard screeching ‘WHAT?’) “Now then, on your marks!.........paramedics on standby……..aaaaaand…”

Chris McLean - “GO!”

(The race is ONNNNNN… except for Heather.)

(Heather just lounges back and enjoys the sun, even putting on her sunglasses as she basks in it like the mean girl that she is)

Chris- “Looks like somebody doesn’t want their bike creator to move onto invincibility.”

Heather- “I could care less about her moving on quite frankly than I care about this stupid challenge.”

Chris McLean - “Hm, fair enough.” (He and Blaineley both bluntly ignore this complete unfairness in the same manner they ignored her stealing things back in the sleep challenge)

(In the lead so far are LeShawna, Emma, Mike, and Jen. The others are still in this but trailing behind. Emma keeps getting some sandin her eye due to how low the seat is but perseveres.)

Jen- “This is like so out of my usual taste level but whatevs! WHOO! Out of my way slowpokes!” (She’s really enjoying riding Duncan’s bike.)

Mike- (Pulling up in front) “I-I’ve never got a chance to do something like this often… it’s incredible!”

LeShawna- “Who needs to build when you can just ride the wind baby?!” (Cheers)

(Trailing behind are Courtney, who’s noticeably struggling to ride her missized bike, Brick who doesn’t seem to be balancing very well, and Duncan who is ahead of them.)

Courtney- (Tired) “H-how… does one… ride this thing…? The pedals... a-are... way too far forward for me!”

Brick - “Try mine! The building is fantastic but I can’t control it properly at all! Namely cause I don’t really ride bikes!”

Duncan- (Looks at the ribbons of Emma’s bike with some disgust) “Way too frou frou for me.”

Courtney- “Huff… D-Duncan… want to switch bikes…? Please…?”

Duncan- “...” (Sympathetically) “Sorry babe, I know you are struggling but if we stop, Chris might consider that as a wipeout.”

Courtney- “F-fair enough… Ugh…” (She literally tips over on purpose just so she can lie on the sand, exhausted.)

(It is a no brainer that because of this, many of the others who were equal or behind to her, end up ultimately passing by her. That should be decently obvious though.)

Brick: (Suddenly his bike starts breaking apart.) “What in- Ackkkkk…!” (He wipesout epically. It seems Jen’s bike forgot the-) “B-bolts…! Oww…”

Duncan- “Knowing her, Jen probably focused on making it look good than be practical.” (Passes by him.)

Brick - (Seems to take a bit of offense to Duncan saying that about her, but he can’t say a comeback because Duncan passes him so quickly)

(At that point we see that everyone is nearing the finish line. Well, everyone that is still in the race anyway)

(Chris, Chef and Blaineley are still at their positions at the finish line, alongside Heather and B. Chef though is now squeezing onto a stress ball as he is still reading his book on punishing thieves)

(First to cross the finish line is Jen. Followed by LeShawna, Mike, Emma and Duncan.)

(LeShawna sees Heather and becomes mad herself)

LeShawna - “You frontin’ me!”

Heather - (Turns over to her and lifts sunglasses slightly like she doesn’t really care) “Excuse me?”

LeShawna - “So that’s how it is, huh? You did that on PURPOSE!”

Heather - “Oh please, like you wouldn’t have done the same.”

LeShawna - (Sarcasm mode) “Nah. I would’ve crossed the finish one. And THEN I would’ve thrown it into the lake.”

Heather - (Scoffs) “Like that’s any less fair than what I did or didn’t do!”

Mike- “Heather… please stop this. You’re better than picking fights.”

Heather- “Humph, she started it.”

LeShawna- “And I’m about to end it skinny little toothpick!” (Is rolling up her sleeve but Emma and Jen stop her.)

Emma-”Stop this… you’re better than that yourself LeShawna.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Heather- “I can’t even remember the last time I had this much influence on a big group of people. I feel almost like a goddess. But I wish Mike would side ME more. He’s getting weirder and weirder and I don’t like it.”

Chris “ Yes! We have four awesome wipeouts by Heather, B, Courtney and Brick! Which means that LeShawna, Courtney, B and Jen are not going to be racing in the second part of the challenge!”

Jen- (Looking guilty about Brick being harmed) “I know it would’ve won the design portion easy at least.”

Chris McLean - “And we have five invincibility race winners! Heather’s speed machine, Duncan’s mad max machine, Emma’s ribbon machine and Mike’s whatever machine! Even Brick’s basic machine! All of them will compete for invincibility!”

Mike- (Takes a deep breath. Suddenly he seems to have changed again. Into Svletlana.)

Svetlana- “Ah ah ah ah!~ Did someone say ribbon? I would j’adore to dance with ze ribbon!~”

Heather- “NO! No ribbons! And why the heck are you talking like that?”

Svetlana- “Ah… mademoiselle Heather, you wound me. My dancing with a ribbon would utterly and easily change ze mind. Much like how I wish Mike would change his mind on the boys troupe.”

Heather - “What do you mean by ‘Boys Troupe’?”

Svetlana- “Sacre bleu! He has not said it to you?! He and sirs B, Duncan, and Brick are working on a full-length choreographed piece together!”

Heather - “Speak english!”

Svetlana- “It iz what I say! They are working together in this game!”

Heather - “WHAT!? YOU BETRAYED ME TO WORK WITH THOSE...THOSE…...YOU AND DUNCAN ARE DOUBLE CROSSING ME?!”

Svetlana- “But it is Mike who’s done it! And even then, my loyalty iz with you mademoiselle. Do not feel double crossed yet. It was Sir Duncan’s idea!”

Heather- “...” (Thinking now, looking heated.) “I get it… if he has as much control over the vote as possible, he and ‘Miss President’ get to stay on till the finals…that sneaky little jailbird! I should’ve never let him into my alliance in the first place! [Bleep] copycat!”

Svetlana- “How then shall we proceed?”

Heather - “You know what, you just let me handle that. You just focus on making sure that I cross the finish line FIRST, okay MIKE?”

Svetlana- “Svetlana darling!”

Heather- (Raises eyebrow) “... Do you even know what person you are speaking in anymore?”

(Scene transitions into the next part of the challenge. The losers are sitting on a cliff, watching the others who are about to engage in the next part of the challenge. Mike, Heather, Brick, Emma, and Duncan are engaged and ready to go.)

Emma- “I’m so ready for this. Emma’s going to win a challenge for once. Better beware.”

Duncan- “Pfft… you seem pretty confident lawyer lady.”

Emma- “Of course, because I play fair and square. Unlike you probably did.”

Duncan- (Raises eyebrow) “Excuse me?” (Heather looks interested.)

(Chris and Blaineley ride in on the ATV.)

Chris McLean - “Campers! Welcome to the…..MOTOR MOTOR CROSS CROSS CHALLENGE CHALLENGE CHALLENGE!” (If you can’t tell, his words echoed after he said them) “Using your OWN bikes, you’ll race the course avoiding hidden pitfalls! CUE THE DEATH TRAPS!”

(We cut to viewing the obstacles of the race)

Chris McLean - “There’s dodging the landmines!” (View of wavy hill…..landmines start blowing up all over it) “Maneuvering through the oil slick” (Pan over a oil slick over the sand) “And finally….jumping the piranhas!” (We see a pool of the titular fish, a full ham is lowered into it. They tear it to shreds. All contestants are shocked.) “Oh, and one more thing, first one to cross wins invincibility! Last one to cross, gets voted off the island! No bon fire, do not pass go, do not collect a marshmallow!”

Emma- (Completely loses her confidence and looks outraged) “EXCUSE ME?! That’s not being voted off, that’s sudden death elimination round! And how is that even REMOTELY fair to those who actually did good during this challenge?” (Heather also looks a bit tense and Brick and Mike look the most scared.)

Chris McLean - “Hey! It’s the Producers who came up with the challenge, not me. They also told me to give you their card if you had any further complaints about their challenges. You can call the official Total Drama legal time to file further complaints.” (Throws Emma a card)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Emma: (Looking at said card and reading it. After a few moments she groans) “This show is going to give me a migraine before it gives me $100,000……..why does one of the producers share Chris’ last name?”

Heather- (Whispers to Mike) “Ok, slightly altered plan...we have to stick together so one of us wins the race. So you go first and clear a path through the mines!”

Mike - “Uh-huh…..”

Heather - “Then, go through the oil slicks so I can see how to get through it!”

Mike - “Okay…..”

Heather - “If you make it through those two parts then the third part is easy! Just keep the piranha’s busy while I sneak through!”

Mike - “Wait...but then, you’ll win, not me!”

Heather - “Exactly!”

Mike - “I was thinking it’d be really great if I won a challenge for myself for once!”

Heather - “That’s a great idea in theory, but alas, there is but one flaw. Who would come up with all of the strategies to get us through to the next week?

Mike - “R-right……..okay….”

Heather - “Don’t worry, if the piranhas don’t eat you then you’ll definitely be in second, which means one of the other three losers comes in last and is eliminated and we make it through another bonfire ceremony!”

Mike- “You do realize there isn’t really going to be one under these rules…”

Heather - (Stoic face) “You know what I mean.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Mike - “Is Heather using me? Or is she really someone I can trust? But with that plan she has, It’s kind of hard to tell today…..At the same time, I know I haven’t really been someone SHE can trust. I’ve made it this far and if we survive… maybe it’s time I fess up.” (Takes a deep breath...but then gets worried) “But if she is just using me….what if, she uses that too? Would she go THAT far?”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather - “I have no way of knowing if Mike will come in second or not. All that matters is that I come in first and Duncan the little traitor comes in last. If Mike comes in third or fourth, it’s still tolerable. Invincibility and revenge is everything.” (Hits her fist upon her palm.)

Chris McLean - “Racers, take your position! Aaaaaaaand, GO!”

(The race is really on as the five contestants get moving. Brick can be seen handling his bike over one of the slopes, having an easier time than he did with Jen’s bikes. Until BOOM! A landmine explodes.)

Brick- “MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” (THUD - he lands on the ground after flying high in the air, quickly thereafter followed by his bike landing on top of him. He is covered in the ash of explosion, but is still alive and will be fine.)

Emma- (Is going down the slopes nervously and quickly, followed quickly by Duncan. Each screech seems to trigger a landmine.) “Ahhhhhh…! YIKES! Geez…!”

Mike- (Triggers one and is sent flying into the air, though unlike Brick he is still on course and in control.) “Whoaaaaaaaaaaa!!”

Heather- (Is tailing behind the others but is very much in control.)

(Emma reaches the oil slick and ultimately finds her bike overtaken by the slipperiness of the oil due to her bicycle’s speed and she plummets into it, her bike flying off to the side.)

Emma- “Ack..!” (She’s seen sitting up, her entire top half of her body covered in oil) “Ewwww…”

Duncan- (Seeing from Emma’s mistake, he decides to ride slowly until he notices Mike riding past him on ONE. WHEEL. Balancing perfectly to leave a clear trail for another bike and going past him) “Aww sweet moves dude!”

Mike- “Thank you… kind of.” (Looks a bit mixed.)

Heather- (Rides down the cleared path through the oil slick though finds that Duncan quickly turns to get onto that same path and is in front of her.) “Grr… you’ll pay for that alliance you made mohawked moron!!”

Duncan- “Wait what? How the heck did you find out about that?!”

Heather- “A boy named Svetlana!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Duncan: (Looking quite vulnerable) “And it was at that moment I knew… I screwed up.”

(We then return to the race, where those remaining in it are nearing the finish line and getting more tense as time goes on and they keep racing. The piranha pit is the next stop for the racers. Mike is first to cross and he looks intimidated.)

(Mike is able to practically skim over the water, but is stopped at the very end of the pool, seemingly either stuck, or purposely giving Heather the chance to get ahead of him at that this point)

(Heather sees Duncan ahead of her still and looks peeved. She senses this is time for her to press her red button, which she promptly does. The motor kicks in and sends Heather SOARING forward, the air pushing against her face and allows her to easily move past Duncan.)

(Duncan is visibly shocked)

Duncan - “What……….the…………”

(Heather flies so fast that she even surpasses Mike who is stuck with the piranhas, and ends up being the first person to cross the finish line)

(Mike, realizing what might happen, quickly gets up onto the pool, pulls his bike onto the sand again, and quickly gets on just as Duncan reaches his location. It’s now a neck and neck fight for second place.)

(Duncan is not wanting to go down that easily, of course, though he is still behind Mike at the moment)

Courtney- (From the cliff) “DUNCANNNNNNNNNN!! Cream him!!!”

B- “...” (Gives a half-hearted thumbs up)

Jen- “This is so exciting!”

(At last one of the guys reaches the finish line ahead of the other one and it’s…)

Chris McLean - “ HEATHER WINS INVINCIBILITY AND MIKE HAS BEATEN DUNCAN IN THE RACE! THEREFORE, DUNCAN IS OFFICIALLY ELIMINATED FROM TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!”

Duncan and Courtney- “SAY WHAT?!”

Duncan- “I mean, Emma and Brick did worse than me. They should be the ones going home bro.”

(Instantly all the contestants from the cliff flock over to the scene of the finish line as Heather smirks at Duncan. Mike seems a bit proud of himself.)

Blaineley - “Technically, Brick and Emma didn’t even cross the finish line before they wiped out. The Producers explicitly stated that in the file for this challenge that if one doesn’t cross the line, they are still in the game. So Duncan, you are in fact eliminated!”

Courtney- “T-this whole challenge is BOGUS!” (Points at them furiously) “By your logic, those who didn’t even jump the very first challenge had invincibility from elimination! This is completely unfair and rewards LOSING!” (Duncan hangs his head down in shame.)

Duncan- “Sorry… Miss President. I wanted to keep you around…”

Courtney- (Looking emotional) “N-no… don’t apologize! You are sticking around! There’s no way this will fly with my lawyers! Emma, give me that card!”

(Emma though is in the oil slick still, stumbling around and looking even more slick.)

Emma- “Oww!” (Falls over) “Sorry Courtney. Got my own problems here.”

Courtney- “... Chris! Blaineley! Hand me one of those cards now! I demand to have a lawyer evaluate this challenge and recognize it’s unfairness!”

(She is tossed one of the cards, the same type of one that Emma got)

Courtney- “Now I need a cell phone or a P.D.A. Where are they?”

Blaineley - “Contraband. You can get those again until you either win or get eliminated.” (Poker face expression)

Courtney- “...” (Starts getting tears in her eyes) “Y-you’re… you’re crazy…! H-how can you withhold those from us?! I demand a communication device NOW!” (Duncan puts a hand to her shoulder)

Duncan- “Courtney…”

Courtney- “Duncan, this isn’t right and this isn’t fair! You have no right to lose to a bogus challenge and to two people who flopped on the course!” (Crying) “Y-you have to stay…! You deserve to…!”

Heather- “Oh please, he was having an alli-” (Mike puts a hand to Heather’s mouth silencing her)

Mike- “Heather, not now. There’s no reason to rub salt in the wound when he’s going home.”

Heather- “Mmmmmphhh…!!” (She angrily elbows Mike in the chest, causing him to groan and let her go) “STOP defending these losers! I’ll say what I want and when I want if I have to! Like how you can freely act like some greaser or some explorer or some old weirdo! And don’t get me started on ‘mademoiselle’ Svetlana!”

Mike- “.........” (whimpers a bit and submits to Heather’s will, not saying anything)

Heather- “Duncan was having an all guys alliance behind your back Courtney!” (Everyone gasps at this.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Jen: “I swore everything just went to crazytown! I was on the edge of my seat and I was sweating so bad my foundation was smearing!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** LeShawna- “Geez, and to think Sky was pretty much right all along. We should’ve totally voted that sucker off, would’ve saved Courtney some heartbreak.”

Courtney- (Bewildered and crushed) “... An all guys… alliance…?” (Duncan looks absolutely torn and shocked)

Duncan- “Uh………...uh……….I guess…….well, so what? Are you the only person allowed to be in an alliance or something? At least I kept it more secret than you did!”

Heather- “And look at which alliance has more infamy right about now.” (Gestures to Courtney)

Courtney- (Smacks Duncan’s hand off her shoulder) “Unbelievable…”

Duncan - (Doesn’t know what to say at first it seems)

Courtney- “Was this… your way of letting me ‘lighten up’ while you did what I was trying to do so that I could maybe win this game?” (Puts her hands on her hips and looks with teary-eyed fury at Duncan.) “Me bend the rules while you played by the rules?”

Duncan- (Looks crushed) “I just… wanted to keep you safe… I swear we were going to go for Heather next and you would’ve been-”

Courtney- “NO. EXCUSES. Do you really think some lamebrain pass like that is going to fly? You could actually learn something from Heather who is about as subtle as the flipping sun! If you had let me in on this you would’ve had MY support. Instead you hid it like you knew if it was ousted, you’d be in trouble!”

Duncan- “But Miss President… I really love and admire you… that night was like all the best parts of juvie times a mill. I didn’t want you to stress out and I wanted to see you being more happy and fun and enjoying the game instead of always fretting about the rules. I wanted you to break out of your shell.”

Courtney- “Lawyers have to have shells Duncan. Or else they’d falter in court and lose their case. Emma could attest to that.”

(Emma and Brick have rejoined the party by now. Emma just nods solemnly as Brick looks very worried.)

Duncan- “I-is it over then…? I-I…” (Looks desperate and a bit teary eyed)

Courtney- “No. I’m going to take a note from my friend and consider us separate for now. You betrayed my trust Duncan. I want you to go home and think about what you’ve done so that maybe when I see you again, you’d count on me enough to share about a few extra votes in a silly and rigged competition!” (She lets out a huff and walks away.)

Duncan - (Jaw dropped, he did not expect anything like this was going to happen, quite a note to leave on indeed)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Courtney- (Is sobbing to herself in the Confessional) “I-I cannot believe this… first my alliance mates turned their back on me and now this…?! I opened myself u-up to him in a way I’ve never done before… how could he not know me? Know m-me well enough to share alliance details… Now I’m probably going home next… bwahhahahahahhhhhhhhhh…!!!” (Blows into a tissue she pulls out from her pocket)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial shows nothing)

(Literally, just pitch black darkness)

(Then, things fade into a desert. More specifically, the badlands of Alberta)

(Then a CGI model of an Albertosaurus arrives on the screen and roars on the camera)

(It starts terrorizing the empty badlands until it is stopped by a flying doughnut who shocks and terrifies it before using hypnotic powers to trick it up onto a mountain and then tricking it into causing it's weight to send it and the rock formation falling down into a rivene miles below)

(The Doughnut faces the camera and flies back off into the distance)

(None of this is explained as the commercial fades out)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(Skipping the Elimination Ceremony as predicted, we are instead at the Dock of Shame, and this time at sunset as opposed to nighttime.)

(Everyone is gathered to witness Duncan leaving the island, whether they liked him or not. Of course, some are happy about this, others were neutral, others are not happy in the slightest. Regardless, all of them are present)

Brick- “... Soldier… regardless of your honesty… I do think you have the makings to be a soldier someday and I feel you can overcome this.” (Salutes Duncan)

Duncan- “Thanks, man, right back atcha.”

B- “...” (Pats Duncan on the shoulder)

Duncan- “Silent as ever. I appreciate the sentiments.”

(He passes by most of the girls who just look a bit neutral, except for Courtney. She has her back turned to him. This stings Duncan the most as he winces and sighs sadly as he carries his luggage onward. Then he reaches Heather and Mike. He glares at them.)

Duncan- “Maybe I need to balance being straight with people to being gameplay but you two are slippery and cold-hearted.” (Mike doesn’t say a word.)

Heather - “Just get on the boat and leave already.”

Duncan- “Karma’s going to be a *beep* for you Heather. Best be waiting for her. But no, I don’t ever want to see you in juvie so you’re going to get worse from her.” (Walks on.)

Mike- “I-I’m sorry Duncan. Something else… made me oust-”

Duncan- “... Eh, I can’t really stay mad at you to be honest.” (Turns around to face Mike one last time) “Although there is something about you that has me on edge, you’ve at least managed not to mess up yet. Try to open up ok Mike?”

Mike- (Looks surprised at Duncan’s compliment and even seems to be relieved) “... I-I can give it my best shot.”

Duncan- “With that, I’m going out. With a bang.” (Pulls out his lighter and sets the dock in front of him on fire.) “Ahh yeah!” (He leaps onto the Boat of Losers as it pulls away.)

(Most of the campers shriek and run off but Chef is quick to put out the fire with the water cannon from the hide and seek challenge and some ocean water.)

Blaineley- “Our insurance covers this right Chris…?”

Chris- “I hope so! If it doesn’t, then, oh well, we’ll just use the intern’s paychecks to cover it!”

Blaineley - “But don’t they get paid with the fake money from Monopoly?”

Chris - “Ssssh! Nobody but us needs to know that!”

Chef- (Walking by them) “Can’t cover my motorbike being vandalized. Dang security can’t even do their job…”

(Blaineley and Chris give each other weird looks.)

Blaineley- “Ok… with a very awkward end to perhaps the most awkward challenge yet… we’ll hopefully get right back to high ratings, exciting drama, and character development next time!”

Chris- (Looks peeved Blaineley is stealing the sign-off time) “Pushed to a corner, will Mike finally tell Heather the truth? Is Courtney really as doomed as she says? Will Brick and Jen learn from Duncan’s mistakes and be open with one another? And will we get better insurance?”

Blaineley- “Find out next time… on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!” (Camera has panned out)

Chris- “SERIOUSLY?!”

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE, DUNCAN]**


	19. Hook, Line, and Screamer!

(As with most episodes, this episode begins with a shot of the dock, where host Chris McLean is standing, in order to give out the recap of the previous episode)  
  
Chris: “Last time on Total Drama Island” (his voice becomes narration over clips), “we tackled our most interactive and most controversial challenge yet, bike-building and motocross racing! Heather was on the warpath as she convinced Mike to follow her every word in the challenge, but started to realize that her partner is a bit more unstable than even we thought at first. Courtney found herself on the outs by her alliance when they got skeptical of her relationship with Duncan and Brick and Jen were two lovesick puppies. As some competitors crashed and burned in what was supposedly a very simple part 1, Heather, Emma, Brick, Duncan, and Mike made it to the next round but not before Svetlana set Heather on another target, double-crossing Duncan. When the smoke settled, Heather and Mike were safe, Emma and Brick fumbled and tumbled, and our punk boy was sent home but not before his entire men’s alliance was ousted to his girlfriend Courtney and she put him on a seemingly permanent time out. We’re down to 8 campers! 8 of the best of the best! What terrors will await them tonight? And will my contract for next season ever be renewed? Find out next time on Total. Drama. ISLAND!”  
  
**[INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**  
  
**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial opens up with a horse standing in the middle of a field. In neighs.)

(Then, we cut to a cow pasture. Random fart noises.)

(Afterwards, we cut to a large back of manure being dropped very rudely and bluntly in front of the camera)

(After silence except the sound of flies, a deep burly voice comes on)

Burly voice - "Manure is essential to all duties of the farm and beyond. Make sure you get only the Crapson brand. Crapson. The best manure in human history. Still the best since 1973."

(The commercial fades out)  
  
**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**  
  
(Rather uncharacteristically of Total Drama Island, the first image we see is of something black and white though still in the woods. Pants and shoes step into the panning camera before pulling out to reveal a most ghastly sight! A tall, hulking man dressed like a butcher with a white mask, seemingly glowing red eyes, and a CHAINSAW! Highlighted by the light of the supermoon behind him and the sound of a revving chainsaw making his appearance even more melodramatic, we pull out to eventually show the 8 remaining contestants sitting on rocks over by a small cliffside watching what appears to be this scene on a projected screen. The old-fashioned film projector rolls as the contestants watch with a variety of reactions… and commentary.)  
  
Mike- “There he goes… out of the woods and into the fire. This is going to be intense…!” (He looks surprisingly excited by the flick)  
  
B- (Holding up something he wrote on his sketchbook) “They are toast.”  
  
LeShawna- (Holding a bag of popcorn and looking incensed) “YO! Fool couple! Stop making out and START the CAR!”  
  
Courtney- (Looks like she’s not even really watching it and has dark circles under her eyes) “Yeah… yeah. Killer always has the advantage in this films…” (Heather looks at her weirdly, still watching the film but not showing much feeling)  
  
Mike- “They are going to be chopped up into little bits if this keeps going…” (A shriek plays from the film, startling a few of the viewers)  
  
Emma- “Aaaaaand the engine won’t start. What were they thinking of not doing a proper check-up on their car before doing some moonlighting?”  
  
Brick- “Maybe the killer sabotaged the car beforehand when they went out in the earlier scene, just waiting for this moment to spring their trap on them…”   
  
Jen- “EEEK! C-can we go now? I am SO not into movies that imply I could get murdered while I’m trying to have an innocent campout!” (She looks the most afraid)  
  
Mike- “Run, run as fast as you can! The killer’s about to spring upon you!” (He jumps to his feet and points as the rising action of the film gets going.)  
  
Jen- “Nooooooooooo!” (She leaps into Brick’s arms and hugs onto him fearfully, closing her eyes) “Must not look, must not look…”  
  
Brick- “J-Jen… I promise that whatever happens in that film is merely fictionalized. No such killer would function on such an easy modus operandi.”  
  
Emma- (Eyes him) “How do you know that term?”  
  
Brick- (Looks a bit surprised at being asked) “I-it’s a… combat… thing.” (Gulps)  
  
(Just then, a violent sound can be heard of sliced and diced meat and muffled screams. The projector’s light is flashing red, clearly implying some signs of blood and splatter. Whatever is happening in the movie isn’t pretty. Several competitors have audible gasps, widened eyes, or just remain uninterested. Jen noticeably hugs Brick tighter, making him look uncomfortable.)  
  
Mike- “So disgusting… the psycho chainsaw killer’s going back to the woods! He’s getting away… and once again horror movies don’t have a happy ending.”  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Mike- “I may not look like it but I kind of like horror movies… well at least, what they are all about. Sometimes it’s just punishment to mean, immoral, heartless people… like my parents.” (Looks noticeably serious.) “... N-not that I’d wish it upon anyone else really but it’s um… just something I think about when I’m really having a hard time.” (Scratches his head and chuckles sheepishly)  
  
(The film ends and the projector turns off. Leading our contestants to open up.)  
  
B- (Holds up another sheet of paper. This one has a picture of two filled out stars out of five. Clearly it’s his review of the film.)  
  
Emma- “Yeah… I mean Kitty sometimes wants to watch scary movies so she can seem like one of the cool kids but she never gets through them.”  
  
Jen- “I’m just so glad it’s over! I mean why would anyone make things that could scare people? Happiness, high-fashion, haute couture, and bacon-wrapped hot dogs are way more likable than whatever THIS is!” (Refers to the movie)  
  
Courtney- “It’s basically just venting really. Creepy thoughts, creepy ideas, wanting to get a reaction or attention, horror movies are really capable of being taken seriously.” (She sounds very flat and depressed when saying this.)  
  
(Jen gives a worried glance to Courtney and even Emma and LeShawna appear a bit guilty. Mike turns to Heather but Heather seems fixated on the movie.)  
  
Heather- “I absolutely agree. I mean the only reason the hosts made us watch that was probably to psych us out or make us feeling uneasy.”  
  
Emma- (Looking to Heather) “Not that we need any help with that with you around.”  
  
Heather- “The only uneasiness comes from this guy over here.” (Points at Mike, who doesn’t seem too offended by this.) “Now on a more important, $100,000 related note. Does anyone know what the challenge is for this week?”  
  
B- (Also looks a bit curious himself as he looks to LeShawna)  
  
LeShawna- “And how would I know B?” (Folds her arms. B gives an apologetic gesture.)  
  
(Just then from out of nowhere Chris and Blaineley are shown with terrified looks on their faces, driving the ATV over to the dock of shame and loading the boat of losers - driven by an also frantic looking Chef. They leave the island just as the contestants notice what they are doing.)  
  
Courtney- (Finally perks up, though just a smidge) “Where are they going?”  
  
Brick- “That’s a lot of baggage to bring with them for a small boat ride…?”  
  
Emma- (Runs over to investigate)  
  
(By the time they do, the hosts have already left the scene. Not much, but a few, of their baggage was ‘accidentally’ left behind during their rush to get away)  
  
Emma- “... Rude.” (Examines the bags just as the other contenders arrive)  
  
Jen- “What was their deal? Is there something we don’t know about?”  
  
Heather- “13 eliminations in and you still don’t get the memo.” (Annoyed) “Obviously the hosts know more than we do.”  
  
Emma- (Finds a newspaper) “This is the only thing that seems relevant.”  
  
(All of the remaining contestants gather around her to see what the newspaper left behind is about)  
  
Emma - “Local Psycho Killer escapes from Prison. Followed by a series of other incarcerated serial killers being freed due to protests appearing outside a courtroom claiming that them being imprisoned offends them.”  
  
Jen- (Looks horrified) “Oh my gosh…!”  
  
Mike- “T-that’s insane!”  
  
LeShawna- (Holds a hand up) “Hold up, we don’t even know if they are from around here.”  
  
Emma - (Reads more closely) “All of these released serial killers are from other parts of Canada…...but they are being sent to Ontario on the order of the Prime Minister because he has decided to do a ‘Serial Killer Rights’ parade.”  
  
Brick- “But that makes no sense…! I mean promoting the acts of murdering innocents is appalling and inhumane!”  
  
Jen- “And freaky Hunger Games territory.” (Looks around anxiously)  
  
Emma - “I really am hoping this is fake news……”  
  
Mike- “Yeah… it seems really surreal and oddly familiar to what we just witnessed in that horror film.”  
  
Heather- “Oh COME. ON. They don’t expect us to fall for this? Scary movie, followed by hasty exit, followed by strategically placed lame prop?” (She is really not buying this.)  
  
Courtney- (Back to depressed) “Wouldn’t be the first time this show trolled us.”  
  
**CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Courtney- (Groaning and holding her head with the other arm folded over her lap) “Ugh, I couldn’t get any sleep since Duncan’s elimination and the fact he completely let me down. Adding onto the fact that my alliance is perfectly willing to send me off with those same hosts who just sailed away and I could honestly care less. In fact maybe this killer could put me out of my misery and then I could at least have lawsuit material to work with.”  
  
(Back outside of the outhouse, suddenly, B notices something)  
  
(He picks it up)  
  
(It turns out to be a bottle of Chris’ hair gel, left behind along with other random assorted baggage)  
  
Jen- (Walking over and noticing it) “Waaiiiiiit. Chris has his own hair gel? But then how come we haven’t gotten any celebrity endorsements or ad campaigns?”  
  
Brick- “Maybe the same reason that we’re isolated and alone here… we’re on a private island…” (Looks a bit uneasy and scared)  
  
Jen- “Then… this whole nutsy scenario is TRUE?!” (She pulls at the neck of her jacket)  
  
LeShawna- “On an island, crazy murderers on the loose, nighttime, and nobody else besides us. This is some insane hullaballoo!”  
  
Emma- “...” (Folds her arms)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ------** > Emma- “I think the biggest issue is the fact that there’s obviously limited resources on this island and no method of escaping this island to go out for more food or water. Or that there are a number of dangerous animals roaming the island. Who cares about killers when you can’t even sustain yourself if there’s nobody coming? But honestly it was better to pretend it was a horror movie situation for now so…”  
  
Jen- “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I should start writing my will! I-I need to apologize to Tom for not making out out of here alive… I-”  
  
Brick- “Jen! Relax! I’m here to guard you from any and all harm! Even if they are watching us, I won’t flinch!” (Jen does seem a bit comforted by this.)  
  
Heather - “Oh come on, they are ALWAYS watching us! People, we’re on REALITY TELEVISION! I’M ON TO YOU, CHRIS!”  
  
(We then cut to a control room security camera tent somewhere in the middle of the deep woods, where both Chris and Blaineley are sitting in front of, what else, a large series of security cameras to watch over the contestants from)  
  
Chris McLean (mockingly) - “Ooooooh, I’m soooo scared!” (Laughs) “And tonight, we’re watching to see who could survive a real scary movie! With special guest appearance from…”  
  
Blaineley - “The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hooooooook!”  
  
(Back to the contestants)  
  
Emma- “Ok, real-life, challenge, or not, we’re going to need to make some decisions on how to get through this. Ok?”  
  
B- (Nods in agreement)  
  
Heather- “Well the only decision I’m making is going to get a facial.” (Walks off snootily)  
  
Mike- “Heather, do you need-”  
  
Heather- “NO. I’ll do it myself for a change.” (Mike flinches as she heads out of sight)  
  
Courtney- (Waves goodbye to Heather weakly) “Was not particularly nice knowing you Heather.”  
  
LeShawna- “She’s really askin’ for it.”  
  
Brick- “On a more serious note, I think if there are killers, we need to hunt them down and put a stop to them. The most physically and intellectually capable of us should form a squad.”  
  
LeShawna - “As long as it ain’t no suicide squad or somethin’.”  
  
Jen- “Now THAT’d be cool actually! Sign me up!” (Brick looks happy about this.)  
  
B- (Also steps forward with a paper held out) (The paper reads: “I think we could figure out where they are if I’m with the group.”)  
  
Emma - “So I guess we’re basically grouping up now?”  
  
Courtney- “It makes logical sense…”  
  
Mike- “Where should we go though?”  
  
Courtney - “I have no idea.”  
  
LeShawna- “Maybe the mess hall?”  
  
Emma- “Too many windows… we need someplace with wide open space and where there’s lighting all the time.”  
  
B- (With another paper) (It reads - “The campfire ceremony maybe?”)  
  
Courtney - “I think B’s suggestion works best.”  
  
Brick- “We’ll go fetch weapons at the toolshed. Jen, B! Move out!”  
  
(With that, Emma, Mike, LeShawna, and Courtney head to the campfire ceremony while B, Brick, and Jen move out towards the toolshed.)  
  
(It was a simple plan, though with a challenge like this, they were always being watched...by more than just the cameras. And over by the toolshed. Jen, Brick, and B were scavenging for things they could use as weapons on this dark, starry, moonlit night.)  
  
(None of them were aware of the challenge’s true nature)  
  
Jen - “So…...what IS the challenge for tonight even?”  
  
Brick- “I can hardly fathom it myself… there seems to be no challenge at all.”  
  
Jen - “I know, right? So weird!”  
  
B- (Holds up a plunger and looks to the others as though asking if it’d be effective)  
  
Brick - “Hmmm, I think so! Everyone knows to fear the mightiest of all plungers!”  
  
Jen - “Why?”  
  
Brick - “It’s just an army thing. Even the pen is not as mighty as the plunger.”  
  
Jen- (Giggles) “Yeah…” (Looks a bit awkward) “... Brick can… can I just say something real quick…?” (Picks up a baseball bat)  
  
Brick - “Yes?”  
  
Jen- “I-if we survive this… I-I… I want to…” (Takes a deep breath and sighs) “Ok, time to be honest. Brick, I… want us… to… get… to… gether.” (She sounds a bit embarrassed as she spaces out the rest of her sentence.)  
  
Brick - “to…….gether?”  
  
Jen- “Gether to. Yeah. Gether to… um, w-we better get searching!” (Zips out of there quickly, flustered.)  
  
Brick - “Y-y-y-yes…….we should…….heheh…...heh…”  
  
B- (Looks a bit unamused or perhaps displeased that Brick didn’t press the issue further but he follows after her with his plunger. Brick carries what looks like a lacrosse stick.)  
  
Brick - “Well, I hope this thing works.” (Doesn’t seem to have as much faith in it as he did with the plunger)  
  
(Back at the Campfire Ceremony, Emma, Courtney, Mike, and LeShawna are taking residence. Courtney and Mike are sitting off to themselves on one end, while LeShawna sits alone on the other and Emma is currently pacing by the campfire. Courtney’s dark circles are gone but she doesn’t seem any happier, Mike appears anxious, and LeShawna seems forlorn.)  
  
Emma- “Ok, for everyone’s sake, let’s go over the rules to this situation. 1) Do not go off on your own. 2) If you do go off on your own, be armed and alert. 3) If you see anything suspicious, go and report it to the rest of the group. 4) Do not hog anything valuable or keep secrets from us because usually that’ll backfire hard on you.” (LeShawna looks impatient with Emma’s listing.) “5) Splitting up is a terrible idea that’s only used for a cheap plot device to set up murders.”  
  
Mike- “I think everyone knows these rules by heart Emma.”  
  
Emma- “Well Heather’s already broken all these rules so if she somehow returns to us unscathed, then she may be an accomplice or just insanely lucky… like she was in the hide and seek challenge.” (Grumbles)  
  
LeShawna- “Accomplice now…? Emma you be overthinking this whole charade. Girl was dragging Chris’s dignity through the mud, this is obviously a challenge. Right Courtney?” (She turns to Courtney)  
  
Courtney- (Her face darkens) “I’m sorry, I thought you had kicked my butt to the curb just because I was with Duncan.”  
  
Emma- “... We never said you weren’t in the alliance, we just warned you that you shouldn’t be trying to play both sides.”  
  
Courtney- “PLAY BOTH SIDES?!” (Stands up furiously) “As I recall it was my boyfriend who was doing that, not me! So not only was your guess biased and off, but you made your true colors known. Jealous that me and my boyfriend were capable in this game and actually lasted this long together while your boys fell by the wayside.”  
  
LeShawna- (Looks furious and stands up) “Yo! Brody wasn’t MY boy. It’s petty and childish of YOU to be trying to blame us for your hypocritical judgements when you’ve been going around acting superior and like you can’t be touched!”  
  
Courtney- “It’s called confidence LeShawna. If I didn’t have any, I would’ve been even more torn up about what Duncan did to me! And besides, you two have won. You’re going to vote me off next Ceremony because I’m such a threat and that I’m all alone and that I should run back to the arms of someone who deceived me. I’m. OVER. IT.”  
  
LeShawna- (Looks a little more understanding of Courtney and looks ashamed of herself) “... Girl I’m… well, I guess I do lose a bit of my temper sometimes… I apologize.”  
  
Courtney- (Doesn’t answer)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Emma- “I’ll admit, had I probably known about the Duncan thing I definitely wouldn’t have said what I said to Courtney while the bike challenge was happening. She now thinks we’re bad people and maybe even as bad as Heather…” (Looks down) “I mean I wouldn’t have voted her off next because I do need her vote but, she probably wouldn’t appreciate being considered ‘a vote’ now.”  
  
**CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Mike- “I’ve never seen Courtney like this… I mean back at the spa challenge she was pretty fiery and maybe a bit scary. Now she seems really fragile and depressed and sensitive. I… I know I need to finally fess up to Heather, last challenge was terrible for me and my personalities are running rampant. So maybe… maybe I could tell Courtney first?”  
  
(In the middle of the woods at night, we can see Jen, Brick, and B wandering in a single-file line. They are equipped with their weapons, a can of pepper spray, a lacrosse stick, and a plunger respectively. The nights are unusually beautiful during the nighttime, but also extremely eerie with owls hooting and a sense of isolation. The three of them are on patrol.)  
  
B- (He looks around both left and right, but doesn’t see anything)  
  
Jen- “... S-sooooo… it’s quiet.”  
  
Brick- “Indeed, eerily quiet.”  
  
Jen- “Maybe this means that whole newspaper article was phony baloney!” (Looks optimistic)  
  
(Brick seems to be more into that optimism than B, who is focused completely on just the situation at hand)  
  
Jen- “So… were you guys really in a men’s alliance? What brought that on?”  
  
Brick - “It was Duncan’s idea.”  
  
Jen- “Everything steers right back to Duncan huh…? Poor Courtney… I really don’t want to ever have my relationship end up that way. I want to be able to be trusted as much as I can trust someone else.”  
  
Brick - “It really hurts her that much?”  
  
Jen- “Didn’t you hear and see her at the theater? She was acting like Crimson… only more obviously upset.”  
  
Brick - “Wow…….well, I guess, I did see it, true.”  
  
B- (Suddenly he seems to be alerted to something and stops, holding a hand up.)  
  
(There is rustling in the bushes. It startles all of them.)  
  
Jen- “Eep!” (Brick bravely stands in front of her as B approaches the bush with his plunger ready.)  
  
B- “...” (Is right in front of it, peering deep into the bush.)  
  
(Suddenly two sets of hands grab him and pull him in, much to his silent gasping)  
  
Jen- “Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!” (She runs off the other way in fear)  
  
Brick- “JEN!” (Sees her flee and grimaces. He looks to the bush after making a hasty decision.) Soldier stay firm…! (He runs after Jen.)  
  
(Back to B, he is being pulled into the bushes, and there are clear signs of a struggle, before his ultimate fate is only known off-screen. The camera transitions to Jen, still running in complete terror, having dropped her pepper spray, before she ultimately runs her way off a cliff. Comically she runs in mid-air for a few seconds before realizing there’s nowhere else but down.)  
  
Jen- “Not COOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!!!” (Crashes into a cliff) “Gah!” (Crashes into a cliff with a thorn bush) “Tacky!” (Crashes into another cliff) “Lame!” (Crashes into a goat’s horns on the cliff) “Bad fur!” (Crashes onto a fire hydrant on a cliff) “Who even put that thereeee?!” (Lands on a cactus) “Prickly!”   
  
(Several more crashes later and Jen actually explodes on a vat of dynamite, triggering a small explosion. She crashes a few more times…)  
  
Jen- (Crashes on a fire pit on a cliff) “Hot!” (Lands finally on a solid surface) “Nyuu…” (Rubs her behind and straightens her sunglasses) “Some fall…” (Looks around) “Brick? Brick where are you…?! I need you right now! I need anybody right now!”  
  
(We then see Brick, who is on the edge of the cliff that Jen had fallen off of, a look of worry and anguish on his face)  
  
Bric -K - “Jen?! JEN?! ARE YOU OKAY?!”  
  
Jen- “My life is! My dignity, not so much! Brick! I have something I need to confess! I can’t get over you! You’re a dreamboat and I realize you are so much more than just a good homemaker and fashionista but you’re also a soldier and a man of honor and nobility! I-I don’t want to die alongside you… I want us to live together!”  
  
Brick - “Jen…..Jen….I...I would love that too!”  
  
Jen- (Blushes a bit) “Y-you would?! Even after what I said back at your trailer… I must sound like a hypocrite…!”  
  
Brick- “Of course I would! And I don’t think you are a hypocrite, I think you are…...the opposite of a hypocrite!  
  
Jen- “Oh Brick… come fly down here! I’ll catch you and we’ll go report to the others!” (Holds out her arms)  
  
Brick - (He prepares to jump, but then dark hands grab him from behind. He screams in terror as he is violently pulled away and off-screen)  
  
Jen- “B-Brick?! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCKKKKKK!!!!” (Looks teary-eyed) “Ungh… n-noooooooo…”  
  
**CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Jen- (Comically stuffing herself with ice cream out from the tub with her hands as she bawls) “I-I loved… I-I lost… a-and now he’s gooooooooooooneeeeeeeeee…. Uwaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!!! N-now I know EXACTLY… h-how Courtney feels…” (She then looks at her fingers and licks them of ice cream.)  
  
(Meanwhile… at an unusually out of place and suspicious green tent, Chris and Blaineley are seen at what looks like a series of computer monitors, watching what’s going down in the challenge. Just then two figures that were largely obscured by the darkness could be seen. One of them was a short pudgy guy clad in red intern chic that had a classic “ghost” costume over his person - a white sheet with eye holes cut in. The other, the female intern, had two spoon gloves on both hands, a dark red/green stripped sweater, her usual intern pants, and the mask of a burn victim covering her face. Each of them are carrying B and Brick into the tent. The hosts turn to see their startled expressions.)  
  
Brick- “W-what is this…? Are you holding us for ransom?!”  
  
Chris McLean - “Nooooo. It’s the challenge!”  
  
B- (Gives a ‘seriously?’ expression)  
  
Brick- “So… then everyone is safe? What exactly is going on here…?”  
  
Blaineley - “We’re fake killing everyone as part of the horror themed challenge, captain can’t guess the obvious.”  
  
Brick- (Scowls) “You made it all seem very real. So how do you win…? Since I know me and B lost.”  
  
Chris- “Actually…..I need to call the producers back up on that I’m confused on how you win or lose too.”  
  
B- (Writes something down in his notebook) (“Maybe it depends on who chose the best and most drama-filled actions during the challenge?”)  
  
Brick- “Or maybe it’s-”  
  
Blaineley- “Point is! You two are safe! Let’s go see who else gets murdered ok?! Stop asking questions! We can’t answer everything!” (Looks suspiciously in denial)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL --------- >** B- (Looks unamused as he writes something down.) (“The challenge designers really didn’t plan these final stretch challenges thoroughly did they?”)  
  
(Back at the Campfire Ceremony, Emma appears to be working on some sort of diagram with all the contestants drawn on it. Mike and Courtney are still sitting next to each other and LeShawna is on the other end, looking noticeably out of it. Mike looks to Courtney pensively, the C.I.T currently looking blank-faced, and seems to be having an internal debate. This is the first time he’s doing something like what he’s about to do.)  
  
Mike- “C-Courtney…?”  
  
Courtney- (Looks to Mike) “...”  
  
Mike- “... How are you doing…?”  
  
Courtney- “Lousy. But I suppose you’re happy about it. It was your alliance mate who rang the bells to announce Duncan was playing me like a fiddle.” (Rolls her eyes)  
  
Mike- “Courtney, I’ll admit Duncan could be a bit of a douche but-” (Courtney’s eyes darken)  
  
Courtney- “That’s because you didn’t get a chance to know the true him. I mean I figured that if he was having a guy’s alliance that the guys would back him up but you sold him out to Heather didn’t you?!”  
  
Mike- (Looks very insecure and even a bit sad) “... S-someone else did…”  
  
Courtney- “Really? Who then?” (Folds her arms) “B’s too quiet and polite to do something like that and Brick is hardly the slippery saboteur type.”  
  
Mike- “That’s what I HAVE to get out… that’s what I have to confess to… I can’t hide it anymore to anybody, Heather, you, or the others… a-and I don’t even care if y-you think I’m a freak because I’ve accepted it myself…!” (He starts to cry)  
  
Courtney- (Softens her expression) “W-where is this coming from Mike…? And please don’t cry…” (She puts a hand to his shoulder)  
  
Mike- “...Ngh…” (Takes a deep breath) “Ok… I… I have multiple sides to myself… but I heard the formal term is… dissociative identity disorder…” (Courtney is struck speechless) “I have about one, two, three, FOUR other personalities…” (Counts them on his hand) “Chester who is a grouchy old man, Vito who is a cocky and suave greaser, Manitoba Smith who is an independent if sexist Australian explorer, and Svetlana who is decidedly an aspiring female ballet dancer and unintentionally told Heather about the guys alliance.”  
  
Courtney- “... Wait, so then that whole ‘sheila’ thing during the eating challenge… that was Manitoba Smith?” (Mike nods) “I guess that explains it but… I know that DID is caused by trauma or stress…” (Looks grim) “Did something bad happen to you in the past?”  
  
Mike- (Quietly) “Everyday of my life… m-my parents were horrible people… they abused me and left me alone and made me do some of their selfish or illegal demands. I wasn’t allowed a peace of mind and if I was, it was awfully lonely. They just… came into being one day and become a part of my life since then. I didn’t think they’d be as bad as they have been in this game but lately they’ve gotten carried away…” (Sniffles)  
  
Courtney- “... Wow. I-I’m so sorry… That’s pretty tragic. And to think I’m sitting here feeling sorry for myself about some relationship issues. But why haven’t you told Heather about this…?”  
  
Mike- “... S-she accepted me at a point when I didn’t think anyone would care… but at the same time y-you saw what happened with Ezekiel, and Sky, and Sugar, and recently Duncan… she’s extremely forward with her vengeance. And if she knew t-that I was a freak… she’d leave me to be eliminated, maybe even plan it. Let alone the fact that I’ve betrayed her trust by pretending that it was all just acting all this time. But I feel I can’t get away with it any longer…”  
  
Courtney- “I’m impressed you actually fooled her all this time. But yeahhh you probably should’ve told us earlier. Although I can’t believe they allowed someone with a MENTAL DISORDER to compete on a live reality television show. No offense to you but, this environment doesn’t seem like it’d help diagnose your issue or provide any sort of treatment.”  
  
Mike- “It was more of an escape from my life than anything… although the cash prize would probably help me find some sort of new start. Do you think any less of me Courtney?”  
  
Courtney- “On the contrary I feel like I can see you in a new light. All this time I thought of you as Heather’s lackey but really you’ve been trying harder than any of us to stay in this game and I suppose make a positive example of your situation. I’m… sorry that I’m unable to do more to help with your trauma, DID is a pretty serious case, but I suppose I can keep it secret and be open to discussions with you.” (She smiles)  
  
Mike- “... Courtney…” (He wipes his tears away and hugs her tightly) “Thank you…” (Courtney hugs him back.)  
  
[Bathroom Scene. Heather and Jen are captured.]  
  
(Jen can be seen running in a frenzy, looking red-eyed and scared and out of breath by the bathrooms. She leans her hand on the wall as she stops to catch her breath.)  
  
Jen- “Huff… huff… oh Brick… I-I’m sorry I’m not cut out for horror movie madness… even though I am a virgin and apparently the virgin is the last remaining survivor these days… or something.” (Looks to the camera) “Don’t quote me on that.” (Wipes her forehead) “... Heather was going to get showered wasn’t she?” (Gasps) “She could be next!”  
  
(With that Jen barges into the bathroom where she witnesses… an unholy scene.)  
  
(Heather. Leg up on the counter. In nothing but a bathrobe and with a green facial mask. Her legs are hairy, because she is using an electric razor to shave them)  
  
Jen- “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” (She is in total panic mode)  
  
Heather- “Jen! It’s me!” (She stops to walk over to the shrieking Jen) “HEATHER!” (Jen stops)  
  
Jen- (Ultimately she resumes her shrieking and flees from the scene, crashing through the door and leaving her silhouette on it.)  
  
(A montage then occurs of Jen running throughout the many different areas of the island, forests, hills, fields, of cliffs, underwater, onto the Dock of Shame, and then finally stopping in the hosts tent, still shrieking.)  
  
Brick- (Sees Jen) “JEN!” (He then kisses Jen who suddenly not only stops screaming but quickly melts into returning the favor, kissing back.)  
  
B- (Smiles happily for them.)  
  
Blaineley- “Wow. That was some scared look to your face! Reminds of me of when…..nevermind.”  
  
Jen- (Pulling away from the kiss) “Your lips taste like the most delicious thing on earth… and I’m so glad you’re alive…!” (Hugs him tightly) “Last time I was this distraught was when Tom was eliminated!”  
  
Brick- (Smiles softly at her) “First time anyone’s complimented me on my kissing ability. The military isn’t exactly keen on dating you know.”  
  
Chris- “Oh don’t worry, we know. We all know. But anyway, with that, we still have a challenge to watch so if you don’t excuse me-”  
  
Blaineley - “Oh I don’t know Chris, I actually kind of have a soft spot for the romantic moments of this show.”  
  
(Brick blushes and scratches his head as Jen sinks her head into Brick’s chest for comfort.)  
  
Chris- “But speaking of this show… we have another show about to happen in that very bathroom.” (Snickers)  
  
(Mike runs into the bathroom through the Jen-sized hole looking worried.)  
  
Mike- “HEATHER?! Are you ok?! I heard screaming!”  
  
Heather- “I’m fine! Jen just couldn’t handle witnessing me, well, taking care of myself.”  
  
Mike- “Honestly Jen’s pretty much the most sensitive out of us all…” (Looks a bit more serious) “Um hey, I wanted to apologize about-”  
  
Heather- “No. I don’t want you to apologize. If you were really smart by now, you’d make up for it by protecting me from the challenges or for future votes. Not this challenge though, I don’t want some of your acting to rub off on me.”  
  
Mike- (Frowns) “Well clearly you’ve been buying my performance then… but I want to make it up to you Heather so if this really is a challenge, see you next time. I’ll have some words for you.” (Leaves)  
  
(Heather merely raises an eyebrow before she steps into the shower and turns on the hot water. She’s about to strip off her towel when she hears knocking on the door.)  
  
Heather- “HELLO! I’m in the shower!” (She feels the water as now footsteps can be heard.) “Very funny Mike, now get lost!  
  
(There is no sound of anyone running away at all)  
  
Heather- “I’m not coming out there you know! Go away! I want to shower in peace!”  
  
(The figure comes closer to her)  
  
Heather- (Suddenly feels a little nervous) “I-I’m serious! GET LOST!” (She opens the shower door furiously after putting her towel back on firmly to face this figure)  
  
(She screams in complete terror. She has been captured)  
  
(In fact the scream becomes a scene transition as we see her in the tent looking quite traumatized and wrapping her arms around her legs, shaking. Chris stands above her teasingly.)  
  
Chris- “Wow. You broke so many rules of horror movie common sense. Never go alone. Never be in the bathroom alone. Never be one of the ho-” (He hears a beep noise) “young attractive girls, and alone. And most of all, never SHOWER alone!”  
  
(At the Campfire Ceremony, things are pretty much the same though someone appears to be missing while Emma’s diagram is finished and stands tall and proud.)  
  
Emma- “Ok with this finished diagram, we should be able to keep track of everyone’s status.”  
  
Courtney- (Looking much more like her regular self) “You’re saying that like you know people are gonna die.”  
  
Emma- (Eyes widen as she realizes Courtney has a point and she speaks awkwardly) “... That does actually come off that way doesn’t it?” (Suddenly notices someone who’s missing) “Where’s LeShawna?”  
  
Mike- “She went to get some chow.”  
  
Emma- “Seriously?” (Grumbles and marks LeShawna off the list.)  
  
Courtney- “That’s a bit of a knee-jerk reaction.”  
  
(Rather cheekily and with some concern on her face, LeShawna steps into the empty but lit Mess Hall. As she walks in though, the wind blows the entrance door closed, causing her to gasp. She gulps but then ultimately retains her usual swagger and cautiously opens the saloon-style doors to the kitchen.)  
  
LeShawna- (Smiles and points at something that catches her eye with the other hand on her hip) “Now that’s what I’m talking about!”  
  
(Beautifully oozing fresh vapors and sitting on the table are gooey, chocolatey, freshly baked brownies. Who cooked them and when? WHO CARES?! LeShawna picks one up and eats it with a satisfied expression. She then picks up the whole tray and takes a bit sniff of the beautiful aroma… when suddenly)  
  
???: (Makes heavy breathing)  
  
LeShawna- (Looks suddenly disturbed.)  
  
???: (Quietly and with a small echo) “LeShawna, LeShawna, LeShawna. Brownies, brownies.”  
  
(The lights turn off)  
  
LeShawna- (Her eyes are seen as she looks panicked and then suddenly serious. The voice calls out her name twice more. She makes a hasty retreat to the entrance only to face…)  
  
(The Killer. She has been captured. Even though her actual capture was off-screen)  
  
(Back at the tent…)  
  
LeShawna- (Holding the tray and grinning) “Hooooo boy! I did NOT see that coming! I knew it was a bit of a risk trying to go get me some grub but this girl couldn’t resist! I was starving over there!”  
  
(Jen and Brick are feeding each other some brownies while B eats one. Chris and Blaineley are also enjoy their brownies. Heather is sulking in the corner.)  
  
Blaineley- “”Wow! Such delicious brownies!”  
  
Chris McLean - “Mm! Yeah! I can’t believe you thought you could outrun the killer! But definite bonus points for the munchies!”  
  
Jen- “But who made the brownies anyway? Was it Chef?”  
  
LeShawna- “As if! Dang fool can’t even make us some proper day to day dietary supplements!” (Looks bitter.)  
  
Heather- (Holding her now spotty face) “Um Chris? Can I just leave for five minutes? This mask is chaffing…” (The mask cracks)  
  
LeShawna- “Girl that’s nasty.” (B nods in agreement.)  
  
Heather- “If I had just been given the proper time to shower then it wouldn’t even be here! It’s not like I’m proud to be standing around with nothing but slippers, towels, and a stupid facial mask!”  
  
Jen- “You pull it off well… juuuuust don’t make it a day to day look ok?”  
  
Heather- (Leers at Jen for the fashionistas shade.)  
  
B- (Looks to the monitor where the scene transitions.)  
  
(At the Campfire Ceremony, only attended by three people, it seems we’re down to the remaining contenders. Emma has by now crossed out all the remaining players save her, Mike, and Courtney.)  
  
Emma- “No return from the hunting party, Heather’s self sacrifice, and LeShawna’s food drive means they are gone. Like literally gone!” (Looks a bit afraid) “I-I’m pretty sure this is a challenge but disappearances are still freaky.”  
  
Mike- “Should we go look for them maybe…?”  
  
Courtney- “No, right now we must find some escape off this island. I learned last challenge there’s no way to call anyone anyway.”  
  
Mike- “But where should we start…?”  
  
Emma- “Nowhere. I mean if we still had the canoes to Boney Island we could escape but I don’t even know where they went after we finished the challenge.”  
  
Courtney- “Maybe we should look by the Dock of Shame? Maybe they are on the shoreline hooked somewhere we don’t know about or something.”  
  
Mike- “Yeah! I mean where else would boats be but by a dock?”  
  
Emma- “Maybe they’d be in the Mess Hall… I mean that place is kind of like storage anyway and maybe Chef left something we could use there. Also I could check if LeShawna somehow made it.”  
  
Courtney- “We can’t possibly split up at a time like this though.”  
  
Emma- “Well what other options do we have when it’s just down to three people? Besides, I’m athletic. I’m sure I can also find a weapon to use there too.”  
  
Mike- “You’re awfully brave Emma…”  
  
Emma- “Well Noah helped me learn how to survive so I better put it to good use.”  
  
(Emma heads off while Courtney and Mike look to each other hesitantly. A few moments later though.)  
  
???: Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. D.I.D, D.I.D, D.I.D. (Both perk up, Courtney looking especially annoyed.)  
  
Courtney- “That is just heinous! Mike, let’s hunt this punk down!” (Takes Mike by the arm and heads towards the Dock of Shame.)  
  
Mike- “W-whoa… ok.”  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Courtney- “While I do brag about it often, I do really value the teachings I gained from counseling lessons. And I know you NEVER make fun of a mental disorder. So whoever these killers are, who cares? They are going to be taken out with the garbage if I have anything to say about it!”  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Mike- “Courtney’s really awesome now! I-I guess I should’ve listened to LeShawna from the start and socialized with the others more… I’m having a lot of fun with her and I don’t really feel scared either.”  
  
(At the Dock of Shame, Courtney and Mike manage to spy some canoes.)  
  
Mike- “There they are! We really can get off this island and we’ll be home free!”  
  
Courtney- “Not so fast Mike. The killer did just speak to us. They must be lying in wait for us to-”  
  
(Just then two splashing sounds can be heard as the killers who got Brick, B, and Heather emerge out from the water and land on the Dock of Shame. It’s a very cinematic and terrifying moment for the duo.)  
  
Courtney and Mike- (Clutching each other) “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”  
  
???: “You’re coming with us.”  
  
Courtney- (Clearing her throat) “N-no! I didn’t come all this way to be part of somebody’s hit list.” (Looks to Mike) “Mike! I am not trying to sound exploitive but which personality of yours would best suit this fight? We need them to fend them off!”  
  
Mike- “Well Vito talks big and can hold himself pretty well though maybe not against more murderous foes… Manitoba Smith is more wily and cunning and good with a rope… and the other two are out of the question.” (He becomes Manitoba with a pull of the hat and a swipe on.)  
  
Manitoba Smith- “OI! Are ya trying to wrassle up me and my sheila? Don’t count your kangaroos until you’ve seen the pouch!” (He pulls out a lasso as Courtney backs away in awe and starts spinning it.)  
  
(With a skillful swing, the lasso wraps around and thoroughly ties up the two killers, leaving them immobilized and unable to retaliate as they struggle.)  
  
Courtney- “Yes! Yes! Yes! Great job Manitoba! That was sensational!”  
  
Manitoba Smith- “Just in the flick of the wrist, that’s all mate.”  
  
(Back at the hosts tent, the rest of the captured and the host can be seen celebrating in joy at Courtney and Mike’s survival.)  
  
(Meanwhile… Emma is in the mess hall looking for anything that can be used to aid her in either escaping the island or perhaps arming herself. She notices LeShawna is not there and sighs.)  
  
Emma- “Then again, who really needs votes when you’re trying not to get killed? … I’ll miss her though.” (She looks a bit sad as she sits down on one of the benches, looking unmotivated.)  
  
(But someone walks up behind her, almost soundlessly. They have a chainsaw in one gloved hand, a hook on the other instead of a hand, and a grimy apron. They are of a very large, intimidating size and physique that’d give Chef a run for his money and a white skin tone. Emma groans.)  
  
Emma- “So not in the mood for staged sound effects ok? I mean I don’t believe the article even mentioned an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook, just a bunch of escaped criminals and poor decision-making.” (She looks incredulously over to this figure though we cannot see their face yet.)  
  
(At the tent, Courtney and Mike arrive in style, holding the two bound ‘killers’ and promptly dropping them on the ground in front of everyone in the tent. All cheer, even Heather.)  
  
LeShawna- “Showing us all how to get stuff done!” (She suddenly notices something on the monitor and looks panicked) “Uh, Chris, how many killers were working with you for this challenge?”  
  
Chris McLean - “Just Chef and the Interns. I think about one thousand of ‘em or something.”  
  
Blaineley - “There’s not THAT many interns.”  
  
Chris McLean - “Well I never really cared enough about those guys to count.”  
  
Blaineley - “You never care enough to count about anything.”  
  
B- (Writes another message) (“But then is that an intern with Emma or not?”)  
  
(Chris and Blaineley turn to what B is talking about)  
  
(We can now see Emma standing up and the full figure of the ‘killer.’ He seems to have a flame tattoo along his entire neck and chest with black buzz-cut hair, a hockey mask, and an imposing size. Emma appears skeptical of him but those in the tent are showing a different story based on their reactions.)  
  
Blaineley - “I don’t think that’s one of our interns…..”  
  
Brick- “Then that means that’s a REAL killer! Perhaps one of the ones who escaped even! We have got to rescue her!”  
  
Heather- “Or we could just stay here and see what she does…” (Nobody listens to her as the rest of them dash out of the tent and towards the mess hall.) “... Fine, if they’ve booby trapped the mess hall then that means less competition for me.” (She grumbles and feels her cracked mask one more time in annoyance before following after them.)  
  
Chris- “This could be really really good for ratings… but really really bad for lawsuits!!”  
  
(Back at the Mess Hall)  
  
Emma- “Are you just going to stand around here all day? I mean I guess if you really are an actor then your script’s up.”  
  
(The figure does not go away, infact seems to near Emma more)  
  
Emma- “And what’s with your teeth? They look like you chipped them on way too many jawbreakers or something. Kitty’s always gunning for those at the candy store.”  
  
(The figure seems to take offense to that, and seems to silently threaten her with his chainsaw)  
  
Emma- (Raises eyebrow) “Nice toy… now if you’re done pretending you’re an amputee and making a horrifically incorrect impression of actual serial killers, call Chris over here.”  
  
(Figure glares at her and growls, showing his hook hand off, taking off the hook)  
  
(A scabby, red, veiny and even bublous stump where a hand should be is what is revealed. Emma looks repulsed.)  
  
Emma- “Yuck! Ok, maybe you’re not wearing THAT much makeup.”  
  
(The killer is about to attack at that point…….until the rest of the crew suddenly barges into the room….)  
  
Cast, interns, and Hosts: “EMMA! HE’S THE REAL ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!”  
  
Emma- (Blinks twice) “... You realize the newspaper article didn’t mention that at all right? It literally just said ‘psycho killer.’” (Then she processes another part of what they said and her eyes widen) “For REAL?!”  
  
(The Killer is again coming in close for the kill, clearly intent on harming Emma)  
  
Emma- “Aghahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!!!” (The screen transitions between Emma’s shrieking face and the chainsaw.)  
  
(Just as the killer moves forward though, Emma starts to furiously kick the killer in the face multiple times in self defense. A crazed expression on her face, but it does completely stop the killer in his tracks.)  
  
Killer - “OW!” (His voice is more effeminate than one might think) “Oh that was SO uncalled for! They had better manners in prison! Now I need to reschedule with my dentist, I am SO out of here!” (Walks away…...no really, he just leaves the scene)  
  
Jen- (Looks a bit woozy but Brick helps to keep her steady.) “Thanks…”  
  
(Emma approaches Courtney and Mike, who also did great. She offers a hi-five to them but only Mike returns it. Courtney defiantly turns her head away and folds her arms. Emma looks a bit guilty at this.)  
  
Chris McLean - “Well, I’m glad that everyone’s alright in the end! That and nobody’s going to sue. Regardless, it’s very obvious that Emma wins immunity for the night for stopping an actual serial killer, as for the rest of you, you all risk elimination tonight!”  
  
(Several contestants give Heather a cunning smirk. Notably LeShawna, Emma, Courtney, B, Jen, and Brick. Heather scowls.)  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Heather- “I spent the entire night nearly naked and with a mask malfunction. I swear if I go home, then I demand that the footage of me in this episode be edited out!”  
  
**CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** LeShawna- “Thank you dear curse!” (Clasps her hands together) “Despite this wicked and sucky night, you’ve given us the chance to finally send the big shot brat out of here. Can I get an Amen up in here?” (Raises her arm happily)  
  
**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial opens up with the view of a city. Namely, New York City)

(Then, we see sasquatch, standing right on the Empire State Building, gazing a "serious business" stare at the Trump Tower)

(On the Trump Tower there is his arch nemesis, the Loch Ness Monster)

(The two growl and hiss at each other before literally running down the two buildings, down onto the streets, and clashing in the middle of the street)

(Their fight is so epic that it is almost undescribable, but what is describable is that for all the traffic clogs caused by it, no New Yorker even seemed to care about the destruction happening to the streets of the city)

(In the end, white text comes up when suddenly, the fight is paused)

Text - "To see the full fight, join FlixNet and subscribe!"

(Commercial abruptly comes to it's end)  
  
**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**  
  
**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY]**  
  
(We then cut to the elimination ceremony, though first we of course get a wonderful view of the nighttime sky as it glistens over the island yet again. Somewhere else on the island, there is a herd of deer watching The Bison King on Blu-ray. There is also, somewhere else on the island, the a massive fight in the forest police station over what is and isn’t illegal, as well as one officer being laughed at for letting the psycho killer get on the island in the first place. Irony is that they are making no attempts to capture him here. Last but not least, there is a giant chicken speaking with a man in a clown costume about things that seem shady and illegal on the other side of the island. They shake hands and the chicken is handed a mysterious package before they just silently nod to each other and disappear in puffs of smoke. However, most importantly there is a campfire ceremony going on. This one is the who’s keeping track merge elimination ceremony, and it is being hosted by none other than both Chris and Blaineley.)  
  
Chris- “Like I was saying, Emma’s immune for being the one to meddle in the affairs of our psycho killer. You’ve all casted your votes and… unfortunately, they don’t really count.”  
  
(Several reactions from the cast stem from ‘What?’ to ‘No fair!’ to ‘Yes!’)  
  
Blaineley- “This was a very special challenge after all to see who could best survive a horror flick and so the elimination is based on who performed the worst and became known as ‘most likely to be first victim’.”  
  
Chris- “And for being the only one to be scared without the psycho killer even being there… the eliminated contestant tonight is…”  
  
(Dramatic Pause starts)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chris McLean - “Jen.”  
  
(There are several gasps and notably two horrified yelps from Jen and Brick.)  
  
Courtney- “N-no way… but she’s the nicest one here..” (Looks very worried).  
  
Jen- “... Uuu… a-and I was going to go all the way too… f-for Tom…” (Starts to tear up)  
  
Chris- “But hey, no hard feelings gal. You will be missed.”  
  
Jen- “That’s not enough for him OR me... uuuunnnnnn…” (She starts crying and sniffling)  
  
Brick- “Please, are you sure? Are you SURE SHE HAS TO GO?!” (Looks on the verge of tears himself)  
  
Blaineley- “Sorry, this is where the chips have fallen.”  
  
Brick- “... I-I couldn’t even save you…” (Hugs Jen tightly) “b-but as a soldier, I will avenge you… a-and return home a better man. I can win this for you.”  
  
Heather- (Rolls her eyes) “That’s what they all say.” (LeShawna nudges her side roughly with an elbow) “Owww…”  
  
Jen- “T-thanks for… sniff… putting up with my indecision… a-and I really enjoyed competing w-with you…” (She hugs and kisses Brick on the cheek)  
  
Brick- “And you helped me accept more of myself than I initially thought… heck I didn’t even think about how dark it is out here and my possible fear because of how much I love you. Plus, I imagine Tom would be very proud of you for making it this far.”  
  
Jen- “... A-and I do have a fashion blog to create with him… alright.” (She wipes her tears away) “I suppose it’s time for my vacation to end.” (She gets up) “Stay stylish everyone! And make it wurk!” (She snaps her fingers sassily)  
  
Mike- “I volunteer for a group hug!”  
  
(Amazingly, even Heather gets up as all the contestants gather around Jen and hug her, officially wishing the fashionista good-bye.)  
  
(At the Dock of Shame, Jen is on the Boat of Losers and waves good-bye to the competitors as they pull away.)  
  
Courtney- “Bye Jen! I’ll miss you!”  
  
Brick- (Salutes Jen) “You were an amazing soldier.”  
  
Chris- (The camera focuses on him) “Well with that, we’re now down to a lucky seven and even without the most fashionable girl on the island around anymore, this show is still looking good and feeling fine! How will Brick cope without his girl? Will B ever verbally emote? Has Heather bitten off more than she could chew or does she have some other moves up her sleeves? And will Mike EVER break his MPD to her?! Like heck man, just fess up! Find out next time on-”  
  
(Suddenly the camera cuts to a familiar figure hiding in the bushes not far from the Dock. It’s the psychotic killer and he makes his echoey voice again.)  
  
Killer- “Total Total Drama Drama Island Island!” (He then cringes and holds his jaw and speaks with the squeaky accent) “That really hurt… I hope it’s not bleeding. Is it bleeding? Can someone tell me if it’s bleeding?”  
  
**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE, JEN]**


	20. Wawanakwa Gone Wild!

(As with most episodes, things begin with a shot of Chris McLean standing on the dock of shame and facing the camera, recapping the previous episode to start off the new one)

Chris McLean: “Previously on Total Drama Island!” (His voice becomes narration over footage of the previous episode) “An escaped psycho killer terrorized our campers in the middle of the night, leading to a lot of hysterics, screaming, and poor decision-making. Even our campers aren’t immune to horror movie tropes it seems. Courtney didn’t appreciate Emma or LeShawna’s attempts at pacifying the alliance situation but opened her heart up to Mike who FINALLY confessed about his DID and got a buddy in return. Jen and Brick also sealed the deal on their new relationship, meaning yet another couple to add to the growing pantheon of Total Drama couples. Courtney and Manitoba Smith to be exact were the only ones to outwit the psycho killer interns but ultimate victory went to Emma who somehow ended up in the kitchen with a REAL escape psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook. All things considered, we said good-bye to our stylista Jen when she failed to be brave enough to survive a horror movie. A lucky number seven remain. Silent but deadly B, compassionate C.I.T Courtney, intelligent beauty Emma, ice queen Heather, military muscleman Brick, dorky DID Mike, and lady of lusciousness LeShawna!” (Voice-over ends, back to him standing on the dock) “Who will win? Who will lose? Who will wish the psycho killer did them in? Find out on the MOST dramatic campfire ceremony yet, on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!”

[RECAP OVER - CUE INTRO SEQUENCE]

[USE YOUR IMAGINATION FOR INTRO SEQUENCE]

[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]

(This commercial opens up in a random featureless white room, with a suited man sitting at a desk with a solemn look to his face)

Man - (He just blankly stares at the camera)

(Then, the room goes full pitch black)

(..............)

(Some random sounds are heard)

(..............)

(Then, the lights of the room come back on)

(The man has now been replaced by a sentient ape in a business suit)

Ape - (He makes random screeches and chimp noises but has a demeanor as if he is having a serious discussion with the viewer)

(His discussion is so powerful it makes the cameramen break down to tears)

(It even makes the birds outside start to gather outside just to listen in)

(In the end, his discussion is heard across international zoos by their primate populations, instilling in them hope, pride, and a sense of belonging)

(It ends on such a high note as he does a mic drop and walks out of the room like a boss. The human man from before is not anywhere to be seen)

(The commercial fades out alongside it’s inspirational and powerful music)

[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]

(On another spirited day of Total Drama Island, the seven remaining contestants are walking towards the mess hall. Noticeably, Brick seems a bit glum and B is the first one to notice.)

B- (Taps Brick on his shoulder and shows him the message he wrote on his sketchpad) “I understand that it must be hard losing Jen.”

Brick- “Yeah… I mean I’ve never had a real chance to pursue romance. Never considered it or had the opportunity to do in my troop. Bros before… you know.” (Rubs his head sheepishly)

B- (Writes) “Are you still up for continuing with the game?”

Brick- (Looks reassured at the message) “Of course! I could use that money for the both of us! Not to mention that fashion school still has my name on it and I’m not going to hide how much motivation I have to win this game and follow my dreams! So the others better watch out for- (Suddenly a strange sound surprises Brick and interrupts his statement. The sound of something being caught by a rope and lifted up into the air suddenly. Brick looks behind him only to see that B has disappeared.)

(The other contestants approach Brick, having heard that sound and noticed the disappearance as well.)

Emma- “Wasn’t there just a three-hundred pound bundle of brains talking to you? Or in this case miming to you?”

(Suddenly B’s notepad drops and lands onto Heather’s head, invoking a small ‘ow’ and head rub from her. The others can see B’s left ankle caught by a rope and him barely keeping his hat from falling off with one of his hands. He is dangling awkwardly and is blushing. Just then a large wooden cage plops on top of the other six contestants on the ground, surprising them and B.)

Brick- “What the…? Have we been caught by the enemy forces?!” (Grabs onto the cage)

Mike- “But the psycho killers were just interns.”

Heather- (Rolls her eyes) “Cue Chris and Blaineley in 3, 2, 1.” (Counts the numbers on her fingers)

Chris- “Good morning, Campers!” (He and Blaineley arrive on the scene just as if Heather had summoned them into existence) “ Or should I say trappers? We hope you’re ready for your regularly scheduled challenge today!”

(The contestants seem alarmed at this, perhaps worried it’ll involve more traps.)

Blaineley- “Excellent! Those are the expressions we love to see on this show! Let’s chat about it over chow shall we?” (Blaineley and Chris head to the Mess Hall)

LeShawna- “We can’t exactly get to our chow if we’re pinned in place ya’ll!”

(Just then a sharp knife is hurled at the rope binding B’s leg, cutting through it like butter and releasing B. He lands roughly on the cage itself but the impact reveals a door within the cage that opens up for the campers to escape from.)

Courtney- “Am I the only one who thinks this was a complete waste of time? We were going to the Mess Hall anyway.” (The other contestants seem to agree with her.)

(At the Mess Hall, we come in just as all of the contestants walk through the door….conveniently all in one large group together. However, just when they are all in the room together, a large net falls from the ceiling down ontop of them, capturing them yet again)

Courtney - “THIS IS NOT FUNNY!”

Heather- “C.I.T is right! Release us this instant!”

(Laughter is heard from off-screen as the net is lifted off of the campers and back onto the ceiling)

LeShawna- (Looks to the dining table to see bowls of PASTE being served to them) “That is straight up nasty…”

Mike- (Sits down and tries to pull some with his spoon but it seems practically glued to the spot) “... You’d think the quality of food would improve over time.”

Heather- “Well once this was revealed NOT to be a five-star resort, it was fairly obvious we’d be duped out on good food. Just like being duped by good alliance members.” (Leers at Mike)

Mike- “...” (He doesn’t look hurt but instead determined to break some important information to Heather later.)

Blaineley - “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’d like to really soak in the fact that we’re at the point in the game where only seven of you remain! After this, it will only be six! We’re nearing the Grand Finale with every passing episode! Such anticipation is building!”

CONFESSIONAL --------> Brick- “It really feels like the competition is getting more intense but I have to say I am so proud of myself for making it this far. Granted I had high hopes and confidence in my leadership and my military training to perform well this season but learning how to socialize and strategize, and be more than just following orders was difficult and I’ve succeeded at it. For the Killer Bass, for Jen, and for my military cadets, I intend to pledge my stake into the finals and win!” (Salutes)

CONFESSIONAL ------> Mike- “This really is quite surreal… being in the final seven. Who’d imagine a blueberry-loving, gopher-fearing toothpick like me would make it this far?” (Chuckles nervously) “Ok, maybe my personalities did help but it’s not like I fully appreciate them all the time. It’s a good thing I was able to get Courtney to accept them last challenge and this time I’m going to make sure Heather’s on the same page so that we don’t have to keep being tense towards one another. I mean, I’d rather ensure I have a friend for life than win at this point but I know Heather wants me in the top two with her so I’m going to do my best.”

Chris - “Today’s challenge involves the age-old tradition of Hunting, and Trapping! One of the most outdoors’ most popular practices! You each will be given an assigned animal, and be tasked with gathering supplies in order to trap said animal, and deliver it back to the campgrounds. The first to do so, gets a free deluxe dinner! The last to do so, has to clean the communal washrooms. Unless they are the ones voted out.”

(Courtney looks ready to barf, Emma sticks out her tongue in disgust, and the rest look equally repulsed. LeShawna and Brick are fighting to break apart a piece of ‘paste’.)

Heather- “Does the winner get immunity though?” (The paste breaks, sending LeShawna and Brick crashing to the ground as Heather looks unimpressed.)

Chris McLean - “Yes Heather. The winner gets immunity. Unless….”

Heather - “Unless?”

Blaineley - “Unless you’d rather we go to the original idea in having the animals serve as a jury deciding whether or not the winner deserves immunity.”

Courtney- (Raising an eyebrow) “How are you going to get their opinion? Use Dawn?”

Blaineley - “We have our ways.”

Heather- “More to the point, there IS immunity for the winner this challenge… RIGHT?” (Looks annoyed)

Blaineley - “We just told you yes, do you need a hearing aid or what? Because we don’t have the medical budget for that.”

Heather- “Then I am so winning.”

B- (Writing on his notepad) “Don’t count your chickens before they’ve hatched.”

CONFESSIONAL --------> B- (Looks very excited and actually seems to be opening his mouth to say something when the Confessional cuts abruptly much to the audience’s amusement.)

(Later, the camera pans and the scene transitions over to the boathouse with a small dock overlooking a lake in the middle of the woods in a pineapple under the sea. Scratch that last part. All the contestants are there in front of the strangely chapel-looking building as Chris gives further details on the challenge.)

Chris McLean - “This is where you guys will get your supplies at, and this” (Holds up a bucket) “Is the bucket where the cards featuring all of your animals are! Whatever card you get, is the animal you get!” (Hands Chef the bucket.)

(Chef just bluntly tosses each of the remaining seven their cards, neglecting to even think of letting them choose for themselves or to hand them out)

Brick - “Chipmunk.”

LeShawna- “Frog.”

Emma- “Raccoon.”

Mike- “Duck duck goose.” (Chuckles)

Courtney- “Beaver.... Thrilling.” (Doesn’t look eager about this challenge.)

B- (Holds up a beautiful drawing of a Deer in his notepad.)

Heather- “BEAR?!” (Looks very put-off. She scoffs) “Are you kidding me?!”

Blaineley - “No, we’re not. And all assignments are final.”

Heather- “These degenerates get cute little frog prince and wee baby ducky and Alvin and the Chipmunks and BAMBI! Why do I get the much larger, scarier, and more bloodthirsty Bear? Why’s that even an option to begin with?!”

Emma- “You can pretend it’s Winnie the Pooh.” (Chuckles)

Heather- “Oh shut up! Like I’d be happy with a rabies-carrying robber!”

Emma - “And you prefer the Bear, then?”

Heather- “I’d prefer maybe capturing you and putting YOU in a cage! It’s where you belong.” (Folds her arms as she and Emma exchange glares.)

Chris- “You do get 60 seconds in the boat house to gather any equipment that might help.”

Heather- “Unless there’s an animal trainer and a zebra carcass in there, I don’t think it’ll help.”

Mike- “Don’t give up Heather. I-I’m sure there’s something in there we could use. I’ll help too... “

CONFESSIONAL --------> Heather- “Humph. Mike’s been about as helpful as a dung beetle lately. If I could I’d drop him, but I suppose with the circumstances and the fact he does seem dying to tell me something, I’ll have to work with him again. But I swear this is the LAST time I’m putting up with his rebelliousness. All because of a dang bear...”

Blaineley- “Alright campers, the time has come to start, THE HUNT! GO!”

(The contestants dash into the boat house to collect their supplies. Soon, a few things are hurled outside and onto the dock including crates, blankets, and a bone oddly enough. Inside we can see them fumbling around for things. LeShawna is tossing things out of a crate with a nervous expression while Mike is struggling with an ornate beartrap. Heather examines a rubber chicken dubiously as Emma pulls out a net and looks pleased with herself. Heather notices this and grabs it, determined to take it for herself though Emma’s expression implies she won’t back down from this. B is holding a harpoon with a big bundle of rope tied to it while Courtney is holding a floatie ring. Brick is examining a paddle anxiously.)

Brick- “I don’t want to squish the little guy… but chipmunks are deceptively tough and have great vocal chords. A sudden maneuver should be enough to capture it.”

Emma- (Struggling with Heather, they both stop to face him.) “You should probably get something that’s less weapon and more actual trap.”

Brick- “I’ll try…” (Holds up a sledgehammer and a chainsaw) “Why are there so many violent things here…? And why didn’t we try looking for these last challenge? They’d have helped a lot with facing the killers.”

Courtney- (Takes the sledgehammer) “I’m definitely going to need this. Beavers can be very finicky and deadly animals and penetrating their dam would be step number one.”

Brick- “It’s an honor to support your cause Courtney.” (Salutes)

(Emma and Heather just look blankly at this exchange. Heather though seizes a chance to steal the net and gets a big tug in before Emma retaliates and knocks them both to the ground. Emma even bonks Heather on the head as the two women struggle for net dominance.)

(We then cut to LeShawna, who is gathering things for herself when someone bumps into her due to an off-screen situation sending them into her from behind)

(This person was none other than Mike. As LeShawna turns around, she sees B is helping Mike up back to his feet. Of course, what made Mike bump into her is unclear. Either way, she doesn’t appear to be that offended at all)

LeShawna - “Woah, you alright there?”

Mike - “Y-y-yeah, just a little trip is all, no big deal, heheh.”

LeShawna- “Why you trippin?” (She said it jokingly, playing on the ‘trip’ part.)

Mike - “Hahahaha, maybe I just need to tie my shoelaces or something, I dunno.”

(B just silently nods as this is said)

LeShawna- “So you got the duck right? I think you’re going to have it pretty easy but this girl’s gonna win the feast in the end. Frog legs and all!”

CONFESSIONAL --------> LeShawna- “I think I got just about as good a shot as winning as anybody else here. I got my homegirl Emma working alongside me and a lot of friendships that’ll last me lifetimes. All I got to keep doing is keep winning invincibility so that cow Heather can’t vote me off. Honestly her and Courtney are two people I got to watch out for in case they try to get rid of me.” (Folds her arms and leers)

(After that, B walks over to another end of the boathouse, he seems to have a mysterious attitude as he does so)

(He says nothing)

(Then, he ends up walking to a point where Courtney is on the screen, still rummaging through the boathouse for things)

Courtney - “How long has it been since this place was last cleaned?! There’s like, 11 inches worth of dust on top of EVERYTHING!”

B - (He just looks at the objects lying around, does some calculations based on them and the dust, and in his notebook he just writes down ‘about 1970 something’. Even though Courtney herself will never get to see this answer to her question)

Courtney - “Gah! Is there anything in this place built for capturing a Beaver besides a sledgehammer?! Surely there has to be something! I need options!”

B - (Shrugs, even though Courtney has not even acknowledged him being there)

(Just then Heather and Emma bump into B, still in their net tug of war. Emma falls onto her back but catches something else of note behind her. A shiny ring.)

Emma- “Hey… raccoons are attracted to shiny things, maybe that’ll work to lure it over.” (Lets go of the net to grab onto it.)

Heather- (Has secured the net but loses her balance from the sudden loss of strain and pulling too hard) “Wahhhhh…!” (Falls over)

(She ends up landing inside of a bucket…..and becoming stuck)

Heather- “Ugh… I think there’s still fish in here.”  
Emma- “The net’s all yours. Hope the bear doesn’t claw his way through it.” (Looks a bit smug.)

(Heather reaches over to presumably stangle Emma but fails and falls onto her back. Mike comes over to help her out as Courtney runs out with the sledgehammer and a number of crates in her arms.)

CONFESSIONAL --------> Emma: “Considering the amount of insanity, fear confronting, and random elements I’ve had to endure in this game, I feel like nothing can hold me back anymore. I’ve been playing the best game out of these competitors in my opinion. Mike latched onto Heather, Heather’s pissed everyone off, Courtney’s not the most deserving winner, B returned and while smart doesn’t seem to have masterminded any big moves, Brick isn’t as strong as me strategically, and LeShawna’s my alliance mate. But I do need to ensure the votes are on my side leading up to the finale and fortunately I got a plan in mind that’d make Noah proud.

CONFESSIONAL --------> Heather: (Filing her nails) “I assume I’m the favorite to win. I mean look who’s left, a bratty C.I.T, a chubby mime, a prep, a soldier in arms, and then Mike and LeShawna. Mike is nice and all but I don’t appreciate his flighty antics with his ‘acting’ and LeShawna’s only good quality is that she found a good alliance. Whoopdy doo for her. We’re not here to make friends, we are here to win.” (Snaps her file in half and tosses them aside) “And that is what I plan on doing.”

Chris- “10 seconds remaining!”

(The rest of the contestants scramble with Brick claiming the paddle and a glass jar, LeShawna claiming a bucket and fishing rod, and B claiming what looks like an artificial bush. They run out once they’ve found their utensils. Outside the boathouse, Courtney is rummaging through one of the crates she pulled.)

Courtney- (Tossing things out aggressively) “Fishing rod, old sandwich, pocket-knife, hook…” (Heather ducks this much to her annoyance) “Ah! A tranquilizer gun! This’ll be more than enough!” (She pulls out what looks like a small orange pistol and smiles.)

Chris- “Everybody ready?”

(Everyone except Heather looks very excited to start and say ‘Yes!’ Heather is in denial as she says ‘No!’)

Chris- (Holds a finger to the air) “Game on!”

(Courtney with her sledgehammer and tranquilizer gun, Emma with her shiny ring, Brick with what looks to be the netting Emma and Heather fought over, LeShawna with a bucket, and B with his own crate of things run off and leaves Heather to start searching through the crate Courtney left behind. Mike walks up to her, having stayed behind surprisingly enough.)

Mike- “If you want Heather, I could help you with the bear.”

Heather- “Yes, yes, I know. Good luck trying not to be savagely murdered by the thing.” (Groans as she pulls out another hook.)

Mike- “... Heather, there’s something we NEED to talk about right now.”

Heather - “About what? Is it important or just some loser guy issue?”

Mike - “Something VERY important.”

Heather- “...” (Folds her arms and looks on in disapproval, suspecting what it might be.) “Go on.”

Mike - “Well…..” (Suddenly Mike begins struggling with getting the right words out of his mouth, most likely having second thoughts regarding what reaction he’ll get)

Heather- “I don’t have all day Mike. If I am to be mauled by a bear I’d like to at least hear if I am in the midst of traitors or not before then.”

Mike - “Okay…..I…….I have did.”

Heather - “You did what?”

Mike - “I have DID.”

Heather - “You have done what?”

Mike - (Takes deep breathe) “I have multiple personalities in my head.”

Heather- (Sarcastically) “So do I.” (Normally) “What does that even mean?”

Mike - “.......it’s like, I’m multiple people….at once………”

Heather- “But…” (Suddenly she recalls all the times he’s ‘acted’.) “Wait…. NOOOOO…” (She looks a mix between shocked, mad, and surprised.)

Mike - “Yes?”

Heather- “ALL those times you were pretending to be an actor! THOSE were your personalities?! How could you lie to me?!” (Tosses the hook at him)

(Mike backs up from the hook a bit before replying)

Mike - “I……...I didn’t know how to tell you……..”

Heather- “You’ve made me look like a FOOL! A big fool and if you expect to defend your position to me on why you hid that part from me, you better start now! I know this began during the boot camp challenge but how were you able to hide it before then and how long have you had this?”

Mike - (He gulps…..he once more is at a loss for words and clearly concerned)

Heather- “Seriously… just be honest with me. I mean harsh or not, I’m honest with you.”

Mike - “R-r-right….I….I am so sorry……”

Heather- (Facepalms) “Ugh… SPEAK Mike. Explain! I forgive you for nervousness but NOT for not answering my questions.”

Mike - “Yes ma’am!”

Chris- (Walking over to them) “Uh… unless you’re going to start giving us a high ratings story, I’d suggest getting on with the challenge already.”

Heather- (Grumbles) “Fine. We’ll talk on the way, right Mike?” (She takes Mike roughly by the hand and heads off.)

(In the woods, the hunt is ON. Starting with LeShawna in a swampy area where a frog sits idly on a lilypad. She intends to trap the frog in her bucket to secure victory. She walks over to the area and eyes the frog with a confident expression and a small chuckle.)

LeShawna- “This is going to be wayyyyyyyy too easy.

(But as she gets right up and close to the frog, it hops away to another lilypad, much to her surprise. Looking more nervous, she attempts to get within range again, only spurring the frog to hop further into the marsh. LeShawna, now irate, continues to pursue. The frog hops away for the fourth time and this causes LeShawna to just go all in, walking over with her bucket raised and an annoyed grunt. Unfortunately, she steps right into a pond and dives into the water, having been duped and led into a trap by the frog. She emerges with the bucket on her head.)

LeShawna- “Yeah… froggy, gonna pay.”

(Meanwhile, at a very familiar cave, Heather is dragging over a trash can full of rotten garbage. Mike is with her again and Heather is looking over to him expectantly)

Heather- “...” (VERY expectantly.)

Mike - “So…….you want to know about my….issue….right?”

Heather- (Is now turning Noah-levels of sass) “No I want to know who you think the prettiest girl on the show is.” (Raises her arms in annoyance) “OF COURSE I want to know about your issue Mike. GEEZ! I’m pretty sure Ezekiel would’ve gotten straight to the point by now.”

Mike - “Well I already told you, I have multiple personality disorder, basically!”

Heather- “But why didn’t you show it at the beginning…? And where did this come from…?”

Mike - “I’ve had it for a long while…..I don’t know why it didn’t show at first, I got good at suppressing them……”

Heather- “Fascinating. You have more self-control than people practicing to be lawyers.”

Mike - “Heh…..yeah, I guess so.”

Heather- “... So this DID disorder… where did it stem from?”

Mike - “My parents?”

Heather- (Eyes widen) “What?”

Mike - (Gulps and suddenly gets overtaken with fear) “I….I think I said enough…….that’s all I can say…...I’m sorry.”

Heather- (Is feeling sharp) “... N-no not exactly… but you did mention to me during the hunting challenge that story about really abusive parents. It all clicks together now… that was YOU you were talking about.”

Mike - (Gulps) “I…..I…..I never confirmed that….heheheh……”

Heather- “Look, you’re not the only one with disappointing parents. My dad is a cheapskate. Sucks to be him honestly because when this is through, I’ll be the one with $100,000 and reality T.V show exposure. My mom’s fine at least and in all honesty, you shouldn’t let your parents dictate your life. I’ve made many decisions on my own without parental guidance and became my own being. And if they had the nerve to give you DID, you should tell them to *beep* off.”

Mike - (Light smile) “Heh...thanks….”

Heather- “No problem. Just NEVER keep secrets from me ok? I happen to be very good at prying open diaries.” (Winks) “Now for the stupid bear…” (Clears her throat and turns to face the cave entrance) “Look, I am no Dawn but I brought some garbage here so, come and get it!” (Looks irritated)

(No reaction.)

Heather- “HELLO?! I don’t have all-” (Suddenly an intense roar and grumbling comes from within the cave, leading Heather to gasp and look petrified)

Mike- “Oh no………”

Heather- “And that’s also the bear’s way of saying *beep* off as well…” (Runs off in a hurry)

Mike - (Runs off too)

(Meanwhile the camera switches to the sight of a raccoon over by a rock. It seems to be searching for something. The camera then pulls out to reveal an unamused Emma slowly approaching it.)

CONFESSIONAL ---------> Emma- “In retrospect, I should’ve probably expected things to not go the way I imagined.”

Emma- (Speaking gently) “Um… hey little guy. C’mere little guy.” (The Racoon stands up and looks over to Emma doubtfully) “Wanna go for a nature walk?” (Suddenly she hears the raccoon cry… from behind her? She turns around, puzzled, and sees a whole swarm of raccoons crying out at her.) “Uh… why are there so many of you and where did you all come from?” (To her alarm the row seems to multiply into four rows of numerous raccoons stacked up one against the other) “R-really now?!”

(The raccoons seem to take this as a challenge and suddenly they seem to multiple twofold, forming appendages and even intricate body parts. The strange sound of robotic noises accompanies this bizarre event of nature. When all's said and done, two of the racoons at the very top have their eyes glowing orange and the whole mass of raccoons looks like a giant Power-Rangers worthy mech. What even?)

Emma- (Gulps, looking terrified and reaches into her pockets.) “...” (She holds up the shiny ring she found from earlier)

(This seems to grab the raccoon’s attention.)

Emma- “CATCH!” (She throws it desperately off to the side and runs away screaming in hysterics) “WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” (The raccoons march off after the ring to claim it, ensuring Emma a clean getaway.)

(Meanwhile, at a beaver dam over by the river. Courtney can be seen wading through the water carefully. She approaches the dam with her sledgehammer armed and tranquilizer gun in her pocket. She looks a lot uncertain of how this’ll go but is dedicated to her plan.)

Courtney- “I just hope this doesn’t count as environmental destruction on my resume.” (She holds up her sledgehammer and smashes it into the beaver dam. With a giant hole in it, water starts gushing out of it and a beaver appears at the top of the dam to examine what the heck is going on. Courtney takes this opportunity to pull the tranquilizer gun and shoot at the beaver, managing to successfully get a dart into it, and it falls off the dam face-first into Courtney’s arms.)

CONFESSIONAL ---------> Courtney- “Currently I would consider my potential to win very high. I’ve upheld my promises to conduct myself with honor and integrity and I’ve also succeeded at a few challenges, been an ideal leader, and my C.I.T experience has been the key factor into what gives me more capabilities than the others.” (Folds arms) “In truth though, I have come a long way into what I expected from this game. With opening up myself to others and also being there for others when they needed it most… and Duncan.” (Frowns bitterly) “I sure hope we can come to some agreement when I win the money. I do still like him after all.”

Courtney- (Smiles at her success) “That was a cinch.” (Unfortunately for her the dam decides that it’s time to break apart completely from the newly created water pressure and Courtney is swept up in a giant rush of water, completely caught off-guard.)

(We then run into B…...who is standing by a tree, doing nothing. Just, standing, and breathing)

(Not too far away, we see a Deer, minding it’s own business at but a short distance away from B, seemingly unaware of his existence)

(This is unknown whether or not it is part of B’s plan though, for his face is basically without any major expression at all)

(Then…..B takes out a Deer call, and blows it)

(It gains the Deer’s attention, but it doesn’t see B, who has taken refuge by hiding in the bushes just in time)

(The Deer, curious, walks on over to where B was standing)

(Just then, upon standing on a certain spot, a trap is launched)

(First, the Deer is trapped in a net)

(Then, the deer is sprayed with something that makes it unconscious)

(Then, it is placed by the net into a box that was placed underground hidden by leaves. This box actually self prepares itself to appear as an official mail shipment box, though of course when it is lifted to the ground B is quick to poke breathing holes in it)

(B at first is proud of this feat)

(We quickly cut to Chris and Blaineley who are still at the finishing area, as B arrives carrying his crate and a look of achievement upon his face)

Blaineley - “Oh! B! You’re…..done already?”

(B nods)

Blaineley - “Huh….that was fast.”

(Chris and Blaineley walk up to the crate, and quickly open it to inspect it)

(There is a moment of silence)

Blaineley - “B……….where’s your animal?”

(B’s face drops to shock, he runs over to check the crate. What he finds is that the crate is empty and the Deer has left a rather insulting letter behind, with absolutely no sign of how it escaped at all by the way)

(B then reads the last bit ‘this message shall self destruct upon being read completely’)

(All he can do is look at the camera…..and explosion happens. All it does is cover B in soot though)

Blaineley- (Whispering to Chris) “... I swear with the way these animals act you’d think it was radioactive around here.”

Chris- “I wouldn’t doubt that myself.”

(B has no choice but to accept his fate and take his leave to try, try again)

(Meanwhile, a tree in the woods somewhere is shaking from side to side. Brick has climbed on top of one of the branches of the tree in order to pursue his target animal. A very cute chipmunk.)

Brick- “Chipmunks aren’t quite the military animal unfortunately little guy but I see the makings of a soldier within ya! Pledge your loyalty and join my troop! We’ll keep you good company and feed you well!” (The chipmunk doesn’t appreciate Brick’s overly forward method and ultimately jumps up and chomps on his nose) “GYAHHHHH!!! Owwwwww… get off of me!” (Flails his arms, causing the branch to snap and break off as he falls with it in a shriek. The chipmunk, amusingly, reveals a parachute on its back and uses it to float gently down.)

(Brick is seen lying on the branch dazed and with a cut on his nose. Suddenly Emma runs onto the scene.)

Emma- “Brick?! Oh geez… how’d your animal torture you?”

Brick - (Muffled and squeaky) “It bit me.”

Emma- “And I’m guessing the breaking branch is your fault then? Not that I’m one to talk. The animals on this island are CRAZY!”

Brick - “I have to agree with you on that, ma’am.”

Emma- “At this point I’d be fine with taking the penalty… besides, there’s more pressing issues on my mind. We’re down to the wire and communication’s important. Who do you intend to vote for next elimination?

Brick - “I don’t think I should really say something like that, ma’am. With all due respect.”

Emma- “Tell that to Heather.” (Shrugs) “I’m thinking it’s important to target threats, namely those who could win the game. Heather can’t win the game, B is unlikely to win the game, but Mike and Courtney for instance could win the game if things don’t go our way. Mike is a social threat and Courtney’s well-rounded. Plus Mike is with Heather, he’ll always have a second vote. It’s key to split them off now before it’s too late.”

Brick - “You have many good points….”

Emma- “So if you work with me and LeShawna, we’ll have 3 votes. Then if you can recruit B, we can be sure Mike is going home today and that a threat is out of the game. It’ll also leave Heather powerless. What do you say?”

Brick - “I don’t know...this seems, well, it is it honourable?”

Emma- “Brick, you know that the army won’t judge you for how you play the game. And even then, we’ve all voted off campers before, besides this is the first time in awhile we’ll even GET to to choose who goes home. We must take this seriously.”

Brick - “Well, I know you are right…..alright, I’m in.” (Salutes)

Emma- (Smiles) “Great! So let’s work together on capturing that chipmunk I guess. No way am I attempting to deal with Beaverbot.”

Brick- “... Beaverbot?”

CONFESSIONAL ---------> Emma- “That was step one. What Brick doesn’t know though is that as soon as Mike’s gone, he and B are next. If I want to get to the top two, me and LeShawna HAVE to control these next few votes. If even one vote doesn’t go our way, Courtney and Heather could go to the swing voters, B and Brick, and turn them against us. As long as we keep the swing voters under our thumb to get rid of the priority target, then they aren’t a problem. With Mike gone, Heather will have no choice but to work with us with Mike gone and we could recruit Courtney easily under the swing voters argument. It’s nothing personal either, I’m just recognizing who are the biggest threats here. A flawless move if you ask me. ”

CONFESSIONAL -------> Brick- “Why ARE the animals so crazy here? It’s like this island was some sort of training ground for military animals and stuff. On another hand, I do trust Emma as someone compassionate and smart, but I do think there was something a bit… TOO good about what she was saying. She made it sound so easy for herself and LeShawna to get our cooperation and vote Mike off but… what does it yield for me…?” (Looks worried)

(We then cut back to Mike and Heather, who are still working together. For now, it is Mike’s turn to try capturing his animal)

Heather- “So… a duck right?”

Mike - “Yeah, a Duck, heheh.”

Heather- “Well there it is.” (Points at male duck.) “How are you going to lure it over here though?”

Mike - (Takes time to think up an idea, and then it hits him)

(We then cut via transition to what Mike had in mind…Duck food)

(Namely, Duck food laid out underneath a box attached to a rope that Mike intends to use to trap the Duck within)

Heather- (Watches carefully)

(The Duck is walking over unaware of the trap, seemingly)

(Once it comes seemingly close enough to the trap that is laid out, Heather is quick to shake Mike)

Heather - “Now! Pull the rope! Now!”

Mike - “Ah! Yes ma’am!” (Mike pulls the Rope, however, it was too early…..the box closes on the ground but does not catch the Duck. They don’t see this though and jump up cheering without even bothering to check)

Heather- “FINALLY! Some success around here. Now immunity will be yours!”

Mike - “Woohoo!”

(They then here a quack)

(Their eyes widen and they turn to see the Duck is not even in the box at all)

(It blows them a raspberry before running off at roadrunner level speed off into the distance)

Heather- “Unbelievable.”

(Mike sighs sadly and tiredly)

Mike - “I thought ducks waddled….”

Heather- “And I thought this’d be a normal reality T.V show.”

(We then cut to another group of the remaining campers yet again, this time it was right back to the adventure of LeShawna and the Froggy. This time LeShawna has a fishing pole and at the end of the line is a piece of cheese tied to the end. You’d think she’d have gotten a fly but maybe they were too expensive.)

LeShawna- “C’mon froggy, it’s gouda!” (The frog looks uninterested, triggering LeShawna’s temper.) “Oh no, you are not tricking me froggy. You want some cheese you are comin’ over here! Are we understanding each other?”

(The frog ribbits. LeShawna leers. LeShawna takes a step forward. Frog ribbits again. LeShawna looks stunned and then hopeful as the cheese is SO close! Frog ribbits.)

LeShawna- “Ok, one more step. But that’s it.” (LeShawna steps.) “UGH!” (She falls into another mini pond, a muddy one.) “Froggy be playin’ with the wrooooooong sister!” (She looks mad.)

CONFESSIONAL ---------> LeShawna- “I don’t know if I’m just out of my league or these challenges be getting too wacky, but I’ve been really off my luscious groove lately! First Heather makes me miss out on the bike race, for better it seems. Second, I get duped while tryin’ to claim some brownies. Now I’m getting smacked down by a toad! Like what’s a girl gotta do to start winning some invincibilities?!”

(We then cut back to Blaineley and Chris waiting at the finish cage)

Chris McLean - “So……...you seen that show House of Hatred? The producers are looking for new hosts for it since the old one couldn’t take it anymore.”

Blaineley - “Well no wonder. Being stuck in a single house with a bunch of people handpicked to be the worst our species has to offer would drive anyone crazy.”

Chris McLean - “But still, ya know, the positions open now.”

Blaineley - (Just gives him a glare that silently amounts to ‘I’m not leaving’)

(Just then Courtney approaches. She is sopping wet but she does have an unconscious beaver with her. She looks irritated but then perks up when she sees there are no animals yet in the cage.)

Courtney- “Ah! Yes!” (She rushes over and tosses the beaver inside the cage) “VICTORY!” (Raises her arms and kicks up a leg in joy.)

Chris McLean - “Congratulations Courtney, you are the first to get an animal into the cage, and thus are also the winner of both the previously mentioned grand feast AND immunity!”

Courtney- “YES! It was about time I won myself some prizes.” (Grins)

(Just then she hears Mike shouting from off-screen)

Mike- “OPEN THE CAGE!”

(Blaineley & Chris open the cage for him as he comes rushing in. The duck has been lured by duck food that Mike tips over behind him from the bag to make a trail. Heather is running behind the duck to make sure it can’t get away so easily. As they get to the cage, he tosses the bag inside and the duck follows into it loyally. Courtney looks at this with a giggle.)

Courtney- “Oddly whimsical.”

Mike- “T-thanks Courtney.” (Smiles)

Blaineley- “Unfortunately Courtney’s won invincibility already. But you do get immunity from cleaning the washrooms.”

Heather- (Huffs) “Terrific.”

Courtney- “So where is my gourmet, five-star feast? I’d appreciate some lobster and belgian chocolate being on the menu.”

(Unfortunately, we do not get to see Courtney’s order taken, for immediately do we cut to the next camper and their animal, this time it’s none other than….B)

(B was covered in soot and oil and worked like he had nearly worked himself to the bone trying to catch the deer)

(In the end, he had to resort to dressing in a handmade deer costume and outright tricking the Deer in plain sight into walking itself into the cage. No really. The deer seemed to believe it was a real deer up until B got into the cage with him)

(Then took off the costume)

(The deer and all of the animals gasped in shock)

(B did a ‘mic drop’ move with the costume before rushing out of the cage and closing behind himself)

(The door looked like it was silently saying ‘curses!’ and vowing vengeance)

(The hosts do not know what to make of what just happened before their eyes)

Blaineley- “Yeahh… interesting.”

Chris- “And here comes Brick and Emma!”

(As B looks over, Brick can be seen having caught the chipmunk in a net and Emma running beside him. Brick tosses the net into the cage, unintentionally getting the net caught on the deer and making it very awkward for the chipmunk and the deer. Brick pants in exhaustion after shutting the cage door.)

Brick- “T-the paintball… h-hunt… was easier… than this… huff…”

Chris- 3rd place, B. 4th place, Brick! Nice work at keeping yourselves off cleaning duty.”

Emma- “Who won first and second?”

Chris- “Courtney won the feast and invincibility and Mike was 2nd.”

Emma- (To Brick) “See. He IS a threat.”

Brick- “... That’s true.”

B- (Looks perplexed between them.)

(Just then a female feminine groan is heard. A muddy LeShawna approaches the cage next, Blaineley opening the door for her, as LeShawna dumps the frog into the cage. Blaineley shuts the door.)

LeShawna- “I’m going to take a shower.” (Is about to walk off when Emma stops her.)

Emma- “LeShawna we need to talk about the vote.”

Chris- “Orrrr we could talk about how you and Heather are the only ones who’ve yet to bring their animals in.”

Emma- “You’re insane if you think I’m going to tackle some bizarre, super-smart mass of raccoons! So quite frankly, I’m taking cleaning duty! Heather can consider herself safe.” (Folds her arms)

Blaineley- “Interesting move… ok, if you say so. Anywho, that about wraps up our challenge!” (Snaps her fingers)

Chef Hatchet- (On the speaker phones) “THE HUNTING PARTY’S OVER MAGGOTS! EMMA’S ON CLEANING DUTY! COURTNEY IS IMMUNE AND EATING PRETTY! SOMEONE’S GOING HOME TONIGHT!”

LeShawna- “Emma, I don’t mean to critique selfless behavior but why you covering for Heather?”

Emma- “I have more important things to do besides hunting crazy critters. Ok look, huddle up.” (B, Brick, LeShawna, and Heather do indeed huddle up and seem to be discussing/miming something intently.)

(Then, things return to Courtney. Namely, a dry Courtney sitting at her banquet table, ready to do just exactly that, start on her banquet. The look on her face, simply put, said it all. She was ready to dine like a Queen, or in her case, President)

Courtney- “Bring me the grapes!” (She seems to be living it up.)

(Chef approaches with a serving cart of various delectable dishes. Turkey, ham, Grapetastic Pop soda, and pumpkin pie. Courtney licks her lips. Mike and Heather approach.)

Mike - “H-h-hey Courtney! How’s the feast going? Looks yummy! Heheh…”

Courtney- “Care to join in? I don’t mind company… much.” (Eyes Heather)

Heather- “Pfft… I kept you safe those two weeks like I promised didn’t I?”

Courtney- “And ruined my romance with Duncan.” (Leers) “It’s so like you to be a homewrecker just so you can get ahead in the game. Why resort to such cheap tactics?”

Heather- “For the record I at least have a running alliance still going on! And I pride myself on my tactics NOT being cheap!”

Mike- “Heeeey, girls, please, come on, no need to fight!”

(Courtney and Heather both turn to Mike and then look at one another. They soften their expressions.)

Heather- (Sighs) “Fine, but next time Courtney, try not to push anyone’s buttons? It’s not cute.” (She sits down)

Courtney- “Apologize for what you did to Duncan and maybe I will.”

Heather- “... I can’t right now.” (Folds her arms)

Courtney- “Well then I’ll just treat you like an acquaintance then.” (Shrugs her shoulders and makes plates of food for them.)

Mike- “So……...it’s safe around here?”

Courtney- “Of course it is. All the animals are in their cage.” (Takes a bite.)

Heather- (Has a different approach to that question) “Well yeah. We’re not like, abusive. Ok maybe we’re catty but nowhere near as bad as some people can get.”

(Mike sheepishly smiles and sits down himself. They spend much of the time eating and discussing things happily.)

CONFESSIONAL -------> Heather- “Uncharacteristic of me? Maybe… but honestly I was just relieved not to have to deal with the bear anymore. And I don’t know, I’ve… well, seen the kind of effects bullying can do to people. So with Mike, I feel protective of him oddly enough.” (Grimaces) “But there’s no way I can probably tolerate his other personalities. I mean, maybe the greaser one but the others are just… ick!”

CONFESSIONAL --------> Mike- “I really had no idea what to feel about this whole thing...but at least they’re working together! Kinda...sorta...not really...maybe...I can’t tell, point is, I think I have reason for hope…...right? I don’t understand probably…..I don’t know.’

CONFESSIONAL --------> Courtney- “I will admit I saw a side to Heather that I didn’t really see before today. She does seem to genuinely care about Mike… probably as a friend but still. But honestly, working with her in this game won’t do me any favors but if I can get on her good side through Mike, I might have an easier time making it further. Still, I don’t intend to let my memories of the bad things she’s done disappear so easily.” (Folds arms)

[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]

(This commercial shows the skyline of the Canadian city of Toronto as it glistens in the broad mid-day sunlight)

(It’s buildings and their windows shining with much beauty and even more grace)

(The maple leaf flag of Canada flying in the wind on many of the buildings)

(The shadows of each building cascading out onto the vast landscape of the second largest country in the world)

(Then, on top of Toronto’s largest building, a lone man rides onto the screen dressed as a real gruff and gritty western man, cowboy hat and all, and may I mention he’s riding in on a horse)

(He looks at the camera with a serious, manly look to his face)

(Then, suddenly, there is a massive burst of flame that engulfs him and the horse)

(The horse and him are reduced to skeleton like appearances but still having an aura of flame, and somehow the man is still wearing his western clothes)

(Him and the horse then ride down the building, leaving a trail of flame behind them, riding off into the horizon alongside a similar more modern flame-engulfed skeleton man who rode on a motorcycle)

(On that note, the commercial just randomly fades out and ends)

[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]

[ELIMINATION CEREMONY]

(We now open up to a shot of the wonderful island upon which Camp Wawanakwa is placed. By this point, it is deep into night and the day’s challenge is long since over. However, the episode is not quite over yet, for multiple reasons. Firstly, the animals that were captured during the challenge are currently undergoing counseling and therapy following their ordeals. Secondly, there is a murder of crows that themselves are investigating a very interesting and deep murder mystery just above the skyline of Camp Wawanakwa, which doesn’t have one aside from the mountain but still. Thirdly, there is an issue involving who farted in the forest at 12:00 PM earlier this day, which to the chipmunk police force is a felony charge following the No Flatulence at Noon act of 1984. Finally, there is the true reason, the fact there is a bonfire ceremony going on at the campgrounds itself)

Chris- “You’ve all cast your votes and made your decision. So when I call your name, call up and claim a marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight misses out on the top six, boards the Boat of Losers instantly, and can never return to the island. EVER.”

CONFESSIONAL -------> Brick- “I’m truly honoring this competition and the character building it’s done to me. But… I don’t think I’ll miss the food very much.”

CONFESSIONAL -------> LeShawna- “Definitely the food.”

CONFESSIONAL -------> B- (Holds up his drawing pad. It features an image of Chef Hatchet and two big thumbs down. It seems B is standing with the majority.”

CONFESSIONAL ------> Mike- “That is the rankest-”

CONFESSIONAL -------> Heather- “Stankiest-”

CONFESSIONAL ------> Emma- “Nastiest-”

CONFESSIONAL ------> Brick- “Grossest-”

CONFESSIONAL -------> Courtney- “Oldest-”

CONFESSIONAL -------> LeShawna- “Moldiest-”

CONFESSIONAL --------> Heather- “Blandest-”

CONFESSIONAL -------> Chester- “Darn despicable-”

CONFESSIONAL -------> Brick- “Baddest-”

CONFESSIONAL -------> Heather- “Most disgusting slop I have EVER had to eat!”

CONFESSIONAL -------> Chester- “Back in my day, people could throw everything into the kitchen sink and make it taste hearty! Chef Hatchet has not mastered this technique!”

CONFESSIONAL -------> Courtney- “And to top it all off. The bathrooms.”

CONFESSIONAL -------> LeShawna- “DID YA SEE THOSE STALLS?”

CONFESSIONAL --------> Emma- “They haven’t been remotely cleaned in-”

CONFESSIONAL ---------> Heather- “Thirty-five years!”

CONFESSIONAL --------> LeShawna- (Waving her hand) “WHOO-WEE! They stink!”

CONFESSIONAL --------> Brick- “And yeah… the bathrooms could be better too.”

Blaineley- “The first luscious marshmallow goes to our charming challenge winner, Courtney!” (Tosses it over to Courtney who catches it with a smile.)

Chris- “B! LeShawna!” (Tosses it to them, they look very relieved to have their marshmallows as well.)

Blaineley- “Brick!” (Brick starts munching on his as soon as he catches it) “Heather.” (Heather actually raises an eyebrow at this. She recognizes that she’s safe but something about it irks her. She then notices Mike’s unsure expression and her eyes widen in great concern.)

Chris- “Two players, one marshmallow. No that is not an invitation to do something disgusting. Emma, Mike. One of you has spent their last night here on Total Drama Island. Emma, you agreed to do janitor duty which is something disgusting actually so you are doing it anyway, but you’ve also been raising flags with your gameplay. Mike… this is your first time in the bottom actually and I’m shocked about that.” (Mike seems a bit distraught and Emma does bite her lip.)

(The dramatic pause of tension commences)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up on both Mike and Emma)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up on the marshmallow)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Close-up on Chris)  
(Close-up on Blaineley)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(The camera tries to close-up on Heather’s chests but she slaps the camera to the ground in offense)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Courtney looks very worried for Mike.)  
.  
.  
Heather- “JUST give it to Mike already!”

Chris - “Actually Heather, it’s going to neither Emma or Mike!”

(Everyone gasps in shock)

Emma- “OH COME ON!” (She gets up and looks aggravated at this)

Chris - “Okay, so I’m lying, the marshmallow goes to……...Emma!” (Throws the Marshmallow to Emma)

Courtney and Heather- “NO!”

Mike- “... Gosh… I didn’t… see that coming.” (Looks a bit hurt and rubs his arm insecurely as Emma claims the marshmallow.)

Emma- “Sorry Mike… but you were the biggest threat.”

Heather- “THREAT my FOOT!” (She marches up to Emma and actually shoves her) “You just targeted Mike to spite me because you were jealous our alliance was more successful than yours!”

Emma- “You would’ve done the exact same thing Heather. Don’t lie. And also don’t touch me.”

Heather- “You’re life is going to become MISERABLE! You do not cross my alliance and come away clean!”

(The others just watch anxiously with Courtney putting a hand on the depressed Mike’s shoulder to comfort him.)

Emma- “You’ve been crossing me since day one. Don’t be surprised that the tables turned on you.”

Heather- “......Tch.” (She leers at her one last time before turning to face Mike) “Not sure what to say since I didn’t count on this happening at all… sorry.”

Mike - “Th….thank you….”

Heather- “... No, I don’t deserve thanks. But don’t worry, they are NOT going to be allowed to gloat about this. Oddly enough I always envisioned dropping you from the alliance when I was done with you Mike but over time I realized I didn’t really need to. And that is actually a very high compliment by my standards so take it while you can.” (She seems to be acting slightly tsundere.)

Mike - (He gives a light smile and a soft nod)

Courtney- “Sorry to see you go after we started getting to know each other Mike.” (Walks over and hugs him. Heather looks a bit confused at this.)

Heather- “Why the heck are you so buddy buddy with him?”

Courtney- “I’ll… explain tomorrow…” (Eyes Emma and LeShawna who seem surprised and guilty respectively.)

Heather- (Grumbles) “Whatever. Good-bye Mike. Remember, your life is yours, not your parents.”

Mike - (Smiles and nods) “I will…...bye…I’ll miss you...all of you….heheh…” (Begins walking towards the dock)

Brick- (Looks a bit depressed. He salutes Mike bravely) “Farewell soldier!”

Courtney- “Have a safe trip home!”

B- (Smiles, seemingly knowing that Mike will be alright.)

Chris- (Looks to Emma) “So… cleaning duty?” (Hands her a mop and a bucket)

Emma- (Sighs and grabs onto the cleaning tools) “Alright. I’ll do it.” (Heads over there.)

Blaineley- “So it seems that the first major alliance of the series has finally broken apart! Now a new major alliance appears to be in control of this game! With only six contestants remaining, things are spicier than ever before! Is B going to be vocal when it matters most? Is Brick having second thoughts about this vote? What will Courtney and Heather do without their buddy? Is Emma biting off more than she can chew? And is LeShawna fabulous or is she fabulous? Find out on a high-flying, death-defying episode unlike any other on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!”

[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE, MIKE]


	21. Trial by Tri-armed Triathalon

(Much like with all previous episodes, this one opens with a recap of the previous episode, this one having Chris McLean standing before the camera on the dock of shame, to do said recap as most of the time he does)

Chris: “Last time on Total Drama Island”, (his voice becomes narration over footage of the last episode) “Campers got sent out on a safari, hunting for prey and invincibility. After a season of anticipation and viewers throwing money at the T.V, Mike FINALLY mustered up his DID condition to Heather who handled it pretty well. She didn’t handle Courtney very much though and it seems their connection with Mike is the only thing they have in common. Speaking of which, the C.I.T proved to be the top huntress of the final seven, winning invincibility while everyone else basically threw in the towel or got trolled by their animal. In the end, Emma masterminded a brilliant blindside against Heather’s long-time alliance member and the morality pet of the season Mike, leading to the first REAL blow to Heather’s pride. Still, knowing her, there’s probably some juicy revenge in the works.” (Voice-over narration over, back to him standing on the dock) “We’re now down to six contestants. Who will crack under the pressure? Will any of them make up their past conflicts? Or will new, juicy, dramatic conflicts sprout anew? Find out on the MOST dramatic episode yet, of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!”

**[CUE INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial opens up with a man riding a buggy through a desolate desert, riding from the distance all the way into view)

Man - “Welcome, to the great desert of North America, my friend. The setting, for the GREATEST series to ever exist this side of that Total Drama whatever show! I’m your host, Arek Babajanian and I’m here to bring you……….OUTLAST: AMERICAN DESERT!”

(Arek’s voice becomes narration as the camera just pans over the environment of the American-Mexican desert and in turn the Rocky mountains)

Arek - “Here in the vast desert of both the United States and Mexico, we’ve brought a very varied series of contestants both local and foreign so we can see two things; how would a series of people who don’t know each other live if plopped in what is basically the middle of nowhere, and two, how much drama can we get out of it? This show will show you just that and more as not only do our contestants have to find a way to survive in the desert with only the bare minimum of necessities, but they also have to vote someone out of the desert at the end of every episode!”

(There is then a pause as the scene shifts over to two random cabins - admittedly more well put together than TDI’s cabins, as Arek walks back onto the screen)

Arek - “Now only question you have probably remains: who ARE the contestants on this show? Well, to save time, we’ll show you a very quick roll of all of them right here and now!”

(Now clips of the contestants roll across the screen like a slideshow, it’s decently fast though. To save time, the contestants’ names are: Hannah, Kimi, November, Beth, Lindsay, Laura, Penelope, Raimundo, Jake, Danny, Brandon, Coby, Scott, Tyler, Logan, Lee, Gwen, Paulina & Lori)

Arek - “Stay tuned to WHC for the premiere episode…...tonight!”

(Whether or not this show is real or not is up to you to decide)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(Following that, the episode opens in the girl’s cabin, where we open up to Heather & Courtney being oddly enough the only members of the remaining females - by this point the majority by far - that were present in the cabin)

Heather- “Ok. Start talking then Courtney.” (Is filing her nails)

Courtney- “About Mike?” (Heather nods firmly) “Well alright, we befriended each other during the psycho killer masquerade. While you were off being mindless of movie tropes, we got to socialize.”

Heather- (Grimaces at both this fact and the shade) “Charming. Can’t imagine you two would get along so quickly… and so conveniently.”

Courtney- (Raises eyebrow) “Conveniently?”

Heather- “You’re alone right now. Nobody has your back in this game since it’s obvious Emma and LeShawna have kicked you to the curb. You were clearly looking for extra votes.”

Courtney- (Folds her arms) “And you’re saying your whole friendship with Mike was just an ‘extra vote’?”

Heather- (Scowls) “No, I’m saying that I think YOUR friendship with him was an ‘extra vote’. You’ve been the most judgemental person here since the merge started! Not to mention the most power-hungry. You clearly approached Mike to get on his good side.”

Courtney- “For the record, he came to ME. Lastly, your opinion is irrelevant for all I care because he opened up to me and I had no intention of using him for votes. You’re duplicitous to everyone except Mike. While I don’t like that Mike’s gone now, you’re crazy to think I’d want to work with you just because we both lost a pal.”

Heather- “Way to throw your game away then.”

Courtney- “Pfft! I happen to be on good terms with Brick, my former teammate. He’d vote with me.”

Heather- “And B? I heard you weren’t a model citizen to his girlfriend when you couldn’t even conquer GREEN. JELLO.” (She seems to be especially scathing.)

Courtney- (This sets her off) “Oh shut up! At least I didn’t get caught by interns pretending to be killers! And anyways, your days in this game are numbered so consider packing your bags.” (Walks off in a huff.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Courtney- “My back is against the wall with Emma’s alliance in control but honestly, I still wouldn’t consider working with Heather. Just one friendship out of twenty-two potential ones says a lot about how spiteful Heather is in general.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Heather- “What can I say? My favorite method of venting is to verbally assault people. Besides, she had it coming. Still, I am going to make Emma PAY for what she did to Mike. No one blindsides my alliance members except me!” (Points to herself.)

(As Courtney leaves the cabin, she suddenly hears the sound of a helicopter flying overhead. She looks up as Heather runs out of the cabin after her and Emma and LeShawna appear from the woods, seemingly having been up already. Brick and B emerge in turn from the boys cabin to investigate.)

Brick- “Is that a military helicopter? I’m ready for anything sarge!” (Salutes habitually)

Heather- (Merely groans and looks overhead.)

Chris- “Good morning campers!” (His voice is coming from the intercom) “I need all six of you to show up in the mess hall pronto, so the new SPECIAL challenge can begin! Hard to believe there’s now only six of you. Gonna miss the likes of Leonard (A clip plays of him attempting to cast a spell on the hot tub), Sky (A clip plays of her being shocked at being voted out), Ezekiel (A clip plays of him emerging from the water and giving a thumbs up), Dawn (A clip plays of her at the fake wedding ducking in fear from Sugar’s charge), once gone and now back B (Camera shows B making one of his creations for the talent show), Amy (Camera shows Amy hiding behind the Celine Dion standee), Tom (Camera shows Tom throwing the oars into the fire on Boney Island), Brody (Camera shows Brody leaping off the cliff), Sugar (Camera shows Sugar trying to rap), Crimson (Camera shows one of Crimson’s famous poker faces), Noah (Camera shows Noah and Cody’s awkward encounter during the deer hunt), Cody (Camera shows Cody playing dodgeball), Samey not Sammy (Camera shows Sammy fruitlessly searching for a flower), Dave (Camera shows Dave emerging from the mud during the fear challenge), Sky again (Camera shows Sky burping off the roof after chugging too much water), Duncan (Camera shows Duncan after getting hit in the kiwis by Courtney), Jen (Camera shows Jen seducing Brick during the brunch challenge), and finally our most recent elimination, MIKE (Camera shows Mike as Vito during the bike challenge.).

(By now the helicopter has landed and Chris exits from it.)

Chris- “Only six campers remain and after-”

(Suddenly Blaineley rushes on the scene, looking exhausted and confused.)

Blaineley - “Why wasn’t I told the challenge is starting now? I hardly had enough time to get myself ready to appear on-camera let alone for the whole episode!”

Chris- “I don’t know, ask the interns.” (Smirks) “You could take over the intro and then I could reveal the challenge if that’ll cushion the blow.”

Blaineley - (Gives Chris an angry glare) “I’ll show you cushioning the blow…..fine! Alright, so, the intro for now, at least it hasn’t started yet. So…..all of you should report to the mess hall so you can actually receive your challenge, first of all!”

Chris- “Tsk, tsk. You were supposed to actually hand it to them now.” (Holds up a pair of handcuffs mockingly at her. This leads the final six to look concerned.)

Emma- “Please tell me this isn’t going to be another psycho killer scenario.”

Courtney- “I CANNOT go to prison! That’d ruin my future campaign for sure!”

B- (Nods in agreement and holds up his sketchpad) “It’d keep me away from what I love doing.”

Blaineley-”Relax, none of that is going to happen….unless you bring it upon yourselves...from what I can tell you, this challenge is going to be FUN, though.” (Has that almost sinister or devious look to her face now)

Chris- “Instead of a winding down challenge, we decided it’d be WAY more fun to handcuff ya’ll to one another. We’re going to see if we can push any of you over the edge.”

B- (via sketchpad) “It’ll take more than imprisonment to beat me down. But who handed those to you to begin with? Duncan’s parole officers?”

(The two hosts both just shrug at B’s question)

Brick- “Then what is this challenge about exactly?)

Blaineley and Chris- “THE TRI-ARMED TRIATHALON!”

LeShawna- “Three arms right? But if we be handcuffed to each other, that’d be only two arms free. Ain’t you gettin’ your math wrong again?”

Blaineley - “Well, actually-”

Chris McLean - “Technically, the two handcuffed arms can count as arm #3 so THERE! My math skills are NOT wrong on this one! Ha!”

Emma- “Just explain this challenge already…” (Looks impatient)

Blaineley - “Basically, there will be three parts of the challenge, hence the triathalon! Each team, handcuffed together, will compete in all three challenges or until one team has two points over the others.”

Heather- “Have you MET some of these people? I am not being chained to ANY of them!”

Chris McLean - “You have no choice, Heather! If you want to be disconnected, you will need the skeleton key! But, if you get the key, you automatically lose the challenge and forfeit any chance at invincibility!”

Heather- “I might actually take it!”

Blaineley- “Buuuut you also get eliminated! As in maybe eliminated out of the GAME.” (Heather’s eyes widen.)

Brick- “S-sudden death elimination?!”

Blaineley- “Maaaaaaybeeeee.” (Winks)

Heather- (Growls angrily)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Heather - “This is just so unfair! They are going to HANDCUFF me to either the silent huge wonder, Queen LaCowfa, one of two stuck-up overachievers, or the wannabe soldier! (Thinking) Although… if I can get handcuffed to Emma, it WOULD be nice to make her suffer first-hand for my revenge. I still don’t think it’s worth spending that much amount of time being as uncomfortable as possible. The things I do for a $100,000… (Rolls her eyes)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Emma- “Six… long… weeks. If I didn’t have Noah around or LeShawna’s company, I might’ve tapped out by now. I mean what’s keeping me going right now is my clear advantage and the knowledge I have people dear to my heart rooting for me back at home. Anyways, me and LeShawna need to sway Heather into voting with us this time around and this challenge could actually work to our favor in that sense. I need her or me to be handcuffed to Heather for this to work. And if we happen to get B or Brick as partners, we could work on them being pacified and thinking they are safe when they are really the targets this week. Still, I’d ought to keep the rope I had on hand in case I need to tie up Heather again cause she drives me crazy.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Brick- “I look very forward to this challenge! Having a fellow soldier, I mean team mate, work alongside me would really shaped me up for the future! Most of all though, I am most honoured of all to have made this far in the game!” (Tear shed, he pulls out a paper, it unfolds to the floor) “First, I’d like to thank my parents for enlisting me in the military and being constant supporters, second I…”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** LeShawna- “YO! This is a shoutout to all my sisters back home! What’s up ya’ll? GURL, you will not believe the crazies they have up in here but the whole journey’s been pretty fierce! I am so proud of myself for what I did here and what’s in store for me regarding Brody baby. I came here to win and look at me, I’m hanging on baby! Only five more campers to go!” (Holds a clenched fist up in victory.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** B - (Silent, he says nothing, but just looks to the camera with a smile to his face that says everything he needs to: he’s confident about the future and proud to be in the final six)

(We then cut to when all of them are in the mess hall. Almost immediately do we see one by one each pairing get handcuffed together)

(In order we see: )

(Heather & Emma)

(Courtney & B)

(LeShawna & Brick)

Blaineley- “And with that, we come to our first challenge! Competitive chowdown!” (Several contestants look irked at this)

Heather- (Leers at Emma) “Well… hope you brought an appetite.”

(Emma returns that remark with a leer of her own)

Chris- “Alright campers, I hope you are ready for our latest but greatest eating challenge yet! Because your partner needs to get it ALL! And I mean every last single CRUMB! If one single crumb is on the floor at all, you fail!”

(Silence)

Courtney - “How are you going to know if one crumb is missing?”

Blaineley - “Oh, don’t worry, I have enough experience and the proper math skills to know.”

Chris- “And whichever team finishes their platter the fastest wins this part of the challenge.”

Brick- “LeShawna, shall I do the honors? When you eat in the military you develop a versatile palette and excellent control over your hunger.”

LeShawna- (Smiles) “Ain’t you a fine gentleman. I’m in.”

Courtney- (Looks to B extremely awkwardly) “... I do have a strong stomach buuuuuuut...”

B - (Raises eyebrow, crosses arms)

Courtney - “Yours is just…...I presume…..more…...uhhh.”

(B’s brow raise intensifies)

Courtney- (Gulps) “Ok, I might as well take one for the team. Besides, brains more your thing right?” (Raises her hand in defeat)

(B approves of this outcome)

Emma- “You know Heather, you could volunteer for once. It’d make you more likely to not be voted out this week.” (Folds her arms)

Heather - “Fat chance. It’s too much hard work for me to keep THIS figure up, and besides, if you’re anything like your boyfriend like you won’t be getting all big and lazy in the near future.”

Emma- “OK! That is just low. And I don’t see you trying to hook up with anyone. You must think you’re too good for a relationship.”

Heather - “Or maybe it’s because I’m just smart enough to know that having relationships on reality T.V. is a bad idea for multiple reasons.”

Emma- “Says the girl who eliminated her first alliance member early on and is now completely without a working alliance.” (Smirks)

(Heather growls in frustration)

Chris- “Emma, Heather. One of you’s gotta go, unless you want to risk going home.” (Emma suddenly remembers this startling fact.)

Emma- “F-FINE! I’ll do it…”

Heather- (Victorious) “Sounds like somebody is hungry for some action. Hehehe...” (Emma slightly blushes but looks very irritated.)

Emma- “Leave Noah out of this you floozy!” (Grimaces at the fact Heather can lord this over her.)

(The food platters are set before each of the teams on the benches by Chef Hatchet. Naturally, he also prepared each of these platters. Each team is now seated. Ironically, it actually looks pretty appetizing for once… save a suspiciously green chicken. It also contains two types of cheesecake and mac and cheese.)

Brick- “Wow…! This looks actually incredible!”

LeShawna- (Pointing at the green chicken) “Yo, chicken is meant to be fried or marinated. It ain’t ham!”

Brick - “Well, I don’t know, the green chicken reminds me of the boot camp!”

Courtney- “I suppose I should be glad this is more like my feast from last challenge than the typical Chef plate.” (B nods in agreement with her.)

Emma- “Ok, I can actually work with this a bit.”

Heather- (Rolls her eyes) “Yippee for you.”

(Now each of the contestants who are eating put an arm behind their arms behind their back so that it may be fair. The ones who aren’t eating will be using their one free arm to serve the eaters. With the dinging of a bell, the challenge begins)

(The campers have to immediately get to eating)

(First, we see Brick & LeShawna handling it)

(LeShawna is spooning everything into Brick’s mouth one by one, Brick not complaining at all surprisingly enough, though LeShawna does comment)

LeShawna - “Well at least I’m the one stuffing your face and not the other way around.”

(Brick makes muffled noises)

LeShawna - “Hold it now, don’t spill nothing!”

(Brick salutes. This unfortunately pulls LeShawna off balance due to the handcuffs and she falls over.)

(LeShawna has a ‘what did I just say look’ as she gets up.)

LeShawna- “Don’t get us disqualified fool!” (She keeps spooning the food into Brick’s mouth as he quickly puts his hands back behind his back.)

Courtney- (Is being fed by B very fast but is struggling with the speed, coughing) “B… *cough* I’m going to choke if you don’t give me the time to chew down the food…!”

(B says nothing. He just gives her….a thumbs up with his free hand)

(She has a confused and just slightly annoyed silent response.)

Emma- (Is having similar issues to Courtney when it comes to Heather. Some of the food splatters on her face) “At least try to aim for my mouth!”

Heather - “You want to win, don’t you? Then eat faster, don’t complain, and hold still!”

Emma- (Fumes but tries to follow Heather’s directions.)

LeShawna- (Has greatly increased her feeding speed and Brick is tackling it like a champ) “Go! Go! Go! Go! That’s it baby!”

Courtney- (Is now on a full on hacking fit from B’s feeding style) “ *Cough Cough Cough* … Ugh…”

(B has a face of great concern on his face)

Courtney- (Regaining her breath) “I told you to slow down…!”

(B shrugs and sheepishly smiles)

Courtney- “... I hope you aren’t just silently enjoying this.” (Looks at him unamused.)

(Heather tries to speed feed Emma as well and they are doing better actually. Though Emma looks uncomfortable about it.)

(Ultimately when the dust and plates are empty, one team is the clear winner.)

Blaineley- “In the end, the cuisine conquerors areeeee… LeShawna and Brick!”

(LeShawna & Brick raise their hands up in victory)

LeShawna - “Yeah baby! Woooooooohoooo!”

Brick- “Stomach of steel!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Brick- “I guess I really do have a big appetite. I never try to overeat though and I make sure to follow the military guidelines for food and staying healthy. I also am fond of sharing food with those who really need it. But I do feel a teensy bit excited about the fact I kind of won what is essentially an eating contest. Those always looked so fun to do and I imagine it can help one push their body to the limits.”

Emma- (Looks a bit grimy and dirty with food stains all over her. She pouts at Heather)

Heather- (Shrugs her shoulders) “Clearly your stomach is made of bronze. Perhaps your brain is too.”

Emma - “I’m this close to shoving every other little bit of food down your throat right now just to shut you up.”

Heather- “Would Noah appreciate such wastefulness? Or even that sister you keep mentioning?”

Courtney- “Would you two can it?! Me and B need to mentally prepare ourselves for the next round.”

Emma and Heather- “Fine.” (They both still seem very tense.)

(A scene translation later and the contestants are right outside the Dock of Shame. Chris is dangling the skeleton key in front of them while Blaineley stands next to him smiling.)

Chris - “So who do you think will be the first one to cave?”

Blaineley - “I think the answer to that is decently obvious.”

Courtney- (Holding a finger up as she lectures B) “Look, just because I’m not Sammy doesn’t mean you should try to work with me here. Invincibility is very valuable after all!”

(B nods)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** B- (Holds up a beautiful drawing of Sammy on his sketchpad and sighs sadly. It’s clear he misses her a lot.)

Emma: (Eyes Heather) “You know, Blaineley was probably fibbing about us being seriously eliminated from the game. It might not hurt for you to take the wimp key if you really want to.”

Heather- “You’re not getting away THAT easy Emma.”

Emma- “Fine.”

Heather- (Looks skeptical)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Heather- “I think it’s pretty obvious Emma has some other agenda on her mind if she’s putting up with this for THAT long. Luckily, I think this gives me some leverage in messing around with her and I honestly feel pretty safe knowing that Emma has something she wants to discuss with me.”

LeShawna- “Hehe, I just WON the challenge with Brick ya’ll. Why would we quit now?” (Brick smiles)

Chris McLean - (Puts the key away) “Hold on now, you just one the first challenge! We’ve still got two more to go, and trust me, the second challenge is much more difficult than the last one!”

Brick- “I’ll accept any challenge that stands in my way! The Lick Troop is on it!” (LeShawna looks baffled. Heather and Courtney giggle at this.)

LeShawna- (Looks over to him for answers) “Lick what now?”

Brick- “I thought it’d be cool to combine our names into a team name. It’s motivating and helps us connect even deeper.”

LeShawna- “I’ll admit ‘Shawna’ is hard to work with but was THAT really the best name ya could think of?!” (Raises her arms in exasperation)

Brick - “Sorry ma’am….I’ll accept my mission to come up with a better name.”

LeShawna - “You’d better. For the good of the human language.”

Chris- “Alright everybody settle down, we have part 2 to get to!” (Transition to the beach, where all the campers are now standing upon the sand with three canoes laid out in front of them) “For your next challenge, you will be returning to Booooneeeey, Iiiiiislaaaaaand in order to return three parts of that old cursed tiki that plagued the Gopher Team all those many weeks ago!”

B- (Looks confused and writes on his sketchpad) “There was only one tiki idol though, not three…”

LeShawna- “Was that Crimson’s you talkin’ bout??”

Chris McLean - “I said parts and yes! You see, Chef cut them into pieces and flushed them down the toilet, but somehow they remained on this island.”

Emma- “That’s… kind of irresponsible of her not to return them on her own time to be honest. At least it shouldn’t be effective if it’s broken up then.”

Brick- “So then what do we have to do then to return them?”

Blaineley- “First, each team has to give their partner a piggyback ride through Boney Island until they reach their destination. The Cave of Treacherous Terror. You might want to get it done quickly because regardless of it being broken up, the bad luck curse still stands. First team to successfully return their piece to the Cave will win this part of the challenge.”

Chris- “Soooooo go!”

(The three duos rush to their canoes. As Emma and Heather reach their canoe. Emma stops, much to Heather’s annoyance.)

Heather- “What now Mrs. Potato Head?”

Emma- “I want to be in front so I can steer. It’s clear that I have better leadership after all.”

Heather - “As if I would ever let you be in the steering seat with ME in the canoe too, I’M in the front!”

Emma- “Fine, you’ll be in front but I’ll be the one climbing on your back. Sound like a fair compromise?”

Heather - “Ugh, FINE! Have it your way!” (Grumbles in deep anger)

Emma- (As she gets in the back seat of the canoe, Heather pushes the canoe into the water.) “By the way… we need to talk strategy. There’s two floaters in the game and I need your help to eliminate them.”

Heather - “Number 1, why would I help YOU. Number 2, what floaters are you talking about?”

Emma- (The canoe is now in the water and Heather sits in front.) “Brick and B. Admit it, neither your or Mike have ever thought about voting them off since the merge started.”

Heather - “How would you even know that if it were true?”

Emma- “I’m checking in with you aren’t I?”

Heather - “You still haven’t answered my point as to WHY I would even CONSIDER helping YOU.”

Emma- “Me and LeShawna know you are a capable player, and a threat. But considering Courtney’s against us, and the swing voters could be recruited by her at any time, we need allies. We promise to keep you safe until the swing voters and Courtney are gone. Then-”

Heather- “You’d vote me off at 3rd place? As if I’m taking bronze!”

Emma- “You have a better shot trying the semifinal than trying final six and ending up 6th place.”

Heather - “Assuming you don’t BETRAY me.”

Emma- “Me and LeShawna haven’t betrayed anyone. You can count on our track record.”

(Heather leers at Emma, she clearly doesn’t actually trust her, but decides to try being sneaky yet again)

Heather - “Alright, I guess you have yourself a deal.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather - “At least, for a little while. Clearly some people haven’t learned by now.” (Smirk that has full intention of betraying Emma very soon)

(Meanwhile on Courtney and B’s boat. B is in the back while Courtney is in the front.)

Courtney- “So we are in fair agreement I will ride your back for this challenge right?”

B - (Nods)

Courtney- “Good, good…” (After a few moments of silence she looks awkward) “Honestly, what is going on in that head of yours? I’ve never met anyone who could go this long without saying a word.”

B- (Shrugs shoulders)

Courtney- (Puts one hand on her hip and looks cross) “Look, I don’t know how Sammy can stand the silent treatment from you but honestly I’m starting to wonder if this is your way of alienating people. Are you antisocial or something?”

(B seems taken aback by the accusations, he shakes his head as if to say that is not what it is)

Courtney- “Then why do you never talk? I have a right to know at this point and I think Sammy and the audience does as well. Are you mute?”

(B yet again shrugs, as if he doesn’t know)

Courtney- “No, I want a straight answer this time! Sketchpad if you must but if you can talk, just… say something already!”

B- “...........” (After a few tense moments he takes a deep breath and low and behold… HE. SPEAKS! His voice sounds deep, soothing and clever.) “... It keeps me from being judged harshly.”

(Courtney is caught off guard by this sudden revelation of B’s voice. The voice itself is so amazing, it makes her faint and black out)

(Even the cameramen are so shocked by this as their cameras begin to glitch out and go crazy)

(Several birds are so surprised by this that they don’t look where they’re going and fly directly into trees)

B- (Looks slightly incredulous at this entire scenario. He quickly taps Courtney on the chest to try to wake her up.)

(Courtney wakes up again after a but few more further taps)

B- (Meekly) “Sorry… that’s never happened before.”

Courtney - “Your voice….I….I can’t believe it.”

B- “... I don’t really talk much anymore… whenever I’ve opened up about my ideas to certain people, they think of it as pretentious and me trying to one-up them. They can be scary… so I just like to stay silent, protected. It lets me invent and dream peacefully and lets people approach me and speak to me without feeling put off…”

Courtney - “I….I would’ve never guessed.”

B- “...” (Writes in his sketchpad again) “I think I’ll open about this to Sammy too. But for now, I’d rather get through this season without being in the warpath of someone antagonistic.”

Courtney - “That does sound like the best course of action.” (Starts pedaling again)

B- (Smiles warmly at Courtney’s understanding.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Courtney- “Maybe I should consider full on counseling. Everyone’s been telling me their deepest secrets lately. Still, I’m much more into law and government than social issues and if I win the $100,000 I really should stick to what I’ve dreamt of doing for the longest time.”

(Finally we have Brick in the back and LeShawna in the front.)

LeShawna - “Well, back to that creepy next door island I guess. Was really hoping that’d be a one time thing.”

Brick- “The history of the island is so mysterious… I’d love to try to look into it sometime.”

LeShawna - “Yeah, if you say so I guess, good for you.”

Brick- (Looks a bit confused) “You’re not interested in learning about environments and battlefields?”

LeShawna - “It’s not that it’s just that kinda stuff ain’t my thing, know what I’m saying?”

Brick- “Then what are you into LeShawna?”

LeShawna- “”Well I’d say dancin’, helpin’ out wherever I can, plus-size shoppin’, those crazy ol’ game shows, and don’t forget bein’ a billionairess!”

Brick- “WOW! You’re like a celebrity-in-the-making! With your charisma and all that ambition, I’m sure you could make it happen!”

LeShawna - “Oh thanks sweetie, ya must really mean that cuz I’m feelin’ the truth already!”

Brick- “Yeah! I’d never lie to anybody. I used to lie to myself for awhile… but now I’m able to share both my passions in life. Fashion and the military. Let’s keep on winning these challenges!”

LeShawna- “Yeah…!” (Looks a bit guilty)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** LeShawna- “Man, Brick’s been such a sweet thing. Shame Emma wants him gone sooner than Heather and Courtney. I doubt there’d any other way to change her mind on the matter but if it is to keep our game afloat, it’s a sacrifice I guess I got to deal with.”

(Finally, Boney Island has been reached. LeShawna and Brick are the first to dock, followed by Heather and Emma. Brick gets onto LeShawna’s back as they start running into Boney Island with their piece of the tiki.)

Emma- (Climbing onto Heather’s back) “Alley-OOP!”

(Heather angrily glares at her)

Heather - “What in the world do you think you are doing? And seriously, you need to exercise more than you do already, you’re going to give me a hunchback!”

Emma- “Complain to Notre Dame then. Now look, if LeShawna and Brick win this part, they get immunity. Head out already!”

Heather- “Fine… just don’t expect Noah to think fondly of you after this!” (Runs after the previous team just as Courtney and B arrive.)

Courtney - “You know still have to be the one carrying me and that I mean no offense by that fact, right?”

B- “... We already settled that Courtney.”

Courtney - “I just don’t want to offend the viewers or anything, is all.”

B- “I’ve learned from other people’s experience not letting it go or trying to be politically correct about it make things worse…”

(Courtney just climbs up onto B’s back at that point)

B- (Smiles as though to say ‘that’s more like it’ and he starts his own rush.)

(We are now well into the part of the challenge in which all three teams are dashing through the forests of Boney Island and once again face-to-face with the obstacles of the island itself, for the first time in a long while)

LeShawna- (Narrowly avoids the quicksand) “Almost got me there!”

Emma- (Is hit by a low branch as Heather runs) “Ow!”

B- (Looks tired but keeps running as fast as he can.)

Courtney- “Faster, faster!”

(B continues to struggle in much the same way, it is surprisingly how much he is able to keep carrying on)

(Eventually LeShawna and Brick arrive there first. A spiderweb hangs overhead with a spider slowly lowering itself down on a strand of webbing. LeShawna sees it and looks petrified.)

LeShawna- “S...S...Spider…”

Brick - “LeShawna, come on now-”

LeShawna - “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! AAHHHHHH!” (She bolts out in fear)

(Next Emma and Heather arrive onto the scene. They look very confident until they see a pair of tusked beavers emerge from the cave, drawn out by LeShawna’s scream.)

Heather- “This is SO much worse than bears…!”

Emma- (Taking advantage though of a blind spot into the Cave of Treacherous Terror, she takes her piece of the tiki idol and hurls it into the Cave. It disappears into the darkness.)

Emma- “That should do it! Now RUN!”

Heather - “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” (Runs away screaming, due to just the fear of something chasing after them)

(The beavers eventually decide to just grunt and groan and walk back into their cave. Just then Courtney and B arrive on the scene. B looks pooped.)

Courtney- “Ok, now we just need to-” (B suddenly falls forward onto his tummy, exhausted, inadvertently knocking Courtney to the ground) “Wahhh…! OOF!”

(Then the sound of a helicopter motor can be heard from above them, as the winds blow nearby trees and their hair around. It’s Chris’s helicopter once again.)

Chris- “And we have a winner for part two! Congratulations to Emma and Heather! You two girls win the second point of the challenge! Only one challenge left, if one of our previous winners don’t win this upcoming one, then there’s no invincibility for ANYONE!”

Courtney- “Phooey! I shouldn’t have fainted earlier… sorry B.” (Looks apologetic)

B- (In his sketchpad) “It’s ok.”

(In a scene transition, the three teams are now back on the main island and are gathered around three tables hidden by pink cloth. It seems there is something stacked under the pink cloth and there’s also a totem pole in the area. Blaineley is standing around.)

Blaineley- “Ok! Chris said I could do this part since apparently he doesn’t associate himself with ‘losers’ if you know what I mean.” (Smirks) “He wishes.”

Courtney- “So what is this final part anyway?”

Blaineley- “Take a gander and look for yourself!” (She pulls off the pink cloth by Emma and Heather’s table.)

(Wooden carvings of the heads of Mike, Jen, Duncan, Sky, Dave, Sammy, Cody, Noah, Crimson, Sugar, Brody, Tom, Amy, B, Dawn, Ezekiel, another Sky, and Leonard are all laid out on the table. In fact, same goes for the other tables as well).

Emma- “Oh… geez… Noah.” (Looks at Noah sadly)

Heather - “Ewww, not only Noah, but two Sky’s too. Such depression.”

Courtney- (Holds Duncan’s head with a pitying glance) “...”

B- (Sketchpad) “So what do we do with these heads?”

Chris - (Suddenly pops up out of seemingly nowhere) “Organize them!”

Blaineley - “IN the order that they were eliminated in!” (Looks over to Chris skeptically) “And WHERE did you come from? You said this was MY part since you got fly the copter.”

Chris - “I wanted to say ‘organize them!’ okay? Is that so wrong?”

Blaineley- (Shoves Chris off-screen) “The first team to do this gets the victory of a lifetime… unless you want to take the wimp key instead.” (Holds it up)

(Moment of silence amongst all three teams)

(All of them then shake their heads simultaneously.)

Blaineley - “Alright, so” (puts key away) “It’s on with the challenge, then!” (Blows a whistle)

Heather- (Holds up Mike’s head) “... You know YOU got rid of him Emma. Now you’re handling his head. Hope you’re feeling guilty about it now.”

Emma- (Scowls)

(Emma then holds up Ezekiel’s head. And then Sky’s heads. Then Sugar’s head. And then Noah’s head.)

Heather- (Hilariously she drops them all on the ground, mainly to be spiteful to them.)

Emma- “SABOTAGE MUCH?!” (She looks very angry)

(Heather looks about just as angry)

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Emma- “I’m VERY tempted to blindside the banshee at this point but I can’t let my emotions get the best of me this late into the game. Me and LeShawna need to know what direction these votes are going and so Heather’s cooperation is necessary so that I can set the pace of this game.”

(LeShawna and Brick are struggling. They only have the first three down on their totem.)

LeShawna- (Holding up Brody’s head) “Ok, I know my boy was eliminated before Crimson was… but was that before or after the cook-off?”

Brick - “I think…...it……….was……..I don’t seem to remember right away, was it after? No wait, I think it was before…..but, I’m not entirely sure.”

LeShawna- “So that’d be the dang hunting challenge… Sugar went right after it as I recall. Nonsensical pageant queen… wait, we’re only on Dawn though right?”

Brick- “Wait…..what?” (Is holding Jen’s head) “Where were we? You totally lost me…….I’m confused.”

LeShawna- (Facepalms)

(B and Courtney are making consistent progress on their totem though, already up to Sky’s second elimination.)

Courtney- “Nearly there B! I’m amazed you remembered so many eliminations!”

B - (Proud look to his face as if to say “of course I remember”)

Courtney- “I mean I remembered the majority of the Bass eliminations… especially no thanks to Amy’s antics but you even knew the Gophers.”

(B has disdain at the mention of Amy, but still nods to Courtney’s words nonetheless)

(Back to Emma and Heather who are now on Cody’s head. Heather is holding Sammy’s head.)

Heather- “Humph, if it isn’t the basic cheerleader. Her and her twin sister should’ve never been allowed on this show. They were both annoying in their own ways. She was completely OUT of her element on this show and was probably trying to manipulate the others with her faux-sweetness. I mean she couldn’t even shoot an arrow off someone’s head and she’s supposed to be dexterous.” (Emma just shakes her head in disapproval.)

Emma - “You know, you could at least have SOME respect for the dearly eliminated.”

Heather- “The dearly eliminated annoyed me. Nose-picking sexists, obnoxious and abusive pageant queens, your boyfriend, Olympian tryout dropouts, and cheerleader bimbos. I don’t need to wear a cheer uniform to indicate I’m popular.”

Emma - “So being popular is all you care about or something? Is that why you are such a shallow and horrible person, or is there some other underlying reason?”

Heather- “HUMPH! Mike would think otherwise. Besides, you’re the one being the most shallow here. Voting people off just because they don’t match your standards of being threats.” (Emma’s eyes widen)

Emma- “H-hey…! Keep it down! I don’t want them to get any ideas!”

Heather- “Why so serious?” (Grumbles and stacks Sammy’s head on top of Cody’s before basically PUMMELING her head with Dave’s head.)

(The wood in the heads actually crack a bit with how rough Heather’s being)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Brick- “Heather would make a SCARY drill sergeant…”“

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** B - (Is cradling a Sammy head in his arms, kissing it as if to say he would never let Heather do that to Sammy in real life)

LeShawna- (Sets down Tom’s head next for their totem.) “Whew! Finally, at the part I remember like it was yesterday!”

Brick - “You mean…..?”

LeShawna - “Like I would forget when my man got kicked off.”

Brick- “And when Jen got kicked off…” (Looks a bit sad) “But I’m having fun with you around and I’m still in the game.”

LeShawna- “... Yeah… you be a blast.” (Gives an awkward smile.)

(Back to B and Courtney, they are finishing up their totem as Courtney proudly puts Mike’s totem head up on top as Brick helps hold her up.)

Courtney- “Finito!”

(We then see the camera pan over their finished totem, in order from top to bottom is Mike, Jen, Duncan, Sky, Dave, Sammy, Cody, Noah, Crimson, Sugar, Brody, Tom, Amy, B, Dawn, Ezekiel, Sky and finally Leonard)

Blaineley- “And we have a winner! Courtney and B for, challenge three……...with this, it’s a three way tie!”

(Silence amongst all the teams)

Blaineley - “Which means nobody gets immunity.”

Heather - “UGH!” (To Emma) “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, BOOKWORM-LOVER!”

Emma- (Rolls her eyes) “Naturally I’m to blame. Anyways remember.” (Leans in close and whispers the name of her designated target into Heather’s ear, quietly so that the audience doesn’t hear her.)

Courtney- (Hi-fives B) “We made a great team. Sammy would be proud.”

B - (Smiles and sheds tear at the thought of that)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------- >** LeShawna- (Brick is with her) “Man that challenge was nuts! I’m feelin a bit dumb for not being on top of the elimination order and lettin the spider get to me but hey, I had some major fun for once getting to know this honey blossom.” (Pats Brick on the shoulder)  
Brick- “Thank you very much, ma’am. It was honour working with you! I look forward to spending the remainder of the Final Six with a fellow soldier like yourself, but I mean that in a platonic friendship way of course.”  
LeShawna- “Girl, Jen would never forgive me if I was being anything BUT platonic. So anyways, I do got something a bit serious to talk about with you.” (Looks a bit uneasy. It’s clear she’s about to talk strategic with him.)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial opens up as being another commercial about a product. This time….a box)

(As in, literally, just a normal brown cardboard box)

(The box itself falls from above down onto a dimly light grey backdrop)

(More light shines down onto it)

(Then, text comes up)

Text - “BUY NOW”

(And the commercial just fades to black)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[ELIMINATION CEREMONY]**

(We then cut to the island at night, deep in the night. With an aura of fire surrounding one part of the island, we cut to some other important goings-on. Firstly, we see a lone deer watching the Sasquatch and Bear households having a disagreement over an online game that ends up ruining their longstanding friendships forever. Then we see the squirrels and the chipmunks participating in a massive conga line dance party. Also going on in a courtroom - in one of the trees - an eagle is presiding as a judge over a lawsuit filed on a loon by one of the geese. Most importantly of all though, is the ongoing campfire ceremony as part of the show. This one in particular, is hosted yet again by both hosts)

(Blaineley is holding in her hand the plate of marshmallows, while Chris is standing with his hands personally empty. Chef is behind them filling his appearance quota for the episode but not doing anything besides just standing there)

Blaineley- Our final six, you’ve all casted your votes and made your decision. Someone is getting the chop chop and that person is the one without a marshmallow. They will immediately head to the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers. They will never be able to come back-”

Chris- “EVER.”

(The campers roll their eyes at this, having heard it so many times before)

Blaineley - “Alright, with the information we always repeat out of the way, the first one who’s safe is…………..”

(Minor tension build-up)

Blaineley - “Courtney!”

(Chris tosses Courtney her marshmallow. She accepts it with glee)

Blaineley- “The Brick man!” (Throws Brick his marshmallow. He catches it with his mouth.)

Chris- “Two are safe, four are not, and three marshmallows are left to be given…”

Blaineley- “LeShawna.” (Hands LeShawna her marshmallow, she looks happy) “And… right before the bottom two… Emma.”

Emma- “Thank you Blaineley.” (Takes her marshmallow as Heather and B look to one another, angrily and nervously respectively.)

Chris- “We have two contenders left. One of whom has been eliminated before and the other is someone many wish had been eliminated already. B, you are the silent type, which has come in handy in making an impression when you returned to the game but you also haven’t been the most active player or drama-causer. Does that make you boring?”

B - (Silently resents the insults Chris throwing at him)

(As does Courtney)

Chris- “And Heather… ok, even this is starting to get old. Yes you are by far the most dramatic camper of the lot but bottom two, again? You’re going to make the edgics way too predictable for this show. Does that make you boring?”

Heather- “Oh, believe me, I’ll show YOU who’s the boring one around here, just give me my marshmallow already! Again!”

Chris- “Not soooooo fast. The final marshmallow goes to…”

Blaineley- “Heather.” (Tosses the marshmallow to Heather) “She already killed the mood, which is actually quite impressive.”

Chris - “Awww, but I wanted to fake them out again after dramati build up!”

Blaineley - “Which is ALSO something getting very old.”

(We then finally cut to the eliminated, B)

B- (Looks very crushed and shocked) “...”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Brick- “This vote really hurt… I mean Heather was a bit of a bully today but at the same time, a soldier has to sometimes do things they aren’t comfortable with to promote the values and protection of their nation. In this case, in order to progress my game, I had to vote with the majority… and although B is going home again, he’s definitely a model soldier in my eyes.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather- “I’d have to be an idiot to vote off anyone else at this point. (Folds arms and looks away) “No hard feelings. It’s just strategy.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** LeShawna- (Facepalms deeply) “Ugh… I’m starting to really not like how my game is turning out… yes it’s effective ya’ll but if that was Brick going home, I know I’d be lookin like a power-hungry fool for breaking his and Jen’s heart. I already broke Sammy’s heart so maybe it’d be best just for me and Emma to vote off the ones who are gettin on people’s nerves from now on.”

(We then reach B’s farewell scene, where he is walking on the dock, hands in pockets as he is on his way to the boat of losers)

(He does get some goodbyes though from his fellow campers)

Courtney- (Hugs B) “Thanks for being my teammate… and um, confiding that with me. I’ll keep it secret for now, considering the audience has already seen that.” (Gives a small laugh)

(B solemnly smiles and pats her on the back as their hug ends)

Brick- “It was an honor to play with you longer soldier!” (Salutes)

(B returns the salute in a friendly manner)

(B then boards the Boat of Losers… again, and leaves Total Drama Island. Fair and square this time.)

(We then see Blaineley pop up out of nowhere so she can sign off the episode)

Blaineley - “Well that was one amazing episode! Our silent wonder finally spoke! Even MORE juicy tension is brewing between our wonderful campers! Not to mention, but now only FIVE remain! How will things be by the time only FOUR will remain? Only way to find out is to tune in next week for TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE, B]**


	22. After the Dock of Shame

(Like with previous episodes, this episode begins on the dock of shame, this time with Chris for once standing on it as usual, as the host doing the recap for this episode, something that is tradition for non first episodes of the show)

Chris - (For once this recap does not feature any footage of the last) “In today’s special episode of Total Drama Island, you’ve been watching Emma, Brick, LeShawna, Courtney, and Heather make their way to the final five.”

(We see Heather and Emma catfighting with each other into falling out of the window of their cabin)

(We see LeShawna casually walking and getting kicked in the booty by Heather, making her fall to the ground, before turning back and promptly joining in the fray)

(We see Brick sitting within the confessional as it is opened by a quickly surprised Courtney, he is sitting in a fetal position with a makeshift cross, shaking in fear after being left as the only male on the island with these particular females)

(Then Courtney and Brick both scream as they are chased off by an angry Bear that appears seemingly out of nowhere)

(This Bear chases them off just enough so they’re off screen, before revealing itself as Scuba Bear and using the confessional for it’s own unseen purposes)

Chris- “It’s been a long seven weeks with catfights, drama, big moves, daring challenges, and even some romance. So we decided to give our weary finalists the day off and contemplate how far they’ve gotten, and if they have any regrets about trying reality T.V shows. But now you may be wondering, what has happened to the campers who didn’t get this far and had to walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and sail away? Where are they living? Do THEY have any regrets? And who do they think deserve the hundred grand?” (Holds up a treasure chest of jewelry and gold coins.) “The losers are about to let our finalists eat cake. And you won’t wanna miss a word! So stay tuned for coverage from co-host Blaineley- wait, what?!”

Blaineley - (Shows up on jet ski, sunglasses on) “Oh, you didn’t get that memo either? The producers said the audience thinks you have too much screen time so they decided to let me handle this one. You get to stay here with the campers on a non-challenge day! Au revoir~” (With a laugh she drives off into the horizon, purposely splashing Chris as she does)

Chris- “... At least I get paid for staying here.” (Grumbles) “So stay tuned for a special experience of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!”

**[INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(An image of Playa Des Losers is shown in thorough detail as an exquisite model in a sexy swimsuit waves to the camera.)

Model: “Today’s episode is sponsored exclusively by Total Drama Island. The resort we are featuring to all today is the hidden gem known as PLaya Des Losers! Built two months before the show started, we’ve gotten special permission to open this contemporary, trendy, and happening resort!”

(Camera pans to various alluring features and sights of the resort as the model narrates.)

Model: “Featuring over a hundred rooms for rent, glamorous poolside bars and entertainment, elegant views of a pristine beach, and a variety of sponsored activities and soon to be hired staff, you’ll never want to go anywhere else for vacations in Canada again. As for the price tag? Let’s just say it’ll be totally worth it!”

(Camera pans back to the model sitting at a pool side bar and sipping a drink called ‘Calorie Magic’.)

Model: “Opening as soon as Total Drama Island is off the air, please don’t hesitate and wait, reserve your room today! And keep watching the dramatic, intense, and super sizzling season of Total Drama Island, the reality show where teens lose their discretion and compete various crazy challenges. Ta, ta, taaaa!” (Waves good-bye to the viewers.)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(We then cut to Blaineley again, driving her jet ski all the way to what basically amounts as an impressive five-star island resort somewhere in the same lake/series of islands that Wawanakwa is located in judging by her mode of travel to get there)

(She arrives at the dock of this resort and steps onto it, taking off her sunglasses just before she addresses the camera yet again)

Blaineley - “Welcome, dear viewers, to Playas Des Losers! The place where our dearly departed-I mean eliminated, have been staying since their elimination! You may be wondering why we don’t just send them home, well, because it wouldn’t be as fun or interesting if we did that!”

(We then cut to the main area of the resort, the back area, where a large luxury pool with in-pool bars and everything is located, not to mention hot tubs, beach chairs, and all of the previously eliminated contestants)

Blaineley - “Here, our eliminated contestants can bask in the sun, enjoy the waters of the luxury pool, enjoy the hot tubs, snacks and beverages at the bars in the pool, talk and chat amongst themselves, enjoy the privilege of actual privacy, and enjoy being reality show has-beens!”

(At the in-pool bar are Dave, Jen, and Tom. Jen and Tom are having some very frilly-looking drinks while Dave looks a bit anxious.)

Jen- “I cannot BELIEVE how AMAZE this place is! Like, I guess that brochure was partly truthful. This place is so glamorous and sophisticated and totally perfect for a vacay!”

Tom- “Yeah… I feel like I’ve gotten quite the nice tan since I was kicked off and staying here. Glad it was sooner rather than later tbh because this place is nice!”

Jen- “And it’s so great to reunite with my new BFF!” (Hugs Tom) “We are already planning out the first blog post of our future fashion-forward blog. We’re thinking, ‘scholarly summer’.”

Tom- “And ‘Bills for Bags!’

Dave - (A bit more depressed than the other two are) “Yeah…...I wish I got kicked off first now…..though, it has a disturbingly good view of the nice, blue……” (He starts to sniffle a little)

Tom- “... Yeahhh it was awkward as heck when Sky came back. Like, you could practically smell the tension. She also threw quite the pity party at first.”

Jen- “Yeah, she was butt-hurt that she got booted off, especially when she learned she was right about Duncan being up to no good. Still, no way to act like a fool on T.V. Right Dave?.”

Dave - “R-r-r-right.” (Still anxious/sad)

(At the hot tubs are Leonard, Ezekiel, and Sky. Sky looks noticeably uneasy while Ezekiel has a new gold necklace around his neck with a ‘Z’ on it as well as slick shades.)

Leonard- “I’ve never quite stayed at an inn this posh, especially for no dragon coins! It’s splendiferous! It’s like I rolled the fable lucky 12! Also everyone has been warming up to my guild and they think they were being rather hostile in the meta of this competition towards me.”

Ezekiel- “Yeah, what he said eh?”

Sky- “And Sugar spent a lot of time with you too didn’t she?”

Leonard- “Ahh Sugar… can’t say I’ve ever met such a diligent valkyrie with high natural charisma… she intimidates me.” (Gulps) “I’m afraid she’d kill me with a preemptive strike one of these days.”

Ezekiel- “I gotta say though, becoming famous on this show has given me a whole new perspective on life yo! I’m not just homeschooled, but THE homeschooled! Check it outttt.” (Holds up his necklace)

Sky- (Rolls eyes) “I still do not get how I am seen as the bad person for what happened between me and Dave! He was acting COMPLETELY irrational and clingy to me, and I didn’t really use him, I don’t see how I did, I wasn’t trying to if it came off like that! Even if he had good intentions at heart he was still speaking as if he was my boyfriend already, not even considering any other alternatives! Not to mention, but I was cheated off the game at first, and then cheated off AGAIN! I wanted to focus on winning the game using my hard-earned skill! I don’t see anything wrong with that, but I guess since I wasn’t a cheating backstabber like Heather means I just wasn’t a good player.”

(There is a pause)

Ezekiel - “Eh, what kinda alternatives you mean there, eh?”

(Sky is not shown answering, only looking back awkwardly)

Leonard- “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.”

Sky- “Can it Leonard.”

(The camera then cuts to two campers reclining on lounge chairs side by side. Duncan sitting casually with his hands behind his back and one leg up and Amy.)

Duncan- “I just can’t believe this crib is right around the corner from Camp Stinks! Like, I could’ve really hooked myself up here and spent the whole summer chillaxing away from juvie.”

Amy- “That’s not what you were saying yesterday… you were moping around about the Courtney situation for the umpteenth time.”

Duncan- (Looks angry) “You are abusive and way less popular than me Lesser Sammy so don’t even try jumping into a fight you know you can’t win.”

Amy- (Scoffs) “Lesser Sammy? Really? Very mature of you to come up with tacky nicknames. I was only telling it like it is. Which reminds me… SAMMY, come bring me some fruit punch!”

(Nobody comes.)

Amy- “Ugh… SAMMY! Can you PLEASE bring me some fruit punch?!”

(There is no response)

Amy - “COME ON! WHERE ARE YOU?! I said the magic words!”

(We see Sammy…….with B, in the hot tub together, the two of them enjoying quality time together after having recently been reunited, hence why Sammy is not coming to Amy’s aid)

Amy- “... It’s been like this ever since she came back. Much to my dismay. I mean I was willing to TRY to be nicer to her but now she’s straight up blowing me off. She told me specifically on the boat ride home that if I started calling her by her real name instead of ‘Samey’ and maybe asked for favors more politely, she’d listen. Then again B did just come back yesterday but STILL! I am her SISTER! I have WAYYYYY more priority.”

Duncan- “Priority to be ignored.” (Snickers)

(As Amy looks ready to pounce onto Duncan, we then turn to Sammy and B for good.)

Sammy- “Things really have been better than they ever have been since I came back. Everyone welcomed me back with open arms and even threw me a party. And now I have B back. It’s the best thing ever!” (Hugs B)

B- (Hugs Sammy and looks at her with a smitten expression.)

Sammy- “Oh and yeah… I was pretty surprised by the talk reveal but I mean B sounds great! So like, if he were to speak up every now and then I’d be really ok with it. Better than ok in fact!” (B blushes a bit) “Amy though… well, let’s just say she’s eager to get home. She’s been a bit prickly too and apparently she was a pain in the neck before I came here towards the others. I worry for her when she’s alone…” (Looks nervous)

(We then cut to Cody, walking up to a barbeque grill. He’s starting to look pink.)

Cody - “Yeah, I was a little surprised to be kicked off the way I did, but I got farther than I thought I would, and that’s a-ok with me! At least I got kicked off to some place that’s pretty sweet!”

Dave - (From the Bar) “Um, Cody? Do you want like, sunscreen or anything? You’re looking….pink.”

Cody - “Nah, I’m working on getting a tan” (Flirtatiously to the camera) “It attracts the ladies!”

Dave - “Then how about tanning oil?”

Tom - (Like a commentator) “That is so sweet, your concern for him. I wish I had someone who cared for me like that.”

Jen - “What about me?”

Tom - “You know what I mean~”

Jen - “Ohhhh!”

Dave- (DEEP blush and shocked face) “What?! NO! It’s not like that! Why would you think it’s like THAT?!”

Jen - “Well, there was that moment during the sleeping challenge.”

Dave- “How do you remember so far back? B-besides, everyone was acting dazed and confused… it’s not legitimate.”

Tom - “Well what about all those other times you two were so close to each other?”

Dave - “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Amy- “OH MY GOD really?! I saw it from here! Like the cliff climbing and the ‘bro-hugs’ and the sucking ups and sucking-”  
Dave - “IT’S NOT TRUE!” (Runs off)

(Jen, Tom, and Cody leer at Amy)

Amy- “Oh come on, it was true!”

Duncan- “Honestly you’re right but you SUCK at phrasing your opinions…” (Amy pouts at this.)

(Meanwhile, Sugar and Noah are sitting at the edge of the pool together.)

Sugar- “I feel like the bee’s knees here! Oddly enough though, not many people have asked for my autographs yet and I haven’t gotten any endorsement deals since I was eliminated. I hope there’s a big bundle waiting for me when I get home.”

Noah- “What can I say, her ignorance is my bliss. Honestly without Emma around though, it’s pretty boring and dull despite the luxury. I miss her a lot so I need some ridiculousness to snark about daily to survive.”

Sugar- “Oh yeah I could really use a snack.”

Noah- “You know I heard something that would be really delicious to try Sugar.”

Sugar- “OOH! Gimme, gimme!”

Noah- (Totally sarcastic) “It’s called… a snack.”

Sugar- “Yeah, what kind?!”

Noah- “... The kind that is at the grill. Over there.” (Points)

Sugar- “Well don’t keep me waiting snack! Mamma’s coming to get ya!” (Gets up and runs over in that direction.)

Noah- “Honestly I’m kind of proud that I can play her like a fiddle effortlessly. I also think it’s fine I went home due to an alliance vote. Better than how Amy went. Plus some people were stoked to see me so that was unexpected… maybe being on this show was lowkey one of the best things that happened to me.”

(Meanwhile in the bushes of a grove are three other contestants. Dawn, Crimson, and Brody. Brody noticeably looks all better while Crimson appears to be the only one still wearing her normal outfit as opposed to a swimsuit, clearly not the revealing type.)

Dawn- “I will say this isle has a saddening lack of natural wildlife to converse and share memories with as opposed to the campgrounds but it has been amazing to see and uncover the secrets of everyone’s auras here. I’ve also found companionship with Crimson.”

Crimson- (Flatly) “She’s spooky… spooky’s nice.”

Brody - (Is ‘chilling’ right near the two) “Man, hanging out with you two is so awesome! So deep and interesting! Just as awesome as when I got my casts removed and I could really enjoy this place for how sweet it is!”

Crimson- “... It’s too sunny though. I need more darkness…”

Dawn- “Well if anything the darkness comes from some of the deep dark regrets and feelings of aggravation from some of the other contestants. A lot of people appear to be bitter regarding the competition, but in all honesty the competition itself is much darker than my tea leaves warned me about.”

Brody - “Some people in the game just need to learn to chillax~ Just like my gal LeShawna, she knows her stuff! Hopin’ she wins!”

Crimson- “...” (Merely nods)

(Suddenly, the camera pans onto Blaineley who is showing up at the resort. No one seems to be minding her all that much. Blaineley has a dangerous glint in her eye.)

Blaineley- “Now that we’ve covered everyone’s whereabouts, it’s time to get the dirtiest juice and the juiciest dirt about some things fans and critics have been dying to know! Sky and Dave’s resolution, if Sugar was really a menace, Duncan and Courtney’s drama, the sisters, and of course, post elimination fever!” (She approaches Tom and Jen) “So what do you two have to say about what happened post elimination?”

Jen- “Um, like, it was kind of a buzzkill of course being eliminated right after I secured my romance with Brick but seeing Tom again was like SO worth it! Plus this posh resort is a dream come true!”

Tom- “As for your topics… well honestly the sisters thing was pretty intense. A lot of people called out Amy when she was eliminated it seems and there was a bit of a fight with Sky, B, and Dawn. In truth Dawn’s been kind of the one consistently trying to get people to acknowledge their mistakes. Like Sugar and Duncan and Sky.”

(The camera jumps to Amy again.)

Amy - “Oh my GAG like, my team here was like, horrible at first. I just wanted to relax and enjoy an ACTUAL resort but like, NOOOOOOO everyone had to act like I was the bad guy. Can you BELIEVE them?! How unfair! Even now when I made up with my sister, at least I THINK I did, it STILL feels like people don’t like me”

Blaineley - “And what do you know about the fighting between Dawn, B, and Sky?” (Is clearly disinterested in Amy’s personal problems)

Amy- “They had the audacity to say I was a cheater, I behaved shamefully, and Sky was especially irritated that I stayed over her when she’s all about ‘fairness’. Fair my foot! She came back to the competition.”

Blaineley- “How was that decided by the way cause I was actually rather curious?”

Sugar- (Walking on the scene eating a bag of potato chips) “Well apparently they interviewed all of us seeing who wanted to come back and fight, fight, fight! Of course, I wanted to return since I am still bitter about Heather being in the competition instead of me but they decided to bring back B and Sky for having the most satisfactory answers.”

(Camera jumps to B and Sammy)

B- (Writing on a sketchpad) “Really I just was hoping to see Sammy again and show them what I was made of if I wasn’t voted off unfairly by Amy. I was surprised but overjoyed to have been asked to come back.”

Sammy- “Yeah, I was really happy about that too… then again I left right afterward but it’s the thought and opportunity that counts.”

Blaineley- “And your thoughts about you and Amy now that you got a chance to be on your own as well as a boyfriend?”

Sammy - “Well at first I totally DREADED it but getting to stand up to Amy felt so good! I really do hope me and her and continue trying to be friendly though, but we have A LOT of work to do before it’s really settled, you know? And while I am a little bummed out that neither me or B are winning the prize, I couldn’t be more happier just being with him period and THAT’S a fact!”

Blaineley- “Lovely! And now for the other major conflict.”

(Blaineley is interviewing Dave now… who’s currently hidden under a table.)

Blaineley- “So Dave, everyone wants to know, what happened when Sky came back after you were eliminated and what lies for you two in the future?”

Dave - “It was…..it was…..”

Blaineley - “Yes?”

Dave - “HORRIBLE!” (He starts getting emotional again)

Blaineley- “Details PLEASE. I mean, if you must vent, vent to the cameras.”

Dave - “Well, I tried avoiding Sky, but, we still ran into each other eventually, and there was this massive fight! She accused me of being a creep and all these things, hurting my feelings, but there were others who joined in and were actually on my side like Cody, Dawn, Tom, and I think even Amy too. Almost everyone in the resort got in on the argument and there was just shouting all over the place. I felt like it was all my fault and it felt horrible.”

(Camera shifts to Sky who looks like she’d rather be anywhere else.)

Sky- “Do I have to say something…?”

Ezekiel- “C’mon Sky, I mean you could at least tell them how you came to terms with the whole ordeal eh?”

Sky- “Fine… well after that DREADFUL night we got a chance to cool our heads… we decided that I probably was too over competitive and also wasn’t really honest with myself and probably being a bit too Heather-ish towards him. Dave admitted he was having really high hopes for me and him too… that kind of stung.” (Frowns) “So we just decided we’d probably not be the best item for one another and kind of gave it up but at least we resolved it… sort of. To be honest though I can’t believe how unpopular I’ve become here…”

Blaineley- “Do you think it may be because of your personality or the fact you came back and made such a scene?”

Sky - “Made a scene? Really? I did no such thing, you have to have the footage, don’t you?”

Blaineley - “How should I know?”

Sky - “You’re one of the hosts!”

Blaineley - “Doesn’t mean I’ve personally seen everything. You guys were eliminated, we kind of stopped really caring about any screen time you had at that point. Even if they do have cameras here it’s not like anything gets aired.”

Sky - “Ugh. I wasn’t here to make friends anyway. I was here to try and win fairly and honestly. I just don’t get why nobody seems to acknowledge that at all is all!”

Blaineley- “Maybe because of this.”

(Recap footage plays.)

_(Taking place within the girls’ cabin during the competition)_

_Jen- “You were using him like Amy was using Sammy. I’ve had enough firsthand experience to tell when someone’s leading someone on or just using a certain connection to make them loyal to you. It’s like a sneak peek from a fashion label that turns out to be a fake!”_

_LeShawna- “Wait girl…” (Looks to Sky) “Were you just using Dave for votes? I mean you two were hanging around since the merge began so I thought you two were cuddle buddies or somethin’.”_

_Sky - “What?! No! Are you implying I’m like Heather, because I’m not! If I was using Dave, then Courtney must have been using Cody when he was still in the competition, if that’s what you’re implying!”_

_Jen- “Well she overcame that. Not to mention it was Dave who was the one to tell her to stop that ‘shopping bag lackey’ attitude in the first place. Anyways point is, I hope you’ve learned your lesson Sky. It’s clear you want to play the game but you’re going about it in a desperate way.”_

_Sky - “How?! How am I being desperate? I’m training to be in the olympics, I don’t see why I’d need to play the game desperately, or how I am doing it!”_

_Jen- “Because you returned and you’re first thing to do was latch onto Dave and then make a lackluster impression to the rest of us of your relationship with him when the confessionals were revealed.”_

(Recap footage ends)

Leonard- “I remember that encounter on T.V. The tailor, the amazon, and the sister were spilling some truth tea.”

Sky- (Looks mortified) “I…..have no comment to say to any of that.”

Blaineley- “Hence you are unpopular. Now let’s jump over to a more… ‘sugary’ situation.”

(Camera jumps to Dawn, Crimson, and Brody again.)

Blaineley- “Dawn, what we want to know is, what was it like when Sugar was eliminated and did anything stirring happen when she arrived here?”  
Dawn - “When she arrived…..her aura was most…...disturbing…...to say the least…..I knew immediately to keep my distance from her the moment she saw me.”

Crimson- “She was bawling like a baby… it was actually her most Goth appearance yet.”

Brody- “Like the day after, she was just a bit short-tempered and snarky with everyone thinking that Heather deserved to go over her… I mean it was freaking me out when she latched onto Leonard too and calling herself ‘his sorceress’. I thought she was just looking for some company but… it wasn’t till recently they started NOT hanging out together.”

Blaineley- “So then what happened when you did meet Sugar face to face Dawn? Were you able to get back at her constant targeting?”

Dawn- “What? No! I did no such thing. I simply tried to avoid her, since she clearly has no interest in befriending me due to her…..misguided….beliefs.” (She looks over to Leonard. He waves at her. Dawn nervously and awkwardly returns this to be nice)

(That one wave though triggers the sound of something snapping from off-screen)

(Camera cuts to Sugar who’s sitting next to Noah again. She snapped a nail filer.)

Sugar- “I swear to my great granddaddy in heaven that if I see him wave hello to that toothpick of a gypsy that I’m going to give her the throwdown!”

Noah- “So your grandaddy doesn’t have the right to wave to gypsy people?”

Sugar- “He has the right to remain silent!”

Blaineley- “But Sugar, have you gotten any feedback from the others about how… dramatic your behavior on the show was? Have you any regrets?”

Sugar - “My only regret is not gettin’ that skinny witch Heather kicked off the island sooner! Aside from that, I’d call my behaviour a total A+ to be honest, I mean, I AM the Queen of this here Drama Pageant!”

Blaineley- “Based on this footage though I imagine it’d be more of a -A+.”

(Recap footage plays again.)

_(Taking place in the Kitchen within the Main Lodge)_

_(Sugar drags Heather over to the freezer door, holding her firmly despite the queen bee’s resistance, opens it with a slam and tosses Heather inside before instantly shutting it tight and locked it. From inside, Heather rushes to the door and bangs on it.)_

_Heather - “SUGAR! LET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW!”_

_Sugar- “Nuh uh… you’s goin’ home today once and for all! Might as well enjoy your last moments as an ice drag queen.” (She turns to the main course and licks her lips.)_

_Heather - “UGH! I WILL DESTROY YOU!”_

_Sugar- “I don’t know about that. I think there’s a lot more people who want you gone than me. Plus if I blame what happens on you, then who are they going to believe? An iconic legendary pageant queen like myself, or a washed-up Mulan?”_

_Heather - “Oh shut up! I bet all your wins are store bought and you're only famous for wearing a stupid cow costume!”_

_Sugar- (Gasps melodramatically) “You take it back before I send you home in a neck brace!”_

_Heather- (Smug) “Right… because that’d totally help your case on trying to frame ME.”_

_Sugar- (Bites her lip) “Y-you just wait and see tranny!”_

(Recap footage ends)

Sugar- “I ain’t seein’ nothin’ wrong with my ways at all in there!”

Noah- “Not even the fact you threatened to cripple Heather’s neck?”

Sugar - “She’s Heather! That girl deserves it!”

Blaineley- (Groans) “You know it’s because of you people are comparing us to Little Sister and claiming we allow racist statements on this show. You could at least own up to that.”

Sugar - “Racist? I ain’t no racist! My Auntie’s in a mixed race relationship and I love her and mah Uncle to death!”

Blaineley- “... Let’s just move onto more dirt.” (Is already done with Sugar.)

(Camera shifts to Duncan again.)

Blaineley- “Last but not least Duncan! Any thoughts after all this time about you and Courtney or what do you think of Courtney’s response towards your elimination?”

Duncan - “Well it was a little surprising, but good to know she still totally digs me, ya know? She’s still the only one even worth voting to win.”

Blaineley- “What was it like watching her break-down a bit during the Horror Movie challenge?”

Duncan - “All I’m gonna say is I wish I had been there.”

Blaineley - “For any particular reason?”

Duncan - “That’s a little, um, rather not say right now.”

(Blaineley shifts to Cody who appears to be counseling Dave a bit from under the table. Also his skin is a bit more redder than it was before)

Blaineley- “... Am I interrupting something or-”

Dave - “NO! You’re not interrupting ANYTHING! Especially not anything ROMANTIC AT ALL!”

Cody - “Ssh, Dave, calm down, everyone knows me and you are just best buds and totally platonic, okay? Just calm yourself and chill, okay?”

Blaineley- “And to help with that, a different topic! Cody, it seems you have gotten over Courtney but what was it like seeing Duncan and Courtney’s romance crack like that?”

Cody - (A bit of a nervous laugh) “Oh, you know, heheh, it was probably how you would’ve expected, sure, I didn’t want it to happen, but hey, Courtney might be my dream girl, but I’m not her dream guy, so I’ll just accept her being happy….even if it’s with Duncan.”

Blaineley- “Very mature statement… anything to contribute on that Dave since you’re here?”

Dave - “IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” (Buries face in hands)

Blaineley- “... I meant about Duncan and Courtney.”

Dave - “...............I’m fine with it. Okay? That’s all. I’m just, fine with it.”

Blaineley- “Great. Sorry about stressing you out.” (Seems honest about that as she walks away) “Ok, with the biggest stories of the season finally cracked open, it’s time to move onto a new, even more anticipated segment! Final five thoughts!” (Raises her arms excitedly before suddenly realizing something) “... CRAP! I forgot Mike! Where is he?” (Looks around)

(At that moment a commotion can be heard from inside the hotel building as it sounds like something is approaching the exit but crashing into walls. Just then, the doors burst open and Mike emerges with his pants down and only in his underwear. He looks exhausted and apparently has lipstick on his lips.)

Mike- “Personalities… were fussing… over the morning routine…” (Groans)

Blaineley- “Let’s give Mike some time to recover as we start asking for everyone’s thoughts on our remaining campers.”

(Camera shifts to Blaineley back at the pool bar.)

Blaineley- “So going in alphabetical order, we got to ask everyone what they think about Brick!”

Jen - “As if you even need to ask ME! He is the best thing left on that island PERIOD! Everyone in the universe knows that he’s the one I want to win!”

Tom- “And as the only guy left in that game, I give him MAD respect! He’s hunky, strong, smart, independent, and was a good leader. He has definite skill and prestige and winning would give him such MAJOR opportunities!”

Amy- “But it’s not like he’s played a good game… like, AT ALL. I mean Emma is playing him like a fiddle and he hasn’t won a challenge since the first merge one. He’s not the strongest competitor.”

Duncan- “Not minding Amy’s criteria, I do think Brick’s tight and if things hadn’t been unraveled by Heather-”

Amy- “And your idiocy in trusting Mike.”

Duncan- (Leers) “... The men’s alliance might’ve turned out alright.”

(Camera shifts to Sky, Ezekiel, and Leonard.)

Sky- “Brick I think is dependable and I imagine he’s the nicest of the final five but at the same time he does seem a little flighty.”

(Recap Footage plays)

_CONFESSIONAL -------------- > Brick: “Everyone was really getting into it! Tom and Jen admitted they were afraid of bad fashions, Brody hates hail, Mike said he was afraid of gophers, Noah disclosed dodgeball left a bit of a haunting impression of him, and I... “ (Face falls flat and looks a bit meek) “Admitted I was a bit afraid of the dark…” (Just then the Confessional goes dark and we can only see Brick’s eyes) “Mommy…”_

_Brick - (Is still just staring at Jen. By this point, the rest of the Geese have all finished their hot dogs and are glaring at Brick)_

_Heather- (Grabs the weiner and tries to pull open Brick’s mouth but it’s fastened shut with a smile) “Grrr… hey! Cut it out…! Ignore the fanservice and EAT!” (Brick just shoves her away with one arm) “Wahhh?!” (She falls over)_

_(Ironically, as Emma leaves the Confessional. Brick can be seen entering the area, looking cautious and concerned. He then spots something approaching and utters a meek, wimpy cry before quickly ducking behind the Confessional. Chef appears to be on the hunt again and races for the woods, having followed a lead. Brick, miraculously lucky to have slipped by Chef, decides to open the Confessional door and hop inside.)_

_**CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick: (Comically, the camera is facing an awkward angle as Brick hasn’t closed the door all the way as he suddenly notices Heather’s inside. We can see Heather’s very angry torso and head and Brick from a profile view as he notices Heather.) “H-Heather? This is some extreme measures for a hiding spot…”_

_Heather - “SHUT UP AND UNTIE ME!”_

_Brick- (Hastily begins to do so) “Yes ma’am!”_

(Recap footage ends)

Sky- “Is that really someone who deserves to win? Someone who’s made careless mistakes?”

Ezekiel- “Most of those were just coincidences though. I think he was pretty cool.”

(Camera jumps to Sammy and B)

Sammy- “I mean he did vote my boyfriend off but he was really nice and welcoming towards me after Amy was eliminated so honestly I do think very highly of him. I wouldn’t mind seeing him win the game.” (B nods in agreement.)

(Camera jumps to Mike who is now in his swimsuit and lipstick-less.)

Mike- “Brick’s pretty determined as well… I always admired that about him and he seems honest and upstanding. He’s also Chester’s favorite for some reason…”

(Camera jumps to Cody and Dave. Dave is now out from under the table and looks antsy.)

Blaineley- “OK! Now for everyone’s thoughts on COURTNEY! What do you two think about the C.I.T?  
Dave - “GAH! GET THE CAMERAS OFF OF ME!” (Runs off)

Cody - “Ihopeshewinsbye-Dave, come back!” (Runs after Dave)

Blaineley- “........”

(Camera cuts to Amy)

Amy- “Ohhh you do NOT want to get me started on that *beep*.”

(Recap footage plays)

Courtney: (With a cold tone) “Well, I think you both should know precisely why you are in the defendant’s seat. Amy. Sammy. It’d be in your best interests to listen to what we have to say and react accordingly.”

Sammy - “I, I didn’t do anything.”

Amy - “Yes you did! Infact, honestly you guys should be the defendants! You have been nothing but ungrateful to my leadership!”

Courtney - “Your ‘leadership’ got rid of one of our brainiacs! In fact, is that how you intend to win this competition? Cheating us out like a weasel by switching the votes every ceremony? Once my lawyers take this show seriously that’ll no longer be an option.”

(Recap footage ends)

Amy- “She was always so high strung and bossy and acted like she was all that when she was NOT.”

Duncan- “Then how do you explain her being in the final five toots?”

Amy- “Dumb luck! I’d rather see Heather win over her because Courtney irritated me the MOST. Not to mention she tried to get me and Sammy to target each other.”

Duncan- “I’m surprised you don’t yourself to return at the last minute. But of course, do I even need to say who I think should win?”

Amy- (Rolls her eyes) “Of course not, you are practically in mourning over her.”

(Duncan raises brow at Amy and appears unamused)

(Camera cuts to Dawn and her group. They’ve moved to the lounge chairs but Crimson is using an umbrella and sitting as opposed to lounging.)

Dawn- “Courtney’s journey has impressed me the most. She was initially a very rough around the edges burnt sienna type of aura but she’s blossomed into a gracefully autumn orange aura of strength, composure, and willpower. I’m supportive of anyone who can grow as a player and as a person.”

(Camera cuts to Tom and Jen)

Jen- “Yeah! If I wasn’t rooting for Brick, Courtney’s a definite second! SUCH a good friend and she was really sweet too. I know she had her bossy moments but hey, I’m in total appreciation for a girl who knows what she wants in life and how to get it.

Tom- “#TeamBrick. #TeamCourtney. #KillerBass!” (Both of them squeal excitedly)

(Camera cuts to B and Sammy)

Blaineley- “Now let’s get down to our lawyer-to-be Emma! Any thoughts?”

Sammy- “I barely knew her…”

B- (Writes in his sketchpad) “Very competitive but I do appreciate her justifying her big moves and gameplay as opposed to Heather.”

(Camera cuts to Ezekiel, Leonard, and Sky)

Sky- “I have to admit that I really respect Emma a lot. She always tried to be the rational one in the game and she’s strong, competent, and her gameplay has been consistently been among the best.”

Ezekiel- “She really showed to all of us girls can think and they can think hard and make it work.”

Sky- (Grimaces) “Yeahhh we’re still helping him overcome his sexism.”

Leonard- “I wisheth I had gotten to know Emma better. Her sagely advice could’ve aided us much more than a mere potion would’ve.”

(Camera cuts to Noah and Sugar)

Sugar - “Emma was my alliance buddy gal for a short while so she’s alright with me. She’s like a female version of her boyfriend though.”

Noah- “... I’ll take that as a compliment.” (Gushes a bit as flashbacks of him and Emma play) “But yeah, she is really a dream girl… smart and strong… really funny too and we just clicked like puzzle pieces together. I definitely think she deserves to win the most.”

Amy- (Walks over onto the scene) “But c’mon, don’t you think she’s been getting SO full of herself lately? She’s practically gloating about her alliance and moves now. That is not typical winner behavior.”

(Recap footage plays)

_**CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Emma: “Considering the amount of insanity, fear confronting, and random elements I’ve had to endure in this game, I feel like nothing can hold me back anymore. I’ve been playing the best game out of these competitors in my opinion. Mike latched onto Heather, Heather’s pissed everyone off, Courtney’s not the most deserving winner, B returned and while smart doesn’t seem to have masterminded any big moves, Brick isn’t as strong as me strategically, and LeShawna’s my alliance mate. But I do need to ensure the votes are on my side leading up to the finale and fortunately I got a plan in mind that’d make Noah proud._

(Recap footage ends)

Noah- “Yes, because YOUR behaviour is TOTALLY that of a winner compared to Emma.” (Rolls eyes and is clearly offended by Amy)

Amy- “Well I’m just saying out of the final five I wouldn’t root for a showboater. At least Brick’s humble about his position and LeShawna… eh forget LeShawna, she’s a follower.”

Blaineley- “We’re not ON LeShawna yet Amy so pipe down.” (Sugar pushes Amy into the pool to do this.) “Thank you Sugar.”

(Camera jumps to Mike)

Blaineley- “Since you are probably the only one with a positive impression of her… what are your thoughts on Heather?

Mike- “Huh? Oh, Heather! Hehe. She’s pretty alright, a good player of the game, heheh. But, I dunno, ya know? Heheheh.”

Blaineley- “Not even when she gave you that OH SO SWEET advice?”

(Recap footage plays)

Heather- “Look, you’re not the only one with disappointing parents. My dad is a cheapskate. Sucks to be him honestly because when this is through, I’ll be the one with $100,000 and reality T.V show exposure. My mom’s fine at least and in all honesty, you shouldn’t let your parents dictate your life. I’ve made many decisions on my own without parental guidance and became my own being. And if they had the nerve to give you DID, you should tell them to *beep* off.”

Mike - (Light smile) “Heh...thanks….”

(Recap footage ends)

Blaineley- “That was literally her nicest moment all season and all you have to say is you dunno if you’re rooting for her?”

Mike - “Well, of course, I want to vote her…...but………”

**[ARCHIVE FOOTAGE FROM THE RESORT]**

(First we see Mike walking down a hallway, only to overhear some voices)

Sugar - “OOOH I just can’t WAIT for HEATHER to get here! I’m gon’ WRECK her!”

(Then we see Mike walking outside a time later, seeing Amy, Sammy and B standing together)

Amy - “You can’t tell me I’m worse than Heather is, have you SEEN her? She’s like a TOTAL *beep* I mean good lord!”

Sammy - “I know, I actually do think she is meaner than you sometimes…….or at least mean but in a worse way.”

B - (Silent)

(Then Mike walks by the in-pool bar where Tom & Jen are)

Jen - “Like oh my gosh, Heather’s clothes are pretty fetch but like, is that the ONLY thing she ever wears? Does she dress like that at home? She looks like she wants to attract the WRONG crowd.”

Tom - “I hope not! I mean, I can’t imagine someone wanting to look like that ALL THE TIME. She might just be desperate for attention.”

Jen - “BAD attention.”

**[ARCHIVED FOOTAGE ENDS]**

Blaineley- “Valid reason… I don’t even think I need to interview anyone else, that said it all.”

(Camera cuts to Brody, Crimson, and Dawn. Dawn is meditating now.)

Blaineley- “And finally, LeShawna! Thoughts and comments?”

Crimson- “She’s one of the few worth rooting for in my dark little heart…”

Brody- “Man, she’s the cat’s pajamas! The hidden gem! The fabulous, fabulous diva. Man… she won my heart on day one and to think she’s going to give me a chance is a dream come true. Plus she’s so level-headed a-a-a-and special. I want her to win. WHOO!”

(Camera cuts to Mike again who is now swimming)

Mike- “LeShawna was really nice to met at the beginning of the game and the middle of the game… it’s because of her I started to learn how to open up to people.”

(Camera cuts to Amy, Sammy, and B who are having their lunch together.”

Amy- “She’s Emma’s follower, I see no reason to root for her.”

Sammy- “Amy… that’s kind of harsh. She’s sticking with Emma to better her game… besides she’s been standing up for people since day one. I really admire her compassion.”

B- (Writes in his sketchbook) “I’m impressed by how well she can get along with everyone.”

(Camera cuts to Sky who seems to be doing some weightlifting now.)

Sky- “Um… LeShawna is… fine. She did help me with the Dave situation after all.”

(Recap footage plays)

_LeShawna- “What’s up gurl?”_

_Sky - (Looks up at LeShawna) “How’d you get all scratched up like that?”_

_LeShawna- “Hah! You should see the crocodiles!” (She spins around her newly revealed key through the hole with her pointer finger.) “What about you? What’s up?” (Puts a hand on Sky’s leg in comfort.)_

_Sky - “Well, you see, what happened was….”_

_(As such, we cut immediately to outside of the cabins. At first, all is peaceful. Until LeShawna charges out of the Girl’s cabin with anger and determination in her eyes)_

_LeShawna- “Heather is SO off of this island!”_

_(She first arrives at the septic tank site. She humorously is speaking to Brick through the… toilet. I know, it’s as weird and gross as it sounds.)_

_LeShawna- “We need you in the alliance so we can vote out Heather! She’s been playing around with Sky and Dave!”_

(Recap footage ends)

Sky- “Although between her and Emma I think Emma’s game is stronger… I’d be perfectly fine with LeShawna winning though. Ironic how I seem drawn more to the opposite team seeing I was a Bass.”

Blaineley - “And that about wraps it up for their opinions on the Final Five and more! Stay tuned after these upcoming messages for the REAL twist of this episode, on Total Drama Island’s After the Dock of Shame special!”

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial opens up with the sight of a person sitting on a chair. It is unable to be seen what gender this person is. When they turn around, the lighting does not allow any of their features to be clearly seen)

(The person’s voice also is near featureless and gender neutral, surprisingly enough)

Person - (Pushes a box towards the camera. It’s a generic cardboard box)

(Seems to look at camera)

Person - “Buy this. Immediately.”

(Commercial abruptly fades out to black)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(Later, the camera shows ALL the campers gathered at the pool and that it is now nighttime. Noticeably Cody is completely sunburned, Crimson is out of the pool, and Brody appears to be playing some guitar… badly.)

Brody- “WHOO!” (Singing) “Totallllll Dramaaaaaaa… ISLANDDDDDD…!”

Amy- (Grabs the guitar and tosses it off to the side in annoyance.)

Leonard- “If only Tammy were here, her ocarina would’ve been stunning for such a free time event.”

(We then see Cody going over to sit down, Mike notices the sunburn)

Mike - “Woah, Cody. You look red.”

Cody - “Oh, it’s nothing, just my tan coming in!” (Tries sitting down, it hurts him to do so) “Ow-ooh-oooh-owie!” (Sits) “Heheheh” (Mike & Dave look at him concerned for a bit)

(Then Dave tries to change his attention to other things)

Dave- (Glumly) “Soooo… what’s left?”

Blaineley- (Walks onto the scene) “I’m glad you asked, because this is the time for a real treat that all of you are going to LOVE!”

Sugar - “OOH! Darwin’s Food Safari?”

Blaineley - “No.”

Sugar - “McRonald’s?”

Blaineley - “No.”

Sugar - “Burger Queen?”

Blaineley - “No.”

Sugar - “Dairy Empress?”

Blaineley - “No.”

Sugar - “Taco-”

Blaineley - “IT’S NOT FOOD!”

Duncan- (Folds arms) “Then spill it out Toots because this isn’t Wheel of Fortune.”

Blaineley - “Heh, yes. Well, to put things to the point, all of you are going to take the position of a jury of sorts, and vote someone to-”

Sugar - “HEATHER! I VOTE HEATHER OFF THAT DANG ISLAND!”

(Ding sound)

Blaineley - “You didn’t let me-”

Tom & Jen - (They both gasp) “We vote Heather too!”

(Two dings)

Sky- “What the? SHUT UP! We don’t even know what is being voted on!”

Dawn- “In all honesty though, regardless of what is being voted on, it’s safe to say that whoever receives the most vote isn’t guaranteed to win the game correct?”

Blaineley - “That’s-”

Amy - “Who cares? I vote for Heather too.”

(Ding)

Sammy - “You know what? Me too!”

(Ding)

B - (Nods)

(Ding)

Ezekiel- “She did kind of leave me hanging even though I was in her alliance after all… Heather.”

(Ding)

Sky- “Guys, it could be a vote for immunity or something! I doubt the last thing anyone wants is for Heather to be immune!”

(Ding)

Sky- “THAT DIDN’T COUNT!” (Pounds the water in annoyance)

Noah - “To be fair, it IS night time, the end of the episode, and there’s only five people left, and she did say we’re like a jury so…..yeah. I don’t want to vote for Heather or anyone though just incase.”

(Ding)

Noah - (Is shocked that they still counted that as a vote anyway) “Oh come on!”

Sugar- (Points at Noah) “Ha ha!”

Duncan- “... Well I’m not interested in a certain ice queen so I’ll vote Courtney.”

(Ding)

Dawn- “... I’ll trust Blaineley’s aura and believe this is a trick question. I vote for Courtney as well.”

Brody - “Dang brah, voting off your girl? What if she’s kicked off? I’d love to be with LeShawna, but-”

(Ding)

Brody - (Shocked and covers mouth)

Dawn- “But Blaineley’s aura is showing great signs of pink, the color of amusement. It’s probable that this is not an elimination vote.”

Duncan- “What the moonhead said.” (Dawn frowns at this.)

Dave- “Meh… Heather.”

(Ding)

Mike- (Insecurely) “.... Heeaaaaaaatheerrrrrr…?”

(Ding)

(Mike & Dave look to Cody)

Cody - “Sure, why not? Heather too, I guess.”

(Ding)

Cody - “But I have a feeling I should vote different…”

(Mike and Dave pat him on the back)

Cody - (It hurts him) “Ow! Ow Ow Ow!”

(They pull back their hands)

Mike & Dave - “Sorry…”

Leonard- “And my vote decides who rules them all! It’s going to go to… EMMA!” (Throws some confetti into the air.

(Noah gasps as there is one last DING.)

Noah - “You’d better hope that Dawn is right and this isn’t an elimination vote.”

Sugar - “YOU THREATENIN’ MY WIZARD?!” (Shoves Noah into the pool)

Leonard- “Err… I had enough speed to run away Sugar… there was no need for that.”

Blaineley - “Is that all the votes?”

(Just then the sound of a bird flapping onto a tree branch is heard as a parrot comes onto the picture and squawks)

Parrot - (Squawks) “LeShawna!” (Ding) “Polly want a LeShawna!” (Ding)

Blaineley- “Ok we automatically stop at the maximum number of votes as there are eliminated contestants so will the camera crew turn OFF that counter?!”

(There are no further dingings)

Blaineley - “Thank you! ANYWAY, as I was GOING to say, you all will be voting for………….who wins a super deluxe luxury mansion style cottage complete with personal private bathrooms, showers, plasma screen televisions, a private kitchen and dining hall, not to mention three bedrooms each with king sized beds, and with a lovely balcony view! AND they get to stay there for the duration of the season! Until elimination.”

Everyone, even B, except for Mike: “WHAT?!”

Blaineley - “Well what? Having the losers eliminate someone would be tacky. Even though Chris thinks it would be hilarious.”

Sky- “Oh come on, that just seems… cheap.”

Dave- “You would know about cheap wouldn’t you?” (Sky winces)

Jen- “So that was like, a big waste of time really.”

Tom - “I’ll say.”

Sugar - “Well I just know none of it’s mah fault.”

(Noah resurfaces)

Noah - “You were the first one to just randomly start shouting Heather’s name!”

Sugar - “I don’t see any proof on you.”

Amy- (Shoves Sugar in the pool next) “Payback.”

Crimson- “... I didn’t vote though.” (Suddenly everyone looks over to her in shock)

Blaineley- “... Oh. Well… did you want to-”

Crimson- “No.”

Blaineley- “... Well that settles that disclaimer then. Well with Heather getting a luxury package and the final five about to face their next challenge tomorrow, all bets are off! Speaking of luxury package… back to you Chris!”

(We then cut to the island where we see Chris standing before the Final Five, all gathered around in the middle of night as Chris stands before a MASSIVE building hidden underneath a MASSIVE white sheet)

Chris - “Thank you Blaineley. Well Final Five. The votes are in. The eliminated contestants have selected…...HEATHER to win the prize of this episode! Of all people.”

Heather - “And what IS my prize?”

Emma- “Probably some Monopoly money.”

(Heather glares)

Chris - “Nope! Chef!”

(Chef unveils the previously mentioned mansion from under the sheet. It’s three stories tall and outright designed to indeed, be right on par with the resort in terms of luxury and glamour. The moment Heather sees it, she is mesmerized.)

Heather - “FINALLY!” (Immediately runs off into it)

(LeShawna, Emma, and Courtney have their jaws dropped as far as they could go)

Brick- “First a trailer and now a mansion… they could go about doing this for people who really need homes… that’s so touching.”

Courtney- “... I need stationery and a pen, RIGHT NOW. I need to prepare a lawsuit stat…!”

LeShawna- “Are ya kidding me? I better have gotten a vote at least!” (Folds her arms)

Emma- “I don’t really need this but… why her?”

Chris - (Faces the camera and opens his mouth, only for it to immediately shift back to Blaineley)

Blaineley - “Thank you, Chris! Now, we have reached the end of this special episode of Total Drama Island! How will Heather be sleeping tonight in her new clean place of residence? How will the other four cope with losing out thanks to their very own friends? Which one of them will be eliminated to make way for the Final Four! Will Chris ever get another focus episode again? Find out the answers to all of these and MORE on the next episode of, TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE NOBODY]**


	23. Camp Castaways

(This episode breaks Total Drama Island tradition in that there is no intro recap at all. Instead, we open things at night in Heather’s mansion she won in the previous episode. It is raining outside, though whereas the others are stuck in rundown cabins almost akin to shacks that have - very likely - leaky roofs, she is in a perfectly clean three story deluxe mansion style cottage, and in fact has just finished taking her shower)

(That is, she has a white bathrobe on complete with her hair wrapped in a towel)

(She hums happily to herself while she prepares herself a bowl full of popcorn alongside some zero calorie bottle drink and sits herself down on her living room sofa, crossing her legs as she turns on the television - also something the other contestants lack)

(Lightning strikes from outside. She glares at her window for a bit before just turning up the volume on the television)

(First, she turns it to the Sports Channel, but quickly passes it over to the Fashion Channel. She sees a rather distasteful skirt on one of the models)

Heather - “Yuck! That is the ugliest looking skirt I have ever seen in my life!”

(She changes the channel)

(This time, she turned it right over to the channel Total Drama Island airs on, where Chris is standing on the Dock of Shame giving the recap as per usual episode beginnings)

Chris - (on television) “Last time, on Total Drama-” (Heather flips the channel again)

Heather - “All of the losers voted me to win a mansion because they finally realized how superior I am to them. There. I saved you one overly drawn out recap.” (She then groans) “Ugh, there is NOTHING on today!” (Just then, she turns the channel until she gets to the HD channels, and finally sees something catching her eye)

Announcer - (Via television) “And now, for a Total Drama Island Video Message from Home, to Emma!”

Heather - “......huh?”

**[VIDEO MESSAGE - EMMA]**

(Emma’s video message features Kitty, Emma’s sister, a girl who resembles her though is younger and has two long double ponytails for hair much longer than her sister’s. She’s also filming this from her phone, from a beach, in her swimsuit)

Kitty - “Hi Emma! I hope things are going really good for you on that Island! Can’t WAIT to meet your new boyfriend in person, he seems like a great match for you! Just wanted to tell you things are going GREAT back home and-oops, sorry, gotta go! There’s a sale going on!”

(The video message ends)

**[END OF VIDEO MESSAGE]**

Heather - “Well that was interesting. Still. I’d look so much better in that swimsuit personally. That and she’s way too perky...”

Announcer - “And NOW for ANOTHER Total Drama Island Video Message from home, to Brick!”

**[VIDEO MESSAGE - BRICK]**

(This video takes place in the Boot Camp where Brick by far spends much of his recent time at. Military Drills, some firing sounds, and many manly yells and shouts are all heard in the background. A rather distinguished looking man in full military uniform with several honors and badges is speaking to the camera.)

Military Man- (Saluting ) “Lieutenant Thomas speaking on behalf of the Total Drama Island nation. Brick, even though you have forsaken the military code temporarily to compete on a stereotypical competition show, I am PROUD to see you uphold the strong, compassionate ideals that a soldier is meant to do. You’ve grown, evolved, led, and been a model example on the line of duty and the fashion thing… well we can talk about that later. I also think your new girlfriend is pretty beautiful so you also scored big on that account. Still, I expect NO DILLY-DALLYING. Vote off ANY suckers if you have to and also make sure to keep an eye out for the enemy! Win the money and we’ll grant you your first major honor!” (Salutes)

**[END OF VIDEO MESSAGE]**

Heather- “The only ‘enemy’ is anyone who tries to vote ME off old man. He’ll die trying before that happens.”

Announcer - “And now,the Total Drama Island Video Message from Home, to LeShawna!”

Heather - “Oh God.”

**[VIDEO MESSAGE - LESHAWNA]**

(This video opens up on a bedroom or some kind of room with a bed, where we see a girl who vaguely resembles Courtney sitting upon said bed, though she is of African descent, has a different nose, and wears blue short shorts, a teal long sleeved top, and a beret-style hat matching said top. Her resemblance to Courtney is pure coincidence)

Jasmine - “I’m Jasmine, and I’m with the McGillis Talent Agency!” (Grabs pillow) “Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Haha, or something like that.” (Throws pillow away) “Why should I be on Season 2? Well I’d PLAY this game, but because of where I live it’s really more of a Total Drama Peninsula.”

Cameraman - (Whispers from behind camera) “Hey, Jasmine, you know you should do something nice for your friend LeShawna, right?”

Jasmine - “...Oh!” (Pulls out photo from behind) “You think she’d wanna sign 8 by 10?”

**[END OF VIDEO MESSAGE]**

Heather- “Amy could make it farther than her in a Season 2. Still, Leshawna deserves to have a bad video message.”

Announcer - “And now, for the Total Drama Island Video Message from Home, to Courtney!”

(Heather grimaces and rolls her eyes)

**[VIDEO MESSAGE - COURTNEY]**

(A rather dorky-looking though competent young teenager with a camera seems to be sitting at a table with a stack of posters that say ‘Vote for Courtney’ and a box full of snacks. He seems a bit bored.)

Tom (Not the contestant) - “Hello. Tom here. So, like, I’m glad that me missing my free period to film your audition tape worked out for the better Courtney because you tend to boss people around like that. I actually did watch some of the show and it seems like you’ve matured… or something. Also you kind of bombed the student election but I’m sure that if the student body were to have seen the show they would’ve totally voted for you over Cathy. So what I really am trying to say is… don’t let anything get you down and just win y’know?”

**[END OF VIDEO MESSAGE]**

Heather- (Chuckles) “So much for ‘Miss. President’ then.”

Announcer - “And now, for the Total Drama Island Video Message from Home, to Heather!”

Heather - “About time!”

**[VIDEO MESSAGE - HEATHER]**

(This video opens to the living room of what is presumably Heather’s home. Only, the two adults whom she knows as her parents are…...dancing to party music and flashing lights….while what looks like a moving crew are moving a large amount of shoes from off-screen, until Heather’s Dad looks at the camera)

Heather’s Dad - “We’re rolling?” (Party lights and music stop, Heather’s mom quickly gets her act together and sits alongside her husband as if nothing was happening before) “Oopsie! Hi Heather Feather, it’s Moomsie and Poopsie, we miss you so much! My golf game has really been off since you’ve been gone.” (Mover carries off a chair with a photo of Heather on it)

Heather’s Mom - “Pedicures seem less…..spiritual now.”

Heather’s Dad - “Right right right, there’s that.”

(Suddenly some of the crew bring in Heather’s bed)

Unknown Crewmember - “Hey, where you wanna put her bed?”

(The two parents look shocked)

Heather’s Dad - “Oopsie.”

**[END OF VIDEO MESSAGE]**

Heather- “.......” (She looks stunned before starting to look extremely furious) “TH-”

(Unfortunately for us, the camera decides to cut away from what would’ve likely been an epic reaction to focus on the campers at the cabins. The rain isn’t letting up and so Brick, Courtney, Emma, and LeShawna are residing at their respective cabins, outside under the roof. Brick seems very glum, sitting down and wrapping his arms around his knees while Courtney and LeShawna are sitting at the doorstep. Emma is standing looking out in displeasure.)

Emma- “I used to like the rain before we ended up in this scenario.” (Pouts)

Courtney - “You mean us getting stuck in a leaky, old decrepit cabin while Heather gets to enjoy living in what is basically a smaller rendition of a mansion or am I not getting something?”

LeShawna - “I’m just gonna say I hope lightning strikes that thing and knocks all o’ her dang power out.”

Emma- “The only way those people voted for her was because they were tricked… anyways, should we talk strategy now since there’s nothing better to do?”

Courtney- “Please, ‘strategy’ only consists of voting off either Brick or Heather or me right?”

LeShawna- “Girl, trust us, we’d rather see Heather booted off before ya, but Brick…” (Looks nervous) “He’s such a sweet ol’ thing. And look at him sitting over there lookin’ all depressed. He’s the only guy left.”

Courtney- (Scowls) “So what you’re saying is you’re going to eliminate me before Brick?”

Emma- (Also looks puzzled) “What are you talking about LeShawna? Brick’s the bigger threat, gender aside.”

LeShawna- “I-I’m just sayin’ we should be examining every possibility from all directions, you know what I’m sayin’? Besides, if he gets immunity or somethin’ we’re obviously going to need a Plan B.”

Courtney- “I don’t even think there’s going to be a challenge soon with all this rain.” (Looks at the surroundings)

(While it’s easy to see that there is rain all around, what it’s notable is that the water level over the island is beginning to rise with every few further inches of rain)

Courtney- (Notices this and looks a bit uneasy) “... I think I’m going to head to bed…” (Walks inside)

Emma- “Night.” (She looks to LeShawna and frowns slightly) “LeShawna, final five is not the time to be getting cold feet. Flip-flopping is what got Noah voted off remember?”

LeShawna- (Sighs) “I know gurl… I just kind of feel bad about it that’s all.” (Looks over to Brick)

Brick- (Sighs sadly)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick- “When I woke up this morning to see that B was completely gone and it was just raining bucketfuls by the minute, it was just… depressing. I normally admire the passion and vigilance of soldiers marching in the rain and how serene the rain can make a battlefield. Yet, here, on this rather unappealing campground, I’m the only guy remaining. I have no other men to call my troops and the girls hold my fate in this game…” (Looks teary-eyed) “I-it’s almost like I’ve got a sniper on me a-and… I’m bound to lose…”

(Eventually LeShawna and Emma also retreat to the girl’s cabin and Brick returns to the men’s cabin a little while later. They are sleeping.)  
(As they sleep, we see the flooding on the island escalate well out of control. To a point that it seems the Cabins are actually outright suspended in the water. Infact, Seagulls and other animals are drifting on crates!)

(Scuba Bear, in the confessional, opens the door only to see wide open ocean-like lake, shocking him into closing the door right back)

(Only Heather’s mansion, due to being so large, seems to not have been outright drifted away by the the flooding.)

(This goes on well up onto daylight, which is the only time that finally the rain actually stopped and the already very much risen waters stopped growing any further. With so much of the island now submerged under water, it looked almost like a completely different place, and the cabins had clearly drifted out into the massive lake that surrounds the island)

(The first to discover this event is none other than Brick, who yawns as he steps out of the cabin, walking out of it’s front door, only to end up falling directly into the massively risen rain waters with a splash)

Brick- “I wasn’t aware we were doing marine exercises!” (He looks over to see two other double bunk-beds floating by. One has Courtney on the bottom bunk and the other has Emma top and LeShawna bottom.) “GIRLS! Wake up!”

Courtney- (Groggily wakes up) “Mmm is it time to make the morning list?” (Her eyes widen as she sees what’s happened) “WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!” (Falls off her bed and into the water)

LeShawna- (Wakes up next) “What the hey?!” (Rolls off into the water)

Emma- (Is the final one to wake up) “AGHHHHHHHHH!” (She falls off into the water)

Courtney- (Emerging) “What the heck is going on here?! I get it was raining but there was never flood warnings!”

LeShawna- (Emerges and reveals some leeches on her arms) “My guess is that we got caught up in some flash flood!” (Sees the leeches and her eyes widen.) “AHHHHHHHHHH!!!” (She shakes them off her arm furiously)

Emma- “W-we need a gameplan stat…! Does anyone have any ideas of where we are or how to navigate?”

Courtney- “Leave that to me! My natural sense of direction can help us get us to the campgrounds. Just swim after me.”

LeShawna- “Girl we aren’t goin’ swimming miles in any ol’ direction.”

Courtney- “Look, I’m a VERY experienced swimmer. I can hold my breath underwater for 6 minutes, I coach minnows! I am a C.I.T!”

Emma- “More like a W-I-T-C-H.”

Brick- “I have to agree with Courtney. We’re not near the ocean so we should be safe from any riptides… and it seems like everything’s floating from the left, so if we swim in that direction we should reach the camp.” (Points to the left)

Emma- (Groans) “Fine we’ll foll-”

(Just then, the dorsal fin of a shark swims by them, circling around them)

(There is silence as it circles them a second time)

All of them - “SHAAAAAARRK!” (They immediately and comically get out of the water and run literally in the air before the Shark tries to jump at them)

(They get away just as it bites down and at once dash right back to the nearest cabin, now clinging to it for dear life)

(All the while, the shark is munching on various things now lying in the water)

Emma- “S-so much for that idea.” (Is clinging onto the column.)

LeShawna- “What are we going to do now?!” (Is peering from around the corner inside the cabin.)

Courtney- “We have no choice but to stay here as long as that shark’s in the water.” (Is kneeling and hiding behind the railing.)

Brick- “We need to make a signal flare!” (Declares compassionately)

LeShawna- “And to think Heather’s probably on easy street right about now.”

(We then cut to Heather’s mansion, where she is asleep in her bed. The lights are off.The bedroom she is in is currently unflooded)

Heather- (Muttering in her sleep) “Shred their clothes… evict them from the house... rethinking my will… mmm…” (Turns over)

(She then begins to yawn as she sits up in her bed, removing her face mask, and reaching a hand over to her lamp, trying to turn it on, but, it doesn’t do so. No matter how many times she pulls it’s switch)

Heather - “What the?” (She tries to turn on the television too, but it also does not work. The power is out.) “Are you KIDDING ME?! I bet LeShawna did this, OOOH I’m going to KILL her!” (She rushes downstairs, in her pajamas by the way, to seek revenge on LeShawna. Amazingly her entire mansion is indeed, floodless.)

(When she reaches the front door and opens it though, she sees that the flood waters are right outside. Oddly enough, they are literally stopped just beyond her door until she opens out, sending a burst of water both inside of her mansion and on top of her before she can even scream)

(Pretty soon she is standing there, soaking wet, at least one inch of water in the first floor of her residence, and small fish and seagulls now inside as well)

Heather- “Ugh… I can’t even get a moment’s peace of this show inside a mansion! I better get dressed… not competing in any less than what I usually wear again.” (Runs upstairs)

(As Heather tends to her first world problems, the other four are having much more serious issues at hand, such as drifting away into what seems like an ocean. Eventually the cabin bumps onto a shore. Brick’s boots can be seen walking onto the sand before the camera pans away to reveal a decidedly more exotic beach and campground of sorts. It’s like a mix of jungle and Camp Wawanakwa and it doesn’t look familiar.)

Courtney- “I can’t believe how inconsistent this geography is.”

LeShawna- “I’m gettin’ real crazy vibes here though. Where is everybody and what part of Canada are we even in right now?”

Brick- “Let’s not lose hope. This could be a small island or at the very least one of Chris’s challenge designs.”

LeShawna - “I am really doubtin’ that this is some kinda challenge at all, but I guess you never know with the kinda hosts that we got.”

Emma- “I’m willing to bet they’re going to leave us here, especially if we’re following LeShawna’s reasoning.”

Courtney- (Puts her hands on her hips) “Hello! They are not going to leave ME behind! I have lawyers at the ready! Plus the cameras are clearly still filming this. The hosts will be coming to our aid in no time at all.”  
(We then cut back to the campgrounds, where Chris, Chef and Blaineley ride in on the scene to see the waters have receded, the cabins are gone, and only Heather’s mansion remains. With Heather herself tapping her foot on the bottom of the steps, irritated with having been forced to wait for what in her mind was ‘so long’)

(The hosts are amazed at confused at the sight)

Heather - “It’s about time you three got here! I’ve been waiting for SO LONG!”

Blaineley - “What the? One night of rain did THIS? Where are the cabins?”

Heather - “Who cares? What happened to my power?!”

Chris - “The rain shut it off, duh! Anyway, I suppose it IS time for the challenge……...but…..since the others and their cabins aren’t even here, we’ll just say that Heather wins immunity by default and move on with our day!”

Blaineley - “Is that even-”

Chris - “Who cares, we’re going back to our priv-I mean, we’re going search for the lost campers! Bye!”

(Chef abruptly drives the golf cart they rode in on back to where it came from. This leaves Heather with happiness, surprise, suspicion, and confusion all at once)

Heather- “... Humph.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather- “This. Is. PERFECT. I am the swing vote now obviously cause it’s clear that there are two sides drawn at this next vote. Emma and LeShawna vs Courtney and Brick. Unless Brick and Courtney suddenly develop a hatred of each other, they’ll likely be voting together so now that gives me the power to decide who to eliminate. And I didn’t even have to lift a finger to do it.” (She suddenly feels something in her top) “EEK!” (She reaches in and pulls out a small goldfish to her shock and annoyance.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Emma- “This day just keeps getting better and better… I mean how am I supposed to compete when we’re on a deserted island? Also I think my journal’s gone. Greaaaat.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** LeShawna- “This is SO not major! I don’t deserve to be in the final five and treated this shabbily by mother nature! The hosts better be out lookin’ for us because LeShawna AIN’T having it.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------ >** Courtney- “I suppose since I have nothing better to do I could work on maybe aligning myself with Brick. I know that Emma and LeShawna aren’t splitting anytime soon and Heather is as unpredictable as they come. At this point though I’m almost wishing I was eliminated by now because I’m pretty sure even the losers are having a better time right now than I am.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick- “Everyone seemed really shaken and scared by the whole situation… so I realized that this was my time to step up to plate and maintain order and optimism for everyone. Yesterday’s history but today is a brand new day.”

(Back at the mystery island, Brick is fashioning a bow and arrow to use.)

Courtney- “Wow, that’s an amazing design Brick!”

Brick - “Thank you! It’s one of the first things they taught me back at the boot camp!”

Emma- “Are you sure you want to be building weapons? Building a raft would be more prudent at this point.”

Brick - “Why?”

Emma - “Because it can get us off this place and back to the competition?”

LeShawna - “How do you know there even IS a competition? At this rate I wouldn’t be surprised if they just up and declared Heather the winner of the cash by now.”

Courtney and Emma- “LIKE HELL!” (Brick cowers a bit at their intense reaction.)

LeShawna - “Hey I don’t want that neither but I just be sayin’, it’s been like, hours now.”

Courtney- “More like half an hour… anyways, there’s no use delaying it. We’re going to have to search this place.”

Brick- “No fear ladies, Brick can search and patrol for any sign of a communication device, a way to escape, or some rations.”

Courtney- “Thanks Brick, I owe you one.” (Brick smiles at this but Emma and LeShawna look dubious.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Courtney- “Things were getting really tense. Given all the factors of the situation can you blame us? Luckily, I am an expert at maintaining my composure and Brick has done the same many times during the Killer Bass era. So I think we’re in good hands.”

(We then cut to Brick walking out into the ‘Jungle’ in search of, well, the things he said. This results, however, in a series of Brick finding many peculiar things throughout his journey through the dense wilderness)

(First, he sees a long stream of ants crawling in formation along the ground. He carefully jumps over them as to not harm them)

(He then sees to his horror…….litter.)

(He gasps up in fear and alarm, for litter was by far a figure held high up as much as the hosts)

(He goes into battle formation immediately and battles with the litter like that of a real soldier. The entire battle was shown as shadows upon a nearby rock formation due to it being literally that tense and mature for the audiences of this show. In the end, however, Brick had vanquished the litter by constructing a makeshift garbage can and finally properly disposing it prior to continuing on his journey)

(His next major discovery was something more normal though. Initially, he gasped,but he smiled when he saw it was just a Sasquatch drawn onto one of the rocks rather than the creature itself. However, he did gasp, scream, and run away when he walked away and came face to face with Scuba Bear once more)

(Getting away from Scuba Bear off-screen, Brick continued through the woods, panting and huffing after what very well could have been hours as the sun has been beating down on him very much, drawing much sweat)

(About to pass out, he finds…...a water cooler)

Brick - “A water cooler? NOURISHMENT!” (He immediately races towards it and begins drinking from it, not even thinking about why a water cooler is in the middle of an island’s wilderness unattended)

(He remains unquestioning of this, all the way until he gets tapped on the shoulder, with a smile he looks over and sees….)

(Great Apes. Like, Gorillas. Wearing Business Suits complete with Ties. They are triggered by him using their office water cooler.)

(Brick’s eyes widen, he spits out his water and immediately runs away screaming. The Gorillas just get mad and pound their chests while screaming and hollering themselves but luckily for Brick, make no attempt to give chase)

CONFESSIONAL --------> Brick- “After all this I could very well consider archeology as one of my talents alongside being a soldier and fashion enthusiast…” (He then gets a cheerful and amusing look on his fist before he starts pounding his chest and hollering like the gorillas, out of pure excitement)

(Brick is then seen running through the jungle before he crashes into a tree hard and falls onto his back.)

Brick- “I give, I give, just please spare the children…” (Looks up) “Hmm?” (He sees a ladder and then above that, a full-fledged Swiss Family Robinson treehouse in a big oak tree. This is only more jarring considering a woodland tree is surrounded by jungle trees, but Brick doesn’t mind.) “Ah! A shelter! Thank goodness!” (He climbs up the ladder) “Hut two, three, four…” (Reaches the top and looks out at the view) “Wow… the view is pretty nice… not seeing any signs of the campgrounds though, or even Boney Island.” (He calls out to the others) “COURTNEY, LESHAWNA, EMMA! Come here! I found something!”

(The girls arrive at the scene but LeShawna seems to react with great alarm.)

LeShawna- “Boy, you did find something alright! And by the looks of it, we be in Jurassic Park!” (Points at something up ahead)

(Courtney & Emma become dumbfounded at what they see……..a giant, huge, larger than life, all seemingly real, straight up Dinosaur fossil. It’s uncertain what species it is, but it is definitely large and in charge of the place, and puts all of the girls in awe)

Courtney - “What the…..”

Emma - “No way…..”

LeShawna - “Woah…..”

(They all gaze up at the fossil in shock and wonder, all while whimsical fantastical music plays in the background just to add further glory to the entire spectacle of this discovery)

Brick- “Im… possible. Then again fossils do seem to still exist out there. Can’t imagine all of them have been found.” (Opens the door to the treehouse only to be greeted with a skeleton puppet hanging low in front of his face ) “MOMMYYYYYYYY!!!” (He falls off the treehouse and onto the ground roughly)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------ >** Chris - “Oh my god, what are the odds that they found that thing? The T-Rex skull was my idea. I told the interns to put it there, but I had no idea that they’d actually run into it! The looks on their faces, hahaha, PRICELESS!”

Courtney- “Ok… first of all,” (She pokes the skeleton, revealing it to be a puppet) “this is a prop made by the producers. Secondly, this implies that this is a survival challenge. Third, while I can’t defend the fossil let’s just be relieved that it’s ONLY a fossil. If anything we could sell it to a museum or something and make money if we have to.”

Emma- “And how does that help us get off the island Nancy Drew? If anything this implies nobody even knows about this place and that it’s uninhabited.”

Brick- “About that-”

LeShawna- “Emma’s right! I am a woman of action and I say it’s time to ditch this place and sail away!”

Courtney- “Oh, and what if the shark comes back huh?! You’d be fish food.”

Brick- “Yeah, maybe it would be best to wait for the search party to come. They’d be more experienced and prepared to rescue us after all.”

Emma- “I already established that this place is unknown if there isn’t any sign of human activity here. What if they don’t know where to look? As you saw many times before they aren’t exactly the sharpest tools in the shed.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** (Chris and Chef are in the confessional together) Chris - “We’re going to just let that comment pass.” (Chef silently nods in agreement with that statement)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Emma- “Courtney had a few good points but the risks outweighed the reward. I am not going to die her out of starvation after all, if I’m going to die, I’m dying… wait, why am I saying I’m going to die, this isn’t going to kill me.” (Rolls her eyes)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** LeShawna- “I could totally take out any ol’ shark that comes my way if I put my mind to it. So I’d much rather try the raft than just sit around letting myself get all sweaty. Sure Courtney would get her chance to cozy up to Brick but hey, splitting up was the best option at the moment.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Courtney- “That feeling when you trust the soldier over someone who shares your passion for law and rules. But let’s face it, Brick and I are the most dependable, consistent ones here… Emma’s gotten way into her head, LeShawna got way into Emma’s head, and Heather’s not even here so for once, she’s invalid.”

Brick- “Wait, are we drawing sides here? But… this is a rebellion… we should be working together! I don’t want to see any of you suffer after all, it’s a soldier’s duty to help his troop be unified. Together we stand, divided we fall remember?”

Courtney- “Forget it Brick, those two aren’t going to listen to you anyway.” (She and Brick wall into the cabin)

LeShawna- “That’s right, walk away into your lil’ shelter while me and Emma bust a move and get out of this place.” (She and Emma start climbing down the ladder.)

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

(This commercial features something interesting…….a blank white screen)

(No really, there’s nothing on-screen at all)

(Until…...a generic cardboard box appears in the center of the screen)

(From inside the box, appears…...a teddy bear)

(The bear’s eyes shine)

(Text in red reading “Buy This and Get Over 9,000 Free” appears)

(Commercial just fades to black)

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK OVER]**

(After the commercial, we head directly back to Heather’s mansion, where the electricity is still currently out, though being worked on by interns. Without anything to watch or occupy her, Heather is left resting on her bed, alone, without any company to speak of, and nothing to do since she already won the “challenge”)

(Due to this, she very quickly becomes incredibly bored)

Heather - “UGH, this is AGONY! How can I have such an incredible mansion to myself but have NOTHING to do?! This is SO unfair!”

(She lays down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling. Her source of light being from her window)

Heather - “Those interns better hurry up with the power because I need SOMETHING immediately! Someone to snark at, a thing to overcome, or something! Why couldn’t Mike have been my message from home? At least then I wouldn’t be wanting to vent towards people who are not here!”

(She continues to become more…..reflective…..as she stares at the detail-less ceiling)

Heather - “To think I put so much effort into this show for the sake of popularity and stardom when really my own parents just wanted me to go away. If I don’t emerge victorious, then I’ll just be a popular LOSER even to her own family… I mean how does that even happen?”(She sighs) “How is any of this fair at all? I’m supposed to be the winner! Not the loser!”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Heather- “If I come out of this and my only accomplishment is that I befriended the kid with DID, no offense Mike, then there’s no way I’ll have any sort of validation from my peers for being on this show. I’m here to become a celebrity… so I’m just going to keep my fire burning and make certain that I am the winner. I didn’t suffer through various rivals and crazy challenges for my journey to end on a sour note.”

(We then return to the Jungle, and boy are things going swell, with Brick being well back into the focus, hunting for the necessities of survival. In other words, food. He is not even considering going back to the Water Cooler. Instead, he is trying to find food away from that area of the wilderness. His movements through the foliage are most soldier like, as he’s even made makeshift camouflage for himself)

Brick - “Alright…..now…..where would the food be on a deserted island such as this? Where would it be…..” (He spends some brief moments in thought, until it hits him)

(No, literally, it hits him. A giant Snake lands right on top of him)

Brick - “Good evening Mister Snake, would you know where-MISTER SNAKE?!”

(Hisses angrily at him)

Brick - “.......” (Screams at top of his lungs before running off, leaving the overly large snake behind. However, it should be noted that it heads in the direction of the home where the girls are)

Courtney- (Has gathered some pineapples and bananas) “Fruit’s always good. Although LeShawna’s not going to be happy about the pineapples…” (Slight pause) “Though she could always just not eat them, so…….I guess I’ll make due.”

Emma - (Has gathered a large collection of wood and supplies to build a raft as LeShawna is starting to construct the raft) “I had no idea you were so good at building LeShawna.”

LeShawna- “A lot of community projects were like this. It’s like second nature to me. Sooner we get off this island the better.”

Emma - “You said it. Now, the only thing we’ll have to worry about is that Shark…...you can build it so that it’s Shark proof, right?”

LeShawna- (Pouts slightly) “Gimme some metal and I’d say yes. Girl does this look like Home Depot? I can only work with what I got!”

Emma - “Sorry, I’m just, like, the animals on this show tend to be…...unusual.”

LeShawna- “Honey, that’s been the status quo.” (Sighs) “I gotta say though this show has been pretty fun besides all the bells and whistles.”

Emma - “Yeah, you know, I have to agree with you on that, for what it’s worth.” (Suddenly they hear what sounds like a primal roar, causing hers, LeShawna’s, and Courtney’s eyes to widen in astonishment. It goes on for a few moments.)

Courtney- “I-I’m sure we’re alone on this island… right?”

Emma - “I…...would hope so….”

LeShawna - “But it don’t sound like it….”

(We then cut to some scene far away off in the distance, where we see Chef is the source of the odd sound….via blowing on a massive horn)

(The location itself, is an area with a set of luxury tents and even a full R.V. for all three hosts. Chris and Blaineley are seated at a table, it is unclear why exactly Chef is blowing on such a large and ominous horn)

Blaineley - “Mmmm” (Is looking happily at her - and Chris’ - served up brunch) “Now this is what I call brunch~”

Chris - “I know! So much better than the stuff we give to the campers!”

Blaineley - “Indeed! Though, that does bring up the question of where they are. I do wonder if they’re doing alright, or if they’re lost, cold, hungry……..except for Heather of course but you know, they could be lost out there and fending for themselves!”

Chris - “True…….true…...you think we could make a show outta that?”

Blaineley - “They already have one like that. Except, their contestants go Naked and we’d lose a lot of international broadcasting if we had contestants this young competing full on naked.”

Chris - “Darn…” (Blaineley raises eyebrow) “I mean, true…..back to Brunchy!” (Takes a bite)

(Back on the mystery island, Brick runs out onto the scene.)

Brick- “IS EVERYONE ALIVE?!

(What he sees makes him gasp)

(First off, there is a rock out of place)

(He quickly puts it back where it’s supposed to be)

(Then, he clears his throat and gasps a second time at the sight of what’s befallen his friends. The just look at him like he’s crazy.)

Emma- “Of course we are alive Brick! We’re just a bit terrified of whatever that sound was…!”

LeShawna- “I call shotgun! (She starts pushing the completed raft into the water.)

Courtney- “But you don’t even know where you are going…! It’s dangerous!”

Emma- (Runs into the water to join LeShawna on the raft) “Sorry Courtney but if our hunch is right, then we’ll be the ones not ending up as fossils much later on.”

Brick- “If you find a shelter or someone with a telephone or signal flare, please let them know where we are so they can rescue us!”

Courtney- “Well I’m glad you aren’t abandoning me Brick.” (Smiles)

LeShawna- “Girl, the only thing we are abandoning is your manipulative, uppity butt!” (She and Emma board their raft and sail away.)

Brick- “Why are they so aggressive towards you?”

Courtney - “Like if I know, but, but, I’M GOING TO SUE YOU BOTH WHEN I GET THE CHANCE! I HOPE YOU TRAITORS REALIZE THAT! ESPECIALLY if this ends up up psychologically damaging ME!”

Brick- (Puts his hands on Courtney’s shoulder and looks her straight in the eye.) “Courtney, if no one comes for us in a few days, then I promise you I will swim and look for help on my own. You don’t have to panic.”

Courtney - “Y-yeah… I mean, there’s so much more I want to do with my life… I can’t let it end here… thanks Brick.” (They share smiles.)

(As Brick smiles, we cut back to the hosts)

(We now see Chef playing on a set of drums, while Chris enjoys a game of limbo. Blaineley is sitting on a chair in the background reading from gossip magazines)

Chris - “Fun in the great outdoors. Too bad the interns are missing it. We should send them a video of this. Good times.” (All as he goes under the limbo pole too)

(Meanwhile back in Heatherland. Heather appears to be standing the middle of her bedroom and speaking to no one in particular. If anything, she’s practicing some sort of speech.)

Heather- “Thank you for having me here. I, Heather, am the winner of Total Drama Island and I can safely say it is an experience I’d rather not put up with again. The conditions were awful, the people moreso, and I personally humiliated and degraded myself several times, some of those were practically without permission. But I emerged victorious with my alluring beauty, my sophisticated strategy, and my alliance… of two people.” (To herself) “Should I credit Mike? Would he appreciate the publicity? Or should it all be about me?” (After a brief thought) “Yes, definitely all about me.” (Clears throat) “Now, here’s what I intend to do with the money to make my life great again.”

(At that moment, the camera cuts away to LeShawna and Emma on the raft with LeShawna pedaling. Despite their alliance, there appears to be some tension between the two based on Emma’s frown.)

Emma- “LeShawna, I think we’re lost. You’re just rowing straight.”

LeShawna - “Well can ya blame me? Everything in both the Ocean and that Island looks practically the dang same! It don’t help that I can’t see well some of that crap!”

Emma- “Then maybe I should do the rowing then, since my eyesight’s not hindered by the surroundings.” (Tries to take the oar but LeShawna’s holding firm)

LeShawna - “I can do it! There ain’t no reason I can’t do it, and like we said, we’re not lost! We’ll get land eventually…...we’re in Canada aren’t we? Not the pacific.”

Emma- “Well wherever we are we have reached land eventually. And it’s the SAME shore!” (Gestures over to what looks like the same island shore as before. They haven’t escaped.)

LeShawna - “......Ooh darn it. I’m almost willing to believe that that Tiki thing really was some kinda curse.”

(The two ladies walk onto shore)

Emma- “Well guess we go check in with Courtney and Brick again. I don’t like the idea of hearing her gloat but there’s no way a second row attempt is going to work.”

LeShawna- (Frustrated) “GREAT! Now what?”

(Just then a predatory shriek is heard above them and a rather large shadow is cast upon them. What can only be described as a monstrous mix between a duck and a pterodactyl has the girls in their sights. Both of them look up hesitantly with wide eyes and then look to one another.)

Emma- “We’re not in Oz or some other weird world right? This is still reality right?”

LeShawna - “Girl…...I don’t think I’m the right one to ask that question to.”

Emma- “Right… Dawn’s gone…” (Takes a deep breath) “RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!” (The two of them make a break for it as fast as they can.)

LeShawna- “AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

(With one more shriek, the giant bird gives chase after the two)

(Meanwhile Courtney and Brick are leaning on the railing of the treehouse, waiting patiently.)

Courtney- “Sooo what do you imagine Jen is up to back at wherever they voted for Heather?”

Brick - “Well, probably off being a fantastic, amazing woman.” (Pleased sigh) “I just hope she won’t give up the search for me should I be missing. I can only hope to see her again right now… I’ve already tried to send her some bottled messages…..but I couldn’t find any more bottles after message twenty-two.”

Courtney- “Wait, what kind of bottles? That could be a clue to how familiar this island is to civilization.”

Brick - “You know...normal bottles…...what’s the difference?”

Courtney- “Soda bottles, water bottles, spin the bottle bottles, artistic bottles, beer bottles, that kind of stuff.”

Brick - “I guess they were like, the third one?”

Courtney- “Makes perfect sense for you and Jen then.” (Suddenly they hear very familiar shrieking) “... They can’t be back already can they?”

Brick - “Are they?!”

Emma- “COURTNEYYYYYYYYY!! BRICKK!!!! We’re being chased by a monster!!!” (She and LeShawna run into view being chased by the duckdactyl)

LeShawna- “Open the door!!”

Courtney- “GYAHHHHHHHH!! (She and Brick retreat inside the treehouse and leave the door open.)

(LeShawna and Emma waste no time in running inside after climbing the ladder. Immediately afterwards, the door is slammed shut behind them)

Brick- “I never imagined I’d be researching wildlife in this game! What was that thing?!”

Courtney - “It looked like it was from the Mesozoic!”

LeShawna- “Or Indiana Jones or somethin’!”

Emma- (Folds arms, huffing) “Miraculously it didn’t catch us but we are now in serious trouble…”

(On that note, we suddenly cut back to the hosts again. This time, we see them all sitting around sipping cups of coffee together, with a coffee machine being on a nearby tree stump. All of them seem rather content)

Chris: “So Chef how do you think our four missing campers are doing on their... deserted island?”

(Chris and Blaineley have a bit of a small laugh)

Chef Hatchet - “Oh, I dunno, they might have died o’ starvation by now, or be about to. Maybe they got attacked by one of the giant geese or somethin’, or even strangled down by that bi mean ol’ snake! Ooh, maybe even the Gorillas got ‘em!”

Blaineley - “Wait we have Gorillas on this island?”

Chef - “........I said too much.” (Suddenly, Chef pulls out a small device that flashes a white light at Chris and Blaineley, erasing their memories of the conversation, before flashing the same thing at the camera, doing the same with even the audience)

(Once they come to….Chris shakes his head and continues the conversation as if that line had never happened)

Chris - “"Hmm... maybe I should go check the monitors and see what kind of footage we got."

Chef - Chris man. You are one dedicated host. (Picks him up and basically cradles him like a baby)” You're an inspiration!”

Chris - “Thanks dude, it's what I do.” (Puts a hand on Chef’s shoulder)

Blaineley - (Has the most dumbfounded expression yet this season before clearing her throat.) “Ahem…..is there something you two are trying to hide from me?”

Chef - (Eyes widen, he bluntly drops Chris on the ground and acts like nothing happened)

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Blaineley- (Indeed she finally appears in the confessional, albeit she’s holding her nose) “I would’ve taken a picture and posted it to social media but then I realized we were filming this on reality T.V. So that job is taken care of. I mean nothing against same-sex relationships at all but that was… disturbing.” (Twitches)

(Back at that deserted island in the tree house, the duckdactyl is still hovering overhead as the four poor unfortunate souls have made their choice to stay in shelter. They seem restless as we can finally see the interior of the treehouse. It’s actually pretty cool with a bunk-bed, a stool, a big branch to sit on, a tribal circle rug, and a dresser with a cracked mirror. LeShawna is sitting on the stool, Courtney is on the bottom bunk, Brick is leaning against the branch, and Emma is pacing.)

Emma- “Ok, game plan. Game plan. What are we going to do?”

Brick - “I got it! How about, we confess!”

LeShawa - “Where we gonna find the confessional at?”

Brick - “No no, I mean, we each take turns confessing our sins!”

Courtney - “What?”

Emma - “Why?”

Brick - “I don’t know….I just…..thought it’d be a good thing to do, you know, just incase? So, we feel better about ourselves and our situation, perhaps?”

Courtney- “Is that a military thing?”

Brick- (Looking solemn) “Our commander urges us to sometimes do so if we ever find ourselves struggling after a big battle, it helps us find peace and encourages growing strong and strengthening your determination.”

Emma- “That… makes some sense… but how serious of sins are we talking about here?”

LeShawna- “Ah, what the hey, not like we got anything to lose. And as long as these cameras don’t show what’s going on, RIGHT?!” (Eyes the camera harshly)

(Fortunately for her, the camera obeys her request as it jumps later in time after the four have confessed their sins. Based on their reactions, they seem shocked.)

Emma- “Brick… I can’t believe that happened at camp… I’m sorry to hear you had to do something so harsh.”

Brick - “Yes…..it was…..it…...it was by far the worst thing I’ve ever done…..I’ve never looked at my troop the same way again.”

LeShawna - “Well it’s nothing compared to the whack thing I did. I still don’t know what came over me back there.”

Courtney- “We all lose our rationale sometimes in moments of great stress.”

LeShawna- “And I’m passionate about my on sale fashions that’s for sure!”

Courtney- (Giggles) “Though I can’t believe you dressed up and pretended to be your sister just to see a romantic comedy Emma. That seems so unlike you.”

Emma- (Blushes and her eyes widen) “W-wha…?! Heyyyy, I thought we agreed not to share these with anyone. Besides, I had a reputation to keep up.”

Brick- “Which reminds me, I’m shocked and embarrassed to hear you did something like that while you were running for student council president Courtney. Bending the rules like that.”

Courtney - “Well, in my defense…..it was…...I…...I……...I feel so ashamed.” (She clasps her hands onto her face)

Emma- “A-anyways… that’s over with. That actually was kind of nice. I bet Heather will be dying to know what sins we shared…”

Courtney- “Except I wish that I could hear what diabolical, EVIL things she did before coming onto here.” (Just then LeShawna walks over to the door.)

LeShawna- “Hey look! The crazy chicken’s gone!” (She opens it and walks outside. She then lets out a big gasp) “And there’s somethin’ goin’ on over there!”

(Sure enough, there’s smoke in the rather far distance over hills of trees. This gives the four contestants hope.)

Brick- “A warning fire! Or perhaps something from the rescue team! By jove we finally have a path!”

LeShawna - “Hold up now, how in the heck do we know those are even people we can trust!”

Emma - “That is a fair point…...maybe we should try to disguise ourselves a bit.”

Brick - (Idea hatches) “I know just the trick!”

Courtney- “Please tell me you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking.”

(A scene cut later and all four of them have exotic tribal make-up on. Courtney’s face is painted blue, Emma’s has severe wings and cat-eyes, Brick’s looks like traditional war paint, and LeShawna’s is flared out. They are armed with a spear, a plunger, a stick, and a pineapple respectively.)

Emma- “Ok, I can’t take much more of this as it is so let’s just get moving. Lead the way Brick!”

Brick - “Yes! Lets…….CHAAAAAAAARGE!”

Courtney, Emma & LeShawna - “YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!”

(With Brick leading the charge, all four of them rush towards the smoke with anger in their eyes and fighting in their spirit. They look like real, true, honest, headhunters. And they look fierce. In both senses of the word)

(Soon they arrive at the campgrounds and unleash their ultimate battle cries and brandishing their weapons epically. This is able to scare Blaineley into falling flat on her back from her chair and Chef to leap into Chris’s arms.)

Chef - “SEE! I TOLD YOU HEADHUNTERS ARE REAL!”

Chris - “Relax, it’s……...the missing campers?”

Emma - “Chris?”

Brick - “Chef?”

Courtney - “Blaineley?”

LeShawna - “What in the heck?”

(Chris drops Chef back onto the ground)

Chris - “Yeah…...so…….we kinda…...uh…...had this……..yeah.”

Emma - “You were here the whole time instead of looking for us?!”

Chris - “Well, we found you right now! Yay! What a fabulous turn of events! Chris found the campers! Or rather, you found our secret production crew’s location. Complete with refreshments, games, and proper housing.”

Courtney - “Unbelieveable!”

Chris - “I know, right?”

Courtney - “I mean you just leaving us out there to DIE!”

Chris - “Oh, right, yeah….sorry about that. But they, you’re not dead, aren’t you? AND, the forecast says the rest of the whole month’s gonna be sunny and dry!”

(Just then, lightning and thunder are heard…..followed by rain)

Blaineley- “And now it’s time for a super special and mysteriously dry campfire ceremony.” (Awkward pause) “... Don’t ask…….well, after we go into the Camper that’s built for eight and wait for said weather.”

(Chris, Blaineley and Chef all run into the camper, only, the door is shut before the four campers can actually get inside of it with them)

(None of them are amused by this)

(Thunder is heard)

(The camera cuts to the, as Blaineley put it accurately, mysteriously dry elimination ceremony at nighttime. The raining has stopped, and the island as well as all of it’s inhabitants are enjoying the dry weather. Unfortunately, change has had to come. The Sasquatch family has had to move back into a cave dwelling due to their home being destroyed, and the Bear family is now beginning a move to a new fabulous home in Alaska. The chipmunk police force is having the squirrel construction agency rebuild the Sheriff’s Department,and the Sharks are flying around in a waterspout tornado until it dissipates just before it could make landfall, sending them falling back into the waters where they belong. Most importantly of all, though, there is the aforementioned elimination ceremony at hand. Emma, LeShawna, Brick, Courtney, and even Heather are seated there. The former four are not wearing their make-up and seem to be glaring daggers at Heather’s back.)

Brick- “You’re looking very comfortable there Heather.”

Heather- “I am.” (Smug)

Emma- “You better consider yourself PRETTY lucky you got voted a nice place to stay by ACCIDENT while we suffered on a shipwreck!”

Heather- “I am.” (Even more smug.)

Courtney- “You don’t even care do you?”

Heather- “This is a game. I just happened to find a way to take a break off playing it and it paid off.”

LeShawna- “Why you scrawny vapid little-” (Is about to pounce on Heather when Chris speaks)

Chris- “It’s been a grueling day on all of us campers. Me, Blaineley, and Chef are worn out. I hope you’ve learned the most important lesson of today. One, make sure your cabins are secured fastened to the ground at all times.”

LeShawna- “You were the ones who set up this place! How would we know to fasten them up?”

Blaineley- “Because as a matter of fact B did off-screen. But now that he’s gone, there’s no one left to fasten the cabins, hence the series of unfortunate events.”

Chris - “And as a bonus…..we’re not going to be having Marshmallows this time!”

(Everyone gasps)

Chris - “Instead……” (Suddenly he pulls out a gun)

(Everyone gasps in sheer horror. Brick actually looks to make a lunge at Chris.)

(But then, he points it at the sky)

Chris - “IIIiiiiiit’s WHEEL. OF. VOTING!” (And then he fires it at the sky…..hitting an eagle…..which falls on his head and knocks him out as Chef brings in a large wheel with five spaces for each remaining contestant)

(Everyone is confused)

Blaineley - (Walks over since, well, Chris is now being pecked at by an angry Eagle with an injured wing) “Basically….we’re out of marshmallows, so instead, I came up with this amazing idea, what you guys would spin the wheel, and it would decide who you vote for!”

Courtney - “.......that’s…….INCREDIBLY stupid.”

Emma - “And undemocratic.”

Brick - “And a breach of voting neutrality!”

Blaineley - “It’s already been introduced, so there’s no turning back now! You guys ready to play?”

Heather - (Smug since she figures she can’t be eliminated anyway) “I know I am~” (Looks more flat) “But in all honesty, I’d rather have the credit of having the person I voted off be BECAUSE I chose to vote them off.”

Blaineley - “I know, I know, I know, but let’s just, Heather, you spin the wheel first.”

Heather - “Very well.” (She walks up, and gives the wheel a spin)

(Everyone has a mix of both bored and tense looks to their faces, somehow, as they wait for the wheel to stop spinning)

(After some time, it lands on………….LeShawna)

Blaineley - “Oooh, one vote for LeShawna!”

Heather- “That’s… actually who I would’ve voted for anyway. Nice.” (Courtney and Brick look a bit relieved to hear this while LeShawna scowls.)

Emma - (Stops this again for a moment) “Hold on. Quick question. What if someone lands on themselves?”

Blaineley - “You can re-spin once if you don’t like what you get, but after that, it counts. Even if it’s for yourself.”

Emma - (She says nothing in response to that, only glares angrily at Blaineley and at the wheel)

Blaineley- “Courtney, your turn.”

Courtney - (Courtney walks up to the wheel, she disagrees with this thing entirely, but plays along due to having no choice. She spins the wheel.)

(Everyone watches in much the same manner as before)

(It lands on………...Courtney)

Courtney - (Gasps) “RE SPIN!” (Doesn’t even let this stand for more than a second before she spins the wheel with much more power in her)

(Now Courtney is much more tense, while the others are a bit more tense too, barring Heather)

(In the end, it lands on……………………….Heather)

Courtney- “Umm… no hard feelings Heather?” (Heather merely shrugs, much to Courtney’s surprise. Courtney sits down.)

Chris- (Returns. He is, however, covered in feathers and has a black eye, clothes are all messed up) “Brick my boy! Go!”

Brick - “Yes sir!” (Salutes as he goes up and spins the wheel for himself)

(He bites his fingernails as he awaits his outcome.)

(LeShawna, Emma and Courtney are worried.)

(Heather is bored and filing her nails, as if she really doesn’t care.)

(Brick lands on……….Emma.)

Emma - (Gasps) “...Oh no... “ (She puts her hands to her face and leans forward, suddenly worried her or LeShawna might get more than one vote.)

Brick- “... S-sorry soldier.” (Sits down)

Chris - “And noooooooow………...Emma! Since you got chosen by the wheel, you are now chosen to spin it!”

(Emma gulps a bit before she stands up and goes up to the wheel. It’s clear the hosts are loving the tension this is causing between all of the non-Heather campers)

(As it spins and spins, great worry is brought to the question of who it will land on)

(Of all the five total options, in the end it lands on………………………….Heather)

Emma- “YES! Ok, this is good…” (Heather looks mildly ticked off at Emma’s joy.)

Chris - “And with that, LeShawna, you’re the last one left to spin!”

LeShawna- “This’ll be a cakewalk.” (She grabs the wheel, and spins it firmly.)

(Heather angrily glares)

(LeShawna is proud and confident)

(Emma is a bit more relieved)

(Courtney and Brick are feeling relatively safe since they don’t have any votes right now but are looking anxiously.)

(However, in a shocking display, it lands……………………...on LeShawna)

(Everyone gasps….except Heather, who laughs)

LeShawna- “R-Reroll! I’m rerolling this thing!” (She rolls the wheel again)

(Despite LeShawna’s strongest roll, in yet another shocking display, all she ends up with, is technically voting herself off……..again)

Heather- (Is laughing hystercially) “F-funniest ahahahaha… thing all day… bahahahahahahaha!!!”

LeShawna- “Are, ya kidding me?! There is NO way this is happening!”

Emma- “Don’t worry LeShawna, it’s a tie between you and Heather with 2 votes. Just beat her and-”

Chris - “Actually…..that’s right. We didn’t mention this before, but when you guys were ‘missing’, we kind of declared Heather the winner of the day’s challenge by default, and by extension, immunity.”

Emma and LeShawna- “WHAT?!”

Courtney- “Uh, wasn’t that supposed to have been stated at the beginning?”

Chris - “I didn’t think it would matter.”

Courtney - “Why would you think THAT?!”

(Chris just smugly shrugs)

Chris - “Anyway, LeShawna, you’re officially eliminated from Total Drama Island!”

LeShawna- (Groans) “Did it really have be like this yo?”

Heather- “If it helps, me, Courtney, and Brick would’ve voted for you either way.”

Emma- (Leers) “Traitor.”

Heather- “You should’ve seen it coming from a mile away given how you eliminated my alliance.”

Emma- “You’ll get your just desserts soon enough and by then you won’t have any support.”

LeShawna- “Seriously Heather, put these sweet souls out of their misery and vote your own butt off the show.”

Heather- “No can do.”

LeShawna- (Smiles at everyone) “Well I did have a really good run though everyone and it really nice meeting ya’ll! I owe some apologies to my sisters back home for not carrying my pride all the way to the finish line but I still made the highlight reel for sure! LeShawna’s signing off for good!” (She smiles and heads to the Boat of Losers)

Brick- “Good-bye LeShawna!”

Emma- “Take care! You were the best alliance member I could’ve asked for!”

LeShawna- “Same to you girl!” (Boards the boat and sails away. The last fabulously fiercely real girl is gone.)

Chris - “And now, Total Drama Island is much, much less fabulous, and much, much less luscious! Will the island cope without LeShawna? Will the show be the same? What will the Final FOUR do without her? Who will be the Final THREE? Find out, next time, on, TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE, LESHAWNA]**


	24. Are We There Yeti?

Chef: (Yes, it’s Chef’s voice booming to the viewers rather than Blaineley or Chris) “Last season on the Island that has a Drama Total! Most of the good for nothing campers got swept away in torrential rain storm onto a deserted island. Meanwhile, the white witch got to stay behind safe and sound in some namby pamby mansion that should’ve been mine! Sassy mama and the brooding chick made a raft and attempted to sail away to safety, leaving the bossy boiler and Brick to fend for themselves. While the white witch got to reflect on how dastardly her actions in the game have been, the castaways somehow ended up together in a treehouse and started confessing their sins. They then saw some smoke and came up with a cracker jack plan to find out who was making the fire. All they found was the secret location of the show’s production crew camp. At the melodramatic ‘good-bye my almost lover’ or whatever ceremony, the contestants spun a wheel to determine who was eliminated. Sassy mama and the white witch had tied votes but because of the white witch’s immunity, it was good-bye to Lesomething or other.”

(The scene transitions to show Chef Hatchet in his kitchen.)

Chef: “Yeah, it’s me doing the recap. Got a problem with that?!” (The camera does a close-up of him brandishing his cooking knife before pulling away.) “Blaineley and Chris are off co-hosting some frou frou awards show, I’m filling in as host.” (He does an exaggerated pose to emphasize the awards show thing.) “And guess what, I ain’t happy about it either! (He pulls out a coconut) So sit back, zip it, and watch tonight’s episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!” (With each word he strikes the coconut with the utensil, ultimately breaking it and releasing it’s juice.)

(Just then, before the fade out to the commercial, we see…….LeShawna, tapping Chef on the shoulder)

Chef - “What?! Wait….what the? Why are you still here?!”

LeShawna - “Cuz you turned the Boat o’ Losers around just to come back and do this intro?”

Chef - (Turns to the camera) “Alright, while I handle this…..SKIP TO AFTER IT’S ALL DONE!”

**[INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

(The commercial opens up to reveal a gorgeous image of a luscious, moist, red velvet cake. It’s sheen, it’s buttercream frosting, it’s perfect three layers of cake and frosting is sublime.)

Voice: “Decadent.”

(Then it jumps to an image of an ice cream sundae, vanilla bean flavored with whipped cream, sprinkles, nuts, chocolate sauce, and a cherry. The chocolate sauce seems to ooze from the sundae itself.)

Voice:” Rich.”

(The next image is that of a freshly baked blueberry pie with perfectly flaky crust and the tinge of blue from the fruits. IT’S SO LIFELIKE.)

Voice: “Irresistible.”

(The next image is that of green jello, wiggly and jiggly. It’s fruity sheen and catching of the light is unmatched though.)

Voice: “And totally…”

(The final image is that of a banana split, the bananas cut in simply perfect balance and accentuated by all the fixings. A tongue appears to lick it but only appears to lick some protective glass covering the sweet image.)

Voice: “Inedible. ‘Food, Glorious Food’. The new art installation at the Montreal Museum of Fine Arts. Bring your appetite but not your spoon.”

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS]**

(The four campers can then be seen in their bunkbeds, except for Heather who is in a sleeping bag, dutifully retrieved from the rainstorm and apparently the shark’s crunching jaws, sleeping outside in the wilderness. A pretty bird pecks at Brick’s dog tags, a squirrel’s tail nuzzles against Courtney’s nose and causes her to sneeze, a fly buzzes by Emma who tries to wave it off until a frog eats it, and lastly an acorn lands into Heather’s snoring mouth, causing her to choke.)

Heather- (Waking up and choking) “Ack… uyuck… hac… BLEH!” (She manages to cough it up, sitting up and now alert and annoyed. It quickly morphs into surprise and confusion when she notices where she is.) “I’m outside?! And in this piece of junk? Where are my designer sheets?!”

Brick- “Sergeant?! I’m prepare for surprise awakenings but not on reality T.V!” (He salutes almost instinctively as he sits up)

Emma- “They did this while we were asleep…”

Courtney- “Chris? Blaineley? Lawyers? Anyone?” (She looks around desperately)

(Suddenly, Chef arrives on the scene, hanging on a rope ladder from a helicopter, holding a megaphone in his hand, and of course, using it to make his already loud voice even louder.)

Chef: “EVERYBODY JUST ZIP IT! How you got here is not your concern!” (He gets off the helicopter and lands on the ground. He gives a thumbs up to whoever is riding the helicopter and they fly away.)

Emma- “What happened to Chris and Blaineley?”

Chef- “And why should I tell any of you what happened to them?!”

Courtney- “It’d give us greater security and peace of mind.”

Chef- “Well you ain’t GETTING any piece of mind! I’m in charge now and I’m gonna make you wish you were never even born!” (He approaches the campers who are now standing up and at attention.) “Your mission is to find your way out of the forest, or die trying!”

Courtney- “We already did that last episode!”

Heather- “You. You all did that last episode. Except for me. But that begs the point! We WILL die!” (Emma rolls her eyes)

Chef - “Now all of y’all SHUT UP cuz I’m NOT FINISHED YET!” (Silence) “Good! Now, the rest o’ ’this challenge is basically to get to the deepest, darkest, cruelest, coldest part of the forest and set up camp there for about until 24:00 tomorrow, at that point you head back to camp and whoever gets there first, gets immunity! Whoever doesn’t, their butt is on the line! ALSO, you are going to be split into two teams!” (He holds up two large backpacks of supplies and tosses them out one by one.) “Team 1! Brick and prep!” (Brick catches it as Emma looks uneasy.) “Team 2! Grim and Grimmer!” (Chef tosses the second bag to Courtney who catches it roughly as Heather folds her arms.)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Emma- (Looking sad) “I am SO not hyped for this… LeShawna’s gone so that means I’m playing solo again and what’s worse is that Brick’s normally a really nice guy but he knows for sure that me and LeShawna were targeting him for elimination. I don’t know if he holds any grudges against me or what but the fact that I’m in such a vulnerable position and that I could’ve made the circumstances ten times worse is awful.”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Courtney- “Alone in the woods, camping with HEATHER? I’d rather take my chances with Amy again because as far as I know, with Amy what you see is what you get. Heather is just underhanded and sneaky and devious and unfair to all of us. I don’t care about her bond with Mike or that she intended to work with us last ceremony. She’s just someone who’ll go with the most humiliating option if it’d better her game.”

Brick- “What’s in these supplies sir?”

Chef - “Everything you’ll find necessary to complete your challenge, soldier. Though” (Looks a bit devious) “Some of you have different supplies than the other team, heheheh. But if you can’t even see during the dark, good luck trying to use em. Unless… you got night vision goggles.” (He holds them up boldly) “But you don’t.” (Cackles… rather evilly for a change.)

Brick- (He runs up to Chef and seems shocked, grabbing his apron.) “Sir! Sir! Night-vision goggles are essential for nighttime wood traversing! Leaving us without such an essential tool is…. Is…!”

Chef - “I’m sorry soldier, but that’s the rules of the challenge. You’re gonna have to make due with the old school style. Back in my day, when we didn’t have night vision! Now if you were really a soldier…” (HE grabs Brick by his shoulders and shakes him super hard) “GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!” (He shoves Brick forward.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Heather- “Huh. That was the first time Brick actually showed his cowardly side in a long time. Something about that seemed forced… it’s no surprise Chef is fond of him… yuck…” (Shivers) “So I wonder if he was trying to get Chef to give him the goggles out of pity. I’ll get to the bottom of it either way like I always do.”

Emma- “I still can’t believe I’m doing this. Do we even have any food in these supplies or are we just going to starve the whole way?”

Chef - “You got what you got, and you’ll all just have to deal with it! Do I make myself clear?!”

Courtney- “Fine…”

Chef- “Oh! And one more thing. If I were y’all, I’d be careful out there, you wouldn’t wanna mess with Sasquatchanakwa! He’s one MEAAAAN MAMMA JAMMA~” (The helicopter now hangs low overhead.)

Heather- “And what about my mansion huh?!”

Chef - “Oh don’t worry, I’ll keep it safe for ya!” (As the helicopter takes him off on his way, he laughs, or really cackles) “TRY NOT TO DIEEEEEEEE!!!”

(Just then, two hooks shoot down and grab onto the bunk beds, badly startling all four of the contestants. They are yanked up into the air and taken out of the site.)

Heather- “Do NOT use any of my stuff OK?! And this isn’t legal either!” (She holds up a clenched fist in anger as Courtney pulls out a compass from the bag of supplies.)

Emma - “Ugh, they’re the ones to get a compass?”

Brick - “Don’t tell me they’re the ones to get night vision goggles too….”

Emma - “Well I can’t tell you that…..yet.”

(Brick unhappily groans a bit, clearly, he’s not looking forward to night time.)

Courtney- “Whatever, c’mon Heather we should-”

Heather- “COMPLAIN! Like seriously we are going to die! Going out there is suicide! We can’t just-” (Courtney looks over it.)

Courtney- (Perking up) “Hey, I have an idea. How about you SHUT UP and let me, the C.I.T steer us back to camp.”

Heather- (Scoffs) “You?! I think more than enough people have had to listen to and no longer care about your precious counseling experience!”

Courtney- “At least I didn’t get any votes last time.”

Heather- “Only because your name didn’t come up on the wheel and you re-rolled!”

(Emma and Brick silently look over to each other, and with a few nods between them, they silently begin walking into the forest, leaving Heather and Courtney to their bickering and giving themselves a good bit of a head start in the challenge)

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Heather- “Nothing would give me greater pleasure than ditching her uptight butt in the middle of nowhere but this is the wild. I need something to push in front of me if a bear comes by.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------------ >** Brick- “I wonder to myself if Heather and Courtney are actually more terrifying than that Sasquatch could be…..but…..the dark is much scarier than all of them! I’ve gotten better since the killer challenge buuuuut, there’s more pressure when there’s no guaranteed light source besides the moon and no direct way back to a guaranteed light source like the camp.”

(Brick and Emma are still running through the woods. Both of them look tired though Emma looks especially concerned about where they are going.)

Emma - “Where are we headed, again? Like, where are we going?”

Brick - “I don’t know! I’m just following after your order to go into the woods while they were bickering!”

Emma- “I didn’t verbally order anything though, I just unconsciously wanted to get away from them.”

Brick - “I understand...but...still.”

Emma - “But still what?”

Brick - “I…..I dunno! You’re a bit intimidating at times… l-like with the voting and decision-making.”

Emma - “Okay...well….I guess, I don’t know if that’s an insult or a compliment, but…….let’s see what we do have in that bag we got, for supplies. Hopefully something good.”

(They stop for a bit, and shaking their bag they dump out a map, bug repellent, binoculars, and a big two-person sleeping bag.)

Emma - “Well, it’s not night vision goggles, but, at least we have a map and some binoculars.”

Brick- “Actually… I was able to secure them with the help of a trick Duncan taught me…” (Pulls out the night-vision goggles) “I thought you might’ve really appreciated having these and so I took the plunge.”

Emma- (Touched) “Wow that’s really nice of you. Thanks... “ (Frowns) “Although goggles and map aside, without a compass and a sense of where we are we could be ending up running in circles. Not good.”

Brick - “Oh….I see…...well……..I…...I don’t know what to do now.”

Emma- “What does the military do to figure out where they are in enemy territory?”  
Brick- “Well the sun rose from the east… so that’s north…” (Point in different areas) “More than likely, camp will be in this direction.”

Emma - “How sure are you about that?”

Brick- “I’ve rarely gotten out of the military station and never once have I gone out for a serious mission while on the army… so I don’t know how accurate my sense of direction is compared to Courtney’s or Heather’s. But I’ve only ever gotten better by practicing and that’s what I plan on doing!”

Emma - “Well, then I’ll trust your judgement. Not like I have anything else to go with.”

Brick- “T-thank you Emma!” (Salutes her)

(Meanwhile, Courtney and Heather have also begun their challenge. Courtney looks at the compass their team has, being the one holding the supply bag.)

Courtney- “Camp is north, so we just follow the river. That seems reasonable right?”

Heather- “But I don’t recall ever seeing a river by camp. And even if that works, don’t you imagine the Sasquatch thing will attack us when we interrupt it’s slurping?”

Courtney- “... Well while I can’t confirm nor deny the sasquatch thing existing, you are being a poor sport Heather. You didn’t even do the last challenge. You have no reason to be acting like everything’s so miserable.”

Heather- “That’s because it is! And also don’t coin me being the one who ‘didn’t do the last challenge’ forever because I’ve done plenty of challenges, and won them!”

Courtney- “Riiiiiight.” (She’s not buying it. They keep heading deeper and deeper into the woods while it seems something may or may not be watching them.)

(Eventually they trek through some bushes where Heather is being plagued by mosquitos.)

Heather - (Is swatting and slapping away at the bugs) “AAARGH! This is SO unfair! WHY DON’T WE HAVE BUG REPELLANT?!

Courtney- “Maybe the other team got them. It does seem like a mismatch of essentials and optional things were given to us.”

Heather- (Coughs and grabs at her throat) “I think a mosquito just bit the inside of my throat… *coff* *coff*” (Courtney looks pissed as hell as she rolls her eyes.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Courtney- “Five-year olds could handle this situation more maturely than Heather. I mean I should be credited for having a sense of responsibility and for not being flustered by every little thing on this island. Granted I doubt even Chris and Blaineley would’ve put us up to this which makes the situation fall more on Chef’s side of the blame. Either way it’s very irritating to constantly hear that sourpuss.”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Heather- “Okay, whoever decided it was a good idea to leave psycho military Chef in charge today needs to be HANGED! Being swarmed by bugs and getting mud in my wedges is NOT how I planned on spending my summer! Not to mention but for a challenge he just decided to stay at the campgrounds and put us out in the woods without even watching! What kind of challenge even is that?!”

(Following that, we cut back to Heather’s mansion. There, we see Chef, lounging upon one of Heather’s designer beds, reading from a French language book, complete with headphones to teach him said language. In edition, he is watching ‘Keeping up with the Xius’ on one of Heather’s televisions as well)

Chef - (Repeating from his French lesson) “Le gros fromage”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Chef - “What? I’ve been meanin’ to catch up on my French for a while now.”

(After that, we cut back to Emma and Brick again, this time as they are climbing one of the Island’s many mountainous rock formations. Not the big massive cliff, but a related large rock formation nonetheless. Neither one of them are yet terrified of the situation, fortunately. Emma is carrying the supplies on her back.)

Brick - “So….do you really think that there is a sasquatch out there in these woods?”

 

Emma- “Hardly, my sister used to be all about urban legends like that. Kind of obno- WHOA!” (She grabs onto a weak rock and finds herself dangling for dear life.) “HEEEEEEELLLP!”

Brick - (Quickly grabs her hand to help her) “Woah! Don’t worry, I got you there, soldier!”

Emma- (Grabs onto his as he pulls her up onto a nice flat surface) “Geez… thanks Brick. Even mentioning Sasquatch brings bad luck apparently.” (Chuckles to herself though still seems a bit shocked by what nearly happened to her.)

Brick - “At least you didn’t say Lord Sasquatchemort then!” (Just then, lightning comes out of the sun itself and strikes at Bricks hands. He is quickly thrown into the air and proceeds falling as a result) “AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHHHHOOOOIEEEE!”

Emma- “.........” (Watches him plummet onto the mountain top) “Well at least he didn’t fall into the woods from a cable car or anything…” (She starts climbing up after him.)

(It shockingly doesn’t take long for her to get to where he has landed)

Emma - “Are you okay there, Brick?”

(Brick lifts his head up….he has small yellow birds chirping and flying around his head. They fly away once he shakes head back to consciousness)

Brick - “That’d be a positive, soldier. Thanks for coming back for me.”

Emma- “Well we were coming up here anyway, it just so happened it took you to the top.” (She suddenly notices some far below in the woods. She puts on her binoculars to check it out. They see Courtney and Heather walking along the forest path, Heather still plagued by mosquitos) “The other team. And they are going the wrong direction! Perfect.”

Brick - “They are?”

Emma - “I see with my own two eyes! Think we should taunt them? Heather would deserve it more of course.”

Brick - “I dunno….shouldn’t we instead focus on continuing the challenge?”

Emma- “... Yeah but it’s what Noah and LeShawna would’ve done.” (Calls out to them) “HEY! Heather and Courtney! You’re going off-course! Try checking a map sometime!”

Courtney- “Maybe if we did we would. But the compass tells us where North is. That’s where we are heading, down the river and straight onto where Chef said camp is!”

Emma - “..........” (She facepalms) “Why did THEY get the compass?!”

Brick - “It must’ve been one of their essential supplies. It does seem like a mismatch of essentials and optional things-”

Emma- “Ok, ok, I get the picture. We must’ve really misread this map then…”

Heather- “Enjoy the view, LOSERS!”

Emma- “I can’t go home at this point, not after all the hard work I put in!” (She winces and groans, holding her head before turning to Brick) Brick, any ideas? I mean we know that the river leads to camp so what can we do with that?”

Brick - “Well, we have to go down to the River somehow I guess. I don’t know what else we can do!” (Looks down) “Ah ha! We can jump in and the river will take us there!”

Emma- “Are you crazy? That’s what we did our first challenge, and as I recall it wasn’t even logically possible for us to have survived that!”

Brick - “When what are we going to do?!”

(Just then, an Eagle swoops by from the sky, epicly flying in front of the sun before swooping at the two on the rock)

(Brick panics, as when the eagle comes closer it’s revealed to instead, be one of the Pterodactyl Geese coming right towards them, and his rope goes in front of him)

(The eagle screeches and unintentionally, the rope gets caught in it’s talons. The Goose as such, ends up lifting Brick by his rope/harness, much to Emma’s shock)

Emma - “BRICK!” (She jumps up and grabs onto Brick’s ankle in an attempt to save him, though she too ends up being lifted and flown away by the large goose)

(Soon enough, as they are now flying high above the island let alone the river, screams ensue)

(While that goes on we go back to Chef, who is snooping around all of the cabins for mysterious purposes)

(First, he captures Emma’s personal journal)

(Then, Brick’s alarm clock)

(Then, Courtney’s massive list)

(Finally, Heather’s face cream)

(He takes all of these things with him into one of the rooms of Heather’s mansion, to do things with them that initially, we do not see)

(Meanwhile, Courtney and Heather take a breather, sitting by the river on two rocks. Courtney pulls out two granola bars out of their supplies and hands one to Heather as they begin to discuss strategy.)

Heather- “Look Courtney, we’ve said before that our friendship with Mike is the ONLY thing we have in common as potential friends. Otherwise we can’t stand each other.”

Courtney - “Yeah, like I believe you actually have a genuine friendship with Mike.”

Heather- (Leers) “Uncalled for but fair. He’s a lot more reliable than some of the other finalists. However, as we are teamed up for this challenge, invincibility is invaluable. We have to win this challenge before Sassafras and the Cadet do.”

Courtney - “Of course I do agree with you, but, you know it will be impossible to fully be able to trust each other completely.”

Heather- “Well duh. This is a temporary, top three alliance. Are you with me?”

Courtney - “I don’t have much of a choice, we are on the same team for the challenge anyway.”

(Just then the goose swoops right by them, still carrying a screeching Emma and Brick. The two girls react accordingly.)

Courtney and Heather- “THEY ARE GETTING AHEAD!” (They finish their bars, stuff the trash into the supplies, and chase after them.)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Heather- “That is NOT using the river strategically, that is just hitching a ride on an overgrown dinner entree!”

Emma - “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

Brick - “AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! PUT US DOOOOOWN!”

Emma - “NO! DON’T! NOT UNTIL WE’RE FAR ENOUGH AHEAD OF COURTNEY AND HEATHER!”

Goose - (Gives a pissed off look and screeches. As though to say ‘you’re not the boss of me.’ He drops them immediately.)

Brick & Emma - “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” (They promptly splash into the river)

(Heather and Courtney laugh at their predicament)

(Following that, we cut to a sudden montage of the two teams, pranking one another)

**[MONTAGE]**

(The first thing we see is Heather and Courtney walking in the woods, only to have a boulder randomly drop onto them)  
(Brick and Emma pop-up and run past them, taking their compass in the process. Courtney and Brick walk out from behind the boulder, looking fairly stunned at what just happened.)

(Then, we see Brick and Emma running, only to be tripped by a cleverly placed rope. This leads to all of their supplies being stolen by Courtney and Heather once it’s all out on the ground.)

(The next prank involves Brick wrapping Emma up in toilet paper to look like a mummy. Fully mummified, she approaches Heather and Courtney, sending them shrieking into hysterics and leaving their supplies vulnerable once more. Emma and Brick reclaim what is rightfully theirs and leaves both teams even again.)

(Finally, we see Courtney and Heather set up an iconic trap involving a hole and a canopy of branches and leaves to make it look like part of the path. After snickering to themselves for creating it, they hide in wait as Brick and Emma walk onto it. However… they seem to NOT trigger the trap and continue on their way. Courtney and Heather walk onto the trap in confusion and Courtney stomps on it in annoyance, this is what finally triggers it. The C.I.T and Queen Bee fall in and their supplies fly upward, leaving Brick and Emma to return and catch it, taking all of THEIR supplies and looking proud of themselves. They then run off, tossing the empty supplies bag into the hole, where it hits the duo.)

**[MONTAGE ENDS]**

(It is now nighttime on Camp Wawanakwa, bats fly overhead to emphasize a creepy and dark mood. Courtney and Heather look tired and antsy under the full moon, supplies lost. That, of course, makes them even more angered with the situation)

Heather - “Ugh. I hate those two SO MUCH!”

Courtney- “Our trap was full proof… but they weren’t fools.”

Heather - “Could’ve fooled me!”

Courtney- (Sniffs the air and looks disgusted) “And I am smelling something revolting that I, out of the goodness of my heart, won’t claim is coming from you.”

Heather - “Trust me. It isn’t. Maybe it’s from you though.”

Courtney - “I now take my statement back.” (Suddenly both her and Heather notice something on the ground in front of them, causing them to stop.)

Heather - “.............”

Courtney- “... It can’t be can it?”

Heather - “I…..I think it is….”

(A. BIGFOOT. FOOTPRINT. Or Sasquatch in this case. On the ground. Both girls aren’t sure of what to make of it, thinking it might be a trap or the real article.)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Courtney- “It’s not like I was naive and instantly believed it to be real but did you SEE That pterodactyl hybrid from the not-so deserted island?! I’m willing to believe anything regarding the animal kingdom after all this!”

Courtney - “What are the chances...that….this….is real?”

Heather- “Bad…”

Courtney - “I…..let’s….just…..continue.”

(There is rustling in a bush nearby.)

(They turn to face them, not knowing what or who is in them)

Heather - “Brickhead and Bride of Brainestein, if that’s you, it’s NOT WORKING!”

(Something very large leaps from the bushes and lands behind the two girls. It is big, hairy, red-eyed, grouchy, though slightly out of it... )

Courtney- “AH… AHH…!”

Heather- “Ahhhhhhhhhh…!!” (She points at it in horror.)

Heather- “SASQUATCHANAKWA!” (She runs ahead, after pushing Courtney into it)

Courtney- (Lands in a disgraceful thud on her stomach in front of the creature) “Dah! Heather you are so-” (The Sasquatch looks at her in puzzlement.) “Y-you don’t scare me y-you… monster!” (She bravely leaps at it and gets onto its shoulders in a chokehold, pounding on its head. It freaks Sasquatchanakwa out and he runs after Heather.)

Sasquatchanakwa - “RAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRGH!”

(On that note, we go back to Emma and Brick, who are carrying all of the supplies and walking, albeit aimlessly, through the woods)

Emma - “Ha! That was almost too easy!”

Brick - “I hope they’re going to be alright though.”

Emma - “Hey, be happy it’s not us without all of the supplies out there, and be happy we got ourselves the goggles you wanted so badly.”

Brick- “Right! Night Vision Goggles, activate!” (He puts them on with exaggerated pizazz)

Emma - “Do you see anything?”

(The camera turns to Brick’s eye-level view of the goggles, showing the viewers what he sees.)

Brick- “Squirrel.” (The squirrel waves at Brick with a very cute smile.) “Raccoon.” (The raccoon pulls a fish out of the river.) “Homo Sasquatchanakwa.” (Sasquatchanakwa and Courtney are running towards him, Courtney is now flailing her arms, worried about where this creature is taking her.)

Emma- “WHAT?!” (The camera pans out to show Emma and Brick, who leaps up in fear at Emma’s sudden shriek)

Brick- “MEAP!” (He cowers)

Emma- “W-we got to get out of here…!” (She makes a break for it.)

Brick- “Stay together troop!” (Follows after her) “Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!”

Heather- “Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!!!” (She runs right after them.)

Courtney- “GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” (She and Sasquatchanakwa also keep moving down this strange improvised chase scene.)

Sasquatchanakwa - “RAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRGH!”

Heather - “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!”

Courtney - “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Emma - “YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHGHHHHH!”

Brick - “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!”

(Soon enough, all five of our episode’s main cast run themselves directly into a cave, and once inside this cave, it is so dark that the only things about them able to be seen, are their eyes. All of them are the same colour of pupils, basically, but at the least the shapes are unique. They all appear to be whispering.)

Brick- “Emma?”

Emma- “Brick!”

Heather- “Courtney?”

Courtney- “Heather.”

Brick - “So…..where are we?!”

Heather- “In hiding! What are we going to do? Did you see the size of that thing?!” (Suddenly red pupils join in the darkness, looking noticeably blank. No one pays this any attention.)

Emma - “Well who’s fault is it for disturbing whatever it was doing before?!”

Courtney- “It ran into us! We didn’t disturb anything! We literally saw footprints and boom! There it is!”

Brick- “I believe in that story’s validity. For the most part, I think this cave is acceptable in terms of safety for the time being.” (Suddenly various small but devilish red pupils flock the darkness. Subtle screeches and rustling wings have the same effect.)

Emma- “The sounds I’m hearing say otherwise.”

Courtney- “Then is this…?”

Heather- “A bat cave…?”

Brick- “Most likely!” (Their eyes and the blank red eyes widen a few moments after it hits them of what’s occurred.)

(Soon enough: )

Emma, Heather, Brick and Courtney - “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” (Run out of the cave screaming bloody murder as bats fly out after them)

(And also: )

Sasquatchanakwa - “RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRGH!” (Does literally the exact same thing, but from the other side of the cave)

(The final four seek shelter by a large willow tree. They look thoroughly beat though relieved.)

Emma- “The only good thing about this… is that we’ve been up almost as long as we had to for the Awakeathon. It means we’ve gotten stronger as individuals.”

Heather- “Save it for the Miss Congeniality contest. Do Sasquatches get meaner at night?”

Brick- “Honestly he seemed like a scared, poor, pitiful soul hunted every day by paranormal activists and hunters seeking to prove the unexplained.”

Courtney- “Is that some secret military thing?”

Brick- “Well no but, it’s one of many tall tales we’ve told around the bunker.”

(Just then there’s a strange snorting sound that scares the final four further. They all gasp in horror at it, but thanks to the camera panning, we quickly see it’s identity………)

(Chef…...sitting by a harp...playing said harp…..on the talent show stage, for unknown reasons. Perhaps to vent or something knowing him. Once he finishes his horrific snorting…….he sings and it sounds… GOOD.)

Chef - “Laaaaaaa, laaaaaaa, lalalalaaaaaa, laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~”

(Just then a fly flies into his throat, it causes him to retract and cough up the fly and also some flam up and spit it out. An unfortunate end to what was apparently a moment of hidden depths.)

(Back to the four campers, they are less scared and each respective team is facing the other with the two bags of supplies on the ground.)

Heather- “Since you guys have the supplies and a map, I guess you beat us.”

Courtney- (Scoffs and folds her arms) “Excuse me but since when are you someone to concede so easily? And where’s my say?”

Heather- “Cool it C.I.T. It’s obvious they kicked our butts.”

Courtney- “No! I refuse to accept defeat like this! I WILL NOT BE SECOND PLACE!” (She seems to be losing it.)

Emma- “More like fourth place. But seriously, you’re overreacting.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Courtney- “I hate, hate, hate, HATE losing. So when HEATHER was saying that the other team had won in this important, final four, make-or-break challenge, it took all my years of studying transcendental meditation to keep it together.” (She holds her fingers delicately to assume a ‘Zen’ pose. Moments later though… she loses it) “DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

Emma - “Anyway…...wow…..I never would’ve thought I’d have seen the day where you actually admit defeat, Heather.”

Heather- “You’re going to lose in the end to whoever you are with Emma. You think you’re game is SO slick but you’re on your own and you’ve irritated all of us one point or another. You’re just buying yourself one more day.” (Emma does look a bit taken aback by this.)

Emma- “It was for the game… a-and-”

Brick- “She hasn’t irritated me today Heather. Let her actions speak for herself! In the meantime, we’ll provide you with a camp to sleep in but can you set it up while me and Emma go search for firewood.” (He hands them the supply bags before taking Emma off.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Brick- “Yes she targeted me but we’ve all played target practice with every single contestant who has gone home thus far, from Leonard to LeShawna… both starting with ‘L’s’ ironically enough. Anyways, I respect Emma’s work ethic, her natural beauty, and her intelligence and strength in this game and as a person. I see why Noah was so fond of her and I also see that she doesn’t deserve any sort of negative attention when she’s hardly been the worst person in this game.”

Courtney- “Well if you’re plan was to split them up it’s backfired Heather, as usual. What now?”

Heather - “Don’t worry. I have a back-up plan. Just follow my lead.”

(We then cut to when Heather and Courtney initiate this, back-up plan)

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Heather- “The key is to take advantage of how gullibly protective and loyal Brick is to his ‘troops’. Emma we just have to ensure is completely clueless. But believe me, this should be one of my easiest and most satisfying manipulations yet in this game.”

(And so, it began…… meanwhile, Emma and Brick are walking through the woods looking for firewood.)

Emma- “Thanks for standing up for me Brick. Still, I think those two are acting fishy. Should we have really left our stuff with them like that?”

Brick- “Well Duncan taught me yet another technique to keep things safe from any enemy soldier attempting to steal them off of you.” (He lifts up his shirt to reveal both an undershirt and that he has the map folded into his shorts, basically hiding the map under his clothes.)

Emma- “When exactly did Duncan teach you all these things?”

Brick- “It was a Men’s Alliance thing… Kind of wish it had lasted longer just for the sake of brotherhood.” (Puts his shirt down.)

(We then see a scene where Courtney, Heather, Emma, and Brick are now sitting before a campfire which presumably they set up. It is still night time. Brick is sitting against the tree while Courtney sits by him and Heather seems to be shivering from the cold while Emma looks at her judgingly.)

Heather- “Sleeping bag! I desperately need a sleeping bag…!”

Emma- “Dress more conservatively and warmly next time.” (She has nothing to give.)

Heather- “Are you serious? Just because you are dating the snarker doesn’t mean you have to be cold-hearted!”

Emma- (Groans) “Fine, if you are so insistent, just take the stupid sleeping bag!” (Hands it to her)

Heather- “Thank you… pack mule.” (She wraps it around herself and looks satisfied and cozy. Emma just rolls her eyes.)

(Meanwhile Courtney looks to Brick and appears tentative. Then she gives a sly smile before suddenly feigning sweetness.)

Courtney- “You know, I’m really sorry about all those traps from earlier Brick. I mean you led me here essentially by being the best leader the Killer Bass ever had. You deserve to win more than I do.” (She hugs him tightly)

Brick - “You…...you mean that?”

Courtney- “Well yeah, military man, potential fashion designer in the future, nice guy, and you did keep an eye on Duncan for me. I’d say you are the top dog.” (She winks)

(Brick is flustered, so many confusing and conflicting feelings in his head, he has no idea how to properly react to this situation)

Courtney- “Don’t tell the others I said this ok?” (Yawns) “Can I sleep now?”  
Brick - “O-o-of course you can, ma’am…..you can do whatever you w-w-want.”

Courtney- “Mmm… thanks.” (Falls asleep)

Brick - (Nervous, he soon finds himself falling asleep sooner or later too)

(The scene then transitions directly to the daytime, still centered on Brick’s sleeping face. Emma’s screeching begins to wake him up.)

Emma - “AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

Brick - “AH!” (Salutes) “I’m up! I’m up! What’s the matter?!”

Emma- “Courtney and Heather made off with all the supplies! That’s the matter! Ugh, how could I have let this happen?”

Brick- “Were you fighting with Heather again…?”

Emma - “Ugh, yes! I was so stupid! She was playing me! She tricked me! That WITCH!”

Brick- (Lifts his shirt to see the map was taken. He gulps.) “Must say I seem to always fall for the female charm.”

(Courtney and Heather are shown running off with the supplies in hand, snickering to themselves.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ----- >** Courtney- “Um… while I do digress that wasn’t my most honest gameplay, it was SO much fun!” (She gushes) “It felt so good to just have Brick spun around my finger and have the advantage reclaimed in such an epic way.” (She then pauses and looks embarrassed) “And uh, yes, I didn’t realize he had it hidden down there… but I swear I only swiped the map and nothing else! Don’t listen to Heather!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----- >** Heather- “Double dose of revenge one day after the other? AWESOME! I just wish I could’ve seen the looks on their faces! And for the record, Courtney was just as into scamming them as I was. I think she even took a ‘sneak peek’ of the hiding spot for the map if you know what I mean.” (Chuckles mischievously)

Emma- “Well this is my fault primarily for not watching Courtney.” (Sighs sadly) “It sucks to know that I was playing such a good game and now I’m suddenly doing dreadful.”

Brick- “Do not surrender cadet! We have vigor and comrades rooting for us at home! Right now we need to catch up to them the best we can!”

Emma- “Yeah. But where... “ (Suddenly she pauses and sniffs the air) “Hey, do you smell something sweet and with cinammon?”

Brick- (Sniffs and perks up) “Great use of the sense of smell! It might be coming from camp! Let’s follow it and see where it leads!” (The two of them start running towards where the smell seems to be emanating from.)

(The smell is soon revealed, it’s Chef…….cooking in the kitchen…..serving up nice, warm, delicious, cinnamon flavoured sticky buns. He gets whiff of their smile and sighs in absolute pleasure)

Chef - “Mmmm-MMM! Now these are what I call some oven lovin’ of sticky buns!”

(He walks outside and sits by a chair over by the totem pole which is what the two teams of contestants have to tag. He looks ready to eat and relax. Licking his lips and panting slightly like a dog.)

Heather- (Off-screen) “We made it!”

Chef - “Man, what the heck!? I was just about to enjoy a set of nice delicious STICKY BUNS but y’all had to come along and RUIN IT!”

Courtney - “........THE CHALLENGE?!”

Chef - “Alright fine, y’all the winners of the challenge! There, now let me enjoy my dang buns!”

Brick- (Running into view, suddenly sprinting ahead of Courtney and Heather) “Not until they tag the pole!”

Courtney- “Heather use Headbutt!” (Pushes Heather forward)

Heather- “WHA-?!” (She bumps into the pole headfirst, just a second before Brick touches the pole) “Ow!”

Emma- (Coming onto the scene) “Did you make it Brick?!”

Chef- “Fraid not. Courtney and Heather got to the pole first! Now if you don’t mind, I’M GONNA EAT MY STICKYBUNS! Wait until elimination ceremony ok?!”

Brick- (Falls to his hands and knees) “The shame…”

Emma- (Looks sad) “I’m so going home…”

Heather- (Rubs her head but seems happy she won.) “Good riddance.

Emma - (Scowls at Heather)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Emma - “I’m almost willing to put aside logic for a moment and say that Heather is actually some type of humanoid alien monster because she is like, IMPOSSIBLE to get rid of!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Courtney- “Top three here I come! Wahoo!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather- “Mike, I’m just about to seal the deal on that revenge I promised you. Now it’s only a matter of time before I win the money.”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Brick- “They seem to be certain that Emma’s going home but that’s no reason for me to let my guard down. She’s performed more admirably than me during the merge after all and won more invincibilities. I very well could lose tonight…” (He takes a deep breath and sighs)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial opens up with cheesy redneck country music, and then shows the view of a farm somewhere in Alberta)

(The Farmer walks up to the scene alongside his wife)

The Farmer - “Yipee ky yay, come on down to Farmer Wilson’s Safari Farm! Where we have all yer favourite meats!”

(Then, we see a slideshow of the meats as he describes them)

Farmer Wilson - “We got Decayed Racoon Stake, Roadkill Mystery, Decapitated Cow Soup, McLeach’s Special of Roasted an’ Toasted Eagle, Massacred Penguins on a Stick, Buns of Wolf, and don’t forget, only the best hamburgers made with the meats of only the most endangered of animals! The more endangered they are, the yummier!”

(Footage of several animal rights protestors can be seen outside the restaurant window as Farmer Wilson sits down and displays what looks like a reasonably good meal.)

Farmer Wilson - (Looks out the window, is shocked to see them and bluntly closes the blinds) “Don’t mind them, folks. They’re just the customers waitin’ in line is all!” (One of them throws a brick lit on fire through the window. Wilson’s wife rushes over with a fire extinguisher) “They’re gettin’ hungry!” (Tries to put up a grin)

(Commercial ends with the standard call information and legal information, as well as the address of the place.)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(And so begins the final campfire ceremony of the season. Yes, it has come. For starters, though, there were other things occurring around the island. Firstly, there was a family of Loons playing on a Ouija board despite the dangers. The Sasquatch family was threatening a lawsuit over the depictions of their species in this episode. The Sharks were very angry after yet again failing to score themselves a meal this entire episode. Lastly but certainly not least, there was a flock of ducks who were taking residence in Heather’s mansion, feeding off Ice Cream, watching television and even taking showers. Most importantly though, there is the bonfire ceremony itself, hosted by Chef himself)

(Chef has this look to his face as he walks up with the three final marshmallows in front of Emma, Heather, Brick and Courtney. He’s more than ready for this, though has plenty of anger as well.)

Chef - “Y’all just HAD to go and win the challenge at the worst possible time, did ya! Just HAD to win it at that time! I was gonna spend the whole day loungin’ in that fancy mansion o’ Heather’s with some of her facial cream slapped onto my face” (Heather gasped), “readin’ from Courtney’s big ol’ list” (Courtney gasped), “finally gettin’ rid of that blasted alarm clock so I can have peace and quiet” (Brick gasped) “and then finish off the day using Emma’s toenail clippers to clip myself.” (Emma gasped) “Oh and here’s it back.” (He tosses the ruined and bent asheck clipper back to Emma who actually kicks it away in disgust rather than dare catch it with her hands) “But ya’ll ruined everything!! As payback, I’m gonna make you answer my questions before ya get any marshmallows!”

Courtney- “What could you possibly have to ask us?”

Chef- “Who is your biggest competition and why?! Believe me, the producers were askin’ this, not me!”

Courtney- “Hmm… well to be honest, none of these competitors are my biggest competition because I believe no one else has risen to the occasion as much as I have. My back was against the wall several times in the competition and instead of just wallowing in misery and accepting my fate, I fought for immunity, I made new friends, and I made deals to keep myself safe at these ceremonies. If I were to claim someone else as my biggest competitor, that would mean I don’t have full confidence I can win this.”

Chef- “That’s the nicest selfish response I ever heard! Heather?”

Heather - “Well, I would have to say my biggest competition is, well, none of these losers I can tell you that. I mean, just look at them! Some silly little army brat who’s scared of the dark, a cynical nobody who thinks she’s the smartest thing since Einstein, and ANOTHER lawyer wannabe who just complains about being a C.I.T. all day and almost has nothing else to her entire personality AT ALL! Not to mention that I was the first to make an alliance in this game and the only one who strategically weaved her way in this game without being annoying-” (Emma raises her hand) “put your hand down Emma.” (Emma does so) “Basically, I’m the queen bee and I rule over this hive.”

Chef- “... Not as nice but just as selfish. Emma?”

Emma- “Well since I’m not Heather OR Courtney, I say that my biggest competition, in all due respect is Heather. If not for how abrasive and devious she is. That’s all.” (Heather scowls at Emma not being in depth.)

Chef- “Brick my boy?”

Brick- “Sir yes sir!” (Salutes) “I’d say my biggest competition is Courtney! She was my teammate in the Killer Bass and made mistakes but she grew from them and has been a positive example for all those who want to join the law firms! She’s a compassionate, caring, and tough C.I.T!”

Courtney- “Thanks Brick.”

Chef - “Alright, with that out of the way, time for your marshmallows! Heather and Courtney get theirs first, since they won the challenge!” (The two are promptly tossed their marshmallows)

Emma- “...” (She tenses up, looking scared.)

Brick- “It’s ok… I’m ready sir.” (Looks to Chef bravely.)

(Chef gains a big grin on his face)

(The dramatic pause is initiated)

Chef - “Looks like I get to reveal who’s gone, and who’s not. Oh, who’s it gonna be. Who’s it gonna be……………..looks like, iiiiit’s……”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Emma and Brick get extremely tense)  
.  
.  
.  
(Especially Brick)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Really close-up shots of their faces and eyes)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Emma lightly sweats)  
(Brick is outright shaking)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Chef just keeps that grin on his face)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Soon enough, we reach as close of a close-up of all three parties that we can get before finally, the music reaches maximum tension)  
.  
.  
.  
Chef - “Brick, you’re safe!” (Throws him his marshmallow, and then runs up to Emma) “YOU’RE FINISHED!”

Emma- (Looks on the verge of tears) “B-but I was so close… so close… Isn’t there some kind of other ruling that could make this non-elimination?”

Chef- (Shakes his head)

Emma- “4th place… unbelievable.” (She puts her hands on her knees, distraught.)

Brick- “... I’m sorry Emma. I know Noah and your sister really wanted you to win, but you played very well…” (Hugs Emma)

Emma- “That’s not really helping… ngh… b-but thanks I guess…” (Starts shedding tears)

(At the Dock of Shame. Emma still seems to be crying a bit, really not wanting to go after all she did in this game.)

Courtney- “I am sorry about this Emma, though you did distrust me first to be fair. If you hadn’t turned your back on me so quickly you could’ve been staying.”

Emma- (Sniffles and wipes her eyes) “Yeah… I should’ve given you more credit and realized Duncan was doing the playing both sides thing… instead of kicking you out of the alliance and forcing you to work with Heather of all people… c-can you win please? From one future lawyer to another?”

Courtney- (Smiles confidently) “Of course.”

Heather- “I’m not going to apologize for your pity party. You eliminated my alliance after all. What goes around comes around.”

Emma - “As if I expected someone like you to.” (This toughens her up and she stops crying.)

Heather- “I will admit that you were a worthy adversary, but I’m the top dog and I have nothing to lose. That’s why you’re going home instead of me.”

Emma- “Well enjoy going home next. You’ll still be third, my alliance in the game or not.” (She walks over to the Boat as Heather just rolls her eyes in disbelief.)

(Emma then climbs onto the Boat of Losers takes a seat and takes a deep breath as the boat pulls away.)

Emma- “I’m honestly disappointed to have played so well only for it to fall apart as soon as the final five started. Losing LeShawna and then the game stings a LOT. Maybe my performance will have inspired some funding for my law school at home or something but it’s impossible to determine right now. I am glad I met Noah and resolved things with Jake. I never expected to come here and end up growing a lot as a person… maybe me and Kitty can start getting along when I return. So I don’t have as many regrets as I thought I would’ve if I were to be eliminated.”

(With that, Emma is officially eliminated from the competition. A voice over from Chef signs off the episode)

Chef - “And with that, our four campers have become three. Find out who’s next out of these good-for-nothin’s to go next week on Total Drama Island, for now, OUT!”

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE EMMA]**


	25. I Triple Dog Dare You!

(Like with most previous episodes, we begin with the view of the Dock of Shame. Though this time, it’s both Blaineley and Chris giving the recap at once, standing on the dock together for once. Though, neither of them are smiling: )

Blaineley: (Is with Chris and they seem to be arguing over who’ll do the coveted semifinal recap) “I believe I should do it. My dress was picked as one of the Best Dressed at that awards show!”

Chris McLean - “Puh-lease! My hair is well over 9,000 times better than yours! It’s given only the most perfect and delicate levels of wind blown perfection!”

Blaineley- “That reflects nothing of your own personal taste. My style is flawless, as are my recaps!”

Chris McLean - “Well chicks DIG the stubble I rock! Do you know how many ratings I draw in from the preteen girl demographic?”

Blaineley- “And do you know how much fan mail I get compared to you? “ (Shoving him out of her way, she immediately turns to the camera and begins recapping) “Cause previously on Total Drama Island!” (Now she becomes narrator over clips of the previous episode) “Me and Chris were off on an awards show hosting the best of the best and let Chef take over our usual duties. Our four finalists were split into two teams, one team featuring Brains and Brawn and the other featuring No Love Lost. They were left-”

(While the clips keep playing, the sound of Blaineley being shoved can now be heard)

Chris McLean - (Now he’s the narration) “Out hiking through the treacherous forests of Camp Wawanakwa, at NIGHT! But what was even more treacherous was being left in the woods of the fearsome beast, Sasquatchanakwa! There were traps, there were fights, there was strategy, there was running helter skelter straight into an actual bat cave. Ultimately it seemed as though Team Courtney and Heather were down on their luck and admitted defeat but-”

(Chris gets shoved again)

Blaineley (Takes over again) - “Just before the lights went out for them, they proved they had one more trick up their sleeve and completely fooled Brick and Emma into loserdom! Even if it did ruin Chef’s sticky bun dinner. At one of the most dramatic campfire ceremonies EVAHHHH, we saw who each contestant thought was their biggest threat, except the winning team believed they were the biggest the threat to even themselves, kind of ruining the point of the question. Ultimately we saw the season’s strategist Emma outplay herself and be sent home.”

Chris - (View goes back to him and Blaineley on the dock) “Will Chef ever be able to enjoy his sticky buns in peace? Who will take a trip down the sticky dock of shame and board the bun of losers? Who will be the Final Two? Find out, tonight, on, TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

Blaineley - (Bitter) “You ruined the sticky bun joke and forgot to mention the Triple Dog Dare Ya quip.”

Chris McLean - (Gasps) “Oh yeah-”

**[CUE INTRO SEQUENCE]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(This commercial opens up with………………...a bunch of young teen boys with sagging pants twerking in front of the camera to rap music)

(There is a close up on the booties before it transitions to the booties of full grown adult women in skimpy clothing twerking, zooming out from as close of a zoom there could possibly be)

(Then, things go to a shot on a beach, where both groups are doing nothing but twerking for the camera)

(Then…..we see a pod of Orca whales watching them)

(The Orcas look to themselves, then back at the group….before starting to twerk as well)

(The commercial ends with white text on a black screen saying: “Twerking always trumps drug use. Replace the addiction. Embrace a twerkdiction.”)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(At one of the speakers stationed around camp, a seagull with an unfortunate six-ring plastic can ring caught in his neck, rests peacefully. Just then the speaker roars to life, startling it and causing it to spit out a worm. The worm smiles, showing an unusual face, and crawls along the ground until it is timely picked up by an adorable bird. Worm is not happy.)

Chris - (Over intercom) “GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! ARE YOU READY TO EAT?!” (There are groans followed by screams of terror at the thought of another eating challenge) “Hahaha! LOVE the reactions! But anyway, by EAT, I meant our all you can eat Total Drama Island Semifinalist special buffet…...of PANCAKES!” (Now there are sighs of relief…..followed by suspicion) “Come to the Mess Hall to get your free Pancake breakfast! However, it is, first come first serve so…...up and at ‘em! Chop chop!”

(We then see the kitchen….with Chef making the pancakes. He’s actually making them…..rather decently. He has a bored and stoic face while he makes the pancakes though)

(He is only stopped when he hears a tapping on the window. He looks over into it….he gasps in horror at the sight)

(The coconut with the face drawn onto it from much earlier. He immediately throws a pancake at the window as he screams in horror. Once the pancake slowly slides off the window…..it’s gone. He calms down and resumes cooking as if nothing happened)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Courtney- (Holding a giant list and a pen) “So now I’m in the final three. It feels so amazing to be able to check off #2 of my #452 goals for being on Total Drama Island. The higher I check off, the more accomplished that goal.” (Checks it off)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Heather- (Buffering her face with powder and looking into a compact mirror.) “Whatever, I knew I’d make it to the end.” (Looks away sarcastically) “Big shocker!” (Dubious) “I just don’t understand how the cranky C.I.T made it.”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Brick- (Salutes) “It is an honour to be reporting for duty in the Final Three of the competition! I…..” (Tear sheds from his eye) “I have so many people to thank!” (Pulls out a list…...it pops down to the floor) “Ahem…...firstly, my mother, who’s always been there for me through thick and thin! My father, for shaping me into the man I have become today! My beloved Jen, for helping me to balance my true inner self and being downright gorgeous! Tom, for being Jen’s best friend. Lieutenant Thomas, for being one of the best inspirational figures in my life-”

(At the Mess Hall, Chef is indeed serving all you can eat pancakes to the campers. Heather looks incredibly unenthused as she gets served three of them and just walks almost mindlessly to her table. Courtney goes next and has a larger stack of them but gasps when she sees… impurities in the batter.)

Courtney- “Uh Chef, really? There’s hair, nails, and a BANDAGE in this pancake! This is entirely unacceptable treatment for the final three.”

Heather - “No, but it IS acceptable treatment for the two soon to be LOSERS!”

Courtney - “You’re only so happy and confident because you get to sleep in a mansion while me and Brick still have the rusty and run down cabins!”

Heather- “You snooze, you lose.” (She takes a bite of her pancake and instantly grimaces at the taste) “Is there syrup by any chance? Or at least butter?”

Chef- (As he serves Brick his pancakes, he’s ignoring Heather it seems) “Pancakes, front and center, for a nice and warm, breakfast dinner! Hahaha!”

Heather- (Scowls) “That’s not even an answer to my question!”

Brick- “But all pancakes are good pancakes Heather.” (Sits down and eats his, actually seeming to have miraculously pure pancakes.)

Courtney- “... Why are your pancakes without anything else in the batter?” (Suspicious)

Chef- “You want me to add some twists to the dish? Cuz I can add some twists if y’all want me too.” (Suddenly in view we get a disturbing view of the trash cans now present in the room. Courtney gulps)

Courtney - “On second thought, they’re fine as they are.”

Chef - “What I thought!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ----------- >** Courtney- “Honestly the money is definitely a worthwhile prize considering how much I’ve had to go through. The sweet revenge of making Heather lose for everything she’s done to spite me would be even better. Goal #17.” (Smirks)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Heather- “Luckily I’m up against the bossy boiler and a goofy veteran. I’ve also been playing the most consistent game in this whole show so I KNOW I have “Winner” written all over me.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick- (Still going through his list of thanks) “Oh and how could I forget Chubbers, my adorable puppy back home, I hope you’re taking care of your dog house! Ooh, and my third cousin twice removed’s best friend’s great uncle, you were really nice that time I ran into you at the supermarket!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Courtney- “If I win, it would be ideal to put my money into the bank first because I do not wish to get in trouble for the tax returns. Once that’s settled, saving up for law school like Emma intended would be quite nice.”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Brick - “Oh, and I will not EVER forget my first ever ancestor, that ancient upright monkey that created my bloodline! Without you, I wouldn’t even be inexistence to be speaking right now!”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Heather- “If I win, I’m thinking of my own spin-off series. ‘The World According to Heather.’ … And possibly a small donation towards a certain someone to help them get a life.” (It’s hard to tell if she’s being snarky or sincere.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Brick- “I’ve thanked all that’s needed to thank. So where was I…? Oh winning the competition.” (Chuckles) “I never try to get cocky about my chances of victory, especially with such formidable females present with me, so I humbly don’t expect to win but I’ll still make an effort.” (Comically serious) “But I am SO using the money to enroll in fashion school.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Courtney- “It’ll be a relief to finally get out of here and deal with some unfinished business, I.E. Duncan. Goal #153. I’m glad Brick was around the whole way through as he was extremely nice, but Heather? She should’ve been dropped first from her team. The Gophers were morons to keep her around for so long.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Heather- “Oh and let’s not forget an even bigger mansion now….no…..a castle. Oh how that would be SO much better! First I’ll win this show, and then from there, Europe will be mine.” (She has this confident look on her face) “And there’s nothing those other two utter failures of love can do about it! I mean, look at Courtney’s hair, can someone say U-G-LEE? And Brick, the only thing saving him is those boots and they smell repulsive.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Brick- “You know, it has just come to my realization that I actually have been wearing the same pair of boots this entire season so far……..huh……”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather- “I mean Brick’s only ever been strong during the team phase and that first merge challenge. It is his warm and friendly persona that worries me…”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Brick- ”I feel like I’ve made quite the cast of amazing allies during my time here! From Jen and Tom to even B and the other males…..when they still were in the competition. I worry about Heather a bit, but Courtney seems like a good ally and a worthy opponent herself!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather- “But he is a TOTAL softie. If I can break his spirits down he might be an easy picking. Maybe if this challenge takes place at night…”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Brick - “I just hope this challenge doesn’t take place during the night….it might be morning now…..but….ah….ah…..AH!” (He leaves the confessional via screaming and running out)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Heather- “Courtney’s strengths? Pffft. WHAT strengths? She’s just a wannabe Emma with a meaningless title and ugly hair!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Courtney- “Heather’s biggest strength is probably her tenacity, ruthlessness, and cunning. But she has a major chip on her shoulder and her ego will more than likely let her down when it matters most.”

(We then cut to the challenge….taking place at the amphitheater stage. There, Chris and Blaineley are standing before the final three and beside a spinning wheel with faces of all the eliminated contestants on them. All three remaining campers are seated at some type of desk made of crates. Chef is also there, standing around at attention, dressed in a glamorous dress with jewelry. Not nearly as stunning as it would be on someone like Blaineley.)

Chris McLean - “Welcome, to….”

Blaineley - “The I Triple Dog Dare You Semifinal Challenge!”

Chris- (Mutters something heinous under his breath before speaking normally) “Our producers ran out of ideas on how to torture you guys and prove yourselves so we asked the ousted campers for ideas. Turns out they had a lot! They provided us with the cruelest, most sickening, most off-putting dares in reality T.V history. And it’s all decided by T.D.I’s version of… spin the bottle!” (Gestures to the wheel which does have a bottle-shaped spinner)

Blaineley- “Starting with...Leonard, Dave, Sky, Dawn, Jen, Tom, Cody, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Crimson, B, Sammy and Amy, Duncan, Noah, Emma, Sugar, Brody, and finally… Sveltlana, Vito, Chester, Manitoba Smith, and Mike!”  
Courtney - “.....why do all of Mike’s personalities have their own squares?”

Chris- “We couldn’t resist seeing what different inspiration for dares they had!”

Heather- “Real mature Chris. Also what gives with this challenge? Do we look like grade-schoolers? Why not just play Seven Minutes of Heaven in a tacky basement closet?” (Both Courtney and Brick give weirded out looks at Heather)

Chris - “Well, you guys are in like, what, 9th Grade or 10th Grade whatever? So really, you are technically GRADE schoolers.”

Heather- “We’re still more popular than the average grade schoolers.” (Flips her hair defiantly) “Well, I am anyway.”

Blaineley- “Here’s how this work. One of you will take a turn spinning the wheel, and whenever it lands on a contestant, or, ex contestant, you will have to perform the dare submitted by that contestant! There will be no telling AT ALL what the dare will be? Perhaps it will be easy. Or hard. Or harder. Or GROSSER than the previous one! If you complete it, you will earn yourself a freebie which you can use to skip a dare, but, would you really want to use something like that the first time you get it? (She holds up a colorful looking soda bottle as the freebie.) Your choice~. You can ALSO choose to dare other people to do the dare, buuuuuut you don’t get freebies that way. Infact, if they complete the dare, THEY get one! However, if they OR you refuses to the complete the dare……...it’s instant elimination. No campfire ceremony, nothing. It’s sudden! And I knooooow you want that $100,000.” (A canoe drops down with all the greenbacks on it.)

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Courtney- “It’ll take a lot more than a sudden death challenge to intimidate me…” (Looks slightly uneasy) “A little more…” (Groans) “I hope I don’t get Duncan’s dare… or Amy’s.”

Blaineley- “Ok, which one will volunteer first to tackle a torrent of treacherous, terrifying troubles?”

(Brick stands up and salutes)

Brick - “I will more than gladly take the task of this honourable mission!”

Chris- “My guess, he’s a goner.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Chris- “So me and Chef have this bet going around, whoever pukes first has to pony up a 100 bucks! Of course, Blaineley skipped out because she’s cheap and can’t bare the thought of spending a little at all! Except on clothes.”

Brick- (Spins the wheel)

(He anxiously awaits his dare….it comes from………)

(Duncan)

Blaineley- “Duncan dares you to… Leap off the cliff from the first episode, blindfolded.”

Courtney- “Wha?! Oh Duncan, are you trying to kill us now?”

Heather- “Maybe kill YOU now.”

Courtney- “He’d kill you before he’d kill me.”

Brick- “That is a bit daunting… but once you’ve done it once, you can do it again, even blindfolded. I accept the dare with open arms!”

Blaineley - “Wow. Such bravery. Or deathwish. Either way, onto the dare you go!”

(We then see the dare. Brick is now blindfolded and eagerly awaiting completion of the dare, though, he’s facing away from the cliff edge)

Brick - “Okay...I can do this….I can do this….just...picture….happy…..place.”

Chris - “Now remember dude, keep the blindfold on or you lose the dare! I don’t care how DARK it is without the ability to see!”

Brick - “D-d-d-d-dark?!” (And then Chris gently tips Brick over the edge of the cliff) “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” (He screams like that all the way down, right into the water. When he resurfaces, he is still screaming, but also still blindfolded)

(When we return to the amphitheater, Brick is wet and rubbing his muscles tenderly, having landed rather roughly in the water. But he has a freebie.)

Blaineley- “Time will tell if that risk was worth it. Who’s next to volunteer?”

Heather- “ME!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather- “One freebie already on the board? I’d have to be an idiot not to get the next one. This challenge works on how much guts you can muster up to gain freebies and then force a more squeamish player to do dares when they don’t have any freebies.”

Heather - “Me! I’m going next! I am NOT missing out on a freebie, and I don’t care what it is, I’m doing it!” (She determinedly walks up and goes to spin the wheel)

(She has this evil smirk on her face)

(She spins the wheel)

(It spins)

(In the end, it lands on Dave)

Heather- (Smirks) “I know HE would NEVER demand something gross or disgusting.”

Blaineley- “Dive into a pool of green jelly, maggots, and cockroaches and swim to the other side.”

Heather- “DAMMIT!” (Pounds her fist on the table as Courtney giggles) “I should’ve dared Courtney!”

Courtney - “Well, too bad you already agreed to do it~”

Chris- (Looks a little grossed out) “Oh geez… this’ll be something.”

(The pool is presented outside the ampitheater. It’s small and shallow but that also ensures maximum coverage and contact with the creepy crawlies and gooshy jelly inside it.)

Heather - (Shudders as she soon faces her dare, clearly not having anticipated it. However, to the amazement and gasps of everyone, once she becomes determined and clenches her fist, she actually jumps in and does it)

(The actual swimming is off-screen, but even Courtney is shown gagging and in disgust, albeit smiling as well, as she sees Heather go through this.)

(Chris, Chef and Blaineley are all just disgusted and gagging)

(Brick is horrified)

Heather- (Climbs out of the other end shrieking hysterically as she’s covered in jelly, crawling cockroaches and maggots) “Getoffmegetoffmegetoffmegetoffmeeeeeeeee!! “HELPPPPPPPPPPP!!!”

(Then, Courtney starts laughing at Heather’s misery)

(How or when Heather got the things off her is not shown, rather we just jump cut back to when everyone is back to the challenge. She has wrapped herself in a towel and is sitting down at the stand looking pale and unnerved.)

(She has a freebie bottle resting in front of her though)

Heather- “O-ok Courtney… maybe your fear of green jelly isn’t s-so lame… that was SO disgusting…”

Courtney- “I’m more shocked that Dave was so cruel with his dare. I thought he’d be a lot lighter than that to be honest.”

Chris- “On that ‘lighter’ note. Courtney, your turn.”

Courtney- “Alright…” (She spins the wheel.)

(As it spins, she crosses her fingers)

(She winces)

(And then…….it lands on……………..Amy and Sammy)

Courtney- (Groans) “Smashing…”

Chris- “The dare is… ‘Make everyone in the room want to root against you.’”

Courtney- (Does a double take) “Excuse me?”

Chris- “Basically make yourself someone to HATE! That everyone just wants you to lose hard and fall on your face! That also includes, me, Blaineley, and Chef.”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Courtney- “That’s actually a very intellectual dare of reverse psychology. Well-played Amy and Sammy. I could dare Brick this and make him waste his freebie but I need to get a freebie too or else Heather will abuse the crap out of me. Decisions, decisions.”

Courtney- “I dare Brick.” (Brick looks perplexed and Heather smirks.)

Heather- “Too proud to make yourself look bad Courtney?”

Courtney- “For starters Brick could never hate me so I’d fail this dare even if I made him kill a puppy or something.” (Folds her arms)

Brick- “... I-I’ll use my freebie. I don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. Also you could scare me Courtney…” (Holds up his freebie as Courtney looks a little flustered.)

Heather - “Wow, you two are just giving up today, aren’t you? And you really think you can defeat me? FOOLS!”

Courtney- (Leers) “Of course we can maggot maiden. Just you wait.”

Heather - “I’d like to see you try.”

Blaineley- “Back to Brick!”

Brick- (Spins the wheel, looking a bit scared without his freebie)

(It lands on Crimson.)

Brick - (Eyes widen in fear and dread at this)

Blaineley - “Listen to the theme song of My Little Friendship, Magic is Ponies for 10 hours straight while skipping through a meadow of flowers mostly of the colour of pink while small animals prance in the meadow with you……..oddly specific.”

Brick- “10 hours? W-wait what is My Little Friendship? I don’t really watch all that many cartoons…”

(Blaineley shrugs)

Chris McLean - “Oh my GOD, like, REALLY? Do you NOT KNOW WHAT THAT IS? UGH, MY FELLOW FAN-I-I mean…...I have no idea what that is….either…..heheh……”

Brick- “I guess I dare… Heather to do it?” (Heather gasps)

Heather- “WHAT? Do I look like I have 10 hours to waste doing something that girly? I’m a queen not a namby pamby pony princess.”

Blaineley- “Then does milady want to use her freebie?” (Teasing)

Heather- “... You know what, whatever, I’ll do it. I mean at least it’s easy. Take me to the flower meadow!”

(One jump cut later, Heather is standing in the aforementioned meadow. Headphones with CD Player upon her head. Small fluffy rabbits and small chirping birds are about.)

(She rolls her eyes as she is about to do this. She soon starts skipping gleefully in the meadow, fake giggling, and spinning around. The animals look at her like she insane as do the other contestants and hosts.)

(10 minutes later though…)

Chris- “Ok that’s time!”

Brick- “But wasn’t even an hour.”

Blaineley- “Yeah… our producers don’t want this challenge taking over 10 hours of a very important 24 hour session. So we cut it to 10 minutes.”

Heather- (Fist pumps the air) “YES!” (Suddenly a raccoon leaps onto her and grabs onto the C-D player) “Hey! I was listening to that!” (They get into a brief fight as the scene transitions to the next dare.)

(Now Heather still keeps her freebie, Courtney & Brick have none)

(Heather gleefully laughs as she spins the wheel and eagerly awaits her next dare)

(Spinning, spinning, spinning)

(It’s……………………………….Cody)

Chris- “Drop a tray of ice into your undies, and let em melt.”

Heather- “Surely with her fiery temper this’ll be a cinch. Right Courtney?”

Courtney- (Looks unamused) “Botheration.” (Chef holds up a bucket of ice cubes in front of her. Courtney grabs onto them desperately and carefully puts them in her underwear.)

(We then see Courtney, cringing and wincing as she has ice cubes inside of her underwear, dripping and melting, in the process making her pants look exceptionally wet. The coldness and the wetness do not a happy Courtney make)

Courtney- “A-at least i-it wasn’t gross…”

Chris - “And it looks like the little guy got to-” (He sees a glare from Blaineley coupled with her shaking her head) “Moving on to the next dare!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick- “These dares are so brutal…! I’m alarmed at the sheer audacity and danger that our campers are forcing us to do! I mean to imagine they had such dark, aggressive, deadly thoughts is definitely a startling revelation… yet I still have no idea what My Little Friendship is.” (Looks concerned.)

Courtney- (Spins the wheel in annoyance)

(It lands on Sugar.)

Courtney and Heather - “OH *BLEEP*!”

Blaineley - “Pin the….”(Sees the dare and looks revolted and tears up the paper before pulling another one out of her pocket) “Okay, no, we are NOT doing that! Luckily, she did submit a second dare. That second dare is……….fail a beauty pageant………..okay…...are these people even TRYING to come up with actual dares?”

Chris - “To be fair, it WAS her second one. I still kinda wanna go with the first.”

Blaineley - “And I can think of many, MANY different reasons why we should NOT.”

Courtney- “I’ll just dare Heather again.”

Heather- (Scowls) “Well I’m using my freebie this time. Besides, I’m so gorgeous that I’d naturally win any pageant.” (Holds it up) “Nice try Sugar.” (Flips the bird to the camera, showing that there’s certainly still some tension between them.)

Blaineley - “Well then, on to the next dare! Brick, roll away!”

(Brick gulps a bit before approaching the wheel. With one mighty spin he prepares himself for what’s coming)

(After some spinning………………..LeShawna)

(There is no dare explaining scene….instead, we just cut to Brick tightroping across shark-infested waters, while carrying steaks hanging on a pole along with him. The look on his face is one of pure terror)

Brick- “Focus on the other side, focus on the other side, don’t pay attention to the enemy…” (A shark snaps off a steak right next to him) “PROUD MARY KEEP ON ROLLING!” (He then just sprints in complete fear to the other end of the rope to safety, panting heavily.)

(The scene jumps back to the contestants table with Brick having a freebie and being the only one to have one.)

Blaineley- “Not many gross dares yet besides Dave’s and Sugar’s… initial one.” (Shivers)

(Chris and Chef look to one another competitively, still having the dare be on. Heather goes up to spin the wheel next.)

(After some spinning, it lands on……………………..Leonard)

Chris- “... ‘Slay the Dragon.’”

Heather- “... What does that even mean?”

(Sure enough, in a scene transition, she finds that it means confronting an alligator dressed in a dragon costume with only a tree branch to use to beat it in the woods.)

Heather- “Me against that crazy croc? Ugh… fine, I’ll take it out!” (She runs towards it hollering a battle cry) “RARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHH!!”

(The ‘Dragon’ spins around swiftly and whaps Heather with her tail, knocking her to the ground.)

Heather- “Oof…!” (Rubs her cheek) “That’s it, prepare to be smited!” (She leaps into it and starts whapping it’s head numerous times with the stick.) “DIEEEEEEE!!!” (Sure enough the crocodilian is knocked unconscious and leaves Heather as the glorious champion of the realm.) “Hah! Bring it on nerds!”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Heather- “That was strangely satisfying actually… though after this freebie I should start daring Courtney and Brick with my dares. Any longer and Brick will start having more freebies than me and Courtney could make me use up my freebie.”

(Following that, we see Courtney’s turn again. She takes a deep breathe before spinning the wheel for herself)

(She looks anxious until the moment of truth……….)

(She lands on Brody.)

Blaineley- “Give a purple nurple to a bear.”

Courtney- “Uhh… ok. I nominate Heather.”

Heather- “STOP nominating me! I already tackled a creature! Very cowardly of you to keep passing all these dares.”

Courtney- “Like you wouldn’t do the same?”

Heather- “I’ve done my share of dares. So I’ve at least EARNED my place!”

Courtney - “Hmph!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Courtney - “I figured that EVENTUALLY a dare that Heather wouldn’t be willing to do would come across. I just had to be patient!”

(For this dare, we cut to the view of outside a cave in the first)

(Heather casually, though fearfully in her face, walks into the cave)

(Moment of silence)

(PINCH)

(RAWR)

Heather - “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” (Runs out of the cave screaming in terror)

(The bear emerges and then stands on its hind legs. It rubs its now very sensitive nipples… underneath the fur since we can’t really see them.)

Heather- (Is huffing and looks relieved) “I’m getting really tired of bears…”

Chris- “Brick! Time for you to a go go!”

(Brick is nervous, though he still too goes up for his dare)

(With one nice spin and some waiting, it’s revealed to be………………….Sky)

Blaineley- “Kiss someone who is currently in a romantic relationship and say ‘I am a *beep*.”

Brick- “Something tells me I know who this dare was meant for…” (Looks back to Heather.)

Heather- “Don’t. Even. Think about it!”

Brick- (Gulps) “I…”

Courtney- “C’mon Brick! It has her name written all over it! We could make this an all Killer Bass finale if we pull this off! Take charge of your destiny!” (Clenches her fist)

Brick- “Huh… you’re right! I nominate Heather to do this dare.” (He salutes)

Heather- (Facepalms) “Oh for the love of…”

Courtney- (Sheepish) “You don’t have to salute every-time someone tells you to do something Brick…”

Brick - (Sheepish smile)

Heather - (Rolls her eyes…..then she looks in disdain at both Brick and Courtney) “You two both realize that you two are the only ones here in relationships, right?”

Courtney- (Initially caught off guard by this….but quickly finds her way out) “Technically me and Duncan are split at the moment. I’m waiting for his redemption before reconsideration of romance.”

Brick - “Then that means that……...oh……”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Courtney- “Ok maybe I didn’t think that out properly. But if Brick accepted the dare what was he going to do? Kiss the hosts? It doesn’t seem as if Jen or the others are here anyway so… it’s kind of a lose-lose situation for Brick. I hope he understands.”

Heather - “...........” (She grimaces……….and closes her eyes before puckering up, and…..kissing Brick……..on the cheek)

Brick - “.......”

Heather - “Bleck! There! Done! I kissed him! She didn’t specify WHERE or HOW I had to kiss him.”

Chris- “Uh uh uhn. You have five seconds to say the magic words she specifically requested or that counts as a failure.”

Heather - “Ugh, fine! I am a *BLEEP*.”

Courtney- (Can’t keep herself from laughing) “BAHAHAHAHAHA! I-it’s so true though… AHAHAHA! T-the way you dress… AHAHAHAHIEEEEEE!!” (She pounds the table out of sheer thrill.)

Brick- (Blushing slightly) “I’m glad someone found it funny…”

(Heather meanwhile, is leering ever so angrily at the laughing C.I.T.)

Chris- “Come along *beep*. The bottle awaits.”

Blaineley- “Really Chris? Grow up.”

Heather- (Rolls her eyes) “Thank you Blaineley…” (She spins it in annoyance.)

(The wheel lands on Dawn.)

Blaineley - “Pin the…….okay….WHO MADE DUPLICATES OF SUGAR’S DARE?!” (Silence, she gets no answer. She rolls eyes and throws the initial card away before reading Dawn’s actual dare) “Dawn’s REAL dare is………...Pour 10 Gallons of pure tree sap into a cowboy hat, and then drink it all in one gulp!”

Heather - “......................”

Blaineley - “Well, Heather? What will it be?”

Heather- “Well since she’s such a passerby… Courtney can do the dare.”

Courtney- (Winces) “Oh boy…”

(Chef drains some tree sap into a rather big cowboy hat until the sap practically drips out of the cowboy hat. He roughly hands it to Courtney, spilling some sap on her much to her nervousness. She takes a deep breath and lets it out. Finally she starts chugging the sap down from the hat, never stopping until the last sappy drop is drunk.)

Courtney- (Wipes her mouth) “There! Finished... !” (She burps loudly and covers her mouth in embarrassment.) “Excuse me.”

Chris - “Next dare!”

(We then see the wheel spinning again, this time for Courtney’s turn yet again. She anxiously awaits her next dare, watching as the wheel spins around and around until finally landing on one person…….)

(It’s…………..Vito)

Chris- “Ride a motorcycle around the island for five minutes in your swimsuit.”

Courtney- “That sounds perverted in every way…” (Grimaces)

Blaineley- “So are you going to take the dare or pass it along?”

Courtney- “I think I can tackle it. I need a freebie.”

Heather- “It’s sad that it takes one of Mike’s personalities to get you to man up.”

Courtney- “Oh just be quiet Heather!” (She gets up and goes to get changed.)

(We immediately transition to when Courtney is both in her swimsuit and on the motorcycle. She’s not very enthusiastic about it, but is determined to accomplish this dare anyway)

Chris - “Aaaaaand…..GO!”

(Courtney revs up the bike and begins her beach long drive)\

(During it, Chris and Blaineley are watching, sipping some iced teas.)

Chris - “What is WITH these dares? NONE OF THEM ARE GROSS AT ALL!”

Blaineley - “Oh give it time, Chris. I’m sure they will come…..unfortunately.”

Chris - “You’d better be right! Because right now, I’m very, VERY disappointed!”

(We then transition to when Courtney has completed the dare and earned her freebie)

Courtney- (Sweaty and actually looking very sexy as a result) “Hoof… no wonder Duncan is into them.”

Chris- “... Vito has good taste in dares.” (Blaineley rolls her eyes.)

**[MONTAGE]**

(Wheel lands on Svetlana)

Brick- (Dressed in a ballerina’s outfit, complete with tutu and pointe shoes, he performs a clumsy but dedicated ballet routine.)

((Wheel lands on Manitoba Smith)

Heather- (Is offered a plate full of suspicious looking meat, presumably from some Australian creature. It doesn’t look especially appetizing and so she uses her freebie on it.)

(Chef and Chris get a whiff of the meat and look repulsed at it and about to vomit. But they hold it in.)

(Wheel lands on Chester)

Courtney- (Has a set of old dentures that look like they’ve been used to death and with great disgust in her face, she’s forced to put them in her teeth and bare a weird and uncomfortable smile.)

Chris- (Looks ready to vomit and Chef actually tries to hit him on the back to force him to spit out the contents but Blaineley pushes Chef away in annoyance.) “T-thanks…” (Swallows his vomit.)

(Wheel lands on Mike)

Brick- (Is chained to a stall in the bathroom and is forced to lick the floor. It’s unclear why he even accepted it without using a freebie but it may be montage logic.)

Chris- (Pretends not to notice while Chef looks squeamish.)

(Wheel lands on Mike again by a twist of fate)

Heather- (Is hitting herself repeatedly in the face without any remorse.)

(Wheel lands on Crimson again)

Courtney- (Is carefully finishing the design of a pentagram in the girl’s cabin using red paint. She has noticeable stains on her clothes from the tiresome process.)

(Wheel lands on Noah)

Brick- (Appears to use one of his freebies on it, looking uneasy. Courtney and Heather just roll their eyes. It probably had something to do with sarcasm.)

(Wheel lands on Sugar again)

Heather- (Is rolling around in the mud in a pigpen with actual pigs. She actually appears to be disgusted herself.)

(Wheel lands on Cody again)

Courtney- (Is offered a plate of dog food. She gives an irritated expression and uses her freebie to avoid the offensive offer.)

**[MONTAGE OVER]**

(After the montage. We can see that Brick has one freebie, Heather has two freebies, and Courtney has one.)

Chris- “Ok there were some more disgusting dares but honestly I’m getting bored. Most of these dares are things people do for fun! Sheesh! Come on up Brick!”

Brick- (Is about to salute but remembers what Courtney said earlier and stops himself) “Sir yes.” (He spins the wheel.)

(It lands on Tom.)

Blaineley- “Watch a... “ (Eyes widen) “porno without taking your eyes off it once.”

(Courtney, Heather, Chris, and Chef all gasp while Brick just looks puzzled.)

Brick- “Is that like a movie…?”

Blaineley- “You bet it is… wow, I didn’t think he’d have this in him. That’s diabolical…”

Courtney- “I will NOT watch anything of the sort. Brick, please don’t force me to do something so hideous!”

Heather- “You have a freebie you big baby!”

Courtney- “It’s called conserving power! It sounds like you would enjoy watching it based on that comment!”

Heather- “As if…!”

Brick- “Girls, girls, don’t complain. I think I shall valiantly attempt this dare myself! It doesn’t sound that bad to me.” (Courtney and Heather gasp again) “... Are you two hyperventilating?”

Chris- “Dude seriously? From one guy to another, use the freebie… this thing is bad enough to be auto-censored by the producers when this episode airs!”

Brick- “I refuse to cower before something with so much build-up. I am a soldier, a top three finalist, and the only guy left! So bring it!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick- (Looking unusually flustered and maybe even hot and bothered, pulling on the neck of his shirt) “I look b-back on that… and think, ‘what WAS I thinking…?’ Hah…” (He fans himself with his other hand.)

(We see a view of the computer from the rear side, putting the offending footage out of view. However, we do get the sight of Brick’s reaction to it. This is the only time since the contestants arrived that any of them have seen a computer or been online. For our ears safety, he seems to also have headphones on, blocking out any sounds from the audience that no doubt would cross the TV-MA line.)

(Heather, Courtney, Chris, Blaineley and Chef await for him to finish)

Brick- “W-what kind of… weird training exercises is this…?! What are those guys thinking...?! And why are they so flexible…?” (He blushes and looks a mix between intrigued and horrified)

Chef- (Hearing his comments makes him VERY nauseous) “Mmph…” (He finally can’t hold it in and vomits on the floor.)

Blaineley- “ACK! Don’t get it on my shoes…!” (Steps away from him.)

Chris- (Looking similarly uncomfortable) “I-I’ll take those ten dollars thank you…”

(Chef’s arm weakly holds up the ten dollar bills that Chris snatches with a half-hearted smirk.)

(A grueling fifteen minutes later…)

Brick- (Has his head slumped over the stand, possibly mortified and is just groaning… in a manner that makes it hard if it’s out of pain or something else.) “Uhhhhhhhnnnnnn…”

Courtney- (Looking appropriately concerned, she turns to Heather.) “You think Tom and Jen consulted each other on their dare ideas?”

Heather- “I imagine they intended that dare for me since these eliminated contestants seem to LOVE torturing me.”

Blaineley- (Puts a freebie by Brick) “Well thank god that’s over with! Heather, you’re move.”

(Heather gets up and spins the wheel)

(It lands on…………………………...Dawn again)

Blaineley- “Make an offering to the Earthmother.”

Heather- “Uh… weird, and tacky. I think I’ll let Brick handle this one.”

Courtney- “But he just went through a traumatic experience!”

Heather- “Oh so are you willing to volunteer?”

Courtney- “Yes! Leave this to me!”

(Courtney wanders the woods with a very familiar looking tranquilizer gun. A deer runs by and she shoots it with a dart, knocking it unconscious, frozen and vulnerable. The scene swiftly transitions to a raccoon, rabbit, bird, and even the purple nurpled bear being shot down successfully in quick succession. Next, the scene transitions to Courtney lighting some candles around a carefully placed bouquet of flowers with the precision of Lumiere. Finally, she places the bear against the tree with the deer sleeping peacefully in his lap. The raccoon, rabbit, and bird in return are sleeping on top of the deer. The final offering thus is a beautiful art installation of flowers, candles, and animals, all blessing the presence of the Earthmother.)

Courtney- “Ta-DAAAAAAAA!”

(Blaineley, Chris, and Chef are all awestruck)

(Like, almost uncharacteristically awestruck)

Blaineley - “Wow…..I’m…..I’m sure the earthmother would be quite pleased with this… whoever and wherever she is.”

Chef - “I know I would.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Courtney- “Who’d thought I be doing so much art in this semifinal challenge? First the pentagram and now a blessing to the Earthmother… I hope I don’t get weird dreams tonight.” (Cringes) “But more importantly, this is getting exhausting. We need to start focusing down on Heather before she outlasts me OR Brick.”

(Then we see Courtney pull Brick in up close just before the next dare starts, whispering right into his ear)

Courtney - “Brick! We need to discuss something important!”

Brick - (Looking recovered from the porno.) “Yes, Ms. Courtney?”

Courtney - “Heather. We need to team up and take her down now before the dares start getting harder! Or else….she’ll be in the finals!”

Brick- “And then she’ll do to us what those guys did to each other! Except they won’t appear to enjoy it…” (Courtney facepalms.)

Courtney- “Don’t even mention the porno please. Focus on the game! So here’s the deal. We’ll combine our freebies together and pass all and any dares that are especially terrible onto her. That way all her freebies will be used up and she’ll eventually find a dare that she can’t handle and crack. Got it?”

Brick- “You’re right Courtney… very well! It’s time to finish this semi-final and bring the troops back home! Chris! Blaineley! Chef! I wish to split my freebies between myself and Courtney for free use on any of the dares!”

Chris - “Done!”

Heather - (While they are splitting the freebies) “WHAT! That is SO unfair?! They are obviously trying to do that so that they can gang up on me and pummel me with dares! Get out your rule book and do some rule checking!”

Blaineley - “I don’t think we ever said that splitting freebies was against the rules.”

Chris - “Or that there even were rules like that at all so….yeah. It’s fine with me.”

(Blaineley just nods)

(Heather folds arms and grimaces)

Courtney- (Spins the wheel next as it is her turn. It lands on Jen) “Ah my old friend.”

Blaineley- “Take an unflattering selfie and post it in social media.”

Courtney- “Heather, here’s your chance to become famous like you’ve always wanted.”

Heather- “AUGHHHHHHH!!!” (Is handed a selfie stick and starts posing awkwardly as she takes snapshots.)

**[MONTAGE]**

(Wheel lands on Ezekiel)

(Heather is shown having to pick her nose with her own finger. She is utterly disgusted with having to do this)

(Wheel lands on B)

(Heather is forced to be completely and utterly silent while also being forced to scroll through an image gallery of Sanic the Porcupine fan art and fan fiction, of the particularly cringe variety)

(Wheel lands on Amy and Sammy again)

(Heather is now shown having to eat a hard boiled egg while laying on her back)

(Courtney and Brick proudly display their freebies and potent immunity against most of the dares coming Heather’s way.)

(Wheel lands on Leonard again)

(Now Heather is forced to sing a song about transforming into a dragon while being sprinkled with confetti. Courtney and Brick applaud at her performance.)

(Wheel lands on LeShawna again.)

(Heather is now riding a unicycle over a tightrope between the cliff and the dock of shame while it is lit on fire behind her and she has to juggle chipmunks in her hands that are very angry and attempt attacking her many times)

(A slightly singed and bitten Heather watches as the wheel lands lastly on Dave again.)

(Heather now has to dump oil all over herself before taking a walk through a pool of wet and dampened mud followed by taking a bath in a tub of melted down meat that was allowed to cool, and being ‘washed off’ with a mixture of water, sand and kitchen grease)

**[MONTAGE OVER]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(The commercial opens up with a view of Camp Wawanakwa and a very funky, epic, endgame sounding music playing. A male speaker starts to speak to the camera.)

Male: “1 game show changed the scope of teens and reality T.V show forever.”

(A clip plays)

Heather - “Well I’m not really scared of anything, but I’ve never really liked Sumo Wrestlers. I’m not really scared of them though.”

Sugar- “Ain’t you asian though? You seem like you’d be all over em.”

(Heather and Emma both don’t know whether or not to claim ‘racist’ on that)

(Clip ends.)

Male: “We saw romance, tears, sweat, blood, tempers, cheers, and crazy twists!”

(Clip plays)

(‘We see what they are replying about…...on the boat….are two contestants from the past. Namely, Sky and B. Behind them is a background of fire as if the boat they came from arrived straight from the depths of the earth, purely for dramatic effect. Sky appears to have a determined or angry look to her face, B is his usual silent and calm self)

Chris McLean - “RETURNING TO THE COMPETITION DUE TO OVERWHELMING FAN DEMAND, IT’S AMY IN A SKY COSTUME, AND B!”

Sammy - (Puts her hands on hips and looks at the intercom)

Chris McLean - “Okay, okay, it’s just Sky. I wanted to see if that would work! Hahahaha!”

(Clip ends)

Male: “And after 18 eliminations! We are down to the final three and in a few moments, a final two!” (Clips rapidfire play the eliminated contestant’s faces before showing the original entrances of Heather, Brick, and Courtney respectively to the island.) “Which one of these three competitive competitors will win the coveted $100,000 prize?”

Male: “Will it be the alpha female and mastermind of the season Heather?”

(Clip plays)

CONFESSIONAL ----------> Heather- “I can’t even remember the last time I had this much influence on a big group of people. I feel almost like a goddess.

(Clip ends)

Male: “Or maybe the self-proclaimed team player and feisty C.I.T Courtney?”

(Clip plays)

CONFESSIONAL -------> Courtney - "While yes a little annoying at first, I quickly realized my team was finally listening to me for once. All I had to do was keep moving, and I'd outlast all of them. All my team had to do, was to keep following after me."

(Clip ends)

Male: “And finally, the last potential winner and only guy remaining, cheerful cadet Brick?”

Brick- “Yeah! I’d never lie to anybody. I used to lie to myself for awhile… but now I’m able to share both my passions in life. Fashion and the military. Let’s keep on winning these challenges!”

(Clip ends)

Male: “They’ve had their share of drama, intensity, and breakdowns!”

(Clips plays)

Heather- (Goes in for the coup de grace, cradling Dave’s face in her hands. The poor boy is just disillusioned and seems barely aware of her.) “Maybe Sky thinks you’re a coward, but I… think you’re really talented.” (She smiles and then… KISSES Dave.)

Dave- “...!” (His eyes seem to go blank as Heather kisses him. A single tear rolls down his right eye as his mind tries to process what just happened. His first kiss was taken by a stranger after hearing that the girl of his dreams didn’t really care for him and was using him all along. He just stands there looking rather dead inside.)

Courtney- “It’s called confidence LeShawna. If I didn’t have any, I would’ve been even more torn up about what Duncan did to me! And besides, you two have won. You’re going to vote me off next Ceremony because I’m such a threat and that I’m all alone and that I should run back to the arms of someone who deceived me. I’m. OVER. IT.”

CONFESSIONAL ---------> Brick- “They seem to be certain that Emma’s going home but that’s no reason for me to let my guard down. She’s performed more admirably than me during the merge after all and won more invincibilities. I very well could lose tonight…” (He takes a deep breath and sighs)

(Clip ends)

Male: “Find out on the highly-anticipated Total Drama Island finale! Coming soon!” (The commercial ends with a picture of all three competitors making their strangest expressions throughout the season.)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

Courtney: (Spins the bottle once more with a victorious expression.)

(It lands on…….. EMMA.)

Heather - “Finally. At least Emma wouldn’t be even capable of thinking up a dare THAT awful!”

Chris - “Oh. You’ll love this one then. Have, your head shaved, by Chef!”

Heather- (Eyes widen and a dramatic music cue plays) “WHAT?!”

Courtney- (Hi-fives Brick) “Lawyers rule!”

(Heather sits in the barber’s chair while Chef Hatchet holds an electric razor, ready to tear down Heather’s lustrous, long locks. Heather looks more terrified than ever before in this game.)

Chris - “What’ll it be Heather? Do you take the dare? Or, do you take the dock?”

Blaineley - “The hardest choice a woman could make.”

(Heather looks at the razor in fear, then at a canoe carrying the prize money, then at the dock)

(She repeats these eye movements)

(Then she also looks at an eagerly waiting Courtney and Brick)

(All while the razor nears her more and more…..)

(Heather then does the most shocking thing ever in this season. She kicks the razor out of Chef’s hands. However, the momentum of her kick and the razor’s trajectory and weight sends it flying upward… and then down, straight onto Heather’s hair itself.)

Heather-- (Toppling down backwards on the chair as the pieces of hair start to fly off) “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” (When the chair is sat back up, Heather looks like a tarnished celebrity. Bits of her glamorous hair are all that remain and are shaped jaggedly and uneven while her bald head stands prominent in front of all the witnesses. What’s worse is that her decision-making has completely backfired. She feels her head.) “Huh, wha, UHHHHH!” (She is trembling in a mixture of fury, horror, and shock.)

Blaineley - “Wow. I feel SO hard for you. These locks will be donated to wig-makers right away…”

Chris- “It looks like, after a season of drama-stirring, Heather’s out!”

Heather- “But… NO! He shaved my head! I fulfilled the dare so I’m still in this!”

Blaineley- “But you didn’t accept the dare so really this was just a series of unfortunate events. By not properly accepting the dare or passing it on to either Courtney or Brick, your time in this game is done.”

Brick- “That’s… actually pretty degrading. I’m SO sorry Heather…” (Does seem sympathetic.)

Courtney- “She had it coming for a LONG time.”

Heather - “RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGHHHHHHHH!”

(This scream is so loud and long that not only does it make trees ruffle - sending birds flying out, but it also can be heard at the resort as Leonard, Sky, Ezekiel, Dawn, B, Amy, Tom, Brody, Sugar, Crimson, Noah, Cody, Sammy, Dave, Duncan, Jen, Mike, LeShawna and Emma are all sitting by the pool in oddly the same positions they were at the night Heather won her mansion, though now LeShawna is seated beside Brody and Emma is on Noah’s lap)

(They all look up to the sky in confusion at hearing the end of the scream)

(Then we cut to a squirrel as it, to the dramatic music, turns and looks at the camera with a dramatic look to it’s eyes)

(Then we cut back to camp, where Heather grabs onto Chris’s shirt as though to strangle him. Chris is startled at first but recovers quickly.)

Chris- “Sorry, against the rules.”

Heather- “You said there WERE no rules! I’ve had to put up with psychopaths, alliances, heinous challenges, annoyances, and the worst eating experiences mankind has been put through! I will NOT let this go! I deserve to stay GODDAMMIT!”

Blaineley- “Sorry, but ratings do not determine which contestant stays. So ultimately, to recap. You are the loser of this episode and Courtney and Brick are moving onto the finale. Killer Bass- 2. Screaming Gophers- 0.” (Heather looks mortified.)

Courtney- “Ahhh! YES! YESYESYESYESYES!! Top 2 at long last!” (She jumps up and down excitedly.)

Brick- “I can’t believe I made it! Jen! Troops! Mama! This one’s for you! BOOYAH!” (Is just as stoked and dances on the table.)

Heather- “FINE! But mark my words that you all SUCK! I am NOT rooting for either one of you and I’m going to make sure these hosts and this entire show hear my attorneys!” (She stomps off, defeated and bitter.)

Chris- “We’re prepared. We’ve had plenty of episodes to tackle the law.” (He, Blaineley, Chef, and the top two of Brick and Courtney follow them out.)

(When the camera transitions, we see Heather on the Boat of Losers, a place she never imagined being on, looking furious. Chef is boarding the Boat of Losers to driver her away as Heather continues screaming bloody murder.)

Heather- “Plenty of episodes to reflect when I sue you for EVERYTHING you’ve done! Making me flash my unmentionables twice! The disgusting camp food! Making me go around all night in nothing but my bathrobe! The horrendous company! And FREAKING splitting my alliance from me on the eating challenge!” (It’s hilarious that she’s still bitter about that.)

(The Boat finally starts to pull away as Heather quiets down, arms folded and still glaring daggers. Courtney and Brick look a bit surprised and even pitying at Heather’s behavior but it’s time for Blaineley and Chris to sign off.)

Blaineley- “With the former owner of the prized mansion gone, the mansion will instead house Courtney and Brick for the remainder of the game. Our top two ladies and gentleman.” (Courtney waves friendly at the camera and Brick salutes.)

Chris- “And that concludes the semifinals of Total Drama Island! Stay-”

Blaineley - “Stay tuned next week for the thrilling, action packed CONCLUSION TO THE SHOW! On, TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!”

Chris- “... And see who wins the $100,000 on TOTAL! DRAMA! IS-”

Blaineley- “It doesn’t work as well if you say it twice!”

(The camera then cuts back to the Boat of Losers with Heather still being pulled away.)

Heather- “TWICE the drama is what you’ll be getting when I’m through with you! You’ll be PENNILESS! JOBLESS! Neither of you will work on reality T.V AGAIN!” (Brick can be seen waving good-bye to her. The episode ends on this final good-bye from the queen of mean herself.)

**[END OF EPISODE - GOODBYE HEATHER & HEATHER’S HAIR]**


	26. The Very Last Episode, Really!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VOTING FOR THE FINALE IS OVER!
> 
> WINNER WAS DECLARED WITH BOTH DEVIANTART AND AO3 VOTES COUNTED AS A COLLECTIVE!
> 
> THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED, READ, FAVED, COMMENTED, GAVE KUDOS AND EVERYTHING!
> 
> THE FINALE HAS ARRIVED!

(This episode starts off, in a deluxe R.V., where we see Chris McLean sleeping peacefully with the team being 2 am precisely)

(In this unique scene though, we see him sleeping peacefully all alone in his deluxe changing room + bedroom complex, when the door creaks open slowly)

(From this door, comes the figure of Blaineley, creeping into his room and going right up to the alarm clock)

(With a devilish grin, she picks up the clock and sets it back……..to 9 pm. She then snickers and leaves the room with the grin still on her face)

(Some undisclosed time later, Chris is shown getting up from his bed and sneaking over to her room in the deluxe RV, with a smirk of his own. Soon enough, he is shown having interns push a full on washing machine in front of her door, something that makes them all pant and sweat, before happily returning to his sleep, without having reset his clock)

(Only then do we cut to later in the morning, to the time at which point the sun has actually come out, making birds chirp and smaller rodent animals yawn as they woke up from slumber. It was a humble morning, when we cut into the R.V., where we were first introduced to Blaineley angrily yelling and shouting while banging on her bedroom door)

(She hardly says anything that can’t be simple)

(Chris is shown waking up and grumbling in his own room at this, turning to his alarm clock and seeing it’s still only about 2 am or something. He grumbles and covers head with pillow as he tries to go back to sleep)

(As such, Chef just watches, rolls his eyes as he walks outside, and begins speaking to the camera)

Chef - “Alright, listen up you whatever the heck y’all are! Last episode on Total Drama Island, we had a dare challenge, one with hardly any disgustin’ things at all so we never got to see nobody puke shockingly enough. Anyway, it all came down to Brick and that bossy girl versus that other bossy girl when they decided they were gonna whoop her with dares! In the end I had to shave bossy girl’s hair but the ungrateful which decided she wanted to do it herself, but she got eliminated and bald anyway so who the heck cares. Now here I am gettin’ ya’ll ready for the finale of this season! It’s either going to be Brick or that C.I.T. chick in what’s gon’ be the final episode of the season! Good thing too, cuz I got things to do outside this show already!”

**[INTRO SEQUENCE - USE YOUR IMAGINATION]**

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

  
(This is…..a trailer for a DVD collection. Yes, really.)

Announcer - “Kids, do you love Tim and Larry? The Cat and Mouse duo that have been a sensation to cartoons since their inception? Of course you do! And do you love Wollie Wanka and the Candy Factory? You do! Well be prepared to be amazed by this scrumdiddlyumptious DVD collection featuring all of the Tim and Larry classics!”

(The following is a slideshow of all the DVDs as they are talked about)

Announcer - “You’ll get, Tim & Larry: Wollie Wanka and the Candy Factory; Tim & Larry and the Wizard of Wall Street; Tim & Larry and I Dance on Your Grave; Tim & Larry and I know what your Kids did Last Summer; Tim & Larry and Adolescent Heroes Go!; Tim & Larry and Sharkicane; Tim & Larry and Total Drama Island; Tim & Larry and Speedy the Porcupine; Tim & Larry and the Hunchback of Notre Dame; Tim & Larry and Pochahontas; Tim & Larry and Linkin Park; Tim & Larry and The Nutshack; Tim & Larry and Dank Memes; Tim & Larry and King Kong vs Godzilla; Tim & Larry and Pocket Drama: Region Wonderers, and even Tim & Larry: Super Pedro Bros.!”

(One last shot of all the DVDs together in one box set)

Announcer - “All of these movies will be yours for the taking in one super special box set, for the price of $120.99! In addition though, all contestants of Total Drama Island who don’t win, will be mailed this as their consolation prize! What a deal!”

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

(Following the commercial segment, we cut back to the R.V. Chris has just realized what time it actually is and rushes out of the door still in his sleep robe and with toothbrush in mouth. At the same time, Blaineley is climbing out of her room’s window in her own nightgown and with her hair not yet styled properly.)

Chris McLean - “Mmst timm on tmml mrma!”

(Blaineley suddenly tackles him to the ground)

Blaineley - “NO! THIS IS MY EPISODE!”

Chris - “NO! MINE!”

Blaineley & Chris - “MIIIIIIIINE!” (They begin their fighting off-screen as Chef shows up yet again onto the scene, this time holding a paper which he is reading from)

Chef - “For the first part of the finale, how about we learn…..about our remaining two campers!” (Drill sergeant yell) “CUE THE SLIDESHOW!”

**[SLIDESHOW]**

(Suddenly there is a slideshow brought up where Chef narrates over random pictures of the finalists as he talks about them)

(First up, is Brick)

Chef - “Brick MacArthur is a humble boy, born and raised to be a man of the army. Before coming here on Total Drama, he was one of the top boys back in the boot camp, and on the island, he was one of the only campers actually grateful for the work I did in that kitchen for them! As the only real man left in the competition, it’s honestly commendable that he’s come so far, but his work ain’t done yet!”

(Then, we get Courtney’s slideshow)

Chef - “And then we come to Courtney, who’s been whinin’ and moanin’ all season about bein’ some fancy ol’ C.I.T. as if it really is somethin’ that matters ‘round these here parts. She’s the one girl left in the game, but there were like three or somethin’ others before her so that ain’t sayin’ much. She’s been winnin’ pretty much her life, and I really don’t get what the heck that no good punk boy Duncan sees in this girl, but it’s his loss I guess. Anyway, only time will tell how Brick will manage against her!”

**[SLIDESHOW ENDS]**

Chef - “And that’s the end o’ that! Now why don’t we actually start this dang finale already?”

(Following that, we finally cut to the mansion that used to belong to the now recently eliminated Heather, which is now the shared residence of both Courtney and Brick)

Courtney- (Appears to be looking over her list) “Ok, I’ve calculated that this final challenge will likely come down to a combination of all the previous challenges we’ve done thus far.”

Brick - “Do you really think so?”

Courtney - “If my calculations are correct, I do.”

Brick- “By the way, we received some mail in the mailbox this morning but instructions were listed to not read it until the finale started.” (Holds up a piece of mail)

Courtney - (Takes it and looks at it) “Huh. Peculiar. I wonder why we would’ve received it. Or why we’re not supposed to open it.”

Brick- “Well it’s now the eve of the battle of the finale! Sergaent Courtney! Open it!”

(Courtney quickly opens it, and wastes no time in reading it)

Courtney- “Lemme see here. ‘Finalists, go to the Confessional Booth to record your thoughts on the show right before the finale. It brings in the drama, the ratings, and a sense of closure.’” (She looks very eager) “GLADLY.”

(Brick Salutes)

Brick - “Mission Accepted!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Courtney - “The entire experience was honestly… not worthy of me making a list of achievements for it. Yes the character building and interactions were a plus but everything else was a bottomless pit of notoriety, obnoxiousness, and PITIFUL living conditions.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Brick - “I am very honoured to have had the chance to participate on this show! It has made so many changes in my life that, I really am grateful for having the opportunity to do it! I’ve made so many friends, even a girlfriend, and have come so far! I can’t wait to participate in this one last challenge! As for the place and people, well, everything reminded me so much of boot camp! Except Heather. We don’t have anyone like her at the boot camp.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ---------- >** Courtney- “The food was APPALLING! The only good thing I got out of this series was the feast I won at the animal hunt challenge! Chef Hatchet obviously must’ve gotten his cooking credentials from a family of trolls!”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Brick - “I actually appreciated the food! I really do wonder how Chef made it so much like the food at boot camp, perhaps he just remembered it from his own experiences with the army! Which is very commendable! I almost want to suggest he could give some cooking pointers to some of the newer cooks back home even!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Chef - “Man, why in the heck is only ONE of these kids grateful for how much work goes into my cookin’! It’s always “Oh, mine’s moving!”, “Ew, mine looks like it’s alive!”, “Gross, yuck! My food’s too cold, too warm and it looks like puke!”, man, I knew I shouldn’t have joined this dang show! I never met a more brattier group o’ picky eaters in my life!”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Courtney- “The people here… oh boy where do I start? Never have I encountered such DESPERATE individuals like Amy, Heather, Sugar, LeShawna, Sky, Leonard, and very slightly Emma, Dave, and Cody. It was especially annoying when people were calling me out for actions I wasn’t really doing. I did meet some very nice individuals at least like Brick, Jen, Mike, Tom, and… (Sighs) yes even Duncan. Still if he hurts me again he will regret it.”

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Brick - “The people here were an honour to compete with! Tom and Jen were the best people I met and opened my eyes to so much, and everyone else was just a joy to be around, even the ones who turned out to be my most powerful competition like LeShawna, Emma, Heather, Duncan and Courtney! Many of them amazed me too, even if at times they also scared me!”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Courtney- “As for what I’ll be remembered for?” (Clips of all the times she called herself a C.I.T play in quick succession before going back to her) “Obviously my winning personality and my professionalism. I did say I’d play with honor and integrity and I kept true to it.”

 **CONFESSIONALS -------- >** Brick - “What will I be remembered for? Well, I hope it will be for my honesty, integrity, bravery and my loyalty and patriotism to this fine country of ours! Though, I’m not sure if I have what it takes to beat Courtney….”

(Following that, we see Chris and Blaineley, along with Chef, after the two main hosts had finally managed to get themselves properly styled and ready for the finale)

(We we see them by two sets of bleachers - one with a Brick banner over it and the other with a Courtney banner over it - just as the aforementioned finalists arrive on the scene as well)

Courtney- “It looks just like when I made my campaign posters!” (She looks genuinely teary-eyed and happy.)

Chris McLean - “Hahaha, yeah, but no. This, is~”

Blaineley - “The finale of Total Drama Island! Where you two will be watched by all of the previously eliminated contestants!”

(The eliminated contestants begin walking onto the scene, starting of course, with Leonard, who is speaking to Sky who is following right after him)

Leonard - “What is a DIVINE Fire Wolf? Oh, it’s like a Fire Wolf, only, unable to be defeated AT ALL! It can engulf itself in flames and hurl itself at its opponent, causing a massive explosion but not harming itself at all! In addition, it can even bend fire itself to it’s will!”

Sky- “Genius…” (Is not really interested, just being nice to him)

(Leonard sits in the Brick bleachers, Sky in the Courtney bleachers)

(Then we see Ezekiel walking onto the scene, he sits on Brick’s side)

Courtney- “Not surprised at all.” (Folds her arms)

(Then see Dawn follow right after)

Dawn- “My tea leaves gave no clear answer as to who will triumph but my side has been determined.” (She sits on Courtney’s side.)

(Then arrives B, Amy, and Sammy. It seems they are all coming together as a group.)

Amy- “I am NOT rooting for Courtney!”

Sammy- “I know that Amy… and I think B does too.” (B nods) “But B does have a lot of respect for Courtney after the pair challenge so…”

Amy- “She made us fight each other to stay alive remember?”

Sammy- “Well yeah but-”

Chris- (Clears throat)

Amy- (Grimaces and goes over to sit on Team Brick, but doesn’t sit down just yet.)

Sammy- “... Oh well, what do you say B?” (B’s already sit down on Team Courtney.) “I didn’t see this one coming. Um… can I just say I’m happy with no matter who wins and sit wherever I want and not be ostracized afterward?”

Brick- “After all the effort you’ve given and trials endured over the season. I salute your decision Sammy.” (He salutes while Courtney merely shrugs.)

(Sammy sits next to B. Amy just ‘pfts’.)

Amy - “I should’ve known you two would pick the LOSER option of COURTNEY! I’m picking the smart option, that is BRICK!” (Sits down)

Courtney- “We get it Lamey…” (Dismisses her with a hand wave)

(Then, Tom and Jen walk onto the scene together)

Tom- “No ifs, ands, buts, or ors about our decision!”

Jen- “We’re rooting for my bae!”

Tom and Jen- “Team Brick Chic!” (They tear off their normal tops to reveal tank-tops with camoflauge print and the text ‘#Brick’ on it.)

Jen- “But hey Courtney, I would also love it if you won too. Give it all you got you two!” (They sit in Brick’s bench.)

(Before we see the Final 2’s reactions, we see the next batch of contestants walk up, in the form of Brody, Sugar and Crimson)

Sugar- “Honestly I spent all night and morn trying to figure out who the toots I’m voting for. Neither of ya I got to know very much. In reality, pageant worthiness I think belongs to me. Neither one of you even dressed up or dolled up.”

Brody- “Me and Crimson are team Brick for sure though! The bro rocks and was nice to LeShawna!” (Crimson merely nods. They walk over to his bench as Sugar keeps ranting.)

Sugar- “I am also mad my dare didn’t turn out the way it planned!” (Glares at Blaineley)

(Blaineley just rolls her eyes and doesn’t dignify that with a response)

Sugar- “But since she was such a boss towards Heather, Courtney gets my golden ticket and endorsement!” (Giggles and skips over to Courtney’s bench before realizing something) “Hey wizard! You coming over?” (She looks to Leonard)  
Leonard - (Has that face that just shows he’s questioning his life’s choices) “... I respectfully decline your offer.”

Sugar- “What?! But Courtney needs your magic to win this here thing!”

Courtney- (Rolls her eyes) “I really don’t.”

(Sugar glares at Courtney and then snootily gets up and moves over to Team Brick’s bench to sit next to Leonard. Courtney just scoffs in annoyance and Brick looks awkward about it.)

Brick- “Sorry about that sudden switch Courtney…”

Courtney - “Whatever. It means nothing in the long run. Magic isn’t real.”

(Sugar gasps)

Sugar - “Oooh! You really just askin’ fer it now!”

Brick- (Serious) “CALM DOWN!” (Everyone silences in surprise at Brick’s command) “Blaineley, Chris, call up the next soldiers in line.”

(Chris makes a gesture)

(Noah and Emma walk up onto the scene, happily holding hands as they do so)

Noah- “You were shady to Emma but she does hold a loooot of respect for you. Hope you have the type-advantage type-A.” (He and Emma sit on Team Courtney’s bench,)

(They are then followed quickly by Cody and Dave as well, though those two are not holding hands)

Cody- “After a lot of thought over everything we went down, Brick, you were the best and most respected player here. You’ve gotta win.”

Dave- (Seems happy) “Agreed. Lead your team of supporters to glorious victory captain Brick.” (They go to sit on Team Brick’s bench.)

Brick- (Has a similar reaction as Courtney with the banner) “They’ve grown up so much…”

Courtney - “What the? But Cody, I thought that you were going to support ME!”

Dave- “He’s gotten over you. Just like I’ve gotten over Sky.”

Courtney- “Says the guy who was distraught for like, five more episodes after she was gone the first time. But I honestly don’t mind.”

(Dave lightly glares at her but doesn’t say anything as the next contestants arrive)

(Duncan, Mike and LeShawna. Courtney tugs at the neck of her top and blushes at seeing Duncan.)

LeShawna- “Sorry girl but I think we both know who’s got my support.” (Sashays to Team Brick.)

Mike- “Courtney, Brick, I’m so proud of seeing you make it to the top two… a-although it is a bit painful you got rid of Heather way she did for doing so…”

Brick- “The razor was just not having it that day.”

Mike- “So… I’m going to root for the one who was really nice to me just like Heather was… Courtney, do your best.” (He sits to Team Brick.)

Duncan- “...” (He looks genuinely sad and a bit uncertain of himself. He opens his mouth to say something but then stops himself. He wordlessly goes to Team Courtney’s bench.)

Courtney- “Wha... ? Duncan…?” (She looks concerned.)

Brick- “I think he’s worried about how you perceive him.” (Courtney frowns sadly.)

(Speak of the devil, metaphorically speaking, because right at that moment Heather shows up with a scowl that actually made one of the island’s small birds faint. She had on her head a wig that looked….weird. It was monotone black and had spikes on the top, making it look oddly like a mullet of sorts)

Sugar- “HAH HAH! She looks like she has a rug on her head!”

(Heather growls angrily at Sugar)

Heather - “I hate her so much…...and frankly, I don’t think EITHER of you two deserve to win at all! I mean, LOOK AT ME! YOU RUINED MY GOOD LOOKS AND MY GOOD NAME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT’S GOING TO TAKE FOR MY HAIR TO GROW BACK?!”

Dawn- “Two seasons?”

Heather- “It better for all I care Tinker Bell! Now where the heck is the ‘No Team’ bench?!”

Chris McLean - “We don’t really have one.”

Heather - “Why not?!”

Blaineley- “Because it was too expensive.”

Heather - “ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”

Chris McLean - “Yes, serious. But if you are that serious about having no teams….” (He cues some interns who bring out white paint and literally paint a white circle in the grass between the two large benches) “There, you’re Anti Sea Bea-I mean No Team Circle!”

Heather- “I do not deserve to sit on the GRASS! I was the best villain this season!” (Some of the peanut gallery are snickering.)

Blaineley- “It’s either that or time-out in the tool shed.”

Heather - “UGH, fine, but I am NOT getting grass stains on my shorts!” (She submits to sitting in the circle, but does so on her knees rather than on her shorts.)

Brick- “Is this truly how far her karma should go? I mean at this point she reminds me of a war orphan in terms of suffering… namely because this is all being recorded on camera.”

Courtney - (Shrugs) “She’s bringing it on herself at this point.”

Chris- “Now, why don’t you two finalists tell all of our eliminated campers what you two plan do with the money once you win it?”

Courtney- “But we already answered this question in the Confessionals. Last episode in fact!”

Chris - “Then just repeat it now!”

Courtney- (Clears throat) “Well if you must make me reiterate. I intend to first put the winnings in the bank so that it isn’t swept up into controversy by my tax returns. Secondly, I desire to enroll in law school as soon as I can with the savings I’ve attained and also pay for supplies.”

Emma- “Smart decision. I’m impressed.” (Nods in agreement.)

Duncan- (Looks to perk up a bit at Courtney’s determination.)

Blaineley- “And what about you Brick?”

Brick - “Well, I already said I’d use the money to finally see about getting myself into that Fashion School I oh so much want to get into! Which I totally can’t wait for!” (Strikes a hilariously flamboyant pose) “To express my je ne sais quo and haute couture love and create a new brand! ‘Lead The Pack! Or something like that. OOH! I’d also donate to charity and give some money to troops who really need it.”

(The peanut gallery cheers and no one switches sides. Team Brick: Leonard, Ezekiel, Amy, Tom, Jen, Brody, Sugar, Crimson, Cody, Dave, LeShawna . Team Courtney: Sky, Dawn, B, Sammy, Noah, Emma, Duncan, Mike. No team: Heather.)

Chris- “Alright! Everyone prepped, primed, and ready? It’s time for the final challenge! The-”

Blaineley- “The Rejected Olympic Relay!”

Chris- “OH COME ON!”

(Chef can be seen running in a track-suit, carrying an Olympic-style torch… except the torch part is a plunger. Go figure.)

Blaineley- “Each of these three fabled games were pitched to the official Olympics committee as an official sport. Sadly, each one faced rejection.”

(Chef plunges the torch into a dirty toilet conveniently placed on top of a stand used to distinguish the gold, silver, and bronze medalists.)

(Chris is holding up a rather cute cow hat and a very familiar chicken hat.)

Chris- “First, each of you is getting an wearing one of these.” (Tosses them over. Brick gets the cow and Courtney gets the chicken hat… something she’s worn before ironically enough.)

(Both Courtney and Brick have, well, mouths agape at this challenge)

Courtney - “Why do I have to wear THIS thing again?”

Brick- “And why does it smell like actual cow?”

Blaineley- “Randomness! Now, the first part of the course is a flagpole, one that you might find tricky to conquer due to it’s height. Alsoooo both of them are slicked up in oil. Good luck conquering that aspect.”

(Two flagpoles are shown in the distance. One green and one brown.)

Courtney - “And what are the flag poles for?”

Chris- “To get to the flag, and don’t bother trying to come down without it or you won’t be able to move on.” (The Peanut Gallery and Heather gasp.) “Next you need to walk from one end of a balance beam to the other, hanging over a giant gorge while carrying an egg’s egg.”

Brick- “An egg’s egg? That sounds very mysterious for some question whether the chicken or the egg came first!”

Blaineley- (Annoyed) “Eagle’s egg!”

(Dawn gasps)

Dawn - “How could they do that to a poor innocent mother eagle?!”

Sugar- “Maybe it was jinxed by your voodoo to give up it’s egg.”

Sky- “She’s seriously bringing that up again?” (Groans) “Sugar just be quiet, Dawn is not a mage or a goddess or a voodoo priestess. So give up your daydreams and think realistically.”

Sugar- “Fine, Heather did it!” (Points to Heather)

(Heather gives Sugar a serious scowl. Dawn mouths ‘thank you’ to Sky.)

Chris- “Also there’s sharks in the water under the gorge. Thought you’d like to know.”

Brick- (Gulps in nervousness.)

Courtney - “You must really like using those sharks.”

(Chris just shrugs)

Chris - “Anyway, yeah. Don’t worry, you’ll totally live! Just ask the…...oh…...looks like he’s…...yeaaaahhhhhhh………..nevermind!”

Blaineley- “The final leg of this daring race is a long-distance run back to the beginning!”

(Courtney and Brick are looking on at what what this final leg of the race, even if they would still need to wait first)

Chris- “And the first camper to complete this course will be the winner!”

(Both finalists look to each other, then at the hosts, and then they nodded in understanding of the challenge)

Courtney- “Well Brick, we are no longer Killer Bass or teammates any longer! It’s every fierce competitor for themselves. I won’t lose but let’s just say if I WERE to lose, I’m glad it was you and only you.”

Brick - “Aw, thanks Courtney. I can say the same thing about you myself! May we uphold this day as one of their fondest memories in our lives.”

Courtney- “That’s… asking for a lot.” (Looks unsure of that given her perfectionism.)

Brick - “Oh, okay then! Maybe I can do it with Jen then.”

(On that notice, we cut over to the other contestants, each of them cheering for their chosen finalist)

Tom- “Nail this challenge Brick! Like you can nail a look!”

Jen- “I’m rooting for you Brick house!”

Sammy- “Courtney! Good luck out there! You too Brick!”

Sky- “Win it for the girls of the game!”

Chris- “On your marks…” (Courtney and Brick brace themselves to begin the race. There’s no turning back. The end of Total Drama Island begins…) “Get set…! GO!” (Courtney and Brick sprint off towards their first task.)

Courtney- (As she runs she notices Duncan pulling up right next to her in his own sprint. She looks at him a bit put-off) “Are you mopey or determined? PICK ONE!”

Duncan- “Nothing against helpin’ the one I wanna win Miss-”

Courtney- “Uh uh uhn. I didn’t give you the right to use name privileges again. This is your chance to get them back.” (Wags her finger at him.)

Duncan- (Smirks) “I’ll give it all I got.”

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Duncan- “It’s not just a win for Courtney if she beats Brick but it’d be a major win for me if I’m there supporting her through and through. I screwed myself and nearly her over in this game with my gameplay and I was playing sloppy. This time though I know that I can make it up to her.”

Brick- (As for Brick, Tom and Jen accompany him on this sprint) “Troops!”  
Tom & Jen - “Yes sir!”

Brick - “This is our most dangerous, climactic mission yet. I love one of you with all of my heart and the other went home far too soon by tragic circumstances. Redemption is possible for all of us if we win the $100,000 prize! Are you with me?!

Tom & Jen - “You bet!”

Jen - “Especially me Brick, you know I’m ALWAYS with you!”

(Brick smiles an exceedingly happy smile at hearing those words from Jen. Courtney ends up being the first to reach the flagpole and starts to try to climb up it’s greasy wood. She’s not getting very far.)

Courtney- “So anyways, what happened with the vote that gave Heather the mansion among other things? It’s like everyone… ngh... wanted her to have it or were deceived as to what she was going to be given.” (Slides down slowly)

(Duncan is running right next to her)

Duncan - “You can blame Sugar. She didn’t let Blaineley finish before she started runnin’ her mouth about wanting Heather off the show. Everyone just assumed it was voting for Heather to leave.”

Courtney- “Figures…” (Looks a bit more upset) “You really hurt me Duncan. I mean Emma threw me out of her alliance because she assumed you and I were playing both sides and I find out that YOU were the one playing both sides and I got the blame. Was it really just to let me have fun and not worry about any consequences like when we stole food or was it you just trying to manipulate me in the game?”

Duncan - (For once has guilt in the way he looks) “I….I’m sorry about all that. It really was an honest thing the stealing food thing and our relationship, I wasn’t trying to manipulate you back there…...I’m not some male version of Heather, alright? I mean, I come from a place where there’s not that many people you can trust. I felt I could handle whatever ideas I had for our game on my own without you needing to be involved. I was wrong…”

Courtney- “...” (Slides down again and growls in frustration) “If only this was cleaner! This stupid grease is making me fall behind!”

Duncan- (In a surprisingly bold move, he strips off his shirt, revealing… an undershirt. He uses his skull t-shirt to wipe off the pole as Courtney looks on in… suspense, confusion, charm?) “How about that?”

Courtney - “That’s….that’s…...good.”

 **CONFESSIONAL --------- >** Courtney- “I’m actually relieved he had an undershirt on. I do not approve of people using their sexuality and beauty to get what they want after all and it’ll take more than some male nipples to convince me to forgive him.” (She does seem to falter a bit and grimace) “It would’ve been appreciated of course but not a deal-breaker…” (Seems she really wanted to see his muscles again.)

Mike- (Off-screen) “Courtney don’t stop now! Every moment counts!”

Courtney- (Starts climbing up the pole with more success) “Well this worked out nicely… just don’t go and make it a career ok?” (She winks playfully to Duncan.)

Duncan- “Heh, yes ma’am.” (Returns the wink)

(As for Brick, he’s also having a lot of struggles. Tom and Jen get under him and seem to brace themselves to help push him up.)

Tom- “On three right Jen?”

Jen- “Yes! 1, 2, 3…!” (They push Brick up with their heads and shoulders up the pole.)

Brick- “Nnnnngh! That’s it, it’s…..it’s……..working! Keep going! Don’t stop! Even though I’m sorry if it’s very difficult!”

Jen- “I’ve had to use… my head… several times in this game... ! I don’t think… now’s any different!”

(Brick’s fingers just barely touch the flag as he manages to reach out for them. Finally with one strong grasp, he clutches the flag.)

Brick- “I’VE GOT IT!”

(Team Brick cheers as Brick slides down the flagpole. Courtney sees this and looks dismayed. She does manage to reach her own flag respectively, inspiring a cheer from Team Courtney this time. She also manages to run ahead with Duncan following right behind her as Brick hugs Tom and Jen in thanks. As if to make note of this, Amy approaches Brick.)

Amy- “Excuse me! Does this look like graduation day? You are in a RACE! Courtney’s getting the lead!” (Points over to Courtney’s direction.) “Do NOT let that overbearing hag win!”

Brick - “Oh, right, sorry, my bad, on my race!” (He wastes no time in continuing after Courtney, doing his best to catch up with her pace)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick- “To see even Amy who I had a very low opinion of while she was on my team step up her moral compass and work with me was really inspiring. She’s still a bit intimidating though…”

(Meanwhile, Courtney and Duncan are still on the run. Courtney notices Duncan still following her and looks annoyed.)

Courtney- “I appreciate loyalty but not keeping tabs on me Duncan.”

Duncan- “Keeping tabs on you? How am I doing that? You don’t wanna me stickin’ by you to the end?”

Courtney- “... W-well no… but, well… I mean you seemed sad earlier… and guilty. If you don’t want anything to do with me and want to let things go like Sky and Dave did you can.”

Duncan - “What? I do want things to do with you! Wait….did….that come out wrong?”

Courtney- (Smiles a bit) “It’s not the first innuendo I’ve heard this season... but fine.” (Sees something up ahead) “There’s the next part!”

(Sure enough, the gorge with the two planks is there, as well as a dead tree and a nest with the eagle eggs. Courtney approaches it cautiously.)

Courtney- “Well this is… tame compared to some of the stuff last episode. By the way, your dare was absolutely despicable Duncan. Be fortunate I didn’t end up doing it.”

Duncan - “Heh…..most of us intended on our dares being done on Heather.”

Courtney- “Anyways, see you on the other side… if I don’t end up in a body cast.” (She grabs ahold of an egg.)

(Duncan lightly smirks at that proposition...the other side part, not the cast part. He eventually leaves off-screen.)

Courtney- (Braces herself to get onto the plank before stopping herself once… twice… thrice…) “See this is why I didn’t dive off the stupid cliff!” (She stumbles a little bit as she tries hard to keep her balance properly)

(On the other side are Blaineley and Chris and Duncan, arriving.)

Blaineley- “OOH! She’s really doing it. Courtney’s started the second part!”

Duncan- “So why scavenge those eagle eggs in the first place?”

Chris - “Well you see, it all came down from a conversation I had with the Producers last night as we went over the ideas for this challenge together. Unfortunately, I can’t actually tell you the reason for why we went with eagle eggs in the first place.”

Blaineley - “But here comes the second reason!”

(We then see the mother eagle arriving on the scene, along with the father eagle. Needless to say, neither of them look all too pleased with the situation….quite the opposite actually. Brick and his followers arrive on the scene and look just as horrified.)

Jen- “EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! It’s ginormous!!!”

Amy- “THEY are ginormous ding dong.”

Tom- “Honey, I’d like to see you try to keep your calm when your knees are shaking.” (Amy’s knees are indeed shaking.)

Amy- (Irritated) “Excuse me queer but I-”

Brick- “May I please ask you to not discriminate against fellow people on Team Brick? I don’t appreciate having such disrespect on my side.”

Amy- (Is caught off-guard) “.......” (Clears throat though does look steamed) “Whatever… anyways don’t be daunted by those ducks! You got to get in there! We’ll help you just as much as we can, with me doing most of the work.”

Brick- “Everyone’s important to a team effort. My command for you Amy is to be humble and let me and the others help you.” (He slowly gets onto the plank and inches his way across the gorge.)

(Meanwhile Courtney is starting to psych herself out as an eagle swoops down and nearly swipes her. She is struggling very hard to stay on.)

Courtney- “EEP! T-this is so scary…” (Wobbling on one leg.)

Duncan- “Relax, Courtney! Just don’t look at the bottom, focus on the goal! Imagine you’re on like, the Golden Gate Bridge or something!”

Heather - (Peers up from behind Duncan with smirk) “Yeah! Imagine you’re on the Golden Gate Bridge! You know, with all the fog where you can’t see where you’re going, like when you’re on the edge or something, and could like, totally fall into the fog to your horrible death or get eaten by those sharks in the water!”

Duncan- “... I could throw you down there if you want to try it for yourself Heather.” (Is not at all forgiving of how she ruined his game the first time.)

(Heather scowls back at Duncan for that remark)

Courtney- (Heather’s sass actually empowers her to focus harder and she regains her footing) “You can’t sway me anymore Heather! I’m going to prove just how superior my way was to yours.”

Heather - “You’re way? What? You’re way into losing?”

Courtney- “More like CONQUERING!”

Brick- “You said it Courtney!” (He starts to catch up to her as Courtney begins to move again. The eagles flying overhead screech.)

(Sky and Leonard are watching alongside the hosts, Duncan, and Heather.)

Sky- “Geez, this is so intense. I mean I might’ve been able to do it without the eagles but now I can’t help feel worried for them…”

Leonard - “Well those Eagles would be no match for the power of a Level 900 Wizard such as myself! The only thing that can defeat me is the Divine Fire Wolf!”

Sky- “...” (Smiles) “You know, you may have been out first but you didn’t let it get you down at all huh?”

Leonard - “Of course not! There is no reason to be mad about losing one hard game when there are so many other achievements I’ve made throughout my life as an expert Wizard from the land of Ravendrofth?”

Sky- “Maybe if I think along those lines, I won’t let things psych me out and people would start to like me again.”

Leonard- “I believe that Lady Dawn and others are letting bygones be bygones and acknowledging your quest for redemption. Never fear Sky!”

Sky- “Yeah….Never Fear...you said it.”

(The eagles swoop down again, forcing Courtney and Brick to crouch down and utter small screams.)

Courtney- (Panicked) “WHAT’S THE STRATEGY NOW?!”

Brick- “We must quicken our pace!”

Courtney - (Is nearly attacked by one of the eagles) “GAH!”

Duncan- “COURTNEY!” (Heather smirks)

Leonard- (Waves his arms) “Begone foul creatures!!”

(All members of Team Courtney are gasping and at the edge of their seats…...metaphorically speaking. The eagles seem drawn to Leonard’s wild flapping arms though...)

Sky- “Uh Leonard… you might wanna run... “ (Looks uneasy and grabs onto his hand. The hosts and Duncan look uneasy too.)

Leonard - (He sees the eagles racing towards him) “FLEET OF FOOT ACTIVATE!” (He and Sky hightail it out of there as the eagles pursue them. The hosts and Duncan throw themselves out of harm’s way.)

Brick- “Thank you brave wizard!” (Courtney gives him an unimpressed look.) “Well he did save us with some sort of magic trick did he not?”

Courtney - “I suppose that much is, technically, true.” (Refocuses her efforts and is nearing the other side.)

Brick- (Follows her movements and actually manages to get onto the other side first and places his egg in a nest.) “I hope you always remember me and consider working for the military someday little egg.”

Chris- “... Geez, it’s like Dawn started some sort of animal-talking craze.”

(Blaineley shrugs)

Courtney - (Is focusing on the challenge and challenge alone, while speaking to herself) “Ugh, I’m still behind! I need to kick in my A-Game, NOW!” (Ironically she soon finds herself walking past the nest, having already reached the other side but so focused on the game she misses this. Brick runs by her.) “No distractions, no-”

Duncan- (Tapping her on the shoulder) “Uh Miss President? Your podium’s over there.”  
Courtney - “WHAT? I, but, he-UGH!” (She immediately rushes back to the nest to correct error, though is running while doing so, desperate to be as fast as possible now. She places it in the nest and then quickly makes after Brick) “Thanks Duncan!!”

Duncan - “No problem, now just go and win this thing already!”

(We can then see Brick and Courtney running feverishly across the island, seeking out the coveted finish line. They are followed by nearly half of their supporters respectively and Heather ironically enough.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Courtney- “This is by far the weirdest foot race I’ve ever been on. Being followed by a pack of former competitors like I’m some woman on the run and everything is really… awkward. I hope that when I someday become president I don’t have people RUNNING after me.” (She thinks for a moment and then pulls out her list and writes on it.)

 **CONFESSIONAL ------- >** Brick- “This is the most intense race I have ever been in! Much more intense even than boot camp! And yes, I mean it, too! I can only wonder what the next seasons of this show will be like for whatever people they choose to be on the cast next time! I mean, these shows don’t normally re-use the same cast…...at least, that’s what I heard.”

(Duncan catches up to Courtney)

Duncan- “So do you forgive me or trust me?”

Courtney- “I want to Duncan, I really do and to be fair I’m ok with giving you name privileges but how will I know you won’t pull such nonsense on me again? I mean working with Heather of all people was bad enough… you could’ve worked with Emma and LeShawna back on the Gophers and yet you didn’t despite them being WAY more trustworthy.”

Duncan- “I promise it won’t happen again, okay? I mean, trust me, one time working with Heather is all it takes to prove that’s a bad idea.”

Courtney- (After a small pause) “Do you swear on it even if we by some strange miracle end up competing together with her?”

Duncan- “I’d spit on my hand and shake on it for you.”

Courtney- “... Ironically a lawyer is usually meant to be unforgiving. But with you I can make an exception. You got another chance at love with me, just no kissing or touching until after I win got it?” (Smiles warmly)

Duncan- “Heheh, it’ll be hard, but I guess I’ll live. I got it alright~”

Brick- (Still running but he looks as though he’s getting a bit tired) “Hoof… this sure is a long island…”

(Courtney is also doing much the same)

Courtney - “I feel like this island might have the power to actually increase it’s size at will. Or at least I would if that idea made any rational sense.”

Brick- (Starts sluggishly power walking) “The troops… are c-counting on me… yet rational sense… is kicking my butt.”

(Back at Team Brick’s bench we see LeShawna and Crimson standing on the bleacher while Brody stands in front of it. Crimson is looking through some binoculars. Blaineley is also there holding the finish line ribbon.)

Crimson- (Very monotone) “He’s slowing down.”

LeShawna- “Aww heck no! What are we gonna do?!”

Brody- “Yeah! Fashion school is calling him dudes! We got to come up with a plan.”

Crimson- “He needs to get bit by a werewolf. A transformation would make him faster and stronger.”

LeShawna- (Confused) “... That’s thoughtful girl but-”

Crimson- (Flatly) “I was joking.”

Brody- “Good one!” (Gives her a thumbs up as LeShawna rolls her eyes playfully.)

Crimson- (Seriously) “We need a patriotic flag… something to inspire Brick to move forward.”

Blaineley- “Oh yeah, we have one in storage!”

Brody - “Sweet! Can you go get it for us?”

Blaineley - “I could but that would ruin the whole point of there being a challenge so I won’t. You’ll have to go find the storage itself.”

(Heather, who appears to have been hiding behind the benches, suddenly gets an idea…...a very….devious idea…)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Heather - “Why should I just sit around waiting when I could find the $100,000 prize myself and escape the island? It’s obvious they are hiding it around here somewhere nearby to pull it out for when the time comes… so if I just sneak off while nobody is looking and snatch it for myself, I can escape the island and be homefree. Finally I’ll be able to regain my hair!” (Smirks) “And the only reason I’m telling all of you is because I know you have no power over me. Suckers.”

(Following that, we see Heather sneaking around the island now separated from being anywhere near the other contestants or the hosts, namely by sticking around where she feels the hosts would most likely keep the prize at - their private areas. Though, she fails to actually know where those places are and thus is still looking FOR them)

(Meanwhile, at the race track Courtney is still in the lead with Duncan running by her, though she’s sweating and huffing. Brick is still sluggishly trying to keep up with her but is behind overall. The hosts can now see them as do those sitting from the benches.)

Blaineley- “There they are! Two daring, dynamic, dazzling competitors embodying the spirit of the Moron Olympics!”

Chris- “I think you mean Reject Olympics.” (Smirks, glad at finally getting to correct her for a change.)

Blaineley- “They can be the whatever olympics for all I care! Point is, they’re coming, pretty soon the winner of Total Drama Island will be crowned! Or, at least, given their check.”

(Team Courtney is cheering loudly and passionately while Team Brick is just looked very lukewarm. It is at that point that Cody notices something.)

Cody- “Uh, Heather’s not here… nor Crimson, LeShawna, or Brody…”

Dave- “I think those last three went to do some sort of plan. Who knows where her great baldness went off to.”

Cody- “Think we should try to find out?”

Dave - “Not really.”

(Speak of the devil, Heather has managed to rediscover the secret production crew campsite that the others found during the final five challenge. She smirks to herself, sure she’s found the spot.)

Heather- “It’s bound to be here! Just inside that trailer in fact! $100,000 richer here I come!” (She grabs ahold of the trailer door and opens it with gusto.)  
(Inside…...is a horrifying site)

(In the living room, there is a gang of dogs playing poker, an intern cuddling up with a person in a cat costume, Scuba Bear twerking to rave music, and even to her further horror, a conga line of gorillas. No $100,000 check in sight either.)

Heather- “...” (She closes the door and leaves) “Dammit! It’s not here! Ugh…! Whatever, guess I’ll just head back… in defeat… like a wimp!” (Scoffing at this turn of events, she stomps away.)

 **CONFESSIONAL -------- >** Chris- “Psych! Like we’d tell anyone where it is or leave it somewhere anyone could just walk up and snatch it! Hahaha!”

(Back at the benches and challenge, Crimson, Brody, and LeShawna return just in time as Brick seems to be stopping to catch his breath. Courtney is slowing down slightly but her lead is prominent.)

Jen - “You are SO close Brick! Just a bit more! Courtney’s gonna get the edge at this rate!”

Duncan - “Come on Courtney! You can do it!”

LeShawna- “Ain’t no time like the present! Crimson! Brody! In position! (They get onto the Team Brick Bench and seem to be holding what looks like a very distinct and long piece of fabric. Crimson climbs up on the benches, Brody pulls it over to the left and LeShawna holds it to the right.)

Dave- “Hey I can’t see!”

Amy- “This better be something good!” (She and the other Team Brick followers end up moving off the Benches to see what is going on.)

Brody- “It’s going to be awesome guys! No sweat!”

(As the Team Brick followers stand to look at what the trio are up to, they gasp at what they see. It’s clearly something rather amazing based on some of the hopeful smiles they get on their faces. The camera then cuts to Brick, walking forward weakly.)

Tom- “OMG, OMG the pressureeeeeee…”

Jen- (She spots something in the distance and looks on in awe) “Oh my gosh! #TrendAlert! Brick look over there!” (She puts a hand on Brick’s shoulder and points over to the distance.)

Brick- “Has Courtney beat me already…?” (He looks over weakly.)

(The magnificent piece of fabric is revealed to be… THE CANADIAN FLAG. A symbol of patriotism, pride, honor, integrity, and wholesome values. It’s color, it’s maple leaf, red and white stripes, it’s all on full display. Team Brick gives Brick a reason to fight harder and fight on to win the $100,000.)

Brick- “... Ah… the symbol of pride… the thing me and my fellow soldiers fight for… I-I can’t just give up under that glorious banner! HERE I COME!” (Bracing himself, he starts sprinting super hard and super fast towards the finish line.)

Jen- “YEAH! Soldier boy go!”

Courtney- (Looks behind her and sees Brick catching up) “Gah! I’m not yielding yet…!” (She makes herself go faster.)

(The finish line and ribbon is in sight. Brick is catching up super fast as Courtney’s lead dwindles. Both sides are cheering and even Heather is back, scowling in disatisfaction. In one final split second, Courtney are neck and neck as they step onto the finish line. BUT…)

(………………….)

(It is BRICK who manages to push himself through the ribbon first. Leaving the winner of Total Drama Island to be Brick, the Military Cadet.)

(This causes cheering from everyone on Team Brick, while Team Courtney is more disappointed, silent and a bit sad)

(Though Heather is upset regardless of the outcome here)

(Blaineley, Chris, and Chef look enthused as well and join in on the cheering. Jen runs up into Brick’s arms as he hugs her back gleefully. They share a cheerful and passionate kiss as they are surrounded by celebrating followers. Courtney is on her hands and knees though, chicken hat fallen off, forced to accept defeat.)

Courtney- (Pounds the ground once) “I worked so hard too! Honestly…”

Duncan- (Approaching Courtney) “Honestly?”

Courtney- “Yeah… honestly the fact I slaved over this entire game and only to end up being the runner-up is a unrewarding trade-off. I am happy for Brick at least…” (Looks over)

(Brick seems so proud of himself after parting kisses with Jen. He picks up Cody and Dave in a big hug.)

Duncan- “Well, I know one thing you still won.”

Courtney - “What’s that? And if you say that I won your love then that’s kind of cliche...”

Duncan - (Smirks)

Courtney- (Blushes slightly) “Well say something!” (Raises her arms) “Don’t leave me in suspense.”

(Duncan just grabs her at that point, and kisses her. Courtney reacts in great surprise before ultimately embracing Duncan and returning said kiss, fully forgiving of him and ready to give their romance another go. A still celebrating Brick comes over.)

Brick- “Ah! Duncan! Courtney! You’ve reunited in love! AMAZING! It truly is the best day of my life! Victory, glory, and without any bodies lying on the ground too! This is the best battle royale ever and-”

Duncan- (Chuckles) “Calm down Brick, you don’t want to jinx it and suddenly we actually do start killing ourselves.”

Courtney- “That’d make me winner by default though if Brick were to die right?”

Brick- (Gulps nervously)

Courtney- (Giggles) “Juuuust kidding Brick. I have absolutely no intent to kill nor am I bitter. You did a splendid job and earned it.”

Brick- “Ah, thanks you guys. I’m honored to have been on your side from the start.” (He hugs both Courtney and Duncan.)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT]**

(As a groovy music starts to play, we see the camera pan slowly past a series of spotlights and flashing cameras. Notably as it starts to heighten up in tempo, a silhouette of a man with a mohawk slides by. The entire ad seems to be animated.)

(Next we see someone’s legs walking on a red carpet, wearing knee-high white boots and looking very confident in their strut. The sounds of cameras snapping accompany the music.)

(Next we see an explosion happen in the background, one that implies special effects. A toque flies across the screen carried by the explosions.)

(As the ambiguous ad continues we then see a giant monster prowling a series of buildings looking menacing and deadly. It turns to the camera and roars as the music hits its climax)

(We then see a set of hands and a torso of someone in a blue sweater playing a rock guitar in sync with the music.)

(Next we see a red pentagram drawn on the door to what looks like a trailer. It looks menacing and creepy.)

(Finally we see for some odd reason, Chris and Blaineley getting out of a limousine and striking fierce poses.)

(Next we see a mirror at a table-top, like one of a backstage set. Various cosmetics as well as a P.D.A, bar of soap, and a compact mirror are placed upon it. A message has been written on the wall. ‘Coming Soon.’ Whatever could this add be telling us? It’s impossible to know for the ad ends there.)

**[COMMERCIAL SEGMENT ENDS]**

**[THE WINNER CEREMONY - YES EVEN THOUGH YOU ALREADY KNOW THE WINNER]**

(Following all of that, we cut to the final campfire ceremony of the season, though also the first campfire ceremony in which nobody goes home, though that is a lie since nobody went home anyway they just went to a resort. The animals aren’t doing anything for once. This is because literally every single one of them is literally viewing from the tree branches and bushes as this final ceremony goes on. Indeed, every last one of them. Even Scuba Bear, and even the Gorillas. All of them are Total Drama Island fans apparently. Meanwhile, at the ceremony itself, each of the contestants, previously eliminated and finalists, sit at the fabled seats waiting for the official reveal. Chris, Blaineley, and Chef stand at attention ready to address the crowd.)

Blaineley- “The moment has arrived campers! The final bonfire ceremony of the season! After 8 grueling weeks, blistering winds, scorching deserts, and-”

Chris- (Tries to push Blaineley aside) “It is with my great honor and privilege to announce the winner of Total Drama Island-”

Blaineley- “No, this is my moment! You can announce the check!”

Chris- “Duuuude, you’re the Vanna White of this show! You show off the prizes!

Blaineley- “Well I happen to have better composure when announcing big, life-changing moments!” (They are on a full on argument at this point.)

Chris- “You have better composure in the bathroom maybe but I-”

Chef - “Would y’all two just get it over with before I do it for you?! Just say Brick’s the dang winner already!”

Blaineley and Chris- “............” (Begrudgingly sharing it.) “Brick.”

Brick- (Steps forward and bows politely) “Sirs yes sir!”

(The other castmates cheer though Heather merely looks at them with disdain. Chef hands Brick the check for one-hundred thousand dollars that Brick holds proudly and aloft.)

Brick- “I am honor-bound and bound for honor to have received this incredible token of accomplishment. I had a wild ride but the regrets are none and I have become a much stronger person through all these trials. I am hoping that we can have a small celebration party after I apply for fashion school, everyone invited!”

(Everyone cheers once more. Duncan looks over to Courtney, who appears fine with this.)

Duncan- “Least we get a party out of it right Miss President?”

Courtney- “And either way, the runner-up position out of twenty-two contestants should be a great thing to put on my credentials in the future. It means I was able to sway and triumph over people. Definitely something a lawyer needs right?”

Duncan- “More than ever.” (Kisses Courtney on the cheek) “I’ll make sure to call you up if I ever get caught.”

Blaineley- “And to celebrate this momentous occasion and mark the truth of this moment, Brick. I present to you the final marshmallow.” (She hands him one lone, single marshmallow. Symbol of Total Drama Island victory.)

Brick- “Yay!” (He leaps into the air while holding it up top)

(There is some more final cheering)

Brody - “Hey Brick! You know what it’s time for?” (Duncan, Mike, Cody, and Dave get visibly excited about this)

(They look directly at Chris, who becomes visibly concerned with the situation)

Blaineley- “Oh we’re doing one of those things? I’m going to enjoy this… huh?” (Suddenly she finds herself surrounded by LeShawna, Jen, Sugar, and Sky.) “W-wait… what are you doing?”

(The scene then transitions directly to the Dock of Shame. Chris and Blaineley are being forcibly carried by the men and women groups respectively over to the edge of the Dock. It’s clear some much-awaited payback for the long and torturous conditions is about to be served.)

Blaineley- “W-WAIT! I was the nicer one! I don’t deserve this, I didn’t even wear waterproof mascara today! Put me down please?!”

Chris- “No! My hair! My hair’s going to get like all, messed up! Stop!”

Dawn- “On the count of three! One.”

Campers- “Two. Three!” (Each group tosses their respective host into the water.)

Blaineley- “Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” (Splash)

Chris- “Nooooooooooooooooo!!!” (Splash)

(The two hosts re-emerge seconds later, spitting out water and now freshly wet with the lake water)

Blaineley- (Mascara smearing) “My hair extensions…”

Chris- “My dignity…” (Hides under water.)

Chef- (Laughing hysterically) “That was priceless! I’ve been wanting to do that ALL summer! How do you like the taste of fame now pretty little liars?!” (The other campers though are smirking at Chef in return.)

Emma- “Oh we’re not done quite yet… we’re giving you our full review over your food quality Chef.” (Chef suddenly looks panicked, knowing full well what they intend to do.)

Chef- “Gahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” (He makes a break for it, being chased by Brick, Duncan, Emma, and Sugar.)

(As they pass by Courtney and Heather, Courtney looks over to a still frowning Heather.)

Courtney- “Come on, even you have to enjoy making those hosts pay a bit right?”

Heather- “Hmph…...well, I guess, yeah…….”

Courtney- “You’re still wearing a bit of a poorly made wig but I know you’ll get your hair back someday.”

(Heather pouts as the camera pans out to reveal all the celebrating, chasing, and aftermath of Total Drama Island as the show finally reaches it climax. 26 episodes have come together for a rich and hearty pay-off. Fin.)

**[END OF EPISODE - CONGRATULATIONS, BRICK]**

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unlike the original fanfiction series, Blaineley is not related to Cody in this series. 
> 
> Tracking for the episode "air dates" (publication dates):
> 
> Episode 1 - 12 Oct. 2016  
> Episode 2 - 26 Oct. 2016  
> Episode 3 - 2 Nov. 2016  
> Episode 4 - 9 Nov. 2016  
> Episode 5 - 23 Nov. 2016  
> Episode 6 - 8 Feb. 2017  
> Episode 7 - 15 Feb. 2017  
> Episode 8 - 22 Feb. 2017  
> Episode 9 - 1 Mar. 2017  
> Episode 10 - 15 Mar. 2017  
> Episode 11 - 29 Mar. 2017  
> Episode 12 - 5 Apr. 2017  
> Episode 13 - 12 Apr. 2017  
> Episode 14 - 19 Apr. 2017


End file.
